Él, que me hizo comprender el bien y el mal
by ItrustIbelieve
Summary: Si Severus Snape no hubiera estado tan solo durante toda su vida, quizá alguien nos podría haber explicado su historia de esta manera... Advertencias:OC, spoilers y contenido n apariciones estelares de Luna Lovegood, Tonks, Charlie Weasley y más.
1. 01 La exclusiva

Los personajes que todos reconoceréis son de J. K. Rowling, los que no os suenen de nada, son míos XD

* * *

**Él, que me hizo comprender el bien y el mal**

**Capítulo 1 – La exclusiva**

La joven que está sentada frente a mí – la llamo joven y me siento como si yo fuera una anciana aunque en realidad sólo es unos ocho años menor que yo, pero ella tiene un aire infantil en su mirada, mientras que a mí el dolor me ha añadido algunas arrugas que revelan mi edad despiadadamente – tiene un aire plácido e inocente que invita a la confidencia, no es de extrañar que la hayan enviado a ella para entrevistarme, ya que, por lo que sé, no acostumbra a trabajar en la revista de su padre.

-No, no trabajo para la revista – me confirma –. En ocasiones contribuyo con algún artículo si he encontrado algo de interés para los lectores, pero normalmente me dedico sólo a labores de investigación.

Su voz es alegre y cantarina como un riachuelo en primavera, muy acorde con su físico.

-Quisiera agradecerle que nos haya concedido esta oportunidad – dice mirando a todos lados, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad de hallarse en la famosa casa de la que todos hablan estos días – y, sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta que no le pagaremos nada por el reportaje en exclusiva que nos ofrecerá.

Oír a esta criatura hablar de algo tan terrenal como el dinero es como romper la belleza de un paisaje construyendo una torre de alta tensión muggle. Decido ahorrarle la desventura de seguir con el tema interviniendo yo – después de todo, estoy segura de que le han pedido que me lo recuerde por si acaso estoy mal informada.

-No es necesario que me lo agradezca, señorita Lovegood. Prefiero contar mi historia a vuestra revista, aunque no sea un medio de información convencional, antes que a esa sucia alimaña de Rita Skeeter o sus colegas de redacción. Si puedo evitarlo no me acerco a ellos a menos de un kilómetro. No después de esa basura que ha escrito y tiene la desfachatez de llamar "libro". Jamás, después de los numerosos artículos falsos y difamatorios que ha publicado su diario. Y por otro lado le aseguro que aunque su revista me ofreciera dinero por esta entrevista, no lo aceptaría. Si la he convocado hoy no ha sido para lucrarme, mi único deseo es hacer justicia a la memoria de Severus Snape, que ha sido vilipendiado de manera mezquina. Desde que murió los periodistas carroñeros han estado desgranando su vida como si fuera una novela por entregas, mezclando muchas mentiras con pocas verdades, y distorsionando de esta manera la imagen real del hombre que él fue en realidad. Quiero hacer pública la verdad y desmentir de una vez las infaustas y dolorosas calumnias que se han estado diciendo sobre él desde el día de su muerte.

Me mira satisfecha con mi respuesta. El oro del cabello de la joven brilla tanto como sus clarísimos ojos azules, que tienen además un aire ausente: es como si toda su atención estuviera puesta en mí, y al mismo tiempo, su mente se hallara a kilómetros de distancia.

Sonríe levemente y su sonrisa es contagiosa, una sonrisa dulce e ingenua que obliga a mis labios a curvarse también, desposeyéndome momentáneamente del control sobre los mismos. De pronto, su voz suave y casi mística me saca de mi puntual abstracción.

-Así que ese es el motivo por el que usted desea explicar su historia ahora, después de tanto tiempo.

No es una pregunta, pero necesito ampliar mi respuesta anterior.

-Ese es uno. El otro es que desde que hace tiempo se hizo público el contenido del testamento de Severus (cosa que, por cierto, debería haberse mantenido en secreto pero alguien lo filtró a la prensa, deduzco que consiguiendo pingües beneficios con ello) no he parado de recibir un desfile de periodistas y curiosos rondando mi casa día tras día, y quiero acabar con todo esto de una vez.

-Con "su casa", ¿se refiere a la casa de Severus Snape?

Ni su voz ni su rostro reflejan malicia por eso no me molesto ante la pregunta, sólo pretende aclarar la cuestión para el futuro lector del reportaje.

-Sí, la casa que él y yo compartimos durante muchos años y que ahora es mía por derecho.

La joven asiente en silencio.

-Le explicaré todo desde el principio – aseguro –. No quiero aburrirla con mi historia, pues no es de interés para nadie, pero hay algunas cosas que sí debo explicar para que se comprenda a fondo la naturaleza de mi relación con Severus. Al fin y al cabo es de lo que se trata, ¿no? – Me mira intensamente, pero no dice nada –. Desde que se supo que él me lo había dejado todo a mí, una desconocida, todos se han interesado en saber quién soy y qué importancia podía tener para él, cuando nadie sabía que mantuviéramos una relación de ningún tipo. Se han llegado a decir monstruosidades sobre Severus que espero no tener que volver a desmentir a partir de hoy, aunque supongo que eso es una quimera – miro mi falda negra, a juego con la blusa también negra que llevo, es mi particular homenaje a ese hombre que marcó mi vida y al que no olvidaré jamás: ya no volveré a vestir otro color –. Él nunca abusó de mí, y menos aún cuando era niña. Si a alguien hay que culpar de nuestra relación es sólo a mí. Yo siempre había visto a ese hombre (cuando le conocí todavía era sólo un muchacho) taciturno y discreto entrar y salir de su casa, que estaba justo al lado de la mía, y me preguntaba por qué estaría siempre tan serio, si sería acaso por un motivo similar a los míos.

_Mi _familia_, por llamarla de alguna manera, era la típica familia desestructurada. Mis padres eran ambos alcohólicos. Supongo que ser squib en una familia de magos de sangre pura puede ser motivo suficiente para amargarte de por vida, y tanto mi padre como mi madre lo eran. Se conocieron y decidieron soportar su amargura en compañía, y más o menos se mantuvieron a flote hasta que nací yo y con tan sólo un año empecé a dar muestras de poseer magia. Eso fue demasiado para mi padre, que empezó a hacerse amigo de la botella y se volvió violento. Mi madre – aunque ser una squib no la había hundido tanto como a él – no encontró otra manera de enfrentar las palizas del hombre que bebiendo también, y eso me dejaba a mí, por lo general, llorando sola en el suelo en medio de una pelea de los dos, con objetos volando de un lado para otro por encima de mi cabeza y gritos, insultos y llantos como banda sonora. Mi _querido_ padre había enviado a mi madre más de una vez al hospital con varios huesos rotos y suficientes hematomas y heridas como para batir cualquier récord.__Cuando crecí un poco y ya llegaba al pomo de la puerta de la calle encontré mi salvación saliendo de la casa cada vez que se avecinaba tormenta. Me sentaba en el escalón de la entrada, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y __la barbilla en las manos, y esperaba a que los gritos y los golpes hubieran cesado. Ese era mi medio de supervivencia, ya que desde que había empezado a andar y hablar, mi padre había logrado vencer la repulsión que yo le provocaba y que hasta entonces le había impulsado a evitarme, y los golpes no sólo le caían a mi madre sino que también se escapaban con frecuencia en mi dirección. Soy consciente__ de que todo era fruto de la envidia que sentía porque yo poseía magia y él no, pero eso – el que hubiera una razón para ello – no me sirve de consuelo, ni ahora, ni mucho menos antes. _

_Allí sentada en mi escalón le ví a él por primera vez. Yo debía tener unos seis años, estaba en mi postura habitual y miraba al vacío sin pensar en nada cuando una figura oscura y delgada se acercó hasta donde yo estaba sentada, sólo que no venía hacia mí sino hacia la puerta que estaba al lado de la mía. El joven caminaba mirándose el antebrazo izquierdo, que tenía arremangado, y su largo cabello negro le cubría completamente la cara. Se paró junto a la puerta y de repente pareció sentir mi mirada puesta en él, porque desvió la vista y me inspeccionó en silencio. Con este movimiento, logré ver su antebrazo y ví una marca oscura que resaltaba en su blanquísima piel, aunque no logré discernir qué era. Me miró con una expresión que no supe interpretar, entonces me arremangué yo misma las mangas y le enseñé mis dos brazos llenos de moratones. Él me miró sin inmutarse, y sin decir nada, se bajó la manga y entró en su casa._

_Desde entonces le ví en varias ocasiones entrar y salir, siempre solo. Supe que había estado estudiando en un colegio muy lejos de allí y por eso no le había visto nunca con anterioridad, y también que sus padres no hacía mucho que habían muerto. Primero la madre, y después el padre. Estas cosas las contaban los chiquillos de la calle, con los que yo no me relacionaba porque eran mayores que yo y si me acercaba a ellos me pegaban, pero cada vez que él aparecía por allí dejaba un reguero de rumores tras de sí._

_-Dicen que es un tío raro – comentó un día un niño de unos nueve años, con la cara llena de pecas._

_-No hace falta que lo diga nadie, es evidente – replicó otro, algo más mayor que el primero –, siempre está solo, y viste con esas ropas tan extrañas._

_-Mi madre me ha contado que cuando era pequeño siempre iba con ropas demasiado grandes y muy desgastadas porque no tenían dinero – terció otro más –. Y he oído que ahora que vive solo hay gente que le ha visto vestido con unas túnicas negras muy raras._

_Este comentario de las túnicas me hizo pensar que quizá se tratara de un mago. No es que yo hubiera tenido relación con ninguno, pero en la vieja caja de zapatos que contenía las escasas fotografías familiares había visto alguna foto de mis abuelos – a los que yo no había conocido – en la que vestían ese tipo de túnicas. _

_-Así que es de los _míos_ – pensé, contenta sin saber muy bien por qué –. Pero de hecho yo nunca había visto a mi vecino vestir así, siempre que salía a la calle iba con traje y camisa negros._

_Desde entonces, siempre que le veía intentaba sonreír al joven vecino, quién por lo general no solía dedicarme ni un vistazo, y cada vez que cerraba la puerta sin mirarme yo me sentía muy decepcionada. Pensé que quizá se debía a mi apariencia, siempre tenía la cara y las ropas sucias y arrugadas y el cabello revuelto, así que la siguiente vez que le ví girar la esquina de la calle me escupí en las manos para quitarme las manchas de la cara y aplastarme el pelo sobre la cabeza. No es que fuera la mejor forma de higiene pero yo no lo sabía. Me arreglé de esta manera mientras él se acercaba y compuse mi mejor sonrisa – que, desgraciadamente no era mucho decir, porque en esa época me faltaban los dos incisivos frontales y mi sonrisa era bastante deprimente – cuando llegó a mi altura. Ése día hubo suerte y me miró, pero no ví más que indiferencia en su rostro, que desvió enseguida para encarar la puerta y entrar en su casa._

_Aún así no me desanimé. Encontré un coletero en la calle, y decidí que si me recogía el cabello en una coleta estaría más presentable, pero yo no sabía hacerlo así que tuve que pedírselo a mi madre, que estaba borracha, como siempre, y me dejó bultos de pelo por toda la cabeza, aunque al menos la cola estaba bien sujeta._

_Ese día no apareció, ni tampoco los tres siguientes. Dormí cada noche con el coletero puesto, decidida a aguantar todo el tiempo posible con él puesto para no tener que pedirle a mi madre que me lo volviera a poner, pero a medida que pasaban las noches, el _peinado_ se iba deshaciendo más y más._

_Al cuarto día, sin embargo, volvió a aparecer mi vecino. Procedí con mi ritual de limpieza y le obsequié con la mayor de las sonrisas, inconsciente de que mi cabello era una auténtica escultura al caos, una maraña de color castaño oscuro regada de mechones sueltos por todos lados. Esta vez, su mirada se entretuvo unos segundos más en mí, suficientes para que sus labios esbozaran una sonrisa que borró la mía de inmediato. Estaba cargada de burla y desprecio. Yo comprendía a la perfección esas sonrisas porque eran las mismas que mi padre me dedicaba siempre y a partir de ese día dejé de sonreír al desconocido, tan solo le observaba en su ir y venir ocasional, pero sin ningún intento de atraer su atención. Me quité la estúpida coleta y tiré el coletero al suelo, de donde lo había recogido._

_Aproximadamente un año más tarde sucedió algo que lo cambió todo. Escondida en un rincón del armario de mis padres – que yo estaba inspeccionando por curiosidad, aprovechando que mis dos progenitores estaban durmiendo la mona – encontré una varita que al instante reconocí como mágica, ya que en la foto de mis abuelos ambos sostenían una parecida._

_Me pareció un hallazgo increíble, y comencé a jugar con ella por toda la casa, incapaz de hacer magia de verdad, claro está, ya que no conocía aún ningún hechizo, pero arrancándole miles de chispas de colores a la punta. Sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía empecé a reír mientras jugaba, lo que despertó a mi padre que al verme con la varita se volvió loco de rabia y me propinó una descomunal paliza. Mi madre se despertó y se enfrentó a él y los dos se enzarzaron en una terrible discusión. Mi padre le echó en cara que no hubiera roto la varita cuando debía; ella contestó que sólo era una estúpida varita de juguete de cuando era niña; él dijo que eso daba lo mismo, que una varita era una varita, aunque su poder, al ser un juguete, fuese mínimo; y por último mi madre le soltó que lo que le corroía por dentro era que una cría pequeña con una varita de juguete tuviera más magia que él. Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso para mi padre. Se quitó el cinturón y empezó a perseguir a mi madre por toda la casa con los ojos inyectados en sangre y una expresión enajenada que no había visto nunca antes. Yo estaba muerta de miedo, y empecé a retroceder hasta que choqué con la pared y me quedé allí congelada, con los ojos completamente abiertos por el pánico y casi sin respirar. Mi padre alcanzó al fin a mi madre y la golpeó una y otra y otra y mil veces más, ella cayó al suelo y él siguió golpeando, añadiendo al cinturón las fuertes patadas que le propinaba con el pie en el estómago y en la cara, y un charco de sangre empezó a extenderse por todo el embaldosado del salón. Cuando al final él se detuvo mi madre yacía inmóvil en el suelo, sólo entonces mi padre soltó el cinturón y se dejó caer en el sofá, resollando._

_Yo temblaba de la cabeza a los pies y, avanzando de lado, sin despegarme de la pared que tenía a la espalda, llegué hasta la puerta, la abrí y salí de allí de un salto para llamar frenéticamente a la puerta de al lado, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que mi vecino estuviese allí._

_Por fortuna sí estaba, abrió la puerta y yo me arrojé hacia él abrazándome a su cintura con desesperación y empecé a llorar pegada a él. Supongo que debía haber escuchado los gritos desde su casa porque no se mostró sorprendido de verme. Me dejó llorar un rato y después me despegó de él y se dirigió a mi casa, y yo le seguí sujetando la parte de atrás de su camisa negra con una mano, pero cuando traspasó el umbral me solté, porque no quería volver a entrar allí. El joven fue hasta mi madre, se arrodilló a su lado y comprobó sus signos vitales, mi padre miró toda la escena echado en el sofá, sin inmutarse. Severus se acercó a mí de nuevo, echando una mirada de profundo desprecio al hombre mientras se desplazaba, me puso la mano en el hombro, y me condujo afuera a esperar a que vinieran la policía y la ambulancia, que no tardaron en aparecer. La policía se llevó a mi padre a la cárcel (de la que eventualmente el Ministerio de Magia encontraría la manera de sacarle para llevarle a Azkaban) y la ambulancia se llevó a mi madre envuelta en una bolsa negra de plástico. No volví a entrar en esa casa hasta muchos años después._

Recordar las desgracias de mi más tierna infancia ha traído un regusto amargo a mi boca. Me acomodo las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y me echo el pelo hacia atrás con las manos para despejar esa sensación, luego vuelvo a mirar a la joven que está frente a mí.

-¿Necesita algo, señorita Lovegood? – La he visto removerse inquieta el último par de minutos.

-Oh, no, no es nada. És solo que me he dejado el spray anti polillas de éter, y hay una por aquí revoloteando cerca de mi oído.

La miro impasible. En realidad, eso no es ni remotamente lo más raro que he oído en mi vida así que no me ha impresionado demasiado.

-¿Quiere un té? – Propongo.

-No, gracias. Quizás más tarde.

-Como quiera.

Lovegood vuelve a sujetar su pluma que había dejado sobre su regazo. No es que suponga mucha diferencia, ya que, por lo que he visto, sólo con posar un instante la pluma sobre el trozo de pergamino que lleva, las palabras que yo pronuncio se empiezan a transcribir solas sin necesidad de mayor intervención por su parte.

-Ese pergamino-grabador que tiene usted es muy interesante, señorita.

-Gracias – sonríe, y yo le correspondo –, lo adquirí en Sortilegios Weasley. No sólo tienen artículos de broma.

-Lo sé, conozco la tienda.

-En cuanto lo ví me pareció una herramienta más agradable que las vuelaplumas que usa Rita Skeeter.

-Agradezco su decisión, la verdad. No soporto las vuelaplumas.

-¿Decía usted que desde entonces no volvió a entrar en su casa?

-Efectivamente, no volví a pisarla hasta muchos años después, pero ya llegaremos a eso. El caso es que Severus me hizo entrar en su casa y me sentó en el sofá. Yo ya había dejado de llorar y estaba en estado de shock.

_Él no pronunció una sola palabra en todo el tiempo y se paseaba como un tigre enjaulado, dando vueltas por todo el salón, esperando a que llegaran los servicios sociales, ya que la policía le había dicho que no tardarían en presentarse para recogerme._

_Al final llegaron. Dos mujeres muy sonrientes y maternales se presentaron en la puerta del joven reclamándome para llevarme al orfanato, ya que yo no tenía más familia. Todos mis abuelos habían muerto hacía ya tiempo, mucho antes de que yo naciera. Una de las dos asistentas sociales se adelantó y se acercó a mí con los brazos abiertos, yo me levanté y la esquivé para acercarme corriendo al joven, que me miró asombrado, y me abracé a él de nuevo tan fuerte como pude. Él no correspondió a mi abrazo, pero tampoco me apartó._

_La mujer lo volvió a intentar, me cogió de las manos y empezó a estirar de ellas, con fuerza cada vez mayor, hasta hacerme daño de verdad, pero yo no me soltaba. Pidió ayuda a su compañera y entre las dos consiguieron despegarme del hombre y empezaron a arrastrarme hasta la puerta, pero yo empecé a sacudir piernas y brazos frenéticamente, pataleando, mordiendo, arañando, y utilizando todas las armas a mi alcance para defenderme. Mi furia se desató hasta tal punto que mi magia se desbocó totalmente. _

_Todos los objetos de la habitación que no estaban sujetos a las paredes o al suelo comenzaron a volar a nuestro alrededor en un torbellino y se fueron estrellando por todos lados, algunos golpeando a las asistentas sociales a su paso. Ellas entraron en pánico y Severus contempló la escena boquiabierto porque él todavía no sabía que yo era una bruja. Todo lo que era susceptible de romperse, se rompió, y el torbellino no cesó hasta que Severus me apartó de las dos mujeres y me dejó abrazarme a su cintura de nuevo._

_El joven Severus suspiró, dándose cuenta ya entonces de que no le iba a resultar tan fácil librarse de mí. Murmuró un sencillo "reparo" y todo volvió a su sitio, intacto, después lanzó un "obliviate" a las asistentas sociales y las hizo volver por donde habían venido, sin mí. _

_No me preguntó nada, ni siquiera mi nombre. Tampoco dijo el suyo. Supongo que no quería crear una sensación de falsa intimidad entre nosotros cuando su intención era deshacerse de mí cuanto antes._

_-No tienes más familia – afirmó._

_Yo negué con la cabeza._

_-Ni amigos de la familia._

_Negué de nuevo._

_-Eres una bruja – de nuevo no era una pregunta._

_-Sí – confirmé, algo más animada, ese tema me gustaba más._

_-No sabía que tus padres fuesen magos._

_-No lo son… no lo eran… ella, ni él tampoco._

_Asintió una sola vez, con sequedad._

_-Mis abuelos sí – añadí, yo todavía no conocía el término "squib" –, y tú también._

_Ignoró mi apostilla._

_-¿Dónde están tus abuelos? – Al fin una pregunta._

_-Muertos._

_-¿Todos? _

_Asentí. Después de esto, se sentó en una butaca enfrente de mí y se quedó observándome largo rato en silencio, como si yo fuera un complicado enigma que hubiera que resolver. Al principio le sostuve la mirada, pero al cabo de un rato me empecé a aburrir y comencé a examinar lo que había a mi alrededor._

_Me gustaba esa casa. Quiero decir, sí, era oscura y fría, los muebles estaban viejos y desgastados y resultaba algo deprimente, pero tenía personalidad, y era completamente diferente a la mía. Las paredes estaban repletas de libros – en mi casa no había uno siquiera – y todos los muebles eran de madera en su color natural, no como en mi casa, donde todo el mobiliario, incluso la mesa de centro y hasta el papel de las paredes era gris, y las pocas estanterías que había para sostener algún jarrón esporádico y otros objetos decorativos, eran metálicas. Y lo más importante de todo, lo que más me gustaba de esa casa, era que no olía a alcohol. En fin, todo lo que no se pareciera a dónde había vivido los primeros siete años de mi vida me resultaba en aquel momento maravilloso._

_En determinado momento, el hombre volvió a hablar, puede que hubiera pasado una hora o incluso más desde que se había sentado a observarme._

_-No puedo cuidar de ti – dijo._

_Yo lo entendía, claro, pero no por eso dejé de sentirme decepcionada y agaché la cabeza._

_-No quiero ir a un orfanato – murmuré simplemente._

_Él se encogió de hombros, eso no era cosa suya._

_-No puedes quedarte aquí – insistió, como si no hubiera entendido lo que quería decir la primera vez._

_-¿Puedo quedarme hoy? – Pregunté con timidez._

_Empezó a negar lentamente con la cabeza, pero se detuvo y en vez de contestar, preguntó:_

_-¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa?_

_Abrí mucho los ojos, asustada._

_-¡No quiero volver ahí!_

_Suspiró._

_-Está bien, puedes quedarte hoy, pero nada más._

_Esbocé una sonrisa de alivio a la que él no correspondió sino que me miró huraño y dijo:_

_-No quiero correteos por la casa, ni saltos, ni gritos, ni risas estúpidas. Tampoco quiero que toques nada, y si puedes mantener la boca cerrada, mejor que mejor._

_Yo ya había aprendido a ser silenciosa y pasar desapercibida, porque, por mi experiencia, no serlo equivalía a atraer sobre mí la indeseada atención de mi padre y eso siempre me traía problemas, así que asentí ampliando mi sonrisa un poco más._

_Severus suspiró de nuevo, resignado, y me preguntó si necesitaba que recogiera algo de mi casa, le dije que no. Entonces salió del salón y me dejó allí sentada durante un rato y cuando volvió traía dos platos con algo de comida que había preparado para cenar. Me alargó uno y él se quedó con el otro. Comimos en silencio y después él se llevó los platos y anunció que era hora de ir a dormir._

_Me levanté del sillón y la varita de juguete se cayó al suelo. No me acordaba siquiera de que la tenía, así que me sorprendí al verla, la recogí y la levanté, haciendo saltar alegres chispas verdes de la punta. Cuando miré a Severus él me estaba observando con expresión extraña, pero no dijo nada._

_Me guió escaleras arriba hasta un pequeño dormitorio al fondo del pasillo._

_-Ese es el baño – dijo, señalando a la puerta contigua – y ésta, tu habitación. Si necesitas alguna cosa… bueno, mejor que no necesites nada – concluyó._

_Había dos puertas más, pero él no dijo nada acerca de ellas. Entré en el cuarto y él cerró tras de mí._


	2. 02 Estableciendo las normas

Como sabéis Severus, pobre de mí, no me pertenece, es de J. K. Rowling. La mocosa es toda mía XD

Muchísimas gracias y un besazo a GiotMalfoy y Sayuri Hasekura por sus comentarios.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Estableciendo las normas**

_Me acosté enseguida, metiendo la varita bajo la manta conmigo como si fuera un oso de peluche, pero di vueltas y más vueltas en la cama y no podía dormirme, así que me levanté y me acerqué a la escalera. Ví la luz que se filtraba por las rendijas de la puerta que daba al salón, así que bajé de nuevo, buscando al joven. Él me miró sorprendido._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? Tendrías que estar en la habitación._

_-No puedo dormir. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?_

_-No, no puedes._

_Agaché la cabeza, pero no me moví. El joven chasqueó la lengua, se levantó de la butaca, y se acercó a mí._

_-Vamos, sube al cuarto. Seguro que pronto te dormirás._

_Yo negué con la cabeza, pero él me cogió por los hombros, me dio la vuelta, y me hizo subir las escaleras sin soltarme ni un segundo. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, me metí en la cama y él me tapó con la manta._

_-¿Me cantas una nana?_

_A Severus le entró un repentino ataque de tos._

_-¿Qué has dicho?_

_-Que si me cantas una nana._

_-Yo no sé ninguna canción de cuna – dijo con aspereza. _

_Le miré, afligida. _

_-Es que… no puedo dormir – empecé a sollozar –, no paro de recordar…_

_Severus levantó una mano para que callara._

_-Está bien, no conozco ninguna nana, pero puedo cantarte otra cosa, si quieres._

_Asentí con vehemencia, y él empezó a cantar una canción que yo no había oído nunca. Tenía una voz suave y melodiosa que me envolvió por completo. Me acurruqué bajo la manta con una sonrisa en los labios, embriagada con su profunda y sedosa voz. Cuando acabó la canción, Severus se levantó y se fue, y yo, con la melodía todavía sonando en mis oídos, me dormí enseguida. _

_Sin embargo, mis sueños fueron muy agitados, debí de gritar bastante fuerte, porque en determinado momento sentí una mano que zarandeaba mi hombro y me incorporé con rapidez, cubierta de sudor y con la respiración entrecortada. Severus sujetaba mi hombro, y aún en la oscuridad de la habitación pude entrever su mirada distante y desapasionada. Debía ser de madrugada, y él ya estaba en pijama, así que debía haber pasado bastante rato desde que me quedé dormida._

_-Estabas gritando. No lo hagas – dijo, como si fuera algo que yo hubiera hecho de manera deliberada._

_Entonces salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta. Yo tenía miedo de dormirme de nuevo, pero estaba tan cansada que al final caí, y volví a tener pesadillas. Esa vez no grité, pero me desperté de golpe con una sensación opresiva en el pecho._

_Me levanté de la cama y salí al pasillo. Había dos puertas más, aparte de la del baño, y no sabía cuál era la que daba al dormitorio del hombre, así que probé la primera que se me ocurrió. Cuando la abrí estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver nada, pero sentí el murmullo de una respiración regular y me acerqué a ella, me subí a la cama despacio y sin hacer ruido, miré el perfil del hombre, que dormía de lado de cara a la ventana, y después me acurruqué contra él sin llegar a tocar su espalda, para no despertarle. Me dormí enseguida y esa noche no volví a tener pesadillas._

_Por la mañana desperté zarandeada por el hombro de nuevo. Severus me miraba ceñudo._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – Me espetó._

_-He tenido pesadillas._

_Gruñó un poco, molesto. _

_-No deberías haber venido, esta es mi habitación, ¿entiendes? – Me miró con severidad – ¿Has entrado también en la otra? – Se refería a la que quedaba justo enfrente de la suya, negué con la cabeza – Bien, ni se te pase por la cabeza hacerlo – susurró, en tono amenazante._

_Se acarició con suavidad el mentón sin afeitar y añadió:_

_-Tendremos que buscar con quién dejarte._

_Yo torcí el gesto._

_-Ya te dije que no podías quedarte aquí – dijo, como si yo le hubiera llevado la contraria._

_Seguí con cara mustia._

_-Ahora baja a desayunar._

_Saltó de la cama, cogió una túnica limpia y se fue al baño a quitarse el pijama y vestirse. _

_Pero después de desayunar el problema seguía sin resolverse. El problema era yo y dónde dejarme, evidentemente. Para él resultó muy difícil decidir qué hacer conmigo: hacía poco que se había unido a los mortífagos, si alguno de sus colegas se enteraba de que había estado ayudando a una niña, y encima hija de squibs, en vez de matarla, o por lo menos dejarla en manos de su propia fortuna, su reputación como agente del mal se iría a la mierda. _

-No estoy segura de si puedo decir "mierda" – digo, vacilando.

-Oh, no se preocupe – me dice la joven de cabellos de oro – puede decir lo que quiera, no censuramos nada en nuestros reportajes. Somos una publicación independiente y libre.

Sonrío vagamente recordando un breve período en el que la censura sí llegó a la redacción de El Quisquilloso, y la libertad y la independencia brillaron por su ausencia, pero no digo nada. Estoy segura de que esa fue la época más traumática en la vida de la joven que tengo delante, y no hay necesidad de recordársela.

-En fin – prosigo –, el caso es que Severus no sabía qué hacer conmigo, no podía acercarse a las instituciones muggles porque alguien podría reconocerle e iniciar toda clase de rumores, y tampoco podía confiarme a nadie por miedo a que se corriera la voz de que me había ayudado. Hay que tener en cuenta que en esa época él era un mortífago de lleno, y todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para que ofreciera sus servicios a Albus Dumbledore, si no fuese así me habría entregado a él sin dudarlo, pero cuando él cambió de amo ya llevábamos tiempo viviendo juntos, y Severus ya se había acostumbrado a mi presencia.

_Volvió a preguntarme si me había pensado bien lo de no volver a mi casa, pero yo estaba decidida a no entrar allí otra vez, además, no podía vivir sola siendo tan pequeña, ¿verdad?_

_-Pues, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? – Rugió, ofuscado – No tienes un maldito pariente con quién quedarte, no quieres que te lleve a un orfanato… dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer, mocosa?_

_El joven estaba fuera de sí, sólo tenía clara una cosa:_

_-Aquí no puedes quedarte. Yo no puedo ocuparme de una cría, ¡sólo faltaría eso! Tienes que largarte cuanto antes – daba vueltas a la sala y gesticulaba mucho con los brazos, como si eso pudiera ayudarle a encontrar la solución –. Debería dejarte tirada en medio de Londres, alguien te recogería, seguro._

_Se detuvo en seco, sorprendido por la estupidez de su propio comentario. Si me dejaba en medio de Londres y alguien me recogía, yo sólo tenía que abrir la boca y pedir que me trajeran aquí de nuevo, si eso era lo que quería._

_Gruñó otra vez, mirándome furioso. Haciendo acopio de todo mi valor, me decidí a intervenir._

_-Te prometo que no seré una molestia. Ni siquiera notarás que estoy aquí._

_El joven resopló, se acercó a mí amenazadoramente y se inclinó para quedar a la misma altura que yo, a un palmo de mi cara._

_-Ya eres una molestia – masculló, y me sonrió de una manera que me produjo un escalofrío –. Y tú no quieres vivir con alguien como yo. Si piensas que soy amable y de buen corazón porque te he dejado pasar la noche aquí estás muy equivocada – hablaba con un tono de voz tan grave y profundo que me puse a temblar sin poder evitarlo, y al darse cuenta de esto, su tétrica sonrisa se ensanchó –. De hecho, harías mucho mejor en salir por esa puerta ahora mismo y buscarte la vida tú solita, que quedándote aquí un minuto más, así que te haré un favor._

_Y diciendo esto me agarró con fuerza del brazo para arrastrarme a la calle, pero yo solté un grito terrible de dolor, y me miró asombrado mientras me revolvía e intentaba liberar mi brazo. Cuando me soltó, me aparté de él a trompicones, retirándome la manga para mirar mi dolorida extremidad._

_-No te he apretado tan… – se interrumpió al ver la piel amoratada._

_Yo sollozaba, acariciándome con extrema suavidad la zona que todavía estaba resentida de la paliza que me había dado mi padre el día anterior. No era la primera vez que el joven veía las marcas en mi piel, de hecho yo las había exhibido una vez ante él casi como un trofeo, muchos meses atrás, pero entonces sólo mostró fría indiferencia y, en cambio, en esta ocasión pareció hacerle reconsiderar las cosas._

_No comentó nada del gigantesco morado, simplemente tomó aire, y dijo, con voz átona:_

_-Sólo te quedarás hasta que decida qué hacer contigo._

_A continuación se puso frente a mí, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, me cogió el brazo con cuidado, y pasó su varita sobre él, librándome instantáneamente del dolor y haciendo desaparecer el tono oscuro de la piel._

_-¿Tienes más?_

_Asentí, le enseñé el resto y repitió la operación con cada uno de mis moratones y heridas._

_Cuando acabó, murmuré un ahogado "gracias" y él se incorporó._

_-Ya has oído lo que te he dicho. No vayas a pensar que esto es definitivo, ni mucho menos. En un par de días como máximo sabré qué hacer contigo, y entonces te largarás._

_Pero a pesar de su aparente seguridad, pasaron dos días y aún no sabía dónde llevarme, y luego dos más, y dos más, y, al final, aún a su pesar, acabó por acogerme en su casa indefinidamente. _

_En esos momentos yo, desde luego, no sabía nada de sus luchas internas, ni tampoco cuáles eran sus motivaciones para apiadarse de mí (cosa que no descubrí hasta mucho después, cuando él me explicó que de niño su situación familiar había sido, efectivamente, similar a la mía. Supongo que Tobías y mi padre habrían sido grandes amigos…), ni lo que le hacía tan difícil entregarme al cuidado de otra persona. Lo único que sabía era que me había aceptado y que a partir de entonces aquel santuario de silencio sería mi hogar. _

_Nunca fue lo que se dice cariñoso, eso no iba con su personalidad, pero sí me dejaba abrazarme a él cuando tenía miedo o me sentía inquieta, cuidó de mí, me dio un techo, me alimentó y me procuró todo cuanto precisaba. Yo por mi parte intenté corresponderle portándome tan bien como podía, evitaba molestarle cuando estaba leyendo o trabajando en su estudio de pociones, y procuraba no desordenar ni romper nada, y no armar ruido ni alborotar demasiado. _

_Durante ese primer día, viendo que mi estancia allí se prolongaría más de lo previsto, él estableció nuestras reglas básicas de convivencia, que se resumían en una serie de prohibiciones tajantes. Estaba estrictamente prohibido:_

_-Jugar con fuego._

_-Correr por la casa._

_-Hacer ruido._

_-Salir a la calle si él no iba conmigo._

_-Entrar en su estudio de pociones si él no estaba presente._

_-Entrar en cualquier dormitorio que no fuese el mío si él no estaba presente._

_-Jugar con cualquiera de sus objetos personales si él no estaba presente – a excepción de los libros, que me los dejaba coger a condición de que no los estropeara._

_-Intentar hacer magia si él no estaba presente._

_En realidad, yo nunca había intentado hacer magia hasta la fecha – sin contar las chispas de la varita de juguete –, y cuando la había hecho había sido por accidente, pero él no sabía esto._

_Y había una última prohibición más:_

_-Subirme a su cama a media noche aunque me asaltara la peor de las pesadillas._

_Pero esta regla nunca la cumplí, porque cada vez que me despertaba sudando, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y con el recuerdo de las terribles imágenes de mis sueños todavía incrustadas en mi mente, me levantaba de mi cama y me acurrucaba a su espalda, aunque por la mañana me mirase ceñudo y me amenazase con encerrarme mágicamente para que no pudiera salir de mi habitación. Nunca cumplió su amenaza, y al final acabó por acostumbrarse a mis invasiones nocturnas de su espacio._

_Ese primer día de convivencia fue también en el que se me presentó formalmente, por así decirlo._

_-Supongo que tendremos que decir nuestros nombres, para poder llamarnos de alguna manera en caso de que lo necesitemos – dijo, como si el placer de no tener que pronunciar jamás mi nombre fuese un sueño roto para él._

_-Me llamo Julianna Collins. Pero mi mamá me llamaba Julia._

_-Señorita Collins, yo soy Severus Snape. Señor Snape, para ti._

_-Severus – dije, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –, te pega._

_Él no le vio la gracia por ningún lado y bufó con desdén._

_-No sé porqué sonríes con tanta suficiencia – me atacó –, ¿acaso no sabes que te faltan varios dientes? Tienes un aspecto bastante deplorable, si quieres que te lo diga, yo de ti no abriría la boca para nada._

_Consiguió borrarme la sonrisa de golpe y además me llevé una mano delante de la boca para taparla, pero no me enfadé. ¿Qué me importaba a mí que ese hombre fuese algo estricto y tremendamente serio? Por el momento no me había gritado ni una sola vez, al contrario, parecía hablar en susurros por costumbre, me estaba ofreciendo un hogar para vivir, y estaba sobrio. Eso era mucho más de lo que hubiera podido soñar._

_-Severus… _

_-Señor Snape._

_-Sí, eso. ¿Puedo prohibirte una cosa yo a ti?_

_Me miró boquiabierto._

_-¿Prohibirme algo a mí? ¡Por si no lo recuerdas estás bajo mi techo!_

_-Sí, lo sé, pero, ¿puedo prohibirte algo?_

_Toda su cara se torció en un clarísimo "No sé si es tonta, o lo hace ver", pero lo que dijo fue:_

_-A ver, di lo que sea y después ya veremos._

_-Te prohíbo – dije impostando el tono envarado que él había adoptado para soltarme sus prohibiciones – que bebas en mi presencia._

_Se quedó parado un instante, y después preguntó:_

_-¿Que no tome bebidas alcohólicas?_

_Asentí. Lo meditó sólo unos segundos._

_-De acuerdo._

_Sonreí abiertamente de manera automática, pero en seguida cerré la boca y me la tapé con la mano._

_-Gracias, Severus._

_-Señor Snape._

_-Eso._

_Y así quedaron asentadas las normas de cumplimiento obligatorio. Por la tarde Severus se fue de casa durante un rato y cuando volvió traía una bolsa con ropa nueva para él. Me dijo:_

_-Este será mi uniforme para salir a la calle contigo._

_No entendía a qué se refería con "uniforme", pero vi que había comprado una sudadera negra con capucha y unos tejanos negros._

_-¿Este es tu uniforme?_

_-Ajá._

_Acto seguido subió a su habitación para ponérselo. Bajó vestido con aquellas ropas muggles y con la capucha bajada tanto como era posible sobre su rostro, entre esto y su cabello negro que se escapaba por los lados tapando donde la capucha no llegaba lo único que se veía de su cara era la punta de su nariz. _

_-Ahora iremos a comprarte lo que necesites – dijo._

_Yo no entendía nada pero le dejé hacer. ¿Me iba a comprar cosas? ¿El qué? Pronto lo averigüé. Me llevó a una tienda de ropa infantil para muggles donde me compró varias prendas de vestir, y después me compró dos pares de zapatos en otra tienda._

_-Ya no puedo comprarte nada más por el momento, por si no lo sabes, todo esto cuesta dinero – me reprochó, como si yo hubiera pedido alguna de esas cosas._

_Ignoro cuánto pagaba Lord Voldemort a sus mortífagos, si es que les pagaba algo, pero desde luego a Severus nunca le dejó muy por encima del borde de la miseria._

_-Otro día, cuando pueda permitírmelo, te compraré una túnica._

_Eso sí que me emocionó, ¡una túnica! ¡La primera túnica que iba a tener! Me abracé a él, loca de contento._

_-¡Gracias, Severus! – Exclamé._

_Él me apartó de él con gesto incómodo._

_-Señor… – se interrumpió – no, en la calle debes llamarme sólo "S"._

_-¿"S"? – Le miré extrañada, él asintió muy serio._

_-No debes pronunciar mi nombre fuera de casa. ¿Comprendes?_

_Asentí, tan seria como él. Y siempre cumplí la norma. De hecho, si no le llamaba "Señor Snape" era sencillamente porque no me daba la gana. Llamarle Severus le acercaba más a mí, y eso era lo único que quería._

-¿Quiere ahora ese té que le he ofrecido antes? – Pregunto – No me vendría mal estirar un poco las piernas…

Luna Lovegood me mira con sus ojos soñadores de cielo despejado y asiente con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Sí, por favor.

Cuando me levanto me noto algo entumecida, llevamos ya un buen rato sentadas. Me dirijo a la cocina sin prisas y me detengo un instante en un objeto que hay en la estantería cercana a la puerta, lo cojo y le digo a la joven:

-Esta es la famosa varita de juguete de la que le he hablado.

-¿Todavía la conserva? – Me pregunta, maravillada.

-Sí, todavía… – titubeo –, es el único objeto que guardo de antes de conocer a Severus.

-¿Puedo verla? – Dice levantándose y acercándose a mí.

-Por supuesto – contesto, dejándole el objeto en la palma de la mano, entonces me doy media vuelta y salgo hacia la cocina a preparar el té.


	3. 03 Clases particulares

Severus y Lord Voldemort aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling.

Muchísimas gracias y un beso a Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy y Sayuri Hasekura por sus comentarios.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Clases particulares**

Dos tazas humeantes reposan sobre la mesa de centro.

-¿Un poco de azúcar?

-Sí, por favor, tres terrones – contesta con su habitual placidez.

-¿Tres? Vaya.

-Me gusta muy dulce – dice, como si no fuera evidente.

Sonrío mientras le pongo tres terrones en su taza con las pinzas. A mí también me gusta el té con mucho azúcar, pero no tanto.

Cuando las dos tenemos los terrones que queríamos, cojo mi taza y me siento en el sofá, removiendo el líquido con la cucharita. El suave sonido del metal chocando contra la porcelana es como una melodía que me ayuda a sumergirme en los recuerdos y empiezo a hablar sin darme cuenta.

-Supongo que Severus podría simplemente haber ido a casa de mis padres y coger mi ropa y zapatos de allí, pero él entendía ya entonces lo que significaba querer dejarlo todo atrás, y creo que por eso no me lo propuso siquiera.

_Yo por mi parte estaba muy contenta con todo lo que él me había comprado, tanto que subí corriendo a mi dormitorio a estrenar alguna de las prendas. Acabé probándomelas todas delante del espejo, sólo para ver cómo me quedaban. Me di varias vueltas, mirándome desde todos los ángulos, haciendo posturitas, presumida. No recordaba la última vez que me había puesto ropa nueva. Al final me decidí por un vestido estampado en tonos verdes, guardé el resto y miré mis ropas viejas y sucias con una mueca de desagrado. Entonces se me ocurrió algo, até como pude esas prendas desgastadas y me hice con ellas una especie de muñeca informe. En realidad, de muñeca no tenía nada, era sólo tela de diferentes colores anudada de mala manera, pero si lo hacía una bola, al menos abultaba algo y podía imaginarme que era _algo parecido_ a una muñeca. Bendita imaginación…_

_Con mi flamante vestido nuevo y el bulto de tela bajo el brazo, descendí los escalones saltando y canturreando una canción que había escuchado a los niños de la calle y de la que, como no me sabía la letra, sólo tarareaba la tonada._

_Cuando llegué al salón, ví que Severus estaba leyendo – y fingiendo que no me había visto entrar – así que, no queriendo molestarle, me fui a un rincón de la estancia y me senté en el suelo a jugar en silencio, pero el joven no se había perdido uno sólo de mis movimientos y nada más sentarme con las piernas cruzadas me dijo:_

_-¿Piensas ensuciar tu vestido nuevo tan pronto?_

_Le miré extrañada._

_-El suelo no está para sentarse en él, para eso existen las sillas y el sofá – me reprendió._

_Me levanté, cabizbaja, en casa siempre me sentaba en el suelo porque en el sofá siempre estaban o mi padre o mi madre tumbados, durmiendo la mona a pierna suelta, y las sillas me dejaban demasiado baja con respecto de la mesa._

_-Lo siento – murmuré sintiendo las mejillas enrojecidas mientras me sentaba en el sofá, y me puse a acunar el juguete que con tan mala maña me había fabricado. Inconscientemente empecé a cantarle muy bajito lo mismo que había cantado al bajar la escalera y me iba inventando la letra sobre la marcha para que pareciera una canción de cuna._

_Severus me miró con irritación y me pidió que me callara, así que empecé a mover los labios, siguiendo la canción en mi mente, pero sin hacer ruido._

_-¿Por qué no sales a jugar fuera? – Me dijo, indicando la puerta de la calle con un leve movimiento de cabeza._

_-No puedo salir sola, lo dicen las normas – repliqué._

_-Puedes salir si yo te lo digo._

_Pero yo no quería salir porque me daba miedo que después no me dejara entrar de nuevo y negué con la cabeza, sin mirarle. Él resopló, contrariado._

_-¿No quieres salir? ¡Pues cada vez que yo entraba o salía de mi casa te veía sentada en el escalón de la calle!_

_Le miré con tristeza, si estaba en la calle era porque no quería estar dentro de la casa con mis padres. Él pareció darse cuenta enseguida, y suavizó un poco su expresión._

_-Está bien, haz lo que quieras…_

_Lanzó una mirada a lo que sostenía en mis brazos._

_-¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?_

_-Una muñeca._

_Él resopló de nuevo._

_-Eso no es una muñeca. Dámelo._

_Le entregué mi juguete y lo sujetó con dos dedos con cara de asco._

_-Esto es la ropa que llevabas puesta – dijo, y, con un simple movimiento de varita, transformó aquel fardo en una auténtica muñeca de trapo y me la entregó con total indiferencia._

_De la impresión, mi boca se quedó abierta durante unos segundos, y después, sin previo aviso, me puse a llorar con mucho sentimiento, abrazada a mi muñeca nueva. Aún a través de mi llanto pude ver al joven removerse inquieto ante mi inesperada reacción._

_-Vale – dijo irritado –, no llores, te lo volveré a dejar como estaba._

_Intentó coger el juguete, pero yo lo apreté con más fuerza contra mi pecho, negando con la cabeza. Él no lo podía entender, yo estaba llorando de alegría, porque nunca antes había tenido una muñeca. Había visto niñas en la calle jugando con sus preciosas y perfectas muñequitas, y siempre había deseado tener una yo también, pero cuando mis padres conseguían algo de dinero lo que hacían era bebérselo, no comprarme tonterías a mí. Por eso al ver el juguete me pareció lo más bonito que había visto en la vida. Él sin embargo me miraba frustrado, no entendía qué diablos me pasaba._

_-Deja de llorar ya, niña – se impacientó._

_Curiosamente, consiguió que cesara mi llanto, lo último que quería era enfadarle después de haberme hecho un regalo tan bonito._

_-Gracias – murmuré secándome los ojos con la manga de la túnica, y volví al sofá dándole suaves besitos en la cara a mi muñeca. _

_Cuando me di la vuelta para sentarme noté que él seguía mirándome con el ceño fruncido, y yo procuré hacer el mínimo ruido posible y no moverme demasiado mientras jugaba para no molestar, pero él dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesita, se inclinó hacia delante para mirarme mejor y enlazó sus manos, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas. Yo, que había estado vigilándole de reojo, me giré ahora abiertamente hacia él para ver qué sucedía. Su ceño seguía fruncido y su cara mostraba una expresión de profundo desagrado. Cuando le miré dijo:_

_-¿Siempre tienes que ir tan desgreñada?_

_Me toqué el pelo con sorpresa._

_-Pero si me he peinado – protesté._

_Compuso una sonrisa torcida._

_-¿A eso le llamas peinarse?_

_Me ruboricé hasta las orejas. Él hizo un movimiento con su varita y al instante apareció un peine en su mano._

_-Ven aquí – ordenó._

_Me levanté y fui hasta él abrazada a mi muñeca. Me dijo que me diera la vuelta y en cuanto lo hice empezó a desenmarañar mi largo y enredado cabello sin ninguna delicadeza, yo solté gran cantidad de "ays" y "uys" y apreté mucho los ojos para que no se me saltaran las lágrimas otra vez. Cuando se dio por satisfecho la tortura cesó. Me pidió que me girase y cuando lo hice Severus parpadeó asombrado ante la expresión de mi rostro._

_-¿Qué? – Dijo._

_-Me has hecho daño – dije, moqueando un poco. _

_-No seas quejica, sólo te he desenredado ese nido de pájaros que tenías por pelo – replicó, restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano._

_-Prefiero peinarme yo, tú eres muy bruto – lloriqueé._

_-Pues si quieres peinarte tú tendrás que aprender a hacerlo bien, ¿no?_

_Seguí moqueando un poco más y él puso cara de fastidio._

_-Venga, venga, no es para tanto. Ahora estás mucho mejor, antes parecías… – pareció buscar una comparación adecuada – parecías un león._

_Le miré sorprendida._

_-¿Un león?_

_-Sí, un león grande y salvaje y horriblemente despeinado._

_Me puse a reír imaginándome con aspecto de león, levanté las manos enseñando las uñas y me puse a rugir, divertida. Él pareció relajarse un poco al ver que había dejado de lloriquear, y yo me fui a sentar y empecé a jugar con la muñeca. Entonces él se levantó y subió las escaleras y se pasó mucho rato en el piso superior. Me había fijado en que al mediodía, antes de servir los platos para comer, él había llevado algo a la habitación en la que yo no había entrado aún, no había visto lo que era porque lo tapaba con su cuerpo, pero cuando bajó las escaleras de nuevo ya no llevaba nada. Yo estaba convencida de que ahora había vuelto a ir a esa habitación y estaba muy intrigada, así que cuando volvió a entrar en el salón no pude evitar preguntar._

_-¿Qué hay en ese cuarto?_

_-Nada que a ti te importe. ¿No sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato?_

_Abrí mucho los ojos y pregunté tontamente:_

_-¿Por qué lo mató? – Yo, pobre de mí, no había escuchado nunca esa expresión. _

_Severus debió pensar que era idiota, porque se llevó la mano a la cara en un gesto de exasperación._

_-Niña estúpida, es sólo una forma de hablar…_

_Yo seguía sin entender qué tenía que ver el pobre gato con todo aquello pero no dije nada. En cualquier caso él debió notar mi confusión porque aclaró:_

_-Quiere decir que no metas la nariz donde no te llaman. Que te ocupes de tus asuntos, que ni se te ocurra entrar ahí, ¿entendido?_

_Asentí, ahora sí lo había entendido. Él suspiró._

_-¡Merlín! ¿Por qué he tenido que meterme en este lío? Debería haberte dejado en la calle hasta que vinieran los de los servicios sociales, no debería haber entrado en tu casa ni siquiera para comprobar… – se detuvo – no debería haber entrado. Como si no tuviera ya bastantes problemas. _

_De repente hizo una mueca de dolor y se miró el antebrazo, el Lord le llamaba, aunque yo no sabía todavía nada de esto. Le vi poner cara de preocupación._

_-¿Y ahora quién se va a ocupar de ti mientras estoy fuera, Collins?_

_Me miró con intensidad un momento y después se levantó, cogió su capa y se dirigió a la puerta mientras se la colocaba sobre los hombros. No hizo falta que se cambiara de ropa porque dentro de casa solía ir casi siempre con su túnica y no con sus ropas muggles._

_-Tengo que salir. Te vas a tener que quedar aquí sola un buen rato, ¿serás capaz de no romper nada?_

_Asentí._

_-Bien, y recuerda las normas – dijo con severidad, señalando con el dedo el piso de arriba._

_Volví a asentir y él se marchó satisfecho. Mientras estuvo fuera seguí jugando con mi muñeca durante casi toda la tarde, pero cuando el día estaba empezando a oscurecer al otro lado de la ventana escuché un ruido procedente del piso de arriba y me sobresalté. Me quedé quieta un buen rato por si se repetía, pero no fue así. De todos modos empecé a subir las escaleras despacio, muy atenta a cualquier sonido, me acerqué a la puerta prohibida y pegué la oreja a ella. En el interior se oían ruidos apagados que no supe identificar. Estaba segura de que ahí había alguien. ¿Quién debía ser? ¿Tendría Severus a alguien prisionero?_

_De repente oí la puerta de la calle y el corazón se me paró. Al segundo siguiente estaba bajando las escaleras a la carrera y me planté en el salón en un santiamén, justo a tiempo para ver el ceño fruncido del hombre junto a la entrada._

_-Estaba en el lavabo – mentí, aunque él no me había hecho ninguna pregunta. _

_Severus entornó los ojos pero no dijo nada, parecía perdido en otros pensamientos. Colgó la capa en el perchero y se sentó en el sofá, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos, se le veía algo cansado. Me quedé en el umbral de la puerta, vacilando. No sabía qué hacer, estaba un poco aburrida de estar toda la tarde sola, pero él no parecía tener ganas de hacer nada. Miré las estanterías y se me ocurrió coger un libro para jugar a contarle un cuento a la muñeca, al fin y al cabo, Severus me había dado permiso para hacerlo. Saqué el que tenía un lomo con el color más llamativo, me senté en el sofá y me puse a contarle un cuento en silencio a mi muñeca. Al cabo de un rato el joven abrió los ojos y escuché su voz susurrante que me preguntaba:_

_-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?_

_Le expliqué que le estaba contando un cuento a Dolly, ni siquiera me preguntó quién era, supongo que dio por hecho que era el nombre que le había puesto a la muñeca, pero me miró con el ceño fruncido._

_-Primero – dijo con aspereza –, eso no es un libro de cuentos, sino un manual de pociones. Y segundo, lo estás sujetando del revés – hizo una leve pausa –. No sabes leer._

_No era una pregunta, y sin embargo contesté negando con la cabeza. Él dio un resoplido, irritado, y me restregó por la cara que él había aprendido a leer cuando tenía tres años, y yo tenía seis y aún no sabía. Pero es que nadie me había enseñado nunca, mis padres no se habían preocupado de enviarme al colegio, así que en lugar de enfadarme o sentirme avergonzada, pregunté:_

_-¿Me enseñas?_

_Él me miró estupefacto._

_-No soy un jodido maestro – rezongó._

_Agaché la cabeza, decepcionada, pero entonces él dio un profundo suspiro, se levantó y cogió el libro de mis manos. Miró el lomo como si fuera la primera vez que veía ese libro._

_-Este no es el más indicado, precisamente._

_Se dirigió a la estantería, colocó el libro en su lugar y seleccionó otro. Volvió con el tomo entreabierto en sus manos y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá._

_-Este es más adecuado para lo que necesitamos y además tiene algunas ilustraciones que a lo mejor te gustará ver._

_Miré las páginas del libro que el hombre tenía abiertas y ví el dibujo de una estatua y una golondrina._

_-¿Qué libro es? – Pregunté, intrigada._

_-Se titula "El príncipe feliz y otros cuentos", es de un escritor llamado Oscar Wilde – Se quedó pensando un rato en silencio –. No sé muy bien cómo hacer esto… nunca he enseñado a nadie a leer…_

_De pronto levantó la mano derecha, que había permanecido oculta bajo el libro, y la puso sobre las páginas, y yo solté un pequeño grito. Estaba manchada de sangre. Le miré y ví que él tenía la vista fija en la mano con expresión irritada, cerró el libro de golpe, lo dejó en el sofá y subió al baño. Yo le seguí y contemplé asustada cómo se lavaba las manos._

_-¿Estás herido? _

_-No – dijo escuetamente._

_-¿Y por qué tienes sangre?_

_Me dirigió una mirada terrible pero no contestó y no insistí más en el tema. Regresó a la sala conmigo pegada a sus talones y se sentó, recogiendo el libro de paso._

_-Bien, ¿quieres que te enseñe a leer, o no?_

_A partir de entonces se convirtió en mi profesor. Y no sólo me enseñó a leer, cosa que aprendí bastante rápido para su satisfacción y la mía, que sólo deseaba tenerle contento, sino que me empezó a dar clases de todo tipo de cosas. De cultura general, de historia, de lenguaje, de matemáticas… todo lo que debería estar aprendiendo en el colegio me lo enseñó él, que no quería arriesgarse a llevarme a una escuela primaria muggle. Creo que pensaba que cuánta menor relación tuviera con el resto de la gente más seguro sería para ambos. Quizá era un poco paranoico pensar así, pero no hay que olvidar que él se movía en un mundo muy peligroso, y quizás un poco de paranoia era lo que se necesitaba para lograr sobrevivir._

-Así que se podría decir que él fue su profesor particular, ¿no?

Luna Lovegood me miraba con expresión soñadora.

-Sí, efectivamente, él fue mi profesor particular. Antes de dar clases en Hogwarts, ya había ejercido de profesor conmigo. Y cuando aprendí a leer y escribir correctamente, me empezó a enseñar también pociones básicas. Sólo la teoría, claro, porque yo todavía no podía hacer magia, y ni siquiera tenía varita aún, pero me enseñó a reconocer los ingredientes y a saber qué aplicaciones tenían y cómo mezclarlos. Pero esto fue tiempo después, aproximadamente un año más tarde de aquel día en que regresó con la mano ensangrentada.

-¿Y siendo su profesor era ya tan estricto como lo era en la escuela?

-Oh, sí. Severus siempre fue muy estricto. Tenía poca paciencia y los niños no le gustaron nunca, lo que hace todavía más extraordinario que me acogiera como lo hizo. Pero yo no tenía… ¿cómo lo diría? Verá, estaba muy motivada para aprender, quería impresionarle, quería que estuviera orgulloso de mí para que no se pudiera arrepentir de permitirme vivir con él. Y además, yo no tenía muchas distracciones que me hicieran perder la atención sobre mis estudios, ya que apenas salía de allí y no tenía relación con otra gente, así que me podía pasar muchas horas estudiando sin la tentación de dejarlo para más tarde. Por todo esto yo solía aprender bastante rápido, y cuando algo me costaba él me obligaba a practicar una y otra vez, y yo seguía haciéndolo incluso mientras él estaba fuera.

_Pero estaba explicándole cómo era al principio, cuando justo habíamos empezado con las primeras lecciones de lectura y escritura, y Severus las alternaba con sus repentinas desapariciones, que siempre sucedían después de que se mirase el brazo con gesto de dolor. Cuando volvía a casa después de ausentarse, muchas veces lo hacía ensangrentado como aquella vez, pero no siempre era sangre suya. Yo siempre me alarmaba y sólo respiraba tranquila cuando comprobaba que no tenía ninguna herida. A veces traía unas heridas muy feas que le costaba mucho curarse y dejaban una cicatriz más en su cuerpo, otras se cerraban en seguida y de inmediato su piel quedaba como si nunca se hubiese abierto. Él nunca quería decirme cómo se las había hecho, aunque a la vista de lo que sé ahora está claro que algunas eran hechas en combate y otras se trataban de castigos del Lord. Pero fuera suya la sangre que le manchaba o no, llegase herido o intacto, lo cierto era que cada vez volvía más cansado de sus misiones. _

_Unos días más tarde, cuando llegó a casa tiró la capa directamente al suelo, en vez de colgarla en el perchero, y subió los escalones con rapidez para ir al baño a quitarse la túnica que estaba empapada de sangre. Yo le seguí como siempre para ver si era suya o no, y vi con horror que la camisa blanca que llevaba a veces bajo la túnica estaba también manchada de rojo y tenía un enorme desgarrón. Cuando se quitó la prenda me llevé las manos a la boca y solté un grito ahogado. Él ni me miró, se estaba examinando una larga y profunda herida transversal en su costado izquierdo y tenía pequeños cortes y magulladuras en ambos brazos y en todo el torso y el abdomen. Severus soltó una maldición y procedió a curarse como pudo, apretando los dientes y poniendo especial dedicación al corte abierto que sangraba abundantemente, aunque, como todos sabemos, las heridas producidas por determinados hechizos son difíciles de curar, y esta parecía ser una de ellas._

_-Malditos muggles hijos de perra – masculló con voz grave y cargada de odio, y pegó una patada a la papelera que estaba al lado del lavamanos._

_-¿Te ha herido un muggle? – Pregunté._

_Me miró con ojos turbios y enfurecidos._

_-No, me ha herido mi amo. Me ha castigado por culpa tuya._

_Abrí mucho los ojos, asustada._

_-¿Por culpa mía?_

_Se acercó a mí amenazadoramente y se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura. Tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos._

_-Tenía que entregárselos a todos, ¿sabes? Esas eran las órdenes que me había dado. "Tráemelos a todos". Una orden sencilla y clara, fácil de cumplir. ¿Y qué pasó? Que entre los jodidos muggles había una niña de tu edad – escupía las palabras como si fueran veneno – y… y yo no se la entregué. La dejé escapar. Por ti, porque me recordaba a ti. _

_Se incorporó, soltó un grito de rabia y pegó otra fuerte patada, esta vez, contra la pared. Entonces se escuchó un ruido procedente de la habitación prohibida. Severus cerró los ojos, tomó aire profundamente, y me dejó para entrar en ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

_Yo me quedé en el pasillo, conmocionada. Tenía la visión de la tremenda herida clavada en mi mente, todavía sangraba cuando había entrado en el dormitorio. Me sentí culpable sin saber muy bien por qué y me puse a llorar desconsolada. Cuando el joven salió de la habitación y me encontró así puso cara de fastidio._

_-¿Qué te pasa a tí ahora? ¿Por qué lloras?_

_-Lo… lo siento._

_-¿Qué es lo que sientes?_

_-Lo que he hecho para que te hagan daño._

_-Tú no… – suspiró, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, pasándose una mano por la cara con gesto de agobio – tú no has hecho nada, Collins. Lo he dicho porque estaba enfadado. Anda, ve abajo y juega con tu muñeca mientras yo acabo de curarme._

_Todavía sollozando bajé al salón. Entonces vi la capa en el suelo, la recogí, la plegué y la dejé en el sofá porque yo no llegaba al perchero. Sin saberlo acababa de iniciar una tradición en esa casa, porque desde entonces, Severus tomó la costumbre de dejar caer la capa al suelo cuando volvía de una misión, y yo adquirí el hábito de recogerla por él. Era el único desorden, el único gesto descuidado que Severus permitía en su ordenada vida. No sé por qué empezó a hacerlo, quizá era una manera de dejar atrás lo que había estado haciendo cuando estaba fuera, quizá fue debido a que a medida que pasaba el tiempo él volvía cada vez más cansado – y creo que no me equivoco cuando digo que también desengañado – de los trabajos que le encargaba el Lord, el caso es que ese gesto se convirtió en un ritual para nosotros hasta el día en que Voldemort desapareció._

_Cuando llegué abajo esperé nerviosa a que bajara él también, ya había dejado de llorar, pero todavía me sentía muy triste y culpable aunque él hubiera dicho que no había hecho nada malo, y me abracé muy fuerte a mi muñeca buscando consuelo._

_Él entró en el salón un rato después. Se había cambiado de ropa, yo le miré preocupada, pero él había vuelto a adoptar su expresión inescrutable de siempre y apenas se fijó en mí mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en su butaca y cogía el libro que había estado leyendo el día anterior. Me acerqué a él con timidez, todavía agarrando con fuerza mi muñeca, y pregunté:_

_-¿Por qué no cambias de trabajo?_

_Alzó la vista del libro y me miró con el ceño fruncido._

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Si tu amo es tan malo como para castigarte así, ¿por qué no buscas otro amo?_

_Su rostro se tensó visiblemente._

_-Mi amo no es malo. Va a cambiar el mundo y yo le ayudaré a hacerlo – añadió irguiéndose un poco, con altivez._

_-Pero te ha hecho daño… – insistí._

_-Me lo merecía, por haber contravenido una orden directa suya – replicó con convicción._

_-Entonces… cuando vuelves con sangre que no es tuya…_

_Cerró el libro de golpe con la mano que lo sostenía, haciéndome respingar, y lo dejó en la mesita. _

_-Es hora de que sepas algo del mundo en el que vives – dijo, y empezó a soltarme una perorata sobre la represión que vivía el mundo mágico por culpa de los sucios muggles y sus primitivos miedos hacia todo lo que no fuera burdo y rústico como ellos. _

_Me explicó que eran seres indignos, y que no merecían siquiera existir. Me habló de los ideales de su brillante y poderoso amo, y de cómo gracias a él y al trabajo de los hombres que estaban a su servicio, los magos y brujas de todo el mundo podrían ser libres._

_-Pronto, los muggles serán historia – concluyó._

_-¿Y los squibs? – Pregunté, yo ya conocía esta palabra porque él me la había enseñado al poco de ir a vivir allí._

_Se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento apoyándose en los extremos de los reposabrazos y acercó su cara a la mía, como si fuera a hacerme una confidencia._

_-También – susurró, triunfante –. Sólo quedaremos los magos y las brujas._

_Por el tono en que lo dijo parecía querer que me alegrara con él por los fantásticos planes de su señor, pero a pesar de mi incipiente aversión hacia los squibs yo no podía dejar de pensar en las heridas que le había infligido, sobre todo en aquel espantoso corte en su costado, y consideraba que si alguien era tan cruel como para hacerle eso a su propio siervo no podía ser buena persona, daba igual que fuera brujo, muggle o squib. _

_No sé hasta qué punto él se suscribía a esta política de corazón o sólo se dejaba seducir por la posibilidad de vengarse por las afrentas recibidas. Hay que tener en cuenta que en esa época era todavía muy joven, estaba cargado de odio, y – aunque yo todavía no sabía esto – despreciaba profundamente a los muggles por culpa de su padre – igual que yo ya despreciaba a los squibs por el mismo motivo –, y gente como Petunia Evans tampoco había hecho nada por mejorar sus sentimientos hacia ellos. Pero en todo caso creo poder asegurar que nunca disfrutó de la tortura y los asesinatos porque, aunque su rostro era impasible cuando volvía a casa, a medida que sus misiones se volvían más cruentas empezaron a hacer aparición las pesadillas. Ya no era yo la única que soñaba por la noche._

_A veces cuando iba a su cama, como era mi costumbre al despertar de un mal sueño, le veía removerse inquieto mientras dormía, o le escuchaba murmurar cosas incomprensibles. En otras ocasiones, me despertaba asustada al oírle gritar, y le encontraba sentado en la cama, sudoroso y con el pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo desenfrenado de su respiración. Entonces yo le ponía una mano en el hombro, él se giraba para mirarme con los ojos desorbitados y la boca entreabierta, y cuando su respiración se calmaba un poco se volvía a recostar, dándose de nuevo la vuelta sin decir una sola palabra._


	4. 04 El secreto desvelado

Severus, Lord Voldemort y Bellatrix aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling.

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91 y GiotMalfoy por sus comentarios.

* * *

**_Capítulo 4 – El secreto desvelado_**

_Sin embargo, antes de que las pesadillas empezaran a acosarle a él también, sucedió algo. Llevaba ya unas tres semanas en la casa, Severus me daba clases particulares cada día y seguía con sus frecuentes ausencias, y yo ya poseía una flamante túnica de bruja, la primera, que él había aprovechado para comprarme un día que fue al callejón Diagon en busca de unos ingredientes para sus pociones._

_Yo no cabía en mí de gozo. Me miré y me remiré delante del espejo con la túnica puesta, era de color lila, tenía las mangas muy acampanadas, y la capucha era tan larga y puntiaguda que casi llegaba al suelo. Tenía también dos bolsillos muy hondos que Severus hechizó para agrandarlos aún más por dentro y que así cupiera mi muñeca, porque yo no la había soltado ni un segundo desde que él me la dio. Incluso dormía con ella, y cuando me levantaba de la cama para ir a la habitación de Severus a causa de algún mal sueño, la llevaba conmigo también. La primera vez que lo hice, el joven me despertó con gesto de disgusto._

_-Vaya, así que ahora somos tres en la cama, pronto no vamos a caber._

_Yo sonreí con timidez y contesté:_

_-Es que Dolly tenía una pesadilla._

_-Ah, conque es eso, ¿eh? – Aunque intentó mantener el tono serio, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa irónica._

_Los días fueron adquiriendo para mí una regularidad muy tranquilizadora, que sólo era quebrada por la imprevisibilidad de las llamadas del Lord. En esa casa me sentía cuidada y a salvo. No me importaba que el joven fuera arisco, o que a veces se enfadara conmigo sin saber muy bien qué era lo que había hecho mal, lo que me importaba era que, por mucho mal humor que tuviera, él nunca me había levantado la mano, siempre estaba sobrio, y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se mostrara irritado por haberse cargado conmigo por culpa de una debilidad momentánea, se ocupaba de mí y me prestaba atención cuando lo necesitaba. Era todo un cambio para mí. Así que me propuse ser para él la mejor de las ayudas. _

_Cuando se retiraba a su estudio de pociones, él acostumbraba a encerrarse dentro, pero yo le insistí para que me dejara entrar y así ver cómo trabajaba. Al principio se mostró reacio, pero después accedió, prohibiéndome que me acercara al caldero y ordenándome que no tocara absolutamente nada de lo que había allí. _

_Yo me fijaba en todo lo que hacía, aprendí cada una de sus rutinas, hasta que fui capaz de prever los movimientos que iba a realizar mientras preparaba las pociones, y un día le sorprendí alcanzándole la varita en el momento preciso y después el trapo para secarse las manos cuando todavía no había hecho el ademán de cogerlo. Me miró con las cejas alzadas, pero no dijo nada. A partir de entonces, me aceptó como ayudante, y de vez en cuando me pedía que le pasara esto o aquello, y yo lo hacía como si fuera el trabajo más importante de mi vida. Cuando aprendí a leer empecé a llevarle también los frascos de los ingredientes, que estaban todos etiquetados con su pulcra y apretada letra._

_Me gustaba tanto ayudarle en su estudio que cuando jugaba con mi muñeca hacía ver que estaba preparando pociones yo misma. Cogía un vaso de la cocina y una cucharita y hacía ver que revolvía el inexistente líquido, y utilizaba tapones de botellas como los frascos de los ingredientes. Adoptaba una postura rígida, con la espalda muy recta, igual que hacía él, y cuando acababa de remover la supuesta poción, hacía saltar chispas de mi varita de juguete, simulaba que vertía con mucho cuidado el líquido del vaso en un tapón y lo levantaba triunfante, diciendo: "Ya está terminado el elixir de la vida", o "Por fin he logrado crear el mejor filtro quitamiedos del mundo", o alguna otra cosa por el estilo._

_Cuando jugaba de este modo, Severus me miraba de manera extraña, como si no supiera muy bien qué pensar de mí. Un día, cuando yo todavía tenía las manos levantadas sosteniendo el minúsculo tapón como si lo estuviera mostrando al mundo para que lo admirara, el joven me preguntó:_

_-Así que te gustan las pociones, ¿eh?_

_Asentí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-En el colegio era mi asignatura favorita… – dijo pensativo – cuando seas un poco mayor te enseñaré a mezclar los ingredientes._

_Era la primera vez que hablaba de lo que haríamos en tiempo futuro, y yo me quedé estupefacta. "Cuando seas un poco mayor", había dicho. No podía sentirme más feliz, fui hacia él y le abracé en un impulso, él arrugó el ceño y gruñó un poco, sorprendido, ya que no entendía qué mosca me había picado._

_-_Así que él terminó por aceptarla en su vida.

-Bueno, sí. Supongo que tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo. En un principio quizá mantuvo la esperanza de que me desvaneciera en el aire, o de que un día volviese a casa y no estuviera – bromeo –, pero yo era recalcitrante ya en esa época.

La señorita Lovegood me devuelve la sonrisa, y me pregunto fugazmente qué debía pensar Severus de esta alumna suya. Me había hablado alguna vez de ella diciendo que la gente la llamaba Lunática, pero jamás me dio su opinión personal sobre la joven.

-¿Cómo le iba a usted en Pociones? – Me atrevo a preguntar.

-¿A mí? – Parece sorprendida – Oh, bueno… normalmente sacaba notas aceptables, aunque una vez se cayó un smirkel blando dentro de mi caldero y se echó todo a perder pero el profesor Snape no quiso creerme, dijo que yo había mezclado mal los ingredientes y me suspendió…

No puedo evitar una sonrisa.

-Realmente era un profesor muy duro – añade –. El más duro que he tenido jamás… aparte de que… en fin, cuando yo cursaba séptimo todos creíamos que él era… – asiento, sé perfectamente lo que quiere decir – no nos portamos muy bien ese año. Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom y yo encabezamos el renovado Ejército de Dumbledore y nos oponíamos al régimen dictatorial de Snape en la escuela… o eso creíamos. Pero ahora sólo pienso que le pusimos las cosas un poco más difíciles, al pobre hombre…

Vuelvo asentir, pensativa, y recuerdo las veces que Severus venía a verme cuando era director, quejándose de los problemas que tenía para controlar a los alumnos. Se sentía enormemente frustrado por la situación.

-Estábamos en guerra – digo, encogiéndome de hombros –, todos hacíamos lo que creíamos conveniente…

Me pierdo un momento en ensoñaciones que todavía no me toca afrontar antes de retomar el hilo donde lo habíamos dejado.

-En fin, había comenzado a hablar hace un rato de mi tercera semana en la casa. Esos días ocurrió algo muy importante, mucho más que la compra de mi primera túnica.

_A lo largo de ese tiempo, yo había observado las constantes visitas de Severus a la habitación prohibida del piso superior. Entraba en ella varias veces al día, cerraba la puerta tras él sin dejarme ver lo que había en su interior, y permanecía allí encerrado largo rato._

_Pero una noche me desperté al escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de allí, primero un golpe sordo, y luego unos suaves quejidos. Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia esa habitación caminando temerosa, intentando no hacer crujir la madera del suelo. Alargué mi mano hacia el pomo y entonces Severus, al que yo no había visto porque se me había acercado por detrás sigiloso como un gato, me apartó la mano con bastantes malos modos. Le miré sorprendida, y el me devolvió una mirada adusta._

_-Estabas a punto de incumplir una de las prohibiciones que te puse, Collins._

_Agaché la vista, avergonzada. Tenía razón._

_-Es que he oído un ruido… – murmuré._

_-Me da igual. No puedes entrar aquí, ¿está claro?_

_Asentí sin dejar de mirar al suelo._

_-Ahora vete a la cama._

_Retrocedí unos pasos mientras él asía el pomo de la puerta, pero cuando Severus abrió vio algo que le alarmó y se lanzó hacia dentro como una exhalación y yo me acerqué al umbral para espiar. Vi cómo se agachaba en el suelo detrás de una cama vacía y desordenada, y cuando se incorporó sostenía entre sus brazos un cuerpo lánguido y delgado, que estaba encorvado y parecía incapaz de mantenerse por su propio pie. Aunque la luz estaba apagada se filtraba algo de claridad proveniente de las farolas de la calle, y por eso pude ver que se trataba de una mujer con unos rasgos muy parecidos a los de Severus. _

_El joven ayudó a la mujer a meterse de nuevo en la cama, y entonces me vio a mí parada delante de la puerta y su cara reflejó una rabia intensa. Cuando la mujer estuvo acostada se acercó a mí a grandes zancadas, con los puños apretados y rechinando los dientes, y me dijo con brusquedad que me largara, pero yo le pregunté si podía ayudarle en algo y en su rostro hubo un segundo de duda que enseguida se apagó, pero cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con menos agresividad._

_-No – dijo –, ahora vete a dormir._

_Se giró y fue hacia la mujer, pero no cerró la puerta, debió considerar que no tenía sentido ahora que el secreto había sido desvelado. El joven incorporó un poco a la mujer en la cama, que gemía lastimeramente, y le acarició con suavidad la espalda. Ella estaba murmurando algo que yo no podía llegar a entender, pero no parecía darse cuenta de que el joven estaba ahí. Él la mecía despacio para calmarla y le susurraba que todo iría bien, que Tobías no volvería a tocarla, y que pronto él se ocuparía personalmente de que todos los muggles pagasen por ser tan sucios y despreciables._

_-Te sentirás orgullosa de mí, madre. Ayudaré a librar al mundo de esta lacra, ya lo verás._

_Al oír que la llamaba así mi sorpresa fue mayúscula porque yo creía que su madre había muerto, pero los rumores que hacían circular los chiquillos de la calle estaban, evidentemente, equivocados. Me retiré silenciosamente y me fui a mi dormitorio._

_Al día siguiente él estaba de muy mal humor, pero yo era sólo una cría, y sentía mucha curiosidad, así que no pude evitar hacer preguntas._

_-¿Es tu madre? – Dije, mientras me comía una tostada durante el desayuno._

_Me miró con cara de disgusto._

_-No se come con la boca llena._

_Engullí lo que tenía en la boca y volví a la carga._

_-Pero, ¿es esa tu madre?_

_-Sí._

_-Yo creía que estaba muerta._

_Me dirigió una mirada de desdén._

_-¿Y qué te llevó a pensar eso?_

_Estuve a punto de decirle que los niños hacían correr rumores sobre él en la calle, pero preferí callar y me encogí de hombros._

_-No sé._

_-Pues si no sabes, evita a llegar a conclusiones precipitadas._

_Hubo un momento de silencio que no tardé en interrumpir con más preguntas._

_-¿Y por qué no baja a desayunar con nosotros?_

_Severus me miró de reojo, siempre le incomodaba cuando me lanzaba a hacer preguntas, y yo nunca me conformaba con una sola._

_-Ella… no está bien, está enferma. No sale nunca de su habitación, no puede levantarse._

_-¿Qué le pasa?_

_-Ya te lo he dicho, está enferma. Y no hables con la boca llena._

_-Pero podría bajar con nosotros – insistí después de tragar lo que estaba masticando._

_-No, no puede._

_Él pareció dar por zanjado el tema con eso, pero yo no estaba satisfecha todavía y seguí pinchándole para que me explicara más, hasta que, cansado de oírme, me contó que su madre sufría una enfermedad mental y que cuando se enteró decidió que se encargaría de cuidarla él mismo en lugar de enviarla a San Mungo. Pero la mujer apenas hablaba o se movía, se pasaba el día tumbada con los ojos abiertos, mirando al techo sin verlo, y él tenía que ayudarla a comer, a asearse y a hacer sus necesidades, además de vigilar constantemente que estuviera bien. A veces soñaba y murmuraba incoherencias, o se removía y caía de la cama, como la noche anterior. Entonces él se aseguraba de que no se hubiera hecho daño, la volvía a acostar y la calmaba de lo que fuera que la había alterado._

_A mí me dio mucha pena que la mujer no pudiera salir de su habitación y le pregunté de nuevo si no habría alguna manera de hacer que bajara al salón aunque sólo fuera para estar sentada en una silla, junto a nosotros. Le dije que le ayudaría a cuidarla, y aunque hizo una mueca sarcástica y me espetó que yo no podía cuidar ni de mí misma, pareció agradecido por mi ofrecimiento. _

_Ese día estuvo muy pensativo, y a la hora de la cena subió las escaleras para después bajarlas con la mujer en brazos, vestida con una túnica de color azul marino, y la depositó en una silla junto a la mesa. Yo me puse muy contenta al verla, pero ella tenía la mirada perdida y no parecía consciente de nada de lo que había a su alrededor. Aún así empecé a hablar con la mujer._

_-Hola, me llamo Julia, me alegro de conocerte – dije con naturalidad._

_-Te llamas Julianna – me corrigió Severus._

_-No le hagas caso – repliqué, hablando con ella –, mi mamá me llamaba Julia, y tú puedes llamarme igual. _

_Severus frunció el ceño._

_-¿Sabes que tu hijo es muy cascarrabias? – Le pregunté a la mujer en un susurro casi inaudible – Pero cuida mucho de mí. Me gusta vivir aquí con vosotros, me siento segura, antes no era así, ¿sabes?_

_-Deja de parlotear y cómete la cena, que se te enfriará – me reprendió Severus._

_Pinché un trozo de carne con el tenedor y seguí hablando con la mujer, le presenté a Dolly y me puse a charlar con ella de cualquier cosa que se me pasaba por la cabeza. Severus se mostró más silencioso que de costumbre, dio de comer a su madre y nos estuvo vigilando a las dos con cierto recelo, pero no volvió a intervenir en absoluto en toda la conversación o, más bien, en mi monólogo._

_Después de cenar Severus la sentó en el sofá, y mientras él fingía que leía un libro, pero en realidad nos espiaba por encima de él, yo acariciaba la larga cabellera entrecana de la mujer y le cantaba la única canción que sabía. Después me senté a su lado y me puse a jugar con mi muñeca, hablando con ella de vez en cuando._

_Al llegar la hora de ir a dormir Severus fue a levantarla del sofá, pero se quedó paralizado a medio gesto cuando vio que la mano derecha de su madre se alzaba para rozar mi mejilla con dos dedos. _

_-¿Madre? – Su voz sonó temblorosa, pero la mujer no reaccionó, bajó de nuevo la mano, y volvió a adoptar la expresión ausente de siempre._

_Severus tragó saliva y, tras unos segundos de indecisión, la levantó del sofá y se la llevó a la habitación para acostarla. Cuando volvió abajo parecía trastornado. Me miró sin verme y se quedó inmóvil en medio del salón sin decir nada. Me acerqué a él y le cogí la mano, que estaba helada._

_-Tu madre me gusta – dije._

_Bajó la vista hacia mí y después miró la mano que sujetaba la suya, estaba más pálido que de costumbre._

_-Yo… – comenzó con dificultad – me alegro de que hayas estado hablando con ella. _

_Eso para él equivalía a decir "gracias" y aunque yo hacía poco que le conocía, eso lo entendía perfectamente._

_A partir de ese momento, Eileen pasó mucho tiempo con nosotros, aunque era como si no estuviera, porque ella nunca reaccionaba a nada de lo que nosotros hiciéramos o dijéramos. Aquel sorprendente acto de acariciar mi mejilla no se repitió, pero a mí me gustaba tenerla allí y a Severus… no sé exactamente cómo se sentía Severus al respecto, pero supongo que, como era normal en él, debía tratarse de una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, aunque estaba claro que si él no hubiera querido la mujer habría seguido en la habitación. _

_Le pedí al joven que me dejara darle la comida a mí, quería quitarle trabajo y responsabilidades, para que no se sintiera tan agobiado de tener que encargarse de dos personas él solo, y aunque al principio no le pareció buena idea, después de ver que no lo hacía mal me permitió encargarme de alimentarla. Cada vez que él tenía que ir a alguna misión del Lord, sin embargo, volvía a subirla con delicadeza a su dormitorio antes de marcharse._

-¿Cuando murió su padre?

Los ojos de la señorita Lovegood parecen concentrar toda su atención en mí en estos momentos, cosa bastante inusual.

-¿Tobías? – Intento pensar – No lo sé exactamente. A Severus no le gustaba hablar de él. Creo que sólo me lo mencionó dos veces, pero nunca me dijo de qué había muerto ni cuando. Aunque por algunos comentarios que hizo sobre su madre, deduzco que murió después de que ella se enajenara.

-¿Cómo era ella?

Sonrío un poco al recordarla.

-Oh, Eileen era muy parecida a Severus, físicamente. O más bien, al revés, claro. Sus cejas eran poderosas y expresivas como las de su hijo, sus ojos y su cabello del mismo tono azabache, aunque cuando yo la conocí tenía abundantes canas rompiendo el negro. Tenía unos labios finos y duros y una nariz pequeña y recta, esto era lo que más la diferenciaba de su hijo, supongo que él heredó la nariz de su padre. No era una mujer hermosa, pero a pesar de que el conjunto de sus facciones resultaba duro y severo, el óvalo de su cara y el brillo de sus ojos, aunque algo apagado en aquellos tiempos, lo suavizaban y le daban un aire amable y paciente.

-Eso también la diferenciaba de su hijo…

Sonrío todavía más.

-Es cierto. Severus no era nada paciente, aunque sabía esperar para lograr sus propósitos sufría mucho cuando tenía que hacerlo. Y desde luego no era amable, pero nadie había sido amable con él tampoco, y…

-Excepto Lily Potter – me interrumpe.

-Excepto Lily Evans – admito con una puntualización, pero sin demostrar mi incomodidad. No quiero hablar de ella todavía, aunque sé que no podré demorarlo mucho más –. Pero aún no hemos llegado a ese tema. Como le comentaba, Eileen pasaba la mayor parte del día con nosotros, menos cuando él tenía que irse y la volvía a subir a la habitación, y yo me quedaba sola de nuevo en el comedor.

_Un día me desperté por la mañana en su cama después de haberme subido a ella a causa de una pesadilla y él no estaba. Esto no era demasiado extraño, porque a veces él partía para alguna misión durante la noche, y pensé que ese debía ser el caso, pero cuando bajé a la cocina me los encontré a él y a Eileen sentados frente a la mesa, que estaba llena de alimentos con un aspecto delicioso: había huevos fritos, beicon, salchichas, cruasanes, magdalenas, un pastel de nata y fresas y todo tipo de cosas destinadas a hacer del desayuno un auténtico festín. Me quedé maravillada de ver tanta comida junta, y Severus me miró con una mueca burlona, parecía haber estado esperando que yo bajara para empezar a comer._

_-¡Cuánta comida! – Exclamé – ¿Es que hoy es fiesta?_

_Yo todavía no sabía calcular bien el paso del tiempo, y por eso pensaba que quizá era fiesta y no me había enterado._

_-No – contestó él misteriosamente, pero no añadió nada más._

_Me senté a la mesa y empecé a devorarlo todo con los ojos, sin saber por dónde empezar._

_-Coge lo que quieras – me animó él, y yo no me lo hice repetir._

_Me atiborré con voracidad, parecía que no hubiera comido en varios días._

_-Cualquiera diría que te mato de hambre – dijo él, divertido._

_Me sentí algo cohibida ante su comentario y me puse a masticar más despacio y con menos ansia. Cuando ya no pude más, me apoyé en el respaldo de la silla, ahíta._

_Severus estaba dándole de comer a su madre mientras desayunaba él también, últimamente solía encargarme yo de hacerlo, pero de vez en cuando prefería ser él quien lo hiciera, y ese día en concreto tengo que reconocer que ni siquiera me acordé de la pobre Eileen en cuanto vi todo aquello._

_Me quedé mirándoles mientras ellos acababan, y cuando Severus dio por finalizado el desayuno puse los brazos planos en la mesa y me incliné hacia delante para apoyar la barbilla en el dorso de las manos._

_-¿Te parece que esa es una postura adecuada para una señorita? – Me reprendió Severus._

_Me incorporé de golpe._

_-Eso es, la espalda recta, así está mejor – él solía corregir mi postura y mis modales con frecuencia porque yo acostumbraba a caminar desgarbada y a sentarme de cualquier manera._

_-¿Por qué había tanta cosa para desayunar? – Pregunté._

_Me miró con expresión enigmática antes de responder._

_-¿De verdad que no sabes qué día es hoy, Collins? – Preguntó con tono divertido._

_Fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza, Severus sonrió levemente._

_-Hoy es tu cumpleaños._

_Abrí mucho los ojos y me llevé las manos a la boca, ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunté._

_-Yo sé muchas cosas – contestó, haciéndose el interesante._

_No quiso decirme cómo lo había averiguado, y de hecho no me enteré hasta mucho tiempo más tarde de que cuando lanzó el obliviate a las asistentas sociales y las mandó de vuelta a casa sin mí, se quedó el informe que habían traído donde decía mi nombre, el de mis padres, mi fecha de nacimiento, grupo sanguíneo e historial médico._

_-¿De verdad es mi cumpleaños? – Dije._

_Él asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y me tendió un paquete bastante grande. Abrí los ojos todavía más, tanto que podrían habérseme saltado de las cuencas con sólo inclinar la cabeza hacia delante._

_-¿Es… es un regalo? – Pregunté con voz temblorosa – ¿Para mí? _

_-A menos que prefieras que lo devuelva. En la tienda me dijeron que no había problema si…_

_Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase ya le había arrancado el paquete de las manos y estaba empezando a abrirlo. Se me quedó mirando con expresión satisfecha mientras yo descubría de qué se trataba. Era un caldero, un caldero pequeño de hojalata. Mis ojos brillaron de emoción._

_-¿Ahora podré hacer pociones como tú?_

_-Bueno… todavía no, es sólo para que puedas jugar a hacer pociones con él sin tener que usar un vaso como caldero…_

_Sonreí de oreja a oreja y me lancé a abrazar su cuello, dándole infinidad de besos en la mejilla hasta que él se sintió incómodo con mi efusividad y me apartó con cierto fastidio._

_-Vamos, vamos, ya está… _

_Le enseñé el caldero a Eileen, que no lo miró, y después a mi muñeca, y me puse a jugar con él inmediatamente._

_A media tarde subí a mi habitación y me encerré allí un buen rato hasta que bajé de nuevo al salón con un pergamino enrollado en la mano. Severus estaba leyendo un libro en su butaca y no hizo movimiento alguno cuando entré, pero yo sabía que se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Me planté delante de él y esperé a que me mirase, cosa que hizo con cierto fastidio al cabo de un rato tras dejar el libro sobre su regazo._

_-¿Qué quieres, Collins?_

_-Quiero que me llames Julia – dije –, y aparte de eso, te he traído esto._

_Alargué la mano que contenía el pergamino, él alzó las cejas, lo tomó y lo desenrolló, y al ver lo que había en él sus cejas se elevaron todavía más._

_-¿Qué se supone que es esto? – Dijo._

_-Es un dibujo – contesté, muy satisfecha._

_-¿Llamas a esta cosa dibujo? – Preguntó con sorna._

_Mi sonrisa se apagó y fruncí el ceño._

_-¿No te gusta?_

_Severus carraspeó._

_-Bueno, primero tendría que saber qué es…_

_-Esta soy yo, este eres tú y esta es Eileen – dije señalando cada uno de los garabatos que estaba identificando._

_-Ah… – dijo – si tú lo dices… ¿y a qué viene esto?_

_Me puse un poco nerviosa y agaché la cabeza, no era precisamente la reacción que me hubiera gustado._

_-Es que… como me has hecho un regalo tan bonito, quería hacerte uno yo a ti…_

_-El que cumple los años es el que ha de recibir el regalo, no al revés – replicó él._

_-Lo sé, pero es que me ha gustado mucho el caldero, y además no sé cuando es tu cumpleaños… – repuse compungida – pensaba que te gustaría el dibujo…_

_Severus frunció un poco los labios, volvió a mirar el pergamino y dijo:_

_-Es… diferente… – carraspeó de nuevo – pero no hacía falta que te molestaras… – viendo que no me animaba añadió – Julia…_

_Le miré muy contenta porque me había llamado como yo quería, pero no pudo resistirse a apostillar:_

_-…aunque en realidad te llames Julianna…_

_Sí, realmente Severus podía ser muy terco cuando se lo proponía. _

_Pocos días después de mi cumpleaños sucedió algo, Severus no solía recibir visitas en su casa, de hecho, durante los dos primeros meses de mi estancia allí no vino nadie a verle, pero un día él regresó muy inquieto y me sujetó por los hombros._

_-Collins, voy a tener visita esta tarde, necesito que te vayas._

_-¿Irme? ¿A dónde? – Pregunté asustada._

_-A tu casa._

_Yo negué con la cabeza frenéticamente, no tenía ninguna intención de volver allí._

_-Vamos, niña tonta, sólo será por esta tarde._

_Yo me escapé de su agarre y me escondí detrás de su butaca, agazapada en el suelo y abrazada a mi muñeca como si fuera mi tabla de salvación._

_Severus empezó a impacientarse, rodeó la butaca y se situó delante de mí, sin agacharse y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho._

_-Déjate ya de estupideces, mocosa. Pasas muchas horas sola en esta casa, esta vez será lo mismo pero en vez de estar aquí estarás allá._

_-¡No! – Grité._

_El joven resopló, y empezó a repicar en el suelo con la punta del pie._

_-No puedes estar aquí mientras tengo visita, podrían verte, ¿no lo entiendes? – Insistió._

_-No haré ruido, no me moveré de mi habitación, no sabrán que estoy aquí – murmuré en tono suplicante, alzando la vista hacia el hombre._

_Entonces él se agachó tan rápido que me asustó, y alzó un dedo firme e intimidatorio._

_-Si alguien descubre tu presencia… – parecía buscar la amenaza más adecuada para mí – se acabó, ¿me entiendes? Se acabó del todo. Tendré que deshacerme de ti… – bajó más el tono de su voz hasta convertirlo en un suavísimo susurro – quizá tenga incluso que matarte._

_Le miré con los ojos desorbitados, pero mantuve mi entereza._

_-No me descubrirán._

_Así quedó acordado entre nosotros que cada vez que él tuviera una visita yo debía esconderme y hacer como si no existiera, y cuando todos se marchasen él vendría a buscarme. A partir de entonces empezó a venir gente de vez en cuando, y yo cumplí a rajatabla sus órdenes… al principio. Me encerraba en mi habitación y me metía en la cama con los ojos abiertos y mirando al techo, casi sin moverme en todo el rato y procurando no hacer ni el mínimo ruido, pero después de varias visitas, la curiosidad venció a mi determinación, y mientras Severus estaba reunido decidí hacer una silenciosa incursión al piso de abajo, escuchando a través de la puerta cerrada que daba al salón. Distinguí diferentes voces, había por lo menos dos mujeres y dos hombres, aparte de Severus. No podía oír mucho de su conversación, sobre todo de lo que el joven hablaba, pero había una voz que sobresalía por encima de las demás. Era aguda y chillona, y cuando reía tenía un tinte enajenado que me provocaba escalofríos. En cierto momento escuché a alguien llamarla por su nombre: Bellatrix._

_Yo llevaba un rato allí escondida, intentando comprender lo que decían esos desconocidos, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y yo me eché hacia atrás, aterrada. La silueta de Severus se recortó contra la luz del salón unos segundos y después cerró la puerta tras de sí, quedando de nuevo en penumbras. Se me acercó en un solo paso y pegó su cara a la mía._

_-Creía que había quedado claro que no debías moverte de tu habitación – habló tan bajo que sentí más su aliento en mi cara que su voz en mis oídos._

_Yo estaba temblando de miedo._

_-Lo siento – dije en un hilo de voz._

_El joven señaló al piso de arriba con un dedo que era como una flecha. Subí el primer escalón con prisas pero él me agarró de la túnica, impidiéndome seguir, y me susurró al oído:_

_-Sin correr._

_Entonces me soltó y seguí subiendo las escaleras despacio, sin hacer ningún ruido. Cuando estuve arriba miré hacia él, que me hizo un ademán con la mano para que me metiera en el dormitorio, y volvió a entrar al salón._

_Cuando las visitas se fueron, Severus entró en mi habitación haciendo chocar la puerta contra la pared. Yo di un respingo en la cama, donde me había sentado a esperar._

_-¿Qué es exactamente lo que no has entendido de "no salgas de tu cuarto cuando haya visitas"? – Rugió._

_Me sacudí en un escalofrío y mascullé un patético "lo siento mucho". El joven estaba furioso, empezó a pasearse arriba y abajo de la habitación reprendiéndome con severidad por mi imprudencia._

_-¿En qué estabas pensando, Collins? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que nos jugamos la vida? ¿No te dije acaso que si te descubrían quizá tendría que matarte? ¿Es que pensabas que lo decía en broma? ¿Por qué demonios has tenido que bajar? ¿Qué esperabas encontrar?_

_No esperaba que le respondiera, sólo lanzaba sus preguntas acusadoramente, y yo estaba encogida sobre mí misma, abrazada a mi muñeca y avergonzada por haberle hecho enfurecer de esa manera._

_-Por suerte nadie se ha dado cuenta, pero con sólo que hubieras hecho el más leve ruido Bella se hubiera enterado, tiene un oído finísimo. Y te aseguro que no te gustaría en absoluto conocer a Bella._

_Volvió a recorrerme otro escalofrío. Recordaba la voz chillona y desagradable de la bruja y Severus tenía razón, no tenía ningunas ganas de conocerla. Cuando pareció que había acabado de reñirme, me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a él, todavía temblando, y sin levantar la cabeza le pedí perdón por haberme portado mal, y le aseguré que no volvería a hacerlo._

_-Más te vale – escupió –. No tienes ni idea de lo peligrosa que es esa gente._

_Y sin añadir nada más, salió de la habitación y cerró dando un portazo._


	5. 05 Los ideales venenosos

Severus, y los demás personajes de la saga Harry Potter aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling.

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl y LilaSnape por sus comentarios.

* * *

**_Capítulo 5 – Los ideales venenosos_**

_A la mañana siguiente yo todavía no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado. Para empezar, no comprendía cómo Severus había podido descubrir que yo estaba escuchando tras la puerta, y por otro lado, tampoco entendía que el joven invitara a su casa a gente a la que él mismo llamaba peligrosa, sobre todo a esa bruja de risa sádica y enervante. Así que, durante el desayuno, no pude evitar preguntarle sobre ello._

_-¿Las personas que vinieron ayer son amigos tuyos?_

_Me miró ceñudo, todavía no había perdonado mi atrevimiento del día anterior._

_-Sí, se podría decir así._

_-¿Y por qué?_

_Su mandíbula se tensó y me miró unos segundos antes de responder, intuyendo que se avecinaba otra batería de preguntas por mi parte._

_-¿Cómo que por qué?_

_-Ayer dijiste que eran peligrosos, ¿por qué tienes amigos peligrosos?_

_-Porque también son muy poderosos. Y son fieles a mi amo, como yo._

_No entendía qué tenía que ver el poder con la amistad, pero cuando se lo dije me miró con desprecio._

_-¿Tú qué vas a entender? Sólo eres una mocosa estúpida._

_Nos quedamos sin decir nada por un instante, pero entonces abrí la boca para hablar de nuevo y él se dio cuenta de que yo no iba a conformarme sin más, así que se arremangó el brazo para mostrarme la marca tenebrosa e interrumpió lo que fuera que yo iba a decir._

_-Ellos tienen también esto – dijo –, nos identifica como miembros del mismo… grupo. Todos tenemos los mismos ideales, y nos llamamos mortífagos._

_Pasé suavemente dos dedos sobre su piel marcada, ya había visto antes el dibujo pero nunca de tan cerca. No me gustaba, era demasiado tétrico. Severus pareció algo incómodo al notar mis yemas rozando su piel, y aunque no dijo nada retiré mi mano._

_-Ideales… – repetí, me parecía que eso tenía que ser algo bueno, "ideales", venía de "idea", ¿no? Y tener ideas era bueno, ¿verdad? Sin embargo había algo que no me acababa de cuadrar en todo ese asunto – ¿Y vuestro jefe es aquél que te castigó? – Pregunté sin insistir en el punto de si era bueno o malo, ya que sabía que no nos pondríamos de acuerdo en eso. _

_Él empezó a asentir con la cabeza, pero entonces Eileen se movió, y los dos nos giramos para observarla, se retiró con la punta de los dedos un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre el rostro, pero cuando apartó la mano, el mechón volvió a caer al mismo sitio, ella bajó la mano y se quedó inmóvil de nuevo. Severus se inclinó sobre la mujer y le colocó el cabello tras la oreja con delicadeza para que no la molestara, se bajó de nuevo la manga de la camisa y de la túnica y volvió a su desayuno. Entonces yo retomé el tema._

_-Pero esa bruja, Bellatrix… es mala._

_-¿Tú qué sabrás? – Escupió._

_Cierto, yo no lo sabía, pero lo intuía. Mi repulsión por esa mujer había sido inmediata y visceral, y desde que escuché su voz solo pensar en ella me producía un escalofrío._

_-No me gusta – dije simplemente, él se encogió de hombros._

_-¿Sabes lo que no me gusta a mí? Que digas que harás una cosa y después no la hagas._

_Agaché la cabeza, avergonzada._

_-Ya te he dicho que no volveré a escuchar a escondidas – murmuré._

_-¿Y cómo puedo creerte, cuando ya me has engañado antes? – Casi parecía disfrutar atormentándome._

_No supe qué contestar, así que volví al tema que me interesaba. _

_-Entonces, si tu amo no es malo y esa mujer tampoco… ¿vosotros sois quienes perseguís a los malos? – Su tenedor se detuvo a medio camino hacia su boca – Los muggles y los squibs son los malos, ¿verdad?_

_Soltó el cubierto, parecía confuso._

_-¿Por qué haces esas preguntas tan…? ¡Agh! – Se exasperó y dio un golpe con el puño en la mesa que nos hizo respingar a su madre y a mí. _

_Severus miró hacia ella con los labios apretados, como arrepentido de haber hecho un gesto tan brusco. Cuando volvió a coger su tenedor y a concentrarse en su plato, insistí:_

_-Pero es así, ¿no? Ellos son los malos y por eso los mortífagos les perseguís y les… les castigáis, o lo que sea que hagáis para que vuelvas tantas veces manchado de sangre..._

_Me daba miedo hablar de esto porque no sabía si me iba a gustar lo que me contestara, pero no podía evitarlo: sentía una curiosidad morbosa por saber en qué consistía su trabajo exactamente. Él me miró con rabia un momento, pero en seguida se disipó y su lugar lo ocupó algo parecido al cansancio._

_-Eso ya te lo expliqué – contestó sin mucho ánimo –, los únicos que merecemos vivir somos los magos y las brujas._

_Yo me quedé pensativa un rato._

_-¿Y eso quién lo ha decidido?_

_Vi que sus puños se crispaban y cerró los ojos un momento antes de hablar._

_-Mi amo lo ha decidido. Él es muy sabio, mucho más que tú, listilla, ¿supongo que no querrás cuestionarle?_

_No contesté, pero volví con otra pregunta._

_-¿Y no puede ser que haya muggles buenos?_

_Un brillo de furia cruzó sus ojos._

_-Haz el favor de comer y callar de una maldita vez. ¿A qué viene tanta pregunta?_

_-Pero si hay muggles buenos no los perseguís, ¿no? – Insistí._

_Dio un gran suspiro._

_-¿Sabes lo qué te digo? – Preguntó con una macabra sonrisa – Que a lo mejor _yo_ soy el malo y persigo a gente buena por gusto._

_-No lo eres – negué con vehemencia –, tú no eres malo, sino no me cuidarías a mí._

_Entonces su cara se torció en un gesto de burla._

_-Eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento, si es lo que quieres. Y si no estás de acuerdo con mis ideales o los de mi amo eres libre de marcharte cuando lo desees._

_Por un momento me asusté, pero me convencí de que no hablaba en serio y le acosé aún con una última pregunta._

_-¿Puedo ser mortífaga yo también?_

_Me miró de manera extraña y dijo en tono cortante:_

_-¡No! Claro que no, tú no podrías… – se interrumpió – ¡Deja de decir tonterías!_

_Y con eso dio por zanjada la conversación. Yo no había preguntado eso porque creyera que me iba a gustar su trabajo, ya que no sabía en qué consistía, en realidad, sino porque en los últimos tiempos había adquirido la costumbre de imitar todo lo que hacía. Quería parecerme a él en todo, y hasta solía jugar a hacer sus mismas expresiones y gestos mirándome en el espejo cuando él no estaba. Pero él no sabía por qué lo había dicho, y después de que formulé esa pregunta me estuvo dirigiendo miradas suspicaces durante toda la mañana. Con respecto a lo de espiar a través de la puerta cuando alguien venía a verle ya no volví a hacerlo, por la cuenta que me traía, pero sin comerlo ni beberlo, un mes y medio más tarde sucedió algo que me provocó pesadillas durante semanas._

_Severus me avisó de que volvería a tener visita esa tarde, y cuando llegó la hora me encerré en mi cuarto y me quedé sentada en la cama, abrazada a mi muñeca y leyendo un libro sin hacer ningún ruido. Cuando hacía ya rato que estaban abajo reunidos oí un fuerte golpe en la habitación de al lado y me quedé horrorizada al comprender que Eileen debía haberse caído de la cama. Unos segundos más tarde, Severus entró en mi habitación hecho una furia, pero antes de que dijera nada susurré:_

_-Yo no he sido – y señalé rápidamente a la habitación contigua._

_Severus frunció el ceño y se dirigió de inmediato al dormitorio de Eileen, yo me levanté de la cama y fui tras él. Tal como había imaginado, la mujer estaba en el suelo, me acerqué para ayudarle a meterla en la cama, pero cuando él la estaba tapando con la manta nos quedamos petrificados al escuchar pasos que subían por la escalera._

_Severus me señaló el suelo con un dedo imperativo, y yo obedecí y me metí bajo la cama sin una sola palabra, aterrorizada. Desde donde estaba podía ver muy poco de lo que ocurría, sólo los pies de Severus acercándose a la puerta con rapidez, pero antes de que llegara, otros pies aparecieron en el umbral. Eran unos zapatos de mujer, rojos y de tacón alto._

_-¿Te has perdido, Bella? – Ahogué una exclamación al escuchar a quién pertenecían esos pies, y cuando oí su voz me puse a temblar._

_-Me preguntaba si necesitarías ayuda con lo que fuera que has venido a hacer aquí arriba._

_-¿Has venido a ofrecerme ayuda? Eres muy considerada, no me lo esperaba de ti._

_Por la posición de los pies de ambos resultaba evidente que Severus intentaba bloquearle el paso a la bruja, y quizá también la visión de lo que había dentro, pero estaba claro que ella ya había visto lo que quería._

_-¿Quién es? – Preguntó._

_Mi corazón se detuvo del susto y creí que jamás volvería a funcionar de nuevo._

_-Es mi madre – dijo él, en tono impasible –. Está enferma._

_La bruja soltó una risotada que me heló la sangre._

_-¡Qué conmovedor! – Dijo – El modélico hijo que cuida de su madre enferma._

_-¿Querías alguna cosa más, Bellatrix, aparte de ofrecerme tu desinteresada ayuda? – Contestó Severus con voz glacial – ¿O podemos bajar ya? _

_Se quedaron un instante en silencio y de pronto pareció que la bruja intentaba entrar en la habitación, él se le puso delante, pero ella le esquivó y consiguió entrar, y al instante siguiente yo me encontré a escasos centímetros de los zapatos rojos de la mujer. Violentos escalofríos empezaron a recorrerme la espalda sin poderlos controlar._

_-¿Qué es esto? – La oí decir por encima de mi cabeza con su espantosa voz de perturbada – Parece una muñeca de trapo._

_Me tapé la boca con la mano para contener un grito de horror, había dejado a Dolly sobre la cama cuando ayudé a Severus a levantar a su madre del suelo. Él se acercó a la mujer despacio y dijo en tono calmado:_

_-Si lo parece, Bella, es porque lo es._

_Me asombré del aplomo de su voz, no se podía apreciar ni pizca de nerviosismo en ella, aunque yo imaginaba que debía estar maldiciéndome en ese momento por mi descuido._

_-¿Juegas con muñecas, Severus? – Replicó entonces la mujer, empleando un tono muy distinto al anterior, resultaba casi sensual – Quizá tengas necesidad de jugar con otro tipo de muñecas…_

_Los pies de ella se acercaron mucho a los de él, pero de pronto escuché un sonido que me pareció reconocer como un manotazo, supuse que la mujer había intentado tocarle y él le había apartado la mano con brusquedad. _

_-Con que es así como te gusta, Severus… con violencia… a mí también, ¿sabes?_

_-¿En serio? Nunca lo hubiera adivinado – dijo él, su voz fría como un témpano de hielo – ¿Y qué opina Rodolphus de eso?_

_-Nunca se lo he preguntado – contestó ella, soltando otra horrible risotada._

_De pronto oí otro golpe más fuerte._

_-Me estoy cansando de esto, Bella, no tengo ganas de tus jueguecitos. _

_Ella volvió a reír y sus pies se separaron unos pasos de los de Severus._

_-¿De verdad has pensado aunque sea por un segundo que tengo algún tipo de interés en ti? ¿Que estoy dispuesta a manchar mi dignidad con un mestizo como tú?_

_-Disculpa, ¿manchar tu qué?_

_-Dignidad, Severus, supongo que tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es eso. Te crees que eres alguien porque te llamas mortífago, pero tú no te mereces el honor de serlo, no te mereces estar en la misma sala que el Señor Tenebroso, no eres más que el hijo de un sucio muggle y su puta._

_Severus dio un largo paso hacia ella y se escuchó una tremenda bofetada seguida de la risa histérica de la mujer._

_-Sal inmediatamente de aquí – dijo Severus con voz amenazante._

_-No pienso irme hasta que me digas qué coño hace esto aquí._

_-No tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación, pero si tanto te interesa esa muñeca era de cuando mi madre era niña, la ha conservado desde entonces._

_-Está muy nueva para tener tantos años, ¿no te parece?_

_-¿Has oído hablar de la magia restauradora, Bella? ¿O tendré que darte lecciones?_

_-¿Tú? ¿Lecciones a mí? Me gustaría ver eso – se mofó._

_-Te lo repetiré por última vez, sal de esta habitación._

_-¿O qué? – Le retó ella._

_Se produjo un tenso silencio que fue interrumpido por el sonido de nuevos pasos que subían por la escalera. Yo me encogí bajo la cama, no creía que se pudiera sentir más pánico del que estaba sintiendo yo en ese momento. De pronto vi otro par de pies asomarse al umbral, iban calzados con unos zapatos de piel de color verde oscuro: piel de dragón._

_-¿Qué hacéis ahí arriba? – Dijo una voz masculina, profunda y con un deje de altivez – Espero no interrumpir alguna clase de fiesta privada._

_Los pies se detuvieron donde estaban sin llegar a entrar en la habitación._

_-¿Quién es esa? – Dijo el recién llegado al descubrir que había alguien en la cama._

_-Lucius, me alegro de que hayas subido, mi madre necesita dormir y no puede hacerlo con las insufribles carcajadas de Bella, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de ponerle el bozal a tu cuñada?_

_La bruja soltó un grito de rabia y escuché un ruido como de forcejeo. Los zapatos de piel se acercaron corriendo a los otros dos pares para intentar separar a los que se peleaban._

_-Severus, Bella, ¿qué demonios os pasa?_

_-Este mestizo hijo de perra… – empezó la mujer, pero su cuñado la interrumpió._

_-Bella, compórtate, Severus es nuestro anfitrión._

_-¡Ja! – Exclamó la mujer, pero su cuñado debió sujetarla para llevársela, porque los pies de ambos empezaron a dirigirse a la puerta – ¡Lucius, déjame en paz, puedo caminar sola!_

_Tras decir esto la mujer salió de la habitación y se la oyó bajar las escaleras, e inmediatamente después la siguió el hombre._

_Severus cerró la puerta, pero yo no salí de debajo de la cama, no podía moverme por el miedo. Él se agachó para mirarme._

_-Ya puedes salir – susurró de manera casi inaudible._

_Yo negué con la cabeza._

_-Me quedaré aquí hasta que se vayan._

_-Vamos, no seas tonta, ya no volverán a subir._

_Pero yo volví a negar frenéticamente y él suspiró._

_-Como quieras. _

_Se incorporó y de inmediato se volvió a agachar para darme la muñeca. Le miré con una mezcla de culpabilidad, pena y miedo._

_-Lo siento mucho – murmuré –, no me di cuenta._

_-Está bien, yo tampoco la vi – me dijo, y movió un poco la mano que sostenía la muñeca para que la cogiera._

_Agarré a Dolly y me abracé a ella._

_-¿Se ha despertado tu madre? – Pregunté._

_Él pareció algo confuso._

_-Sorprendentemente, no – dijo._

_Vaciló como si quisiera añadir algo más, pero al final no lo hizo, y entonces se levantó y salió de la habitación. _

_Cuando todos se hubieron marchado él vino a decirme que ya había pasado el peligro, así que salí de mi escondite y esperé cabizbaja a que él me reprendiera, pero no lo hizo, sólo me miró fijamente y me preguntó si había pasado mucho miedo. Asentí con la cabeza con vehemencia._

_-Bien – dijo –. Quiero que les tengas miedo, porque en verdad son temibles, sobre todo Bella. No debes bajar nunca la guardia con gente como esa. No tienen piedad, no tienen remordimientos, no tienen conciencia, ni mucho menos moral. No hay nada que merezca más ser temido que alguien que tiene todas esas características juntas._

_-¿Y por qué…? – Empecé, pero él no me dejó continuar._

_-No vuelvas a preguntarme por qué me junto con gente así. No estás preparada para entenderlo, y quizá sea mejor que nunca llegues a estarlo… – dudó unos segundos y luego añadió en voz muy baja – a veces ni yo mismo lo tengo muy claro…_

_-Esa mujer te ha llamado mestizo – dije, estremeciéndome de nuevo al recordar su voz._

_-Lo soy – contestó –. Mi padre era muggle._

_Me quedé de piedra al escuchar esto._

_-¿Tu padre era muggle? – Repetí asombrada – Pero… pero ¡tú persigues a los muggles!_

_Resopló, repentinamente enfurecido._

_-¡Cállate de una vez! – Gritó – No estoy de humor para tus millones de preguntas, mocosa estúpida. Y ahora vete a tu habitación, es hora de dormir._

_Obedecí, hecha un lío por lo que acababa de descubrir y entristecida por haberle hecho enfadar, pero me costó mucho dormirme, y cuando lo hice tuve una horrible pesadilla en la que un espantoso ser con forma semihumana y la voz de Bellatrix me perseguía por un interminable pasillo para matarme. Me levanté entre jadeos y sudando. Fui corriendo a la habitación de Severus y esta vez tenía tanto miedo que, al contrario de lo que tenía por costumbre, ni siquiera me molesté en ser silenciosa, me subí a su cama y me tapé con sus mantas. Él se despertó, se removió un poco y chasqueó la lengua, pero no dijo nada, y al cabo de mucho rato conseguí dormirme de nuevo._

_Después de aquel día, Bellatrix no volvió a aparecer por la casa, Severus me explicó que le había dicho a Lucius Malfoy que no quería ver más a su cuñada por allí, y el hombre lo entendió perfectamente. _

_Los días siguientes pasaron mucho más apacibles, y las semanas empezaron a transcurrir casi sin darnos cuenta. Yo salía poco a la calle, y cuando lo hacía era acompañada por él, que siempre iba con su "uniforme": los tejanos y la sudadera muggle que se había comprado meses atrás, y la capucha tapándole casi por completo. Y si alguna vez teníamos que ir juntos al Londres mágico y tenía que vestirse con su túnica, también se tapaba la cabeza con la capucha de la misma. No sabía por qué le daba tanto apuro que le vieran conmigo, pensaba que quizá se avergonzaba de mí pero, aunque me apenaba, yo no decía nada porque al fin y al cabo siempre me dejaba volver a casa con él, y eso era lo único que me importaba. A esas alturas, su casa se había convertido en mi hogar, y ese joven huraño y su pobre madre, eran ahora mi familia. Sólo había una cosa que yo quería cambiar, y era la insistencia de Severus en llamarme por mi apellido. Solamente me había llamado Julia una vez, y un día incluso llegamos a discutir por este asunto._

_-Te llamaré como me venga en gana, Collins. Aquí mando yo – dijo él, harto de que le mencionase el tema de nuevo._

_-Pero es que no me gusta Collins, prefiero Julia – insistí._

_-Me da igual si te gusta o no. Además, sería estúpido llamarte Julia, porque ese no es tu nombre, te llamas Julianna._

_-Me gusta más Julia – cuando queríamos, los dos éramos tercos como mulas._

_-¿Y a mí qué? Te llamas JULIANNA Collins, mal que te pese, y yo seguiré llamándote Collins siempre que me plazca._

_Furiosa, apreté los dientes y cerré los ojos, y pronto sentí una corriente mágica recorriendo mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos de nuevo, asustada, y vi que algunos objetos de las estanterías habían empezado a salirse de su sitio y a dar vueltas por la habitación. Con un rápido movimiento de varita, Severus devolvió cada cosa a su lugar y rezongó:_

_-Y más vale que controles tu mal genio, mocosa. No estoy dispuesto a aguantar muchas tonterías de ti._

_Viniendo de él, tenía gracia que dijera que _yo_ tenía mal genio, pero me calmé un poco y dejé correr _de momento_ el tema del nombre. Al fin y al cabo, para ser justos, yo también le llamaba a él Severus cuando me había dicho mil veces que le llamase señor Snape._

_Así que él siguió llamándome Collins, y dándome clases y ausentándose a menudo por la llamada del Lord. Muchas veces era convocado de noche, y volvía con las primeras luces del amanecer, en algunas ocasiones incluso se iba cuando yo ya me había dormido, y si me despertaba en medio de una pesadilla y me dirigía a su habitación, me encontraba su cama vacía, pero yo me acostaba en ella igualmente y me dormía allí hasta que él volvía por la mañana y me despertaba. Pero a pesar de los largos ratos que él pasaba fuera yo nunca me sentía sola. Supongo que me había acostumbrado a que al final él siempre acababa volviendo a casa. Acababa volviendo a mí._


	6. 06 Lily

Severus, y los demás personajes de la saga Harry Potter aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling.

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl y LilaSnape por sus comentarios.

* * *

_**Capítulo 6 – Lily** _

_Yo estaba tan a gusto en aquella casa como nunca me había sentido en la de mis padres, y a veces me quedaba embobada mirando alguna cosa, cualquier cosa: el sofá raído en el que me sentaba a jugar con mi muñeca, las estanterías llenas de libros, la mesita de centro, la butaca de Severus… observaba cualquiera de esos objetos con mucha atención, como si quisiera memorizar cada detalle, como si al aprendérmelos de memoria pudiera hacerlos míos y así sentirme todavía más integrada en ese lugar. Cada vez que lo hacía, Severus me miraba y chasqueaba la lengua, porque no comprendía por qué diablos observaba tan fijamente su butaca o la mesita. Una tarde, mientras él leía uno de sus libros, yo estaba contemplando ensimismada la tapicería del sofá, resiguiendo el dibujo en el reposabrazos con un dedo, cuando la voz de Severus me sobresaltó y di un respingo._

_-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó._

_-Estaba mirando el sofá – contesté, todavía acariciando el reposabrazos con el dedo, pero ahora centrando mi vista en el hombre._

_-Eso ya lo veo. ¿Por qué?_

_Me encogí de hombros._

_-¿Acaso no te gusta? – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona – ¿A la señorita le apetecería cambiar la decoración?_

_-No – dije negando también con la cabeza –, no quiero cambiar nada. Nada de nada._

_Su sonrisa se esfumó y frunció el ceño. Parecía estar debatiéndose por no decir "Ah, ¿no?", pero consiguió vencerse a sí mismo y guardó silencio._

_-Me gusta todo tal como está – añadí._

_-Ah, ¿sí? – Esta vez, el hombre había perdido su propia batalla interior._

_-Es perfecto – dije._

_-¿Perfecto para qué?_

_-¡Para mí! – dije con tono de "¿para qué va a ser?"._

_-Pues no te acostumbres demasiado a esto – dijo con crueldad, a veces le gustaba fastidiarme sin motivo –, cualquier día me cansaré de ti y te entregaré a cualquiera que esté lo bastante loco como para querer cuidar de una mocosa tonta como tú._

_Agaché la cabeza, afligida._

_-Pero a mí me gusta estar aquí – murmuré, casi sin voz._

_-¿Y eso a quien le importa?_

_Al oír esto empecé a sollozar, abrazada a mi muñeca._

_-Pe… pero t… tú di… dijiste que m… me enseñarías a el… elaborar po… pociones – logré decir a duras penas._

_-Sí, lo dije, pero puedo cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento._

_Entonces me puse a llorar abiertamente, apenada y él chasqueó la lengua, cerró su libro y lo dejó sobre la mesita. Me vio llorar durante unos segundos sin decir nada y después se levantó y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá._

_-¡Ay, Dios! – murmuró poniéndome una mano en la espalda – Mira, la verdad es que no sé por qué te gusta estar aquí, esta casa no tiene nada de especial, y yo no soy una gran compañía. No sé cuidar de ti, siempre estoy de mal humor, te hago llorar porque sí, no soy amable ni cariñoso… No te miento cuando te digo que creo estarías mucho mejor en cualquier otro lugar._

_Yo no dije nada porque seguía llorando, y entonces él, intentando calmarme, volvió a hablar._

_-No llores más, Collins, ¿no ves que si sigues llorando así te encogerás y te volverás minúscula como un dedal?_

_Le miré asombrada a través de la cortina de agua que cubría mis ojos, él abrió mucho los suyos y alzó las cejas fingiendo asombro._

_-¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes? Las lágrimas hacen encoger a las personas, ¿es que acaso no te lo han explicado nunca?_

_Negué con la cabeza, todavía sorprendida por lo que me estaba diciendo, y él resopló como si estuviera harto de tener que aclararme hasta las cosas más sencillas del mundo._

_-¡Pues te lo tendré que explicar! – Dijo con fingida resignación – Verás, había una vez una niña que lloraba por todo, a cada palabra que le decían, cada cosa que hacía, cada persona que veía, provocaba en ella un intenso y desconsolado llanto que le duraba horas y horas._

_-¿Cómo se llamaba la niña? – Pregunté, sin darme cuenta de que yo misma había dejado de llorar._

_Pareció algo desconcertado, pero en seguida reaccionó._

_-La niña se llamaba Julia._

_-¿Como yo? – Dije, encantada._

_-Como tú – corroboró –. Y tenía unos ojos muy parecidos a los tuyos, y una nariz igual de pequeña, y también estaba siempre llorando, lo mismo que tú._

_-¡Yo no estoy siempre llorando! – Protesté._

_Severus sonrió socarronamente._

_-¿Ah, no? Pues a mí me da esa impresión._

_Le miré enfurruñada y su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco._

_-El caso es que la niña de la historia, Julia, lloraba siempre por cualquier cosa, y sus lágrimas resbalaban continuamente por sus mejillas y por sus ropas empapándolo todo a su paso, y poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, Julia se fue encogiendo más y más y más, hasta volverse tan pequeña como un dedal – hizo un movimiento con su varita y un dedal de porcelana apareció en su mano –, exactamente como este dedal._

_Yo miré pasmada el minúsculo objeto y lo cogí de la palma abierta de Severus._

_-¡Pero esto es muy pequeño! – Exclamé._

_-Ajá, así que ya ves que diminuta que se hizo Julia tras llorar tanto… – contestó él._

_-¿Y qué pasó?_

_-¿Pues qué iba a pasar? Que entonces vino su madre y cuando la vio tan pequeña, se creyó que era alguna clase de insecto e intentó atraparla._

_-¡Oh! – Me llevé las manos a la boca, asustada – ¿Y la mató?_

_-No, no la mató. Lo que ocurrió es que vino también el padre y encontró a la mujer intentando atrapar al insecto, y entonces él quiso ayudar a su esposa a cazarlo, pero la niña se les escapaba todo el rato porque era muy rápida, y en determinado momento el padre sujetó el brazo de la madre, que estaba a punto de aplastar al insecto con su mano, y dijo: "Espera, ¿no te parece que este insecto se comporta de manera muy rara? Me gustaría verlo con más detenimiento". _

_-¿Y qué hizo? ¿Se acercó para verla mejor?_

_-No, lo que hizo fue sacar su varita y lanzar un hechizo agrandador que hizo que Julia se volviera del tamaño de un puño, y cuando la examinaron bien descubrieron que se trataba de su hija, y se asustaron mucho por lo que habían estado a punto de hacer, entonces el padre le lanzó otro hechizo más y la devolvió por fin a su tamaño natural._

_-Aaaaahhhh – dije, satisfecha con el final feliz._

_-Así que ya ves lo peligroso que es llorar tanto – dijo Severus a modo de moraleja._

_-Pero eso no puede ser verdad, ¿no? – Dije, no muy convencida._

_-¡Claro que es verdad! Mi madre me lo explicó cuando era pequeño – aseguró._

_-¿Te lo dijo Eileen?_

_Asintió sonriendo levemente._

_-Me lo contó cuando yo era un par de años más pequeño que tú. Un día me encontró llorando en el salón y me relató la historia._

_-¿Y por qué llorabas? – Pregunté._

_-Eso, pequeña metomentodo, no es asunto tuyo – le miré ceñuda –. La cuestión es que desde entonces, siempre que mi madre me veía llorar me decía: ¡acuérdate del niño del dedal!_

_-¿El niño? ¡Pero si era una niña! – Apunté._

_-¡Anda, qué tonto soy! – Se corrigió con una mueca divertida – Es verdad, me decía: ¡acuérdate de la niña del dedal!_

_Me reí a carcajadas por su supuesta equivocación. Severus sonrió y me secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Cuando pude dejar de reír, pregunté:_

_-Esto era un cuento, ¿verdad? _

_-¡Por supuesto que no! Esto pasó de verdad – mintió –, es un hecho real._

_Reí un poco más._

_-No te creo, es un cuento – insistí –. Nunca me habían contado uno._

_Su sonrisa vaciló un instante._

_-¿Nunca?_

_Negué con la cabeza._

_-Bueno, pues ya no podrás volver a decir eso – dijo, y me miró con una emoción en los ojos que no supe identificar –. Y ahora, señorita Collins, deberías subir a tu cuarto a dormir, que es muy tarde, hace ya rato que Eileen está acostada._

_-Déjame quedarme un poquito más, por favor – le pedí._

_-Me parece que no – dijo con firmeza._

_-Porfa – pedí._

_-¿Porfa? ¿Qué diablos es porfa? Haz el favor de hablar bien, Collins._

_Empecé a dar saltitos en el asiento._

_-Por favor, por favor, déjame quedar un poquito más._

_Él seguía negando con la cabeza, impasible._

_-Pero es que no tengo sueño – mentí, en realidad sí que lo tenía, pero no tenía ganas de moverme del salón –, no me podré dormir y tendrás que cantarme otra vez una nana – amenacé con picardía._

_Él alzó las cejas._

_-Ah, no, eso sí que no – dijo –, te canté una canción la noche que llegaste aquí porque estabas asustada, pero nunca más, ¿te ha quedado claro?_

_Hice un puchero con la boca y Severus suspiró._

_-Está bien, haremos una cosa. Te explicaré otro cuento que mi madre también solía contarme y después te irás a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Batí de palmas, contenta, al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. Severus empezó a explicarme una nueva historia de otra niña que curiosamente también se llamaba Julia, y yo apoyé la cabeza en el reposabrazos del sofá y escuché como me contaba el cuento con su relajante voz, mientras los párpados se me iban cerrando sin poder evitarlo, hasta que el mundo fundió a negro para mí. De pronto noté que Severus me zarandeaba un poco del hombro y me decía que me tenía que ir a dormir, pero yo estaba tan cansada que no podía ni hablar, sólo gruñir débilmente, así que mucho menos podía levantarme para ir a la cama._

_-Mmmmmmfffffpppp… – murmuré, y entonces noté que Severus me levantaba en brazos, así que apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y él me subió por la escalera y me metió en la cama para después taparme con las mantas._

_-Si te acuerdas de la niña del dedal, todo irá bien – oí que me susurraba cuando me tapó, y me quedé dormida de nuevo._

_Los días siguientes a esa tarde él estuvo bastante animado, no se enfadaba por todo como era su costumbre y tampoco era tan duro conmigo, y el buen ambiente se prolongó durante unas tres semanas, pero entonces ocurrió algo que hizo cambiar la situación. Severus, que se había ausentado por varias horas, regresó a casa hecho un basilisco._

_-Se ha casado – masculló entre dientes nada más entrar por la puerta de la calle, como si yo tuviera que saber a quién se refería –, se ha casado con ese bastardo arrogante y presumido._

_Intenté preguntarle de quién estaba hablando pero no me escuchaba, estaba furioso y no paraba de decir que no podía creer que ella lo hubiera hecho de verdad, y de insultar con todo el odio del que fue capaz a un tal Potter. De sus fragmentados comentarios y sus airadas exclamaciones pude comprender que él amaba a una joven llamada Lily, y que ella acababa de contraer matrimonio con alguien a quién él odiaba. No sé quién le dio la noticia, pero tras la profunda decepción que esta boda supuso para él estuvo de muy mal humor durante mucho tiempo, y me castigaba a menudo sin que yo hubiera hecho nada para merecerlo. Sus castigos consistían en dejarme sin cena, quedarme en mi cuarto toda la tarde sin salir de allí, barrer la escalera o limpiar la cocina a la manera muggle. Me fastidiaba que se enfadara conmigo sin motivo, pero cuando Severus se ponía furioso dejaba de actuar con sensatez._

_Empezó a ausentarse más todavía, y en ocasiones llegaba apestando a perfume barato, y tres o cuatro veces incluso, aunque no más de eso, percibí un ligero olor a alcohol que me revolvió el estómago, pero yo no podía decirle nada porque nuestro acuerdo de que no bebiera se refería solo a cuando estuviera conmigo. _

_A partir de aquella boda, cuando Severus volvía de alguna misión se le veía más cansado que de costumbre, como si se hubiera empeñado al máximo, como si hubiera descargado toda su rabia y su miseria en lo que fuera que había estado haciendo; volvía empapado en sudor sin importar la temperatura que hiciese en la calle, y en sus ojos se apreciaba un brillo ligeramente desquiciado que no me gustaba nada y que no se le borraba hasta que hacía un buen rato que vagaba por la casa. Porque cuando llegaba, lo que hacía era deambular de un lado a otro de la vivienda como un alma en pena, hasta que conseguía calmarse y dejar atrás el encargo que acababa de cumplir para el Lord. En esas ocasiones, hasta me daba un poco de miedo estar cerca de él, y solía apartarme y dejar algo de espacio entre los dos. Yo odiaba verle así, pero supongo que Severus encontró cierto consuelo para su dolor intensificando sus actividades con los mortífagos y aumentando su compromiso para con la causa._

-Debió de ser duro para él que Lily Evans se casara con James Potter – dice la joven.

-Le rompió el corazón – suspiro pensando en aquella época, en su mirada perdida, su desesperación constante, su tristeza arrolladora, sus arrebatos de furia repentinos –. No pudo superar el hecho de que la mujer que amaba se casara con aquel al que consideraba su enemigo. Pero lo peor estaba aún por llegar.

_Habían pasado ya meses desde aquella boda, y yo casi me había olvidado de esa tal Lily que parecía tan importante para él. _

_Una noche que Severus se había marchado y yo me había ido a acostar sin que él hubiera vuelto todavía, tuve una pesadilla que me despertó y me levanté para irme a su habitación. Cuando salí al pasillo me sorprendí al ver que había luz en la planta baja, me acerqué a la escalera y me di cuenta de que había alguien en la cocina, así que bajé a mirar y vi a Severus comiéndose un bocadillo de queso con cara de gran satisfacción. En cuanto me vio sonrió muy alegre y me preguntó si quería comer algo, le dije que no y me quedé allí en el umbral, observándole asombrada. Parecía casi feliz, nunca le había visto tan contento._

_-¿Ha pasado algo? – Pregunté._

_Me miró con las cejas alzadas, masticando sin parar._

_-Pues sí – contestó –, resulta que sí. _

_Se terminó de comer el bocadillo y me explicó lo que sucedía._

_-Acabo de darle al Lord una información que ha encontrado extremadamente útil – dijo entusiasmado –. Me ha felicitado delante de los demás mortífagos por habérsela dado y me ha dicho que era uno de sus mejores hombres. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? _

_Negué con la cabeza._

_-Significa que ahora me tendrá en mucha más consideración – aclaró, triunfal –. Creo que pronto entraré a formar parte de su círculo más íntimo de hombres._

_Como estaba tan contento, suponía que eso debía ser bueno para él, así que le felicité y él me volvió a sonreír._

_-¿Sabes qué? Creo que mañana te llevaré a dar un paseo por el Callejón Diagon y te compraré un sombrero de bruja para celebrarlo, ¿qué te parece?_

_Abrí mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y me puse a dar saltitos, ilusionada._

_Por la mañana me desperté antes que él y, al contrario de lo que solía hacer en esas ocasiones, no le permití seguir durmiendo, sino que me arrodillé en la cama y le toqué el hombro para que se despertara, inclinándome sobre él y dejando que mi pelo cayera sobre su cara y le hiciera cosquillas._

_-Severus… – susurré impaciente – Severus, me dijiste que me llevarías de paseo._

_-Mmmmm… – murmuró. _

_Le zarandeé un poco hasta que se despertó, él se rascó la mejilla que mi cabello estaba martirizando y me miró malhumorado._

_-Me dijiste que me llevarías al Callejón Diagon – insistí sin compasión._

_Se frotó los ojos con los dedos y se desperezó._

_-Está bien – rezongó –, si te dije que lo haría, lo haré._

_Y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. _

_Estuvimos paseando casi toda la mañana por el Londres mágico. Severus, siempre con la cabeza tapada, me compró un precioso sombrero lila a juego con mi túnica, y después aprovechó para comprar algunos ingredientes y otras cosas que necesitaba._

_Volvimos a casa a la hora de comer, y cuando hubo bajado a Eileen y nos habíamos sentado todos a la mesa, Severus dio un respingo y se llevó la mano al antebrazo izquierdo._

_-El Lord me llama – murmuró, alzó la vista hacia mí y dijo –, tendré que subir a Eileen a la habitación de nuevo, ¿te encargarás tú de darle la comida allí?_

_Asentí de una cabezada, él volvió a dejar a su madre en la cama, y se desapareció, y yo subí el plato de la mujer para darle la comida. Cuando ella acabó, bajé a la cocina para acabar de comer yo, y después me fui al salón a jugar con Dolly._

_Pasaron varias horas y él no volvía, así que cuando se hizo de noche me fui a dormir, pero en algún momento de la madrugada escuché un gran estruendo en la planta baja que me despertó. Severus había llegado y había cerrado la puerta de la calle de un fuerte portazo y ahora estaba subiendo la escalera como una exhalación, sin importarle el ruido que pudiera hacer, así que me quedé en la cama muy quieta hasta que le escuché cerrar la puerta de su cuarto con el mismo ímpetu que la otra._

_En la habitación contigua a la mía, Eileen empezó a removerse y a gemir, pero no oí ningún sonido que indicara que él había acudido a calmarla, así que salí de mi cuarto, atemorizada, y dudé un momento ante las dos puertas. Me decidí primero por la de su madre, entré y le hablé en susurros, mientras le acariciaba el cabello para calmarla, hasta que al final la mujer se durmió, y entonces, con un miedo terrible a lo que pudiera encontrar, abrí la habitación de Severus._

_Estaba sentado en la cama, todavía con la capa de viaje sobre sus hombros y con los pies sobre la manta aún calzados con las botas. Tenía las piernas dobladas y se abrazaba fuertemente a ellas, con la frente apoyada en sus rodillas, mientras se balanceaba frenéticamente adelante y atrás murmurando "¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?" sin parar y, lo que más me asustó de todo: estaba llorando. Parecía haberse vuelto loco. Yo estaba aterrada y no sabía qué hacer, así que me arrodillé a su lado sobre la cama y le empecé a acariciar la cabeza con una mano como había hecho con su madre un momento antes y me quedé allí en silencio, viéndole llorar y temblar como una hoja. No sé en qué momento empecé a llorar yo también, sólo sé que pasamos así el resto de la noche, y cuando se filtró por la ventana la primera luz del amanecer y él alzó la vista por fin las mejillas me escocían por las lágrimas. Miró a la nada con expresión vacía, y al cabo de unos segundos parpadeó y me miró a mí pero sin verme._

_-La he matado – susurró, y a mí me recorrió un escalofrío –, tan simple como eso. La he matado._

_Volvió a parpadear y entonces sí que me miró a mí, me miró a mí de verdad, y no al abismo de su interior._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Su tono no expresaba ninguna emoción, no estaba enfadado, ni sorprendido, ni siquiera intrigado. Parecía como si sólo quisiera hacerse una composición de lugar._

_-Me has asustado – dije simplemente –. Nunca te había visto llorar, no sabía qué hacer._

_Frunció el ceño, se secó las lágrimas con furia con el dorso de la mano y la miró, como sorprendido de ver la humedad en su piel. Me volvió a mirar, todavía ceñudo. Una profunda arruga vertical cruzaba su frente, como siempre que estaba preocupado._

_-No me mires – masculló –, no me hables, no te acerques a mí. No sabes lo que soy, no tienes ni idea. Si lo supieras huirías de aquí despavorida, te pondrías a gritar de terror, me escupirías a la cara. Deberías irte antes de que sea demasiado tarde, antes de que te haga daño._

_Y después de decir esto fijó su vista al frente y se quedó inmóvil y en silencio. Yo estaba temblando, no sólo por sus palabras, sino por la manera en que las decía y por cómo me había mirado. No pude hacerle salir de allí, ni tampoco convencerle de que se quitara la capa. Intenté sacarle las botas de los pies, se las desenlacé, pero él no se movió y no pude quitárselas._

_Le pedí que bajara, le recordé que tenía que darle el desayuno a su madre, pero no hacía caso de nada, así que bajé a la cocina y preparé unas tostadas con mermelada. Entré en el cuarto de Eileen y le di de comer, mientras yo me comía mi parte, y después fui otra vez al cuarto de Severus y dejé la bandeja en la mesita de noche, alcanzándole el plato de sus tostadas, pero él no hizo ademán de cogerlo._

_-Severus, te he hecho unas tostadas para desayunar – dije como si el plato que le tendía fuera invisible._

_Me miró con una expresión terrible en el rostro._

_-La he condenado, ¿entiendes? Primero la aparté de mi vida con aquel asqueroso insulto y ahora la he condenado a muerte al hablarle al Lord de la profecía._

_Yo no entendía nada, pero parecía que él necesitaba hablar de lo que había pasado, así que empecé a hacerle preguntas, y poco a poco él me lo fue explicando todo: resultó que aquella información que a su amo le había resultado tan útil el día anterior no era otra cosa que una profecía que hablaba de la única persona que podía destruirle, y tras investigar un poco, el Lord había llegado a la conclusión de que dicha profecía se refería al hijo de los Potter, que nacería en julio, por lo que había decidido que el niño tenía que morir, y Severus, conociendo a su amo como le conocía, temía que no se conformara sólo con matar al bebé y que acabara matando también a la madre, Lily._

_Tengo que admitir que me asusté muchísimo al comprender la clase de personas que eran el Lord y sus mortífagos, y también al descubrir de lo que era capaz el joven al que tenía delante. Empecé a pensar que no le conocía tanto como yo había creído, y que había dicho la verdad cuando decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era irme corriendo de allí. Por un segundo incluso consideré hacerlo, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no tenía a dónde ir, y después pensé que si realmente él fuera tan malo, nunca se habría apiadado de mí, ni cuidaría de su madre como lo hacía, ni, de hecho, se sentiría tan tremendamente arrepentido como se sentía en ese momento._

_Así que, venciendo mi temor, le puse una mano sobre los hombros y él me miró con una expresión extraña en los ojos, mezcla de sorpresa y… ¿agradecimiento? No era algo que se pudiera apreciar en su mirada muy a menudo, así que no estaba segura del todo, pero me pareció que sí, que se sentía agradecido porque no hubiera salido huyendo de allí._

_Después de confesar sus pecados pareció sentirse un poco mejor. No quiso salir de la habitación, pero me dejó que le quitara las botas y la capa, y me hizo caso cuando le dije que se acostara, aunque no consiguió dormirse. Lo sé porque dejé la puerta abierta para vigilar que estuviera bien, y cada vez que pasaba, le veía con los ojos abiertos de par en par._

_A la hora de la comida como yo no sabía cocinar me puse a preparar unos bocadillos, pero él no probó bocado. Se pasó todo el día tumbado en la cama, todavía vestido y mirando al techo, pero por suerte no volvió a llorar, eso me había alterado casi más que cualquier otra cosa._

_Viendo que no se dormía, y no queriendo bajar al salón o quedarme en mi cuarto, me senté en una esquina de su cama y empecé a jugar allí con mi muñeca sin hacer ruido para no molestar, pero al cabo de poco tiempo él se incorporó de golpe y se quedó allí sentado, mirándome._

_-Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer – susurró al fin, más para sí mismo que para mí._

_Pero su voz no sonaba, ni mucho menos, tan segura como de costumbre._

_-Todo irá bien. Seguro. Todo irá bien._

_Lo repitió como un mantra cuatro o cinco veces, y entonces yo me atreví a preguntarle qué era lo que iba a hacer._

_-Hablaré con Albus Dumbledore. Él me ayudará._

_Me explicó que Dumbledore era un mago tan poderoso como su amo, y que aunque era su enemigo los Potter estaban de su lado, y por eso estaba convencido de que él protegería a Lily. Se volvió a poner las botas y la capa y se fue a buscar a Dumbledore lleno de esperanzas. Volvió un par de horas más tarde con el semblante serio pero decidido, y desde luego mucho más calmado que el día anterior._

_-¿Te ayudará? – Pregunté temerosa._

_Asintió de una sola y seca cabezada. Yo me sentí aliviada, pero había algo en su expresión que me puso en alerta._

_-¿Hay algún problema?_

_Me miró con tanta intensidad que retrocedí un paso inconscientemente._

_-Voy a hacer de espía para él._

_-¿QUÉ? – Yo podía ser sólo una niña, pero después de llegar a comprender la crueldad y la vileza de su amo tenía muy claro que espiarle a él no era muy buena idea._

_-No va a ser fácil – siguió él, impasible –, después de todo, el señor Tenebroso es el mejor legeremante de nuestra época._

_No me gustó nada lo que estaba diciendo._

_-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?_

_Me explicó lo que era la legeremancia y yo me puse muy nerviosa y le pregunté si se había vuelto loco para mentirle a la cara a alguien que podía entrar en su mente y descubrir la verdad como si la tuviera escrita en el rostro, pero él me sonrió con altivez, y por un momento pareció el mismo de siempre._

_-¡Ah! – dijo, con altanería – Pero ocurre que yo soy un experto oclumante, Julia._

_Durante un segundo me sentí algo confusa porque me había llamado por mi nombre, y estuve a punto de esbozar una sonrisa, pero en vez de eso pregunté qué era un oclumante, y él me lo explicó, y siento decir que yo no podía compartir su optimismo respecto a su habilidad. No es que no creyera en él, es sólo que me aterraba demasiado que pudiera ser descubierto, ¡era tan fácil que cometiera un error que le delatase! Pero Severus estaba tan decidido y seguro de sí mismo que nada de lo que yo pudiera decir iba a detenerle._

_-Además – dijo para zanjar la cuestión –, sea como sea, tengo que hacerlo. Me he comprometido con el viejo. Y tampoco es como si tuviera otra opción para salvar a Lily._

_Y así fue como Severus pasó a espiar para Dumbledore, y a partir de aquel día cada vez que él se ausentaba yo me moría de preocupación. Y si cuando se iba era de noche me sentaba en su cama y me quedaba despierta hasta que él llegaba, aunque fuera al despuntar el alba. Entonces él me miraba con suficiencia, y me decía:_

_-Ya ves, todavía sigo aquí._

_Tras lo cual, yo me levantaba y corría a abrazarle, aliviada, y él me acariciaba el cabello brevemente y me decía que era una niña tonta, que no tenía de qué preocuparme._

_Pasados unos meses nació el niño y Severus se mantenía tranquilo porque el Lord no tenía ningún indicio del paradero de los Potter, así que la cosa siguió así hasta poco más de un año después, cuando el señor Tenebroso logró corromper al guardián secreto del encantamiento Fidelio que protegía a la familia. Voldemort mató a James y a Lily, pero no pudo con su hijo, perdió sus poderes, como es bien sabido por todos, y desapareció._

_Cuando Severus se enteró de lo ocurrido quedó completamente destrozado. Se presentó en casa terriblemente pálido y temblando violentamente de la cabeza a los pies, se quedó en medio del recibidor sin cerrar la puerta, sin moverse hacia ningún lado, sin hacer nada. Sólo estaba allí de pie como una estatua, con los ojos extraviados y sacudiéndose tanto que parecía que la casa entera estuviera a punto de echarse a temblar con él. Permaneció así muchísimo rato, yo le llamaba, pero no me hacía caso, le cogí de la mano, que estaba mortalmente fría, y le di fuertes estirones a sus ropas para hacerle reaccionar, pero no hubo manera, no se movió ni un milímetro. Después de mucho tiempo, murmuró:_

_-Ha muerto. Lily ha muerto._

_Y se desplomó de rodillas al suelo con un sonoro golpe que estoy segura de que le tuvo que doler, pero no lo demostró, se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar con amargura, no aquel llanto constante y silencioso de la otra vez, sino un torrente de lágrimas, toses y jadeos ahogados, era un llanto desesperado y sin posibilidad de consuelo, el llanto de un corazón que se acababa de romper en mil pedazos._

_No pude hacer nada más que agacharme sobre él y abrazarle tan fuerte como podía, esperando a que se calmara por sí mismo, lo que llevó mucho tiempo. Cuando por fin pareció serenarse un poco, dijo con voz ronca:_

_-Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore._

_Se deshizo de mi abrazo con brusquedad, se incorporó y salió dando un portazo. Yo suspiré y me fui a sentar en el sofá con la muñeca en mi regazo para esperar con impaciencia a que volviera. Cuando lo hizo no presentaba mejor aspecto, pero al menos ya no temblaba. Le pregunté qué había pasado, pero no tenía ganas de hablar, se encerró en su habitación y no me dejó entrar ni salió de allí hasta dos días después, ojeroso, despeinado y sin afeitar. Sus ojos estaban hundidos y sin brillo, y su habitual porte altivo había desaparecido, caminaba encorvado y parecía haber ganado diez años desde la última vez que le ví. Me llevé una mano a la boca para no gritar del susto. Se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y empezó a comer un trozo de pan seco con desgana. Le pregunté si quería que comprara algo o que le preparara un té o unas tostadas, pero negó a todo con la cabeza. Al cabo de un rato le pregunté qué le había dicho Dumbledore, y me explicó que ahora su trabajo consistiría en cuidar del hijo de Lily._

_-¿Vas a traer aquí al bebé? – Inquirí, sorprendida._

_Severus me fulminó con la mirada._

_-¿Qué estupidez es esa? Por supuesto que no. Si de mí dependiera me mantendría tan alejado de él como de dos dragones en plena lucha territorial. Dumbledore lo ha llevado junto a sus tíos muggles, ellos se ocuparán de él. _

_-¿Con unos muggles? _

_Desde que Severus se había convertido en espía yo me sentía muy confusa respecto al bien y el mal. Cuando él me acogió me había hablado de los ideales del Lord y de lo despreciables que eran los hombres y mujeres que no tenían magia, pero cuando empezó a espiar a su propio amo me sentí confusa, y a esas alturas ya no entendía nada._

_-Pero… – vacilé – ¿los muggles no eran malos?_

_Él me miró con aire cansado._

_-No te entusiasmes con tus preguntas como haces siempre, Julia – murmuró –, no estoy de humor._

_-Pero es que no lo entiendo… – protesté – ¿tú ya no crees que sean malos?_

_-Yo ya no sé lo que creo – suspiró –. Y en todo caso da igual, mi trabajo de momento ha concluido, pero me he comprometido con Dumbledore a que vigilaré que no le pase nada al niño en el hipotético caso de que el Lord vuelva, cosa que el viejo da por segura, aunque yo no estoy tan convencido._

_-¿El Lord se ha ido? – Yo, de hecho, no sabía nada de lo que había sucedido, así que Severus me explicó con una mueca de dolor todo lo que había ocurrido en casa de los Potter._

_-¿Y ahora qué va a pasar? _

_-Ahora me juzgarán._

_-¿Qué? – Me asusté, y él me dirigió una tétrica sonrisa._

_-Claro, ¿qué esperabas? He hecho cosas terribles, tienen que llevarme a juicio._

_-Pero… pero… no te encerrarán, ¿verdad?_

_Se encogió de hombros._

_-¿Qué más me da? Como si quieren condenarme a muerte. Ya nada me importa._

_Retrocedí varios pasos al oírle decir esto, herida. Su comentario me dolía horriblemente, para mí Severus era muy importante, de hecho, desde que hacía dos años me había ido a vivir con él, para mí él lo era todo, pero según parecía yo no significaba nada para él. Me giré, me fui corriendo al salón y me tiré sobre el sofá, escondiendo la cara entre mis brazos y el respaldo, y me puse a llorar con una tristeza absoluta, sintiéndome más sola y desconsolada que nunca, deseando haber muerto yo también aquel fatídico día en que mi padre mató a mi madre._

_En determinado momento noté que el joven se sentaba a mi lado, pero no me moví y seguí llorando. Entonces sentí que me cogía por los costados y me apartaba del respaldo, me resistí, intentando separarme de él, pero el joven tenía mucha más fuerza que yo, me sentó en su regazo y me rodeó en un fuerte abrazo que casi no me dejaba respirar. Pronto dejé de forcejear, y le correspondí rodeándole con mis brazos y llorando junto a su cuello. Él me acariciaba la espalda con una mano y los cabellos con la otra, y cuando el llanto dejó paso a los sollozos entrecortados me susurró al oído:_

_-Siento mucho haber dicho eso. Claro que hay algo que todavía me importa. Me importas tú y me importa Eileen._

_Yo le abracé más fuerte, todavía dolida, pero mucho más aliviada al oírle decir esto. Era la primera vez que me decía algo así. Me separé de él y le miré a la cara. Tenía un aspecto espantoso, pero se le veía algo más relajado que antes._

_-¿De verdad te importo? – Pregunté entre hipos._

_-Claro que sí – dijo, secándome las últimas lágrimas que habían resbalado de mis ojos –, si no, no estarías aquí._

_Intentó sonreírme, pero sólo le salió una mueca triste y cansada._

_-No te llevarán a Azkaban, ¿verdad?_

_Vaciló un segundo, pero dijo:_

_-Que lo intenten – y esta vez, la sonrisa le salió un poco mejor._


	7. 07 Azkaban

Severus, y los demás personajes de la saga Harry Potter aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling.

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl y LilaSnape por sus comentarios.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Azkaban**

_Unos días más tarde llamaron a la puerta, yo me sobresalté y estaba a punto de subir corriendo a mi habitación, pero Severus me detuvo y me dijo que podía quedarme. Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendida._

_-Pero me van a ver… – dije insegura._

_-Esa es la intención – contestó él con una minúscula y burlona sonrisa._

_Se dirigió hacia la puerta y le seguí, escondiéndome tras él y agarrada a su túnica. En el umbral había un hombre muy anciano con una larguísima barba blanca y unos anteojos de media luna. Estaba muy serio, pero tenía un brillo amable en los ojos, y cuando me vio asomándome con timidez a un lado de Severus, me sonrió ampliamente, metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y extrajo de él algo que me alargó para que lo cogiera._

_-Hola, amiguita, tú debes de ser Julia. ¿Te apetece un caramelo de limón?_

_Miré a Severus y él asintió levemente con la cabeza, parecía relajado, así que tomé el caramelo y musité un suave "gracias". El hombre entró, Severus le invitó a que tomara asiento y él hizo lo mismo, sentándose en su butaca. Como el desconocido estaba en el sofá yo no quise sentarme ahí y me quedé de pie al lado del joven._

_-Julia, éste es Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, que es un colegio de magia y hechicería._

_De modo que ése era Dumbledore. Yo le conocía como el mago para el que Severus se había convertido en espía, pero no sabía que fuera director de ningún colegio._

_-¿Colegio de magia y hechicería? – Pregunté._

_-Sí – respondió –, el mismo al que tú asistirás cuando cumplas once años._

_Le miré con los ojos muy abiertos._

_-¿Que yo iré al colegio?_

_Después de todo, llevaba dos años estudiando en casa, y no se me había pasado por la cabeza siquiera que las cosas pudieran cambiar. Me explicó que sólo se podía ir a ese colegio a partir de cierta edad, y que todos los magos y brujas que se preciaban de serlo debían ir allí para aprender a controlar su magia._

_-Pero yo sólo tengo nueve – respondí, con esto quería decir que no entendía qué hacía aquel hombre en casa._

_Dumbledore me entendió al instante y volvió a sonreír._

_-No estoy aquí para eso, Julia – dijo, simplemente._

_Entonces Severus me sujetó por los brazos y me situó enfrente suyo._

_-Julia, tal como te expliqué, me van a juzgar. Pero hasta el día del juicio me van a tener en prisión preventiva por si intentara escapar, y no voy a poder estar aquí para cuidarte._

_-¿QUÉ? – Grité – ¡No! No te pueden llevar a prisión, no les dejaré, no pueden hacerlo…_

_-No será por mucho tiempo, sólo unos días, pero mientras tanto…_

_-¡No! No dejaré que se te lleven, no quiero que te vayas._

_Me había soltado de su agarre y me había aferrado al joven en un fuerte abrazo del que él intentaba deshacerse._

_-Vamos, niña tonta, entiéndelo. Tengo que irme, pero volveré, el profesor Dumbledore intercederá por mí en el juicio y probablemente me soltarán, y mientras tanto él cuidará de ti y de Eileen. _

_-¿Probablemente? – Dije, horrorizada._

_-Bueno, nada es seguro al cien por cien, pero…_

_-¿Quieres decir que te pueden condenar a ir a prisión por más tiempo?_

_Severus fue a contestar, pero entonces noté una mano en mi hombro y me giré. El anciano mago estaba de pie a mi espalda y exhibía una sonrisa confiada._

_-No permitiré que eso suceda._

_-También le dijo eso a Severus y ahora los Potter están muertos._

_La sonrisa del anciano se congeló y sentí que el cuerpo del joven se tensaba entre mis brazos, pero no me importó. No me fiaba de aquel hombre sonriente que había incumplido la promesa que le había hecho a Severus._

_-¡Julia! – Exclamó el joven cuando se recuperó de la impresión – No…_

_El anciano interrumpió lo que Severus iba a decir con un ademán de su mano._

_-Déjalo, Severus – dijo sombrío, la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro, y ahora había una tristeza en sus ojos que parecía genuina –. Julia, me temo que eso fue una terrible desgracia que nadie pudo evitar._

_Y mirando al joven añadió:_

_-Me sorprendes, Severus, no creía que le hubieras contado esto a nadie más._

_Yo no apartaba la vista del anciano, pero noté cómo el joven se encogía de hombros._

_-A ella sí – dijo escuetamente._

_El hombre asintió pensativo._

_-Muy bien. Mira, jovencita – volvió a dirigirse a mí –, lo que pasó fue que Lily y James escogieron mal sus amistades y acabaron confiando en quien no debían._

_-¿Y cómo sé que yo _debo_ confiar en usted? – Pregunté con terquedad._

_Dumbledore recuperó su sonrisa._

_-Bueno, en alguien hay que confiar, si no se corre el riesgo de acabar como Voldemort, que no se fiaba de nadie más que de sí mismo, y aún así no le sirvió de mucho, ¿no?_

_-Pero él no está muerto… del todo, ¿verdad?_

_El anciano cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, parecía incómodo._

_-Veo que sabes mucho del asunto – respondió, con tono molesto._

_-Sabe tanto como yo – dijo Severus, y algo en su voz me hizo girarme a mirarle: esbozaba una pequeñísima sonrisa de satisfacción. _

_Parecía que le hacía gracia que hubiera puesto al viejo contra las cuerdas, cosa que me llenó de orgullo, pero entonces me dijo que no me preocupara, que él se fiaba de Dumbledore y que todo iría bien. Yo quise protestar, pero no me dejó._

_-Pronto vendrán a recogerme para llevarme a Azkaban. En cuanto acabe el juicio y me dejen marchar volveré aquí contigo, te lo prometo, pero ahora debes irte con él._

_-¿Y a dónde voy a ir? – Pregunté angustiada, viendo que no me quedaba otra opción que obedecer._

_-Vendrás conmigo a Hogwarts – dijo la voz del anciano a mi espalda –. Estamos en pleno curso y tengo que estar en el colegio. Instalaremos a la madre de Severus en la enfermería y tú puedes quedarte en una de las habitaciones libres que tenemos._

_-Vamos, Julia, ve con él, estarás bien, y así verás el colegio por primera vez._

_-Pero ¿no puedo esperar hasta que se te lleven?_

_-No, no puedes. Nadie debe verme contigo, ¿recuerdas? _

_-Pero él me ha visto._

_El joven miró a Dumbledore y después me miró a mí._

_-Él es el único que puede saber nuestro secreto._

_Agaché la cabeza y me separé de Severus._

_-¿Y nos tenemos que ir ya? – Pregunté, todavía cabizbaja._

_El joven asintió, se levantó y fue al piso de arriba a buscar a su madre, a la que bajó sosteniéndola en sus brazos._

_-Fuera hay un carro esperando – dijo Dumbledore._

_Severus salió y dejó a Eileen sentada dentro del carro, que estaba tirado por un extraño animal de color negro que parecía un esquelético caballo con alas que parecían de murciélago. Dumbledore entró también, y Severus me instó a que le siguiera, pero yo no quería irme. Entonces, el joven me dio un beso en la frente y me pidió de nuevo que subiera. Sorprendida por su muestra de afecto, dejé de protestar y me senté entre Dumbledore y Eileen. Severus cerró la portezuela y nos despidió con un gesto de la mano, y el carro se elevó en el aire de inmediato._

-¿Así que usted estuvo en Hogwarts antes de empezar a asistir a clases? – Luna Lovegood parece encontrar este dato muy interesante.

-Bueno, sí, pero fue por pocos días, tal como dijo Severus, y no vi mucho de la escuela, la verdad. Yo recelaba de Dumbledore, así que decidí quedarme casi todo el tiempo en la enfermería, al lado de Eileen. Incluso dormí allí, en una butaca que Dumbledore hizo poner al lado de la cama, en vista de que pensaba pasar toda la noche en una silla. Madame Pomfrey cuidó de nosotras estupendamente, y desde la ventana tenía una vista preciosa de los jardines. Ví pasar a Hagrid de aquí para allá de vez en cuando, cargando leña, o acompañado de su perro, aunque yo no le conocía aún, y también ví a los alumnos de primero que se dirigían con sus escobas a su clase de vuelo.

-¿No sentía curiosidad por ver la escuela?

-Oh, desde luego que sí, pero no me dejé vencer por ella – contesto con una sonrisa –. Yo era muy testaruda y me mantuve firme, como si quisiera demostrarle algo a Dumbledore o a mí misma, aunque no sabía muy bien el qué. Creo que simplemente estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Severus, y por eso no me quitaba el sueño descubrir cómo eran las instalaciones del colegio.

_Cada mañana el anciano entraba en la enfermería para ver cómo estábamos, y cada mañana yo le contestaba preguntándole si tenía alguna noticia del joven. Al quinto día de mi estancia allí, Dumbledore apareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Traigo buenas noticias, jovencita. Severus ha sido absuelto por el Wizengamot._

_Me puse en pie de un salto._

_-¿Vuelve a casa?_

_-Así es. Hoy le dejan en libertad._

_-Entonces tengo que irme, Eileen y yo tenemos que volver cuanto antes._

_El anciano sonrió._

_-Tienes mucha prisa por marcharte, cualquiera diría que te hemos tratado mal aquí._

_-No es eso – respondí, algo avergonzada –, pero quiero estar allí para recibirle._

_El hombre asintió, comprensivo._

_-Está bien, como quieras._

_Dumbledore lo dispuso todo para nuestra partida, y volvimos a casa en otra carroza tirada por el mismo animal alado._

_-¿Qué clase de animal es ese? – Le pregunté al anciano. _

_Durante el viaje de ida al colegio no había abierto la boca, porque estaba muerta de preocupación, pero ahora que sabía que Severus no iba a ir a prisión me permití relajarme un poco y charlar con el hombre._

_-Es un thestral. Pero no es exactamente un animal, sino más bien una criatura mágica._

_A lo largo del trayecto se dedicó a explicarme las principales características de esas extrañas criaturas, y no dejó de hablar hasta que descendimos sobre la calle de La Hilandera. Mientras el thestral se posaba en el suelo, me contó que a esa carroza le habían aplicado un hechizo de ocultación antimuggles y por eso podíamos trasladarnos en ella sin peligro de que nos vieran._

_Entramos en la casa, Dumbledore dejó a Eileen sentada en el sofá, y después se sentó él mismo a su lado. Yo me lo quedé mirando algo fastidiada, porque pensaba que se iría nada más dejarnos allí, pero parecía tener la intención de esperar con nosotras el regreso de Severus, así que yo me senté en la butaca del joven, impaciente por verle de nuevo._

_Pasaron una o dos horas antes de que la puerta de la calle se abriera y apareciera Severus por ella, sin afeitar, con aspecto demacrado y mortalmente pálido. Me lancé corriendo a abrazarle y me asusté al comprobar que estaba mucho más delgado que cuando le había visto la última vez, hacía sólo cinco días._

_-Severus… – dije, asustada – ¿Estás bien?_

_Se esforzó en pintar para mí una sonrisa cansada y respondió:_

_-Ahora sí, pero Azkaban no es precisamente un lugar para ir de vacaciones, ¿sabes?_

_Dumbledore se había acercado a nosotros y sonreía abiertamente al joven._

_-Me alegro de que estés de vuelta._

_-No lo estaría si no fuera por usted. Se lo agradezco._

_-No te preocupes, muchacho. _

_-Y dime, ¿cómo te han tratado en Hogwarts? – dijo, dirigiéndose a mí con una levísima sonrisa._

_Yo vacilé. ¿Qué podía decir? Me habían tratado bien, claro, pero la verdad era que no me había relacionado mucho con la gente, así que no tenía nada que contar._

_-Prácticamente no salió de la enfermería, ¿verdad, amiguita? Lamento decir que no ha podido conocer demasiado del colegio._

_-¡Pero Julia! – Se asombró él – Pensé que aprovecharías la oportunidad de curiosear por el castillo. Es un edificio fantástico – había cierto tono de reproche en su voz, y yo agaché la cabeza, avergonzada._

_-Creo que su mente estaba muy lejos de allí – dijo el anciano –. Pero le pedí a la señora Pomfrey que cuidara bien de ella, ¿lo hizo?_

_Asentí con vehemencia mirando al anciano, todavía con las mejillas ardiendo._

_-Bien, se ha hecho tarde y debo irme ya – dijo Dumbledore, y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del joven añadió –, piénsate bien lo que te dije antes del juicio. Creo que es una buena oportunidad para ti, Severus._

_-Lo haré, profesor. _

_-Creo que ya puedes empezar a llamarme Albus, muchacho._

_Severus dio una breve cabezada._

_-Lo pensaré, Albus._

_El anciano se marchó y yo quise saber enseguida a qué se había referido con el último comentario. Severus se sentó y me pidió que hiciera lo mismo, pero yo me quedé junto a él y apoyé las manos en sus rodillas._

_-Verás, Julia – me apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara con suavidad –, el profesor Dumbledore me ha ofrecido trabajo – contuve la respiración pero no dije nada –. En Hogwarts. Eso quiere decir que si acepto, en septiembre tendré que marcharme._

_Me llevé una mano a la boca para contener una exclamación, y los ojos se me humedecieron al instante._

_-¿Me… me vas a dejar?_

_-Bueno, tengo que trabajar en algo, y no creo que vaya a tener muchas ofertas después de mi pasado como mortífago. Él me está ofreciendo una oportunidad única de empezar desde cero. Sería profesor de pociones. Es un trabajo respetable y honrado, mucho más de lo que merezco y de lo que podría siquiera soñar._

_-¿Profesor de pociones? – Por un momento me deslumbró lo maravillosamente adecuado que sería ese puesto para él, pero enseguida recordé lo que suponía – Pero entonces, ¿qué va a ser de mí? ¿Me… me llevarás a un orfanato?_

_La posibilidad me aterrorizaba, y la barbilla me empezó a temblar. Pero entonces, para mi asombro, Severus me levantó del suelo y me sentó en su regazo. _

_-No – dijo sujetándome la cara entre sus manos –. Jamás te haría eso. Todavía no sé cómo resolver este problema, por eso no he aceptado el puesto aún, pero encontraré una solución, no tengas miedo._

_-¿No podría ir contigo? – Aventuré – No molestaría, tú sabes que sé ser muy silenciosa. Además, estos días no he salido de la enfermería, no tengo problemas en quedarme en un sitio por mucho tiempo, podría quedarme en una habitación y no salir jamás, si es necesario…_

_Detuvo el torrente de palabras con un ademán de su mano._

_-No, Julia. Me temo que no puedes venir. ¿Cómo explicaríamos la presencia en el colegio de una niña que está por debajo de la edad reglamentaria? Pasar unos días allí no es lo mismo que pasar dos años. Además, ¿has olvidado que no pueden verte conmigo?_

_Agaché la cabeza, compungida, y murmuré:_

_-Pero yo no te avergonzaría, te lo prometo, me portaría bien, no te pondría en ridículo…_

_-¿Qué? – Dijo con total sorpresa – ¿De qué hablas?_

_-Sé que te da vergüenza que nos vean juntos pero yo te juro que no te daré motivos, me portaré tan bien que sólo podrás estar orgulloso de mí, de verdad…_

_Le miré implorante y desbordada por las lágrimas, pero él parecía estupefacto._

_-¿Crees que me avergüenzo de ti? – Musitó al cabo._

_Asentí entre sollozos._

_-Es por eso que no quieres que te vean conmigo, ¿no? Siempre te tapas con la capucha para que no te reconozcan, no puedo decir tu nombre cuando estamos juntos en la calle…_

_De pronto, sentí que me estrechaba contra su pecho y dejé de hablar porque me quedé sin aliento._

_-Julia, niña tonta – dijo en una voz extraña, parecía… conmovido –. No me avergüenzo de ti. ¿Acaso no me escuchabas cuando te explicaba lo peligrosa que es la gente con la que me relacionaba? – Empezó a acariciarme el __cabello distraídamente mientras hablaba y yo me acurruqué contra él – Cualquier muestra de debilidad por mi parte podía condenarme, y al acogerte en mi casa no demostré otra cosa que ser débil – yo iba a protestar pero él me lo impidió –, débil a ojos de los demás mortífagos, por eso no podía arriesgarme a que me vieran contigo. Y una vez entraste a formar parte de mi vida, también les hubiera dado un arma inmejorable para utilizarte contra mí si supieran que… que estoy cuidando de ti._

_-Pero ahora ya ha pasado todo, ¿no? – Dije, alzando la vista para mirarle._

_Negó con la cabeza._

_-No, Julia, según Dumbledore, el Señor Tenebroso volverá. No es que comparta su opinión, pero si existe la mínima probabilidad de que esté en lo cierto no quiero arriesgarme estúpidamente. Imagínate que el Lord volviera y descubriera que le he estado espiando – me eché a temblar ante la sola idea, y él asintió con la cabeza –, y luego imagina que descubre que tú y yo estamos relacionados de alguna manera, ¿crees que no te utilizaría contra mí? Podría amenazarme con hacerte daño si no hiciera lo que él decía o algo mucho peor: castigarme a través de ti. Nunca has de darle a tu enemigo más información sobre ti de la necesaria, lo mejor será que sigamos como hasta ahora, sin que nadie pueda relacionarte conmigo._

_-Está bien – accedí, todavía un poco mustia pero consolada por la explicación, saber que no se avergonzaba de mí era un alivio. _

_Volví a recostarme contra él, disfrutando al máximo del inusual hecho de que se estuviera mostrando cariñoso conmigo. Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, y de pronto murmuré:_

_-Me gusta mucho estar así. _

_Su mano se detuvo un segundo para después seguir acariciando mi cabello sin decir nada. Cerré los ojos y aspiré el aroma de su cuello, me encantaba hacerlo porque nunca olía a alcohol, los únicos y muy escasos momentos en que lo había hecho habían sido justo después de que Lily se casara con James Potter, pero sólo fue en muy contadas ocasiones._

_-¿Cómo es un juicio? – De pronto me asaltó la curiosidad._

_Severus tardó unos segundos en contestar._

_-Te sientes como una estrella de rock en un concierto._

_Abrí los ojos de nuevo y le miré asombrada._

_-¿Quéeeee?_

_El joven compuso una pequeña sonrisa que duró sólo un segundo, y después se mostró serio de nuevo._

_-En realidad no, aunque sí que eres la estrella del espectáculo. Te hacen sentar en una silla en el centro de la sala que te mantiene atado con cuerdas invisibles, pero que no puedas verlas no quiere decir que no se hundan en tu carne magullándote las muñecas y los tobillos allí donde te mantienen sujeto. A tu alrededor hay unas gradas llenas de gente que está totalmente pendiente de lo que vas a decir. Unas luces estratégicamente colocadas te iluminan el rostro y te ciegan lo bastante para que te sientas perdido y no sepas muy bien a dónde tienes que mirar, y todas las caras dirigidas hacia ti parecen decir sin palabras que es todo inútil, porque digas lo que digas no se van a creer nada – suspiró –. Entonces empiezan a hacer preguntas y tú contestas como puedes, porque antes de que hayas acabado de hablar ya te están preguntando otra cosa, como si toda la atención que ponen en ti fuera falsa y en realidad no necesitaran escucharte para tomar la decisión final. Por último, si tienes la suerte de tener un testigo que hable en tu favor, y es un testigo lo bastante poderoso o influyente, como lo es Dumbledore, puede que en el último momento los jueces cambien el veredicto a "no culpable"._

_Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio, yo asimilando lo que me acababa de decir, él observando mi reacción. _

_-No parece muy justo para ser un juicio._

_Él asintió brevemente._

_-Así son las cosas._

_Entonces necesité preguntar algo más, pero tras escuchar como había ido el juicio, la voz me salió débil cuando hablé:_

_-¿Y cómo es estar en prisión?_

_Ahora Severus negó levemente con la cabeza._

_-No quieres saberlo._

_-Sí quiero._

_-Entonces yo no quiero decírtelo._

_Fruncí el ceño._

_-¿Tan malo ha sido?_

_-No es muy agradable, la verdad. Los guardianes son unos seres espantosos que se llaman dementores, y que hacen que tu estancia allí sea como la peor pesadilla que te puedas imaginar y de la que no puedes despertar en ningún momento. _

_Empecé a juguetear con un botón de su túnica, nerviosa._

_-Mi padre está allí – dije._

_Severus asintió con gravedad._

_-Lo sé, pero no le he visto. Azkaban es muy grande, y las celdas son individuales. Además, a los que estábamos en prisión preventiva y no bajo condena nos tenían en un ala especial, cerca de las salas de interrogatorios. Hubiera sido difícil coincidir con él._

_-Me alegro de que no le vieras – dije, me quedé pensando unos segundos y después añadí en un susurro –. Hubiera querido ir contigo, así no habrías estado tan solo._

_-¡Qué casualidad! – Dijo irónico – Yo también hubiera querido ir contigo a Hogwarts en vez de estar allí._

_Sonreí levemente._

_-Estás muy delgado, ¿no te han dado de comer?_

_-La bazofia que dan en prisión es incomestible, ni un perro se tragaría esa basura._

_-Debes tener hambre, ¿quieres que te prepare un bocadillo? – Ofrecí._

_-No, primero quiero resolver algo que me preocupa más: ¿qué voy a hacer contigo mientras estoy fuera? _

_Volvió a acariciarme el pelo, pensativo, como si el hacerlo le ayudara a concentrarse, y tras unos minutos de silencio volvió a hablar._

_-Quizás Lucius pueda ayudarme. Odio deberle un favor, pero no se me ocurre qué otra cosa hacer… – susurró, más para sí mismo que nada._

_Mientras él murmuraba yo seguía jugando con su botón, y empezaba a amargarme pensando en que me iba a quedar sola en muy poco tiempo. De pronto, Severus me pidió que me levantara, obedecí y él se puso en pie también._

_-Si tengo que pedir un favor debo presentarme con un aspecto digno – murmuró._

_Subió al cuarto de baño y se estuvo adecentando durante largo rato. Yo, que había subido con él, le esperaba sentada en el suelo del pasillo, apoyada contra la pared. Como siempre que iba a ducharse salió con la toalla envuelta en la cintura, con el cabello mojado y recién afeitado. Realmente, sin la túnica se le veía mucho más delgado que hacía una semana, y tenía marcas oscuras por todo el cuerpo._

_-Te han golpeado – dije con una mueca de disgusto._

_Él se miró los moratones con indiferencia._

_-Los interrogadores de Azkaban tienen algo en común con el Lord, y es que no suelen creerte a la primera – dijo con sorna –, pero no te preocupes, he soportado cosas peores. Eran unos simples aficionados comparados con el Señor Tenebroso y sus castigos._

_Eso no era un gran consuelo para mí, pero él me distrajo enseguida de este pensamiento. _

_-¿Qué haces ahí sentada? – Dijo reparando de pronto en dónde estaba yo – El suelo no está para sentarse, para eso…_

_-… existen las sillas – concluí por él._

_-Bien, pues si ya lo sabes, señorita sabelotodo, no hagas que te lo repita – la ducha debió sentarle bien porque parecía que ya volvía a ser el mismo de siempre –. Y no seas tan descarada._

_Me levanté, me acerqué a él, y sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía pasé un dedo por una gran extensión morada de piel que coincidía curiosamente con la cicatriz de aquel largo y profundo corte en el costado que le hiciera el Lord tiempo atrás. _

_-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó._

_-¿Por qué siempre te hacen daño? – Susurré sin pensar._

_Él parpadeó, asombrado por la pregunta, abrió y cerró la boca dos o tres veces sin saber qué responder, y al final dijo, con tono algo rendido:_

_-A lo mejor es porque me lo merezco._

_Le miré, negué con la cabeza y me abracé a él, pero pareció incómodo al estar solo tapado con una toalla y me apartó con rapidez; o tal vez consideró que el momento de intimidad ya había pasado y ahora quería volver a ser tan distante como siempre._

_-¿Te vas a ir? – Pregunté entonces – ¿No puedes quedarte un poquito más? Justo acabas de llegar ahora._

_Quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con él, había estado tan preocupada, y le había añorado tanto…_

_-Los malos tragos, cuanto antes se pasan, mejor – contestó –. No me gusta pedir favores a nadie, es algo que evito siempre que puedo. Y menos aún si se trata de Lucius._

_-¿Vas a estar mucho rato fuera?_

_Me miró entrecerrando los ojos, suspicaz._

_-¿A qué viene tanta pregunta, listilla? ¿Qué estás tramando?_

_-Nada, de verdad. Es sólo que te he echado mucho de menos – confesé._

_Severus suavizó su expresión._

_-Pues la verdad es que cuando vas a casa de los Malfoy sabes cuándo entras pero no cuándo sales… aunque intentaré no demorarme demasiado. Y ahora vete abajo, que tengo que vestirme._

_Se acabó de arreglar enseguida y se fue sin perder tiempo, dejándome por un lado algo triste por haberse ido tan rápido después de varios días sin verle, y por otro, también intrigada por saber qué se traía entre manos._


	8. 08 Severus va a trabajar a Hogwarts

Severus, y los demás personajes de la saga Harry Potter aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling.

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl y LilaSnape por sus comentarios.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Severus va a trabajar a hogwarts**

_Severus tardó mucho en regresar, y cuando lo hizo estaba de bastante mal humor. Entró por la puerta, se quitó la capa y la colgó él mismo en el perchero con expresión irritada. Enseguida reparé en un pequeño bulto que había junto a él. Era una criatura de una estatura algo más baja que la mía, con una larga nariz, ojos grandes y tristes, y orejas alargadas y puntiagudas que se doblaban sobre sí mismas casi como las de un perro. Se frotaba las manos sin cesar, y los dientes le castañeteaban sonoramente, supuse que por miedo, porque la temperatura en la calle no era como para hacer temblar de frío a nadie._

_-Collins, esta es Eenie. Será tu… niñera._

_La criatura, que parecía aterrorizada, realizó una profunda reverencia hasta tocar el suelo con la punta de la nariz._

_-Eenie se alegrará de ser de ayuda a la señorita. La señorita sólo tiene que pedir lo que necesita, y Eenie lo hará._

_Su voz era aguda y trémula, parecida al sonido de una puerta que chirría al cerrarse. Yo estaba tan asombrada que no sabía qué decir. Nunca había tenido una niñera, pero es que además aquél ser era de lo más extraño._

_-¿Es… es una persona? – Pregunté, al fin, incapaz de contenerme por más tiempo._

_-Es una elfina doméstica – contestó Severus con aspereza –. Cuidará de ti mientras yo esté ausente. Se la he pedido a Lucius, le he dicho que la necesitaba para que cuidase de mi madre y se ha mostrado extremadamente feliz de hacerme el favor, que estoy seguro de que se cobrará con creces._

_-¿Te la ha prestado?_

_-No – dijo molesto –, me la ha regalado. Así el favor a devolver será más grande – casi podía ver el humo salir de su cabeza, estaba muy enfadado –. Le dije que sólo la necesitaba por un tiempo, pero él insistió con su sonrisa más complaciente y acariciando la empuñadura de su bastón, como hace siempre que se siente inmensamente satisfecho de sí mismo._

_Visitar a los Malfoy solía ponerle de mal humor. No iba a menudo, pero de vez en cuando no podía eludir la invitación. La pareja se mostraba condescendiente con él y le miraban por encima del hombro porque ellos eran ricos y él no. Les encantaba hacer ostentación de todas las cosas que sabían que él nunca podría tener. Se suponía que eran amigos y así había sido al principio de conocerse, pero hacía ya tiempo que Severus no se dejaba deslumbrar por el glamour del rubio. _

_-De todos modos, puede que sea mejor así – reconoció a su pesar –, no sería seguro tener que devolverle una elfina que sabe que estás viviendo en mi casa._

_Fuera como fuere, Severus decidió que la elfina sería quien quedaría al cuidado de la casa, de Eileen y de mí cuando él tuviera que irse a Hogwarts. Al principio, la criatura parecía atemorizada de absolutamente todo lo que la rodeaba, pero poco a poco fue tomando más confianza cuando se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que Severus era brusco y de trato áspero la mayoría de las veces, en esa casa no se la iba a maltratar ni a castigar duramente como pasaba en la mansión de la que procedía. Eenie se convirtió en una gran compañía para mí porque siempre estaba dispuesta a jugar conmigo, cuando hasta el momento yo siempre había tenido que jugar sola._

_Ahora que el Lord había desaparecido Severus no tenía ninguna obligación hasta el momento en que tuviera que incorporarse al colegio, de modo que el hombre pasaba casi todo el tiempo en casa y se encontraba inusualmente relajado y tranquilo al haberse librado de sus labores de espía y de todas sus responsabilidades, con lo cual estaba de bastante buen humor. Yo atesoraba cada minuto con él como algo muy valioso, y más sabiendo que pronto tendría que partir. _

_Pasábamos mucho tiempo elaborando pociones juntos, yo le pasaba los frascos y el trapo, le alcanzaba la varita, y observaba atentamente todo lo que hacía. Me encantaba estar en el estudio con él, era lo que más me gustaba de todo. También leía mucho, él me pedía que le leyera en voz alta para poder corregir la entonación, la velocidad, y la pronunciación. Y a menudo también íbamos a pasear, él como siempre vestido con su uniforme muggle, y yo caminando a su lado, contentísima de salir a la calle tan solo a pasar el rato sin un propósito específico, porque hasta el momento, siempre que había salido era porque teníamos algo que hacer._

_Todas estas cosas hicieron de esa época una de las mejores de mi vida, pero en determinado momento, como acostumbraba a pasar, sucedió algo que enturbió un poco los ánimos de Severus: estaba ayudándole a preparar una poción en su estudio cuando Eenie entró para entregarle una carta que acababa de llegar via lechuza._

_Era una invitación de Lucius Malfoy para que acudiera a su mansión, decía que tenía algo importante que comunicarle y que se pasara esa misma tarde si era posible. Severus gruñó al leer la carta, y cuando me dijo de qué se trataba fruncí el ceño._

_-Así que esta tarde me dejarás sola. Dijiste que iríamos al callejón Diagon a comprar raíz de mandrágora, se nos ha acabado – desde que no tenía que marcharse cada dos por tres a una llamada del Lord me había acostumbrado a la confortable previsibilidad de saber que podíamos hacer planes y llevarlos a cabo sin interrupciones ni imprevistos, y cualquier cosa que pudiera alterar esto me molestaba sobremanera._

_-Lo siento, Julia, a mi me gusta tan poco como a ti, pero sabes que Dumbledore dejó muy claro que no debía perder el contacto con los exmortífagos con los que tenía más trato. Además, todavía estoy en deuda con él._

_-¿Por qué no está en la cárcel, de todos modos? – Solté, enfadada._

_Severus me miró con expresión reprobadora._

_-Vale, ya me callo – dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco._

_-Collins, esa actitud tuya está empeorando mucho últimamente, tendré que ser más severo contigo._

_-¿Más? ¿Es posible?_

_-Tú todavía no me conoces a las malas – rezongó._

_-¡Buf, qué suerte la mía! – Repliqué._

_Me tiró un trapo a la cara y me eché a reír._

_-Anda, niña insolente, pásame el extracto de ruibarbo molido, quiero acabar esto antes de irme._

-¿Sabe que me cuesta mucho imaginarme al profesor Snape bromeando? – Me interrumpe de pronto Luna Lovegood, parece bastante impresionada.

Sonrío vagamente.

-Lo entiendo, él siempre mostraba al mundo su cara más fría y arisca. Lo que pasa es que normalmente no veía motivo para bromear, su vida era demasiado dura y complicada como para que tuviera ganas de hacerlo, pero cuando estaba en casa, relajado, a veces se permitía hacer bromas, como ya ha podido comprobar.

_El caso es que esa tarde fue a ver a Lucius Malfoy y cuando volvió estaba de un humor de perros._

_-Ha encontrado la manera de hacerme pagar el favor de regalarme la elfina – ladró nada más entrar por la puerta._

_Yo ya me estaba imaginando las peores barbaridades, pero antes de poder decir ninguna él se me adelantó._

_-Quiere que sea el padrino de su hijo, Draco._

_Me quedé estupefacta._

_-¿Qué? Pero eso es…_

_-La peor jugada que podía hacerme, y lo sabe el muy…_

_-¿Pero eso no es un honor? – Pregunté, confusa._

_-Oh, sí, se supone que es un honor – empezó a gesticular ampliamente, furioso –. Pero en realidad, ¿sabes lo que es?_

_Negué con la cabeza._

_-¡Un contrato! Que me responsabiliza a mí de su hijo y de lo que le ocurra, que me obliga a protegerle y a cuidar de su bienestar para siempre. ¡Ya sabe lo que hace, ya! Haciéndome padrino sabe que tendrá un aliado en Hogwarts cuando Draco tenga edad de estudiar, ya que Dumbledore y él no son precisamente amigos._

_Estaba que echaba humo._

_-Bueno, pero… podría haber sido peor, ¿no?_

_-¿Peor que una atadura de por vida? Sí, bueno, teniendo en cuenta que ya tengo una contigo, otra con el señor Tenebroso y otra con Dumbledore, debería estar acostumbrado, ¿es eso lo que quieres decir?_

_Me quedé helada._

_-No… yo no… _

_Se quedó inmóvil con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido._

_-Yo no… – los ojos se me empezaron a humedecer peligrosamente – no pretendo ser ninguna atadura… yo no sabía que era una carga tan grande para ti…_

_Severus me miró con una expresión vacilante en el rostro, parecía arrepentido de lo que acababa de decir. Se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en el hombro._

_-Lo siento, no quería decir eso. Es culpa de Lucius, que me ha sacado de quicio._

_-Yo nunca he querido ser una molestia – dije afligida._

_-Lo sé, y no lo eres, pero Draco… en fin, no me gustan los niños, y ya tengo bastante con saber que tendré que proteger al hijo de Potter cuando entre en Hogwarts. Tú eres diferente, eres silenciosa, _casi siempre_ eres obediente y sabes no ser un incordio, pero la gran mayoría de los niños son insoportables: ruidosos, irritantes y maleducados, y la perspectiva de ser el padrino de uno de ellos me sulfura. No me gusta ninguno, Julia, ninguno._

_-¡Pero vas a ser profesor!_

_Frunció los labios en una mueca de disgusto._

_-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡No tengo otra opción que serlo!_

_Le miré pasmada, ya no sentía los ojos húmedos, pero no estaba muy contenta con la conversación._

_-Yo también soy una niña – insistí._

_Me acarició unos instantes el cabello._

_-Tú eres diferente, ya te lo he dicho._

_-Cuando me viste por primera vez pensaste eso de mí, que debía ser una cría insoportable – afirmé convencida._

_Por un momento dudó, pero enseguida compuso una pequeña sonrisa burlona._

_-Sí, lo pensé, y no me equivocaba._

_Fruncí el ceño y arrugué los labios, enfurruñada._

_-Vamos Julia, ¿qué más da lo que pensara entonces? Lo que creí de ti en aquel momento no tiene importancia, sino lo que creo ahora._

_-¿Y qué es? – Pregunté._

_Me regaló su sonrisa más sibilina para contestar:_

_-¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?_

_-¡Agh! – Grité, dando una patada de rabia en el suelo – ¿Quién es el insoportable?_

_Pero él siguió sonriéndome satisfecho y decidí atacar._

_-Supongo que te alegrarás de perderme de vista cuando tengas que irte a Hogwarts a trabajar. ¡Y yo pidiéndote si podía ir contigo! Seguro que estabas deseando deshacerte de mí por un tiempo, ¿verdad?_

_Severus chasqueó la lengua y puso ahora sus dos manos en mis hombros._

_-No digas tonterías, Julia. Con lo útil que me has sido todo este tiempo… ¿quién me va a ayudar ahora a preparar las pociones si no estás conmigo?_

_Le miré y vi que la burla había desaparecido de su rostro, entonces rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho._

_-¿No soy una molestia?_

_-En absoluto, eres discreta y nada conflictiva._

_-¿Ni una carga?_

_-Tampoco._

_-¿Y una atadura?_

_No contestó inmediatamente. Suspiró y jugó con un mechón de mi pelo unos segundos antes de hablar._

_-Verás yo… me siento responsable de ti, y en cierto modo, supongo que eso es una atadura. Pero no todas las ataduras son malas, ¿sabes? A veces hay que hacerse responsable de las cosas, y cuando lo haces te ayuda a madurar como persona… oh, joder, cómo odio hablar de esta manera… ¿tú entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decirte?_

_-No mucho._

_Volvió a suspirar._

_-Bueno, pues tendrás que creerme – me sujetó por las muñecas y se deshizo de mi abrazo para que le mirara –. No eres una molestia ni una carga, y sí, estoy atado a ti en cierto modo, pero no es algo que me preocupe ni me incomode, así que no me importa estarlo, ¿vale?_

_No dije nada, la verdad es que no entendía como podía no ser una molestia si me consideraba una atadura, y él tampoco supo explicarse mejor, así que lo dejé estar. Al cabo de un rato le pregunté:_

_-Bueno, pues si no quieres ser padrino del niño ¿no puedes decirle que no?_

_-¿Cómo podría? Le debo un gran favor. Ni siquiera me preguntó para qué quería a la elfina doméstica, me la entregó sin dudarlo. No lo hizo por la bondad de su corazón, sino pensando en lo que me pediría a cambio, soy consciente de ello, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me ayudó cuando le necesité._

_El silencio esta vez duró más tiempo, hasta que al final Severus dijo:_

_-En fin, no hay nada que podamos hacer, así que más vale que dejemos de pensar en ello. De todos modos, Draco sólo tiene un año y todavía falta mucho tiempo para que vaya a Hogwarts. A lo mejor me he muerto antes y me libro de la responsabilidad._

_Le miré aterrada._

_-¿Pero qué dices?_

_La burla había vuelto a instalarse en la comisura de su boca y me exasperé._

_-¡No digas esas cosas! – Protesté furiosa – ¡Ni en broma!_

_Me acarició suavemente la mejilla, pero no dijo nada más. _

_Algo más de tres semanas más tarde llegó el día en que Severus tuvo que marcharse a Hogwarts. La noche antes había estado observando en silencio cómo hacía la maleta con apatía y ahora le miraba mientras daba las últimas instrucciones a Eenie. Cuando acabó de hablar con la elfina se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en el hombro._

_-Siento tener que dejarte, pero no tengo otra opción – dijo –. Volveré a casa por las fiestas de Navidad, intentaré enviarte una carta por lechuza al menos una vez por semana, y también contactaré contigo por polvos flu de vez en cuando. Pórtate bien y sigue estudiando las asignaturas que te he enseñado, te adjuntaré tus deberes en las cartas que te envíe, y espero que me los devuelvas hechos con tu siguiente respuesta. Léete al menos un libro por semana. Y si llaman a la puerta, no abras._

_Estiré los brazos hacia él para que se agachara y cuando lo hizo le di un beso y me abracé a él durante unos instantes._

_-No te olvides de escribirme – rogué._

_-No me olvidaré, tranquila._

_-Si puedes escribirme cada día, mejor._

_Me desenlazó los brazos y me regaló una pequeña sonrisa._

_-No creo que tenga tantas cosas que decir como para enviarte una carta cada día._

_-Da igual._

_-Veré lo que puedo hacer, pero no te prometo nada. _

_Volvió a sonreír levemente, cogió la maleta y se fue. Ese fue el comienzo de los lánguidos y aburridos meses en su ausencia. La vida en casa sin Severus era demasiado insulsa para mi gusto y las semanas se hacían interminables, así que vivía esperando recibir sus cartas, que solían llegar una o dos veces por semana, no más, y normalmente los paquetes venían muy abultados porque contenían muchos deberes para hacer. A veces las pobres lechuzas mensajeras tenían verdaderos problemas para mantenerse en el aire bajo el peso de sus cartas, y cuando las descargaba de lo que me traían ululaban y me lanzaban miradas de reproche, entonces yo me ruborizaba tontamente y les daba más golosinas lechuciles de lo habitual para intentar apaciguar su enfado. _

_En su primera carta, Severus me explicó su llegada al colegio y que los profesores recelaban de él porque había sido mortífago. "No me hablan si pueden evitarlo." – Decía – "Cuando paso por su lado me miran de reojo y cuchichean por lo bajo, no sé si creen que no me doy cuenta o es que les da igual. Trelawney pone cara de pánico cada vez que me ve, quizá piensa que voy a lanzarle un avada en pleno pasillo del colegio. McGonagall es la única que cruza alguna palabra conmigo de vez en cuando, pero sé que en el fondo tampoco se fía de mí. No puedo decir que esperase otra cosa, en realidad, al fin y al cabo todos conocen mi pasado como mortífago. Quien me trata con más normalidad es Hagrid, el guardabosques, aunque no es una persona con quien se pueda tener una conversación muy profunda, precisamente. Estoy seguro de que más de uno de mis compañeros ha ido a quejarse a Dumbledore por haberme contratado, él dice que debo darles tiempo para que se acostumbren a mi presencia, pero si te digo la verdad, tampoco me importa demasiado lo que opinen de mí". _

_Dumbledore no se equivocaba, con los años, los profesores se fueron acostumbrando a Severus, y aunque ninguno trabó amistad con él realmente, llegaron a respetarle como a un compañero más. Pero al principio no querían saber nada de aquel exmortífago del que nadie entendía cómo había logrado librarse de la cárcel, y casi todos creían que el director se había equivocado terriblemente al llevarle allí._

_Severus se hacía el duro diciendo que le daba igual lo que pensaran de él, pero yo sabía que en el fondo le importaba más de lo que quería reconocer, y en esos comentarios casuales que hacía acerca de como le miraban y murmuraban yo podía percibir un fondo de amargura del que probablemente él ni siquiera era consciente. _

"_He cambiado de asiento durante las comidas" – Escribió una vez, cuando hacía unos meses que se había ido – "Ahora me siento entre Hagrid y Filch, el conserje, que es un squib tosco y casi tan poco sociable como yo, con lo que no tengo que sufrir conversaciones banales porque no habla demasiado. Al principio solía sentarme entre Hooch y Sprout, pero se pasaban todo el rato charlando entre ellas sin parar, mortificando mis oídos con su incesante parloteo, fingiendo que yo no existía ni estaba en medio de las dos. Sus charlas solían centrarse invariablemente en su odio hacia los mortífagos, los daños que hemos causado a los magos y brujas de bien y la dificultosa recuperación de la salud de nuestras víctimas. No se cansaban de compadecerse en mi presencia de la suerte que han corrido los Longbottom, los Abbot, Damon Hillary, Abigail Mapplethorpe… y cuando acababan de recitar los nombres de todos los heridos y damnificados, le sacaban el polvo a la lista de los que murieron enfrentándose al Lord. Supongo que todo esto forma parte de mi penitencia, pero hay días en que me cuesta más soportarlo que otros, así que decidí pedirle a Trelawney que cambiase su sitio conmigo, ella abrió mucho los ojos, aterrorizada, y dio su consentimiento entre tartamudeos nerviosos"_

_Me apenaba ver que lo pasaba mal aunque él nunca lo dijera con estas palabras, y en cada carta que yo le enviaba le mandaba un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos, y le decía lo mucho que le echaba de menos, en la esperanza de que eso le consolase un poco. _

_Me hubiera gustado que sus cartas llegasen más de dos veces a la semana, pero en el fondo entendía que no escribiera con más frecuencia: tenía trabajo, y debía ser difícil para él encontrar suficientes cosas que decir como para enviarme una carta diaria. De hecho, mi vida en casa con Eenie y Eileen tampoco me ofrecía muchas cosas que contarle, así que a veces le enviaba algún dibujo que había hecho y él me contestaba con un comentario mordaz sobre mis dotes artísticas. Yo no me molestaba en absoluto porque ya tenía asumido que no era una gran dibujante, y si seguía enviándole mis "obras de arte" era porque le imaginaba a él desplegando el pergamino y observándolo con sorpresa mientras sacudía la cabeza con una sonrisa de burla en los labios, así que supongo que lo hacía solamente para hacerle sonreír. _

_También charlábamos de vez en cuando a través de la red flu, pero a Severus no le hacía mucha gracia este método, le resultaba incómodo y engorroso porque se ensuciaba las manos y la cara con el hollín de la chimenea. _

_Eenie cuidaba muy bien de mí y de Eileen: cocinaba, mantenía la casa limpia y ordenada, jugaba conmigo y nos hacía mucha compañía. Yo por mi parte iba cumpliendo con todo lo que Severus me había pedido antes de marcharse: seguí estudiando las materias que él me había enseñado, consultando los libros que él me indicaba, y leyendo una novela diferente cada semana. Nadie llamó a la puerta, así que este punto no fue difícil de cumplir. _

_Llegaron las Navidades y vino por fin a casa, como había prometido, y yo estaba radiante y feliz de tenerle a mi lado de nuevo. Él dijo estar impresionado de que hubiera crecido tanto durante su ausencia y yo sonreí como una tonta, orgullosa. Le pregunté cómo le iba con sus compañeros profesores, pero de momento la cosa no parecía mejorar mucho._

_-Ya sabes – dijo restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano –, como siempre. De vez en cuando alguno de ellos se muestra repentinamente torpe en mi presencia y me tira algo por encima que mancha mi túnica y tengo que ir a cambiármela, o se tropiezan conmigo y me dan una patada "por accidente"… cosas así. En realidad se comportan como críos estúpidos._

_A pesar de su tono indiferente una arruga cruzó su frente mientras hablaba, delatando su sufrimiento interior._

_-Eso es porque todavía no te conocen – dije intentando animarle –, cuando lo hagan…_

_-Será peor – concluyó él con una mueca sarcástica._

_Fruncí los labios y negué con la cabeza._

_-No, será mejor, ya lo verás._

_Sonrió brevemente pero no dijo nada._

_-¿Y cómo son los niños que estudian en el colegio? – Pregunté. _

_Me había hablado mucho de los profesores en sus cartas, pero ni una sola vez me había comentado nada de sus alumnos. Al oír la pregunta alzó una ceja y la burla volvió a curvar sus labios._

_-Son todos unos vagos y unos inútiles. Espero que tú no te vuelvas como ellos cuando ingreses en Hogwarts._

_Le miré ceñuda._

_-No puede ser, ¿cómo van a ser todos unos vagos y unos inútiles? ¡Tiene que haber muchos estudiantes allí!_

_-Sólo se salvan algunos de los de mi casa, Slytherin – dijo con la misma sorna en su voz y en su rostro –, los demás no sirven para nada._

_Me habló de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, y de cómo y por qué la suya era la mejor de todas. Hablaba con un orgullo en su voz que me costaba entender, ¿por qué era tan importante para él la casa en la que había estudiado? Se lo pregunté, pero empezó a andarse por las ramas y terminó por no contestarme._

_Cuando acabaron las fiestas navideñas volvió a marcharse y no le vi hasta pascua, que pasó en un suspiro, y luego me tocó esperar de nuevo hasta el verano, y esos meses que faltaban hasta julio se me hicieron realmente eternos, todos los días eran iguales y me costaba controlar el paso del tiempo. Pero cuando llegaron al fin las vacaciones de verano, me sentí muy feliz por poder disfrutar de nuevo de la compañía de Severus: comíamos juntos, íbamos a pasear o a comprar – él, como siempre, cubierto por su capucha –, leíamos juntos, me impartía de nuevo sus clases particulares – daba igual que fuera verano, él siempre decía que quería que estuviera bien preparada para cuando tuviera que ir a estudiar al colegio – o le seguía ayudando a preparar sus pociones. _

_Tener a Severus a mi lado durante todas esas semanas seguidas después de tantos meses fue para mí una alegría indescriptible, y en más de una ocasión me encontré deseando que ese verano no acabase jamás._

_Un día, a finales de julio, descubrimos una cosa: estábamos en su estudio preparando una poción que Severus acababa de inventar cuando él me pidió que le llevara el frasco de antigellium en escamas, y yo, diligente, me dirigí a la estantería, lo cogí y se lo llevé. Pero en cuanto echó el contenido del frasco en el caldero, el líquido empezó a agitarse de una manera muy extraña, borboteó amenazadoramente y la solución produjo una especie de silbido que me puso los pelos de punta._

_Severus frunció el ceño sin apartar la vista del caldero ni un instante, asombrado ante la inesperada reacción. El líquido cambió de color y se puso de un tono rojo amarronado, Severus alzó las cejas y, con una rapidez y agilidad asombrosas, se abalanzó sobre mí y me sacó en volandas de la habitación a toda prisa. En el preciso instante en que atravesamos la puerta, el caldero estalló en mil pedazos metálicos que se clavaron por todas partes del estudio, y algunos también en su espalda. Con una mueca de dolor me dejó en el suelo de nuevo y masculló algunas maldiciones en voz baja. Se produjo un pequeño silencio, y cuando se rompió la voz del hombre sonó como un rugido por toda la casa._

_-¿Pero qué diablos me has dado? – Vociferó, mirando furioso el frasco que le había pasado y que todavía tenía en la mano – ¿Antimonium? – Leyó – ¡Merlín! ¡Podías habernos matado! _

_-¿Cómo? – Exclamé, conmocionada, y cogí el frasco de su mano para leerlo – ¡Merlín poderoso! Tienes razón…_

_Me llevé una mano a la boca, pasmada, no entendía lo que podía haber pasado._

_-¡Eenie! – Gritó él, enfurecido._

_La elfina apareció de inmediato._

_-Necesito que me quites estas piezas metálicas que se me han clavado en la espalda._

_-Yo lo haré – dije, nerviosa –, es culpa mía, déjame que te ayude, por favor._

_Me miró malhumorado y gruñendo, pero al final accedió._

_-¿Qué demonios se te ha pasado por la cabeza? ¿Estabas distraída o qué? – Preguntó mientras le quitaba los trozos de metal con unas pinzas._

_-No… no lo sé… me pareció que ese era el frasco que me pedías, me he equivocado…_

_Le quité todo el metal, y después él se sacó la túnica y la camisa y curé sus heridas tan bien como pude, acongojada. Él no podía hacerlo con la varita porque las heridas estaban en la espalda y no se las podía ver. "Ahora le quedarán todavía más cicatrices por mi culpa", pensé, mordiéndome el labio y sintiéndome terriblemente mal._

_-Lo siento mucho, de verdad – murmuré, totalmente afligida._

_-No entiendo cómo ha podido pasar algo así. Nunca te habías equivocado con los ingredientes._

_Cuando le hube puesto el último vendaje se dirigió al estudio, y con unos cuantos hechizos estuvo todo recogido y en orden de nuevo, excepto por el caldero, que resultó irreparable._

_-Tendremos que comprar otro – murmuró._

_Yo estaba hecha polvo._

_-Me has salvado la vida – dije con un hilo de voz._

_Él desechó esta idea con un gesto indiferente de su mano._

_-Esta tarde iremos a comprar un caldero nuevo – comentó._

_Nos quedamos unos minutos allí de pie y sin decir nada, intentando comprender lo que había pasado, entonces a él se le ocurrió algo. _

_-A ver, Julia, pásame el bote de dandelium._

_Le miré extrañada pero fui a buscar lo que me pedía y se lo entregué. Miró el bote, ceñudo._

_-Ahora tráeme el concentrado de piedra magenta._

_Obedecí y observó también este nuevo frasco que le había entregado con idéntica expresión._

_-Lo que suponía – dijo, y me miró con cara de reproche –. No ves ni torta, señorita. Lo que me has dado no es ni remotamente lo que te he pedido._

_-¡No puede ser! – Protesté._

_Le arranqué los recipientes de las manos y leí las etiquetas, pasmada. Tenía razón, no eran ni el dandelium ni la piedra magenta._

_-¿Cómo puede ser que hayas perdido vista y no te hayas dado ni cuenta?_

_-No… no lo sé – estaba tan desconcertada que no podía dejar de mirar esas etiquetas, como si se tratase de una broma que Severus me estuviera gastando y de un momento a otro fuera a cambiar el nombre que había allí escrito._

_Pero las etiquetas no cambiaron. Estaba claro, de cerca distinguía los nombres perfectamente, pero de lejos no los leía bien y los confundía._

_-Creo que vas a tener que llevar gafas – murmuró, y extrañamente detecté un punto amargo en su voz cuando lo dijo._

-¿Al profesor Snape no le hizo gracia que tuviera que llevar gafas? – Me pregunta la rubia.

-Bueno… – sonrío – más que nada, supongo que temía que le recordara constantemente a alguien a quién odiaba.

-Oh, claro… – dice al darse cuenta de a qué me refiero.

-Pero el muy sinvergüenza me lo hizo pagar riéndose de mí. Verá, de niña yo tenía una nariz ridículamente pequeña, así que se mofó diciendo que sería imposible poder colocarme unas gafas.

_-¡Si no tienes nariz! ¿Dónde piensas ponértelas? Tendremos que pegártelas con pegamento o sujetártelas con esparadrapo a las orejas para que no se te caigan – dijo para hacerme rabiar. _

_-¡Sí que tengo nariz! – repliqué ofendidísima. _

_-¡Naaaahhh! Esto sí que es una buena nariz – añadió, señalándose la suya –, yo sí que podría llevar gafas y se me aguantarían a la perfección._

_Reí alegremente y le palpé la nariz unos instantes._

_-Sí, ¡tú tienes una nariz magnífica! – Dije._

_-Magnífica – Severus parecía pensativo –. Nunca habían descrito mi nariz de esa manera, si te digo la verdad._

_-Pero es cierto que es magnífica – insistí sonriendo –, deberías llevar gafas sólo para aprovecharla._

_Severus puso cara de suficiencia y alzó una ceja haciéndose el interesante._

_Cuando fuimos a la óptica muggle me tuve que probar infinidad de modelos hasta dar con el adecuado porque todas me daban un aspecto extraño. Curiosamente, las que mejor me sentaban eran precisamente las de montura metálica y lentes redondas, así que Severus se estaba poniendo cada vez de peor humor mientras me las probaba, hasta que al final encontré unas de pasta de color verde y con forma rectangular que no le recordaban para nada a James Potter y tampoco me hacían parecer un búho, como pasaba con la mayoría de los otros modelos. Pero incluso esta montura, que era la que mejor me quedaba, me confería un aspecto un poco grotesco por culpa de mi pequeña nariz, y parecía que estuvieran constantemente a punto de caérseme._

_Ese día, además, yo llevaba puesta una cola de caballo, y siempre que la llevaba, las orejas me sobresalían un poco. No es que las tuviera muy separadas, pero sí que me daban una apariencia algo estrambótica, y eso sumado a las recién adquiridas gafas formaba un conjunto bastante desastroso. Severus me miró escrutadoramente, chasqueando la lengua._

_-Ahora pareces una maldita sabelotodo – se burló de nuevo, inmisericorde, quería hacerme pagar por las heridas de la espalda._

_-Pues yo ahora veo mucho mejor lo feo que eres – repliqué._

_-Voy a hechizar esa insolente lengua tuya para que se enrolle sobre sí misma, ya veremos si eres tan respondona entonces – me amenazó._

_-Eres un abusón – me quejé._

_-Sí, lo soy. Y no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo – contestó con suficiencia._

_Entonces alargó una mano hacia mí, me quitó la coleta con brusquedad y me arregló el pelo._

_-Así está mejor, Collins. Las dos cosas juntas son demasiado, sólo provocarán que la gente se ría de ti._

_Después de esto, el resto del verano fue transcurriendo apaciblemente, había momentos en que incluso Severus parecía feliz, y pensábamos que mi ingreso en el mundo de los cuatroojos iba a ser lo más remarcable de aquellos días, pero por desgracia nos equivocamos completamente. _

_Justo cuando habíamos llegado a creer que la vida podía no ser tan terrible para Severus, sucedió algo que le devolvió a la realidad, y a mí con él._


	9. 09 Fricción

Severus, y los demás personajes de la saga Harry Potter aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling.

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl y LilaSnape por sus comentarios.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Fricción**

_Faltaba sólo una semana para que Severus volviera a Hogwarts. Estábamos cenando tranquilamente mientras yo repasaba en voz alta la lección de Historia que el joven me había dado esa tarde; era algo que solía hacer a menudo: repetirlo en voz alta me ayudaba a memorizarlo. Severus estaba dándole la comida a su madre cuando, de manera inesperada, Eileen miró a su hijo y pareció verle de verdad, verle a él, no sólo mirar en su dirección. Él notó el cambio en la mujer y se quedó de piedra, observándola con total atención. Entonces ella dijo una palabra, sólo una, y sonrió. Fue una sonrisa dulce y cargada de cariño, y después de esto volvió a mirar su plato fijamente, como había estado haciendo todo el rato, alejada del mundo de nuevo. Severus tragó saliva, conmocionado._

_-Ha dicho tu nombre – susurré, asombrada, pero él no pareció escucharme, seguía mirándola con ojos enrojecidos y húmedos._

_-Madre… – dijo casi sin voz mientras colocaba una mano en la espalda de la mujer con extrema suavidad – madre, ¿me oyes? ¿Me oyes?_

_Acercó más su silla a la de ella y siguió hablándole en voz baja._

_-Madre, soy yo, Severus… tu hijo. Estoy aquí._

_Siguió murmurando durante un buen rato, intentando traerla de vuelta otra vez, pero la mujer no volvió a moverse ni a hablar, y la sonrisa que había dado vida a su rostro durante unos segundos había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, devolviendo a su cara la inexpresividad habitual._

_Severus no pudo acabarse la cena ni tampoco terminar de darle la comida a su madre, así que me encargué de hacerlo yo. Se mostró muy alterado el resto de la noche y casi no dijo palabra. _

_A la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté y salí al pasillo vi algo que me inquietó: los otros dos dormitorios estaban abiertos. Me acerqué temerosa a la habitación de Eileen y me quedé helada en la puerta, Severus estaba sentado en la cama y abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, que tenía los ojos cerrados, y cuya mandíbula caía lánguida, lo mismo que sus brazos. El joven lloraba profusamente sin emitir sonido alguno y ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de que yo estaba allí. _

_Me acerqué a ellos y puse una mano en el brazo de Severus, pero no reaccionó. No me di cuenta de que yo también estaba llorando hasta que noté el calor que resbalaba por mis mejillas. No podría precisar cuánto tiempo pasamos así, pero en todo caso fue bastante, porque ninguno de los dos teníamos fuerzas para movernos._

_Ese fue un golpe muy duro para Severus, los días que sucedieron a la muerte de su madre él apenas probó bocado, casi no hablaba, ni prestaba atención a lo que le decía, y tampoco podía conciliar el sueño. Si me despertaba a media noche e iba a su cuarto me lo encontraba sentado en la cama mirando a la ventana, entonces yo me sentaba junto a él, y cuando me vencía el cansancio me estiraba, apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo, y me dormía mientras él me acariciaba distraídamente el pelo. _

_Yo también estaba muy triste. Aunque no decía nada y apenas se movía, me había acostumbrado a la silenciosa presencia de la mujer. Por las mañanas me encargaba de peinarle el largo cabello y de escoger la ropa que Eenie -o Severus cuando estaba en casa- le pondría, y aunque no contestara nunca, yo siempre le hablaba, le contaba las cosas que se me ocurrían, o lo que íbamos a hacer ese día, o le tarareaba alguna canción. Y ahora todo había cambiado. Más aún, cuando Severus se fuera a Hogwarts de nuevo yo me quedaría sola en casa con la elfina doméstica, y aunque me hacía mucha compañía, me hubiera gustado tener a Eileen conmigo también._

_Al funeral sólo asistimos nosotros dos, la elfina y Albus Dumbledore. El director le ofreció todo su apoyo y le recordó que podía contar con él para cualquier cosa que necesitase. Él se lo agradeció brevemente y se despidieron hasta al cabo de unos días. Cuando la tierra hubo cubierto por completo el ataúd, Severus lanzó un _obliviate_ al enterrador para que olvidara que me había visto, y después todavía nos quedamos unos minutos más contemplando la pequeña lápida de piedra con la inscripción a nombre de Eileen Prince Snape. Me acerqué a ella despacio, reseguí el nombre "Prince" con un dedo y me giré hacia Severus._

_-¿Eres un príncipe? – Le pregunté en un susurro._

_Él hizo una mueca amarga y dijo:_

_-Yo ya no sé lo que soy._

_Fui hasta él, le cogí de la mano, y él me acarició la cabeza con la otra._

_-Vámonos a casa – dijo –, aquí ya no queda nada._

_Así que él se desapareció conmigo y Eenie lo hizo por sí misma. Los pocos días que faltaban hasta el momento de su partida, la tristeza y el dolor reinaron en la casa; yo también había dejado de comer, y aunque él intentó obligarme a que lo hiciera, no logró mucho, y más teniendo en cuenta que él tampoco tenía ánimos para hacerlo. Eenie daba vueltas desesperada, diciendo que nos íbamos a morir de hambre, y nos tentaba con nuestros platos preferidos y con las creaciones culinarias más exquisitas, pero siempre hacíamos lo mismo: dábamos dos o tres bocados y en seguida dejábamos caer el tenedor sobre el plato con desgana. _

_Al final llegó el momento en que Severus tuvo que regresar al trabajo, y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo. Estaba ojeroso y con rostro cansado, a causa de las largas noches sin dormir. Se frotó los ojos brevemente y me cogió de las manos._

_-Sé que no es el mejor momento para dejarte sola… – dijo con voz algo enronquecida – pero sabes que no puedo quedarme._

_Asentí de una cabezada._

_-Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… – prosiguió, no sé si hablaba para mí o para él mismo – intentas curtirte para que los golpes que te da la vida no te hagan tanto daño, pero bajas la guardia un instante y a continuación el siguiente que recibes es el golpe más fuerte que te han dado jamás, como para recordarte que la vida seguirá siendo una mierda por más que te esfuerces en olvidarlo. Y al final, no importa cuánto te prepares, o cuán duro te crees que eres, el dolor sigue siendo el mismo._

_Sacudió la cabeza y me acarició la mejilla brevemente, recuperando un poco el aplomo._

_-Quiero que te comas todo lo que te prepare Eenie, porque es muy importante que te alimentes bien y ahora yo no estaré aquí para vigilarte, así que esta solidaria huelga de hambre que has iniciado tiene que acabar._

_-Tú tampoco comes bien – protesté débilmente._

_-Lo haré, te lo prometo. Me alimentaré como es debido, pero tú debes hacer lo mismo._

_-Está bien – dije._

_Y así fue como él se marchó de nuevo, dejándome sola con Eenie hasta Navidad. Ese año contactó muchas más veces conmigo a través de la red flu. Creo que lo hacía porque así podía verme y comprobar que realmente estaba alimentándome bien y no me estaba quedando en los huesos. Cada vez que hablábamos por la chimenea me lo preguntaba, y yo siempre le aseguraba que sí, que me comía todo lo que Eenie preparaba, pero él siempre torcía el gesto como si no acabara de creerme. _

_A mí me alegraba que nuestro contacto por red flu fuera más frecuente, porque no me había gustado nada que se tuviera que ir al colegio después de la muerte de su madre, imaginé que se sentiría muy solo, y más teniendo en cuenta que su relación con los demás profesores todavía no era muy amigable._

_El día de mi cumpleaños recibí un paquete bastante pesado, la pobre lechuza gris que lo trajo no paró de ulular en señal de protesta durante todo el tiempo que estuvo aleteando por la cocina, desde que la dejé entrar por la ventana hasta que salió disparada de nuevo a través de ella. Cuando abrí el regalo descubrí con gran alegría que se trataba de una radio mágica. Había una nota junto a ella que decía:_

"_El otro día escuché a Madame Pomfrey mientras hablaba con Hagrid, y le explicaba que cuando está sola en la enfermería se pone la radio y así le hace compañía. _

_No acabo de entender cómo una radio puede hacer compañía a nadie, pero se me ha ocurrido que a lo mejor a ti te gustaría poder escucharla, ya que pasas tanto tiempo sola en casa._

_Severus._

_P.D. Sin embargo, espero que la radio no te distraiga de tus estudios, o sino me tendré que poner firme."_

_Sonreí al leer la escueta y concisa nota y encendí inmediatamente la radio para estrenarla. La verdad es que fue estupendo poder escuchar los programas y, sobre todo, la música que emitían; curiosamente, como a Madame Pomfrey, la radio parecía hacerme compañía. Y es que si el año anterior había sido duro sin Severus, este otro, sin él y sin Eileen, me estaba resultando mucho peor._

_Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de diciembre, Severus vino a casa y se mostró satisfecho de ver que realmente no me había muerto de hambre y de que tampoco había abandonado mis estudios por culpa de la radio, y yo me mostré muy satisfecha de tenerle de nuevo. _

_Durante esas fiestas navideñas, el joven intensificó el nivel de las clases que me daba, porque el curso siguiente yo tendría que ingresar en Hogwarts. Los deberes que me envió a partir de entonces via lechuza también habían aumentado de cantidad -para disgusto de las pobres aves mensajeras- y dificultad, pero no me importaba, estando sola en casa tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlos, de hecho, agradecía cualquier distracción de mis largas horas de aburrimiento, y además empezaba a entusiasmarme con la perspectiva de que en unos meses, cuando yo ingresara en Hogwarts, podría volver a ver a Severus a diario, ¡le echaba tanto de menos!_

_Por Pascua, él regresó del colegio trayendo el formulario de admisión para rellenarlo. Cuando se dispuso a escribir mi nombre le detuve sujetándole de la muñeca._

_-¡Espera!_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-No pongas "Julia Collins", quiero cambiar mi apellido, ¿puedo hacerlo?_

_Él me miró fijamente, pero sin mucha sorpresa, y consideró un momento mis palabras._

_-¿Quieres cambiar tu nombre de manera oficial?_

_-Sí._

_-De acuerdo. Entonces, más adelante tendremos que hacer el papeleo necesario de cara al Ministerio. ¿Cómo te quieres llamar?_

_-Julia Snape._

_Al oír esto sí que alzó las cejas con asombro, pero enseguida negó con la cabeza._

_-¿No quieres el apellido de tu padre y quieres el del mío? No es un buen cambio._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Porque era un muggle?_

_Vaciló unos segundos con los labios fruncidos, intentando decidir si debía explicármelo o no. Cuando llegó a una conclusión, dijo:_

_-Bueno, verás… esto no te lo había contado nunca, pero en realidad mi padre no era muy diferente al tuyo…_

_Ahora fui yo quien enarcó ligeramente las cejas._

_-Él no llegó al extremo de matar a mi madre, como sabes, – prosiguió –, pero ya viste en qué estado la dejó._

_Me llevé una mano a la boca, sorprendida._

_-¿Estaba así por culpa de él?_

_Asintió con gravedad._

_-Pero nunca me habías dicho…_

_-Lo sé._

_Yo estaba tan asombrada que ni siquiera me indigné porque me hubiera ocultado algo tan importante. Me contó que Eileen había perdido la cordura por culpa de los malos tratos y las palizas que le daba Tobías. Me quedé helada al descubrir que su padre había sido tan malo como el mío, pero saber esto me hizo sentirme todavía más unida a él, si cabe. De pronto entendí el odio hacia los muggles que había sentido cuando era más joven, y me pareció comprender que ese debía ser uno de los factores que influyeron en su decisión de hacerse mortífago, para empezar._

_-Ella siempre fue débil – escupió de repente, con amargura –, ni siquiera supo enfrentarse a él por mí._

_-¿Entonces, a ti también…?_

_-Las cicatrices de mi espalda – dijo con frialdad._

_Me llevé las manos a la boca de nuevo._

_-Pensaba que te las habías hecho en alguna misión._

_-Todas mis heridas en combate son frontales – dijo con altivez –. Nunca doy la espalda a mi enemigo, y mucho menos huyo de él._

_Me quedé muda por la impresión durante unos instantes. Yo había visto muchas veces esas cicatrices, pero no había imaginado ni por un segundo que hubieran sido causadas por su padre. _

_Ahora también entendía mucho mejor otra cosa: lo difícil que debía haber resultado para él ver a su madre en el estado en que se encontraba. Por un lado, le ponía furioso que ella hubiese sido tan pusilánime como para dejarse someter por un simple muggle y como para acabar cediendo a la locura después, por otro, se sentía frustrado por no haber logrado evitar su desgracia, y además también se sentía débil él mismo por no poder odiarla por permitir que Tobías les amargase la vida a ambos. La había querido a pesar de su debilidad, a pesar de su voluntario sometimiento a un ser inferior e indigno, a pesar de haber renunciado a sus poderes de bruja por un hombre cruel que los había maltratado y despreciado a ella y a su hijo por ser lo que eran, a pesar de no haber sabido protegerle a él cuando era pequeño, incluso a pesar de que odiarla le hubiera resultado mucho más fácil y menos doloroso._

_-¿Y por qué no te cambiaste de apellido? – Dije cuando acabé de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar._

_Se encogió de hombros._

_-Eso no cambiaría el hecho de que era mi padre._

_Asentí en silencio, pensativa._

_-Bueno, pues yo sí quiero cambiármelo – dije al fin._

_-Estás en tu derecho – admitió –, pero el mío tampoco es un buen apellido. Además – dijo, dejando atrás lo que acabábamos de hablar con una simple palabra –, ¿dónde quedaría la discreción que queremos llevar? Sabes que no deben relacionarnos y tú quieres llevar mi apellido. ¡Pensarían que eres mi hija!_

_-¡Anda ya! No eres tan mayor como eso. Aunque tú hubieras sido mucho mejor padre que el que tuve._

_Ante este comentario me miró con una expresión que no supe descifrar, pero guardó silencio, quizá para no volver a entrar en ese tema._

_-¿Y Julia Severus? – Dije al cabo de unos instantes._

_Frunció el ceño._

_-¿Por qué tiene que ser algo relacionado conmigo?_

_-Porque… porque tú eres muy importante para mí – contesté con naturalidad._

_Él pareció extrañamente incómodo al oír estas palabras y se removió un poco en su asiento._

_-No me gusta cómo queda – pensó un momento –, pero podríamos modificarlo. ¿Qué tal Julia Severii?_

_-Julia Severii – repetí –. Me gusta._

_-¿Y no sería mejor Julianna Severii? – Dijo entonces, burlón._

_-¡No Julianna no, Julia! – Protesté con vehemencia._

_-Está bien, tú mandas – dijo con una sonrisa, y escribió el nombre en el formulario de inscripción –. Aunque nunca he entendido esta manía tuya: Julia no es el diminutivo de Julianna, sino que son dos nombres distintos, por si no lo sabes. _

_-Claro que lo sé – repliqué, tozuda –, pero yo prefiero Julia._

_Una vez hubo rellenado todos los campos, me quedé mirando el pergamino durante largo rato, maravillada de que por fin pudiera asistir a Hogwarts. En mis manos sostenía mi futuro: abajo constaba el nombre de Dumbledore como director del colegio, y al lado la firma de Severus como mi tutor; en cuanto solté la parte inferior del pergamino mi futuro se enrolló sobre sí mismo formando un tubo, me lo llevé al ojo derecho como si fuera un catalejo, y al final de mi improvisado catalejo encontré a Severus, mirándome con una sonrisa socarrona. Yo no lo sabía entonces, pero esa fue una perfecta alegoría de lo que iba a ser mi vida._

_Los últimos meses antes de las vacaciones de verano pasaron agónicamente lentos, pero pasaron al fin, y el día que Severus volvió de Hogwarts no vino solo, sino que le acompañaba Albus Dumbledore. Me abalancé sobre el moreno para darle la bienvenida con un abrazo y un beso, como hacía siempre, y cuando nos separamos saludé al anciano._

_-Hola, Julia. Me alegro de saber que el próximo curso contaremos con tu presencia._

_-Estoy impaciente por iniciar las clases, señor._

_Sonrió satisfecho y Severus le invitó a sentarse. Empezaron a charlar sobre cosas referentes al colegio, así que intenté hacerme sitio en la butaca del joven, donde estaba él sentado._

_-Julia, ¿por qué no te sientas en el sofá? Ya ves que hay mucho espacio – dijo, algo molesto._

_Pero allí estaba sentado Dumbledore y yo prefería estar con él, así que negué con la cabeza y seguí intentando apretujarme en el estrecho espacio entre su pierna y el reposabrazos. Él se movió un poco para hacerme sitio, chasqueando la lengua._

_-¡Merlín! Siempre haces igual – protestó –, la otra vez que vino tampoco quisiste sentarte con él. ¿No tendrás miedo del director, verdad?_

_Dumbledore soltó una suave carcajada._

_-¿Miedo de mí? ¿Es eso cierto, Julia?_

_No contesté, ahora que estaba sentada donde quería simplemente puse una mano en la pierna de Severus y la otra en el reposabrazos, me incliné hacia atrás para apoyar la espalda en el pecho del hombre, y me quedé mirando al anciano con calma absoluta. Él también me miraba con interés, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y expresión evaluadora._

_-Mmmmm… no sé si tiene miedo de mí – prosiguió Dumbledore, pensativo –, yo creo que es más bien otra cosa._

_-¿A qué te refieres, Albus?_

_Estaban hablando de mí como si yo no estuviera presente, pero no me importó porque yo no tenía nada que decir._

_-Ella está muy apegada a ti, Severus. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?_

_Noté que el cuerpo de Severus se tensaba ligeramente._

_-Eso es porque Julia es una niña tonta que no sabe lo que le conviene._

_Le miré, a punto de protestar, y él me devolvió una mirada inexpresiva, pero entonces me acarició la mejilla y sonreí._

_-Me sorprendió el cambio de apellido – murmuró el viejo, todavía con los ojos como rendijas._

_-Lo sé, Albus, ya me lo dijiste. Por eso has querido venir a verla._

_Al oír esto me quedé pasmada. ¿Había venido a verme a mí? ¡Pero si ni siquiera estaba hablando conmigo!_

_El hombre asentía en silencio, sonriente._

_-A su edad debería estar más acostumbrada a relacionarse con otra gente, y no sólo contigo._

_Severus se removió molesto._

_-Entiendo tu postura, Severus, créeme. Hiciste lo que consideraste mejor dadas las circunstancias… sin embargo…_

_-Sin embargo crees que cometí un error._

_No me gustaba nada el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación. El anciano asentía sin perder la sonrisa, pero Severus parecía cada vez más incómodo. Recostada contra él como estaba podía sentir su respiración algo alterada y sus músculos en tensión._

_-Quizá Julia debería ir a jugar a su habitación… – dijo el anciano, mirándome._

_-¡No! – Protesté, incorporándome un poco – Estáis hablando de mí, tengo derecho a saber lo que decís._

_El hombre volvió a asentir, todavía sonriendo._

_-Está bien – dijo, y dirigiéndose a Severus prosiguió –. Una niña tiene que jugar con otros críos, tiene que salir a la calle, ver algo más que las mismas cuatro paredes cada día, conocer gente..._

_-¡Sí, lo sé! Soy un maldito egoísta, hice lo que más me convenía a mí y no a ella, ¿crees que no lo sé? Me sentía atrapado, no sabía qué hacer con Julia. Me preocupaba mi reputación como mortífago, no quería que creyeran que era débil. ¿Es eso lo que quieres oír? _

_No me gustaba que Severus hablara en ese tono defensivo, significaba que se sentía atacado._

_-Sé que no fue fácil para ti, mi muchacho – dijo el anciano en tono conciliador –, estabas en un momento delicado, hubiera sido peligroso que el Lord descubriera lo de la niña. Estoy seguro de que en aquella época incluso consideraste otras opciones menos… agradables con respecto a qué hacer con ella._

_-Pudo haberme matado si lo hubiera querido, si es eso lo que insinúa, – dije, segura de que era a eso a lo que se refería –, y no lo hizo._

_Severus carraspeó levemente, Dumbledore me miró impresionado por la frialdad con que había dicho eso, y después miró al joven con cierto reproche, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, él se le adelantó._

_-Mira, Albus, francamente. Si hubiera sabido que querías venir sólo para criticar mi manera de educar a Julia…_

_-Oh, no, Severus. Esa no es mi intención. Creo que has hecho un trabajo… sorprendentemente bueno – enarcó las cejas en mi dirección –. No hubiera podido imaginar que tú, precisamente, pudieras tener la paciencia necesaria para criar a una niña._

_Severus pareció relajarse un poco, pero yo sentí la necesidad de defenderle._

_-Eso es porque no le conoce en absoluto – dije, cruzándome de brazos._

_El hombre me miró por encima de sus lentes de media luna con expresión divertida._

_-Podría ser, podría ser… yo también me equivoco, a veces. La cuestión es, Severus – dijo, volviéndose a dirigir a él –, que creo que va a resultar muy beneficioso para Julia el ingresar en el colegio, y debes intentar alentarla en sus relaciones con sus compañeros de clase. Mi preocupación principal aquí es que no se convierta en una niña solitaria y taciturna. Los dos sabemos que eso no es nada bueno, muchacho…_

_Severus volvió a removerse en el asiento._

_-Julia no tendrá ese problema, es extrovertida y alegre, no se parece en nada a mí._

_Le miré desconcertada. Me parecía que me había perdido algo en esa conversación, ¿de qué estaban hablando?_

_El anciano asintió en silencio y de repente se levantó del asiento._

_-Bien, creo que ya he visto todo lo que quería ver y dicho todo lo que quería decir, así que será mejor que me vaya._

_Severus me echó hacia delante con suavidad para levantarse también, y yo le seguí. Fuimos los tres hacia la puerta._

_El director puso una mano en mi hombro y me ofreció un caramelo de limón que sacó de su bolsillo. Yo lo rechacé. Ese hombre siempre me producía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado parecía amable, y por otro me daba siempre la sensación de estar ocultando mucho más de lo que mostraba, y tras esa eterna sonrisa percibía una dureza difícil de clasificar. _

_El anciano se marchó, y en cuanto Severus cerró la puerta yo me giré hacia él para averiguar qué diablos había pasado._

_-¿Por qué has dicho que no me parezco a ti? ¿Qué es lo que ha insinuado que los dos sabéis y yo no?_

_Suspiró y cruzó los brazos._

_-No se te escapa nada, ¿verdad? Quizás Albus tenía razón y deberías haberte ido a tu cuarto._

_Protesté, pero me miró con una sonrisa cansada y fue a sentarse de nuevo, y yo fui tras él._

_-Cuando era niño me costaba mucho relacionarme con los demás… – se corrigió – bueno, no es que haya mejorado mucho con el tiempo, en ese sentido, pero cuando eres pequeño eso puede ser un verdadero problema. En la escuela muggle yo era el objeto de las burlas de los otros niños porque era diferente a ellos, y aunque creía que cuando llegara a Hogwarts la cosa sería diferente, al final no fue así. Los de Gryffindor, sobre todo, se ensañaban conmigo siempre que podían, murmuraban a mi paso, me gastaban bromas pesadas y se reían de mí… todos excepto Lily._

_Hizo una mueca de amargura y desechó esos pensamientos con un ademán de su mano._

_-El viejo temía que te hubiera hecho a mi imagen y semejanza, y quería comprobar por sí mismo que no te hubieras convertido en un murciélago solitario, huraño y desagradable como yo._

_-Él cree que deberías haberme dejado en un orfanato – dije, convencida de que estaba en lo cierto._

_-Es probable, sí._

_-Allí seguro que me hubiera relacionado con muchos niños, ¿verdad?_

_Frunció el ceño._

_-Así es._

_-¡Pues se equivoca! – Grité – ¿Qué sabrá él? ¡Que vaya él a un orfanato! ¿Quién se ha creído que es para opinar sobre la vida de los demás?_

_Salí furiosa del salón y me encerré en mi cuarto dando un portazo, sentada en la cama con las mandíbulas apretadas y los brazos cruzados. Me indignaba que ese hombre que no me conocía en absoluto creyera saber mejor que Severus o que yo misma lo que más me convenía. Al minuto estaba él también allí, sorprendido por mi reacción. Apoyó un hombro en el umbral de la puerta, se cruzó de brazos y de piernas y me miró con aire socarrón._

_-¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? Es absurdo que te enfades por lo que él hubiera hecho de estar en mi situación. No vas a ir a ningún orfanato y lo sabes._

_-No me gusta cómo te trata ni como te habla. Te manipula, te utiliza. Pareces un juguete en sus manos._

_Pareció dolido por mi comentario, pero yo estaba enfadada y no me importó. Severus vaciló un momento en el umbral y después se me acercó, se agachó delante de mí y apoyó sus manos en mis rodillas._

_-¿Crees que no lo sé? Al viejo le encanta manipular a la gente, pero al menos lo hace por una buena causa. Antes de trabajar para él me había entregado a la voluntad del Señor Tenebroso, y créeme que sus fines eran mucho menos honorables. Cuando pienso en toda la basura que te expliqué sobre los famosos ideales del Lord se me revuelve el estómago, tú eras aún muy pequeña y yo era tú único modelo a seguir, yo mismo me sorprendo de que no te volvieras una especie de Bellatrix en miniatura con las enseñanzas que te di – le miré ofendida y me dispuse a protestar pero él se adelantó –, y si hubiera sido así, la culpa habría sido sólo mía. Además, si no fuera por Dumbledore estaría ahora mismo en Azkaban en compañía de los dementores. ¿Te gustaría eso?_

_-No, claro que no, pero…_

_-Mira, Dumbledore es el único que ha confiado en mí. Para todos los demás, mis colegas profesores incluidos, sólo soy un exmortífago que no ha recibido el castigo que merecía. _

_No supe qué contestar a eso y él aprovechó mi indecisión para dar el asunto por zanjado. Se levantó, me acarició el pelo brevemente y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más._


	10. 10 Llegada al colegio

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling.

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl y LilaSnape por sus comentarios.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Llegada al colegio**

_Unos días más tarde salimos a comprarme el material que tendría que llevar a la escuela. Estaba tan contenta y nerviosa porque pronto podría aprender a controlar mi magia, que en vez de caminar recorría las calles del Londres mágico dando saltitos, deteniéndome además a mirar cada escaparate y cada parada ambulante, mientras Severus me seguía procurando mantenerse unos pasos atrás todo el rato, impaciente, encapuchado y con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de la túnica._

_-¿Quieres hacer el favor de no entretenerte en cada aparador? – Me susurraba, molesto, cada vez que llegaba a mi altura porque me había quedado embobada ante una tienda._

_Pero no podía evitar encantarme con todo ahora que teníamos tantas cosas que comprar para el colegio, además, cada vez que paseaba por esas calles veía más establecimientos nuevos. La primera vez que Severus me llevó allí la guerra hacía poco que había terminado, el ambiente era bastante deprimente, muchas de las tiendas estaban cerradas, y algunos locales estaban completamente destrozados. Pero con el Lord desaparecido desde hacía más de dos años, y la mayoría de la gente creyéndole muerto, la actividad había ido floreciendo poco a poco en aquellos estrechos y mágicos callejones. Así, cuando fuimos a comprar mi varita, después de haber adquirido ya el caldero, los libros de texto y el resto de material que iba a necesitar durante el curso, descubrí al lado del establecimiento del señor Ollivander una pequeña tienda de animales que el año anterior no estaba allí._

_Me quedé maravillada viendo el escaparate. Había serpientes, lechuzas y hámsters, pero a mí me interesaba más un animal que estaba sobre el mostrador y al que podía ver a través del cristal de la calle._

_-Tengo que llevar un animal, ¿verdad? – Le pregunté a Severus cuando se puso a mi lado._

_Él frunció el ceño._

_-Sí, pero lo dejaremos para lo último. Cuanto menos tenga que soportar a ese bicho, mejor._

_-"Bicho" – repetí –. No tenía ninguna intención de tener un bicho como mascota, pero en fin. _

_Severus no contestó. Fruncí los labios y me aparté del cristal con desgana._

_-¿Tú qué animal llevaste al colegio? – Pregunté._

_Alzó las cejas bajo su capucha con gesto socarrón._

_-A ver si lo adivinas – dijo con una ligera sonrisa._

_Lo pensé un instante._

_-Una serpiente – contesté, al fin._

_-No seas absurda, Julia, no se permite llevar serpientes a Hogwarts._

_-¿Por qué no? – Pregunté asombrada._

_-Porque son animales relacionados con las artes oscuras. Los padres de los estúpidos Gryffindors y de los malditos Huffelpuff echarían el grito en el cielo y pedirían la cabeza de Dumbledore si permitiera que animales así fuesen admitidos como mascotas en el colegio._

_-Entonces… ¿un sapo?_

_Severus asintió con la cabeza._

_-Exacto, un sapo. Venga, entra a comprarte la varita, que yo te espero aquí – dijo, alargándome unas monedas._

_-¿No entras tú conmigo?_

_-No, el señor Ollivander me conoce demasiado bien, no le engañaría con una simple capucha._

_De modo que entré en la tienda y salí un rato después, entusiasmada con mi flamante varita nueva de madera de olivo de veintitrés centímetros con núcleo de pelo de hipogrifo. Creía que después iríamos a la tienda de animales, ya que estábamos al lado, pero me equivoqué. Severus tenía que comprar algo en el callejón Knocturn, así que nos dirigimos allí, y cuando llegamos me pidió que le esperase en la esquina, sin llegar a entrar en el callejón, porque "no es un lugar muy recomendable para una niña", masculló. Le vi desaparecer en uno de los establecimientos y me quedé allí, apoyada contra la pared, admirando mi varita nueva y agitándola como si estuviera conjurando algún hechizo. _

_Al cabo de un rato, alguien se detuvo a mi lado y alcé la vista. Era una anciana bruja, muy arrugada y con la espalda completamente encorvada. Me sonreía con los labios, pero no con los ojos, y percibí algo frío y oscuro tras esos iris velados por las cataratas. _

_-Una niñita como tú no debería estar aquí sola – dijo la mujer con voz de grajo._

_-No estoy sola – contesté –, estoy esperando._

_Su sonrisa se ensanchó. _

_-Dime cariño, ¿cómo te llamas?_

_Vacilé. No quería hablar con aquella mujer, pero tampoco quería resultar grosera. Al notar mi indecisión, la bruja levantó su mano derecha, llevaba algo en ella que parecía tenderme para que lo cogiera._

_-Tengo aquí una cosa que seguro que te gustará, cariño – dijo, mostrándome un cilindro metálico de color negro –. Puedes mirarlo mientras "esperas", y así no te aburrirás tanto estando aquí sola._

_No alargué la mano para cogerlo, pero pregunté:_

_-¿Qué es?_

_-Es un caleidoscopio mágico. ¿Sabes lo que es un caleidoscopio?_

_Negué con la cabeza._

_-Es un juguete muggle, pero este es infinitamente mejor, si miras a través del agujero verás las mayores maravillas que puedas imaginar._

_Dudé todavía unos instantes más, no me fiaba de aquella mujer, pero ¿qué daño podía hacerme mirar por aquel cilindro? Sin darme cuenta, empecé a llevar mi mano al objeto, pero cuando estaba a punto de rozarlo con los dedos, una voz susurrante masculló:_

_-Si en tres segundos no has desaparecido de mi vista lamentarás haberte levantado de la cama esta mañana._

_Alcé la vista y descubrí que Severus había clavado su varita en el costado de la anciana, cuyo rostro se había transformado completamente: su sonrisa había desaparecido, dejando paso a una expresión de miedo mezclada con rabia intensa. Retiró la mano que sostenía el cilindro y se disponía a guardárselo en el bolsillo de la túnica, pero él volvió a hablar._

_-Tíralo._

_Escuché a la mujer murmurar algo, pero no pude entender lo que decía, Severus clavó más su varita en el cuerpo de la anciana, y esta abrió la mano y dejó caer el cilindro, que chocó contra el suelo con un sonido metálico._

_-Ahora lárgate y no mires atrás – añadió él._

_La bruja obedeció y se alejó callejón Knocturn abajo. Severus apuntó con su varita al objeto que yacía en el suelo y lo hizo desaparecer._

_-¿Es que no puedo dejarte sola ni cinco minutos? – Gruñó entonces._

_-¿Qué era ese caleidoscopio? – Pregunté._

_-Eso no era un caleidoscopio, tonta, era un "embaucador"._

_-¿Un qué?_

_-Un "embaucador", lo utilizan para secuestrar niños. La guerra se cobró las vidas de muchos civiles, gran cantidad de magos perdieron a sus hijos pequeños y desde entonces existe un mercado negro de niños para adopciones ilegales: los traficantes los secuestran, los venden a familias que han perdido a los suyos y les modifican la memoria._

_-¡Pero eso es terrible! – Me escandalicé._

_-Sí, lo es, pero no es asunto nuestro, sino de los aurores, así que ¡andando!_

_Y diciendo esto se alejó en dirección al callejón Diagon de nuevo. Le seguí, pensativa; esa bruja quería secuestrarme y modificarme la memoria. ¡Quería hacer que me olvidara de Severus! Me sentí tan indignada que si hubiera tenido a la anciana todavía delante estaba segura de que la habría escupido a la cara._

_Pasamos de nuevo por delante del establecimiento del señor Ollivander, y cuando llegamos a la tienda de animales entramos en ella, por fin. En cuanto traspasé el umbral me olvidé de la bruja y me lancé a acariciar embelesada al precioso gatito atigrado de largo pelaje y ojos verdes que había visto desde el escaparate cuando nos habíamos detenido allí la primera vez, pero Severus me aseguró que antes dejaría que le arrancaran el corazón con una cuchara que permitir que ese animal entrase en casa._

_-Ya que no me puedo librar de comprar un animal porque es obligatorio, te compraré un sapo, igual que yo – dijo con desagrado._

_-Pero un sapo es asqueroso – protesté –, no se le puede acariciar ni besar, ni jugar con él, ni ponértelo en el regazo…_

_-¿Tú qué sabes? A lo mejor sí se puede – se burló –, ¿lo has probado alguna vez?_

_Le miré enfurruñada._

_-No te compraré un gato – insistió –, más vale que te hagas a la idea._

_Le dirigí una última y triste mirada al gatito y nos dirigimos al vendedor para comprar el dichoso sapo. No me dejó escogerlo, tampoco, señaló con un dedo un ejemplar verde amarronado, escuálido, lleno de bultos y con aspecto enfermizo que le salió tirado de precio. El dueño de la tienda pareció muy contento de librarse de él. Severus no lo había hecho para ahorrarse unos sickles, sino porque estaba convencido de que iba a durar poco y el problema se resolvería por sí mismo. Probablemente esperaba que no sobreviviera al primer hechizo que le lanzara, pero se equivocó del todo. El sapo, al que llamé Martin, mejoró notablemente bajo mis cuidados, y aunque me parecía asqueroso al principio, con el tiempo acabé encariñándome de él. Se volvió gordo y saludable, llegó a vivir cinco años, y se convirtió en un fanático de croar a pleno pulmón de madrugada, cosa que, aunque durante el curso no resultaba un problema porque en el colegio los animales se quedaban en la sala que había destinada a guardarlos por las noches, cuando estábamos en casa de vacaciones nos acostumbraba a despertar a ambos, poniendo a Severus de bastante mal humor._

_-¿Lo ves? Tenías que haberme comprado el gato – le decía yo entonces, y él me miraba con ojos de fuego y los labios fruncidos._

_El caso es que me compró el sapo, y cuando acabamos con todas las compras de material para el curso volvimos a casa cargados de paquetes. _

_-¿Qué hiciste tú con tu sapo cuando te graduaste? – Dije, todavía un poco enfurruñada por no haber conseguido el gato – Supongo que lo acabaste matando para librarte del "maldito bicho"._

_Severus sonrió socarrón._

_-No, no lo maté. Lo regalé al colegio._

_Le miré con cierta incredulidad._

_-¿Lo regalaste al colegio?_

_-Ajá. _

_-Pero yo no quiero regalar el mío – le advertí._

_-Cuando te gradúes – dijo él – serás mayor de edad, y por tanto podrás hacer lo que te plazca con tu "bicho"… si es que llega a vivir tanto._

_Eché un rápido vistazo al pobre animal, que todavía estaba en la caja de cartón agujereada en que lo había transportado, y pensé que tenía toda la razón del mundo, probablemente no sería un problema decidir lo que hacer con él cuando acabara séptimo, porque el sapo no duraría hasta entonces. Suspiré y me puse a buscar inmediatamente un sitio para acomodar a mi nueva mascota._

_Poco a poco se fueron acabando las vacaciones, faltaban sólo unos días para septiembre, y yo cada vez estaba más inquieta por lo que me iba a encontrar en el colegio. Me preocupaba un poco el no saber cómo me iría con el resto de estudiantes, y estaba segura de que Dumbledore estaría pendiente de cómo me comportara con mis compañeros de clase. Severus se había mostrado muy optimista diciéndole al director que yo era extrovertida y sociable, pero ¿cómo podía saberlo? No me había relacionado con suficiente gente como para comprobarlo. Con él me resultaba fácil mostrarme así, porque le tenía mucha confianza, pero con el resto de la gente... _

_Pero no sólo me inquietaba eso, sino también el cómo serían las clases, los otros profesores, los terrenos, las aulas… me pasaba todo el tiempo haciéndole preguntas a Severus y él me contestaba a casi todas, pero sin dejar pasar una sola oportunidad de reprenderme por no haber aprovechado mejor mi estancia en el castillo cuando estuve allí más de dos años atrás._

_-En esos momentos, lo que menos me importaba era hacer una visita turística a Hogwarts, Severus – le decía yo imitando su tono de reproche, y él me miraba con una sonrisa burlona y chasqueaba la lengua._

_Ese verano, a Lucius Malfoy le dio por venir de visita en dos ocasiones, y las dos veces se presentó sin avisar, por lo que tuve que esconderme en mi habitación con rapidez. Vino acompañado de su mujer y del niño, que debía tener unos tres años y estuvo berreando casi todo el rato durante las dos visitas. La segunda vez que vinieron, sin embargo, yo subí a mi cuarto para bajar de nuevo a los pocos minutos a espiar tras la puerta. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero desde que el Lord había desaparecido la sensación de peligro inminente se había esfumado, y me dejé vencer por la curiosidad. Severus, desde luego, se dio cuenta de que estaba allí, pero le agobiaban tanto los llantos del crío que ni siquiera se enfadó por ello. _

_-¡Merlín! Cómo odio a ese mocoso repelente y consentido… – murmuró cuando entré en el salón, nada más oír cerrarse la puerta de la calle – no hay manera de hacerle callar._

_Severus se frotaba la frente con los dedos, igual que en la visita anterior, había acabado con dolor de cabeza._

_-No deberías hablar así de Draco, al fin y al cabo es tu ahijado – me burlé._

_-Ah, te parece gracioso, ¿eh? – Dijo con irritación medio fingida, medio real – Pues supongo que eres consciente de que es culpa tuya que tenga que aguantarle. Si no hubiera tenido que pedirle a Eenie como favor, no me habría sentido obligado a hacerle de padrino._

_Esto era totalmente cierto y lo sabía, así que no seguí pinchándole. Por suerte, los Malfoy no volvieron a visitarnos, y el final del verano llegó casi sin darnos cuenta._

_Llegó el día en que Severus tuvo que marcharse, porque sus obligaciones como profesor exigían que se presentara en el colegio una semana antes de que llegaran los alumnos, y él ya lo había organizado todo para que el día de mi partida un taxi muggle me llevara a la estación de King's Cross._

_Yo estaba muy nerviosa por varias razones: primero, porque nunca había ido sola a ningún sitio; segundo, porque el viaje en el Hogwarts Express sería largo y yo no conocía a nadie; y tercero, porque por fin iba a estudiar en un colegio, rodeada de un montón de gente y muy lejos de casa. Aunque de hecho, esto último me importaba bien poco, porque para mí el hogar estaba dondequiera que se encontrara Severus._

_Justo antes de tomar el taxi, recibí una lechuza de él. Me deseaba un buen viaje y decía que esperaba que conociera a gente agradable en el tren. Sonreí y guardé la carta en un cajón de la cómoda, junto con todas las que él me había enviado los dos últimos años._

_El andén nueve y tres cuartos estaba rebosante de gente. Vi a un matrimonio rodeado de un montón de niños -la más pequeña, en brazos de su madre, debía tener unos dos años- despidiendo a los dos mayores entre centenares de besos. Todos ellos tenían el cabello del mismo tono pelirrojo, y el menor de los dos que iban a tomar el expreso parecía tan nervioso como yo, por lo que supuse que empezaba también ese año. _

_Subí al tren y me metí en un compartimiento que estaba vacío, pero no tardó en venir una chica un par de años mayor que yo. Me dijo que se llamaba Melissa y que estaba en Huffelpuff. Estuvo hablando sin parar hasta que entró alguien más y se sentó a mi lado. Era un joven rubio que nos explicó que se llamaba Alister y que estaba en séptimo curso. Alister parecía amar el silencio tanto como yo, porque al cabo de cinco minutos amenazó a la Huffelpuff con hacerle un hechizo lengua atada si no dejaba de hablar, Melissa puso cara de indignación y se giró hacia mí en busca de apoyo, pero yo me dediqué a mirar por la ventana con gran atención para que la chica no viera que me estaba riendo calladamente._

_El resto del viaje transcurrió con tranquilidad, a pesar de los nervios que me atenazaban el estómago, y es que se me había ocurrido otro motivo más para angustiarme: el pensar a qué casa me iban a asignar._

_Yo estaba deseosa de que me eligieran para Slytherin, por supuesto, ya que esa era la casa de Severus, y me daba miedo que se enfadara si me enviaban a cualquier otra. Melissa arrugó la nariz cuando le dije a qué casa quería ir y Alister me miró con cierto desprecio, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada._

_El tren llegó a su destino y allí estaba Hagrid esperando a los de primer curso. Me metí en la barca y a mi lado se sentó el pelirrojo que había visto en King's Cross._

_-Hola, me llamo Charlie – dijo con voz alegre._

_-Yo soy Julia. Te vi en Londres antes de subir al tren, tu hermano también está aquí, ¿no?_

_-¿Bill? Sí, está en tercero, pero ahora mismo estoy enfadado con él, el muy idiota no ha querido decirme nada sobre la ceremonia de selección. Parece haber olvidado los nervios que se pasan antes de que te elijan para una de las casas._

_-Yo sé cómo te elijen._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Sí, te ponen un sombrero en la cabeza y él escoge la casa que más se adapta a tu personalidad – Severus me había explicado eso y muchas cosas más durante las vacaciones._

_-¿Y te fías de quien te ha dicho eso, o puede que te hayan gastado una broma?_

_-Me fío completamente – aseguré con rotundidad –. Si él me lo ha dicho, es que es verdad._

_-¡Vaya! – Murmuró entonces – Un sombrero seleccionador… ¡qué guay!_

_Estuvimos charlando durante el trayecto a través del lago, Charlie era un chico muy simpático y me cayó bien enseguida. _

_Al llegar al colegio nos recibió la profesora McGonagall, quien nos dio la bienvenida y nos habló de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. Ella nos condujo hasta el gran comedor, donde estaban el resto de los alumnos, cada uno sentado en la mesa de su casa; y los profesores, dispuestos a lo largo de la mesa que presidía la sala. Lo primero que hice fue buscar a Severus con la mirada. Le distinguí enseguida, y tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no sonreírle. Él estaba completamente serio, y me miró como si no me conociera de nada. "¡Qué gran actor eres!", pensé, orgullosa, y tenía que serlo, sino no habría podido hacer de contraespía para Dumbledore. Al director le vi también, presidiendo la mesa con su sonrisa jovial. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos me saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza que yo me esforcé en corresponder._

_-¡Vaya! ¿Conoces a Dumbledore? – Me preguntó el pelirrojo, que estaba detrás de mí en la hilera de estudiantes de primer curso que esperábamos para la selección._

_-Eh… sí. He hablado con él un par de veces._

_-¿Has hablado con él? ¡Qué guay! ¿Sabes que es el mago más poderoso de nuestro tiempo?_

_-¿Ah, sí?_

_-Desde luego. Más poderoso aún que quién-tú-sabes, cuando quién-tú-sabes vivía, claro._

_-¿Ah, sí? – Repetí – Y si es tan poderoso, ¿porqué no mató él mismo a quién-tú-sabes?_

_-Eh… bueno… no sé – admitió, confuso._

_La ceremonia comenzó, y a medida que avanzaban las letras del alfabeto me sentía más nerviosa y no podía dejar de lanzar miradas de soslayo a Severus, que parecía muy tranquilo e indiferente a lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_Llegaron a la "S" y yo creía que no podría soportarlo por más tiempo, cuando, de repente, dijeron mi nombre._

_-Severii, Julia._

_Las piernas no me respondieron de inmediato, y tuve que ir a trompicones hasta la silla donde reposaba el sombrero seleccionador. Estaba sudando a mares y el corazón me latía a mil por hora. Me puse el sombrero y cerré los ojos esperando el veredicto mientras me estrujaba las manos._

_-¡Ravenclaw! – Chilló el sombrero._

-¿En serio? Yo también soy una Ravenclaw – exclama Luna Lovegood con alegría.

-¿Ah, sí? _–_ Sonrío brevemente ante el entusiasmo de la joven – Pues reconozco que para mí en ese momento resultó decepcionante ser escogida para esa casa. Abrí los ojos con lentitud, temiendo lo que vería en el rostro de Severus cuando le mirase. En fin, creo que también fue una pequeña decepción para él, aunque nunca me dijo nada y ni siquiera movió un músculo cuando el sombrero seleccionador habló, pero yo le conocía demasiado bien – recuerdo, soñadora –. Aunque podría haber sido peor: podría haberme tocado Gryffindor – río –. Yo creo que si me hubiese tocado ser una leona él no habría querido saber nunca más nada de mí – río, pero en seguida rectifico –. Sólo lo he dicho en broma, ¿eh? Espero que la gente no se lo tome al pie de la letra.

La joven asiente y se encoge de hombros, todo a la vez, lo que de repente le da un aspecto cómico que me hace sonreír.

-La selección continuó – prosigo – y yo esperaba que al menos el chico pelirrojo con el que me había puesto a hablar y que me había caído simpático fuera a parar a la misma casa que yo, pero no hubo suerte.

_-Weasley, Charlie – llamó McGonagall._

_El pelirrojo se acercó a la silla y casi no se había acabado de poner el sombrero, cuando éste chilló:_

_-¡Gryffindor!_

_El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja y se fue a sentar a la mesa de su casa, al lado de su hermano, que le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda._

_Cuando acabó la selección, Dumbledore dio su discurso de bienvenida y centenares de platos suculentos inundaron la mesa. Yo estaba muy alicaída, no conocía a nadie y no me habían seleccionado en la casa que quería. _

_No dejaba de mirar a Severus, que había empezado a comer nada más aparecieron los platos de la cena. Estaba serio y no hablaba con nadie, como yo. Deseé poder sentarme con él y charlar un rato, pero eso no era posible, por supuesto. Dumbledore, sin embargo, se mostraba muy dicharachero y conversaba animadamente con la profesora McGonagall. Suspiré y empecé a comer, esperando poder ver a Severus después de la cena, pero cuando los platos vacíos desaparecieron de la mesa, los prefectos vinieron a buscar a los de primer año para llevarnos a nuestras salas comunes y ya no tuve tiempo de hablar con él._

_En la habitación que me tocó había cuatro camas, escogí la que estaba al lado de la ventana y saqué las cosas de mi baúl para ponerlas en el pequeño armario que había al lado. Mientras lo hacía entraron en la habitación dos chicas, una rubia y otra castaña, que escogieron sus camas y se pusieron a ordenar también mientras hablaban. De pronto mencionaron los horarios de clase y me giré para hablar con ellas._

_-Perdonad, ¿habéis dicho que tenéis los horarios?_

_-Sí, aquí los tenemos – dijo la rubia, agitando un trozo de pergamino._

_-A mí no me los han dado – dije, vacilante – ¿me podrías dejar que les echara un vistazo, por favor?_

_-Claro – contestó, y me tendió el horario para que lo cogiera._

_-Oh, vaya – susurré fastidiada cuando los miré –, no nos toca pociones hasta el miércoles._

_-¿Y lo dices con ese tono tan lúgubre? – Replicó la que me había pasado el horario, divertida – Es fantástico, así no tendremos que ver la fea narizota de ese murciélago en dos días._

_Las dos se pusieron a reír como idiotas mientras yo las miraba apretando los puños, irritada. Estaba a punto de preguntarles qué diablos tenían contra él si no le conocían siquiera, cuando entró la cuarta ocupante de la habitación, que dejó su baúl al lado de la cama que quedaba libre y se presentó en voz alta ante nosotras._

_-Hola, me llamo Evelyn._

_-Nosotras somos Esther – dijo la rubia, señalándose, y después a su compañera – y Mary Anne._

_-Yo soy Julia – dije con desgana, dejando el horario en la cama de Esther y dirigiéndome a la mía._

_Las dos amigas reiniciaron su conversación y yo volví a dedicarme a vaciar el baúl. Pero enseguida noté que alguien se me acercaba por la espalda, me giré y vi a Evelyn con cara preocupada._

_-¿Qué pasa? – Dije no muy amablemente, las dos chicas me habían puesto de mal humor._

_-Me preguntaba si te importaría… verás, es que no conozco a nadie aquí… y me preguntaba si querrías sentarte conmigo durante las clases… es que me da apuro sentarme sola…_

_-Oh, bueno… está bien._

_-¿En serio? – Dijo contenta._

_-Sí, claro, yo tampoco conozco a nadie más de la clase._

_Sonrió entusiasmada, murmuró un suave gracias, y se fue satisfecha hacia su cama. Suspiré. Bueno, al menos podría demostrarle al viejo director que era capaz de relacionarme, tal como había dicho Severus. Quería probarle que él había hecho un gran trabajo educándome, y que de ninguna manera se había equivocado al no enviarme a un orfanato._

_Cuando acabé de ordenar todas mis cosas me tumbé sobre la cama sin meterme dentro de las sábanas, y me quedé mirando al techo, con las manos tras la cabeza, pensando en lo que vendría a continuación. Al día siguiente empezaría las clases, y sentía una desagradable sensación en el estómago por culpa de los nervios. Tuve la seguridad de que esa noche me costaría conciliar el sueño, y no me equivocaba en absoluto._


	11. 11 El lago negro

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape y dazedme por sus comentarios.

* * *

**_Capítulo 11 - El lago negro_**

_A la mañana siguiente me levanté muy temprano para poder ver a Severus antes del desayuno, pero empecé a dar vueltas tontamente sin saber hacia dónde dirigirme, porque no sabía dónde estaba su despacho, ya que ni él me lo había dicho ni yo se lo había preguntado. Para mi disgusto, al girar por uno de los pasillos me tropecé con Filch, y mi repulsión por el conserje fue fulminante. Tengo que reconocer que el hecho de que fuera un squib ya le había indispuesto ante mis ojos incluso antes de conocerle, pero nuestra primera conversación no hizo nada para mejorar la opinión que tenía sobre él. Antes incluso de que yo pudiera abrir la boca ya estaba acusándome de tramar alguna fechoría y me amenazó con llevarme ante el director, pero a mí ese viejo squib no me intimidaba en absoluto. Le dije que tenía que hablar con el profesor Snape y, por algún motivo, esto pareció alegrarle sobremanera._

_-Con Snape, ¿eh? Muy bien, te llevaré con él a ver qué opina de que andes por los pasillos a estas horas tan tempranas._

_-No está prohibido caminar por los pasillos del colegio a primera hora de la mañana – repliqué, obstinada._

_El hombre gruñó, entrecerró los ojos, irritado, y me condujo al despacho del profesor, mascullando entre dientes durante todo el camino que era una descarada y que pronto me iba a enterar yo de lo que era el respeto. A pesar de la rabia que me producía el tener que soportar a ese hombre tan desagradable, tuve que agradecer en silencio el habérmelo encontrado, porque de no ser así, estúpida de mí, no habría sabido encontrar el despacho de Severus. _

_El conserje llamó a la puerta con tres golpes secos, pero nadie abrió. Tras unos segundos volvió a intentarlo, obteniendo idéntico resultado._

_-Pues parece que el profesor Snape no está en su despacho – dijo._

_-Eso ya lo veo – contesté con insolencia. _

_Me sentía frustrada porque no estuviera allí. A la molestia de aguantar a Filch, le tenía que añadir ahora la de no encontrar a Severus cuando pensaba que por fin podría hablar con él._

_-Tienes muy poco respeto por la autoridad, jovencita, y te voy a tener que meter en cintura – ladró el hombre, escupiendo saliva con cada palabra a causa de la indignación._

_Se empezó a acercar a mí amenazadoramente con los puños apretados y los ojos entrecerrados, pero entonces una figura negra apareció por el pasillo, con la larga túnica agitándose al ritmo de sus pasos. Mi salvador._

_-¿Qué ocurre aquí?_

_El corazón casi se me sale del pecho al escuchar la conocida voz, y tuve que contenerme con todas mis fuerzas para no lanzarme a sus brazos._

_-Se… profesor Snape, venía a hablar con usted._

_Severus nos observó ceñudo, primero a mí y después a Filch, que empezó a mascullar de nuevo._

_-He encontrado a esta alumna merodeando por los pasillos quién sabe con qué oscuras intenciones – dijo apuntándome con un seco y arrugado dedo de uña ennegrecida –, ¡y a estas horas! Dice que quiere hablar con usted, profesor, pero yo creo que…_

_-Muy bien, Filch, puede retirarse._

_-Sí, profesor._

_Antes de irse, el conserje me dirigió una sonrisa satisfecha, seguro de que el profesor me tendría reservado el castigo que merecía._

_Severus no dijo nada, abrió su despacho y me invitó a entrar con un ademán. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí me abracé a él con emoción._

_-¡Cuántas ganas tenía de verte! – Susurré, casi sin aliento._

_-Me viste anoche en la cena – rezongó._

_-Sí, pero no pude hablar contigo._

_-No, y tampoco te vi hablar con nadie más – dijo con lo que me pareció un ligero tono de reproche, ¿me iba a empezar a recriminar no haber hecho amigos tan pronto?_

_-Sí que hablé con alguien – repliqué, separándome de él para mirarle –, pero fue antes de la selección y le enviaron a… a otra casa que no es la mía._

_Hizo una pequeña mueca imprecisa._

_-No estoy en Slytherin – dije con pesar._

_-Lo sé._

_-¿Estás enfadado conmigo?_

_-¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Eso no es algo que escoja uno mismo, sino que el sombrero lo decide por ti – contestó._

_El tono de su voz era neutro, pero Severus apartó la vista de mí con rapidez, se deshizo de mi abrazo y se dirigió a su silla detrás de la mesa del despacho, como si interpusiera una barrera entre los dos. Me sentí algo afligida._

_-Siéntate, todavía tenemos unos minutos para hablar antes del desayuno._

_Me senté en la silla al otro lado de la mesa, cabizbaja. No podía quitarme de encima la desagradable sensación de que, a pesar de sus palabras, sí que estaba enojado porque no había sido seleccionada para su casa._

_-¿Estás seguro de que no te molesta que esté en Ravenclaw? – Dije con voz débil._

_-En absoluto – contestó, pero no añadió nada más._

_Se produjo un momento de silencio que me pareció un poco tenso, pero Severus lo rompió de repente con su profunda voz._

_-¿Para qué querías verme? – Preguntó, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y juntando las yemas de sus largos dedos._

_Le miré asombrada._

_-¿Cómo que para qué? – Contesté, confusa – Pues, simplemente para estar contigo, te echaba de menos._

_Se removió un poco en su asiento, incómodo._

_-No seas absurda, Julia, no has estado más que una semana sola ¿cómo me vas a estar echando de menos tan pronto? Otras veces has pasado meses sin verme porque tenía que venir a trabajar._

_-Pero es que cuando he estado meses sin verte también te he echado mucho de menos._

_Frunció los labios levemente._

_-De todos modos, aquí nos vamos a ver a diario, así que no vas a tener tiempo de añorarme. _

_Me encogí de hombros._

_-No tengo clase contigo hasta el miércoles – protesté –, si te veo a diario será sólo unos segundos por los pasillos entre clase y clase._

_-Vas a estar demasiado ocupada con tus estudios y con tus amigos como para querer perder el tiempo conmigo. O, al menos, así debería ser._

_-¡Pero estar contigo no es perder el tiempo! ¿Por qué dices eso? – Repliqué, sin entender su actitud._

_Que Dumbledore creyera que debía hacer amigos no quería decir que no pudiera pasar tiempo con él, ¿no? ¿O es que me estaba castigando por haber sido seleccionada para Ravenclaw? Severus no contestó, de modo que insistí con tozudez:_

_-Yo quiero verte cada día, ahora que estamos en el mismo sitio y no separados por kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia._

_Él suspiró y habló al fin._

_-Sabes que puedes venir a verme siempre que quieras – dijo con un tono que sonaba ligeramente resignado._

_-Pues por eso estoy aquí – repliqué con una enorme sonrisa. _

_Mi entusiasmo pareció fastidiarle, porque frunció el ceño, torció los labios, y nos quedamos otra vez en silencio._

_-¿Dónde estabas? Pensaba que ya estarías en tu despacho – pregunté al cabo, cambiando de tema._

_-¿Hace un momento? Venía de cambiarme después de nadar un rato en el lago._

_-¿En el lago? ¿Te vas a nadar al lago?_

_-Sí. Cada mañana antes de las clases me doy un chapuzón en él mientras dura el buen tiempo._

_Me quedé pensando en esto durante unos segundos._

_-Yo no sé nadar – comenté al fin._

_-¿Ah, no? – Dijo alzando una ceja._

_-No, los Collins nunca me enseñaron._

_-Los Collins, ¿eh? – Al oírme mencionarles de esa manera su otra ceja también se disparó._

_-Sí. He decidido llamarles así, ya que de hecho nunca ejercieron de padres conmigo._

_-Mmmmm._

_-¿Podrías enseñarme?_

_-¿A nadar?_

_-Ajá._

_-Sí, podría… si quisiera._

_Resoplé con impaciencia._

_-¿Y lo harás?_

_-Julia, se supone que debes aprender a relacionarte con la gente de tu clase, ¿cómo vas a hacerlo si pasas todo el tiempo conmigo?_

_-Oh, vamos, esto sería antes del desayuno, no es que vaya a pasar tiempo con ninguno de mis compañeros a estas horas…_

_Hizo una mueca._

_-Además – proseguí –, ya me relaciono… anoche quedé con una compañera en que me sentaría con ella en todas las clases._

_Alzó de nuevo las cejas, impresionado._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Sí, no está mal para ser la primera noche, ¿no? Primero hablo con ese pelirrojo y después consigo una compañera con quién sentarme en clase…_

_-¿Pelirrojo?_

_-Sí, ese con el que hablé antes de la selección. Charlie, creo que su apellido es Weasley._

_-Weasley… – gruñó – un Gryffindor._

_-¿Le conoces? _

_-Conozco a su padre, trabaja en el Ministerio. Y a su hermano mayor, que empieza tercero este año._

_-Me pareció simpático._

_-No deja de ser un Gryffindor._

_Se me escapó una risa que pareció un resoplido._

_-¿Me vas a apoyar en esto de hacer amigos o sólo si son Slytherin? – Me mofé._

_-Me lo tendré que pensar un poco – dijo con aire circunspecto, pero enseguida me mostró una sonrisita burlesca –. Pero por ahora será mejor que vayamos al Gran Comedor, ya es la hora del desayuno._

_Y así lo hicimos. Me senté sola en una punta de la mesa de mi casa, y al poco rato llegó Evelyn y se sentó a mi lado._

_-Pensaba que bajaríamos juntas a desayunar, pero cuando me he despertado, ya no estabas._

_-Eh… suelo levantarme muy temprano._

_-¿Estás nerviosa por las clases?_

_-Sí, mucho, ¿y tú?_

_-También._

_-Me gustaría que ya fuera miércoles… – dije con aire soñador._

_Evelyn me miró con gesto de profunda extrañeza._

_-¿Miércoles? ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Nada, cosas mías – contesté, haciendo un ademán con mi mano para quitarle importancia._

_Desayunamos con poca hambre, porque los nervios nos habían cerrado el estómago, y nos encaminamos juntas al aula de la profesora McGonagall._

_Las primeras clases me resultaron muy interesantes, no porque explicaran cosas que no supiera ya – las lecciones particulares de Severus me habían puesto en antecedentes de todo lo que nos enseñaron ese día, y durante todo el primer trimestre y parte del segundo, de hecho –, sino porque, por fin, podría llevar la teoría que había aprendido a la práctica._

_No puedo explicar la inmensa satisfacción que sentí cuando logré hacer levitar la pluma en la clase del profesor Flitwick -me sentí tan feliz que estuve a punto de levantarme y darle un beso en la frente al hombrecillo-, o cuando monté en escoba en la de la profesora Hooch. Por primera vez, hacía magia de manera voluntaria y controlada, y no hay nada en el mundo que se pueda comparar a eso._

_-Ha sido fantástico elevarse en el aire, ¿verdad? – Me dijo Evelyn tras la clase de vuelo._

_-Sí, realmente increíble, la sensación de estar sobre una escoba en pleno vuelo es maravillosa._

_Llamarle "vuelo" a lo que hicimos durante la primera clase fue un eufemismo bastante optimista. En realidad, lo único que logramos fue mantenernos a duras penas flotando sobre el palo, pero así y todo, enseguida me di cuenta de que esa sería una de mis asignaturas favoritas durante ese curso._

_Sin embargo, no todo fue bueno ese primer día. Evelyn se había pegado a mí como una lapa, al acabar de cenar tuve la sensación de no haber pasado ni un solo minuto sin ella desde que me encontró en el desayuno, y me empezaba a sentir agobiada._

_-¿Vamos a la sala común a jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico? – Propuso._

_-Eh… no, había pensado ir a la biblioteca._

_-Ah, pues te acompaño._

_Maldije en silencio, no había manera de librarme de ella. Hubiera deseado ir a ver a Severus para quedar para nuestra clase de natación del día siguiente. No es que él hubiera accedido a hacerlo, por supuesto, pero decidí tomar su silencio por un sí. Sin embargo, con ella a mi lado todo el rato no pude escaparme ni un momento para hablar con él, así que a la mañana siguiente me levanté mucho más temprano aún, cogí un conjunto de ropa interior, lo metí en una bolsa de mano junto con una toalla y salí de mi habitación. Pero en cuanto llegué a la sala común de mi casa me quedé inmóvil, pensando en lo idiota que era. Otra vez me veía con el mismo problema: no sabía dónde estaban las estancias personales de Severus, ¿cómo iba a encontrarle en un castillo tan grande? _

_Esperar a tropezarme de nuevo con Filch no era una opción, así que decidí preguntar a los cuadros animados, quizá ellos podrían indicarme el camino. Salí al pasillo y me dirigí a un cuadro que reflejaba un festín medieval. Todos los ocupantes estaban esparcidos por la sala, durmiendo apoyados sobre la mesa entre la comida y las copas de vino, o recostados contra sus sillas, e incluso había un par de hombres tirados por el suelo, roncando a pierna suelta. Por suerte, aunque se mostraron bastante irritados por haberles despertado tan temprano, accedieron a ayudarme, y me indicaron hacia dónde tenía que dirigirme, así que bajé a las mazmorras y me encaminé hacia la puerta que me habían indicado, que resultó estar bastante cerca de su despacho, y justo cuando iba a llamar, la puerta se abrió y un sorprendido Severus me miró de arriba abajo._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-¿Cómo que qué hago? Vengo a mi clase de natación._

_-Puede que la memoria me falle, pero no recuerdo haberte dicho que te enseñaría._

_Sonreí._

_-¿Acaso dijiste que no?_

_Suspiró ruidosamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_-Está bien… ¿tienes bañador?_

_-Eh… no, pero he pensado que podrías convertir mi ropa interior en un bikini – dije, sacando las dos prendas de la bolsa de mano que llevaba._

_Severus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró a ambos lados del pasillo._

_-¿Te has vuelto loca? – Susurró – Guarda eso inmediatamente, ¿quieres que piensen que soy un pervertido o algo así? ¡Sólo me faltaría eso! ¡Pasa! – Me apremió, abriendo la puerta de su habitación._

_-Pensaba que habías dicho que no te importaba lo que pensaran de ti – me burlé entre risitas divertidas._

_Cerró la puerta, irritado, pero no replicó._

_-¿Y ahora que lo mencionas, cómo te va con el resto de profesores últimamente? – Me interesé._

_-Algo mejor – contestó en tono cortante, todavía molesto –. Pero si me pillaran con la ropa interior de una alumna de once años ni siquiera Dumbledore me libraría de Azkaban._

_Se me escapó otra pequeña risita, pero intenté ponerme seria y le pedí perdón._

_-A ver, saca eso – masculló._

_Saqué las prendas, todavía divertida por su incomodidad, y casi sin mirarlas les lanzó un hechizo que las convirtió en un bikini de color negro._

_-Muy alegre, gracias._

_Severus resopló._

_-Venga, ve al baño a ponértelo, listilla._

_Me puse el bikini, me volví a vestir y nos dirigimos a la que sería la primera clase de natación de mi vida. Nos fuimos a la parte del lago que quedaba más alejada del castillo, nos quitamos la ropa y caminamos hasta la orilla, pero una vez allí me entró miedo de meterme en el agua porque podía ver infinidad de criaturas moviéndose en el fondo. _

_-Vamos, tonta – dijo él –, no tienes nada que temer, estas criaturas son inofensivas. Las que sí podrían hacerte daño no se aventuran jamás hasta la orilla. _

_-Gracias, eso me da mucha seguridad – ironicé._

_Intenté vencer mi temor a aquellas criaturas, si él llevaba dos años bañándose allí y no le había pasado nada, no tenía por qué pasarme a mí, ¿no? _

_A pesar de que estábamos en verano, la temperatura del agua era bastante baja y en cuanto metí un pie en ella sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió toda la espalda. Me quedé allí sin decidirme a avanzar, con un pie dentro y otro fuera. Había un gran desnivel en el fondo con sólo adentrarse un metro y medio en el agua, y Severus ya se había lanzado de cabeza y estaba nadando como un pez. Cuando se giró y me vio allí parada se acercó de nuevo a mí y me tendió una goteante y fría mano para ayudarme a entrar. Fue estirándome hacia dentro poco a poco, pero cuando llegué al borde del desnivel me detuve de nuevo, asustada, y entonces me alargó también la otra mano._

_-Mira, aquí no te hundes, estoy tocando fondo, ¿ves?_

_El agua le llegaba hasta la mitad del pecho, eso quería decir que a mí me llegaría hasta el cuello, pero al menos estaría de pie, con lo cual resultaría bastante complicado que me ahogase. Aún así, no me atrevía a seguir adelante._

_-Vamos, aunque no confíes en mí ya ves que aquí no te puedes ahogar – murmuró._

_-¿Qué? – Dije, asombrada._

_-Bueno, es evidente que no confías en mí, porque sino no dudarías tanto – repuso con las cejas arqueadas –, aunque ya deberías saber que no voy a pedirte que hagas nada que pueda ponerte en peligro._

_-¿Qué tontería es esa? ¡Claro que confío en ti! – Protesté, y para corroborarlo tomé su otra mano y avancé un paso más, dejándome caer en el abismo en miniatura que había de ponerme con el agua al cuello. _

_Cuando me sentí caer solté un pequeño grito asustado y enseguida me mordí el labio, avergonzada. Severus se acercó un poco más a mí, con una sonrisa ladina que me hizo darme cuenta de que había caído en su trampa._

_-¿Ves? Ya estás dentro del agua._

_Sí, lo estaba, el agua me llegaba justo a la barbilla, pero yo no podía moverme, y temblaba, no estaba segura de si por el frío del agua, el miedo, o el sentir que alrededor nuestro había todo tipo de criaturas a las que ahora no veía, porque no quería mirar hacia abajo, pero que sabía que se deslizaban silenciosamente bajo la superficie. Cuando vio que tenía la piel de gallina, Severus me frotó los brazos para quitarme un poco el frío._

_-En cuanto empieces con los ejercicios entrarás en calor – me aseguró._

_Al principio, él no sabía muy bien cómo enseñarme a nadar, pero poco a poco fue indicándome lo que tenía que hacer._

_-Lo que tienes que recordar es esto: mientras tengas aire en tus pulmones flotarás sin problemas. Aunque no hicieras nada más que mantenerte quieta sin mover brazos ni piernas, empezarías a flotar, y el agua nunca te cubriría la cara, por lo tanto, no te hundirías y podrías respirar. ¿Quieres probarlo?_

_No, no quería probarlo, de hecho, me parecía que había tenido una idea terrible pidiéndole que me enseñase a nadar, pero ya no podía echarme atrás. _

_-S… sí – musité sintiendo la boca seca y áspera._

_Severus me puso una mano en la espalda y me dijo que cogiera aire y me echara hacia atrás, y me recordó que no debía temer nada porque él me tendría sujeta todo el rato. Le miré asustada, pero obedecí, cogí aire y me eché atrás, pero cuando levanté los pies del suelo me puse nerviosa y expulsé todo el aire que había cogido. Severus me incorporó, empujándome la espalda con suavidad y me dijo que volviera a intentarlo. Repetí la operación y esta vez logré quedar unos segundos a flote antes de que el pánico me hiciera fracasar de nuevo. Volví a intentarlo varias veces hasta que él se dio por satisfecho y dijo:_

_-Bueno, ahora ya has comprobado que lo que te he dicho es cierto. Si crees que te vas a hundir, toma aire y no lo sueltes, ¿comprendes?_

_Asentí._

_-Venga, una vez más – dijo._

_Volví a inclinarme en el agua con los pulmones llenos y su mano en la espalda, y cuando estuve flotando, Severus murmuró:_

_-Ahora no te asustes, recuerda lo que te he dicho, no te puedes ahogar._

_Y dicho esto, retiró su mano de mi espalda y yo me hundí más en el agua. Le miré con ojos desorbitados y a punto de ponerme de pie porque no podía soportar la sensación, pero él me miraba muy tranquilo, y de pronto noté que había dejado de hundirme y mi rostro todavía permanecía fuera del agua. Sentí un tremendo alivio y empecé a sonreír aún con los carrillos llenos de aire. Debía tener un aspecto muy cómico, porque él frunció los labios intentando contener una carcajada. Me volvió a poner la mano en la espalda y me ayudó a incorporarme de nuevo._

_-Ya debes sentirte un poco más segura – se burló, divertido –, me ha parecido que entre esos dos mofletes hinchados se asomaba una sonrisa._

_Me sonrojé levemente y me puse a reír, nerviosa. _

_Severus siguió dándome instrucciones y haciéndome poner en práctica lo que me iba diciendo. Más adelante me enseñó a dar brazadas, combinar los movimientos de brazos y piernas, y todo lo demás, y es que desde ese día, cada mañana a la misma hora, los dos teníamos una cita ineludible en el lago negro._


	12. 12 Primera tarea: hacer amigos

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape y dazedme por sus comentarios. Me encantan vuestros comentarios, de verdad, vivo de ellos :)

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Primera tarea: hacer amigos**

_Después de mi primera clase de natación, me dirigí al Gran Comedor, sintiéndome famélica. Allí vi a Evelyn mirando hacia las puertas de entrada con inquietud, buscándome. Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me acercaba a ella._

_-¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba guardando el sitio – dijo._

_-Ya te dije que me suelo despertar temprano – contesté, mientras me sentaba a su lado._

_-¿Y dónde vas? ¿Sales a pasear?_

_-No, voy a la biblioteca. A esa hora no hay nadie y puedo preparar las lecciones del día tranquila._

_-Podrías llamarme cuando te levantas para que fuéramos juntas._

_-Si fuera contigo ya no podría decir que no hay nadie más en la biblioteca, ¿no?_

_Me miró disgustada, pero cuando iba a responderme, alguien me puso la mano en el hombro y me giré. Era Charlie._

_-¡Hola!_

_-Oh, hola, Charlie. ¿Ocurre algo?_

_-No, sólo quería charlar un rato – dijo, sentándose entre Evelyn y yo –, verás, en realidad busco refugio, es que mi hermano está contando anécdotas embarazosas sobre mí en la mesa, y quería alejarme un poco hasta que el peligro hubiera pasado._

_-Ah, ya veo. Bueno, no te preocupes, siempre que lo necesites encontrarás asilo político en Ravenclaw – respondí, alegre._

_Presenté a Evelyn y a Charlie y nos pusimos a conversar los tres mientras desayunábamos. Nos pusimos de acuerdo en que era una pena que a los Gryffindor y a los Ravenclaw no nos tocara ninguna asignatura juntos._

_-En cambio, nosotros tenemos Pociones con los Slytherins, ¡brrrrrrr! – Gruñó Charlie._

_-A nosotros nos toca con los Huffelpuff – dije._

_-Bueno, eso todavía se puede soportar. Pero imagínate, ¡pociones con el murciélago y encima tener que compartir la clase con las insufribles serpientes!_

_-No le llames murciélago – dije sin pensar._

_El pelirrojo me miró con sorpresa._

_-¡Ja! Apuesto a que todavía no te ha tocado tener clase con él._

_-¿A ti sí?_

_-Sí, ayer. Y es todavía peor de lo que me había explicado Bill._

_Me puse de mal humor y no dije nada más en todo el desayuno, pero Charlie se enfrascó en una conversación con Evelyn y no se dieron cuenta._

_El día pasó con tranquilidad, y otra vez no pude deshacerme de mi compañera ni un segundo. A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, me estaba esperando otra vez, pero en esta ocasión, tenía una expresión de disgusto en el rostro._

_-He ido a la biblioteca y no estabas._

_Yo me estaba empezando a hartar de ella._

_-Pues será porque no he ido allí._

_-Dijiste que por la mañana ibas a la biblioteca._

_-Pues hoy no he ido._

_-Tengo la sensación de que intentas eludirme._

_-¿En serio? – Salté, incapaz de contenerme más – ¿Cuándo tienes esa sensación? Porque te tengo pegada a mi lado durante todo el maldito día._

_Me miró boquiabierta, dio un golpe a la mesa con la mano, totalmente ofendida, y se levantó para ir a sentarse unos asientos más allá. Suspiré aliviada, por fin me había librado de ella._

_A primera hora tenía mi primera clase de Pociones, y estaba intrigadísima por saber cómo sería. Entré en la clase antes que nadie y me senté justo delante del pupitre de Severus, aunque él todavía no había llegado. Evelyn entró después y se sentó en otra mesa unas filas más atrás, y pronto aparecieron todos los demás. _

_Severus llegó a la hora en punto abriendo la puerta bruscamente, lo que provocó el abrupto final de los murmullos y las risas de los alumnos. Avanzó con paso firme y, justo cuando había llegado a su mesa, la puerta se volvió a abrir y una nerviosa muchacha apareció sosteniendo los libros en sus brazos en precario equilibrio, tan precario, que se le cayeron en medio del pasillo, provocando las risas de todos los de la clase._

_Me levanté para ayudarla a recogerlos y le susurré que podía sentarse a mi lado si quería. Cuando vio que estaba justo delante del profesor torció el gesto, pero no quedaba ningún otro sitio libre, así que tuvo que acceder._

_Severus la reprendió por su torpeza y por haber llegado tarde, le restó diez puntos a Huffelpuff, dio su discurso de inicio de curso y empezó con la lección._

_Al principio le presté toda mi atención a lo que decía, pero lo que estaba explicando ya me lo había enseñado en casa hacía tiempo, así que pronto empecé a perder interés en sus palabras y a fijarme en otras cosas, como en su expresión concentrada; sus movimientos precisos pero algo tensos, como si estando ante tanta gente no pudiera sentirse relajado; la inflexión de su voz mientras explicaba el tema del que trataría la primera clase; y los sutiles cambios en su rostro cuando reprendía a algún chico que no estaba escuchando lo que él decía, o cuando lanzaba una pregunta al aire esperando que alguien le respondiera. _

_Me di cuenta de que hasta el momento no le había visto interactuando con otra gente, aparte de con Dumbledore, y me pareció descubrir otra faceta de él. Creí ver mucho más recelo y reserva, y la inexpresividad de su rostro me pareció diferente a la que mostraba cuando estaba solo conmigo. Era como si la máscara de impasibilidad que se ponía cuando se enfrentaba a los demás le sirviera para protegerse del mundo, mientras que la que utilizaba cuando estaba conmigo le ayudaba a protegerse de él mismo, de sus debilidades y aflicciones, pero no de mí._

_Severus había hecho varias preguntas, pero no levanté la mano con ninguna, él ya sabía que conocía las respuestas, así que no tenía que demostrarle nada, y pensé que el resto de compañeros me cogerían manía si parecía saberlo todo. _

_En determinado momento nos dijo que éramos todos unos inútiles porque nadie sabía la respuesta a por qué no se puede mezclar tallo de espliego con sesos de lagarto, y me sentí tentada de dar la respuesta, pero no cedí, así que apoyé mi cara en mi mano y el codo sobre la mesa, y me quedé mirándole con mucha atención, mientras movía mi pluma nerviosamente entre mis dedos sin darme cuenta siquiera, perdida en mis pensamientos. Entonces él se levantó de su mesa y se dirigió con rapidez a un estudiante que estaba unas filas más atrás, le requisó un objeto que no pude ver, le reprendió severamente por no prestar atención y le restó diez puntos a Ravenclaw por su culpa._

_Cuando volvió a su sitio vi que el objeto requisado era una caja de ranas de chocolate. Mientras él las guardaba en un cajón de su pupitre, retomando la lección que había dejado a medias, me fijé en mi compañera, que se estaba mirando las uñas con gran interés, así que desvié mis ojos hacia ellas y vi que constantemente estaban cambiando de color, por lo que sin querer solté una exclamación._

_-¡Vaya! – Susurré._

_Severus me oyó, dejó de hablar y se giró hacia mí, ceñudo, pero no me reprendió, sino que se me quedó mirando con expresión adusta y desvié la mirada hacia el trozo de pergamino que tenía en la mesa, avergonzada. Entonces siguió explicando el tema que estábamos tocando y yo no volví a hacer el menor ruido en toda la clase._

_Cuando terminó, quise preguntarle a la chica cómo había hecho eso de cambiar sus uñas de color, pero Severus me pidió que me quedara un momento cuando todos hubieran salido, y no pude hacerlo._

_-Julia, que tú sepas lo que estoy explicando no quiere decir que puedas permitirte el lujo de no prestar atención, y menos de distraer a otros compañeros – me reprendió._

_-Lo sé, Severus. Lo siento mucho. No volverá a pasar._

_-No me gusta tener que hacer esto en tu primera clase conmigo, pero tengo que restarle cinco puntos a Ravenclaw por tu culpa._

_Torcí los labios en un gesto de fastidio, pero no protesté. _

_-No has contestado a ninguna de mis preguntas._

_-No quería parecer una sabelotodo – contesté._

_Se me quedó mirando unos instantes, pensativo._

_-Has hecho bien, tampoco te hubiera dado permiso para contestar._

_Fruncí el ceño. _

_-¿Ah, no?_

_-No – contestó tranquilamente –, no me gustaría que te convirtieras en una arrogante Gryffindor._

_-¡No soy una Gryffindor!_

_-¿Ah, no? Bueno, como si lo fueras._

_Iba a protestar, pero entonces me despidió con un ademán de su mano y decidí dejarlo estar y salir corriendo para ver si podía encontrar a la chica que se había sentado a mi lado, pero no estaba por ninguna parte, seguramente ya había entrado en la siguiente clase que le tocaba. No pude verla de nuevo hasta la hora de la comida._

_La busqué en la mesa de Huffelpuff y la encontré hablando animadamente con una chica de su curso. Me acerqué a ella y le pregunté si podía sentarme a su lado._

_-¿Tú eres una Ravenclaw, no? – Me preguntó la otra._

_-¿Qué más da? – Dijo ella, y dirigiéndose a mí añadió: – Claro que puedes sentarte._

_Así lo hice, a pesar de la mueca de disgusto que puso su compañera._

_-Me llamo Julia._

_-Y yo… bueno, mejor que me llames por mi apellido, todo el mundo me llama Tonks._

_-¿Tonks?_

_-Sí, es que mi nombre es muy… exótico. Me llamo Nymphadora, cortesía de mi original madre._

_-¡Vaya! Nymphadora, y yo creía que Julianna era engorroso._

_-¿Te llamas así?_

_-Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie._

_-Tu secreto se irá a la tumba conmigo, tranquila – dijo, sonriente –. Gracias por ayudarme a recoger los libros en la clase de Pociones… suelo tener… accidentes, ¿sabes?_

_-¿En serio?_

_-Es torpe como un dragón en una cristalería – confirmó su compañera, que por algún motivo empezó a caerme bastante mal –. Por cierto, soy Sandra Snipps. A lo mejor conoces a mi padre, es uno de los editores de "El profeta"._

_-Lo siento, yo no leo prensa amarilla – dije, cortante._

_Tonks se atragantó de risa con un trozo de carne, y tuve que darle unos golpecitos en la espalda para que se recuperara. Sandra se sintió tan ofendida que se giró para hablar con quien tenía al otro lado y no volvió a dirigirme la palabra._

-Eso ha sido muy divertido, no me extraña que Tonks se ahogara de la risa – dice Luna Lovegood, con cara risueña.

-Sí, bueno, a la señorita Snipps no se lo pareció en absoluto – contesto, con una amplia sonrisa –. Se lo tomó muy a pecho, que yo recuerde no volvió a hablarme ni una sola vez más en los siete años que estuve en el colegio. Y eso es mucho tiempo.

-Creo que el señor Snipps ya no está en ese diario.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, por lo que sé decidió iniciar una carrera política con vistas a entrar en el Ministerio, pero no acabó de cuajar, y ahora se dedica a redactar las actas de los juicios del Wizengamot.

-¿Conoce usted a su hija?

-No, no la conozco.

-Bueno, tampoco se ha perdido nada – contesto con ironía.

_Cuando ella nos dejó de lado, Tonks y yo nos pusimos a hablar mientras comíamos. Le pregunté cómo había hecho lo de cambiar el color de sus uñas, estaba muy intrigada por saber qué tipo de hechizo había conjurado, pero me explicó que era una metamorfomaga y que podía cambiar su aspecto a voluntad. Eso me pareció genial, y estuvo haciéndome demostraciones, cambiando los rasgos de su cara y el color de su pelo y de sus ojos, incluso se hizo aparecer unos bigotes de gato y me hizo cosquillas con ellos, haciéndome reír a carcajadas. Le dije que era una pena que no estuviéramos en la misma casa para poder ir a las mismas clases, y le confesé que los que me habían caído mejor de los que había conocido hasta el momento, habían sido ella y Charlie Weasley, y ninguno de los dos iba a Ravenclaw._

_-Pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigas, ¿no?_

_-¡Claro que no!_

_-Aunque tendré que pedirte que en la próxima clase de Pociones nos sentemos en otra mesa… más alejada del profesor._

_-Me temo que eso no es negociable, Tonks._

_-¿Y eso por qué?_

_Vacilé unos segundos, sin saber qué decir._

_-Es que es mi asignatura favorita – contesté al fin._

_-Caray, ¿ya tienes una asignatura favorita? Yo todavía no he decidido cuál odio más – confesó, impresionada._

_Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo, y cambié de tema._

_Al día siguiente, durante la clase de natación, Severus me preguntó qué me parecían las clases._

_-De momento no he aprendido nada que no me hubieras enseñado tú ya – sonrió con orgullo mal disimulado –, aunque sólo llevo tres días de clases, claro. Pero ha sido fantástico poder empezar a hacer magia de manera controlada, es una sensación increíble._

_-Sí, lo es – confirmó –, todavía puedo recordar la primera vez que hice magia con la varita. Es algo que no olvidaré mientras viva._

_-¿Y no te gustó también volar en escoba? – Pregunté, entusiasmada – Ha sido genial, sentir cómo me elevaba, mantenerme en equilibrio flotando a varios metros del suelo… ha sido fantástico._

_Severus arrugó la nariz._

_-La escoba nunca me ha acabado de gustar como método de vuelo. Me siento torpe en ella, la considero un medio poco estable y nada cómodo. Hay otras maneras de volar mucho más seguras, pero, claro está, no las enseñan en Hogwarts… – dijo enigmáticamente._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque son consideradas parte de las Artes Oscuras._

_-¿Un método de vuelo parte de las Artes Oscuras? – Pregunté, confusa – ¿No es un poco extraño?_

_Severus se encogió ligeramente de hombros._

_-La magia que se necesita para volar de esa manera no es… la convencional, podría decirse…_

_-¿Tú sabes volar sin escoba?_

_-No, pero el Señor Tenebroso sí que sabía, quizá pueda enseñarme a hacerlo cuando regrese – contestó en un tono tan frío y desapasionado que me hizo fruncir el ceño._

_-No me gustan esas bromas._

_-No es ninguna broma. Ya sabes que Dumbledore está seguro de que volverá._

_Sí, Dumbledore estaba convencido de que Voldemort volvería, tarde o temprano, pero yo prefería ignorarlo, prefería esperar que estuviera equivocado. Severus debió notar mi disgusto porque cambió de tema rápidamente, y pasó a interesarse por mis progresos con mis compañeros._

_-Pues no sabría qué decirte – admití –. Me da la impresión de que doy un paso adelante y otro atrás. Ayer hice mi primer enemigo, es la hija de un editor de El Profeta. Y después… ¿te acuerdas que te dije que había una chica que me pidió para sentarse a mi lado en todas las clases?_

_Él asintió._

_-Bueno, pues no se refería solamente a todas las clases, sino a absolutamente cualquier cosa que yo hiciera. La tenía todo el día detrás, no podía deshacerme de ella._

_-Eso me recuerda a alguien… – dijo con malicia._

_-¡Oye! – Protesté, intentando tirarle agua a la cara, pero sólo llevaba tres días de clase, y empecé a hundirme sin poderlo evitar. Severus me sujetó y me ayudó a sacar la cabeza del agua._

_-Julia, primero debes aprender a andar para después correr – me reprendió, burlón._

_-¡Yo no soy tan pesada como ella…! – Volví a protestar en cuanto llegué a un sitio donde mis pies podían tocar fondo, pero de repente me sentí insegura – ¿Verdad?_

_-¿Realmente quieres que te conteste? _

_-No… sí… no, mejor no… no lo sé._

_Él se rió descaradamente de mi indecisión._

_-Pues cuando lo tengas claro ya me lo dirás, mientras tanto dime, aparte de enemigos, ¿has hecho algún amigo más?_

_-Pues sí, pero tampoco es de mi casa, como Charlie._

_-¿Es un Slytherin?_

_-No, es una Huffelpuff._

_Severus arrugó la nariz._

_-Una Huffelpuff… en fin, ¿lo haces expresamente o qué?_

_-¿El qué?_

_-Rehuir a los Slytherins._

_-No les rehúyo, simplemente no he conocido a ninguno aún._

_-Espera, ¿has dicho una Huffelpuff? No será esa criatura torpe que se presentó tarde a mi clase ayer, ¿verdad?_

_-No se presentó tarde, sólo llegó unos segundos después que tú._

_-Lo que representa unos segundos tarde._

_Puse los ojos en blanco._

_-Lo que tú digas… pues sí, es ella. Nymphadora Tonks._

_Ahora fue él quién puso los ojos en blanco._

_-Por Merlín, si tienes que escoger forzosamente a los alumnos más raros, podrías escogerlos al menos de dentro de tu propia casa._

_-¿Raros? ¿Qué tiene Tonks de rara? ¿Y Charlie Weasley?_

_-Dejémoslo, no voy a ser yo quién ponga trabas a tu camino hacia una feliz y larga amistad con tus compañeros. Sólo faltaría que Dumbledore se enterara de algo así._

_-Bien, pues ya sabes, no te metas con ellos y el director no tendrá por qué enterarse de nada._

_-¿Me estás amenazando, mocosa?_

_-No, no, yo sólo digo lo que hay – contesté, burlona._

_-¿Qué te parece si me voy y te dejo aquí sola en medio del agua?_

_-¡NO! No, por favor, Severus, no quieres tener mi muerte en tu conciencia. Si me ahogo no te lo perdonarás jamás._

_-¿Tú qué sabrás? Además, siempre puedo hacer el gran esfuerzo de intentar perdonarme… – replicó burlón, pero no se movió de mi lado._

_Ese mismo día, jueves, me tocó la segunda clase de Pociones, y por primera vez, tuvimos que elaborar una nosotros mismos. Seguí las instrucciones del libro diligentemente, corté y mezclé los ingredientes en el orden y de la manera que indicaba, y removí exactamente como se suponía que debía hacerlo, y el resultado fue, precisamente, lo que se esperaba. Me sentí tremendamente orgullosa mientras contemplaba el líquido que hervía dentro de mi caldero, pero cuando miré a mi alrededor, descubrí que era la única que había logrado realizar la poción correctamente, con lo cual me sentí algo confusa. Volví a leerme las instrucciones del libro, y no entendí por qué los demás tenían tantos problemas para llevarlas a cabo. Fijándome en los demás calderos, descubrí que lo que yo sabía y los demás no, eran precisamente los detalles que marcaban la diferencia entre que la poción saliera bien o resultara un desastre._

_Por ejemplo, cuando indicaba que se debía cortar la hoja de asfódalo a tiras, yo sabía que las tiras se tenían que cortar a lo largo de la hoja, no a lo ancho, y que además, las hojas debían ser secas, no tiernas, y cuando precisaba la cantidad de hígado de rana que se debía añadir, tenía claro que se refería a las ranas que hay en la zona del lago Lomond, de donde es originaria la poción curaestornudos que estábamos elaborando. Pero nada de eso lo indicaba el libro de texto, y si yo lo sabía, no es porque fuera muy lista, sino a base de años de ayudar a Severus en su estudio de pociones. Así que cuando terminó la clase, yo era la única que había podido terminar el ejercicio, y no podía acabar de creérmelo._

_Severus recorrió cada uno de los calderos con expresión de disgusto, cuando llegó al mío lo inspeccionó atentamente, y luego me miró a mí con un brillo fugaz en los ojos._

_-Muy bien, Severii – murmuró, y siguió con el resto de calderos._

_Me ruboricé, no tanto por su elogio como porque me sentía mal por ser la única que lo había podido hacer bien. Estaba segura de que si no hubiera estado viviendo con él, no habría sido capaz de elaborar la poción como era debido, y eso era culpa de que el libro de texto no estaba bien escrito. Vi que dos chicas de Huffelpuff me miraban con algo parecido al odio y aparté la vista de ellas, cohibida._

_Cuando acabó la clase, Severus criticó a todos por los desastres que habían fabricado en sus calderos, y sumó diez puntos a mi casa por la poción que yo había elaborado. Me quedé hasta que salió el último alumno y me acerqué a él._

_-Es imposible que hagan la poción bien tal y como está escrito en el libro._

_-Lo sé._

_-¿Entonces cómo esperas que…?_

_-¿Prestaste atención ayer a mi clase?_

_Enrojecí violentamente._

_-Eh… no, creo que no mucha… – reconocí cabizbaja – es que lo que decías ya lo sabía…_

_Asintió con la cabeza._

_-Lo suponía. Si hubieras prestado atención, hubieras sabido que todo lo que expliqué ayer era precisamente lo que necesitaban tener en cuenta hoy a la hora de elaborar la poción. Los libros de texto son muy defectuosos, pero para eso estoy yo, para dar el día antes a la puesta en práctica toda la teoría necesaria para ello. Entiendo que tú ya sabías todo lo que expliqué ayer, pero, ¿y tus compañeros? ¿Lo sabían ellos? Es evidente que no, y también es evidente que no tomaron los apuntes necesarios para la clase de hoy. Así que si no han sabido hacer lo que les he pedido es sólo culpa suya._

_Como tantas otras veces, me dejó sin saber qué decir, así que me despedí un poco afligida y salí al pasillo para ir a la siguiente clase. Por el camino escuché a dos chicas Huffelpuff despotricando contra Severus muy indignadas porque había menospreciado las pociones que habían elaborado. Eran las mismas que me habían mirado con odio porque el profesor había dicho que mi poción estaba "muy bien"._

_No me hubiera metido en la conversación, si no hubiera sido porque una de ellas le llamó "cerdo lameculos de quién-tú-sabes". Eso me encolerizó, me acerqué a ellas hecha una fiera y les dije que si no sabían hacer una poción tan sencilla como esa, harían bien en prestar atención en clase, porque eso daría mejor resultado que insultar a alguien que no podía defenderse porque no estaba presente. Las dos chicas se empezaron a reír de mí y una de ellas sacó la varita con gesto amenazante, así que yo también saqué la mía y lancé un expelliarmus sin pensar realmente que fuera a funcionar, ya que nunca había hecho un hechizo en la práctica y sólo sabía la teoría de cómo aplicarlo. Pero funcionó, ¡vaya que si lo hizo! El brazo de la chica salió empujado hacia atrás y la muñeca dio un giro extraño, acompañado de un escalofriante crujido, mientras su varita se estrellaba contra la pared que tenía a su espalda. La chica soltó un alarido tremendo, y al instante el pasillo se llenó de gente. Severus salió corriendo del aula y McGonagall y Filch aparecieron de no sé dónde. Dejé caer mi varita, asustada, y me llevé las manos a la boca._

_-Sólo quería desarmarla – musité._

_-No te hubiera hecho nada, imbécil – me gritó la chica que estaba insultando a Severus junto con mi víctima –, todavía no sabe ningún hechizo._

_McGonagall me puso una mano en el hombro que se cerró sobre mí como una garra, haciéndome daño, pero no me quejé, porque estaba demasiado conmocionada por lo que había ocurrido, y la mujer empezó a dirigirme hacia el despacho del director mientras ordenaba a Filch que llevara a la joven herida a la enfermería y a su compañera que nos siguiera. Severus recogió mi varita sin que me diera cuenta siquiera y nos siguió a las tres por los pasillos del colegio al encuentro de Dumbledore. _

_Cuando llegamos a su despacho, la profesora McGonagall mostró su extrañeza por que Severus quisiera estar presente durante nuestra conversación con el director, pero él se excusó diciendo que el incidente había ocurrido a la salida de su clase y consideraba que debía estar presente._

_La Huffelpuff, que se llamaba Olivia Hudson, empezó a relatar su versión de los hechos, y yo estaba tan alterada que ni siquiera presté atención a lo que decía. Cuando Dumbledore me miró con semblante adusto y me pidió que me explicara, empecé a tartamudear y a decir incoherencias. Severus dio un pequeñísimo paso adelante, le miré, me tranquilicé un poco, y volví a empezar a contar lo que había pasado, esta vez, de manera más ordenada. McGonagall carraspeó y tomó la palabra._

_-A ver si lo entiendo, ¿le has roto la muñeca a esa joven porque criticó al profesor Snape?_

_Sentí mis mejillas ardiendo._

_-No le criticó… le llamó… le llamó una cosa…_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_Miré a Severus, luego a la profesora, y luego a Dumbledore, implorante, pero sus ojos azules me miraban con un brillo duro como el acero._

_-Le llamó… – no quería repetirlo delante de él – no lo recuerdo._

_McGonagall resopló. Severus adelantó otro paso hacia mí, esta vez más largo, y me miró con firmeza._

_-Dilo – exigió._

_Negué con la cabeza._

_-Severii, di lo que tengas que decir – insistió él._

_-Es mentira, ¿no lo ven? – Chilló la Huffelpuff – Ni siquiera sabe qué insulto inventarse._

_Yo tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, pero pude ver los puños de Severus crispándose._

_McGonagall dijo que ya había tenido suficiente, que debía ser castigada por mi imprudencia, por mi mentira, y por mi agresión a una compañera, Severus no dijo nada, y Dumbledore se tomó su tiempo antes de hablar._

_-Me gustaría hablar con la señorita Severii a solas, si no os importa – dijo en tono calmado pero autoritario._

_Los demás salieron y me quedé sola ante el director._

_-¿Y bien? – Preguntó._

_-Señor director… profesor Dumbledore. He dicho la verdad. Ellas le insultaron… no podía… no quería decir lo que dijeron delante de la profesora y de Severus… del profesor Snape, porque es demasiado ofensivo, pero no he dicho ninguna mentira._

_-Entonces, ¿has agredido a una alumna porque estaba criticando al profesor Snape?_

_-¡No le estaba criticando, le estaba insultando! – Salté enfadada, con los puños apretados, ¿es que ese hombre no estaba escuchando lo que decía?_

_-Julia, agredir a una compañera es algo muy grave._

_-No lo hice queriendo, ella sacó la varita y pensé que me iba a atacar, yo sólo intentaba defenderme, le lancé un expelliarmus… ni siquiera creía que fuera a salirme bien, ¡nunca había hecho uno!_

_-¿Le rompiste la muñeca con un expelliarmus? – Preguntó, asombrado._

_Asentí con la cabeza._

_-Sólo pretendía desarmarla, de verdad. Puede preguntáselo a Sev… al profesor Snape, si no me cree, nunca había hecho un hechizo antes de venir aquí._

_Me miró con severidad largo rato. Después llamó a McGonagall y a Severus, que esperaban fuera del despacho -Olivia Hudson se había ido a la enfermería a ver cómo estaba su amiga- y nos comunicó la decisión que había tomado._

_-Creo que la señorita Severii dice la verdad cuando afirma que no era su intención hacer daño a su compañera, y también cuando asegura que actuó de ese modo porque oyó a las dos jóvenes hablar mal del profesor Snape – McGonagall se removió un poco en su sitio –, sin embargo, lo que ha sucedido es un incidente de bastante gravedad, y debemos tratar de impedir que suceda de nuevo en el futuro, así que…_

_-Señor director… – interrumpió McGonagall._

_-¿Sí, Minerva?_

_-¿Dice usted que se cree que la señorita Severii atacó a su compañera porque criticó al profesor Snape? – Dumbledore asintió, algo incómodo – Pero eso no es un poco… ¿inverosímil? Sin ofender, Severus – añadió rápidamente, extendiendo una mano en su dirección –, no es porque seas tú, ni mucho menos, pero es que, simplemente, no me imagino a ninguno de nuestros alumnos atacando a otro por el mero hecho de que hayan criticado a un profesor… y menos cuando hace sólo cuatro días que han entrado en el colegio y ni siquiera nos conocen._

_Dumbledore carraspeó, y ahora fue Severus quién se removió inquieto. Yo no podía apartar la vista del suelo._

_-Sí, Minerva… entiendo tus recelos, pero permíteme que por esta vez me crea este motivo que puede parecer tan… dudoso – sentenció el anciano._

_La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta, pero Dumbledore no le permitió que siguiera insistiendo, y explicó en qué consistiría mi castigo, que se trataba de ayudar a la señora Pomfrey en la enfermería después de las clases durante dos horas cada día a lo largo de todo el mes. También le quitó cincuenta puntos a mi casa, y me advirtió de que un incidente similar durante el resto de curso equivaldría a una expulsión indefinida del colegio._

_Cuando salí del despacho del director, me sentía mareada por todo lo que había sucedido. Severus intentó hablar conmigo, pero antes de que dijera nada, McGonagall me ordenó con aspereza que me dirigiera a la clase que me tocaba, y salí corriendo hacia el aula del profesor Binns._


	13. 13 Halloween

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape y dazedme por sus comentarios.

* * *

**_Capítulo 13 – Halloween_**

_El viernes por la mañana me vi incapaz de enfrentarme a Severus junto al lago, porque sabía que estaría enfadado conmigo, así que me levanté con el tiempo justo para ir a desayunar, y al entrar al comedor lancé una rápida mirada a la mesa de profesores. Como imaginaba, él me estaba mirando con expresión de suma irritación._

_La última clase del día era precisamente pociones, y temía que me pidiera que me quedara después de la clase, como efectivamente hizo, pero me excusé diciendo que tenía que ir a la enfermería a cumplir mi castigo y me marché a toda prisa. Mientras zigzagueaba entre mis compañeros para salir del aula oí que Severus cerraba el libro que tenía sobre su pupitre con un fuerte golpe, sin duda molesto por mi huida._

_El sábado, sin embargo, supe que no podía alargarlo más, y me presenté voluntariamente en su despacho, llamé a su puerta y me pidió que pasara con brusquedad._

_Cuando alzó la vista del pergamino que estaba leyendo y vio que era yo, lo enrolló de inmediato y lo ató con un cordel para dejarlo a un lado de la mesa. Cerré la puerta y esperé a que me dijera que podía sentarme. Al fin y al cabo, en ese momento no era Severus, sino el profesor Snape._

_Juntó las manos sobre la mesa, y empezó a mirárselas como si fueran algo extremadamente interesante, sus cejas fruncidas como nunca._

_-Tu primera semana y ya acabas en el despacho del director – dijo._

_Agaché la vista, compungida._

_-Lo… lo siento._

_-¿Tienes idea de cómo me hace quedar eso ante sus ojos?_

_-Lo siento mucho, de verdad – repetí, hecha polvo –, no pretendía perjudicarte a ti._

_-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?_

_-Te insultaron… salté por impulso… no pude controlarme._

_-Ese es precisamente el problema._

_El color inundó mis mejillas._

_-No sabes lo que dijeron de ti._

_-Tampoco me importa, ni debería importarte a ti._

_Le miré, súbitamente indignada._

_-¡Claro que me importa! ¿Cómo quieres que no…?_

_-Escucha, Julia – masculló, levantándose de golpe y acercándose a mí a grandes zancadas –. Lo que digan los demás no es algo que podamos controlar. Lo que sí está bajo nuestro control son nuestros actos, y tú tienes que aprender a dominar tu carácter._

_-Pero es que…_

_-No me des excusas, dame hechos. Cuando compruebe que de verdad eres capaz de ejercer el autocontrol, sabré que haces caso de lo que te digo._

_Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos._

_-Ayer no viniste a tu clase de natación._

_-Tenía miedo de que me regañaras._

_-No sabía que eras una cobarde._

_Le miré, dolida._

_-Tampoco te quedaste después de la clase de Pociones como te pedí._

_No respondí._

_-Había pensado que quizás te apetecería pasar esta tarde conmigo charlando o leyendo un libro, como hacíamos en casa, pero veo que no tienes ganas de estar a mi lado, ya que ayer no dejaste de evitarme en todo el día, así que será mejor que te vayas._

_-Pero… ¡claro que quiero pasar la tarde contigo, Severus!_

_-He dicho que ya te puedes ir._

_Me quedé mirándole, desconsolada._

_-Pero… – insistí. _

_Él me dirigió una mirada asesina y no tuve fuerzas de decir nada más. Abrí la puerta, pero antes de salir me giré y pregunté:_

_-¿Podemos vernos mañana? – Mis ojos estaban cargados de una muda súplica, pero él negó con la cabeza, inconmovible._

_-¿El lunes seguiremos con la clase de natación?_

_-Si te presentas a ella… _

_-Claro que iré – afirmé, pero él resopló y arqueó las cejas en señal de desconfianza, y salí de allí muy abatida._

_Me prometí a mí misma que me portaría bien para no dejarle en mal lugar a él delante de Dumbledore. Me dije que me controlaría aunque escuchara a los alumnos hablar mal de él, e incluso intentaría comportarme con Filch para que nadie pudiera tener queja alguna de mí._

_Por suerte, tras la accidentada primera semana, las que siguieron fueron bastante tranquilas. Tampoco tenía que esforzarme demasiado en las clases, porque lo que estaban enseñando en ese primer trimestre eran cosas que ya había dado en mis lecciones particulares con Severus, y especialmente en Pociones los ejercicios me resultaban tan sencillos como sumar dos más dos. _

_Me seguía resultando complicado no saltar cuando escuchaba que alguien se metía con Severus, cosa que ocurría con bastante frecuencia, por desgracia, así que busqué la manera de resarcirme sin que nadie se diera cuenta: me aprendí algunos hechizos y durante las clases, cuando nadie me veía, le lanzaba uno al imprudente que había hecho el comentario contra él, provocando que el trabajo que estaba haciendo le saliera mal, o que se le cayera todo al suelo, o que quedara en ridículo de alguna manera ante el resto de la clase, y así me vengaba sin tener que pelearme con nadie y sin llamar la atención sobre mí._

_Mis horas de castigo en la enfermería, por otro lado, me resultaron bastante entretenidas, ayudaba a Madame Pomfrey a curar las heridas más leves, y mantenía ordenados los frascos, vendas y utensilios varios que utilizaba para sus curas. Me hizo gracia comprobar que todas las botellitas de pociones estaban escritas con la pulcra letra de Severus. _

_La enfermera y yo charlábamos bastante, ella se acordaba todavía de cuando había estado allí dos años atrás, pero, por suerte, no me preguntó nada sobre la mujer a la que hacía compañía. Me enseñó algo de primeros auxilios y cómo aplicar las pociones curativas más básicas, cosa que me resultó muy interesante. _

_Sin embargo, el primer mes pasó y con él acabaron mis horas de castigo, y después acabó el segundo mes y se acercó la fiesta de Halloween. Yo nunca la había celebrado, y me sorprendió la excitación que reinaba entre los alumnos y los profesores, pero es que en aquella época por esas fechas se solía celebrar un baile de disfraces en la escuela, aunque no era necesario que el disfraz tuviera relación con Halloween y cada uno podía ir vestido como quisiera, cosa que a todos les parecía estupendo._

_Mis progresos en el campo de hacer amistades no eran muy espectaculares. Evelyn no me hablaba y mis otras dos compañeras de cuarto no me caían muy bien, así que los únicos a los que podía considerar amigos eran Tonks y Charlie, lo que resultaba complicado, teniendo en cuenta que no iba a las mismas clases que ellos. Intenté esforzarme más, hablando con la gente en la sala común, o echando unas partidas de ajedrez mágico con mis compañeros, a pesar de que era un juego que me aburría sobremanera. Precisamente estaba jugando una partida cuando mi contrincante, una chica castaña con el pelo muy rizado y abundante, me preguntó de qué me iba a disfrazar para la fiesta. La miré muy sorprendida, porque ni me lo había planteado siquiera._

_-¿Y tú de qué vas a ir? – Pregunté, para evitar dar una respuesta._

_-Me voy a disfrazar de Lady Ginebra. Ya tengo el traje y todo, les ha costado muy caro a mis padres porque me lo han confeccionado a medida._

_Casi no escuchaba lo que decía, porque estaba intentando pensar qué iba a hacer yo. A la hora de la cena, busqué a Tonks entre los alumnos de su casa, pero no la vi. Fui a sentarme a mi mesa, pero entonces entró ella por la puerta principal, me vio, me saludó con la mano con una sonrisa y tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo al suelo aparatosamente. Me acerqué a ella corriendo y la ayudé a levantarse._

_-¿Ves? Te dije que era propensa a los accidentes – dijo, sin perder la sonrisa._

_La llevé del brazo a una esquina de la mesa de mi casa sin fijarme en lo que hacía._

_-Ah, bueno, vale, si insistes, comeré contigo, sí, encantada… – dijo, con ironía._

_-Oh, perdona, no me he dado cuenta… – respondí, azorada – es que quería preguntarte si querías sentarte conmigo._

_-Creo que ya te he contestado antes de que me preguntaras – contestó alegremente._

_De modo que nos sentamos juntas y le pregunté sin rodeos:_

_-¿Tú vas a ir a la fiesta de Halloween?_

_-Pues claro, todos vamos, ¿no?_

_-¿Y de qué te vas a disfrazar?_

_-Bueno, eso nunca ha sido un problema para mí, ¿verdad? – Dijo, transformando su cara en la de un águila – Me convertiré en cualquier cosa, y quizá en más de una a lo largo de la noche – la cabeza de águila se convirtió en la de un tigre._

_-Oh, claro – musité, sintiéndome estúpida por no haber caído antes._

_-¿Y tú?_

_-No lo sé todavía – murmuré, pero acababa de ocurrírseme una idea._

_Después de comer me dirigí inmediatamente a la biblioteca y no tardé en encontrar lo que quería. Tomé las notas necesarias y me fui a buscar a la señora Norris por los pasillos._

_-Ven aquí, saco de pulgas – llamé cuando vi sus malignos ojos aparecer por una esquina._

_A pesar de que me encantaban los gatos tenía que reconocer que la señora Norris era un pequeño demonio con pelo y bigotes, el animal era mezquino y cruel como su amo, así que le arranqué sin muchas contemplaciones unos pelos del lomo que exhibía erizado ante mí, y me bufó con ojos relampagueantes de odio. En ese momento apareció su sombra, el odioso conserje, que me preguntó con expresión suspicaz qué estaba haciendo._

_-Nada, sólo quería ver de cerca a esta preciosidad – dije, señalando al gato, y me di la vuelta antes de darle tiempo a replicar._

_Durante la siguiente clase de pociones cogí dos calderos. En uno, elaboré la poción que tocaba ese día, y en el otro seguí las instrucciones que había copiado de la biblioteca._

_Severus no se fijó en lo que estaba haciendo, como era habitual. Como solía hacer las pociones bien sin necesitar ayuda ni causar efectos indeseados en los preparados, había dejado de prestarme atención durante la clase para vigilar más de cerca a los alumnos más "peligrosos", y aproveché esta circunstancia para elaborar la poción que habría de solucionarme el problema de Halloween. Corté y mezclé los ingredientes, los eché al caldero en el orden debido, y empecé a remover el líquido._

_-¿Qué haces? – Me susurró Tonks – ¿Tanto te interesa esta poción sacamuelas que estás fabricando dos?_

_-No, no es eso. Estoy haciendo la poción de transformación controlada momentánea._

_-¿Y eso qué es?_

_-Mi disfraz para Halloween – respondí, sonriente._

_Tonks puso cara de extrañeza._

_-No he visto esa poción en el libro de texto._

_-Eso es porque no está, la he sacado de la biblioteca, del tomo de "Pociones avanzadas"._

_-¡Vaya! ¿Y crees que sabrás hacerla?_

_La miré desconcertada, ni se me había pasado por la cabeza que podía no salirme bien._

_-Espero que sí… – contesté, vacilante._

_Antes de que Severus diera la clase por concluida, vertí la poción transformadora en un frasco, vacié el contenido del caldero y lo guardé para borrar toda evidencia de lo que había hecho. Como siempre, Severus lanzó una rápida ojeada a la poción que nos había ordenado hacer, murmuró "Muy bien, Severii" y se fue a inspeccionar otro caldero._

_Al día siguiente, un viernes, se iba a celebrar la fiesta en el Gran Comedor. Las clases de la tarde se habían suspendido, así que me bebí de una sola vez el contenido del frasco, y lancé los hechizos complementarios que debía conjurar, siguiendo las instrucciones. Esperé delante del espejo para ver los resultados y enseguida noté que algo andaba mal. En vez de aparecerme un hocico de gato, mi nariz se alargó y se ensanchó desmesuradamente, como si fuera una berenjena, pero en vez de ser de color negro, era de color marrón. Toda yo, era de color marrón. El blanco de mis ojos se volvió amarillo canario, y en las manos y en los pies las uñas se hicieron muy largas y afiladas; a causa de esto se me rompieron los zapatos y tuve que andar descalza. _

_Estaba horrorizada y no sabía qué hacer. No me atrevía a pasearme por los pasillos con esa pinta, así que decidí presentarme a través de la red flu en el despacho de Severus. Bajé a la sala común envuelta en mi capa, aunque por suerte no había nadie, todos estaban arreglándose para la fiesta. Cogí un poco de polvos flu, me metí en la chimenea y dije alto y claro:_

_-El despacho del profesor Snape._

_Enseguida aparecí allí, tosiendo y sacudiéndome el hollín mientras salía de la chimenea, y un muy sorprendido Severus me miró con el ceño fruncido._

_-¿Qué diablos…?_

_Me bajé la capucha y me quité la capa, y el hombre se quedó boquiabierto._

_-Pero Julia… ¿qué has hecho?_

_Era evidente que estaba luchando por no reírse, y le miré irritada. Le expliqué que mi intención era disfrazarme de gato, y que había intentado elaborar una poción transformadora pero que algo había salido mal._

_-A ver, ¿me estás diciendo que has intentado hacer una poción avanzada tú sola?_

_Asentí._

_-Julia, por Merlín, ¡estás en primer curso! Todavía no has pasado los exámenes del primer trimestre, ¿no crees que eres un poco ambiciosa?_

_Dicho así me pareció que había cometido una tremenda estupidez._

_-Creí que podría hacerla._

_-Eso creíste, ¿eh? Si hubieras conseguido hacerla bien a la primera no me hubiera quedado otra opción que considerarte un genio, ¿sabes? ¿En qué estabas pensando? Las pociones avanzadas son peligrosas si no se hacen bien, te has comportado como una estúpida y una imprudente, y has tenido suerte de que no haya pasado algo más grave._

_Aguanté el chaparrón y le pregunté si podía ayudarme._

_-Claro que puedo ayudarte – dijo, altivo –, pero tendrás que acompañarme al aula de pociones._

_-¿Podemos ir por la red flu?_

_-Por supuesto que no. Y por cierto, ¿quién te ha dado permiso para entrar en mi despacho a través de la chimenea?_

_-Eh… consideré que era una emergencia…_

_-Ya, lo que consideraste es que no querías que te vieran por los pasillos con esa facha – me corrigió._

_-Eso también._

_-¿Desde cuando utilizas la red flu?_

_-Es la primera vez._

_Se escandalizó._

_-¿No sabes que si te equivocas puedes ir a parar a cualquier parte? Haz el favor de no experimentar con cosas que no te corresponde por edad. Venga, vamos al aula de pociones._

_Me puse la capa y me tapé con la capucha de nuevo, por suerte el aula estaba bastante cerca de su despacho y no nos encontramos con nadie en el pasillo._

_Nada más llegar, Severus se puso a elaborar una poción para contrarrestar el desastre que había provocado. Le alcancé los ingredientes que me iba pidiendo, como solíamos hacer en su estudio, y me entró una extraña añoranza._

_-Es como cuando estamos en casa – murmuré._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Nada, nada..._

_-Por cierto, ¿cuándo has elaborado esa maravillosa poción tuya?_

_Me removí un poco en mi sitio, nerviosa._

_-Ayer, durante la clase. _

_Lo había dicho en voz tan baja que no me oyó y me lo hizo repetir. Se cruzó de brazos y me miró con gesto severo._

_-Así que en clase… ¿hiciste dos pociones a la vez?_

_Asentí. Me pareció que por un momento se había sentido impresionado, pero duró sólo un segundo y enseguida mudó de expresión._

_-Bueno, no es que la segunda te saliera muy bien, ¿verdad?_

_Torcí el gesto en una mueca. Severus ya había acabado de elaborar la poción que me había de devolver a mi estado normal y ahora sólo faltaba dejar que hirviera sin remover unos minutos, que aproveché para preguntarle de qué iba a disfrazarse él. El hombre resopló._

_-¿Acaso piensas que voy a ir a esa estúpida fiesta de Halloween? No hay nada más hipócrita que una fiesta de disfraces. La gente se pasa el año odiándose por ser como son y en vez de hacer algo al respecto, lo que hacen es disfrazarse una vez al año y fingir que son lo que no son. _

_-Pero al director le gusta Halloween – dije._

_-A ese viejo loco le gusta cualquier cosa que justifique una fiesta. Ya sea Halloween o el Día de los Caramelos de Sabores._

_Le pregunté si podía quedarme con él en vez de ir a la fiesta, ya que tampoco tenía mucho interés en ella, sobre todo si él no iba a ir. Me miró evaluadoramente y dijo:_

_-Tú deberías asistir, no has ido nunca a una fiesta de Halloween, te lo pasarás bien._

_-Sí, me lo pasaré de maravilla en una fiesta de disfraces sin amigos y sin disfraz. Prefiero estar contigo, si no te importa._

_-Está bien, como quieras – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros – pero pensaba que considerabas a Tonks y a Weasley tus amigos._

_-Lo son, pero ellos irán con los de su casa, no me gusta entrometerme._

_Se sentó en el borde de una de las mesas y cruzó los brazos._

_-¿Algún otro amigo a la vista?_

_-Me temo que no – dije, negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza –. Bueno, a veces juego al ajedrez mágico con Caroline, que es de mi clase, pero… es que no sabe jugar a otra cosa, y a mí no me gusta el ajedrez mágico._

_-¿Si no te gusta porqué juegas con ella a eso?_

_-¿Y cómo quieres que me relacione con la gente, entonces? A la mayoría de los chicos de la clase no se les puede hablar de otra cosa que no sea el Quidditch, la mitad de las chicas son estúpidas, y la otra mitad… pues, no acabamos de congeniar…_

_Severus suspiró._

_-En realidad… – dijo en voz baja – en realidad te entiendo, ¿sabes? Tengo que confesar que me cuesta presionarte para que hagas amigos, me siento hipócrita obligándote a ello, teniendo en cuenta las dificultades que yo mismo he tenido en ese campo. Pero Albus está empeñado…_

_Fruncí el ceño. El director. El director siempre estaba detrás de todos mis problemas._

_-Ese hombre sólo hace que ponerme la vida más difícil – me quejé._

_-¡Julia! – Protestó, enfadado – No puedo permitir que hables así de Dumbledore. ¿Qué tienes contra él, en realidad?_

_No contesté, no tenía nada en particular contra él, era sólo que el anciano me incomodaba por alguna razón que no podía siquiera comprender._

_Severus comprobó el tiempo que había pasado y retiró el caldero del fuego. Esperamos a que se enfriara la poción y me tomé un vaso lleno de ella. Los efectos de mi desastre desaparecieron enseguida y pude respirar tranquila._

_Quedé con Severus en reunirme con él para pasar la fiesta juntos en cuanto fuera a mi cuarto a buscar unos zapatos, y así lo hicimos. Al llegar a su habitación le pregunté qué era lo que había hecho mal al elaborar la poción transformadora y me dio su hipótesis de los hechos, entonces me dijo que pronto empezaría a preparar los exámenes trimestrales, pero que no tenía dudas de que me iría muy bien en ellos, y después nos pusimos a hablar de varias cosas. Estuvimos charlando durante mucho rato y pasaron las horas sin que nos diéramos cuenta, hasta que llegó un momento en que noté que empezaban a pesarme los párpados, y me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos._

_-¡Por Merlín! ¿Sabes qué hora es? – Exclamó Severus._

_Negué con la cabeza, casi sin fuerzas para hablar._

_-Son las dos de la madrugada, venga, tienes que irte a dormir._

_-¿Las dos? Con razón estoy cansada… menos mal que mañana es sábado – murmuré, dirigiéndome a la puerta, arrastrando los pies._

_-Julia, creo que por esta vez será mejor que vayas por la chimenea, si Filch te encuentra por los pasillos a estas horas, se pondrá muy contento de poder llevarte ante la presencia del director._

_Asentí con desgana y me metí en la chimenea, pero se me olvidó coger los polvos, cuando me giré, me encontré con la mano de Severus alargada hacia mí, con un puñado de polvos flu en ella._

_-Toma, cabeza de chorlito, ¿cómo pretendes que funcione si no tiras esto?_

_-Es que tengo sueño, sé un poco compasivo conmigo – me quejé, mientras cogía los polvos que me tendía el hombre._

_Él chasqueó la lengua mientras yo tiraba lo que tenía en la mano y decía:_

_-La sala común Ravenclaw._

_Me caía de sueño, me arrastré hasta mi cama y me hundí en ella sin taparme siquiera con la manta._

_Al día siguiente, como cada fin de semana, me presenté en el despacho de Severus para pasar el día juntos. Llamé a la puerta y me dijo que entrara, pero cuando lo hice vi que no estaba solo. Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado enfrente de él, y me miraba con interés._

_-Vaya, precisamente estábamos hablando de ti, jovencita – dijo a través de su eterna sonrisa._

_Eso me dio mala espina y miré a Severus, que mantenía una expresión inescrutable._

_-Siéntate – me pidió._

_Consideré mis opciones: allí no podía sentarme en la silla donde estaba Severus porque no cabíamos los dos, no era como la butaca de casa; y porque además era su despacho y no resultaba muy apropiado, así que no me quedaba más remedio que dirigirme a la silla que estaba al lado del anciano. Antes de sentarme, sin embargo, intenté un último recurso._

_-Si molesto, puedo venir más tarde…_

_-No hará falta – intervino el director._

_Intenté disimular mi fastidio y me senté. Nadie dijo nada por un largo par de minutos, hasta que al final, Dumbledore habló:_

_-Le estaba comentando al profesor Snape que me pareció curioso no verte ayer en la fiesta, Julia._

"_Ya estamos", pensé._

_-Eh… tuve un percance con mi disfraz, y preferí no ir para no hacer el ridículo._

_-Un percance, ¿eh?_

_Hice una mueca y asentí._

_-Bueno, pero estoy seguro de que eso tenía fácil solución…_

_-No se crea… _

_Severus me dirigió una mirada de advertencia, "compórtate", quería decir._

_-Bueno, es que… se me ocurrió una cosa pero no funcionó, y no tenía un disfraz alternativo que ponerme, así que pensé que total nadie iba a echarme en falta…_

_Severus empezó a repiquetear en la mesa con la punta de los dedos._

_-Quiero decir que, bueno, mis amigos también podían pasárselo bien con los otros amigos que tienen ellos… sin mí._

_Dumbledore me miraba con mucha atención._

_-Entonces… – dijo con voz pausada – ¿tienes muchos amigos?_

_-Eeehhh… sí, claro, está Tonks, está Charlie… está… Evelyn, aunque nuestra amistad se ha enfriado un poquitín últimamente… – carraspeé – también está Caroline… y, y bueno, a veces hablo también con las otras dos chicas con las que comparto habitación, Esther y Mary Anne…_

_El anciano asentía despacio, con los ojos entrecerrados. Me sentí muy incómoda._

_-¿Y tenéis planeado hacer algo este fin de semana, tus… amigos y tú?_

_-¿Este fin de semana? Eh… no exactamente._

_-Pero pasarás el rato con ellos, me imagino._

_Miré a Severus, acorralada, pero él permanecía impasible._

_-Su… supongo que sí._

_Volvió a asentir despacio._

_-Es curioso, porque justo antes de que entraras le estaba diciendo a Severus que me extrañaba no verte normalmente durante los fines de semana… y tampoco a él, de hecho._

_Severus se removió un poco en su silla y yo me pasé una mano nerviosa por la frente, pero entonces Dumbledore se echó a reír._

_-Julia, te veo un poco intranquila, parece que me tengas miedo. No tienes por qué temer nada de mí, jovencita, sólo me preocupo por tu futuro. Sé que vosotros dos habéis pasado muchos años juntos, y que no estás acostumbrada a estar rodeada de tanta gente, pero creo sinceramente que no es bueno que os encerréis el uno en el otro, y que debes esforzarte por hacer cosas con tus compañeros de clase. Te estás perdiendo muchísimas cosas…_

_-¡Pero si ya me esfuerzo! – Protesté – No hago otra cosa que esforzarme, pero no es tan fácil… Evelyn… Evelyn es una pesada, no podía aguantarla, me asfixiaba. Caroline está bien, pero le encanta jugar al ajedrez mágico y a mi me aburre soberanamente. Y Esther y Mary Anne son unas idiotas redomadas…_

_-¿Y Tonks y Charlie Weasley?_

_-Ellos… ellos me caen muy bien, pero no estamos en las mismas casas._

_-Eso no tiene importancia. Tampoco tiene importancia la _cantidad_ de amigos que hagas, sino la _calidad_ de los que tengas, y para que la calidad sea buena, tienes que dedicarles tiempo…_

_Quería protestar, pero el anciano me lo impidió._

_-Te seré sincero, no me gustó que no fueras a la fiesta de Halloween. Según creo nunca has ido a ninguna. Una niña de tu edad debería interesarse por estas cosas, debería disfrutar de las fiestas. _

_Se detuvo unos instantes para dejar que calaran sus palabras, y después prosiguió._

_-Y tampoco me gusta que pases el fin de semana entero con Severus como única compañía._

_Apreté los puños y esperé el veredicto._

_-Así que espero que de ahora en adelante dediques más horas de tu tiempo a cultivar tus amistades._

_-Sí, señor, como usted diga – dije, levantándome de la silla con brusquedad –. ¿Puedo irme ya?_

_El anciano asintió en silencio y salí rápidamente de allí, malhumorada._


	14. 14 Notas compartidas

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape y dazedme por sus comentarios.

Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**_Capítulo 14 – Notas compartidas_**

-¿Así que Dumbledore le impuso que pasara más tiempo con sus amigos? – Me pregunta la señorita Lovegood, sorprendida – Vaya, no pensaba que el director fuera tan…

-¿Manipulador?

-Iba a decir controlador, pero, en cierto modo…

Río un poco ante su desconcierto.

-Oh sí, era un maniático del control sobre los demás. Y toda la historia de Harry Potter debería servirle como prueba de ello. El director era el gran titiritero, y nosotros sus marionetas. Lo que pasa es que normalmente la gente se dejaba manipular, porque él solía tener razón, pero yo siempre chocaba con él. Sé que sus intenciones eran buenas, incluso entonces sabía que sólo buscaba lo mejor para mí, pero no podía evitar rechazar de lleno cualquier decisión que tomaba sobre mi vida. Parecía que su único empeño consistía en separarme de Severus.

_Cuando pude hablar con él a solas, me informó de que Dumbledore le había _sugerido_ que participase en todas las celebraciones que se hicieran en adelante para motivarme a mí a seguir su ejemplo._

_-¿Así que ahora te obliga a ti también a asistir a todas sus estúpidas fiestas? – Me indigné._

_Severus parecía molesto, pero resignado. Y me dijo que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era seguir sus consejos._

_-Eso no eran consejos, eran órdenes – protesté._

_-Lo que sea – replicó –. Y también ha dicho otra cosa – añadió –. Según él, tu relación conmigo es de dependencia…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-… y es obsesiva, y creo que tiene razón._

_Parpadeé varias veces, anonadada. No me lo podía creer, Severus se había dejado convencer por el director y ahora él también consideraba que debíamos pasar menos tiempo juntos. ¡Menos tiempo! ¡Como si estuviéramos todo el día pegados! Apenas nos veíamos y quería reducir nuestro tiempo juntos aún más. Estuve enfadada con él durante varios días por ceder tan fácilmente ante el viejo, pero no tuve más remedio que hacer lo que decían, así que desde entonces, quedó estipulado que los sábados y domingos por la tarde debía pasarlos con mis amigos, dejándome sólo las mañanas para estar con él. _

_Me dediqué a pasear y a charlar con Tonks y con Charlie, y alguna vez se nos unió también Bill, pero normalmente él se iba con sus compañeros de tercero. Sin embargo, muchas tardes ellos habían quedado también con gente de sus propias casas y no quería ser una carga ni imponerles mi presencia, así que en esas ocasiones solía sentarme sola en el patio interior bajo uno de los arcos de piedra, leyendo un libro, o estudiando alguna asignatura. La razón de que me sentara allí en vez de ir a la biblioteca, era que quería estar bien visible por si Dumbledore aparecía por casualidad, para demostrarle que sus esfuerzos por dominarme eran vanos, y que si él me prohibía pasar esas tardes con Severus, el resultado era que me quedaba sola. Pero el anciano nunca dio muestras de darse por aludido._

_Así pasó otro mes, y entonces llegaron los exámenes del primer trimestre y tuve una pequeña pelea con Severus a causa de la calificación de un examen que no era el mío. Le había puesto muy mala nota a Tonks en Pociones y me quedé después de su clase para quejarme._

_-No se esfuerza lo suficiente – dijo con tranquilidad –, como el resto de la clase. Son todos unos vagos y unos inútiles._

_-Ella sí que se esfuerza, sólo se equivocó en una tontería._

_-Equivocarse en una tontería o no hacerlo es lo que marca la diferencia, Julia. Tú, por ejemplo, no te equivocas, por eso sacas buena nota._

_-Pero yo llevo ventaja._

_-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es eso?_

_-¡He estado ayudándote a preparar pociones durante años!_

_-Pero nunca habías elaborado una poción por ti misma antes de llegar aquí, ¿no es cierto? _

_Fruncí los labios con fastidio._

_-Aunque si lo que deseas es compartir la nota con ella, por mí encantado._

_Me quedé de piedra._

_-¿QUÉ? – Estaba sorprendida y totalmente indignada, pero él parecía hablar en serio – Bien, pues sí, quiero compartir mi nota con ella._

_-Como quieras – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros._

_Le miré boquiabierta._

_-¿Por qué eres tan duro con los estudiantes? Todos te temen y te odian…_

_-Hago mi trabajo lo mejor que sé._

_-Pues conmigo lo hacías mucho mejor._

_No podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que Severus me había enseñado todo lo que sabía, incluyendo las clases de natación que me daba por las mañanas. Siempre me había parecido que explicaba muy bien las lecciones y no solía perder la paciencia cuando me equivocaba en algo, por eso me sorprendía tanto la dureza con la que trataba a los alumnos en clase._

_-Mira, Julia – masculló, súbitamente irritado –, no me gusta hacer de maestro. Nunca me ha gustado, sabes que no soporto a los mocosos estúpidos y también sabes porqué acepté este puesto como profesor. No tenía otra opción. Así que hago mi trabajo y no espero ni alabanzas ni recompensas, y si piensas que me importa una mierda lo que esos críos consentidos y cabezas huecas opinen de mí estás muy equivocada._

_-Pero, pero… eso no es justo. Porque a ti no te guste tu trabajo, no tienes por qué hacérselo pagar a ellos._

_-Yo no soy justo, Julia. ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta de eso? – Sonrió con malignidad y me puse furiosa._

_-¡Tú no eres así! – Grité – Sé que no eres tan malo. Y además eres un experto en la materia y sabes explicarte muy bien, si no te empeñaras en hacer que todos te odien, podrías ser un gran profesor._

_-Oh, sí, esa es la gran aspiración de mi vida, ser un gran profesor – se mofó._

_-¿Entonces cuál es? ¿Morir solo, amargado y despreciado por todos?_

_La sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro, pero sólo duró un segundo, y en seguida recuperó la compostura._

_-Ya te he dicho que no me importa lo que los demás opinen de mí… – pareció estar a punto de añadir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor._

_-Pues a mí sí que me importa… – murmuré, cabizbaja – y me duele cuando te insultan y se quejan de ti. Me duele cuando todos opinan que no deberías estar ejerciendo de profesor porque no eres más que un mortífago sádico y rencoroso que se aprovecha de su autoridad como maestro para seguir provocando el terror, aunque sea a menor escala. Y me duele que no hagas nada para detener estos comentarios. Me dolió la primera semana que estuve aquí y me sigue doliendo ahora, aunque tenga más "autocontrol", como tú querías que tuviera._

_Severus levantó la mano despacio, y parecía querer llevarla a mi cara, quizá para acariciar mi mejilla, pero a medio camino se detuvo y la volvió a bajar._

_-Soy como soy – dijo –. Contigo es diferente, porque existe una confianza que no tengo con mis alumnos. Alégrate por ello o recházalo, haz lo que quieras. Y si prefieres que te trate como a los demás para no hacer distinciones, también puedo hacerlo._

_Le miré boquiabierta unos segundos, después me di la vuelta con brusquedad y me marché de la clase._

_Tonks se quedó pasmada cuando le dije que había hablado en su favor ante el profesor Snape. _

_-Los tienes bien puestos para ir a quejarte al murciélago…_

_-No le llames así – dije, cansinamente._

_-… y además por mí. Yo me habría puesto a temblar._

_Suspiré._

_-Muchas gracias – añadió._

_-No hace falta que me las des. Sólo he hecho lo que me parecía justo._

_-Bueno, y ¿qué ha dicho?_

_Carraspeé._

_-Pues… ha dicho… – me miré las puntas de los pies – ha dicho que si no estaba de acuerdo con tu nota, podía compartir la mía contigo._

_-¿QUÉ? ¡Pero eso es injusto! ¿Qué se ha creído ese…_

_-No le insultes._

_-…ese desgraciado, amargado, hijo de… _

_-Vale ya, Tonks._

_-¡Tú has sacado la mejor nota de la clase! ¿Qué digo? ¡Has sacado la máxima calificación! – La chica temblaba de ira – Pero si la compartes conmigo aprobarás por muy poco margen..._

_-No importa, de verdad._

_-¿Pero cómo que no importa? Voy a hablar con ese murciélago y le voy a decir unas cuantas verdades a esa carota tan fea que tiene._

_-No, Tonks, te lo digo en serio, déjalo estar, sólo harás que la cosa acabe peor de lo que ya está._

_-Pero no puedo dejar que arruines tus notas por mi culpa… por su culpa… ¡por la culpa de nadie!_

_Entonces cometí un error._

_-No me importan las notas. No es como si tuviera que responder de ellas ante nadie…_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Me maldije en silencio por mi indiscreción, y tuve que improvisar una historia mezclando verdad y mentira, le dije que mi madre había muerto, que mi padre estaba en Azkaban, y que me había criado un hermano de mi madre que apenas pasaba por casa y que no se preocupaba de mí en absoluto. Sin saberlo, por culpa de ese desliz acababa de iniciar mi gran carrera como mentirosa profesional._

_-Así que ya ves, me da igual si apruebo o no, en realidad, no tengo nada que demostrar a nadie._

_Esto no era cierto, por supuesto, quería impresionar a Severus sacando buenas notas, pero si él decidía rebajarme la de Pociones a la mitad no podía hacerle nada._

_Tonks no se quedó conforme con este acuerdo de compartir la nota, pero le insistí tanto en que no fuera a hablar con el profesor que al final me hizo caso. Sin embargo la noticia de que mi nota en Pociones iba a compartirla con ella corrió como la pólvora ente los estudiantes. No sé cómo sucedió, pero así fue, y supongo que todos debían asumir que odiaba a Severus por eso, porque muchos se me acercaron con intención de hablar mal del profesor – cosa que parecía el deporte preferido de los estudiantes, de todos modos –, esperando que les apoyara en sus críticas e insultos, pero siempre me libraba de ellos con algún comentario malhumorado. _

_Charlie también se me acercó y me acompañó en el sentimiento con la mejor cara apesadumbrada que encontró, y añadió algunos coloridos insultos dirigidos a Severus que no logré acallar. _

_Pero la que se estaba ganando enemigos de verdad era yo, porque todos los de mi casa se sintieron indignados al enterarse. Si sacaba una nota mediocre, en lugar de la más alta, el nivel de toda mi casa se resentía, ¡y encima estaba compartiendo mi nota con alguien de otra casa! Eso sí que no me lo perdonaban. Como tampoco me perdonaban que no acudiera a los partidos de Quidditch para apoyar al equipo de Ravenclaw, pero si no iba a verles jugar era sólo porque odiaba el deporte, cosa que en el colegio parecía ser un pecado imperdonable. De modo que, entre una cosa y otra, todos los de mi casa empezaron a mirarme con odio como si fuera una especie de traidora._

_Al día siguiente de nuestra discusión, sin embargo, me reuní con Severus en el lago, como cada mañana. Al verme llegar, me miró con socarronería._

_-Así que no quieres perder tu trato de favor, ¿no?_

_Me giré furiosa hacia él._

_-¿Qué trato de favor? – Escupí, y se sobresaltó al notar mi agresividad – No tengo ningún trato de favor, las notas que saco son las que me merezco, y lo sabes. No he cometido un solo error en ninguna de las pociones que he tenido que elaborar, y además, a partir de ahora, si tengo que compartir mi nota con Tonks, voy a recibir una nota muy inferior a la que merezco, así que no me hables de trato de favor, porque ni lo tengo, ni lo deseo. Si he venido al lago esta mañana como si no hubiera ocurrido nada es porque aunque te comportes como un bastardo con los demás, eres lo único que tengo._

_Y sin darle tiempo a replicar, me quité la túnica y me metí en el agua. Cuando me giré, todavía estaba en la orilla, vestido y con una expresión divertida en el rostro que me irritó, así que me giré de nuevo, y me puse a bracear y patalear, intentando poner en práctica las lecciones de natación que llevaba meses enseñándome. Oí un ¡chof! detrás de mí, pero cuando me di la vuelta no le vi, sólo su túnica en el suelo, al lado de la mía. De pronto noté que me estiraban hacia abajo por las piernas y grité asustada antes de hundirme. Moví brazos y piernas, histérica, hasta que pude salir a la superficie. Severus estaba mirándome con una sonrisa absolutamente satisfecha en los labios._

_-Eso te enseñará a guardarme respeto – dijo._

_-Eres un… – intenté golpearle, pero mi poca seguridad en el agua no me permitía muchas virguerías._

_Severus se reía, el muy sinvergüenza, y se mantenía a la distancia justa para que no pudiera alcanzarle. Al final me cansé de no conseguir nada, y me hice la ofendida._

_-Apenas puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido – dijo de improviso con expresión nostálgica, al cabo de unos instantes de silencio._

_Le miré, ceñuda._

_-Cuando viniste a vivir conmigo eras tan pequeña que apenas pasabas de mi cintura, aunque creo recordar que ya tenías ese mal genio – se burló –. Casi me destrozas la casa con tu magia… dos veces._

_-Bueno, bueno, no fue para tanto… – repliqué, más calmada._

_-Esos sí que eran buenos tiempos – dijo, con fingida añoranza –, en esa época jamás se te hubiera ocurrido contradecirme, ni llamarme bastardo, ni intentar golpearme…_

_A mi pesar, empecé a sonreír._

_-Me temo – continuó – que tendré que acabar por darle la razón a Dumbledore y admitir que te he educado rematadamente mal._

_-¿Darle la razón a él? ¡Eso jamás! – Repliqué, y terminé por reír abiertamente. _

_De esa manera sellamos de nuevo la paz entre nosotros. Me había dado cuenta de algo que me resultó curioso: a Severus, nadar le ponía de muy buen humor. Durante todas las clases de natación que me dio le encontré de un ánimo estupendo, aunque hubiésemos discutido el día anterior, y eso me pareció bastante sorprendente. _

_Continuamos con las clases hasta finales de noviembre ya que, a pesar de que hacía semanas que las temperaturas habían bajado bastante, el clima era inusualmente bueno para la época del año en que estábamos. Sin embargo, la cosa cambió de repente: una semana después de los exámenes, me levanté dispuesta a bañarme en el lago como siempre, pero cuando salí al exterior descubrí que hacía un frío tremendo. Me acerqué a la orilla, segura de que Severus tampoco tendría intención de bañarse con esa temperatura, pero mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando le encontré ya prácticamente listo para saltar. Sólo le faltaba quitarse los calcetines, cosa que estaba solucionando en ese momento._

_-¿Es que vas a nadar? – Pregunté impresionada._

_Él me miró como si hubiera dicho algo increíblemente absurdo._

_-Por supuesto, como cada mañana. Para eso nos hemos levantado tan temprano, ¿no?_

_-Sí, pero es que hace un frío espantoso…_

_-¡Bah! Con unas cuantas brazadas ni lo notarás._

_-Oh, no, gracias, no voy a meterme ahí dentro, el agua debe estar rozando el grado de congelación. Si quieres coger una pulmonía, por mí adelante, ya te llevaré sopa caliente a la enfermería._

_Me miró con expresión socarrona._

_-Eres una cobarde._

_-Lo que tú quieras – cedí, cruzándome de brazos._

_Me dedicó una espléndida sonrisa cargada de burla, flexionó las piernas, saltó, y se hundió de cabeza en las frías aguas._

_Sólo de verle me puse a temblar de frío, me abracé a mí misma para conservar el calor y me senté en la hierba. Al cabo de unos segundos, Severus emergió expulsando el aire de sus pulmones ruidosamente._

_-No creía que fueras tan cobarde, Collins, me has decepcionado – dijo en tono triste, sacudiendo la cabeza._

_-Olvidas que ya no me llamo Collins, y además, no te esfuerces, no conseguirás provocarme para que me tire._

_Severus nadó hacia mí, salió del agua, y se me acercó con un brillo en los ojos que no me gustó nada. Se me plantó delante en toda su estatura y dijo:_

_-Entonces habrá que pasar al plan B._

_Se agachó y se inclinó sobre mí con una sonrisa terrorífica. El agua que chorreaba de su cuerpo y su cabello empezó a caer sobre mí, y al contacto del frío líquido volví a sentir un escalofrío._

_-¿Qué pretendes? – Dije asustada, echándome un poco hacia atrás._

_Severus se sacudió la cabeza con fuerza como un perro, haciendo que miles de gotas impactaran sobre mí. Eché los brazos adelante para protegerme de esa lluvia inesperada, y entonces él me agarró de ellos y empezó a arrastrarme hacia el lago._

_-¡NO! ¡Suéltame! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Déjame!_

_Pero Severus era mucho más fuerte que yo, y a pesar de mis gritos y mis súplicas, a pesar de mis forcejeos y patadas, a pesar del hecho que todavía estaba vestida, él pudo conmigo y acabé hundida en el agua._

_-¡Diablos, Severus! Has perdido la cabeza – los dientes me castañeteaban._

_-Cuide ese lenguaje, señorita. No olvide que está hablando con su profesor._

_-Sí, lo que tú digas – dije, saliendo del agua –, pero haz el favor de lanzarme un hechizo secante antes de que me congele._

_-¿Me estás dando órdenes? – Preguntó con tono de burla._

_Le miré enfurruñada y tiritando, y al fin Severus cogió su varita y me lanzó el hechizo, sin dejar de sonreír de medio lado. Me sentí súbitamente reconfortada y suspiré de alivio. Después se secó él mismo también y se vistió de mala gana._

_-Supongo que se han acabado las clases de natación por el momento, entonces._

_-Supones bien – confirmé._

_-Espero que no te moleste que yo siga bañándome en el lago cada mañana, de todos modos._

_-¿Por qué iba a molestarme? Es tu cuerpo… y tu pulmonía – dije, burlonamente._

_-Bueno, pues entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?_

_Todavía quedaba mucho rato hasta la hora de desayunar._

_-Podemos dar un paseo por los jardines, si quieres._

_-Eso es lo que yo llamo discreción – se mofó._

_La orilla del lago donde solíamos nadar estaba bastante lejos del colegio y quedaba oculta a la vista, ya fuera desde la entrada o desde alguna de las ventanas de ese lado del castillo, pero los jardines quedaban justo delante, y si alguien, por el motivo que fuese, estuviera mirando al exterior, tendría una vista inmejorable de todo lo que allí ocurriese._

_-Pues vayamos al Bosque Prohibido._

_-¿Te sugiere algo el nombre "Prohibido"? – dijo con una mueca._

_-Oh, vamos, ¿quién es el cobarde ahora?_

_Me miró con ojos asesinos y contestó:_

_-Vale, después no te quejes si no puedes dormir por las noches._

_Cuando dijo esto, me di cuenta con sorpresa de que desde que estaba en Hogwarts no había vuelto a tener pesadillas, pero no me dio tiempo a regocijarme mucho rato en este pensamiento porque él ya había emprendido la marcha hacia el bosque. Le seguí corriendo, me costaba mantener su ritmo cuando le daba por caminar tan rápido, y nos empezamos a adentrar en la espesura._

_-¿Te diriges a algún sitio en particular? – Pregunté al verle tan decidido._

_-No, has dicho que querías pasear por aquí, pues bien, paseemos. Aunque dudo que en este lugar haya algo que sea interesante y no tenga al mismo tiempo intención de comernos._

_-Muy gracioso._

_-No era una broma._

_Caminamos durante largo rato entre árboles y arbustos de todo tipo, pero realmente el paseo nos estaba resultando bastante aburrido, porque todavía no habíamos visto ninguna criatura a pesar de tener la persistente sensación de ser observados todo el tiempo._

_-¿Crees que nos temen?_

_-Seguro. Temen que nos escapemos antes de que puedan hincarnos el diente._

_Le golpeé sin fuerza en el brazo, pero me mantuve más cerca de él por si las moscas. Nos adentramos un poco más en el bosque y empecé a pensar que ir allí no había sido tan gran idea, después de todo, porque cuanto más adentro, más amenazador resultaba todo lo que nos rodeaba, así que me pegué a la espalda de Severus, sujetándole de la túnica como cuando era pequeña, atemorizada._

_-¿Dónde está tu valentía Gryffindor? – Se mofó él con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios._

_-No soy una maldita Gryffindor, lo sabes muy bien, y creo que ya he tenido bastante de esta excursión._

_De pronto Severus se quedó inmóvil y tenso, choqué torpemente contra su espalda y me agarré a sus hombros, asustada. Se giró a medias hacia mí y se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarme que guardara silencio y entonces, sorprendentemente, empezó a sonreír y me señaló algo con la cabeza. Miré a donde me indicaba y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, entre los arbustos había la criatura más hermosa que había visto jamás: una cría de unicornio._

_Era tan pequeño que apenas me llegaba a la cintura, y era de un color blanco tan limpio y puro que parecía resplandecer con luz propia. Todo era blanco en él, las orejas, el hocico, la cola, el diminuto cuerno que empezaba a crecer en su frente… hasta las pezuñas eran blancas. El único toque de color se encontraba en sus iris azul celeste, brillantes y redondos._

_Se oyó el crujir de una rama y detrás de la cría apareció la madre. Grande, imponente, con unas patas poderosas, un cuerno largo y puntiagudo, y tan blanca y resplandeciente como su hijo. La criatura llegó agitando la cabeza perezosamente y en seguida se puso a olisquear el lomo de su pequeño en un gesto de cariño. _

_Me aferré con más fuerza a los hombros de Severus, emocionada por lo que veía. Él se giró para mirarme de nuevo, nunca le había visto tan radiante, sonreía de oreja a oreja, y casi llegué a creer que parte del resplandor de esas extraordinarias criaturas se había adherido a su rostro. _

_De pronto, la madre nos descubrió a pesar de todo el cuidado que poníamos, y se alarmó por nuestra presencia. Relinchó, pateó el suelo con una de sus patas delanteras, y apremió a su cría para que saliera de allí dándole empujoncitos con el hocico. Un minuto después de que hubieran desaparecido de nuestra vista todavía no habíamos podido movernos del sitio. Entonces Severus tomó aire y se giró del todo hacia mí, todavía sonriente._

_-Me alegro de que hayas propuesto…_

_Pero en ese momento escuchamos ruido de arbustos agitándose y nos volvimos de golpe en dirección al sonido, quedándonos de nuevo muy quietos y en tensión. Severus sacó su varita y yo le imité y, de repente, una mole peluda apareció entre la maleza._

_-¡Profesor Snape! ¿Qué…?_

_Hagrid se calló al verme a mí, y frunció el ceño._

_-¿Tú eres una estudiante, verdad?_

_Severus bajó la varita inmediatamente, pero yo me había quedado helada al ver que nos habían pillado y no pude responder._

_-Sí, lo es – contestó Severus con aplomo absoluto –. La he visto entrando en el Bosque y he pensado que sería mejor seguirla para evitar que se metiera en problemas._

_-No puedes entrar en el Bosque Prohibido – me reprendió Hagrid –, está… prohibido._

_-Sí, creo que ese punto está bastante claro, Hagrid, gracias por tu ayuda – masculló Severus –. Ahora será mejor que acompañe a esta alumna al castillo._

_Y sin decir más, me apresuró para que nos fuéramos de allí. Cuando estábamos a cierta distancia de la linde del Bosque, murmuré:_

_-Vaya, lo siento, no imaginé que fuéramos a tropezarnos con Hagrid._

_-Debí haberlo imaginado, siempre anda metido en ese Bosque – rezongó –. Espero que hayas quedado satisfecha del paseo, al menos._

_Me miraba con expresión reprobadora, y torcí el gesto._

_-Pues… sí, ha sido precioso encontrarse con esos unicornios, pero también ha sido demasiado peligroso. No creo que pueda ganar el premio a la mejor idea del año. Espero que Hagrid no haya sospechado nada raro._

_-No, creo que no – me tranquilizó –, pero será mejor que no volvamos a pasear por ahí._

_Asentí en silencio, algo compungida, él se dio cuenta y se detuvo a medio camino._

_-De todos modos – dijo cuando le miré para ver qué sucedía –, ha sido… bonito, ¿no crees?_

_Nunca le había oído usar esa palabra y me sorprendí. Parecía que a él nuestro encuentro le había impresionado tanto como a mí. _

_-Sí, ha sido fantástico – contesté con una gran y sincera sonrisa –. ¿Tú habías visto alguna vez unicornios?_

_Vaciló un segundo antes de contestar._

_-Vivos no. Había visto… – dudó entre si debía seguir hablando o no – había visto la cabeza disecada de uno colgada en la pared de la mansión del Lord, pero no era lo mismo._

_Le miré con espanto. ¡La cabeza disecada de un unicornio! Él asintió con seriedad, consciente de mi horror._

_-Seguía siendo blanca – continuó –, pero no tenía ese resplandor que hemos visto que tienen cuando están vivos, y sus ojos azules…_

_Negó con la cabeza y me puso la mano en la espalda para que siguiera avanzando hacia el castillo._

_-Es igual, lo que quiero decir es que no tenía ni punto de comparación con lo que hemos visto hoy._

_Le creía. La cabeza disecada de un unicornio, ¡por las barbas de Merlín! Había que estar muy perturbado para hacer una obscenidad como esa. _

_-También tenía hadas conservadas en formol._

_Solté un grito ahogado por el disgusto y ya no dijo nada más. Alcanzamos las puertas del colegio en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos._

_Durante las siguientes semanas, ya que Severus insistía con testarudez en bañarse en el lago negro, me dediqué a quedarme sentada en la orilla y charlar con él mientras nadaba, hasta que un día cogió un tremendo resfriado y me reí de él en su cara._

_-¡Ja! ¿Has visto? Yo tenía razón y tú no._

_-Eso, listilla, haz leña del árbol caído, muy noble de tu parte – se quejó con una voz nasal que me hizo reír de nuevo._

_Pero a partir de entonces decidió hacerme caso y ya no volvió a nadar en el lago hasta que volvió el buen tiempo._


	15. 15 El espíritu navideño

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Gaby, dazedme, mordred6 y dulceysnape por sus comentarios.

Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**_Capítulo 15 – El espíritu navideño_**

_Las fiestas de Navidad se acercaban a pasos agigantados. Pero si pensaba que iríamos a celebrarlas a casa estaba muy equivocada, porque Dumbledore tenía otros planes para nosotros._

_-Albus cree conveniente que pasemos estos días en el colegio – me informó Severus._

_-Claro, para que no me encierre en casa contigo. Debo relacionarme, relacionarme, ¡RELACIONARME! Brrrrrr…_

_Ya me estaba hartando de que tomaran este tipo de decisiones por mí._

_-No te pongas histérica. Sabes que él sólo hace lo que cree mejor._

_-Sí, sí, bla, bla, bla…_

_Severus pestañeó en mi dirección._

_-¡Ay, Dios! – Exclamó._

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?_

_-¿Cuántos acabas de cumplir, doce años?_

_Asentí._

_-Me temo que estás entrando en esa fase…_

_-¿Qué fase?_

_-Esa en la que todos los niños se vuelven todavía más insoportables que de costumbre…_

_Puse los ojos en blanco._

_-… creo que se llama "adolescencia" – prosiguió, irónico –. No sé si seré capaz de soportarlo. Me parece que voy a echarme a temblar._

_-Muy gracioso._

_Durante las fiestas, por más que me fastidiaba tener que pasarlas en el colegio, decidí comportarme como una alumna ejemplar delante de Dumbledore, e incluso se me ocurrió la brillante idea de formar un coro para cantar villancicos, así que empecé a colgar carteles en todos los tablones de anuncios del colegio a la espera de que alguien respondiera. Lo que fuera para demostrarle al viejo director que sabía integrarme como la que más. _

_Sinceramente, no creía que nadie contestara a mi anuncio, sólo lo hice para que el director viera que me esforzaba, pero resultó que hubo quien sí se presentó voluntario para el coro. Siete alumnos, todos de primero, ningún Slytherin. Me empezaba a preguntar qué tendría que hacer para conseguir alguna amistad en esa casa, a lo mejor sólo se lograban bajo pago. Si era así, lo tenía crudo, porque no tenía ninguna asignación semanal, al contrario que la mayoría de mis compañeros. Se me ocurrió plantearle el problema del dinero a Severus en cuanto tuviera ocasión, pero a él no le hizo ninguna gracia. _

_-Perdona, creo que no te he entendido bien, ¿qué has dicho? – Replicó, alzando las cejas al máximo._

_-Se supone que tengo que ser como los demás chicos de mi edad, ¿no? Pues bien, todos tienen una paga semanal, menos yo._

_Severus carraspeó, molesto._

_-Porque eres tú voy a hacer como que no he oído nada._

_Sentí el impulso de reírme, y tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos por evitarlo. Creo que fue entonces cuando empecé a darme cuenta de que me resultaba muy divertido fastidiarle, así que continué pinchando._

_-Se supone que tienes que demostrar que has hecho un buen trabajo criándome, ¿no? ¿Vas a dejar que una tontería como una ridícula paga semanal empañe tu buena labor?_

_Vi cómo apretaba los dientes y se le crispaban los puños._

_-¿Pero tú te crees que soy tu padre? – Tras decir esto se calló de golpe, tenso, temiendo haber dicho una inconveniencia, pero no me ofendí en absoluto._

_De hecho, últimamente pensar en mis padres no me producía ninguna emoción, habían pasado muchos años y supongo que ya lo tenía superado, así que respondí con mordacidad._

_-Si lo fueras, no estaría hablando contigo con tan cordialmente._

_Me miró ceñudo de nuevo._

_-¿Para qué diablos quieres una paga semanal, de todos modos? ¡Dentro del colegio no puedes comprar nada! _

_-Si voy a Hogsmeade…_

_-Los alumnos de primero no pueden ir a Hogsmeade, lo sabes perfectamente. Hasta tercero no está permitido._

_-Bueno, pero tendré que ahorrar para cuando pueda ir, ¿no?_

_-¡Todavía faltan dos años! No necesitas ahorrar tanto para comprarte unas chucherías en Zonko's._

_-En realidad necesitaría el dinero antes, y no es para comprar chucherías._

_Entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz._

_-¿En qué andas metida?_

_-Mira, he intentado por todos los medios hacer algún amigo Slytherin, pero para ellos, simplemente no existo. He pensado que quizás algo de dinero suavice el camino._

Hago una pausa, no puedo evitar reírme recordando ese momento.

-¿Se enfadó? – Me pregunta la rubia.

-¡Vaya que si se enfadó! – Contesto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Se puso hecho un basilisco. Había osado meterme con los de su casa, ¡eso era sagrado para él!

Luna Lovegood se ríe contagiada por mí.

-Dio un golpe en la mesa y me echó de su despacho, señalando la puerta con un dedo tembloroso de indignación.

-¿Por qué lo hizo usted?

-No sé, creo que porque me sentía controlada y manejada como una marioneta, querían que fuera lo que no era, sobretodo Dumbledore, con su sonrisa perpetua y sus caramelos de sabores siempre a punto. Si Severus le hacía caso al viejo era cosa suya, pero quería dejar claro que si querían dominarme a mí, no les iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles.

-¿Tardó mucho en reconciliarse con él?

-Oh, no, no. Yo no quería que nos peleáramos, en el fondo, así que apretaba pero no ahogaba. Conocía sus límites y procuraba no traspasarlos. A quién quería molestar de veras era a Dumbledore, pero era muy difícil, ¿sabe? Era un hombre muy paciente, y no solía enfadarse porque sí, para resultarle una molestia tendría que hacer algo muy gordo, y eso podía acabar convirtiéndose en un arma de doble filo. Así que, como le decía, no quería estar mal con Severus, por eso al día siguiente me presenté en su despacho con la mejor cara de niña buena y le pedí perdón, mientras él me miraba con rabia contenida.

_-Lo siento, de verdad – insistí – sólo era una broma._

_-¿Una broma? – Resopló – Pues no le veo la gracia por ningún lado. _

_-Vale, perdona… pero es verdad que los Slytherins son un poco suyos. No hacen caso a nadie que no sea de su casa._

_-Mira, en realidad me da igual que hagas amigos en Slytherin o no – dijo con gesto cansado –. Supongo que lo que menos importa es a qué casa pertenezcan._

_-Me alegro, porque si en estas fiestas hago algún otro amigo, seguro que no será una serpiente._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Le expliqué que había fundado el primer coro de villancicos de Hogwarts, y que se habían apuntado siete personas de tres de las cuatro casas. Se me quedó mirando boquiabierto._

_-Espero que estés orgulloso de mí… – dije, con una sonrisa burlona._

_-Merlín…_

_-Podrías unirte a nosotros, recuerdo que una vez me cantaste una canción…_

_Me lanzó una mirada asesina que me hizo callar de golpe._

_-Era sólo otra broma… sólo otra broma… – le apacigüé._

_-¿Van a ser así los siete años que pases estudiando en Hogwarts? – Preguntó ásperamente – Porque creo que prefiero al Lord en un día malo que a ti gastando bromas._

_No puedo decir que Severus quedara muy impresionado por mi buena disposición al crear ese coro, ya que se imaginaba, acertadamente, algún oscuro propósito detrás de todo eso, y ni siquiera fingió que se alegraba de que se me hubiera ocurrido esa iniciativa. Pero en cambio, más tarde ese mismo día, mientras me dirigía al aula de la profesora McGonagall, sentí una mano apresando mi hombro, y al girarme me encontré con Albus Dumbledore, que me miraba con ojos risueños, mientras Severus se mantenía a su derecha con expresión de fastidio._

_-He oído que este año tendremos un coro de villancicos y que te lo debemos agradecer a ti – dijo el anciano, con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios._

_-Eh… sí, señor, he pensado que sería una buena manera de conocer mejor a compañeros de todas las casas._

_Severus carraspeó, y Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza alegremente._

_-Es una idea estupenda, siempre me han gustado mucho los villancicos. No sé cómo no se le había ocurrido a nadie antes._

_-Quizá se esté perdiendo el espíritu navideño, señor…_

_Severus volvió a carraspear un poco más fuerte, y Dumbledore puso expresión divertida. Miré nerviosa a mi alrededor, ya no quedaba nadie más en los pasillos._

_-Si me disculpa, señor, debo entrar en clase de Transformaciones, o la profesora McGonagall le restará puntos a mi casa por mi retraso._

_Y con esto me metí rápidamente en el aula. _

_La semana antes del 25, los miembros del coro nos reunimos cada tarde para ensayar después de las clases. He de admitir que para mí todo era una comedia, ¿que el director deseaba verme actuar como cualquier otra chica de mi edad? Pues le daría lo que quería. Pero la verdad es que lo hacíamos fatal, y yo estaba encantada con ello, cuánto peor nos saliera, mejor. Lo que me sabía mal era que durante las vacaciones la mayoría de los alumnos se iban a sus casas, lo que significaba que sólo incordiaríamos a un grupo reducido de gente, pero no se puede tener todo._

_Mis compañeros del coro se pusieron nerviosos, veían claramente que parecíamos un puñado de grillos afónicos y estuvieron a punto de desistir en dos ocasiones, pero les convencí de que debíamos seguir. Sé que no debería haberlo hecho, ellos no tenían ninguna culpa de mis problemas con Dumbledore, al fin y al cabo, pero estaba tan decidida a hacerlo que no pensé en nada más. Si alguna vez existió la posibilidad de que alguno de aquellos siete estudiantes se hiciera amigo mío, se esfumó cuando hicimos nuestro debut oficial el día de Navidad. La actuación fue -no esperaba menos- espantosa, y ninguno de mis compañeros _cantantes_ me perdonó que les hubiera animado a continuar con la parodia, pero valió la pena. _

_Mientras cantábamos a voz en grito, no dejaba de observar la reacción de Severus, que estaba pálido y muy rígido, seguramente deseando arrancarnos las cuerdas vocales con sus propias manos. Puedo jurar que le oía rechinar los dientes aún con el escándalo que estábamos formando, y no me extraña, porque lo hacíamos realmente mal. Tampoco perdía detalle de las caras del resto de profesores, McGonagall parecía haberse comido un limón podrido, Flitwick, Hooch, Sprout y el resto, se miraban entre sí con expresión desesperada, preguntándose cuando terminaría la tortura, e incluso el director mantenía una sonrisa tensa y se limpiaba las lentes cada dos por tres en un gesto nervioso. El único que parecía disfrutar de verdad era Hagrid, que acompañaba nuestras voces batiendo palmas, y se reía como un niño gigantesco._

_Al tercer villancico, un grupo de estudiantes empezó a abuchearnos, y alguien lanzó un trozo de pan a la cara de un Gryffindor que cantaba a mi derecha. No pudimos seguir con la actuación, y dos de mis compañeras más sensibles salieron a trompicones del Gran Comedor llorando de vergüenza. Sentí unas ganas terribles de acercarme a la mesa de profesores para preguntarle a Dumbledore qué le había parecido nuestra actuación, pero el director no tenía un pelo de tonto y tenía miedo de que si lo hacía descubriera mis verdaderas intenciones detrás de todo eso._

_Así que me senté en la mesa de mi casa y me puse a comer tranquilamente, exhibiendo una enorme sonrisa durante toda la cena. Hubiera deseado que Tonks o Charlie estuviesen ahí para ver mi espectáculo, pero los dos se habían ido a casa por vacaciones, y tomé nota mentalmente de que tendría que explicarles lo que había pasado con todo lujo de detalles. _

_Cuando la fiesta terminó y Severus se levantó de la mesa, me levanté también y fui a encontrarle en el pasillo. Vi el vuelo de su túnica girar por una esquina y le seguí corriendo._

_-¿Te ha gustado mi actuación? – Dije a su espalda._

_Giró en redondo y me observó impasible._

_-Me ha dejado sin palabras – contestó, al fin, cruzándose de brazos._

_Sonreí de oreja a oreja._

_-Sabía que te gustaría._

_-Tengo que reconocer que nunca había visto nada igual. Podrías haberme avisado y me habría tomado una poción ensordecedora._

_-No habría sido lo mismo._

_-Desde luego._

_-¿Crees que le ha gustado al director?_

_-¿Que si a Dumbledore le ha gustado tu suicidio social? – Enarcó las cejas – No me atrevo a preguntárselo._

_Me reí, pero él se puso serio._

_-¿Por qué has hecho esto? Tu objetivo era hacer amigos, no convertirte en el hazmerreír del colegio._

_-No me importa lo que digan de mí._

_-¡Pues debería! – Dijo, súbitamente molesto._

_-Ah, ¿sí? – Contesté, ladina – Recuerdo haber tenido una conversación parecida, aunque en esa ocasión los dos sosteníamos la postura contraria._

_Frunció los labios unos segundos, y estaba a punto de replicar, pero en ese momento apareció Filch._

_-El que faltaba – susurré, Severus me miró amenazante._

_-¿Ocurre algo, profesor? – Dijo el conserje con su voz de grajo._

_-Nada, Filch, no ocurre nada._

_Me despedí de ambos con un educado "buenas noches" y me fui a mi habitación. _

_Esther y Mary Anne tampoco habían pasado las fiestas en el colegio, pero Evelyn sí, y me esperaba despierta en su cama cuando llegué._

_-Una actuación muy… interesante – dijo al verme entrar._

_-Debe haberlo sido cuando ha provocado que vuelvas a hablarme._

_-Supongo que no pensarás dedicarte a la música – prosiguió, ignorando lo que había dicho._

_Estuve a punto de soltar un comentario mordaz, pero me contuve. Quería averiguar si volvía a hablarme sólo para reírse de mí o si era por alguna otra razón, así que simplemente me encogí de hombros y esperé por si decía algo más. _

_-Espero que no te hayan afectado mucho los abucheos._

_-No lo han hecho._

_-No debes hacerles caso, son unos imbéciles._

_Ahí estaba, sólo pretendía consolarme, así que sus intenciones eran buenas. Compuse una sonrisa y me acerqué a la chica, ahora tenía una oportunidad para arreglar un poco las cosas con ella._

_-No pasa nada, fue una idea estúpida. Formar un coro de villancicos… aún no entiendo cómo alguien contestó a los anuncios que puse._

_Evelyn sonrió también._

_-Oye, me alegro de que vuelvas a hablarme… creo que fui un poco… grosera contigo._

_-Sí, lo fuiste – dijo sin rodeos –, pero hace ya tiempo de eso. No voy a pasarme la vida recordándolo, ¿no?_

_Y así fue como hicimos las paces, y dado que durante esas semanas en que no me hablaba ella había encontrado otra persona con quien sentarse en clase, ya no corría peligro de sentirme tan agobiada por ella de nuevo y pude contar por fin con una amiga de mi propia casa._

_A la mañana siguiente me crucé con Dumbledore en uno de los pasillos, y se detuvo para felicitarme por la actuación de la noche anterior._

_-¿Señor? – Pregunté, asombrada._

_-Bueno – dijo él, mirándome por encima de sus lentes de media luna – quizá no fuera la actuación del siglo, pero se agradece la buena voluntad._

_-Pues debe ser usted el único, señor director. Creo que la profesora McGonagall tiene intención de suspenderme para todo el curso como castigo, sin importar la nota que saque en sus exámenes._

_Se rió alegremente ante mi comentario._

_-Bueno, no te preocupes, el próximo año saldrá mejor._

_Me quedé estupefacta._

_-¿El próximo año?_

_-Claro, supongo que un pequeño tropezón como este no te habrá desanimado. Solo necesitaréis ensayar durante un poco más de tiempo, eso es todo._

_-Eso si alguien está lo bastante loco como para apuntarse al coro después del desastre de este año…_

_Volvió a reír animadamente, me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y reemprendió su camino. Pero entonces se me ocurrió algo._

_-Señor… – se giró – ¿quiere eso decir que el año que viene tampoco podremos ir a casa por las fiestas?_

_Me miró súbitamente serio._

_-Me gustaría pensar que has pasado unas buenas fiestas en el colegio._

_-Eh… sí, señor, por supuesto, me lo he pasado… muy bien… pero…_

_-Todavía queda mucho para las próximas navidades – me interrumpió –, justamente un año. Ya veremos qué ocurrirá entonces._

_Y se volvió a girar, dejándome allí de pie, confundida y molesta._

_Cuando acabaron las fiestas y volvieron Charlie y Tonks, les expliqué con pelos y señales mis aventuras con el coro y les describí los rostros de los profesores mientras nos escuchaban cantar. Charlie se desternillaba de la risa, y Tonks me miraba asombrada._

_-¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Me preguntó al final._

_-Me pareció que sería divertido – respondí, encogiéndome de hombros._

_-Qué rabia me da haberme perdido el espectáculo – dijo Charlie._

_-¿Pero no te da miedo que se rían de ti? – Insistió Tonks._

_-Por el momento, y por increíble que parezca, el resultado ha sido que me he reconciliado con Evelyn._

_Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando les expliqué lo que había pasado al subir a la habitación._

_Las clases se reanudaron y fueron pasando los meses. Mucho de lo que nos estaban enseñando ahora era nuevo para mí, ya que Severus no había llegado a dar esos temas en nuestras clases, y al no haber adquirido un buen hábito de estudios durante el primer trimestre, me costó coger el ritmo de las lecciones. Así que, como por las mañanas no íbamos a nadar porque estábamos en pleno invierno y el lago estaba helado, empecé a tomar clases de refuerzo con Severus a primera hora._

_Estábamos repasando lo que nos había enseñado el profesor Hildegard en la última clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cuando me empezó a corregir prácticamente todos los apuntes que había tomado._

_-Pero, pero… si el profesor Hildegard dijo que los Enuris de orejas peludas sólo pueden combatirse con el hechizo estatua de sal – protesté cuando vi la última tachadura que Severus había hecho en mi cuaderno de pergamino._

_Me miró, torciendo los labios en un gesto de desprecio._

_-El profesor Hildegard no reconocería un Enuris de orejas peludas ni que estuviera a punto de comérselo vivo._

_Me quedé asombrada. Nunca le había oído hablar así de un colega._

_-¿Qué…?_

_-Se lo he dicho a Dumbledore tantas veces que ni puedo recordarlas – rezongó con amargura –. Nadie puede enseñar Defensa tan bien como lo haría yo, pero él insiste en negarme el puesto._

_Estaba pasmada._

_-No sabía que querías el puesto de Defensa._

_-¡Pues claro que lo quiero! – Exclamó, furioso – Nadie en todo el colegio sabe más sobre las Artes Oscuras que yo, ni siquiera Dumbledore. Él sabe que es verdad, pero aún así se empeña en contratar a inútiles como Dolf Regis, que enseñó esa materia el primer año que estuve aquí, o Carla Veretti, que lo hizo el año pasado, o ese monigote de Harold Hildegard. _

_Esta relación de profesores me llamó la atención._

_-¿Por qué ha habido un profesor diferente cada año?_

_Severus resopló._

_-Siempre ocurre algo que impide que el mismo profesor dé esa asignatura dos años seguidos, dicen que el puesto está maldito…_

_-Entonces es mejor que no lo ocupes tú, ¿no? _

_-¡Bah! – Refunfuñó._

_-Pero, ¿por qué quieres enseñar Defensa? Tú eres un maestro en el arte de las pociones, eres el mejor en ello._

_De pronto me dirigió una mirada que me produjo un escalofrío, fue como si mirara al mortífago que había sido y no al profesor que era ahora._

_-Todavía soy mejor en Artes Oscuras – dijo con voz profunda y fría._

_Tragué saliva._

_-¿Y entonces, por qué no te da el puesto Dumbledore?_

_Agitó la mano con desdén._

_-Creo que tiene miedo de que si enseño esa materia me sienta inclinado a volver… a mis antiguas costumbres._

_Me quedé mirando al hombre unos segundos antes de apartar la vista para volver a centrarme en mis apuntes, algo cohibida, y pensé, con una mezcla de tristeza y miedo, que quizás por una vez estaba de acuerdo en algo con el viejo director._

_Llegó la primavera y con ella el buen tiempo, y como por fin había logrado adquirir un buen hábito de estudio me resultó fácil convencer a Severus para dejar las clases de repaso y volver a las de natación, y cuando la primavera tocó a su fin, llegaron también el verano y los exámenes de final de curso, en los que saqué buenas notas en todas las asignaturas excepto en Pociones, que aprobé con la nota más justa._

_-Estarás satisfecho – le dije a Severus, agitando la hoja de calificaciones ante sus ojos._

_Se encogió de hombros._

_-Fue tu decisión._

_Gruñí en desacuerdo, pero en realidad no estaba demasiado enfadada, había tenido muchos meses para hacerme a la idea de que sacaría una nota mediocre en su asignatura y no esperaba que tuviera compasión de mí en el último momento, aunque creo que Tonks sí que había esperado el milagro._

_-No me puedo creer que haya seguido en sus trece de dividir nuestras notas por la mitad – dijo incrédula, mirando sus calificaciones y las mías, durante la hora de la comida –. Ese tío es un…_

_-Déjalo, Tonks._

_Me miró exasperada._

_-¿Por qué siempre le defiendes? Incluso después de ser tan injusto contigo…_

_Me encogí de hombros mientras me llevaba el tenedor a la boca con un trozo de deliciosa carne estofada. En ese momento, Charlie se me acercó por la espalda y me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, se sentó entre las dos en el banco y nos dijo muy contento que les había hablado a sus padres de nosotras y que nos invitaban a Tonks y a mí a pasar dos semanas con su familia en verano. Me atraganté con el trozo de comida que estaba masticando y el chico me tuvo que dar unas palmaditas para que me recuperara. Tonks parecía entusiasmada con la idea, y Charlie también. Empecé a farfullar una excusa, pero el pelirrojo dijo:_

_-No es como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer, ¿no? Tu tío apenas aparece por casa._

_Miré a Tonks con fastidio._

_-¿Se lo has dicho? – Pregunté._

_-No creía que fuera un secreto – contestó indiferente._

_-Bueno… no lo es, pero…_

_-Vamos, será divertido – insistió Charlie._

_-Es que no… no puedo, de verdad._

_Me sabía mal no ir con ellos, pero con las ganas que tenía de volver a casa después de tantos meses, no tenía ninguna intención de perder un solo minuto de estar en nuestro hogar con Severus. Durante un rato intentaron hacerme cambiar de opinión entre los dos, pero al final desistieron, mirándome con la decepción pintada en sus rostros; Tonks siguió con su comida, y Charlie se fue a la mesa de su casa con una mirada algo triste._


	16. 16 Regreso a casa… por fin

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Gaby, dazedme, mordred6 y dulceysnape por sus comentarios.

Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Regreso a casa… por fin.**

_Al día siguiente regresamos a casa. Tonks, Charlie y yo nos sentamos juntos en el mismo compartimiento del tren y Evelyn se unió a nosotros porque la chica con la que se sentaba en clase, Debra, vivía en Hogsmeade, así que no necesitaba coger el expreso. Nos pasamos todo el trayecto charlando y riendo, y el viaje se nos hizo tan corto que cuando llegamos a King's Cross nos pareció imposible que hubiéramos recorrido toda esa distancia casi sin darnos cuenta. _

_Había quedado con Severus en que me recogería en la estación ataviado con su "uniforme" muggle, pero en el andén estaba la familia Weasley al completo esperando para recibir a Charlie y a Bill, y quisieron conocernos también a Tonks y a mí. Evelyn se despidió de nosotros y se marchó con sus padres, y entonces la señora Weasley nos cubrió de besos, y saludó afectuosamente a la madre de Tonks, que había ido a recoger también a su hija. _

_-¿No viene nadie a recogerte a ti, querida? – Me preguntó Arthur Weasley._

_-Eh… sí, mi tío vendrá más tarde a buscarme._

_-Pues esperaremos contigo hasta que llegue – dijo Molly Weasley en tono afable._

_-Oh, no, no, no hace falta – dije, nerviosa._

_-Claro que sí, cariño, no vamos a dejar que esperes sola en la estación._

_Miré alrededor buscando a Severus con inquietud._

_-Pero si no tardará en llegar, de verdad, no es necesario que se queden conmigo._

_-Mira cielo, si te pasara algo no me lo perdonaría jamás, así que esperaremos todos juntos a que llegue tu tío. No tenemos ninguna prisa por llegar a casa._

_-Si estaré bien… ¿qué podría pasarme? –Insistí._

_-Oh, cariño, no sabes la de cosas terribles que pueden sucederle a una criatura si la dejas sola – dijo la mujer con ojos preocupados, colocándome un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja con dulzura –. No se hable más, esperaremos contigo._

_No sabía qué hacer, estaba intentando encontrar una escapatoria cuando de repente descubrí la silueta de Severus al fondo de la estación, medio oculto por una columna, la capucha de la sudadera cubriéndole la cabeza por completo y moviéndose inquieto mientras miraba en nuestra dirección._

_Molly Weasley empezó a presentarme a todos sus hijos, Percy me saludó con un apretón de manos muy formal, los dos gemelos insistían en que cada uno de ellos era Fred, y su madre parecía incapaz de distinguir cuál de ellos era en realidad George, Ron me dio un tímido beso en la mejilla, y la pequeña Ginny, que estaba en brazos de su madre, escondió la cara en el cuello de ésta y no pude verla siquiera._

_Al cabo de un rato, Tonks se marchó con su madre y volví a insistir en que se les iba a hacer tarde y que podía esperar sola a mi tío, pero no querían hacerme caso, y empecé a preocuparme de verdad. Mientras esperábamos a que mi supuesto tío me recogiera, aprovecharon para invitarme personalmente a que fuera con ellos a su casa al menos durante una semana en esas vacaciones._

_-¿Ves, cielo? Al final irá bien que veamos a tu tío, así podremos pedirle que te dé permiso para venir con nosotros. Entiendo que si podemos hablar con él será más fácil que acceda, porque es posible que no le haga mucha gracia dejar que su sobrina vaya a casa de alguien que no conoce._

_Me inventé la excusa de que mi tío me había enviado una lechuza diciendo que en verano iríamos a Francia a visitar a un primo suyo, y que por ese motivo no podría ir con ellos ni una semana, y me pareció que se lo creyeron, pero todavía no sabía cómo resolver mi problema más inmediato, que era cómo escapar de allí. Severus se veía cada vez más nervioso y no dejaba de mirarnos y yo estaba empezando a desesperarme, llevábamos allí más de tres cuartos de hora._

_De pronto se me ocurrió una idea bastante arriesgada. El corazón me latía a mil por hora, pero decidí que no tenía otra opción, me adelanté dos pasos y dije en voz alta:_

_-Creo que ya le veo allí al fondo… sí, es él, muchas gracias por esperar conmigo, señores Weasley, han sido muy amables, ¡hasta Septiembre, Charlie!_

_Y arranqué a correr como una posesa en su dirección, arrastrando como podía mi baúl, mientras oía a la señora Weasley llamarme desde atrás. Cuando llegué a la columna, agarré a Severus y le apremié:_

_-¡Vámonos, vámonos ya!_

_Hizo que nos desapareciéramos y al segundo siguiente estábamos en casa._

_-¿Qué demonios hacías tanto rato con los Weasley? ¿Por qué no venías? – gruñó._

_-Es que se han puesto muy insistentes con lo de conocer a mi tío – dije con la respiración entrecortada._

_-¿Tu tío?_

_Le expliqué lo que les había contado a Tonks y a Charlie._

_-Vaya, así que ahora eres una mentirosa compulsiva._

_-¡No quería mentirles! – Protesté – Pero no paraban de hacer preguntas que no podía contestar._

_Me miró con expresión reprobadora._

_-Tendré que pedirle a Charlie que me disculpe ante sus padres por haber sido tan maleducada – dije compungida –, con lo amables que han sido conmigo… pero es que no se me ocurría qué otra cosa hacer. No querían dejarme sola en la estación por miedo a que me pasara algo malo._

_Cuando me calmé un poco miré a mi alrededor, al querido salón que hacía meses que no pisaba. Suspiré._

_-Por fin en casa – dije con alegría._

_Me tumbé en el sofá de un salto con los brazos abiertos y gritando:_

_-¡Ah! Hogar, dulce hogar._

_Severus me miró con una expresión extraña._

_-Nunca había considerado que este hogar fuera dulce – murmuró._

_-Para mí lo es – contesté con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Entonces apareció nuestra elfina doméstica._

_-¡Eenie! ¡Cómo te he echado de menos! – Dije, abrazándome a ella, que se quedó sorprendida por mi efusividad._

_De pronto me levanté del sofá y subí corriendo a mi habitación. Todo estaba como lo había dejado. La estantería enfrente de la cama exhibía la vieja varita de juguete y la muñeca de trapo que Severus había hecho para mí años atrás, y encima de la mesita de noche, estaban los últimos libros que me había leído antes de irme._

_-¿Todo en orden?_

_Me giré y ahí estaba Severus, apoyado en el umbral con su sonrisa socarrona. Me acerqué a él y le abracé, contenta._

_-No te imaginas las ganas que tenía de volver – dije._

_Vi a Eenie detrás de Severus y me aparté de él para hablar con la elfina._

_-Has cuidado muy bien de nuestro hogar, Eenie, muy bien, has sido una elfina muy buena._

_La criatura sonrió orgullosa y le di unas palmaditas afectuosas en el hombro._

_-¿Nos has echado mucho de menos?_

_-Eenie se alegra mucho de que los señores hayan vuelto, señorita. Eenie estaba sola en la casa, nadie le decía qué hacer._

_-No te preocupes, Eenie, ahora nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo, tenemos unas laaaaargas vacaciones de verano por delante._

_-Más laaaaargas para ti que para mí – replicó Severus, que, al ser profesor, tenía que volver unos días antes al colegio._

_-No te quejes, tampoco son muchos días de diferencia – me burlé._

_Estaba encantada de estar allí, me daba una sensación de libertad increíble. No tenía que fingir que Severus era sólo mi profesor, no tenía que fingir que era una persona sociable, no tenía que obedecer ningún "consejo" de Dumbledore, no tenía que relacionarme, relacionarme, RELACIONARME con nadie... En resumen, podía ser yo misma. Me sentía tan feliz que no podía estarme quieta, empecé a bailotear por la habitación mientras cantaba uno de los villancicos que habíamos destrozado con el coro en Navidad y Severus se marchó meneando la cabeza y mascullando:_

_-Bailar al ritmo de un villancico en pleno julio… ¡Merlín! Cuando uno cree haberlo visto todo…_

_Pero no le hice caso, cogí a Eenie de las manos y bailé con ella, o más bien, la arrastré a bailar conmigo, porque la pobre elfina me miraba con los ojos desorbitados y expresión de pánico en el rostro. Cuando me cansé, me tumbé boca arriba en la cama y me quedé allí un buen rato, mirando al techo sin pensar en nada. Y pasados unos minutos me levanté, me dirigí al armario y empecé a examinar mi ropa. Todo me iba pequeño, lo mismo que los zapatos. Solo se podía salvar alguna que otra camiseta. Cogí todo lo que ya no me iba y salí con ello al pasillo, la habitación de Severus estaba abierta, así que me dirigí allí para informarle de las novedades, pero cuando llegué vi que también se había tumbado en la cama y tenía la cara girada hacia la ventana, así que me acerqué sigilosamente por si acaso estuviera durmiendo, y entonces él se giró hacia mí._

_-Pensaba que dormías – dije._

_-Pues ya ves que no._

_Entonces vio el bulto de ropa que tenía entre las manos._

_-¿Qué es eso?_

_-Esto es un problema que tenemos que resolver – contesté –. La ropa no me va, y los zapatos tampoco._

_Frunció el ceño y se incorporó._

_-Malditos críos. ¿No podéis dejar de crecer? Sólo un año fuera y ya tenemos que cambiar todo tu vestuario, ¿es que quieres arruinarme?_

_Me encogí de hombros._

_-Es lo que hay. No mates al mensajero, sólo soy la portadora de noticias – dije mientras salía de su habitación._

_-Querrás decir la portadora de problemas – replicó, malhumorado._

_Metí toda la ropa vieja en una bolsa para tirarla y fui a buscar los zapatos para meterlos en ella también. En el armario sólo quedaban las escasas camisetas que todavía me podía poner y una pequeña túnica lila. La cogí entre mis manos, extendiéndola. Era la primera túnica que me había comprado Severus. La guardaba como una reliquia, lo mismo que la varita y la muñeca de trapo. Esas eran mis tres posesiones más preciadas. Sonreí, la volví a doblar, y la guardé de nuevo, después cogí los zapatos, los metí dentro de la bolsa, me la cargué sobre el hombro y me dirigí a las escaleras._

_-Voy a tirar la ropa que no me va – dije a Severus mientras bajaba._

_Al salir a la calle me detuve un momento y miré a mi derecha. Por algún motivo me acerqué a la puerta contigua y me la quedé mirando. Recordé las veces que me había sentado en aquel escalón de la entrada esperando que amainara la tormenta que se desarrollaba en el interior de la vivienda. Por un segundo tuve el impulso de entrar, pero me contuve y me fui a tirar la bolsa al contenedor sacudiendo la cabeza y murmurando:_

_-Estúpida… estúpida…_

_Cuando entré en casa, me encontré con una muy animada Eenie que le explicaba a Severus que estaba tan contenta por nuestro regreso, que quería agasajarnos con los mejores platos típicos de la gente de su especie. A mí me pareció estupendo, pero noté que, curiosamente, Severus se había puesto tenso al escucharlo._

_Nos sentamos en la cocina mientras Eenie se afanaba en los fogones. Pronto, el olor de la comida inundó mis fosas nasales y sentí un hambre voraz._

_-Huele bien – dije._

_Severus gruñó. Desde que la elfina había hecho su ofrecimiento, parecía de bastante mal humor._

_Pronto tuvimos los platos sobre la mesa. De primero había cardos rebozados con especias de emeldur. No tenía ni idea de lo que era el emeldur, pero me metí el tenedor en la boca con gran entusiasmo. Nada más hacerlo, los ojos se me desorbitaron. Aparte del sabor, insoportablemente amargo, la condenada especia picaba como el demonio. Miré a Severus en busca de ayuda, pero él comía plácidamente sin mirarme siquiera._

_-Severus… – susurré cuando pude tragar lo que tenía en la boca._

_-Come y calla – dijo._

_-Pero…_

_-Bebe agua – murmuró._

_Me bebí el vaso entero, pero no me ayudó demasiado, y ése sólo había sido el primer bocado._

_-Esto… Eenie._

_-No lo hagas – me advirtió él en voz baja._

_-¿Sí, señorita? – Me preguntó la elfina, girándose hacia mí._

_Miré a Severus, vacilante, el hombre negaba con la cabeza con profunda seriedad, mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente de su plato._

_-Eh… nada, nada… está… muy bueno, Eenie, gracias._

_La elfina sonrió orgullosa, se deshizo en reverencias y volvió a sus fogones._

_Al final, no sé cómo, conseguí terminarme lo que había en el plato, bebiendo litros y litros de agua con cada bocado, y entonces, la elfina nos sirvió el segundo: estofado de orco. Ya el nombre no me parecía muy atractivo, pero fue ponerme un trozo de carne en la boca y me entraron unas arcadas incontrolables que Severus se encargó de atajar con una terrible mirada de advertencia._

_El primer bocado del estofado estuvo dando vueltas de un lado a otro de mi boca, haciendo bola, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él. Era incapaz de tragármelo. Empecé a sudar, ¿cómo iba a acabarme ese plato? Era imposible: el sabor era asqueroso, no había probado nada más horrible en mi vida._

_Volví a mirar a Severus, ahora completamente desesperada. Me pareció que él estaba en la misma situación que yo, incluso creí notar que su cara había adquirido un suave tono verdoso. Alzó la vista un segundo hacia mí y después la desvió hacia la elfina._

_-Eenie – dijo, con voz calmada –. ¿Serías tan amable de traerme el vino de elfo?_

_-¿Vino de…? – Empecé a protestar, indignada, pero él me dirigió una significativa mirada que me hizo callar de golpe._

_-Enseguida, amo – dijo la elfina, y salió de la cocina para buscar el vino._

_Entonces vi que el hombre pasaba la varita por su plato, haciendo desaparecer el contenido del mismo, y después vació el mío. Sonreí y empecé a darle las gracias, pero en ese momento entró Eenie con la botella de vino de elfo entre las manos._

_Severus se llevó la copa a los labios, pero yo no le quitaba el ojo de encima, así que chasqueó la lengua y volvió a dejar la copa en la mesa sin probarla._

_-En fin – dijo, al fin –, todo estaba delicioso, Eenie, pero ahora que estoy ahíto me apetece dar un paseo, ¿te vienes, Julia?_

_Le miré asombrada, y la elfina también se extrañó: nunca habíamos salido para dar un simple paseo. Sin embargo, me levanté de inmediato de la mesa, dejando atrás el inmaculado plato, y entré en el salón. Severus subió a ponerse su uniforme muggle y bajó las escaleras ya cubierto con su capucha._

_-¡Merlín poderoso! – Exclamé en cuanto pusimos un pie en la calle – Jamás había probado nada más espantoso que esto._

_-Lo sé – dijo él –, la comida élfica es horrorosa, pero no puedes despreciarla o dejarte el plato a la mitad, porque representa una terrible ofensa para los de su especie. Son incapaces de perdonar una infamia como esa._

_Resoplé._

_-Comerme el primer plato ha sido una tortura, pero el segundo… no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo, menos mal que se te ocurrió pedirle el vino… que, por cierto, por un momento pensé que te lo ibas a beber._

_-Ya has visto que me he portado bien – dijo con socarronería._

_-Muy bien, gracias – respondí –. Y ahora, ¿dónde vamos?_

_-Justo allí – contestó, señalando con su largo dedo una parada ambulante de pescado y patatas fritas que estaba en una esquina de un parque cercano a casa._

_-¡Oh, Dios! – Exclamé – Una vez comí en uno de esos. Mi madre me llevó a comprar con ella y nos detuvimos a comer en una de esas paradas muggles._

_-No será un festín – dijo él –, pero en todo caso, mucho mejor que lo que hemos dejado atrás._

_Severus pagó al hombre que había tras el mostrador, que lucía un delantal blanco lleno de manchas de aceite, y éste nos entregó unos cucuruchos de papel de periódico llenos de patatas fritas y pescado rebozado._

_-Odio que lo envuelvan en periódico – rezongó –, es asqueroso. Malditos muggles._

_Nos fuimos a sentar en un banco del parque para comer._

_Al cabo de un rato dije:_

_-Me encanta salir a pasear, nunca lo hacemos… ¿por qué no paseamos nunca?_

_-No hables con la boca llena – me reprendió._

_Hacía tanto tiempo que no comíamos juntos, que me había olvidado de lo pesadito que se ponía con eso._

_-¿Por qué no paseamos nunca? – Insistí cuando hube tragado._

_-¿Quizá porque no pueden vernos juntos? – Repuso en tono mordaz._

_-Pero puedes ir con la cabeza cubierta, como ahora._

_-Quizá piensas que es muy cómodo ir caminando por la calle con la cara tapada por la capucha y sin poder ver bien lo que hay delante de ti, pero no lo es, ¿sabes? Y prefiero que sólo salgamos juntos en caso de extrema necesidad._

_Gruñí un poco, molesta por el tono de represalia de su voz, pero no repliqué. Cuando acabamos de comer, Severus se puso en pie y me di cuenta de una cosa._

_-Los pantalones te aprietan – dije con tono de burla –. Te sienta bien la comida de Hogwarts._

_Me miró ceñudo._

_-Tonterías. Estoy igual de delgado que siempre._

_Me reí. Sí que seguía estando delgado, pero lo cierto era que esos pantalones se le habían quedado un poco justos._

_-Lo que tú digas – murmuré para molestarle._

_Levantó la nariz, ofendido, y emprendió la marcha sin esperarme siquiera._

_Ya que estábamos en la calle, aprovechamos para ir a comprarme ropa y zapatos nuevos, y cuando regresamos a casa, volví a mirar de reojo a la puerta de al lado. Mientras nos sentábamos en el salón le expliqué que había estado a punto de entrar en mi antigua casa, y se me quedó mirando en silencio, escrutadoramente. Al cabo de un rato preguntó:_

_-¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Quieres entrar en tu antiguo hogar?_

_-No lo llames hogar – contesté con rapidez –, ese nunca fue mi hogar, sólo mi antiguo techo. Y no, no quiero entrar en él._

_-Puedo acompañarte, si no deseas ir sola._

_Lo pensé un momento y negué con la cabeza._

_-No. No hay nada allí que quiera volver a ver._

_Asintió brevemente._

_-Tú decides._

_Estuvimos un rato en silencio. Silencio de verdad, no como en Hogwarts, donde siempre se escuchaba un ruido u otro. De día era imposible disfrutar del silencio en el colegio, con el constante ir y venir de los estudiantes, los fantasmas y Peeves, el incordiante poltergeist, que era tan escandaloso como un dragón en época de celo; y de noche el silencio lo rompían los ecos de los grillos, los búhos y el resto de animales que poblaban el Bosque Prohibido y que llegaba perfectamente hasta las ventanas del castillo._

_-Esto también lo añoraba – comenté al fin –, este silencio auténtico._

_Severus volvió a asentir con la cabeza, meditabundo, parecía como si hubiera estado pensando precisamente lo mismo que yo._

_-Puede que esta noche tenga pesadillas – dije de repente –, al sentir el impulso de entrar en la casa de los Collins, y eso… ¿si tengo malos sueños puedo ir a tu cama? – Pregunté, burlona._

_-Creo que ya eres un poco mayorcita para eso – me reprendió, pero añadió –. ¿Has tenido pesadillas últimamente?_

_-No, ninguna desde que entré en el colegio. ¿No es un poco raro?_

_Se encogió de hombros._

_-¿Y tú? – Pregunté._

_-Yo… – se perdió unos minutos en sus pensamientos._

_-Severus… ¿estás bien? – Dije al cabo de un rato de esperar una respuesta que no llegaba._

_-Sí, he tenido algunas pesadillas – respondió a mi penúltima pregunta –, no tantas como antes, pero algunas sí._

_-¿Te encuentras bien? – Volví a preguntar._

_De pronto me parecía que no tenía muy buena cara. Volvió a guardar silencio unos instantes y después dijo con amargura:_

_-Dumbledore me ha negado de nuevo el puesto de Defensa._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir con que te lo ha negado? ¿El profesor Hildegard…?_

_-Se va. Le han ofrecido un puesto mejor remunerado que aquí en un colegio de magia de Estados Unidos._

_-¿Y quién…?_

_-No lo saben aún. Están buscando un profesor para dar esa asignatura. Está claro que el director confía en mí, pero no tanto._

_Hubiera soltado un "¡Maldito Dumbledore!", y lo hubiera dicho de todo corazón, si no fuera porque todavía recordaba vívidamente la mirada que me había dirigido Severus semanas atrás mientras proclamaba lo bueno que era en Artes Oscuras._

_-Bueno… – dije en tono alentador – no desesperes, si es verdad que el puesto está maldito, el año que viene tendrás otra oportunidad._

_-Y él me lo volverá a negar – contestó, disgustado._

_Se levantó de repente y se dirigió al mueble-bar, de donde extrajo una botella de whisky de fuego y una copa que llenó hasta el borde, mientras yo le miraba con los ojos como platos. Su golpe maestro con el vino de elfo a la hora de la comida era una cosa, pero esto era muy distinto. Estaba a punto de llevarse el vaso a los labios cuando se giró, me miró y, viendo mi expresión, chasqueó la lengua, vació el vaso con un hechizo y lo volvió a guardar junto con la botella en el mueble-bar._

_-Lo siento – murmuró, pero yo estaba en estado de shock por lo que acababa de presenciar y no logré responder._

_Me miró con fastidio y se volvió a sentar en la butaca._

_-He dicho que lo siento, ¿vale? No me mires así._

_-Yo… – no podía creer lo que había pasado, le había visto sufrir por cosas mucho peores que el no conseguir el trabajo que deseaba y nunca había sucumbido a la bebida – ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?_

_-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Ha sido un error, sólo eso, ¡déjalo ya! – Gritó, poniéndose en pie de golpe._

_Le observé atónita, el hombre estaba furioso, tenía los puños y las mandíbulas fuertemente apretados. Me miró unos instantes, echando fuego por los ojos, luego se fue hacia las escaleras, las subió a la carrera y dio un fuerte portazo en su habitación que hizo temblar toda la casa._


	17. 17 Venas como ríos oscuros

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Gaby, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape y GabrielleRickmanSnape por sus comentarios.

Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Venas como ríos oscuros**

_La desproporcionada reacción de Severus me había dejado petrificada. Cuando pude recuperar el control de mis movimientos, le seguí escaleras arriba e intenté abrir la puerta de su habitación, pero estaba hechizada y no pude hacerlo. La golpeé y le pedí que me abriera, pero no me hizo caso. No entendía nada. Me quedé mirando la madera estúpidamente durante varios minutos, entonces se me ocurrió una idea, bajé al salón y busqué un libro en la estantería. Subí con él las escaleras de nuevo y pronuncié el conjuro que estaba escrito en las páginas abiertas y con el que, supuestamente, había de derribar la puerta. Pero en lugar de desplomarse hacia delante, como había esperado, la madera se esfumó ante mis narices. Me sorprendí, aunque tampoco importaba demasiado, eso también servía a mis propósitos._

_Vi a Severus de pie frente a la ventana abierta, con una mano apoyada a cada lado del marco. Cerré el libro, lo dejé sobre la cama y me acerqué a él, temerosa. Le llamé, pero no respondió; puse una mano en su hombro y le volví a llamar, y ésta vez se giró hacia mí con un rostro carente de toda expresión. Realmente puedo comprender que el Lord nunca adivinase cuáles eran sus verdaderas lealtades. Nadie podía ser más hermético que Severus cuando se lo proponía. Percibí una muestra de ese hermetismo en aquél instante, parecía una estatua: sin emociones, sin sentimientos, sin vida… _

_Mi mano perdió fuerza y resbaló de su hombro, y entonces él pareció volver a la tierra._

_-Me has preguntado si había tenido pesadillas últimamente – dijo con voz átona –. Anoche tuve una. No era como las demás, no eran… recuerdos._

_Se despegó de la ventana y se giró completamente hacia mí._

_-Vi a Lily… su piel era tan pálida que resultaba translúcida, y se transparentaban todas sus venas como ríos oscuros recorriendo su cara, su cuello y sus brazos. Llevaba una túnica blanca, sin adornos, sin botones y sin costuras, era como si la tela formara parte de su propio cuerpo. Sus ojos brillaban como el rayo de un hechizo mortal y me miraban con un odio tan intenso que caí de rodillas ante ella. Entonces habló, pero no con su voz, sino con la voz de mi madre, y sonaba como una dulce melodía mientras me decía que era yo quién debería haber muerto en vez de ella. En vez de Lily, en vez de mi madre, que en ese momento eran la misma, y a la vez no lo eran. También me dijo con la misma dulzura que no merecía ser amado por nadie, y que… – su voz se quebró e hizo una levísima pausa – que todo lo que yo había amado alguna vez había muerto por mi culpa, y que así seguiría ocurriendo hasta el día en que yo también muriera._

_Hizo una pausa más durante la cual me olvidé incluso de respirar._

_-Y una cosa es saberlo, como ya lo sabía, y otra muy distinta oírlo de labios de la mujer a la que más he amado, y con la voz de mi madre. Te aseguro que es muy distinto._

_Intenté por todos los medios recuperar el don de la palabra, y tras muchos esfuerzos lo conseguí._

_-Severus… sólo es una pesadilla, nada más. No es real._

_-No lo entiendes. El problema es que sí lo es. Es todo lo real que puede ser. Ellas están muertas, y es por culpa mía._

_-¡No es verdad! Lily… tú hiciste todo cuánto pudiste por salvarla. Te arriesgaste como pocos hombres se habrían atrevido a hacerlo. Le mentiste al Lord día tras día a la cara, ¡a él! ¡A uno de los mejores legeremantes de todos los tiempos! Cada vez que el Lord te convocaba temía que fuera la última vez que te veía – recordé con la voz rota._

_-Pero aún así ella murió porque le di al Señor Tenebroso una información que le llevó hasta su hijo._

_-Pero tú no… da igual, sé que no puedo convencerte de esto, pero, ¿y Eileen? Tú no mataste a tu madre._

_-Sí lo hice._

_Me quedé helada._

_-¿Pero qué dices?_

_Se fue a sentar a la cama, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se quedó mirando sus manos entrelazadas mientras hablaba._

_-Cuando acabé sexto curso y regresé a Londres para las vacaciones me encontré con la casa vacía, cosas rotas en el suelo y algunos rastros de sangre, y me alarmé. Fui corriendo al hospital y la encontré allí, estaba inconsciente, el médico me dijo que tenía cuatro costillas, un brazo y la mandíbula rotos. Mi padre no fue a ver cómo estaba ni un solo día, pero yo no me moví de su lado en todo el tiempo que estuvo ingresada. Cuando le dieron el alta, la llevé a casa. Tobías no estaba allí, estuvimos esperándole durante horas porque mi madre insistía en que quería hablar con él. Al hacerse de noche intenté convencerla para que se fuera a dormir, pero no quería hacerme caso, estaba decidida a esperar despierta hasta que él regresara, Merlín sabrá por qué. Apareció de madrugada y no se presentó solo, sino que traía una ramera colgada del brazo, pero al vernos a los dos sentados en el sofá la despidió con gesto de fastidio, dándole una sonora palmada en las nalgas. Cerró la puerta, nos miró con desprecio, soltó una carcajada, y sin decir nada se fue a la habitación a dormir. Mi madre empezó a llorar y yo, que estaba consumido por la rabia, no sabía qué hacer para consolarla. La llevé a mi habitación para que durmiera allí, no podía dejar que compartiera cama con aquel monstruo. Cuando por fin se durmió, me acerqué, varita en mano, a donde estaba mi padre. Estaba dispuesto a matarle, quería hacerlo, levanté la varita… hubiera sido tan sencillo… un maldito muggle dormido, tan indefenso… no hubiera sido más difícil que pisar una cucaracha… pero no lo hice. Dejé que siguiera roncando a pierna suelta y me quedé mirándole durante horas sin hacer nada… dos semanas después, mientras estaba con Lucius Malfoy y la que acababa de ser su esposa, Narcissa, Tobías le dio a mi madre la última paliza. El hijo de puta murió de un ataque al corazón mientras la estaba golpeando, y ella… ella perdió la razón._

_Yo estaba horrorizada, y me costó muchísimo forzarme a hablar, pero me sobrepuse y me acerqué a él con pasos temblorosos._

_-Severus esto es… es espantoso y… y absurdo._

_Levantó la mirada frunciendo el ceño._

_-¿Absurdo?_

_Escogí cuidadosamente las palabras antes de hablar._

_-Es una tragedia, y yo entiendo de tragedias, lo sabes. Pero, ¿cómo puedes culparte de lo que ocurrió? No pudiste matar a tu padre… bien por ti, no fuiste capaz de convertirte en un asesino a sangre fría…_

_-¡Debería haberlo hecho! – Gritó, furioso._

_-Si tu madre le hubiera querido muerto le hubiera matado ella misma, ¡era bruja! ¡Tenía magia! Era mucho más poderosa que él, le hubiera resultado tan fácil…_

_-Pero yo debía protegerla… ella no…_

_-Severus, ella no murió en sus manos, sino años después. Es absurdo que te culpes de eso. Es como si me culparas a mí por la muerte de mi madre._

_-¡Tú tenías siete años, yo dieciséis!_

_Sonreí tristemente._

_-¿Sabes por qué estaban discutiendo mis padres cuándo él la mató?_

_Me miró con atención pero no dijo nada, yo nunca le había explicado eso._

_-Por la estúpida varita de juguete. Estaba escondida, la encontré y me puse a jugar con ella tranquilamente, como si la mía fuera una casa normal en la que jugar estuviera permitido y mi padre no fuera un maldito y alcoholizado squib que maltrataba a su familia. Cuando me vio sacar chispas de la varita de juguete se enfureció y me hizo las contusiones y heridas que seguro que recuerdas perfectamente porque tú me las curaste al día siguiente, pero mi madre me defendió, se enfrentó a él por mí y por mi estúpida inconsciencia, y ya sabes cómo acabó. ¿Me culpo por lo que pasó? Sí, cada día. Pero en el fondo sé que el único y verdadero culpable está cumpliendo condena en Azkaban, y allí se pudra muchos años. Tú no mataste a Lily, sino el Señor Tenebroso; y tampoco mataste a tu madre, fue Tobías quién la hizo volver loca y debilitó su salud hasta que murió. Y es absurdo que no seas capaz de ver algo tan simple como esto._

_Por un momento, Severus volvió a parecer una estatua por lo quieto que estaba, pero entonces, cuando creía que a lo mejor tendría que volver a hablar yo, me agarró y me abrazó tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar. No lloró, ninguno de los dos lo hizo, pero creo que fue porque nos invadió una tristeza tan grande que ni las lágrimas tenían cabida en ella._

_El abrazo duró muchísimo, tanto, que me empezó a doler la espalda por la postura un poco forzada, pero no moví ni un solo músculo hasta que él se separó lentamente de mí. Sus ojos estaban vacíos y secos, como los míos. Tomó aire, dio una profunda exhalación, y habló por fin:_

_-Siento haber estado a punto de quebrantar la prohibición que me hiciste._

_Parpadeé confundida unos instantes, y después recordé su breve incursión en el mueble-bar._

_-Oh… no importa, al final no lo hiciste – contesté con una débil sonrisa._

_Pasaron unos minutos de un silencio que amenazaba con sumirnos de nuevo en nuestros más negros pensamientos, así que lo hice añicos con un comentario irónico:_

_-Si tienes otra pesadilla, te doy permiso para venir a mi cama a acurrucarte a mi espalda._

_Se le escapó una sonrisa y cerró los ojos unos segundos._

_-No será necesario._

_-Como quieras – contesté sonriendo y encogiéndome de hombros –, sé que mi cama no es tan ancha como la tuya, pero ya haría espacio para ti._

_Me acarició el brazo en señal de agradecimiento. Se estaba haciendo de noche y la habitación ya estaba en penumbra, en ese momento apenas podía distinguir las facciones del hombre. Se giró un momento para mirar el umbral vacío._

_-Muy sutil – murmuró –. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?_

_-He reproducido un hechizo de este libro – dije señalándolo –, pero no me ha salido como deseaba, quería derribar la puerta, no hacerla desaparecer._

_-Te habrás equivocado en el movimiento de la varita – dijo, y con un movimiento de la suya, la puerta volvió a materializarse –. Aún así es impresionante que te haya funcionado, estos son hechizos avanzados, listilla, si supieras la de cosas que pueden salir mal al ejecutarlos incorrectamente no experimentarías con ellos de manera tan alegre._

_Parecía que se había recobrado del todo._

_-¿Sabes qué me gustaría hacer ahora? – Dije de repente._

_Severus negó con la cabeza._

_-Una poción. Bueno, en realidad me gustaría ayudarte a hacer una poción._

_-¿Qué dices? – Preguntó, atónito._

_-Me encanta ayudarte en el estudio, estás como pez en el agua, justo en tu elemento. Tú remueves el caldero, yo te paso los ingredientes que me pides y todo es perfecto. Cuando era pequeña me imaginaba que estábamos haciendo algo importantísimo, que tú y yo éramos héroes que íbamos a salvar el mundo gracias a nuestras pociones._

_-Héroes… – resopló – creo que no._

_No le hice caso y seguí hablando._

_-Cuando me dejaste ayudarte por primera vez me sentí tan orgullosa y emocionada… _

_Pero él seguía sin moverse._

_-Vamos a tu estudio, anda – insistí –. ¿No te apetece hacer una poción para mí?_

_-¿Qué poción?_

_-¡Qué más da! Cualquiera. Hace tanto tiempo que no trabajamos en el estudio… ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte a elaborar tus pociones en Hogwarts?_

_-¿Y qué excusa íbamos a dar a la gente para que tú me ayudaras a hacer una poción, listilla?_

_-Ah, sí, ya sabía yo que había una razón… – contesté, riéndome._

_-Además, para que lo sepas, no necesito que nadie me ayude a prepararlas, ni aquí, ni en Hogwarts. Si te he dejado que lo hicieras todos estos años ha sido sólo porque sabía que te gustaba._

_Insistí un poco más, y al final logré convencerle para preparar una poción quitahipo. Es la poción más estúpida que existe, porque el hipo se puede quitar con un sencillísimo hechizo, pero eso era lo de menos. El estudio era como nuestro santuario, y cuando estábamos los dos trabajando junto al caldero, el dolor, la tristeza y los remordimientos quedaban fuera, como si el umbral por el que se accedía a esa habitación fuese en realidad un arco protector contra todo lo malo. _

_Cuando acabamos la poción, nos fuimos a dormir, y, contrariamente a lo que había esperado, esa noche no tuve pesadillas, ni con mi padre, ni con mujeres pálidas con venas como ríos, sino que dormí plácidamente. No sé si Severus tuvo alguna, porque no me lo dijo, ni tampoco durante los días que siguieron. _

_El resto de las vacaciones fue maravillosamente tranquilo. Apenas salí de casa, ahora que por fin había vuelto a pisarla quería aprovechar al máximo mi estancia allí, y procuré por todos los medios no pensar en Dumbledore para no ponerme de mal humor. La penúltima semana antes de volver al colegio recibí una lechuza de Charlie. Me decía que la invitación para ir a su casa seguía en pie si por casualidad volvía de Francia con mi tío antes de tiempo._

_Volví a sentirme mal por las mentiras que les había dicho a mis amigos y por la manera tan grosera que tuve de despedirme de los Weasley en la estación._

_-Podrías ir, si quisieras – dijo Severus._

_-¿Qué?_

_-A casa de los Weasley._

_-No te pienso dejar aquí solo._

_-No seas tonta. Me tengo que incorporar al trabajo dentro de una semana. Los últimos siete días serías tú quién tendría que pasarlos sola. Y además así podrás ir con ellos a coger el expreso en septiembre._

_Me di una palmada en la frente, no se me había ocurrido pensar en esto, idiota de mí. Me puse muy contenta al darme cuenta de que al final podría aceptar la invitación de la familia de mi amigo._

_-Tendré que trabajar en una buena excusa para lo que pasó en julio – dije avergonzada._

_-A mí no me mires. Es tu mentira, tú tienes que acarrear con las consecuencias de ella, y eso implica que tienes que pensar tú solita en lo que les dirás cuando les veas._

_-Gracias, eres de mucha ayuda._

_Pero a pesar de la vergüenza que me provocaba el tener que enfrentarme a mis mentiras, no podía evitar sentirme muy feliz por poder ir a visitar a los Weasley sin __necesidad de sacrificar ni uno solo de los días que tenía para pasar con Severus._

_Así que el lunes siguiente por la mañana, él me llevó a La Madriguera mediante aparición, con la capucha de la túnica cubriéndole la cara por si alguien le veía._

_-No te habrás olvidado nada, ¿no?_

_Le di unas palmaditas a mi baúl._

_-No, lo tengo todo, ¿ahora qué harás tú?_

_-Volveré a casa, recogeré mis cosas y me iré a Hogwarts._

_Asentí con la cabeza._

_-Gracias por traerme – dije._

_-Tonterías – contestó molesto, haciendo un ademán con su mano._

_Le di un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida._

_-Nos vemos en el colegio. Que te lo pases bien – dijo, y se desapareció._

_Me acerqué a la valla de madera y abrí la portezuela. Cuando llamé a la puerta me abrió la señora Weasley, con las mejillas coloradas como tomates y secándose las manos en su delantal._

_-Hola, cariño, me alegro de verte, no sabía qué pensar después de tu… extraña despedida en King's Cross…_

_Aunque el tono era amable, se traslucía un cierto reproche en su voz, y no podía culparla. Me ruboricé de vergüenza._

_-Sí, lo siento. Quisiera disculparme por eso, fui muy maleducada, y ustedes fueron tan amables... Es que a mi tío no le hace gracia que hable con gente que no conoce y pensé que si me veía con ustedes podría enfadarse conmigo._

_Era una excusa de lo más patética, pero no se me había ocurrido ninguna mejor._

_-Claro, cielo, por eso precisamente queríamos hablar con él, para que nos conociera – bajé la mirada sin saber qué decir –. Y hablando de eso, ¿has venido con él? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?_

_-Sí, me ha traído él, pero ya se ha marchado, tenía algo de prisa._

_Molly Weasley frunció el ceño._

_-¿No le hace gracia que hables con desconocidos pero te lleva a una casa de una familia a la que ni siquiera entra a saludar para ver cómo son?_

_Las mejillas me ardían, me encontraba en un aprieto y no sabía cómo salir de él._

_-Es que… mi tío es un poco… raro… – titubeé._

_Me miró escrutadoramente unos segundos, después sacudió la cabeza y me invitó a pasar._

_En la cocina encontré a toda la familia, y también a Tonks; estaban desayunando mientras charlaban animadamente. Me saludaron todos a la vez, gritando y agitando las manos, y mi amiga se levantó para darme dos besos. El señor Weasley me preguntó si quería desayunar con ellos, pero ya había comido algo antes de salir de casa, así que me senté a la mesa pero rehusé probar bocado._

_-Me alegro mucho de que el cascarrabias de tu tío haya cedido y hayas podido venir con nosotros al fin – dijo Tonks._

_Vi por el rabillo del ojo que la señora Weasley me miraba de manera extraña y esbocé una sonrisa incómoda._

_-Yo también me alegro de estar aquí._

_-¿Cómo te ha ido por Francia?_

_-Eh… bastante aburrido. No hemos salido de la casa de campo en todo el tiempo. El primo de mi tío es tan soso como él._

_-¿Cómo se llama tu tío, querida? – Me preguntó de repente la madre de Charlie._

_Quise que se me tragara la tierra. Tragué saliva y pensé con rapidez._

_-Herb… Herbert. Herbert Sullen._

_-¿Es mago?_

_Carraspeé._

_-Sí._

_-¿Y a qué se dedica?_

_Empezó a hacerme una serie de preguntas que me pusieron muy nerviosa. Estaba segura de que no se creía una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, y me sentía mezquina, desagradecida y canalla, mientras respondía como podía a su interrogatorio. Sin embargo, cuando pareció haber terminado con la batería de preguntas, me dedicó una enorme y maternal sonrisa y desvió su atención hacia otros asuntos. No volvió a preguntarme por mi tío durante todo el tiempo que estuve allí, y pasé una semana muy entretenida con Tonks y los pelirrojos. Descubrí que Fred y George se pasaban el día haciendo payasadas y volviendo loca a su madre -que nunca sabía quién era quién- y a Percy, que siempre era muy serio y estirado, y odiaba las bromas de los gemelos. También me di cuenta de que Ron y Ginny eran muy tímidos, y descubrí la pasión del señor Weasley por todo lo muggle. Tenía la casa llena de cachivaches que no sabía cómo utilizar. Le ayudé con algunos de ellos, porque en casa de mis padres, como no tenían magia, dependían de los inventos y la tecnología muggles._

_-Esto es un televisor – le expliqué cuando me enseñó el aparato que tenía guardado en el cobertizo –. Se utiliza para ver películas y programas variados._

_-¿Y por qué no funciona?_

_-Bueno, es que necesita electricidad, y en La Madriguera no hay._

_Arthur Weasley se mostró decepcionado._

_-¿Tus padres eran muggles? – Me preguntó Tonks._

_-No, eran squibs._

_-¿Los dos? – Inquirió el señor Weasley._

_Asentí con la cabeza, y el hombre pareció impresionado._

_-No es nada frecuente que los hijos de dos squibs tengan magia._

_-¿Ah, no? – Me sorprendí, porque no tenía ni idea de esto._

_En ese momento entraron Fred y George perseguidos por Percy, que iba en calzoncillos y les increpaba furioso mientras ellos corrían y reían sujetando un bulto de ropa entre las manos._

_-Chicos, ¿qué hacéis? – Les reprendió el padre._

_-Papá, me han quitado todas mis túnicas – se quejó Percy en tono lastimero –. Diles que me las devuelvan._

_-Niños, devolvedle la ropa a vuestro hermano._

_Ante esa escena, Tonks y yo nos pusimos a reír abiertamente, pero decidimos quitarnos de en medio y salir al jardín cuando Percy nos dirigió una mirada cargada de odio._

_Llegó el día en que fuimos todos juntos a King's Cross para coger el Expreso de Hogwarts. Los Weasley nos llenaron de besos y Bill, Charlie, Tonks y yo subimos al tren. Bill se fue al vagón de los prefectos, y nosotros tres escogimos un compartimiento vacío para sentarnos. Poco antes de que el tren se pusiera en marcha, llegó Evelyn y se sentó con nosotros._

_-Debra este año no viene a Hogwarts – nos informó –. Sus padres se han ido a vivir a Alemania, la llevarán a estudiar a Durmstrang – hizo una pausa –, otra vez no tengo con quién sentarme en clase… _

_Tras decir esto me miró de reojo. Maldije en silencio, mi relación con Evelyn había sido estupenda cuando no la tenía a mi lado todo el día, y temía que volviera a estropearse si nos sentábamos juntas, pero decidí darle una segunda oportunidad._

_-Puedes sentarte conmigo… si quieres._

_Me miró tan llena de alegría que deseé fervientemente no haber cometido una equivocación. _

_Llegamos a la estación de Hogsmeade, y nos dirigimos a los carruajes que nos llevarían al colegio. Al ver a los thestrals no pude evitar hacer un comentario._

_-Estas criaturas siempre me producen escalofríos._

_-¿Ya las habías visto antes? – Preguntó Charlie, intrigado._

_-Eh… sí, una vez, hace varios años._

_-¿Qué criaturas, de qué habláis? – Preguntó Evelyn, confusa._

_-Las que tiran de los carros… ¿no las ves?_

_-Yo tampoco puedo verlas – dijo Tonks._

_-Los thestrals sólo son visibles para los que han visto morir a alguien – explicó Charlie, y le miré asombrada, estaba claro que Dumbledore se había olvidado de mencionar ese pequeño detalle cuando me estuvo hablando de esos seres –, mi abuelo murió en casa el año pasado y por eso puedo verlos. Pero, ¿dónde los habías visto tú antes de ahora? – Me preguntó – Creía que sólo había thestrals en Hogwarts… ¿habías estado antes en el colegio?_

_-Eh… – vacilé._

_-¿Fue entonces cuando conociste a Dumbledore? – Insistió, recordando lo que le había dicho durante la ceremonia de selección del año anterior._

_-S-sí… – me estaba poniendo nerviosa otra vez. _

_Por suerte, todos los estudiantes empezaron a subirse a los carros y a marchar hacia el castillo, así que les apremié para que hiciéramos lo mismo. _

_-Será mejor que nos montemos en el carro, no sea que lleguemos tarde._

_Evelyn me preguntó cómo eran los thestrals, y se los describí con todo lujo de detalles, intentando así que olvidaran el tema de cuando y porqué los había visto con anterioridad._

_Cuando entramos en el Gran Comedor ya estaba casi todo el mundo en su sitio. Tonks y Charlie fueron a sentarse con sus casas, y Evelyn y yo fuimos a la nuestra._

_Eché un vistazo a la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore mantenía una conversación con McGonagall, que le escuchaba con atención, y en el extremo más alejado de donde yo me encontraba, había un rostro desconocido._

_-Ese debe ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa – le dije a Evelyn una vez nos hubimos sentado._

_-¿El nuevo? ¿Dónde está…?_

_-Se fue a Estados Unidos._

_-Se llama Robbins – dijo un chico de tercero que estaba a mi otro lado –. Waldo Robbins, y me alegro de que él nos dé Defensa este año._

_-¿Por qué? – Pregunté, pensando que quizá sabía algo de ese hombre que indicara que iba a ser buen profesor._

_-Porque eso significa que no le han dado el puesto al grasiento Snape – nos susurró en tono confidencial._

_Fruncí el ceño y le miré con profundo desagrado. Evelyn rió a mi derecha, y yo me giré hacia Severus, que miraba hacia delante con expresión indiferente. Se celebró la ceremonia de selección de los de primero y después el banquete, y durante la cena hice que el chico que se había metido con Severus se tirase toda la sopa por encima. Dio un brinco hacia atrás y se cayó del banco, provocando las risas de todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Yo seguí comiendo tranquilamente con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios, sin girarme siquiera para ver el desastre que había provocado con un pequeñísimo movimiento de varita._


	18. 18 Visitas inesperadas

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Gaby, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape y GabrielleRickmanSnape por sus comentarios. Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – Visitas inesperadas**

_Cuando acabamos de cenar nos dirigimos cada uno a nuestras habitaciones, y a la mañana siguiente fui a encontrarme con Severus en el lago._

_-No pensaba que este año quisieras seguir con las clases de natación – comentó –. Me dio la impresión de que habías aprendido todo lo necesario el curso anterior._

_-No vengo a que me des clases, sino a nadar contigo. ¿Te molesto? _

_En vez de contestar, preguntó con una sonrisa burlona:_

_-¿También me has echado de menos esta vez?_

_-Mucho – dije, mientras me empezaba a quitar la ropa –. Los Weasley me han acribillado a preguntas. Mentir es muy difícil, tienes que tener muy buena memoria y seguir mintiendo cada vez más para dar credibilidad a las primeras mentiras que dijiste – el hombre se rió –. No sé cómo has podido hacerlo tantos años con el Lord…_

_-¿Te han tratado bien?_

_-Fenomenal, ha sido estupendo._

_-El año que viene puedes ir las dos semanas enteras._

_-No, gracias – dije, y me tiré al agua._

_Cuando emergí, comenté:_

_-He visto al nuevo profesor de defensa. Seguro que no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos._

_Su mirada se ensombreció._

_-Como si eso importara – rezongó, y saltó también, pero de cabeza._

_-He aprendido algunas cosas durante estos días – dije cuando Severus volvió a aparecer._

_-Ah, ¿sí?_

_Asentí._

_-He aprendido que los thestrals no los puedes ver si no has visto a nadie morir… y también que los hijos de squibs no suelen tener magia._

_Me miró entrecerrando los ojos._

_-¿Tú lo sabías? – Pregunté._

_-Sí._

_-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?_

_Se encogió de hombros._

_-Así que no es normal que yo sea bruja._

_-No es habitual, no, y menos que tengas una magia tan poderosa como la que tienes. _

_-¿Mi magia es poderosa? – Pregunté con orgullo._

_-Mucho. Por eso me sorprendí tanto con la demostración de magia espontánea que hiciste cuando las asistentas sociales vinieron a buscarte. Creía que tus padres eran muggles, así que pensé que tú eras…_

_-¿Una sangre sucia?_

_-No digas tonterías – masculló molesto –, pensé que tú eras una muggle también. Y no quiero que utilices ese nombre. _

_-¿Por qué?_

_En vez de contestar, siguió hablando._

_-Después me explicaste que los Collins eran en realidad squibs y me sentí intrigado. Eres un caso único._

_-¿Único? ¿En serio?_

_-Bueno, no puedo asegurar que sea único, pero desde luego, no es muy frecuente._

_-¿Por eso me acogiste?_

_-No, no fue por eso._

_-¿Entonces por qué?_

_-¿Esto qué es, un interrogatorio? ¿No habías venido a nadar? – Cortó él, irritado, y empezó a dar brazadas alejándose de mí._

-No quiso decirle por qué la había acogido.

-No, no quiso. Supongo que en el fondo lo veía como una debilidad. Siempre le costó aceptar la mejor parte de su personalidad, por extraño que parezca. Cuando a la mayoría de la gente nos cuesta reconciliarnos con nuestros defectos, él tenía problemas haciéndolo con sus virtudes.

-El profesor Snape era un hombre muy contradictorio.

-Sí, lo era – corroboro.

Estiro un poco las piernas, noto que se me ha dormido un pie y tengo que moverlo un poco para deshacerme de la molesta sensación.

-Ese día comenzaron las clases – prosigo –. Durante ese curso volvimos a compartir Pociones con los de Huffelpuff, y empezamos a compartir también Historia de la Magia con los de Slytherin. Claro que si creía que esta circunstancia iba a ayudarme a conocer gente de esa casa, estaba muy equivocada, porque las clases del profesor Binns eran tan aburridas que pocos podíamos resistir a sus soporíferas peroratas, y la mayoría de alumnos acababan con la cabeza sobre el pupitre, cosa que no propiciaba las relaciones entre estudiantes.

_El tercer día de clases, sin embargo, ocurrió algo que rompió la rutina recientemente restaurada._ _Estábamos en clase de Transformaciones convirtiendo una taza en una cuchara cuando Severus entró en el aula y le dijo algo a McGonagall en un susurro, quien asintió en silencio._

_-Señorita Severii – dijo la profesora –, haga el favor de acompañar al profesor Snape._

_Levanté la vista algo inquieta, no sabía qué podía ocurrir. Dejé la cuchara que acababa de transformar encima de mi pupitre y salí del aula con Severus._

_-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté._

_-No lo sé. Estaba en mi hora de descanso y Dumbledore me ha hecho venir a buscarte para llevarte a su despacho._

_-¿Dumbledore?_

_Asintió. Y así fue como en mi segundo año volví a visitar el despacho del director durante la primera semana. _

_Cuando llegamos allí nos llevamos una tremenda sorpresa al encontrarnos a los padres de Charlie, que me besaron cariñosamente. Arthur saludó a Severus con cierta frialdad y le presentó a Molly._

_-¿Qué ocurre, señor director? ¿Señores Weasley? – Pregunté temerosa._

_-Tranquila, Julia – dijo la amable voz del viejo, que sonaba extrañamente divertida –, no pasa nada malo. Arthur y Molly han venido a comentarme unas cosas. Me he enterado de que este verano has pasado unos días con ellos – me miró por encima de sus lentes de media luna con ojillos brillantes._

_-Sí, es cierto. Me invitaron y pasé una semana con ellos y con Tonks en La Madriguera._

_Arthur Weasley miraba a Severus como preguntándose qué pintaba él allí, pero dado que había ido a buscarme y el director no le había pedido que se retirara, él no se movió._

_-Aparte de informarme de esto, también han mostrado cierta preocupación por ti – añadió el anciano, y me puse en guardia de inmediato –, me han explicado que tu… tío… el señor… ¿cómo era?_

_-Su... Sullen – contesté casi sin aliento y sintiendo cómo el calor inundaba mis mejillas._

_-Eso es, Herbert Sullen, ¿no es así? – Asentí, y él lanzó una rápida mirada a Severus, que permanecía impasible – Me han dicho que te llevó a su casa sin siquiera mostrar interés por las personas que iban a cuidar de ti durante todos esos días. También me han contado que saben que tu tío pasa poco tiempo en casa y que no se ocupa demasiado de ti, y están preocupados porque creen que te tiene desatendida, y que tú tienes miedo de decirlo porque podría enfadarse. Están convencidos de que deberíamos hacer algo al respecto, ¿tú qué opinas de todo esto, jovencita?_

_Tragué saliva y contuve el impulso de mirar a Severus en busca de una solución, un gesto de ánimo o cualquier otra de las cosas que necesitaba en ese momento. Intenté hacer que mi voz sonara lo más segura posible y me dirigí directamente a los Weasley, ya que el director no necesitaba en realidad ninguna explicación, sólo era un mero espectador que parecía muy entretenido con lo que veía._

_-Señores Weasley, lamento haber dado tan terrible impresión de mi tío. Él no es una persona sociable, es cierto, pero les aseguro que tampoco es un ogro. Se preocupa de mí, me cuida, y pasa el mayor tiempo posible conmigo, pero es un hombre muy ocupado y a veces no tiene más remedio que marcharse a toda prisa – hice una pausa que la pelirroja aprovechó para hablar._

_-Querida, no hace falta que le defiendas – apoyó sus manos en mis hombros –, puedes decirnos la verdad, ¿acaso le tienes miedo? ¿Te ha… pegado alguna vez?_

_Me aparté de ella, nerviosa, y negué con la cabeza con vehemencia._

_-¡No, no, no! Claro que no. De verdad, no tienen de qué preocuparse, jamás me ha puesto la mano encima. Creo que quizás les di una idea equivocada de él, pero les aseguro que mi tío nunca me haría daño._

_La señora Weasley puso cara de no estar muy convencida y pareció a punto de decir algo más, pero entonces intervino Dumbledore._

_-Bueno, Molly, creo que esta jovencita ha sido muy clara en su respuesta._

_-Pero… – protestó la mujer._

_-Si has de estar más tranquila – la apaciguó –, le pediré al señor Sullen que venga a visitarme. Hablaré con él y así podré formarme una opinión objetiva del hombre. ¿Crees que tu tío accederá a hablar conmigo, Julia? – Me preguntó el anciano, ladino._

_-Estoy segura de que no habrá inconveniente, señor – contesté con aparente firmeza._

_-Bien, pues así no se hable más. Arthur, Molly, os informaré sobre lo que averigüe, y no os preocupéis, mantendré los ojos bien abiertos por el bien de nuestra joven amiga._

_El matrimonio pareció quedarse satisfecho con esta medida, se despidieron de mí afectuosamente, dijeron adiós a Severus con gesto desconcertado por verle aún allí y salieron del despacho. Cerré los ojos y suspiré aliviada, cuando los abrí, los claros iris de Dumbledore me taladraban con gran atención._

_-No quería mentirles, señor – me disculpé antes de que dijera nada –, pero me hicieron muchas preguntas y no sabía qué responder… me tuve que inventar algo._

_Levantó su mano derecha para indicar que me callara. Sonrió levemente y luego habló._

_-No siempre se puede decir toda la verdad – convino –, pero espero que te des cuenta de que las mentiras atraen a más mentiras, y normalmente lo arrastran todo a su paso. Ahora, por ejemplo, yo tendré que mentirles también a Arthur y a Molly para decirles que me he reunido con tu tío y que creo que no tienen por qué preocuparse._

_Agaché la cabeza compungida._

_-Nunca quise obligar a nadie a mentir por mi culpa. No pretendía que esto se hiciera tan grande._

_-Lo sé. Y voy a intentar atajarlo antes de que se haga mayor, pero recuerda lo que ha pasado y tenlo en cuenta en el futuro. Si no puedes decir la verdad, mejor no digas nada antes que inventarte algo que no sea cierto._

_-Pero a veces los demás no aceptan el silencio como respuesta – protesté._

_-Lo entiendo, pero es que nadie ha dicho que mantener un secreto sea fácil. Y tú sabes demasiados – miró reprobadoramente a Severus._

_-¡No le culpe a él! – Exclamé nerviosa – Él nunca me ha pedido que mintiera, ha sido sólo cosa mía._

_-Pero te ha dado mucha información que no debería haber compartido con alguien de tu edad._

_-¡Severus no es un autómata! – Salté – Llevaba a cuestas una enorme carga que usted le impuso – el hombre se me acercó por detrás y me puso las manos sobre los hombros para hacerme callar, pero no le hice caso –. ¡Es humano! ¡Tiene sentimientos! Si necesitaba hablar con alguien y sólo me tenía a mí ¿qué culpa tiene él? _

_Me detuve sin aliento. Dumbledore me miraba desde su silla con gran interés, como si fuera el fruto de un experimento que estuviera sufriendo una reacción inesperada._

_-Además – añadí, viendo que él no decía nada –, ¿qué tiene que ver lo que Severus me ha contado con todo esto? Si he tenido que mentirles a los Weasley no ha sido por las cosas que me ha explicado, sino porque en su día él me salvó de mi padre, y desde entonces tenemos que mantener en secreto que él ha estado cuidando de mí._

_Dumbledore alzó las cejas y se dispuso a decir algo pero le interrumpí._

_-Sí, ya sé que usted duda de que esa decisión fuera la correcta, sé que usted me hubiera enviado a un orfanato, pero se equivoca. Se equivoca del todo._

_El director me miró impávido._

_-Bueno, pues has dejado muy claro tu punto de vista – dijo pausadamente –, así que ya puedes irte._

_Me quedé de piedra._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Que ya puedes salir de mi despacho. No parece que haya nada que pueda hacer cambiar una determinación tan férrea como la tuya._

_Me observaba con las cejas arqueadas y aire calmado. No reaccioné._

_-Vuelve a clase, Julia – oí susurrar a Severus por encima de mi cabeza._

_Me giré y le miré, su rostro era una máscara impenetrable. Me dirigí a la puerta, confusa, y antes de abrir volví a girarme para mirar a los dos hombres, que permanecían estáticos esperando a que me fuera. Finalmente abrí la puerta y salí de allí._

_No pude concentrarme en absoluto durante el resto de las clases del día. Después de la cena me dirigí a la habitación de Severus sin pensar siquiera en que podía encontrarme con Filch por los pasillos. Por suerte no le vi por ningún lado. Cuando me hizo pasar le pregunté por lo que había ocurrido después de que me marchara del despacho de Dumbledore._

_-¿Te ha echado la bronca por mi culpa? – Pregunté, temiendo que así fuera._

_-No, no lo ha hecho – me aseguró, pero yo no podía acabar de creérmelo –, aunque me gustaría que te mordieses un poco más la lengua cuando hablas con el director. _

_Protesté diciendo que a mí también me gustaría que él se mordiese la lengua a la hora de hablar de cosas que ni le iban ni le venían. _

_-Siempre tiene que opinar sobre nosotros – añadí –, y te acusa de darme demasiada información como si eso fuera un crimen imperdonable. Tú me contabas todo lo que te pasaba cuando estabas con el Lord porque necesitabas decírselo a alguien, y a mí me encantaba que confiaras en mí. ¡Todo lo bueno que he tenido alguna vez en la vida le parece mal a él! – Concluí airada, dando una patada con el pie en el suelo. _

_Severus suspiró con aire cansado._

_-De todos modos esa no es manera de hablar con el director, Julia, tienes que mostrarle el respeto que merece. Sólo eres una estudiante._

_Le miré enfurruñada._

_-Vamos, no me mires así, sabes que tengo razón. Por suerte, y por increíble que parezca, Dumbledore no está enfadado._

_-Como si me importara un comino que se enfade o no._

_-Julia… – susurró en tono de advertencia._

_-Vaaale… no está enfadado – dije, resignada –. ¿Y qué te ha dicho cuando me he ido?_

_-Eso, pequeña cotilla, es entre el director y yo._

_-¿No me lo vas a decir?_

_-No._

_-Entonces es algo malo._

_-¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?_

_-Porque si fuera bueno podrías decírmelo._

_Sonrió con sorna._

_-Tu lógica hace aguas por todas partes, listilla. _

_-Entonces, ¿vas a dejar de explicarme cosas sólo porque a él no le parece bien que lo hagas?_

_Pensó unos segundos antes de contestar._

_-No sé, tendré que deliberar un poco sobre el asunto. Aunque sé que en el fondo tiene razón._

_Intenté protestar, pero él me atajó._

_-No te imaginas lo peligroso que es que sepas tanto sobre mi labor al lado del Señor Tenebroso, nunca debería haberte hablado de ello – interrumpió lo que yo iba a decir con una simple mirada –, fui un imprudente y un egoísta, pero ahora el daño ya está hecho y no tiene remedio, así que lo que hay que hacer es trabajar para que el secreto siga manteniéndose como tal._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿No pretenderás borrar mis recuerdos o algo así? – Dije asustada._

_-Esa es una opción que me he olvidado de mencionarle al director – dijo con una sonrisa burlona –, pero hay otra manera de conseguir nuestro objetivo que a Dumbledore le ha parecido apropiada, aunque considera que todavía eres demasiado joven para llevar a cabo esta medida._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-No te lo puedo explicar todavía. No obstante hay algo que sí te diré, y es una de las cosas que me ha comentado Dumbledore cuando has salido de su despacho: el viejo se ha mostrado encantado de que hayas pasado una semana con los Weasley este verano, le ha parecido un gran avance por tu parte._

_-¿Aunque haya coincidido casualmente con los días que tú estabas en Hogwarts?_

_-Creo que también he olvidado mencionarle ese punto – contestó con un brillo de humor en los ojos._

_Sonreí de oreja a oreja y le di un pequeño abrazo de agradecimiento. Al cabo de unos instantes, Severus volvió a hablar._

_-Creo que hoy has tenido tu primera clase de Defensa con el nuevo profesor… – comentó con desagrado – ¿Qué tal ha ido?_

_-Pues la verdad es que no lo sé – admití –. Tenía la clase por la tarde y me ha costado un poco concentrarme después de la reunión con los Weasley._

_Y lo cierto es que no me había fijado en absoluto en él, ni siquiera por la curiosidad de ver cómo era. Así que durante la siguiente clase de Defensa, le presté toda mi atención. No parecía mal profesor, solía bromear de vez en cuando, y a todos mis compañeros les cayó muy bien, pero a Severus le dije que era espantoso, y cuando el mal tiempo nos impidió nadar en el lago por las mañanas, le pedí que me diera clases de refuerzo de Defensa para contrarrestar las tremendas carencias del profesor Robbins, a lo que él accedió henchido de orgullo._

_Pasaron las semanas y Tonks seguía metiendo la pata en Pociones. La chica ponía todo su interés y yo intentaba ayudarla tanto como podía, la vigilaba mientras cortaba y mezclaba los ingredientes, y si veía que se equivocaba en algo, le echaba una mano en cuanto Severus miraba hacia otro lado, pero al final siempre acababa equivocándose en alguna tontería y todo se echaba a perder._

_-Voy a suspender Pociones, lo sé – me dijo un día en tono desesperado._

_-Es que no entiendo cómo te puede salir mal – contesté, frustrada –, estoy siempre pendiente de cada uno de los pasos que das y no veo cuál es el problema._

_-Pues imagínate lo que acabaría haciendo si tú no me ayudaras…_

_Intenté animarla diciendo que no sabía lo que iba a suceder, que quizás sí que aprobaría al final, pero cuando llegaron los primeros exámenes trimestrales, su nota en Pociones fue tan desastrosa como cabía esperar._

_-Al menos este año el profesor Snape no ha compartido tus calificaciones con las mías – dijo –, eso fue muy injusto y no me hizo ninguna gracia que rebajara tu nota para que yo aprobara._

_Me decidí a ir a hablar con Severus sobre Tonks otra vez._

_-¿Quieres volver a compartir nota con ella? – Preguntó en tono malicioso cuando saqué el tema._

_-No, no es eso. Quiero saber por qué no le salen las pociones que prepara._

_-¿No es evidente? Porque las hace mal._

_-¡Pero es que eso no es verdad! Me fijo en todo lo que hace y las va preparando bien, pero al final… al final la poción no sale..._

_-Julia, tu amiga es torpe, brusca y olvidadiza. Remueve el caldero como si estuviera quitando el polvo de su casa a la manera muggle. En ocasiones he temido que se cortara los dedos mientras acuchillaba salvajemente los ingredientes, no es capaz de recordar el orden en que se deben echar las cosas al caldero, y más de una vez ha estado a punto de tirarte encima el contenido del mismo. En definitiva, es una inútil._

_-¡No lo es! – Protesté – Además, siempre que está a punto de equivocarse en una de esas cosas… – se me escapó, y me callé de golpe._

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir? ¿Que la ayudas?_

_Le miré con expresión de culpa._

_-¿Creías de verdad que no me había dado cuenta?_

_Un leve rubor se apoderó de mis mejillas._

_-La has ayudado con cada una de las pociones que ha elaborado en mis clases, y aún así se las ha arreglado para acabar estropeándolas. No me vengas con que es injusto que la suspenda._

_Estaba a punto de replicar, pero de pronto, la puerta del despacho de Severus se abrió y entró una mujer hecha un basilisco. Era Andrómeda Tonks, precisamente, y venía seguida por un apurado Dumbledore que había sido incapaz de contenerla. La mujer ni siquiera se fijó en mí, sino que fue directamente a plantarse delante de Severus. El director me miró de reojo, registrando el hecho de que me encontraba allí, pero no dijo nada y le insistió a la mujer para que se tranquilizara. Resultó que la señora Tonks había montado en cólera al ver la bajísima nota que había sacado su hija en Pociones._

_-Justamente estábamos hablando de eso ahora – dijo Severus con calma._

_La señora Tonks parpadeó, desconcertada, y entonces fue cuando me vio._

_-¡Ah! Julia, no te había visto._

_-Resulta que la señorita Severii también me estaba preguntando por las notas de su hija – explicó él con frialdad –, y le voy a repetir lo mismo que le he dicho a ella._

_Y lo hizo. Punto por punto. Y la señora Tonks se indignó todavía más, si cabe._

_-No puedo creer nada de lo que está diciendo – dijo furiosa –, la he visto hacer pociones en casa y le salen bien, y además, si fuera tan "inútil" como usted tan groseramente ha comentado, no habría aprobado todos los exámenes el curso anterior. Es cierto que los aprobó con la nota justa, pero no suspendió ni uno sólo._

_Empecé a mirarme las manos, nerviosa, estaba claro que Tonks no le había dicho a su madre nada de lo que había sucedido con esa asignatura el año anterior._

_-Señora Tonks – replicó Severus en tono susurrante y altivo, exhibiendo una sonrisa perversa –, si su hija aprobó el curso pasado fue sólo porque compartía su nota con esta señorita de aquí – concluyó, señalándome._

_Tanto Andrómeda Tonks como Dumbledore se me quedaron mirando pasmados. Yo no sabía dónde meterme._

_-La señorita Severii – continuó él con suficiencia – obtuvo la máxima calificación en cada uno de sus exámenes, pero decidió sacrificarla para que su hija no suspendiera. Se dividieron las notas. Durante todo el año. ¿Su hija no la informó de esto?_

_Se produjo un momento de confusión durante el que la mujer no supo qué decir, después balbuceó dos o tres palabras inconexas, y cuando por fin recobró la compostura, volvió a insistir en que su hija era perfectamente capaz de preparar una poción, y que si en el colegio no lo hacía bien tenía que ser por culpa del profesor. Poco a poco fue recuperando su mal humor, y los dos acabaron enzarzados en una terrible discusión que terminó con la mujer insultando a Severus._

_-No es usted más que un asqueroso mortífago amargado, y debería estar pudriéndose en Azkaban como sus amigos en vez de dar clases a niños inocentes e influenciables._

_-¿Como mis amigos o como sus parientes? – Replicó Severus, frío como el hielo._

_Yo no sabía a qué se refería, pero la mujer se quedó lívida ante su comentario. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin decir nada, frunció las cejas y salió de allí tan bruscamente como había entrado, con Dumbledore siguiéndole los pasos de nuevo. Severus se volvió a sentar en su sitio tranquilamente y, con mirada torva, me dijo:_

_-No quiero que vuelvas a venir a quejarte de la nota de Tonks ni de la de ningún otro compañero, ¿te ha quedado claro?_

_Asentí con la cabeza, todavía asombrada por lo que acababa de presenciar._

_-¿Qué has querido decir con ese comentario sobre los mortífagos?_

_-Andrómeda es una Black – me explicó –. Bellatrix y Narcissa son hermanas suyas. Todos los Black se unieron a la causa del Lord excepto ella._

-Pero Sirius Black… – me interrumpe la señorita Lovegood.

-Por supuesto, Sirius nunca estuvo del lado de Voldemort, pero Severus no lo sabía en esos momentos. Nadie lo sabía.

-Claro – contesta con voz suave –, es cierto.

Necesito hacer una pausa para estirar las piernas, ya que el pie se me ha vuelto a dormir, y le ofrezco otra taza de té. Le parece bien y me dirijo a la cocina. Cuando la infusión está lista, pongo las tazas sobre la mesa y me vuelvo a sentar.

-Me dolió mucho escuchar esas palabras dirigidas a Severus de boca de la señora Tonks, por eso me alegré tanto de la medida que tomó Dumbledore a raíz de su visita. Después del enfrentamiento de la mujer con el profesor, impuso una nueva norma que prohibía las visitas de los padres de los estudiantes durante el curso escolar. Muchos padres criticaron duramente esta decisión, pero para mí fue un gran alivio saber que no se volvería a producir un incidente como aquél.

Hago una pausa para pensar en cómo proseguir.

-No quiero extenderme demasiado en detalles sin importancia, así que a partir de ahora pasaré a relatarle sólo lo más destacable de mis siguientes años en la escuela.

-Como desee – contesta mi entrevistadora, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Era 25 de noviembre, yo cumplía trece años, y ese día Severus siempre me regalaba algo. Esa mañana, después de nuestra clase de repaso de Defensa, me tendió un gran paquete alargado que abrí con nerviosismo: era una escoba voladora, no una de competición, sino de paseo. Yo no tenía ninguna y hasta el momento sólo había utilizado las del colegio, pero ésta era mucho más bonita y suave que las bastas escobas que se prestaban a los alumnos en las clases de vuelo.

_A la hora del desayuno, Tonks, Charlie y Evelyn se acercaron a mí para darme también un paquete cada uno. __Evelyn me regaló un espejo adulador, que nunca utilicé porque el hecho de que empezara a gritarme piropos cada vez que me miraba en él me daba bastante vergüenza; Tonks me dio__ una preciosa pulsera de plata; y Charlie un cristal aumentador que servía para ver a las hadas._

_-Porque las hadas – me explicó, entusiasmado – pueden agrandarse o menguarse a voluntad, y cuando sienten que hay algún humano cerca, se encogen hasta hacerse invisibles a simple vista. Pero si sabes dónde buscar, no tendrás ningún problema para encontrarlas con este cristal._

_Últimamente Charlie nos hablaba mucho de las criaturas mágicas, de sus costumbres y sus características principales. Había encontrado un compañero de aficiones en Hagrid y pasaba mucho rato con él. Los favoritos de ambos eran los dragones, y los dos coincidían en que su mayor deseo era tener uno como mascota en el futuro, pero a mí esas criaturas me daban un miedo atroz, y no entendía la fascinación que despertaban en el chico._

_Estos regalos me hicieron pensar de nuevo en el tema del dinero. Cuando el año anterior le había pedido a Severus una asignación semanal, sólo lo había hecho para incordiarle un poco, porque cuando tuve que comprarles regalos a mis amigos él me dio lo que necesitaba a cambio de que le ayudase a ordenar unos ficheros en su despacho. Pero no podía depender siempre de lo que él me diera, de modo que empecé a considerar necesario el tener algunos ingresos. Además, faltaban muy pocos días para el cumpleaños de Charlie, así que necesitaba dinero con rapidez. _

_Se me ocurrió que podía impartir clases de repaso de pociones a mis compañeros con peores notas a cambio de algunos sickles. Colgué carteles en los tablones de anuncios esperando que alguien contestara, y si al principio me sorprendió la gran acogida que tuvo mi propuesta, después pensé que no era para asombrarse tanto, teniendo en cuenta lo duro que era Severus en sus clases._

_Contestaron quince alumnos entre los de primero y segundo curso. Siete Gryffindors, cinco Huffelpuffs y tres Ravenclaws. Los Slytherins, siempre tan escurridizos, volvieron a escapar de mi alcance. Claro que si los rumores eran __ciertos y Severus favorecía a los de su casa en las clases, no era de extrañar que no necesitaran refuerzo en esa asignatura._

_Organicé a los chicos en tres grupos, según sus casas, y quedamos en reunirnos en sus salas comunes. Así, mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, conseguí ahorrar bastante dinero, y para el 12 de diciembre pude comprarle un regalo a mi amigo._

_Ese mismo día, mientras me dirigía a clase un poco más tarde, Dumbledore me detuvo en uno de los pasillos para preguntarme si iba a organizar de nuevo un coro de villancicos para Navidad. Le miré con fastidio, estaba claro que tampoco tenía intención de dejarnos volver a casa para las vacaciones ese año. Me quité el muerto de encima diciéndole que estaba demasiado ocupada con las clases de repaso que estaba dando como para organizar también un coro. Por la mueca que hizo el director, cualquiera diría que le había robado su alijo de caramelos de limón, pero, por suerte, no volvió a insistir sobre el tema._


	19. 19 Disfraces

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape y GabrielleRickmanSnape por sus comentarios. Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 19 – Disfraces**

_Las vacaciones llegaron y pasaron casi sin darnos cuenta, y todos mis amigos se habían ido a casa para celebrarlas. Incluso Evelyn, que el año anterior había tenido el privilegio de asistir al inigualable concierto de villancicos, había vuelto a Londres ese año. De modo que no hicimos el intercambio de regalos de Navidad hasta que todos regresaron al colegio, y me sorprendí mucho cuando Charlie me entregó un paquete de parte de sus padres que contenía un jersey con mi inicial, tejido a mano por la señora Weasley. _

_A Severus, que nunca le había hecho un regalo, tampoco le compré nada por las fiestas, porque sabía que él despreciaba ese tipo de celebraciones, y era muy capaz__ de tirarme por la cabeza lo que fuera que le hubiera comprado. Sin embargo, el nueve de enero llegó con rapidez, y en esa ocasión no se iba a librar tan fácilmente. _

_Me acerqué a su despacho para mi clase de refuerzo con él, como cada mañana, pero esta vez llevaba algo escondido tras la espalda. Cuando me hizo pasar, le saludé con un alegre "Feliz Cumpleaños", le di un par de besos y le alargué el paquete. Me miró sorprendido. _

_-Como no tengo paga semanal, no he podido comprarte nunca un regalo por tu cumpleaños – dije, en falso tono de reproche, él me miró ceñudo y me apresuré a añadir –, es sólo una broma, Severus, no te sulfures. Como iba diciendo, nunca te he regalado nada porque no tenía con qué pagarlo, pero este año sí que puedo hacerlo, así que… bueno, espero que te guste._

_Estaba tan asombrado que no contestó, deshizo el envoltorio y miró el libro que contenía. Se trataba de una edición especial de "El príncipe feliz y otros cuentos", el libro con el que me había enseñado a leer años atrás. Contenía numerosas ilustraciones de famosos artistas muggles, las filigranas de la cubierta estaban hechas de oro, y el borde de las páginas estaba asimismo recubierto de pan de oro. Se quedó de piedra al verlo._

_-Por si tienes que enseñar a leer a alguien más – bromeé con cierta timidez, temiendo que no le hubiera gustado el regalo._

_-No entra en mis planes hacerlo – murmuró, y tras una pausa añadió –. Esto es… – empezó a hojear las páginas, deteniéndose en cada ilustración – es una joya – dijo al fin, y sonreí satisfecha –. Debe haberte costado una fortuna._

_Me encogí de hombros._

_-Lo mejor para el mejor – dije sonriente._

_Severus me miró, súbitamente ceñudo._

_-No puedes gastarte tanto dinero en mí, porque ni lo merezco ni lo quiero. Debes devolverlo a la tienda de donde lo compraste._

_-¿Qué? – Abrí unos ojos como platos – ¿Pero qué dices?_

_-Es absurdo que malgastes el dinero de esa manera. No necesito que me regales nada._

_-¿No te ha gustado? – La voz me salió temblorosa, y maldije mi debilidad._

_Me miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos antes de responder._

_-No es eso, el libro es… es una maravilla. Pero no lo quiero, devuélvelo._

_-No pienso hacerlo – dije dando dos pasos hacia atrás para alejarme de él y del libro –. Si no lo quieres, tíralo, quémalo o regálaselo a la biblioteca del colegio, me da igual, pero no pienso devolverlo._

_Me giré, y estaba a punto de salir de allí corriendo, pero él me detuvo sujetándome del brazo y me hizo darme la vuelta._

_-Espera._

_Parecía indeciso sobre qué decir a continuación._

_-Yo… – miró el libro que todavía sujetaba en una mano – gracias, Julia – dijo con voz apenas audible –, es... hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me regalaba nada… es precioso._

_Sonreí algo insegura._

_-¿De verdad te ha gustado?_

_Me acarició el hombro suavemente._

_-Sí, de verdad. Pero prométeme que no volverás a gastarte tanto dinero en un regalo para mí._

_-No puedo prometerte eso, Severus – contesté con seriedad –, y tampoco quiero hacerlo. _

_Apretó los labios._

_-Tienes que entender que no necesito que me hagas regalos – dijo con calma –. No tienes que demostrarme nada._

_-No lo he hecho por eso. Tienes que entender – le parafraseé, esa era una estrategia que hacía tiempo que había adoptado, cuando la utilizaba siempre solía dejarle sin argumentos – que a mí me ha gustado hacerte un regalo. Me hubiera gustado más si sólo hubieras dicho gracias en vez de montar un drama de todo esto – bromeé –, pero, ¡qué le vamos a hacer! Contigo las cosas nunca salen como uno se imagina._

_Sonrió y se dio por vencido._

_-Eres testaruda como una maldita Gryffindor – masculló. _

_-No soy una maldita Gryffindor – repliqué._

_A partir de aquel momento no volvió a reprenderme por hacerle regalos, aunque cuando consideraba que eran demasiado caros, chasqueaba la lengua y me miraba reprobadoramente, murmuraba algunas palabras de desacuerdo y luego lo dejaba correr._

_Seguí dando clases de refuerzo a los estudiantes, había descubierto una buena fuente de ingresos, y a ellos parecía irles bien con los consejos que les daba, porque la mayoría acabó aprobando la asignatura. Cada vez se apuntaban más estudiantes, y para final de curso los grupos acabaron siendo de quince Gryffindors, once Huffelpuffs y siete Ravenclaws, y todavía ningún Slytherin. Llegaron los exámenes finales, y Tonks suspendió Pociones._

_-Quizá tendría que apuntarme a tus clases de refuerzo – dijo apesadumbrada._

_Había seguido ayudándola tanto como podía durante las clases, pero no había servido de mucho, así que pensé que quizá tenía razón, y que podría irle bien recibir clases de repaso._

_-Te daré clases el curso que viene, si quieres, pero no con el grupo de Huffelpuff, sino aparte, así podré estar sólo por ti y ver cuál es exactamente el problema._

_Quiso pagarme por las clases pero me negué en rotundo._

_-Tonks, si quiero ayudarte en Pociones es porque eres mi amiga, y no para lucrarme a tu costa – le aseguré. _

_Empezaron las vacaciones de verano y regresamos a casa. Una mañana, a mediados de julio, me desperté con cierto malestar. Sentía un fuerte dolor en el bajo vientre y me encontraba fatal. Cuando se lo dije a Severus, me miró de forma extraña y se fue inmediatamente al estudio a fabricar una poción, sin decir ni una palabra. Me quedé estupefacta por su reacción._

_-Severus – insistí –, te he dicho…_

_-Te he oído – me cortó –, te estoy preparando algo que te irá bien._

_Parecía molesto por algo y no tenía ni idea de por qué._

_-¿Y qué estás preparando? – Pregunté._

_-Una poción – contestó secamente._

_Le miré durante unos segundos, asombrada, antes de decir:_

_-Eso ya lo veo._

_-Pues entonces no preguntes tonterías._

_Fruncí las cejas, irritada, no me encontraba bien y no tenía ningunas ganas de aguantar su malhumor, así que me fui al salón a sentarme en el sofá, enfurruñada y sujetándome el vientre con las manos._

_Al cabo de un rato, Severus salió del estudio y me tendió un vaso con un líquido transparente._

_-Bebe – ordenó –. En cinco minutos te sentirás mejor._

_Le miré ceñuda, pero cogí el vaso. Mientras bebía su contenido, Severus desapareció de nuevo del salón, y al volver llevaba un libro en la mano._

_-Toma – dijo –, léetelo. Capítulo 15._

_Estaba pasmada._

_-Pero, ¿qué…?_

_-Léetelo. Tengo unos recados que hacer, cuando vuelva quiero que te lo hayas leído._

_-Pero…_

_No me dio tiempo a añadir nada más, en cuanto cogí el libro, él agarró su capa y se marchó._

_Leí el título de la portada: "Educación sexual para jóvenes". Sentí mis mejillas arder violentamente. Leí esa frase unas veinte veces antes de convencerme de que realmente decía eso, y no se trataba de una alucinación provocada por lo que me acababa de beber._

_Al abrir el libro vi el membrete de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. No me extrañó demasiado, sabía que ese libro no era de Severus, porque conocía todos los tomos de su vastísima colección._

_Fui directamente al capítulo 15 y en cuanto vi el título cerré el libro de golpe de nuevo. No necesitaba leerlo, sabía perfectamente lo que era la menstruación, claro está, casi todas las chicas de mi clase ya la tenían. Simplemente, no se me había ocurrido pensar que fuera eso lo que me pasaba, y me sentí algo avergonzada por mi torpeza. Pero entonces pensé en la actitud esquiva de Severus, en su mirada irritada y su falta de delicadeza, y me entró una risa tonta que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en unas grandes carcajadas. Le había dado vergüenza hablarme del tema, por eso se había mostrado de tan mal humor. Me desternillé de risa y decidí cobrarme mi venganza por su poco tacto._

_El hombre llegó una hora más tarde, todavía de peor humor que antes, y con una bolsa de plástico en la mano._

_-¿Lo has leído? – Preguntó._

_Le miré divertida._

_-Sí, pero tengo algunas dudas._

_Frunció tanto el ceño, que por un momento pareció tener una sola ceja._

_-¿Qué dudas puedes tener? Ahí está explicado todo perfectamente._

_-No todo – dije._

_Se removió incómodo._

_-¿Qué quieres saber? – Preguntó al cabo. _

_Estaba tan inquieto que todavía no se había quitado siquiera la capa de viaje. Sonreí._

_-Pues, para empezar, quería saber por qué no me habías enseñado nada de esto cuando me dabas clases particulares. ¿Acaso te daba vergüenza? – Solté a bocajarro._

_Arqueó las cejas inocentemente._

_-¿Vergüenza? ¡Qué tontería! Claro que no. Es sólo que… consideré que todavía eras demasiado pequeña._

_-Ya… – me mofé – bueno, me alegro de que el tema no te resulte embarazoso, porque hay aquí unas cosas que me gustaría que me aclarases… – dije, abriendo el libro por el capítulo 15 de nuevo, pero él me atajó._

_-Será mejor que se lo preguntes a Madame Pomfrey cuando volvamos a Hogwarts._

_-No puedo esperar tanto – dije, señalándome el vientre significativamente._

_Severus resopló._

_-Estoy seguro de que si te vuelves a leer el capítulo lo entenderás todo a la perfección, así que, lo siento, pero ahora mismo no puedo responder a tus preguntas, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer…_

_-¿Ah, sí? – Pregunté, con cara de sorpresa – ¿En vacaciones?_

_-Sí, en vacaciones, listilla, así que, si me disculpas… – se dirigió al estudio todavía con la capa puesta._

_Sabía perfectamente que no tenía ningún trabajo que hacer, y además, siempre que entraba en el estudio yo le acompañaba para ayudarle, así que estaba claro que sólo me había puesto una excusa para no estar conmigo, porque le asustaba que pudiera lanzarme a hacer preguntas incómodas, como era mi costumbre._

_-¿No te quitas la capa? – Pregunté con malicia._

_-Ah, sí… – balbuceó, azorado._

_Me pareció ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas y fruncí los labios para no reírme._

_-Por cierto – dijo, alargándome la bolsa –, esto es para ti. Lo vas a necesitar._

_Miré lo que había dentro y vi un paquete de compresas. Entonces sí que tuve que esforzarme de veras en ahogar una carcajada. Ahora entendía que hubiera vuelto de tan mal humor, si había tenido que ir a comprar _eso_ en una tienda muggle, debía haber pasado un mal trago._

_-Severus… – le llamé, antes de que desapareciera por la puerta._

_-¿Qué? – Gruñó._

_-Esto… ¿cómo lo has hecho? Quiero decir, ¿has llevado este libro encima a todas horas durante los últimos años a la espera de que un día te dijera…?_

_-Sí – me interrumpió –, eso he hecho. Y me ha ido bien._

_Me aguanté de nuevo las ganas de reír._

_-No sabía que pudieras sacar en préstamo un libro de la biblioteca por tanto tiempo – comenté._

_-No… eh… no lo he sacado en préstamo… al menos no de esa manera – contestó._

_-¿Lo has robado?_

_Me fulminó con la mirada._

_-No lo he robado, listilla, sólo lo he… lo pienso devolver, ahora que ya te lo has leído – concluyó._

_-Oh, no lo devuelvas todavía – le pedí –. Hay capítulos muy interesantes, como este en el que explica detalladamente…_

_Severus se acercó a mí en unas rápidas zancadas y me arrancó el libro de las manos._

_-Ya has leído todo lo que necesitabas leer en él – rezongó, cerrándolo y poniéndoselo bajo el brazo –. Y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a trabajar._

_Le dejé ir porque le vi muy apurado. Me quedé en el sofá, riendo por lo bajo al imaginarme su azoramiento al comprar las compresas y al hurtar el libro de la biblioteca. ¡Claro que no lo había pedido en préstamo! ¿Con qué cara hubiera sido capaz de pedírselo a Madame Pince?_

_El caso es que para mi transformación en toda una mujercita tuve que apañármelas sola, porque Severus no me resultó de mucha ayuda. Si hubiera ocurrido durante el curso, hubiera sido más fácil, ya que siempre podía contar con Madame Pomfrey, o incluso con McGonagall o Sprout, de ser necesario, pero no había sido así. Sin embargo, la incomodidad de Severus me hizo tanta gracia, que valió la pena._

_Los Weasley volvieron a invitarme a ir unos días a su casa por verano, y acepté encantada pasar la última semana con ellos. Quien me abrió esa vez cuando llegué a La Madriguera fue Arthur Weasley. Su mujer se mostró contrariada porque mi tío había tenido que irse con prisas otra vez y no había podido pasar a saludarles, pero estaba mucho más tranquila desde que Dumbledore le había asegurado que había hablado con él y que le parecía un mago respetable y digno de confianza. Pasamos una semana muy agradable, y el señor Weasley volvió a aprovechar para preguntarme sobre algunos objetos muggles mientras su mujer no estaba delante._

_-Esto es un teléfono – dije –, sirve para que las personas puedan hablar entre ellas aunque estén a una gran distancia._

_-Y ¿por qué no funciona?_

_-Es que necesita estar conectado a la red de teléfonos estatal, y en La Madriguera no hay línea telefónica._

_El hombre hizo una mueca de decepción, entonces apareció su mujer y le pidió que dejara de agobiarme con sus trastos muggles._

_Se acabó el verano y se reanudaron las clases. Waldo Robbins fue sustituido por otro profesor, porque había entrado en una profunda depresión y tuvo que ser ingresado una temporada en San Mungo. La sustituta era una mujer rubia con un moño alto y gesto adusto que se llamaba Josephine Leatherstone. Tenía los labios finos y las mejillas siempre sonrosadas, y a Severus le dije que me parecía espantosa, aunque en realidad no estaba tan mal._

_Ese año no sucedió nada relevante, aparte de que por fin los Ravenclaw compartimos clase con Slytherin en Pociones, y entonces me di cuenta de que lo que todo el mundo decía era verdad:_

_-Veo que los rumores de tu favoritismo por los alumnos de tu casa son ciertos – le dije a Severus tras la segunda clase de Pociones del curso._

_-Tonterías – replicó él, con una sonrisa maligna en los labios._

_Aproveché para intentar entablar amistad con alguien de Slytherin, pero eran gente con la que costaba intimar, ya que eran bastante reservados, y sólo conseguí congeniar con un par de ellos: Calvin Greengrass, un chico rubio de ojos verdes que era muy agradable y siempre hablaba con suma educación, y una muchacha llamada Malia Rowndtree, que a partir del segundo trimestre se apuntó a mis clases de repaso de Pociones. Como era la única Slytherin que tenía, la invité a unirse al grupo de Ravenclaw._

_Durante el curso me porté tan bien como pude para que el director no tuviera queja de mí, pero no conmoví ni un ápice a Dumbledore, y no nos dio permiso para volver a casa por Navidad tampoco ese año, ni el siguiente, durante el cuarto curso, y que también transcurrió sin nada digno de mención, excepto que Percy Weasley ingresó ese año en el colegio, que Tonks y Charlie empezaron a salir juntos, igual que Evelyn empezó a salir con un compañero de clase que se llamaba Mike y que accedía a todos los deseos de la chica como si no tuviera voluntad propia, y que Severus empezó a darme clases de oclumancia – ese era el método que él y Dumbledore habían acordado para proteger todos los secretos que él me había confiado –. La otra cosa destacable de cuarto fue que la profesora Leatherstone se casó con un riquísimo mago austríaco y fue a vivir con él a su país, por lo que tuvo que ser __reemplazada por Steve Goldberg en la asignatura de Defensa, quién a su vez, al año siguiente contrajo una extraña enfermedad tropical durante su viaje de vacaciones que lo incapacitó para seguir ejerciendo de profesor en Hogwarts. _

Hago una leve pausa y la joven me mira con interés.

-¿Pasamos entonces directamente a quinto curso?

-Sí, creo que será mejor así – contesto –, esos fueron años tranquilos y sin muchos cambios: estudiaba mucho, me portaba más o menos bien, en verano pasaba la última semana con los Weasley y con Tonks, y por las mañanas seguía nadando con Severus en el lago o me daba clases de repaso, tanto de Defensa como de las materias en las que flojeaba más, ya que cada vez el nivel de estudios era más alto, lógicamente, y había algunas asignaturas que se me resistían un poco. Sin embargo, de quinto hay varios sucesos que me gustaría relatarle. Empezaré por indicar que la profesora de Defensa ese año fue una enérgica y menuda mujer llamada Malvina Strong. Tenía una voz chillona y repelente que se te incrustaba en el cerebro y te fundía las neuronas, así que, al contrario que con los anteriores, en esa ocasión no tuve que exagerar en absoluto para decirle a Severus que odiaba a la nueva profesora.

_La mujer, además, le había cogido un apego especial precisamente a él, se sentaba siempre a su lado a la hora de las comidas y seguía al profesor dondequiera que fuera, a pesar de su constante rechazo y sus comentarios mordaces, lo que me ponía todavía más nerviosa. Por suerte, a la hora en que Severus y yo acostumbrábamos a pasar un rato juntos ni siquiera ella se había levantado todavía, y no corríamos el riesgo de que nos viera. _

_En otro orden de cosas, Evelyn dejó a Mike durante el paréntesis vacacional y se hizo novia de un Huffelpuff llamado Gurmeet que tenía unos preciosos ojos almendrados y una sonrisa encantadora. Además, desde el curso anterior, la chica había adquirido la molesta costumbre de intentar emparejarme con todo bicho viviente, y me había presentado ya a unos cuantos chicos sin que se lo pidiera, pero yo no estaba interesada en ninguno de ellos. Sin embargo, ella insistía incansable. _

_En una de las visitas a Hogsmeade, prácticamente me obligó a ir con uno de los golpeadores del equipo de Gryffindor, que era un muchacho moreno, alto y robusto, tan guapo como estúpido, y que no sabía hablar de otra cosa que de Quidditch. La cita fue un desastre, al menos para mí, pero al volver del pueblo, mientras avanzábamos por uno de los pasillos del colegio, el joven decidió tomarse confianzas y poner su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Tomé su mano para apartarla y librarme de él, pero entonces Severus apareció inesperadamente por una esquina y nos encontró en una situación que invitaba a la confusión. Al vernos tan juntos puso una cara extraña durante un segundo, pero enseguida se recompuso y frunció el ceño._

_-Esto es un colegio, no el salón de té de Madame Tudipié – nos reprendió –. Diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw y para… – cuando se dio cuenta de que el muchacho llevaba los colores rojo y dorado me lanzó una rápida mirada de irritación – para Gryffindor._

_Severus se alejó de nosotros a largas y furiosas zancadas y de pronto, por algún motivo, ya no tuve ningún interés en quitar el brazo del joven de encima de mis hombros, ni tampoco de librarme de él, sino todo lo contrario._

_-¿Qué tal si me siento contigo en vuestra mesa durante la cena, Ralph? – Pregunté._

_-Por mí encantado – contestó con su hermosa y bobalicona sonrisa._

_Así que empecé a salir con Ralph. Durante las comidas me sentaba a su lado y él hablaba de Quidditch mientras yo no le escuchaba y miraba constantemente a la mesa de profesores, dónde a Severus la profesora Strong le comía la oreja sin cesar mientras él mantenía la vista fija al frente, y de tanto en tanto, la desviaba en nuestra dirección con el ceño fruncido._

_Llegó Halloween y Ralph me pidió que fuera su pareja para el baile. Desde tercero sabía que tenía que participar en la maldita fiesta me gustase o no, porque en segundo curso me quise pasar un poco de lista y a Dumbledore no le hizo ninguna gracia, y es que, si bien durante el curso las cosas iban más o menos bien entre el anciano y yo, cuando llegaban las fiestas aparecían los problemas. Esos eran los momentos en los que lo que yo deseaba y lo que deseaba el director entraba siempre en conflicto._

_Lo que sucedió en segundo curso fue esto: Dumbledore nos había dejado ya bien claro que la asistencia a la fiesta era obligatoria para Severus y para mí, así que no tuvimos más remedio que obedecer. Sin embargo, en ningún momento había impuesto más condiciones que esa, por lo que cuando le pregunté a él de qué se iba a disfrazar y me contestó que no pensaba hacerlo, decidí no disfrazarme yo tampoco. Era mi manera de protestar por obligarnos a ir, y además, todavía no había olvidado el desastre de mi intento de disfraz del año anterior._

_La fiesta en sí no estuvo mal. Bailé con Charlie, y con Bill, y estuve mucho rato charlando con Tonks y con Evelyn. De vez en cuando me escapaba disimuladamente hasta el rincón dónde estaba Severus y le ofrecía una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla._

_-¿Todo bien, profesor? – Le decía._

_-Inmejorable – respondía él con cara de hastío. _

_Y entonces yo volvía con mis amigos. Una de las veces que fui hasta él me dijo:_

_-Esto es una porquería – señaló la jarra –, no me traigas más. Que conste que si no bebo algo más decente lo hago sólo por ti._

_-Lo sé – contesté con una amplia sonrisa._

_A Dumbledore, no obstante, no le pasó por alto mi muda protesta y al día siguiente nos convocó para informarnos de que a una fiesta de disfraces se ha de ir, de hecho, disfrazado, y que esperaba que el siguiente año solucionáramos el tema de la indumentaria. Como siempre, el director le echó la culpa a él:_

_-Es evidente que ella imita todo lo que haces, Severus, si tú no te disfrazas, ella tampoco. Así que quiero que el año que viene cumpláis los dos._

_Severus a su vez me riñó a mí._

_-¿Por qué diablos no te has disfrazado? Ahora ese viejo loco me va a obligar a hacer el ridículo el año que viene por Halloween, y todo porque tú no sabes tomar tus propias decisiones._

_-¿Que no sé tomar mis propias decisiones? – Me ofusqué – ¡Sois vosotros los que no me dejáis tomarlas! Todo lo que hago le parece mal a Dumbledore, ¡estoy harta!_

_Y lo estaba, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar el estado de las cosas, así que nos vimos obligados a dar nuestro brazo a torcer, y a partir de tercero nos tuvimos que disfrazar. Sin embargo, mi problema justo antes de la fiesta siempre era el mismo: no sabía qué ponerme, por lo que acababa acudiendo a Severus en el último minuto para que me diese alguna idea, entonces él se molestaba y decía que bastante tenía con pensar en su propio disfraz, pero al final siempre solía sugerirme algo que me parecía acertado. _

_En tercero me disfracé de Sherezade, y él de monje franciscano. Cuando le vi con el hábito marrón, la capucha cubriéndole la cabeza y el cordón anudado a su cintura, no pude evitar echarme a reír, pero él aguantó con estoicismo mis insolentes carcajadas. _

_En cuarto curso me vestí de ninfa acuática, y él de cura católico, con alzacuellos incluido._

_-¿Es que piensas probar todos los disfraces religiosos que existen? – Me burlé. _

_-Pienso ponerme lo que me dé un aspecto menos ridículo – replicó él, molesto –. Al menos, los curas católicos van vestidos negro, por lo que no se me verá tan distinto de como voy siempre._

_De modo que ese Halloween de quinto curso tuve las mismas dudas de siempre a la hora de escoger disfraz, y cuando todos empezaron a arreglarse decidí ir a ver a Severus para que me ayudase de nuevo. Llamé a la puerta y escuché su voz al otro lado, que sonó exasperada._

_-¡Ya le he dicho que no voy a necesitar ninguna pareja para el baile, señorita Strong!_

_Mi mano se quedó helada frente a la madera a medio golpear. No sabía si me lo había dicho a mí pensando que era la profesora, o si verdaderamente la mujer estaba dentro con él y estaba hablando con ella, de modo que esperé unos segundos antes de decir:_

_-Soy yo, profesor, la señorita Severii._

_El hombre entreabrió la puerta con mirada torva, sólo unos centímetros, lo justo para comprobar si era yo realmente. Cuando vio que sí lo era la abrió del todo y fue hacia dentro otra vez._

_-Parece que has tenido… – me detuve en seco cuando me di cuenta de cómo iba vestido._

_Llevaba túnica, sí, pero no la suya negra habitual, sino una de color crudo, y por encima llevaba una pieza de tela en color teja que le cubría el hombro y el brazo izquierdos._

_-¡Vaya! – dije, asombrada – ¿De qué vas?_

_-¿Acaso no lo ves? – Contestó malhumorado – Voy de senador romano._

_Me acerqué a él y le levanté la túnica un poco por la parte de abajo._

_-Creía que los romanos de la época imperial llevaban una falda más corta._

_Gruñó y me quitó el trozo de túnica que había cogido para dejarlo caer de nuevo hasta los tobillos._

_-No es una falda, listilla, y no siempre la llevaban corta. También vestían túnicas hasta los pies, si te hubieras leído alguno de los libros de historia que hay en casa, lo sabrías. _

_-Pues yo creo que a la profesora Strong le gustaría más que llevaras la falda por aquí – dije, volviendo a levantarle las ropas, esta vez más aún, hasta la altura de sus rodillas._

_Me dio un manotazo para que las soltara._

_-Muy graciosa._

_-¿Y qué es eso que llevas en los pies? – Dije divertida._

_Volvió a gruñir._

_-Son sandalias de cuero, ¿es que no lo ves?_

_Me llevé una mano a la boca para evitar reír._

_-Bueno, quizás la profesora se contente con verte los pies – dije, burlona._

_-Vale – dijo con aspereza –, esto es ridículo, ya lo sé, pero si Dumbledore se ha puesto tan firme con el tema es sólo culpa tuya, así que será mejor que no te rías o lo lamentarás._

_Me esforcé por controlarme._

_-Además, preferiría que no mencionases a la profesora Strong, ya tengo bastante con aguantarla todo el día. ¿Sabes que ha tenido la desfachatez de venir antes a pedirme que baile con ella?_

_Estuve a punto de reír otra vez, pero se le veía tan disgustado que me mordí el labio para impedirlo. Sin embargo, al fijarme más en él no pude evitar comentar un detalle:_

_-Oye, Severus, no creo que en la antigua Roma llevaran un corte de pelo como el tuyo, ¿sabes?_

_Me fulminó con la mirada._

_-Si piensas que voy a ponerme una estúpida peluca o a cambiar el estilo de mi peinado estás muy equivocada. Me da exactamente lo mismo cómo llevaran el cabello en la antigua Roma, mi disfraz ya está perfecto así – entonces reparó en mí –. ¿Y tú por qué no estás disfrazada?_

_-Es que no sé qué ponerme… ¿crees que podrías lanzarme algún hechizo?_

_-Eso sería trampa. Se trata de disfrazarse, no de cambiarse la apariencia con magia._

_-Tonks siempre utiliza su capacidad metamórfica para disfrazarse para el baile._

_-Pues tu amiga Tonks es una tramposa._

_Entonces se me ocurrió una idea._

_-¿Y no podrías transformar la ropa que llevo en otra cosa, igual que hiciste en primero, cuando convertiste mi ropa interior en un bañador?_

_Suspiró._

_-Eso también sería trampa._

_-Vamos, Severus, por favor, no sé qué diablos ponerme y la fiesta es en un par de horas._

_-¿Y no tendrías que haberlo pensado antes? Siempre lo dejas para el último momento._

_Puse ojos de cachorrito abandonado y al final, aunque a regañadientes, cedió. Me preguntó en qué quería que las transformara, pero no se me ocurría nada. Entonces él tuvo una idea, lanzó un hechizo a mi ropa, y al instante se convirtió en un vestido de Geisha. Me miré a mí misma en el espejo, encantadísima con la idea de Severus, y volví a mi habitación para pintarme la cara, arreglarme el pelo y que mi disfraz quedase completo._

_Me presenté bastante animada a la fiesta, pero en cuanto entré en el Gran Comedor, y me di cuenta de que Malvina Strong ya se había apalancado al lado de Severus, me exasperé y ya no pude dejar de observarles con irritación en todo el rato. La profesora estuvo toda la noche pegada a él, agarrándole del brazo y hablándole sin parar, mientras el hombre miraba al frente con una expresión amargada en el rostro._

_Bailé un poco con Ralph y descubrí que ese vestido no era precisamente el más cómodo para moverse con libertad, así que cuando Charlie, Bill y Calvin me invitaron también, sólo acepté bailar una canción con cada uno, y después me fui a sentar. Ralph se enfadó conmigo, porque al parecer había tenido la intención de pasarse toda la fiesta bailando, pero yo me había puesto de muy mal humor y no hice caso de sus protestas._

_Tonks y Evelyn vinieron a sentarse con nosotros cuando sus pies necesitaron descansar un poco, mientras Charlie y Gurmeet fueron a buscarles unas bebidas a sus parejas._

_-¿Te has fijado en la profesora Strong? – Me preguntó Tonks – Parece que quiera ligar con el profesor Snape._

_En ese preciso momento, vi cómo la mujer ponía una mano sobre el hombro contrario al brazo de Severus que tenía sujeto, dándole así una especie de abrazo casual, él se giró de golpe hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, pero no la apartó._

_-Sí, lo parece… – dije enojada._

_-Y vestida como va no creo que le cueste mucho – añadió Evelyn._

_Y es que la ropa de la mujer dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Se había disfrazado de india americana, llevaba una tira de ante en el pecho y una minúscula faldita de flecos también de ante. El resto era sólo su piel expuesta para ser vista._

_-Debería tener un poco de vergüenza y no exhibirse de ese modo – refunfuñé._

_-Pues no creo que a él le moleste, porque no veo que se aleje de ella… – apuntilló Evelyn._

_-Él está agobiadísimo, es ella la que no se despega de su lado, ¿no lo ves? – Casi grité._

_-¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? – Preguntó la chica, extrañada de mi reacción._

_Sin saber por qué, me ruboricé de golpe._

_-A mí nada… – balbuceé – es que la profesora Strong no me cae muy bien… sólo eso._

_De pronto me levanté, cogí a Ralph de la mano, le arrastré justo delante de donde estaban los dos profesores, y me puse a bailar con él durante el resto de la noche a pesar del maldito e incómodo vestido de geisha._


	20. 20 Celos

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape y seika por sus comentarios. Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 20 - Celos**

Luna Lovegood parece divertida con lo que le acabo de explicar sobre la fiesta de disfraces.

-Estaba usted celosa – me dice con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Sí, lo estaba. Aunque aún no era consciente de ello – contesto, sonriendo a mi vez –, sólo me sentía confusa y enfadada con esa mujer que quería acaparar la atención de Severus. Todavía no me había dado cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia el hombre habían ido cambiando poco a poco, al fin y al cabo en esos momentos no tenía más que quince años.

_A la mañana siguiente fui a su despacho a nuestra clase de refuerzo, y en cuanto me abrió la puerta comenté en tono casual:_

_-Parece que el disfraz de romano tuvo éxito ayer._

_Él me miró con cara de perplejidad._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Bueno, tuviste toda la noche a Pocahontas para ti solo._

_Gruñó y frunció los labios con irritación._

_-Estaba guapa con ese vestido, ¿no? – Insistí, pero él siguió sin responder a mi provocación – Supongo que este año no te molesta tanto el no ocupar el puesto de profesor de Defensa._

_Su expresión se endureció aún más._

_-¿Qué insinúas?_

_-Pues que si tú impartieras esa materia, tu novia no estaría en Hogwarts…_

_Su reacción fue tan rápida que me sobresaltó. Se plantó delante de mí y me sujetó de los brazos firmemente._

_-Escúchame bien, niña estúpida, no toleraré ninguna impertinencia de tu parte, y menos teniendo en cuenta que tú estás perdiendo el tiempo con un inútil Gryffindor de mucho músculo y poco cerebro. Pensaba que eras más inteligente que eso._

_Hacía muchos años que no le veía tan enfadado conmigo, y no acababa de entender los motivos de su indignación pero, curiosamente, me sentí feliz de haber provocado esa reacción en él._

_-Ralph es muy guapo, muchas chicas se vuelven locas por él y dicen que tengo mucha suerte de que se haya fijado en mí – Severus resopló –. No sé qué tienes en contra suyo._

_-¿Aparte de que es un imbécil integral? – Dijo, todavía aferrándome los brazos con fuerza – ¿De que dedica más tiempo a mirarse en el espejo que a estar por ti? ¿De que es un Gryffindor presuntuoso e inútil que si no confunde su varita con la escoba es porque se ha grabado su nombre en esta última para diferenciarlas?_

_Ante este comentario tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no reírme, porque era cierto que Ralph había grabado su nombre en su escoba, aunque no lo había hecho por ese motivo, claro está. Me decidí a contraatacar._

_-¿Y qué me dices de tu _amiga_, la profesora Strong? Como todos los demás profesores de Defensa no sabe absolutamente nada de la materia. Y esa voz que tiene que es como un tenedor rascando el fondo del plato, ¡es para volverse loco! Además, te sigue por todas partes como un perrito faldero, es vergonzoso._

_Severus esbozó una sonrisa perversa._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás celosa porque no eres tú quién me persigue ahora? – Sentí un ligero rubor cubriendo mis mejillas, pero nada más decir esto él pareció arrepentirse terriblemente de haberlo hecho, frunció el ceño y se apartó de mí con brusquedad. _

_Se produjo un minuto de incómodo silencio y después él murmuró:_

_-Puedes salir con quién te plazca, no es asunto mío. Sólo esperaba que tuvieras mejor criterio, puedes aspirar a mucho más que a un Gryffindor cabeza hueca._

_No respondí, ya que en realidad Ralph me traía sin cuidado. Lo que a mí me interesaba saber era otra cosa, y es que, a pesar de que no se le veía muy cómodo cuando estaba con la profesora, lo cierto era que no la había apartado de su lado en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el colegio. La mujer seguía acosándole, y si él hubiera querido realmente librarse de ella, estaba segura de que ya lo habría conseguido hacía tiempo. De modo que me olvidé de Ralph y seguí con el tema de la profesora Strong._

_-Yo también esperaba que tú no fueras tan incauto como para caer en las burdas redes de esa mujerzuela._

_Me miró con severidad._

_-No olvides que estás hablando de una profesora, Julia – me reprendió –, no toleraré que hables así de un colega. Debes ser más respetuosa._

_Le miré enfurruñada, resultaba irónico que él dijera eso cuando siempre era el primero en despreciar a todos los profesores de Defensa. Sin embargo, no repliqué. Severus seguía evitando dar una respuesta, así que decidí preguntárselo directamente:_

_-¿Estás con ella o no?_

_Su rostro no mostró expresión alguna._

_-¿Y qué si lo estoy?_

_Un sabor amargo me vino a la boca y no pude continuar hablando. Nos miramos durante largo rato en silencio, después me giré hacia la puerta, la abrí y antes de salir me giré y dije:_

_-Tú también eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero creía que tenías suficiente confianza en mí como para poder contestarme a una simple pregunta como la que te he hecho._

_Y me fui de allí con una sensación muy desagradable en la boca del estómago. A partir de ese momento, me fijé en que a la hora de la comida Severus ya no miraba al frente, sino que prestaba toda su atención a la conversación inagotable de la profesora Strong, y no sólo eso, sino que muchas veces era él quien hablaba con ella. _

_Ese fue el comienzo de una temporada en la que yo siempre estaba de muy mal humor, me enfadaba y protestaba por todo, y empecé a portarme fatal en las clases de Pociones, tanto, que Severus un día decidió castigarme a limpiar los calderos sin guantes después de clases. Él no podía imaginárselo, pero esa fue una muy mala idea por su parte, porque entonces me di cuenta de que si me castigaba, significaba que debía pasar más tiempo con él para cumplir el castigo, y mientras estuviera conmigo no estaría con la profesora Strong, con lo cual, empecé a portarme mal en todas sus clases._

_Él estaba furioso conmigo, incapaz de comprender mi cambio de actitud, se pasaba todo el tiempo reprendiéndome y no entendía porqué insistía en provocar que me castigara. Se exasperó tanto por mi mal comportamiento que fue a hablar con Dumbledore para que le ayudase a encontrar una solución, y en la siguiente clase de Pociones, cuando provoqué un pequeño desastre al derribar mi caldero, me hizo quedar un momento después de que todos los demás hubieran salido._

_-¿Qué tengo que limpiar hoy? – Dije, insolente._

_-Lo que sea que Filch te ordene que limpies – respondió él con calma absoluta._

_-¿Filch? ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver él en esto?_

_-Vas a cumplir tu castigo con él. A partir de ahora será así cada vez que te portes mal._

_-¿Cómo? – Exclamé, indignada – ¿Me vas a enviar a cumplir castigo con ese squib?_

_Me miró con una expresión que no supe interpretar._

_-He hablado con Dumbledore y me ha informado de que sólo te portas mal en mi clase, ¿a qué se debe eso?_

_-No me porto mal, es que el profesor me tiene manía – me burlé, y él entrecerró los ojos._

_-Pues el director tiene otra teoría al respecto, ¿sabes? – Comentó –. Está convencido de que lo haces para llamar mi atención. _

_Fruncí el ceño._

_-¿Y él qué sabrá? – Repliqué._

_-Creo que tiene razón – contestó duramente –. Por eso, a partir de ahora cumplirás tus castigos con Filch._

_Protesté, grité, pataleé, e intenté disuadirle de todas las maneras que se me ocurrieron, pero él se mostró firme, así que al final me levanté para salir del aula, irritada. Sin embargo, antes de que me diera la vuelta para irme, añadió:_

_-Dumbledore me ha dicho también otra cosa. Ha sugerido que si sigues comportándote así, lo mejor será que el año que viene te envíe a Durmstrang a cursar sexto. Cree que quizá te convendría pasar un tiempo alejada de mí._

_-¿QUÉ? – Grité, hecha una furia – ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Tú no me puedes hacer eso! ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera plantearte esa posibilidad?_

_-Depende de ti, Julia. De que te comportes en las clases o no._

_Temblaba de rabia. No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, me lo quedé mirando, asombrada, durante varios minutos en los que ninguno de los dos añadió nada más. _

_Al final decidí que era inútil discutir eso con él, porque con quién debía hablar era con el director, así que me fui dando un sonoro portazo y me dirigí al despacho de Dumbledore. Estaba completamente ofuscada y traté de calmarme durante el camino, porque no quería estropear más las cosas. _

_Cuando estuve ante el director, le pregunté sin rodeos si había dicho en serio lo de enviarme a Durmstrang._

_-Por supuesto que sí, Julia, creo que podría irte bien pasar un tiempo fuera. ¿Sabes por qué?_

_No contesté._

_-Porque no has logrado vencer tu dependencia de Severus, por eso – dijo –. Un año alejada de él te ayudará a poner las cosas en perspectiva._

_-¡Claro que tengo dependencia de él! – Dije intentando con poco éxito controlar mi monumental enfado – Es lo único que tengo, mi única familia, ¿cómo no voy a…? _

_El anciano me miraba con una expresión plácida que me exasperó, como si considerara que lo que le estaba diciendo no hiciera más que darle la razón. De modo que cerré los ojos unos segundos para intentar calmarme y cambié el tono de mi voz._

_-Por favor, le ruego que no me separe de él._

_-Este año has estado causando problemas en su clase, jovencita – me reprendió –, creo que hay alguna cosa que no va bien, y quizás algo de distancia te ayudaría…_

_-¡No! No me ayudaría… señor – suavicé más mi tono –. Si usted hace que me envíe a Durmstrang… – agaché la cabeza – no pueden enviarme allí._

_-Es un colegio muy cualificado._

_-Eso no me importa – mascullé –, si me envía allí… dejaré mis estudios._

_El anciano me miró con los ojos muy abiertos._

_-¿Renunciarías a tus estudios por no ir a Durmstrang?_

_Asentí con la cabeza, muy seria. Parecía impresionado. Se quedó unos minutos en silencio evaluando la situación antes de hablar de nuevo._

_-¿No crees que tu reacción es algo desproporcionada, Julia? – Dijo al fin, en tono calmado – Estamos hablando de pasar solamente un año fuera._

_-Es que no lo entiende – protesté –, desde que he llegado aquí no ha hecho más que intentar que pase menos tiempo con él, como si fuera algo malo que le aprecie por haber cuidado de mí todos estos años._

_-Claro que no es malo que le _aprecies…_ – dijo, poniendo un extraño énfasis en esta palabra._

_-He hecho todo lo que me ha pedido, me he relacionado con la gente, tengo amigos de varias casas, cosa que la mayoría de estudiantes no pueden decir, ya que sólo se relacionan con los de su mismo escudo. Y hasta estoy saliendo con un chico…_

_-Ah, ¿sí? – Preguntó alzando las cejas._

_-… de Gryffindor, sí._

_Sus ojos azules relucían con un brillo juguetón mientras me observaban atentamente._

_-¿Por qué te portas mal en Pociones?_

_Me quedé con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir._

_-No… no lo sé – murmuré al fin._

_Asintió lentamente con la cabeza._

_-Yo creo que sí._

_-Quizás… – balbuceé – sea por mi edad, ya sabe, estoy en plena adolescencia… debo estar pasando por una época rebelde._

_Volvió a asentir, pero insistió:_

_-¿Por qué _sólo_ te portas mal en Pociones, Julia?_

_Consideré que no tenía sentido seguir mintiendo, porque estaba claro que él sabía la respuesta. Agaché la cabeza._

_-Porque así puedo pasar más tiempo con Severus – admití._

_Parecía muy satisfecho con mi contestación, porque no dejaba de mover la cabeza arriba y abajo pensativamente con una pequeña sonrisa sibilina en los labios, cosa que me irritó, y volví a hablar:_

_-Si al menos nos dejara volver a casa por Navidad y compartir unos días juntos, no necesitaría llamar su atención siempre que pudiera._

_-¿Te parecen insuficientes las vacaciones de verano?_

_-Sí – dije con escueta honestidad._

_El hombre suspiró, sacó dos caramelos de su bolsillo, me ofreció uno, que rechacé y lo volvió a guardar, desenvolvió el que quedaba con parsimonia y se lo metió en la boca._

_-Está bien, hagamos una cosa. Si te portas bien y demuestras que te lo has ganado, no tendrás que ir a Durmstrang el año que viene... y yo me pensaré lo de daros permiso para volver a casa durante las fiestas de Navidad._

_Respiré aliviada._

_-Me portaré bien, señor, ya lo verá._

_Volvió a asentir en silencio, me despedí de él y salí de su despacho mucho más tranquila que como había entrado._

_Cumplí mi castigo con Filch con toda mi buena voluntad, y no volví a causar problemas en las clases de Pociones, con lo que Severus volvió a relajarse un poco conmigo._

_Él siguió hablando con la señorita Strong durante las comidas, y cada vez parecía menos incómodo con ella, así que yo continué con Ralph, porque esa era una forma de fastidiarle sin contravenir las normas del colegio. _

_Fui con el chico a todas las salidas a Hogsmeade. Como no podía hablar con él de nada, porque no teníamos muchas cosas en común, solíamos pasar un rato besuqueándonos en el salón de té de Madame Tudipié, y cuando me agobiaba, salíamos a dar una vuelta. _

_Ralph me insistía para que fuera a verle cuando jugaba a Quidditch, pero yo siempre me negaba, hasta que en el último partido de la temporada les tocó jugar contra Slytherin y acepté ir, segura de que Severus asistiría también al campo._

_-¿En serio? – Dijo con alegría – ¿Vendrás a verme?_

_-Claro que sí – contesté –, si no voy ahora no tendré otra oportunidad hasta el curso que viene, ¿no?_

_Ralph se puso tan contento que me abrazó y me elevó en el aire, girando una vez sobre sí mismo mientras me sujetaba, y cuando me volvió a depositar en el suelo, me dio un largo y apasionado beso, apretándome más contra su cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y me dejé hacer, y de pronto me encontré pensando qué pasaría si Severus apareciese en ese momento por el pasillo y nos sorprendiese en plena explosión de fogosidad del chico. Seguramente chasquearía la lengua y le restaría puntos a nuestras casas, y yo, recordando lo que él me contestó cuando le pregunté por la profesora Strong, le diría: "¿Qué pasa, estás celoso porque no eres tú el que me está besando?". Entonces él frunciría el ceño y yo me lanzaría a besarle con pas…_

_Me aparté del chico con brusquedad, asustada de mí misma. ¿Realmente había estado pensando en besar a Severus? Ralph me miró desconcertado._

_-¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo._

_Vacilé, todavía aturdida por los inesperados pensamientos que me habían asaltado segundos antes. Me pasé la mano por la frente para intentar aclarar un poco mis ideas y noté que me temblaba ligeramente._

_-Na-nada… – titubeé – es que me acabo de acordar de que tengo que entregar un trabajo esta tarde que no he terminado todavía._

_Me di la vuelta para alejarme de él, pero me detuve en seco, me volví a girar y besé de nuevo al chico, intentando quitarme de encima el recuerdo de lo que había pasado. Cerré los ojos otra vez, pero no volví a imaginarme nada extraño, y cuando me separé de él suspiré aliviada._

_Ralph sonrió encantado, supongo que no estaba muy acostumbrado a que ese gesto saliera de mí. Fruncí levemente los labios, sintiéndome culpable sin saber muy bien por qué, me despedí del chico y me fui corriendo a mi sala común._

_Estuve toda la tarde dándole vueltas a lo que había ocurrido, sin entender qué diablos me había pasado por la cabeza para imaginarme eso. No podía haber querido besar a Severus de verdad, ¡por supuesto que no! Él era para mí como… como… lo cierto es que no tenía muy claro lo que él significaba para mí, aparte de que era lo más importante de mi vida. Pero al final decidí que todo había sido una mala pasada de mi mente, probablemente causada por el miedo a que me separasen de Severus enviándome a Durmstrang, ya que se acercaba el final de curso y Dumbledore todavía no se había pronunciado sobre sus intenciones. De modo que lo achaqué a los nervios que me producía esa situación y me propuse desterrar estos pensamientos de mi cabeza._

_Conseguí no pensar en ello a la mañana siguiente, cuando me reuní con Severus en el lago, pero sólo pude hacerlo a base de no prestarle atención al hombre. Apenas le miré, y casi no escuchaba lo que me decía. Me puse a nadar sin hacerle ningún caso, concentrada, sobre todo, en no pensar. A Severus le pareció que actuaba de modo extraño y me preguntó si me ocurría algo, pero le contesté que todo iba fenomenal y seguí nadando tan tranquila, ignorándole por completo._

_Me pareció que lo tenía todo bajo control cuando logré terminar la clase de Pociones sin despistarme ni un solo segundo de lo que estaba preparando en el caldero, y a partir de entonces me permití relajarme un poco, segura de que todo había pasado ya. Y el hecho es que no volvió a suceder nada parecido en lo poco que quedaba de curso._

_Cuatro días más tarde se jugaba el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Nada más entrar en el estadio de Quidditch me tropecé con Severus, que se mostró muy sorprendido de verme allí. No le había dicho que iba a asistir al campo porque quería pillarle por sorpresa._

_-¿Desde cuando vienes a los partidos? – Preguntó con las cejas arqueadas._

_-Mi novio es uno de los golpeadores, ¿recuerdas? – Dije con retintín._

_-Tu novio, ¿eh? – Contestó en tono desagradable – Pues espero que esta tarde disfrutes de su derrota en el campo – concluyó con sorna, y dándose la vuelta, se fue a sentar muy dignamente en su palco de Slytherin, al lado de la profesora Strong, que también era de esa casa, y desde su asiento me lanzó una mirada inescrutable._

_Como Tonks estaba retransmitiendo el partido al lado de la profesora McGonagall, me senté con el grupo de Gryffindors a los que daba clases de repaso, y uno de ellos me pasó una bufanda con los colores de la casa que no dudé en enrollar en mi cuello._

_La verdad es que me aburrí sobremanera. A pesar de que intenté prestar atención al juego, y en particular a Ralph y a Charlie, que era el buscador del equipo, no lograba concentrarme en lo que ocurría en el campo. Como no conocía bien las reglas del juego, perdía el hilo con facilidad, y mis ojos se desviaban constantemente a las gradas de Slytherin para observar las reacciones de Severus a las jugadas de los dos equipos. Me parecía curioso que fuera tan forofo del Quidditch cuando apenas movía un solo músculo mientras veía los partidos. De hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo parecía aburrirse tanto como yo. Sólo cuando marcaba su equipo se podía entrever una levísima sonrisa en sus labios. En determinado momento notó que le estaba mirando, pero sólo pestañeó en mi dirección unos segundos de manera inexpresiva y volvió a atender al partido._

_Gryffindor perdió cuando el buscador de Slytherin se hizo con la snitch. Los chicos con los que me había sentado se marcharon irritados, murmurando que los Slytherins sólo eran capaces de ganar jugando sucio, pero yo no me moví hasta que no quedó nadie en el estadio, y entonces bajé al campo y me acerqué a Ralph, que estaba todavía allí, esperándome malhumorado._

_-Ese mierda de Joseph Langstrom casi me tira de la escoba – se quejó cuando me acerqué a él –. Si no hubiera sido por eso habría desviado al buscador de Slytherin y Charlie habría atrapado la snitch._

_No supe qué decir._

_-Bueno, ahora ya ha pasado, no vale la pena lamentarse… – balbuceé torpemente – esto… gracias por invitarme al partido._

_-Si hubieras venido a alguno de los anteriores nos habrías visto ganar, hoy no ha sido el mejor día, precisamente – refunfuñó._

_Me encogí de hombros e intenté animarle._

_-Yo creo que lo has hecho muy bien. _

_El muchacho escupió al suelo, disgustado. Me despedí de él hasta la cena, fue a cambiarse al vestuario y yo me dirigí al colegio, pero para mi sorpresa, a la salida del campo estaba Severus, solo y cruzado de brazos, como si estuviera esperándome._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunté._

_-Te dije que perderían – murmuró satisfecho –, ¿te has divertido mucho?_

_-No, ha sido una pérdida total de tiempo – admití –, odio el Quidditch._

_Hizo una mueca burlona._

_-¿En serio? ¿Y a tu… "novio"… le parece bien tu postura?_

_-A mi novio le gustan más otras _posturas_ mías – dije en tono malicioso._

_Hizo una mueca de profundo desagrado, parecía casi ofendido por mi comentario, pero no me importó en absoluto._

_-Además, ¿qué más te dará a ti lo que opine él? – Mascullé. _

_No dijo nada, sólo siguió mirándome con la misma expresión de disgusto._

_-Aunque por lo que he visto – añadí, viendo que él guardaba un obstinado silencio –, tú sí que compartes aficiones con la profesora Strong. ¿Es amante del Quidditch, también?_

_Se irguió con altivez antes de contestar._

_-Pues resulta que sí, le apasiona el deporte, y apoya con devoción a nuestra casa._

_-Seguro que eso no es lo único que apoya con devoción._

_Alzó las cejas con falsa inocencia, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, comenté en tono confidencial:_

_-Supongo que tendrás mucho cuidado de que no descubra tu secreto._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_Sonreí._

_-A que estoy segura de que tú odias el Quidditch tanto como yo, lo único que pasa es que te encanta ganar, eres adicto a la victoria y quieres obtenerla siempre en todo, aunque sea mediante juego sucio, tanto si se trata de la copa de Quidditch, como de la competición entre las casas, o cualquier otra cosa._

_Sus ojos relampaguearon un instante y una leve sonrisa pugnó por curvar sus labios, pero al final logró contenerse._

_-Te crees muy lista, señorita sabelotodo, pero en realidad – dijo, dando tres suaves golpecitos con un dedo en mi hombro – no sabes nada de nada. _

_Volví a sonreír con suficiencia, segura de haber dado en el clavo._

_-Y quítate esto – masculló, desenrollando la bufanda de Gryffindor de mi cuello y dejándola caer al suelo –, es una obscenidad._

_Y tras decir esto se fue hacia el colegio caminando muy tieso y con expresión satisfecha._


	21. 21 La pasión de Julia Severii

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape y seika por sus comentarios. Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 21 – La pasión de Julia Severii**

_Llegó final de curso y, para mi gran alivio, vista mi buena disposición a lo largo de todos esos meses, Dumbledore desechó la idea de enviarme a Durmstrang. Cuando recibimos las notas, Tonks respiró satisfecha al comprobar que había aprobado Pociones, gracias a las clases de refuerzo que había estado siguiendo durante todo el año. En cambio, Ralph se acercó a mí furioso como un dragón azuzado con un punzón. Cuando le pregunté qué le pasaba, me tendió la hoja de sus calificaciones. Había aprobado todo por los pelos excepto Pociones, precisamente, en la que había obtenido la nota más baja de toda su clase._

_-Ese engendro del demonio – masculló –, ese cabrón malnacido…_

_-¡Oye! – Protesté irritada, y enseguida me mordí el labio y añadí – No hables así de un profesor._

_-¡Claro! Para ti es fácil decirlo, como has sacado la mejor nota del curso en su asignatura…_

_-Eso da igual, no está bien que hables así de un maestro._

_-¡Pues tú no te mordías la lengua insultando a la profesora Strong! – Gritó, y enrojecí con violencia._

_-Eso es… diferente._

_-¿Y eso por qué? Ella ni siquiera te ha suspendido, has sacado muy buena nota en su asignatura, no sé por qué te cae tan mal._

_-Mira, te pregunté si querías que te diera clases de repaso de Pociones y me dijiste que no hacía falta, así que ahora no te quejes._

_-¿Pero a ti que te pasa? ¡Eres mi novia! Deberías defenderme a mí, no a ese murciélago grasiento que tenemos por profesor._

_Puse los brazos en jarras, irritada por la actitud del chico._

_-Que esté saliendo contigo no significa que deba darte la razón siempre aunque no la tengas._

_Pero él no parecía estar de acuerdo con esto, y tuvimos una airada discusión en pleno pasillo que fue subiendo de tono progresivamente y que acabó conmigo cortando con él. Me dirigí a los aseos para refrescarme un poco la cara, que sentía arder debido al acaloramiento por nuestra pelea. Evelyn, que lo había presenciado todo, no tardó en venir corriendo a mi lado para intentar animarme, pero yo no necesitaba ningún consuelo, porque en realidad Ralph me traía sin cuidado._

_-No te preocupes – me dijo –, pronto encontrarás a otro chico._

_Evelyn era una firme defensora del concepto "un clavo saca a otro clavo", pero yo no tenía ningún interés en buscar "otro chico" con el que salir. De hecho, todo ese año que había estado saliendo con Ralph me había resultado de lo más aburrido. El Gryffindor no tenía conversación, y cuando estaba con él no dejaba de pensar en que me lo estaría pasando mucho mejor si estuviera, por ejemplo, charlando con mis amigos, o de visita en el despacho de… pero no quería pensar en él tampoco, así que sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro para quitármelo de la mente, gesto que Evelyn confundió con una muestra de desánimo por mi parte._

_-Que sí, tonta – insistió –, tú hazme caso, ya verás cómo enseguida tendrás a un montón de chicos a tus pies. Te lo digo yo. Son incapaces de resistirse a unas curvas como las tuyas, tus caderas son fuertes – comentó, poniendo sus manos sobre ellas – y tus pechos firmes – me sujetó los pechos y me giré hacia ella de golpe, sobresaltada._

_-¡Evelyn! – Protesté._

_Ella se apartó con una sonrisa irónica._

_-No seas tan remilgada, te aseguro que no tienes nada que no tenga yo – dijo en tono casual._

_Me cogió de los hombros y me giró de nuevo hacia el espejo._

_-Mírate, esas curvas que marcan tu silueta son tu mejor arma. A ellos les vuelven locos. Si sólo te arreglaras un poquito más…_

_Fruncí el ceño._

_-Para empezar, deberías quitarte esas gafas._

_Me volví a apartar de ella, molesta._

_-Estoy bien, Evelyn, de verdad, no necesito salir con ningún chico, justo acabo de cortar con Ralph, necesito un descanso._

_Ella se encogió de hombros._

_-Como quieras, pero créeme, no vale la pena que te entristezcas por eso, mírame a mí, por ejemplo, también he cortado con Gurmeet hace unos días, pero ahora estoy saliendo con otro chico y voy a pasar el verano en casa de sus padres._

_Parpadeé, admirada de su facilidad para dejarlo todo atrás. La chica me dio algunos consejos más acerca de mirar el futuro con optimismo y no dejar que este tipo de asuntos me deprimieran, le aseguré que procuraría hacerle caso, y se marchó muy satisfecha._

_Volví a mirarme en el espejo. Que me quitara las gafas, había dicho. No me las iba a quitar, ¿para qué? No necesitaba conquistar a nadie. _

_Mi reflejo me observaba con atención. Los rasgos infantiles habían desaparecido de mi rostro: __la minúscula nariz, __las __mejillas regordetas, el óvalo perfectamente redondo… todo había__ cambiado. Mi nariz ya no era tan ridículamente pequeña como cuando era niña, y las gafas se sostenían sobre su puente de manera más que digna, al contrario que cuando me las puse por primera vez. Mi barbilla y mis pómulos se habían afinado, y todo mi rostro se había __vuelto__ ovalado. Unos ojos __escrutadores__ me examinaron de manera exhaustiva desde detrás de esas gafas de pasta de color azul eléctrico._

_-Arreglarme un poco más… – repetí a la cara de disgusto que me miraba desde el cristal – ¡bah!_

_No tenía mucha fe en mis encantos femeninos. Evelyn era alta, rubia y muy guapa, y Tonks tenía esa extraordinaria capacidad de cambiar su cabello y sus ojos cuando quisiera, pero yo… yo tenía un aspecto de lo más vulgar. Chasqueé la lengua con disgusto, en un gesto muy parecido al que solía hacer Severus, y me alejé de aquella imagen traidora que me desvelaba todos mis defectos sin ninguna piedad._

_Cuando un rato más tarde me encontré con Tonks y le comenté que había cortado con Ralph, la chica sólo dijo: _

_-La verdad, me sorprende que hayáis durado tanto. No teníais nada en común._

_Sonreí levemente, pero ella no me correspondió, parecía abatida y le pregunté qué le ocurría._

_-Se trata de Charlie… – dijo con voz triste – él y yo hemos decidido dejarlo._

_Me explicó que el chico estaba cada vez más entusiasmado con la idea de trabajar con dragones una vez terminados sus estudios, y que a ella esas criaturas le daban un pánico terrible, hasta el punto de que su boggart era un dragón, y no soportaba la idea de tener que acercarse a uno de ellos. Empezó a temer que si seguían juntos, para cuando se graduaran le resultaría mucho más doloroso cortar con él, y por eso habían decidido quedar como amigos de nuevo. _

_-¿No te parece que os precipitáis un poco? – Comenté, algo asombrada – Todavía faltan dos años, de aquí a que acabemos séptimo pueden pasar muchas cosas…_

_-Charlie tiene muy claro a qué quiere dedicarse, y yo me conozco demasiado bien. Soy muy apasionada, y si seguimos juntos, después me será imposible decirle adiós – negó tristemente con la cabeza –. No, esto es lo mejor, estoy segura._

_La abracé con cariño y dije que lo sentía mucho, que hacían muy buena pareja y que era una pena que no hubiera funcionado, pero que me alegraba de que al menos pudieran seguir siendo amigos. Ella agradeció mi apoyo y me informó de que ese verano no iba a ir a La Madriguera, porque decía que le resultaría muy difícil pasar esos días junto a Charlie. Le aseguré que lo entendía perfectamente. _

_Al día siguiente dijimos adiós al colegio, y comenzaron unas vacaciones que resultaron algo distintas a las de años anteriores._

_Cuando Severus y yo llegamos a casa, me dispuse a hacer lo que hacía siempre por esas fechas: tirar toda la ropa que se me hubiera quedado pequeña. Sin embargo descubrí con sorpresa que casi todo me seguía yendo bien._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Este año has decidido no crecer? – Me dijo Severus, con sorna._

_-Eso parece – murmuré._

_-¿Entonces te piensas quedar así de bajita toda la vida? – Se burló._

_-¡Oye! No soy tan bajita, mira – le cogí de la mano y le llevé ante el espejo de cuerpo entero de mi habitación, me puse de puntillas a su lado y estiré la cabeza hacia arriba – ¿Ves? Ya no me pasas tanto, soy casi de tu misma altura._

_Resopló burlón, puso una mano sobre mi hombro y empujó hacia abajo para que apoyara los talones en el suelo._

_-Haciendo trampas no me extraña._

_Si me quedaba a pie plano, Severus me pasaba un palmo._

_-Bueno, ¿y qué? Todavía puedo crecer más – protesté._

_Sonrió de medio lado, socarrón._

_-Además – añadí –, no necesito ser más alta, llego a todos lados._

_-¿Ah, sí?_

_-Desde luego, ya verás..._

_Le agarré de la túnica y le arrastré a la planta baja, donde las estanterías abarrotadas de libros llegaban hasta el techo. Me estiré cuanto pude para coger un libro del estante más alto, pero no logré alcanzarlo. Empecé a dar saltitos, intentando llegar, pero no había manera. Al final resoplé, frustrada._

_-Bueno, quizás a todos lados no – reconocí._

_Severus rió por lo bajo y dijo:_

_-Julia, a veces me sorprendo de lo torpe que eres. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que eres una bruja? – Como si fuera a hacerme una confidencia, se acercó a mi oído y susurró – A donde no llegues con la mano, llegas con tu varita._

_Y con un elegante movimiento de la suya, uno de los libros del estante superior fue a parar a su mano izquierda._

_-¿Ves? – Repliqué entonces, satisfecha – Lo que te decía, puedo llegar a todos lados._

_Moví mi propia varita y todos los libros de ese estante empezaron a revolotear a nuestro alrededor, aleteando con sus hojas como si fueran pájaros._

_Severus se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, con una sonrisa irónica curvando sus labios. Cuando se cansó del jueguecito, lanzó un hechizo que devolvió cada libro a su sitio._

_-Que tenga que explicarte cosas tan sencillas a estas alturas… – me reprendió, divertido._

_-En realidad sólo me he hecho la tonta, porque me gusta hacerte sentir indispensable – me mofé, encogiéndome de hombros._

_Y, antes de que pudiera replicar, le enseñé todos mis dientes en una mueca burlona y subí corriendo las escaleras para escapar de sus posibles represalias._

_Transcurrieron varios días de apacible monotonía veraniega, pero había __una cosa que no dejaba de rondarme la cabeza. En realidad, era algo que me tenía bastante obsesionada desde que conocí a Tonks: su capacidad de metamorfosearse. Sentía cierta envidia de su don, así que una mañana me levanté decidida a preguntarle a Severus si existía una poción metamórfica para convertirse en varias cosas diferentes a voluntad. Me dijo que no, que lo más parecido era la poción multijugos, aunque esta sólo te permite transformarte en una sola cosa, y añadió que una poción como esa podría resultar muy útil. Le pregunté si él podría inventarla y se mostró interesado en intentarlo, cosa que me alegró mucho, y nos pusimos manos a la obra de inmediato._

_-Lo malo de las pociones nuevas – dijo, removiendo el caldero con los ingredientes que acababa de agregar –, es que alguien tiene que probarlas antes de saber si funcionan._

_Me ofrecí voluntaria para hacerlo. Después de todo, Severus era un maestro pocionista, si no podía fiarme de que él lo hubiera hecho bien, ¿de quién podía fiarme?_

_Durante el tiempo que estuvimos en el estudio, aproveché para hacerle todo tipo de preguntas sobre qué se tenía que hacer para crear una poción nueva. _

_-Se necesita mucha intuición – contestó él –, y sobre todo muchísimos conocimientos sobre encantamientos, pociones, herbología, transformación, magia reversiva y hechizos sanadores… por si acaso. _

_Sonaba tan difícil que me sentí súbitamente alicaída. Debió notármelo en la cara, porque me preguntó si me encontraba bien._

_-Sí, es sólo que no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo ni en un millón de años._

_-Un millón de años es mucho tiempo, Julia – repuso con una ligera sonrisa –. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer exactamente?_

_Abrí los brazos de manera algo teatral. _

_-¡Crear, inventar, ser capaz de elaborar pociones que no existen todavía y que nadie más sepa hacer! En definitiva, lo que tú estás haciendo en estos precisos momentos._

_-¿Te gustaría ser pocionista? – Preguntó con asombro._

_Asentí vagamente._

_-Puedes hacerlo. Las pociones se te dan bien._

_-Pero por lo que has dicho no sólo se necesita tener conocimientos de pociones._

_-Sacas buenas notas en todas las asignaturas, no tendrás problemas._

_-¿Y la intuición? ¿Cómo diablos se obtiene la intuición?_

_-A base de experiencia y de cometer errores, por supuesto. Esto ya está – concluyó, sacando el cucharón del caldero._

_Cuando la poción se enfrió me preparé para probarla. _

_-Antes de tomarla has de tener muy claro en qué puedes transformarte y en qué no. Ha de tratarse de un ser vivo, claro está, las metamorfosis de personas a objetos inanimados suelen tener consecuencias desastrosas._

_-¿Puedo transformarme en varias cosas diferentes mientras dure el efecto de la poción? – Pregunté._

_-Esa es la idea. Y cuando acaba el efecto, vuelves a tu estado normal._

_-¿Y cuánto dura el efecto?_

_-Eso, Julia, es una de las cosas que no podemos saber hasta que la pruebes. ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer de conejillo de indias? Casi siempre acostumbro a probar las pociones yo mismo, así que no me importa hacerlo otra vez._

_-No, la idea ha sido mía y si sale mal también será por mi culpa, así que lo más justo es que la pruebe yo._

_Y así lo hice. La poción funcionó magníficamente, y cambié mi apariencia muchas veces: me convertí en un hombre calvo, en una anciana encorvada, en un niño con la cara llena de pecas, y en muchas cosas más, y después probé a transformarme también en todo tipo de animales. El experimento fue como la seda, no dejé de metamorfosearme gracias a la poción hasta que se pasaron los efectos y volví a mi estado original una hora después. Severus sonreía henchido de orgullo, y no era para menos, la poción que había creado era magnífica._

_-¿La próxima vez me la dejarás hacer a mí sola?_

_-Si te ves capaz… – dijo desafiante._

_Con el tiempo, acabé realizando esa poción en multitud de ocasiones. Era difícil de elaborar, y las primeras veces me salió fatal, pero después le cogí el truco y conseguí hacer que cuajaran bien los ingredientes._

_Severus la llamó "Poción Julia de Transformación", porque había sido yo quien le había pedido que la creara, pero yo prefería llamarla simplemente "Poción Transformadora", y la verdad es que en el futuro me resultó muy útil._

Suspiro profundamente sabiendo lo que viene a continuación. Luna Lovegood me mira sorprendida y me pregunta si me encuentro bien.

-Estupendamente – contesto – es sólo que lo que voy a contarle ahora es el comienzo de una nueva fase de mi vida. Una fase que me resulta más embarazosa de explicar, porque marca el inicio de un amor pasional y obsesivo que me llevó a lo más alto y a lo más bajo. En retrospectiva, resulta evidente que durante el quinto curso había comenzado a sentir celos por Severus, pero en aquellos momentos yo no había sido capaz de identificarlos como tal, ya que todavía no tenía nada claro lo que sentía por el hombre. Sin embargo, puedo precisar el momento exacto en el que me di cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

_Ocurrió una sofocante mañana de julio, mientras estábamos en el estudio: yo le estaba ayudando con otra poción que él había inventado hacía poco, esta vez, bajo petición de Dumbledore y según las características que le había dictado el director. Él__ estaba muy concentrado en su tarea, como siempre, __pero ese verano estaba resultando especialmente caluroso, y ese día en particular__ hacía un calor infernal, sobre todo en esa parte de la casa, donde la ventilación es casi imposible, porque el cuarto donde está el estudio es pequeño y no tiene ventanas. _

_Me había guardado las gafas en el bolsillo, porque empañadas como estaban no me servían para nada, y estaba sudando sin parar. A Severus le costaba respirar dentro de su túnica negra, pero no se daba ni cuenta porque toda su atención estaba puesta en el humeante caldero que tenía ante sí, y que despedía todavía más calor al ya de por sí __insoportable__ ambiente._

_Hacía un rato que me había pedido que me mantuviera un poco apartada, porque la poción era inestable y podía resultar peligroso si la reacción no era la esperada, así que me había quedado en el umbral de la puerta, que estaba abierta, y notaba en la espalda la temperatura algo menos agobiante del pasillo que tenía detrás. No es que fuera mucho alivio, pero al menos era algo, y además, desde allí no tenía que soportar en la cara los ardientes vapores del caldero._

_Severus removía el líquido sin aflojar el ritmo ni un ápice, pero la temperatura era tan alta allí dentro que sus mejillas, __que acostumbraban a lucir pálidas__ como el papel, se hallaban inusualmente enrojecidas, y todo su rostro brillaba de sudor._

_De pronto jadeó, y se mostró sorprendido de lo difícil que le resultaba tomar aire. Sin dejar de remover, empezó a desabrocharse torpemente los botones del cuello de la túnica con la mano izquierda. Consiguió liberar el primero más o menos con facilidad, pero estuvo un buen rato luchando con el segundo sin éxito, hasta que maldijo entre dientes, frustrado._

_-Déjame, yo te ayudo – dije, acercándome a él._

_Le desabroché uno y solté un resoplido, el vapor del caldero me estaba escaldando la espalda. Él me miró un segundo y después volvió a lo suyo._

_-¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? – Pregunté mientras le abría el tercer botón._

_-¿Mmmmm…?_

_-Digo que cómo puedes soportar el calor._

_-Ah… – murmuró, estaba claro que no tenía fuerzas para hablar, sólo para seguir removiendo como si le fuera la vida en ello, así que seguí desabrochando botones para librarle del calor de la tela sobre su piel._

_Había tantísimos botones y el calor me aturdía tanto, que enseguida mi mente se desconectó, mi tarea se volvió mecánica, y seguí abriendo su túnica sin darme cuenta de que había bajado demasiado. Mis dedos rozaron sin querer el escaso vello de su abdomen y sentí un curioso cosquilleo que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Me quedé inmóvil un segundo ante esta inesperada sensación, sin entender exactamente a qué se debía. Miré el rostro de Severus, lo tenía muy cerca, a sólo unos pocos centímetros del mío; en ese momento se estaba humedeciendo los labios, podía ver la punta de su lengua asomándose entre ellos; las perlas en su piel y su expresión de intensa concentración le conferían un atractivo casi irresistible, bajé la mirada hasta su cuello, la yugular se le marcaba salvajemente y brillaba, como el resto de su cuerpo que quedaba a la vista; más abajo su pecho se agitaba irregularmente a causa de la respiración entrecortada y el movimiento circular de su mano sobre el caldero; y más abajo aún estaba ese vientre firme, adornado, igual que su pecho, con el escaso y sensual vello que había despertado mis sentidos. _

_Estaba tan hermoso así de concentrado, y su piel se veía tan blanca y perfecta, que de repente sentí un calor que nada tenía que ver con el verano o con los vapores de la poción. Volví a fijarme en su rostro, él sólo tenía ojos para lo que estaba preparando. De pronto me encontré preguntándome a qué sabría esa lengua que se había insinuado entre sus labios, y sentí un irracional deseo de probarla. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí así extasiada, con las manos todavía sosteniendo un botón de su túnica por desabrochar, imaginando barbaridades mientras me mordía el labio inferior, pero fue suficiente en todo caso para que incluso él, que estaba tan abstraído en su trabajo, se diera cuenta de que ocurría algo extraño. Me miró con ojos algo vidriosos._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estás mirando?_

_Vacilé un segundo y volví a mirar su torso, azorada._

_-Eh… no sé si… ¿está bien así?_

_Bajó la vista y miró su túnica, abierta hasta la cintura._

_-No hacía falta que la abrieras tanto – dijo._

_-Ah… si quieres la cierro un poco._

_-No, da igual, déjala así… – con la mano izquierda se apartó distraídamente un mechón de cabello húmedo que se le había adherido a la mejilla – ¡Joder, qué calor! – Exclamó, luego dio un resoplido, y su aliento me llegó como una brisa ardiente al rostro, haciendo que me estremeciera por segunda vez._

_-Ya está, puedes dejarla así – volvió a decir, como si no le hubiera oído antes –. Ahora apártate, si algo falla…_

_-No fallará – afirmé._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Digo que no fallará. Nunca falla. _Tú_ nunca fallas._

_Era verdad. Yo nunca le había visto equivocarse en la elaboración de una sola de las pociones que había hecho, y habían sido muchísimas, a lo largo de todos los años que hacía que le conocía. Me miró algo sorprendido y halagado por mi vehemencia._

_-Una vez fallé – dijo, sin embargo, enarcando las cejas._

_-Fue culpa mía._

_Se refería, evidentemente, al día en que le di un ingrediente equivocado y descubrimos que necesitaba llevar gafas. Me __sonrió. Fue una de esas sonrisas francas y relajadas que tan raramente se permitía mostrar, y al verla no pude reprimir un__ jadeo. Por suerte él debió achacarlo a la sofocante temperatura del cuarto._

_-Agradezco tu fe en mí, pero de todos modos es mejor que te alejes, sólo por si acaso._

_Reacia, solté la túnica de Severus, recorrí toda su piel con la mirada una última vez, volví a llevar mis manos a los lados abiertos de la prenda para separarlos más, procurando rozarle suavemente con mis dedos, y por fin me aparté para dirigirme de nuevo a la puerta, apoyando el hombro en la jamba con fastidio. Desde allí no podía verle bien, así que me saqué las gafas del bolsillo, esperanzada, pero, evidentemente, seguían empañadas, y tuve que conformarme con ver al hombre borroso. Alto, espigado, de porte regio, con dedos largos y ágiles y movimientos pausados y elegantes. Todo eso podía contemplarlo sin necesidad de los lentes, así que me deleité en esos detalles de su fisonomía, y me quedé tan fascinada que perdí la noción del tiempo. En determinado momento, Severus dejó de remover el caldero._

_-Tráeme la raíz de ajenjo – pidió._

_-¿Qué? – Desperté de mi encandilamiento._

_-La raíz de ajenjo._

_-Ah, sí._

_Me acerqué a una de las estanterías llenas de tarros de todos los tamaños y formas, y fui buscando con la nariz casi pegada a ellos, para intentar descifrar la pulcra y apretada letra de Severus, cosa complicada sin las gafas, como ya había demostrado desastrosamente en una ocasión. Al final la encontré y se la llevé, y me quedé allí esperando. Cuando hubo añadido el ingrediente me devolvió el frasco, pero no fui a llevarlo a su sitio, sino que permanecí a su lado contemplándole de cerca. Dio dos vueltas más a la poción hacia la derecha, luego contó cuatro más a la izquierda, otras dos más a la derecha, y después apagó el fuego._

_-Y ahora a esperar a que se enfríe – murmuró._

_-Va a tardar en hacerlo, con esta temperatura – ironicé._

_Me miró con cara de estar a punto de decir "¿Qué haces aquí? Devuelve el frasco a su sitio" o algo por el estilo, pero me adelanté, intentando alargar un poco más aquel momento._

_-¿Para qué has dicho que era esta poción?_

_-Para incrementar la capacidad de concentración – contestó, quitándose el sudor de la frente y las mejillas con el dorso de la mano –. Será de gran utilidad para los momentos en que se hayan de realizar tareas que requieran de un gran esfuerzo mental y…_

_Yo no estaba escuchando sus explicaciones, en realidad, sólo observaba el movimiento de sus labios, esos labios que en aquel momento hubiera podido devorar con un hambre insaciable; y sentía la cadencia de su voz, que me arrullaba como una nana, como las nanas que él dijo una vez no saber cantar._

_Mi corazón galopaba desbocado en mi pecho mientras le miraba, nunca había sentido nada parecido estando con Ralph.__ Entonces lo supe. Supe con total claridad que estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorada de él, que necesitaba tenerle cerca, y que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por aquél hombre adusto y oscuro que me explicaba entusiasmado las múltiples aplicaciones de su nuevo invento. _

_-¿Me estás escuchando? – Me miró, ceñudo._

_-Sí, claro que sí. Eres un genio – dije, y le di un beso en la mejilla, que estaba ardiendo, como yo._

_Compuso una expresión __aturdida,__ entonces miró el frasco en mi mano y dijo:_

_-Guarda eso._

_-¡A la orden! – Dije poniéndome firme y entrechocando mis talones entre sí, a la manera militar. _

_Me giré, puse el frasco en su sitio, e inmediatamente volví junto a él. Con mucha suavidad, y acariciándole de paso con las yemas de mis dedos, le retiré de la cara otro mechón que se había quedado adherido a su piel. Él me miró con expresión neutra._

_-¿Vas a salir? – Pregunté, señalando al salón._

_-Sí, ya he acabado aquí hasta que la poción esté completamente fría. Ha de refrescarse por sí misma, no con magia, sino no funcionará._

_Miré su pecho otra vez, incapaz de contenerme, pero él me pilló haciéndolo y tuve que improvisar:_

_-Ten cuidado cuando salgas con el cambio de temperatura, no vayas a coger una pulmonía – me burlé. _

_A pesar de que estar allí dentro era como estar en el mismísimo infierno, el ambiente en el salón no era mucho más fresco, así que ni esforzándose en conseguirlo lograría resfriarse siquiera. Él hizo una mueca condescendiente._

_-Muy graciosa._

_Se dirigió a la puerta abrochándose de nuevo los botones de abajo arriba, mientras yo le seguía con la mirada sin perderme ni uno solo de sus movimientos._

Me doy cuenta de que estoy sonriendo como una tonta al recordar todo esto, pero cuando miro a la señorita Lovegood compruebo que ella también está en una especie de trance al escucharlo, y la suave curvatura de sus labios la traiciona. Ella se da cuenta y se pone a hablar.

-Eso ha sido muy… – duda al escoger las palabras – es un recuerdo muy bonito.

Sonrío más ampliamente todavía.

-Sí, lo es. Lo atesoro como algo precioso. Tendría que haberle visto usted en acción. Ya sé que él le dio clases durante seis años, pero en esos momentos, en Hogwarts, él sólo era un profesor, nada más. Cuando estaba en su estudio, en cambio, se convertía en un maestro pocionista, un artista del caldero, un auténtico chef, un dios de las mixturas. Era glorioso verle trabajar, una experiencia inolvidable…

Carraspeo, intentando recuperar la compostura, me estoy dejando llevar y debo controlarme, sabía que pasaría algo así cuando empezara a tocar este tema. A la joven no parece importarle, pero a mí sí.

-En fin – retomo mi relato –, a partir de aquel día todo cambió para mí. Me había convertido en una criatura rebosante de hormonas en mis lozanos dieciséis años, ya me entiende, y le seguía a todas partes, aún más que de costumbre.

_Me pasé lo que quedaba de las vacaciones observándole y espiándole en secreto. A pesar de que le había visto en bañador infinidad de veces, nunca le había mirado de aquella manera, nunca hasta entonces me había fijado con tanta atención en su figura, en sus músculos, y en cada centímetro de su piel, como si quisiera aprenderme de memoria todo su cuerpo. De pronto tomé la indecorosa costumbre de esperarle a la puerta del baño cada vez que se iba a duchar para verle salir cubierto solamente por la toalla, y cuando aparecía le hacía cualquier petición o comentario estúpido para disimular, mientras mi mirada resbalaba por su piel desde su rostro hasta su abdomen, deteniéndose con fastidio justo en el borde de la toalla, hasta que un día empezó a recelar de mi extraño comportamiento._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo una mañana, suspicaz al verme de nuevo en el pasillo._

_Titubeé._

_-Quería pedirte…_

_-Siempre tienes cosas que preguntarme o pedirme cuando salgo del baño. ¿Cómo explicas eso? – Interrogó, con los ojos estrechos como rendijas._

_Como no era tonta, ya me había preparado una respuesta a esa pregunta para cuando llegara la ocasión._

_-Es que cuando no llevas ropa encima te sientes más vulnerable y por tanto estás más inclinado a decirme que sí a todo – aseguré con picardía._

_Alzó las cejas un tanto._

_-Tendrías que haber sido una Slytherin – se burló, dirigiéndose a su habitación –, pero como yo sí que lo soy, no responderé ni una sola pregunta hasta que no esté decentemente vestido._

_Se metió en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Me acerqué a ella y puse la mano sobre la tibia madera. ¿Y si entraba justo en ese momento? ¿Se habría quitado ya la toalla? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué me diría él a mí?_

_Dirigí mi mano al pomo y la dejé allí unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitadamente, pero al cabo la aparté y bajé las escaleras._

_A partir de ese día, para mi fastidio, siempre que iba a ducharse se llevaba la ropa limpia al baño, y cuando salía ya estaba completamente vestido. Pero encontré nuevas maneras de admirarle en silencio, y las largas y apacibles tardes que pasábamos leyendo en el salón, __por poner un ejemplo, se__ convirtieron para mí en largas tardes observándole leer sin poder concentrarme en mi propia lectura._

_Cuando faltaban dos semanas para que empezaran las clases, Severus recibió una lechuza. Se trataba de una carta de la señorita Strong, a la que su afición por los seres oscuros la llevó por mal camino y acabó siendo mordida por un vampiro en un viajecito que hizo a Transilvania. De modo que la mujer le dijo a Dumbledore que sólo podría seguir dando Defensa si las clases se impartían por la noche, pero esto iba contra las reglas del colegio y el director no aceptó. Todo esto se lo relataba la mujer en la carta, añadiendo una afectuosa invitación a unirse a ella en la inmortalidad y que así no tuvieran que separarse jamás, pero Severus declinó su oferta educadamente._

_-Vaya, así que este año no estará tu novia en el colegio – dije con retintín._

_-Eso me lo podía haber imaginado desde el principio, teniendo en cuenta la asignatura que impartía – contestó con mordacidad –, y haz el favor de dejar de llamarla así._

_-Pero era tu novia, ¿no? – Insistí, necesitaba aclarar este punto más que nunca._

_Severus me miró a los ojos con seriedad._

_-No – dijo –, nunca lo ha sido. ¿Cómo has podido pensar alguna vez en serio que lo era? _

_Me sentí tremendamente aliviada y también un poco tonta, pero necesitaba saber más._

_-Entonces, ¿ella no te gustaba?_

_Severus resopló y puso los ojos en blanco._

_-Malvina Strong era como un dolor de muelas del que no puedes librarte ni con sobredosis de poción calmante. Era pesada y pegajosa, y no paraba de hablar ni siquiera para respirar. Pero en determinado momento encontré la solución para hacerla callar, que consistía en hablar yo más que ella, así que me dedicaba a soltarle largas peroratas sobre pociones y artes oscuras, de manera que ella no encontrara pie para decir nada, aunque ni siquiera eso la hizo desistir de ir detrás de mí durante todo el maldito día. Compadezco al vampiro que tenga que cargar con ella ahora – yo había empezado a sonreír estúpidamente –. ¿Satisfecha? _

_Asentí. Sí, realmente estaba muy satisfecha._


	22. 22 Y los juegos, juegos son

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape y seika por sus comentarios. Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 22 – Y los juegos, juegos son**

_Mucho más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado, llegó la última semana de agosto, lo que significaba que Severus me abandonó para ir a Hogwarts, y yo me dirigí a La Madriguera._

_Ese verano en casa de los Weasley había mucha agitación: Bill acababa de graduarse y ya había encontrado trabajo en Gringott's, pero le habían encargado que llevara los negocios que el banco tenía en Egipto, y a la señora Weasley le daba por llorar cada dos por tres porque su hijo iba a irse a vivir muy lejos de allí; Fred y George estaban muy emocionados porque al fin entrarían en Hogwarts, y se pasaban el día haciendo todavía más bromas de lo habitual; y Charlie seguía un poco mustio por haber cortado con Tonks. Además, el tercer día de mi estancia en La Madriguera, ocurrió algo que hizo enfadar muchísimo al siempre calmado señor Weasley._

_Yo estaba en el salón hablando con Charlie, cuando su padre entró hecho una furia y agarrando con cada mano una oreja de cada uno de los gemelos, que se retorcían haciendo muecas de dolor, y tras ellos apareció Ron con cara contrita._

_-¿Sabes lo que estaban haciendo tus hijos? – Le dijo el hombre a su esposa, que se encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida._

_La mujer puso los brazos en jarras y expresión de enfado antes incluso de que el hombre empezase a explicar lo que había sucedido._

_-Les he pillado justo a tiempo para impedir que Ron se sometiera al juramento inquebrantable con ellos._

_Las emociones se sucedieron en el rostro de la señora Weasley con la velocidad del rayo: primero puso cara de pánico, después de alivio y por último de ira furibunda._

_-¿Pero os habéis vuelto locos? – Chilló, y sus gritos resonaron por toda la casa en una bronca descomunal, salpicada de manotazos en la cabeza, que los gemelos recibieron cabizbajos y con cara de circunstancias. _

_Les envió a su habitación, y les dijo que el resto de días que quedaban de vacaciones los pasarían castigados, y sólo podrían salir de su cuarto para las comidas. Después se acercó a Ron, le dio un fuerte abrazo angustiado, y cuando se apartó de él le dio un sopapo por inconsciente. El niño estaba rojo como un tomate, y no dejaba de mirarse las puntas de los pies, y la pequeña Ginny, que no se había perdido detalle de la escena, se reía por lo bajo con poco disimulo. Charlie y yo nos miramos y ahogamos la risa que amenazaba con salir al exterior._

_Más tarde ese mismo día, cuando los ánimos se habían calmado un poco, Arthur Weasley se me acercó y me pidió en tono confidencial que le acompañase al cobertizo. Asentí, pensando que quizá querría hacerme preguntas sobre algún aparato muggle recién adquirido, pero para mi sorpresa, una vez allí, con gran ceremonia quitó una funda de tela que cubría el mismo televisor que ya me había enseñado años atrás. El hombre estaba exultante y sonreía abiertamente, y yo le miré sin ocultar mi confusión._

_-Señor Weasley… – vacilé – ya lo había visto, ¿recuerda?_

_-Sí, pero no lo habías visto en funcionamiento – dijo entusiasmado, y con un movimiento de su varita el aparato se puso en marcha. _

_Parpadeé varias veces, sorprendida, mientras la pantalla mostraba un documental sobre las grandes ciudades europeas._

_-¡Vaya! – Exclamé, para gran satisfacción del hombre – ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?_

_-Me ha costado varios años dar con los conjuros adecuados, pero no soy persona que se rinda a la primera – dijo con orgullo –. También tardé lo mío en hechizar nuestro automóvil, pero buen servicio nos hace ahora. Y, esto es un secreto todavía – murmuró en tono confidencial –, pero creo que estoy a punto de hacer que el teléfono funcione también._

_Estaba asombrada, pero no sólo eso, sino que me quedé totalmente embobada mirando el televisor. No había visto la tele desde que era niña, en casa de mis padres, y no podía apartar los ojos de las imágenes en movimiento._

_-Es fascinante, ¿no crees? – Preguntó el señor Weasley, tan __hechizado__ ante la pantalla como yo – estos muggles son mucho más listos de lo que la mayoría se imagina._

_Apoyé la espalda en un armario de madera que había en la pared y Arthur Weasley se sentó en un taburete. Nos quedamos mirando todo lo que daban, incluso los anuncios, todo nos parecía extraordinario. Al cabo de un rato, me senté en una pequeña silla plegable para ponerme más cómoda y, sin darnos cuenta, fueron pasando las horas y nosotros sin movernos de allí._

_Vimos un capítulo de una serie de humor que al hombre le hizo muchísima gracia, se reía a carcajadas como un crío. Yo también me reía, pero más por verle a él tan divertido que por lo que decían los actores. _

_Después dieron una película muy antigua en blanco y negro: "Gilda". Cuando la protagonista se puso a cantar y a bailar seductoramente, me puse a imitar sus movimientos sin preocuparme porque el señor Weasley me viera hacer el tonto, ya que él no despegaba la vista de la pantalla. Me puse en pie y empecé a bailar como ella, agitando los brazos de la misma manera en que la actriz lo hacía. Me encantó cómo se echaba el largo cabello hacia atrás de una violenta sacudida de la cabeza, la sensual manera de sacarse el larguísimo guante y también la espectacular bofetada que le dio el hombre al finalizar la canción. _

_Cuando acabó la película dieron un programa de divulgación que hablaba sobre sociedades secretas, pero hacia la mitad del mismo irrumpió en el cobertizo la señora Weasley hecha un basilisco._

_-¡Arthur! ¡Ya podía estar buscándote por toda la casa! ¡Y tú también, Julia! ¡Hay que ver! No me puedo creer que os hayáis pasado toda la tarde aquí sentados viendo ese trasto._

_Miré hacia la ventana, sorprendida, y vi que, en efecto, ya estaba anocheciendo._

_-Vaya – murmuré –, ¡cómo ha pasado el tiempo! No me he dado ni cuenta._

_El señor Weasley puso cara __contrita__ ante la reprimenda de su mujer, recordándome por un instante la expresión compungida que lucía su hijo Ron horas antes, apagó la televisión con un movimiento de varita y se deshizo en disculpas mientras ella aseguraba que hacía media hora que nos estaban buscando para cenar._

_Supuse que exageraba bastante, porque al fin y al cabo no podía ser tan difícil dar con nosotros, pero no dije nada porque conocía el carácter de la mujer y sabía que no era buena idea llevarle la contraria, y menos aún cuando estaba de tan mal humor, probablemente todavía le duraba el enfado por la travesura de los gemelos._

_Al salir del cobertizo, sin embargo, reparé en un par de guantes de goma desgastados, que estaban tirados de cualquier manera encima de una silla de madera rota que reposaba en la pared colgada de un clavo. Se me ocurrió una de mis absurdas ideas y una sonrisa tonta tironeó de las comisuras de mis labios hacia arriba._

_-Señora Weasley – llamé, la mujer se giró para saber qué quería –, estos guantes de goma… me preguntaba si los necesitaba, o si podría tomarlos prestados, le aseguro que se los devolveré mediante lechuza en unos días._

_-¿Esos guantes? Querida, ya te los puedes quedar, están muy viejos, si todavía no están en la basura es porque Arthur es un despistado. No creo que te sirvan de mucho, de hecho. Quizá sea mejor que te de un par nuevo, me parece que tengo uno en la cocina._

_-Oh, no se preocupe, de verdad, para lo que los necesito, con estos tengo más que suficiente._

_Molly Weasley entrecerró los ojos, pero no pudo preguntar nada porque en ese momento salió Percy chillando que los gemelos habían escondido los cubiertos, y la mujer, que todavía tenía en carne viva el incidente del juramento inquebrantable, se dirigió a la casa encolerizada._

_Ni el señor Weasley ni yo volvimos a plantarnos ante el televisor durante el tiempo que quedaba de vacaciones, por si acaso nos quedábamos allí embobados de nuevo._

_El último día, los que teníamos que volver al colegio recogimos nuestras cosas y a la mañana siguiente regresamos a Hogwarts en el expreso. Nos encontramos con Evelyn en la estación, y se sentó a mi lado en el compartimiento junto con Charlie y los gemelos, que no pararon de hacernos reír en todo el trayecto._

_Una vez traspasé las enormes puertas del Gran Comedor junto con Evelyn, decidí que había llegado el momento de__ cambiar de sitio a la hora de las comidas._

_-¿Dónde vas? – Me preguntó la chica en susurros al ver que no me sentaba al principio de la mesa, como solíamos hacer, sino que me dirigía con paso decidido al extremo que estaba más cercano a la mesa de profesores._

_-Allí – dije._

_-¿Por qué? Hay mucho sitio por aquí, no me gusta sentarme tan cerca de los profesores._

_Se me ocurrieron mil excusas para ponerle, pero dije simplemente:_

_-Allí estaremos más anchas._

_-¿Más anchas? ¡Aquí ya estamos bastante anchas! –Protestó._

_Pero viendo que no le hacía caso, Evelyn me siguió resignada. Pasé justo por delante de Severus y le lancé una mirada de soslayo a modo de saludo, y luego, por fin, me senté a la mesa. Mi amiga se sentó a mi lado con el ceño fruncido._

_-Ahora no podré decir nada en toda la cena – me dijo en voz baja al oído con irritación –, estamos tan cerca que pueden escuchar todo lo que decimos._

_-¿Y qué? – Repliqué en voz normal – No es como si fueran a estar pendientes de nuestra conversación._

_Me miró enfurruñada pero no contestó. Durante toda la comida se mostró bastante malhumorada, y apenas dijo palabra, pero no le hice caso, porque desde allí tenía una vista espléndida de todo lo que ocurriera en la mesa de profesores y, por lo tanto, de Severus. De modo que, a partir de aquel primer día del nuevo curso, siempre me senté en esa parte de la mesa a la hora de las comidas, y cuando Evelyn no comía con algún otro compañero, se sentaba también conmigo, aunque no sin demostrar su fastidio en cada ocasión._

_Me fijé en que __la profesora Strong había sido sustituida por un mago rubio y de cara aniñada que parecía un auténtico manojo de nervios, y del que más tarde supe que era hijo de muggles y se llamaba Eurípides Middleman._

_Al día siguiente empezaron las clases, y Severus y yo reemprendimos nuestra costumbre de nadar en el lago por las mañanas. Él se tiró al agua de inmediato, pero en vez de seguirle, saqué los guantes de goma del bolsillo de la túnica y esperé a que asomara la cabeza. Cuando lo hizo y me preguntó por qué no había saltado al agua todavía, le dije:_

_-Verás, es que este verano he aprendido algo y quería enseñártelo._

_Y sin pensármelo ni un segundo, me puse los guantes, me arremangué las mangas de la túnica, dejándolas enrolladas sobre los hombros, y empecé a bailar y cantar como Rita Hayworth en aquella película que había visto con el padre de Charlie unos días antes._

_Moví los brazos y sacudí la melena del mismo modo en que ella lo había hecho, intentando imitar también aquella sonrisa ebria que lucía la actriz, y, por último me quité uno de los guantes de goma lenta y provocativamente, mientras Severus me miraba boquiabierto. Yo todavía estaba en pleno espectáculo cuando él salió del agua y se me plantó delante con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada._

_-¿Es ahora cuando debo darte la bofetada? – Preguntó cuando terminé la canción._

_-¿Tú también has visto esa peli? – Dije asombrada._

_-¿Olvidas que mi padre era un muggle? – Replicó – Teníamos un viejo televisor en casa que Tobías solía poner a todo volumen, y en el que acostumbraba a ver películas antiguas y programas de deportes._

_-¿Tú mirabas programas de deportes? _

_-No, yo no, él. Cuando había fútbol se desgañitaba gritándole al aparato como un energúmeno, pero a veces mi madre y yo mirábamos algunas de las películas que emitían. Siempre que ponían alguna romántica ella acababa llorando, yo no podía entenderlo._

_-¿Mirabas películas románticas con tu madre? – Pregunté, con ojos desorbitados y una carcajada pugnando por escapar de mis labios._

_Severus gruñó ofendido, se irguió en toda su estatura y me miró ceñudo._

_-Por supuesto que no. Yo sólo veía clásicos. Eileen era la aficionada a esos bodrios romanticuchos, pero cuando perdió la razón no volvió a interesarse por la televisión y me pareció absurdo conservar el aparato, así que me deshice de él._

_Sonreí imaginándome a Severus y a su madre hechizados ante el televisor, viendo alguna película de hacía más de medio siglo, como lo había estado yo en el cobertizo con el señor Weasley._

_-Y ahora, ¿vas a meterte en el agua o tienes algún otro bailecito que enseñarme? – Dijo con mordacidad._

_-No, creo que con este es suficiente por hoy. Sabía que te gustaría mi actuación, aunque tenía la esperanza de que no conocieras esa película y así poder convencerte de que el baile me lo había inventado yo – me burlé._

_Arqueó tanto las cejas que su expresión de __incredulidad__ me hizo reír. _

_Esa misma semana retomamos mis clases de oclumancia, porque, aunque hacía ya tiempo que había conseguido, tras muchos esfuerzos y fracasos, cerrar mi mente para que Severus no entrara en mis pensamientos, había algo más que debía aprender y que no era capaz de lograr. Cuando alguien usa legeremancia contigo y no sabes oclumancia, esa persona explora toda tu mente a voluntad, sin que nada quede oculto o inaccesible. Si sabes cerrar tu mente, el legeremante encontrará unas "zonas grises" donde debería haber pensamientos a los que él desea acceder. Y si eres un maestro oclumante, como era Severus, las "zonas grises" se vuelven invisibles, y el legeremante jamás descubrirá que hay información en tu cerebro a la que le has negado el acceso. Eso era lo que quería enseñarme él, pero no era nada fácil, y por más que lo intentaba me resultaba imposible evitar esas "zonas grises" delatoras. _

_-Si el Señor Tenebroso explorase tu mente ahora, vería que le niegas cierta información, y eso haría que se sintiera aún más furioso y decidido a descubrir toda la verdad – me dijo Severus, exasperado –, tienes que intentar conseguir que no sepa que le ocultas nada._

_-El Señor Tenebroso no va a entrar en mi mente, ya que ni siquiera sabe que existo – repliqué, cansada –. Además, s__i no he conseguido eliminar las zonas grises ya, no lo conseguiré nunca._

_-A lo mejor creías que sería una tarea sencilla convertirse en maestro oclumante – me reprochó irritado, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho._

_-No, no creía que fuera fácil, claro que no – repuse –, pero… ¿no has pensado que a lo mejor no sirvo para esto?_

_-Si no sirvieras no habrías sido capaz siquiera de cerrar tu mente a mi intrusión._

_Resoplé._

_-Pero si de todos modos no lo voy a necesitar... no es como si fuera a vérmelas con el Señor Tenebroso cara a cara para tener que convertirme en una maestra oclumante, ¿verdad? – Insistí – ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que el Lord desapareció? ¿No crees que si estuviera por ahí habría dado ya señales de vida? Además, tú no has creído nunca en la teoría de Dumbledore._

_-Lo que yo crea no tiene importancia. Albus está convencido de que volverá, y si existe la mínima posibilidad de que eso sea cierto, tenemos que estar preparados._

_-Bueno, pero, aunque él volviera – continué, tozuda –, nadie puede relacionarnos a ti y a mí, por eso hemos tomado todas estas precauciones a lo largo de los años para que nadie nos vea juntos. ¿Qué podría querer el Señor Tenebroso de mí, una huérfana anónima?_

_-Toda precaución es poca cuando se trata de él, Julia. Por suerte tú no llegaste a conocerle, pero era un mago muy peligroso y con tanto poder como Dumbledore – chasqueé la lengua con fastidio –. Si él volviera y descubriera todo lo que sabes, pondrías en peligro mi tapadera como espía. Me pondrías en peligro a mí, aunque no espero que eso te importe demasiado – dijo, taimado._

_Y por supuesto, eso fue precisamente lo que me impulsó a seguir practicando, a pesar de estar convencida de que todo el esfuerzo sería en vano._

_Severus debió comunicarle al director que mi interés por practicar oclumancia había decaído, porque al cabo de pocos días, Dumbledore me hizo llamar para informarme de que no debía dejar de practicarla. No pude contener una mueca de fastidio, pero ya que no podía evitar la reprimenda, decidí aprovechar la ocasión para preguntarle sobre el Lord. _

_-¿De verdad cree que el Señor Tenebroso volverá algún día? – Dije._

_Dumbledore me miró con expresión adusta._

_-Si te refieres a Lord Voldemort – replicó, cortante –, sí, estoy seguro de que volverá._

_Me extrañó el tono de su respuesta._

_-¿He dicho algo que no debía, señor? _

_Me observó por encima de sus lentes de media luna, evaluador, parecía intentar decidir si estaba hablando en serio o no. Al final acabó por emitir un profundo suspiro._

_-Esa manera de llamarle – aclaró – sólo la utilizan sus seguidores._

_-¿Cómo? – Exclamé – Pero Severus… – me interrumpí bruscamente y noté las mejillas arder por mi estupidez – oh… lo siento, no… no lo sabía._

_Dumbledore carraspeó con suavidad._

_-Los magos de la calle le suelen llamar "quién-tú-sabes", o "aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado", pero si no te asusta pronunciar su nombre, puedes llamarle simplemente Lord Voldemort._

_-Lord Voldemort – murmuré distraídamente, todavía pensando en lo que acababa de descubrir, y el anciano sonrió satisfecho al oírme pronunciarlo sin reverencia ni temor._

_Estaba sorprendida y un poco molesta, nunca se me había ocurrido pensar que la manera que Severus tenía de referirse al Lord era el nombre que le daban los mortífagos. _

_Mientras nadábamos en el lago al día siguiente, me quejé porque le había hablado al anciano de nuestra conversación._

_-Has ido a decirle al director que no quería seguir practicando oclumancia, ¿es que tienes que contárselo todo?_

_-Es curioso – dijo él –, Dumbledore siempre me pregunta lo mismo sobre ti._

_Estaba a punto de gruñir en protesta, pero me olvidé de hacerlo, y de hecho también se me olvidó respirar, cuando Severus salió del agua empapado, el frío líquido resbalando por su cuerpo y dejando reflejos por toda su piel como si fuera de plata, y el bañador ajustándose a sus glúteos como si formara parte de su anatomía. _

_Desde principio de curso reaccionaba siempre de forma parecida cuando nos bañábamos en el lago. Agradecía en silencio no ser un chico, porque así evitaba que mi propio cuerpo me delatara escandalosamente, pero, por desgracia, tampoco se puede decir que fuera muy discreta, y Severus no tenía un pelo de tonto, de manera que pronto comenzó a incomodarse por las miradas que le dirigía, y tomó la decepcionante costumbre de secarse a toda prisa y volverse a poner la túnica de inmediato en cuanto salía del agua. _

_Ese día, sin embargo, se giró inesperadamente con las ropas todavía en las manos y me descubrió con cara de éxtasis. Frunció el ceño._

_-Últimamente estás muy rara, Julia, ¿qué diablos te pasa? Me miras… me miras de forma extraña._

_Mudé mi expresión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_-No me pasa nada, ¿qué me va a pasar? No hace falta que le digas a Dumbledore que me pasa algo porque no es así, ¿vale? – Mi principal preocupación era el director, por supuesto, si se enteraba de lo que sentía por Severus, nada podría librarme de que me enviaran a Durmstrang el curso siguiente, eso por descontado._

_El hombre entrecerró los ojos._

_-No suenas nada convincente, ¿sabes? Y aparte de eso, listilla, lo creas o no, no se lo cuento todo al viejo – masculló._

_Si tenía alguna esperanza de que guardando silencio se olvidaría del tema, esta se fue al garete con sus siguientes palabras._

_-Y ahora, ¿quieres decirme qué es lo que miras tanto? – Vaciló unos segundos y después añadió con voz ligeramente ahogada – ¿Es por las cicatrices?_

_Al principio no entendí lo que quería decir y por eso no reaccioné, él lo tomó como un sí y frunció el ceño de nuevo._

_-Ya las has visto mil veces antes – dijo con un punto de amargura –, ¿es que acaso te has vuelto remilgada de repente para que ahora te provoquen repulsión?_

_-¿Qué?_

_Salí del agua con rapidez y fui hacia él negando vehementemente con la cabeza._

_-No, no, no, no, Severus, no es eso. ¿Cómo me van a provocar…?_

_Con los nervios, me aproximé al hombre más de lo que hubiera debido, quedé paralizada ante la visión de su torso desnudo y húmedo tan cerca de mí y empecé a tartamudear de manera patética. Merlín, realmente estaba en plena revolución hormonal. _

_Tomé aire, y de alguna manera conseguí recomponerme y enlazar tres palabras en una frase más o menos coherente._

_-Es sólo… curiosidad._

_-¿Curiosidad? – Preguntó, todavía ceñudo._

_-P-por saber… cómo – mi mano escapó de mi control y con un dedo reseguí la línea de una de las cicatrices más largas que cruzaban su pecho – te las has hecho._

_Cuando le toqué, Severus se sobresaltó y me sujetó la mano bruscamente. Me quedé clavada en sus oscuros y profundos ojos por unos instantes, pero entonces él me soltó, se dio la vuelta y empezó a ponerse la túnica._

_-No te gustaría saberlo – murmuró._

_Le observé unos segundos más, sintiendo un ligero calor en las mejillas, contemplando esa espalda ancha y surcada por más cicatrices blanquecinas de diferentes tamaños, apreté los labios y me empecé a vestir también. Ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra mientras nos dirigíamos a la entrada del colegio._

_A partir de ese momento, procuré ser más cuidadosa durante nuestros baños matutinos para que no volviera a ocurrir algo así, aunque eso no quiere decir que me volviera prudente de golpe, ni mucho menos._

_Unos días después, a principios de octubre, algo vino a romper la monotonía de las clases. _

_Un periodista y un fotógrafo de El Profeta se habían presentado en el castillo porque querían hacer un reportaje sobre la escuela, y se dispusieron a pasar todo el día allí. Dumbledore les había dado permiso para visitar las instalaciones con la condición de que no causaran molestias durante las clases, pero los alumnos estábamos demasiado intrigados como para dejar que la prensa pasara por allí discretamente, y cada vez que el fotógrafo alzaba su cámara, todas las cabezas se giraban en su dirección, sonrientes, haciendo caso omiso a las explicaciones que el profesor estuviera dando en esos momentos. La profesora McGonagall fue intransigente y no les permitió entrar en ninguna de sus clases, para evitar que sus estudiantes se distrajeran; en cambio, Trelawney parecía encantada por la publicidad gratuita, y les soltó una larga __disertación sobre los misterios del destino y la dificultad que conlleva la correcta interpretación de las señales de advertencia._

_Durante el tiempo de descanso, un chico de la clase de Tonks, aficionado a la fotografía, se puso a charlar animadamente con el fotógrafo, le pidió que le dejara ver la cámara, que era el __último modelo que había salido y estaba haciendo furor ese año, y se lanzó a hacerle preguntas sobre el tiempo de secuencia de la imagen, la nueva prestación de embellecimiento del movimiento que era exclusiva de ese modelo, la duración de la carga mágica de la cámara, y otros aspectos técnicos__ que les entretuvieron a los dos un buen rato, mientras el periodista entrevistaba a algunos de los alumnos por el pasillo._

_Sandra Snipps, la chica que se había sentido insultada por un comentario que hice durante mi primer curso, y que era la hija de uno de los dos editores del diario, se colgó del brazo del periodista, al que parecía conocer, y le acompañó durante buena parte de las entrevistas, pavoneándose ante todo el mundo de que ella estaba familiarizada con todo ese mundillo de la prensa._

_En determinado momento, el periodista se acercó a mí, que estaba observándolo todo con curiosidad, y me preguntó cuál era mi asignatura favorita. Me disponía a contestar, pero Sandra se me adelantó:_

_-Oh, no creo que a ella le interese salir en el reportaje, considera que "nuestro" diario -me hizo gracia que se lo apropiara de aquella manera, como si ella también trabajase ahí, o como si le perteneciera de algún modo- es prensa amarilla, ¿sabes?_

_Sin embargo, el periodista no pareció ofendido por el comentario._

_-Oh, bueno – dijo simplemente –, no te preocupes, si no quieres que salga tu nombre, no lo mencionaremos, tranquila._

_Sonreí._

_-Me da igual si sale o no, la verdad. Pero por si te interesa saberlo, mi asignatura favorita es Pociones._

_Al oír esto se mostró intrigado._

_-¿En serio? Eres la primera que dice eso, todos los chicos a los que he entrevistado hasta ahora parecen tener miedo del profesor, dicen que es…_

_-Es un gran profesor – le corté, haciendo caso omiso del gesto de asco que hizo la chica a su lado –, y un pocionista de primera. Lo que pasa es que hay que escuchar bien las explicaciones que da durante las clases teóricas, y no todo el mundo está dispuesto a hacerlo._

_Sandra parecía incómoda por la atención que me mostraba el periodista, y le estiraba del brazo no demasiado discretamente para intentar que entrevistara a algún otro alumno, pero él no le hacía caso y seguía mirándome a mí._

_-¿Y tú obtienes buenas notas en Pociones?_

_Carraspeé._

_-Bueno, intento aplicarme… sí, suelo sacar buenas notas._

_-Bernie – intervino Sandra –, podrías entrevistar a Bettina, es…_

_-Sí, un momento, Sandra – la atajó el hombre, y siguió preguntándome a mí –. ¿Y qué opinas de los rumores sobre el pasado del profesor Snape como mortífago?_

_No me gustaba el giro que estaba dando la entrevista, pero me alegré de que me hubiera preguntado a mí y no a cualquier otro sobre el tema._

_-El profesor Snape fue juzgado y absuelto, eso es todo lo que vale la pena remarcar sobre esto. Si hubieran encontrado razones para llevarle a Azkaban, no me cabe ninguna duda de que ahora estaría allí cumpliendo condena._

_Sandra volvió a estirar del brazo al periodista, quien, no pudiendo soportar su insistencia por más tiempo, terminó por ceder y se dejó arrastrar por ella pasillo abajo. Sin embargo, antes de marcharse me preguntó el nombre._

_-Severii – dije –. Julia Severii. Con dos "i"._

_Y los dos se perdieron entre la multitud de estudiantes y profesores que pululaban por los pasillos, excitados por las visitas._

_Esa misma tarde, mientras estaba en clase de Pociones, los dos __enviados__ de El Profeta se presentaron en la mazmorra para hacer una foto de todos los presentes. El periodista se acercó a mí y me dijo en tono confidencial que tenía intención de poner al lado de mis respuestas la foto que iban a hacer de la clase en ese momento, y le sonreí agradecida._

_-Creía que Sandra ya le habría disuadido de no publicar la entrevista que me ha hecho – dije._

_El hombre movió la mano como si espantara una mosca._

_-No te preocupes por eso, en el diario nos dejan total libertad para escoger lo que incluimos en nuestros reportajes, a pesar de que siempre hay alguno que otro que piensa que puede __decidir por nosotros._

_El fotógrafo estaba pidiendo a todos los alumnos que nos reuniéramos delante de la mesa del profesor para sacar ya la foto, así que dejé de hablar con el periodista y me dirigí hacia allí, pero me percaté de que Severus se había quedado medio escondido en un rincón con la más que evidente intención de no posar ante la cámara, de modo que me desvié un poco de mi camino y le susurré que viniera con nosotros._

_-No pienso posar para una estúpida foto – gruñó._

_-Vamos, Sev… profesor – rectifiqué, mirando a mi alrededor, y bajé aún más la voz –, me haría mucha ilusión tener una foto contigo._

_-Conmigo y con todos los cabezas huecas de la clase – corrigió, con una mueca de disgusto._

_-Bueno, sí, ¿qué más da? – Repliqué._

_Le hice un pequeño ademán con la mano y fui hacia el grupo de gente que se estaba colocando ante la mesa de Severus. Tonks se puso a un lado con una compañera de su casa; Esther y Mary Anne se habían colocado delante, para salir en primera línea; Evelyn me cogió del brazo y quiso que nos pusiéramos junto a ellas, pero entonces vi que Severus se dirigía a la parte de atrás y le dije a la chica que prefería no estar tan a la vista, pero que no tenía inconveniente si quería quedarse con ellas, así que se colocó donde estaban nuestras compañeras de habitación y yo me fui a la última fila y me situé al lado del profesor sin mirarle siquiera. _

_En el momento en que el fotógrafo alzó su cámara, sin embargo, sentí el irrefrenable impulso de coger la mano de Severus, segura de que nadie podía vernos, ya que estábamos atrás de todo, tapados por un montón de gente. Al hacerlo, Severus se giró hacia mí bruscamente, pasmado, pero yo no me moví ni un milímetro ni solté su mano hasta que la foto estuvo hecha y el grupo se empezó a dispersar._

_Cuando los dos hombres empezaron a recoger sus cosas, fui a hablar con ellos sin hacer caso de la mirada inquisidora que Severus todavía mantenía sobre mí._

_Le pregunté al periodista qué día saldría el reportaje, y me informó de que lo publicarían en el suplemento del fin de semana, de modo que saldría el sábado. Le di las gracias la mar de contenta y volví a mi mesa. Ya estaba casi todo el mundo en su sitio, y nada más sentarme en mi silla, Severus empezó a dar la lección._

_Al acabar la clase, me pidió que me quedara un momento. Cuando hubo salido el último estudiante, me preguntó sin rodeos:_

_-¿A qué ha venido eso de cogerme la mano?_

_Le miré con fingido asombro._

_-¿Eso he hecho? – Encogí los hombros con indiferencia – No me he dado cuenta._

_Sus ojos me decían que no se creían esa absurda mentira, pero como no añadí nada más, frunció el ceño, hizo una mueca y me despidió con un seco ademán de su mano. Salí de la clase con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y resistiendo la tentación de andar a saltitos como una cría._


	23. 23 Estirando del hilo hasta romperlo

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape y seika por sus comentarios. Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 23 - Estirando del hilo hasta romperlo**

_El sábado, a la hora del desayuno, me llegó mediante lechuza el ejemplar de "El Profeta". Como no era subscriptora tuve que encargar ese ejemplar específico, así que, en cuanto lo tuve en mis manos, pasé del diario y fui directamente a abrir el suplemento, ansiosa; tal como había dicho el periodista, allí estaba la foto, y no pude evitar echarme a reír en cuanto la vi. Severus miraba un segundo al frente, y de pronto giraba la cabeza bruscamente hacia mí con el ceño fruncido, mientras yo exhibía una enorme y descarada sonrisa a la cámara. _

_Me estaba ahogando y se me saltaban las lágrimas, no podía parar de reír. Evelyn me miró extrañada y me preguntó qué me pasaba._

_-No… no es nada – apenas podía hablar por las risas entrecortadas, y para disimular añadí –, es que… salgo con una… una cara de… idiota…_

_Evelyn dio un vistazo a la página abierta del diario y volvió a mirarme a mí, más extrañada aún._

_-Yo te veo bien. En cambio, el profesor Snape parece que se te quiera comer._

_Esto me hizo reír más todavía, y empecé a agarrarme los costados, que me dolían por el esfuerzo._

_-¡Ay, qué dolor! – Me quejé, resoplando, intentando coger aire._

_Me sequé las lágrimas y lancé una rápida ojeada a la mesa de profesores. Severus tenía sus ojos clavados en mí, cosa que no era de extrañar, ya que estando tan cerca, seguro que mis carcajadas llegaron perfectamente a sus oídos. Pero él no era el único que me observaba, Dumbledore también estaba pendiente de mi regocijo, y sonreía alegremente con las cejas arqueadas, probablemente intentando averiguar cuál era el chiste para reírse él también, y McGonagall me dirigía una mirada cargada de reproche. Esto fue lo que me hizo callar de golpe, me sonrojé ligeramente y volví a centrarme en el diario. _

_Leí las entrevistas, había temido que al final tergiversaran mis palabras, ya que no confiaba mucho en la prensa, pero tuve suerte, porque transcribieron lo que dije punto por punto. Sin embargo, el periodista no pudo resistir la tentación de añadir su propio comentario después de mi frase "Si hubieran encontrado razones para llevarle a Azkaban, no me cabe ninguna duda de que ahora estaría allí cumpliendo condena", y escribió un "Me temo que desde la redacción de El Profeta no podemos compartir su abierta confianza en este oscuro profesor, pero lo que no se puede negar es que el candor de esta joven estudiante es, como poco, enternecedor"._

_-Maldito bastardo hijo de troll – mascullé._

_Con una simple frase, el hombre no sólo había dejado claro que no creía que Severus mereciera estar fuera de la cárcel sino que me dejaba a mí como a una cría ingenua y crédula._

_Maldije entre dientes, pero de todos modos recorté la hoja del diario, me la guardé, y miré alrededor para comprobar quién más lo había comprado. Muchos alumnos tenían el periódico entre las manos, pero de la gente con la que tenía más confianza reparé en Calvin, el chico de Slytherin con el que había trabado amistad. Fui hacia él y le pregunté si se iba a quedar con el suplemento, pero antes incluso de que contestara me di cuenta de que la foto del reportaje estaba a un lado de su plato, recortada del artículo, lo que me pareció extraño, ya que en ella sólo aparecíamos los Huffelpuff y los Ravenclaw de sexto curso._

_-Me sabe mal, pero sí – dijo –. Quería quedarme con el reportaje sobre Hogwarts, supongo que es lo mismo que estás buscando tú._

_-Más que el reportaje, te interesa la foto, ¿no? – Pregunté señalando el recorte con un dedo._

_No lo había dicho con malicia pero, para mi sorpresa, noté que el chico se ruborizaba ligeramente._

_-Sí, bueno, es que me hace gracia, como está el jefe de nuestra casa y eso…_

_-Ah… – fruncí el ceño, intrigada, pero no insistí. _

_Al fin y al cabo no era asunto mío, y lo más probable era que le gustara alguna alumna y quisiera la foto por razones muy parecidas a las mías. _

_-Bueno, da igual. De hecho ya tengo el artículo, es sólo que me gustaría tener otra copia, si es posible. Gracias, de todos modos._

_Me giré para inspeccionar la mesa de mi casa y vi a Caroline, la entusiasta del ajedrez mágico, que también tenía el diario entre las manos. Me acerqué para preguntarle, y me dijo que sí, que me lo podía quedar, se lo agradecí y me llevé el suplemento. _

_Quería dos copias, una para guardarla a buen recaudo para luego enmarcarla cuando volviéramos a casa; y la otra para poder llevarla entre mis libros de texto, y así poder echarle rápidas ojeadas de vez en cuando mientras estuviera en clase, aburrida. _

_Volví a mirar a Severus, quien, por la expresión intrigada que lucía, no debía haberse perdido detalle de mis evoluciones por el comedor, y de pronto escuché a mi izquierda algo que me sobresaltó._

_-Vaya, vaya. Creo que ya sé por qué has insistido tanto en ponerte en esta punta de la mesa desde el primer día de curso._

_Me giré hacia Evelyn con el corazón en un puño._

_-¿De qué hablas? – Dije, intentando sonar calmada._

_La chica exhibía una enorme sonrisa de muchos y blanquísimos dientes._

_-No hace falta que disimules, ya te he pillado – comentó con cara de satisfacción._

_-No sé a qué te refieres._

_-No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Además, tengo que admitir que tienes buen gusto, es todo un bombón._

_-¿Un bom… bón?_

_Abrí mucho los ojos, asombrada, porque yo creía que Evelyn odiaba a Severus y, sin poder evitarlo, caí en la trampa y miré hacia él. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, volví a girarme hacia ella con las mejillas encendidas, los ojos desorbitados y el pánico corriendo libremente por mis venas. Evelyn parecía tan llena de gozo que temía que fuera a estallar de un momento a otro como una pompa de jabón. Me sonrió con complicidad._

_-De todos modos, no vayas a creer que eres la única que se ha fijado en él – comentó._

_-Ah… ¿no? – Murmuré, vacilante._

_-Todas las chicas del colegio están revolucionadas con él. A mí no me interesan tan mayores, pero sé de muchas que harían lo que fuera para pasar un rato a solas con él en un rincón oscuro. ¿No te habías fijado? ¡Claro que no! – Añadió, dándose una palmada en la frente como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que había dicho una tontería – Tú sólo tienes ojitos para él, ¿verdad? – Me guiñó un ojo y parpadeé, muda de asombro. _

_Sin embargo, la chica cambió su expresión para adoptar un repentino aire circunspecto._

_-Pero liarse con un profesor es un mal rollo, ¿sabes? Sólo trae complicaciones – me sentí al borde del colapso –. Harías bien en seguir mi consejo y olvidarte de él. Deja las fantasías para todas esas locas que están deseando recibir un castigo "especial" en su despacho. Además, por desgracia para ellas, lo tienen difícil, porque el profesor Middleman suele ser bastante tolerante y no impone castigos porque sí._

_-El… el prof… Middleman, ¡el profesor Middleman! Claro… _

_Miré a la mesa de profesores, Middleman se sentaba siempre al lado de Severus durante las comidas, ya que era el sitio que había ocupado la profesora Strong el curso anterior. Me sentí tan aliviada, que por un segundo me pareció que iba a ponerme a flotar._

_-Claro, claro – dije animadamente, girándome de nuevo hacia Evelyn con una sonrisa que no pude disimular –, el profesor Middleman es muy tolerante, sí…_

_La chica frunció el ceño, pero intenté impedir que la semilla de la sospecha se instalara en su mente distrayéndola con un parloteo atropellado._

_-La verdad es que es muy atractivo, ¿sabes si está casado? Y por cierto, ¿cómo te has dado cuenta? Porque intento no mirar en su dirección, ¿sabes? Pero a veces resulta difícil…_

_-Bueno, Julia, en fin… – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si la respuesta fuera obvia – ¿a quién ibas a estar mirando si no? ¿A Flitwick? ¿A Snape? ¡Puaj!_

_Me enojé._

_-¿Por qué "puaj"? – Pero me corregí enseguida – Quiero decir… no es para tanto… ¿no?_

_Evelyn arqueó las cejas con incredulidad._

_-Julia, en serio, a veces creo que eres una extraterrestre. Estamos hablando del profesor Snape. Snape y "puaj" van de la mano…_

_Los puños se me crisparon bajo la mesa, pero intenté serenarme y desvié la conversación._

_-Vale… esto… no le digas a nadie lo de que me… gusta el profesor Middleman, ¿de acuerdo? _

_-¡Por favor! Soy una tumba – murmuró, haciendo el gesto de cerrarse los labios con una cremallera –. Aunque creo de verdad que deberías olvidarlo, ya te he dicho que es un mal rollo, por no hablar de toda la competencia que tienes…_

_-Lo intentaré, gracias – respondí, forzando una sonrisa._

_Di el tema por zanjado y fingí que me concentraba en mi plato, pero, a pesar de que me estaba repitiendo mentalmente una y otra vez como un mantra que no debía volver a mirar a Severus, no pude evitar lanzar una rápida mirada de reojo hacia él, que comía en silencio y con rostro grave, como siempre._

_Quizá la gente le encontrase repelente porque siempre estaba serio. Estaba segura de que nadie -posiblemente, ni siquiera Dumbledore- en toda la sala le había visto sonreír como le había visto yo. Conocían de sobras aquella sonrisa de medio lado que utilizaba para burlarse de los alumnos que se equivocaban en la poción que les había encargado; pero no aquella otra, auténtica y relajada, que transformaba por completo su rostro cada vez que asomaba a sus labios. De pronto me sentí privilegiada, y mis labios también se curvaron hacia arriba ligeramente en un gesto tonto que se me quedó grabado en la cara durante todo el desayuno._

_Unos días más tarde, Evelyn, que había reñido hacía ya semanas con su último novio (el cual le había durado sólo los meses de las vacaciones de verano), se me acercó acompañada de dos chicos a los que no conocía, dos Slytherin de séptimo curso. Me presentó al primero como Colin, su -nuevo- novio, y, siguiendo con su afición de celestina, y esforzándose en hacer que me dejara de tonterías con el profesor Middleman, me presentó también a su compañero, que no era tan guapo como Ralph, ni tenía una sonrisa tan encantadora, pero al menos tenía más de dos neuronas y sabía hacerlas funcionar._

_No estaba interesada en los chicos porque tenía mi propio amor platónico bombeando mi corazón, el motivo de que le siguiera la corriente a Evelyn cada vez que me presentaba a uno nuevo, era que Severus no mostraba ningún interés por mí, y estaba tan fuera de mi alcance como uno de esos chicos que formaban bandas musicales para brujas quinceañeras, y que poblaban las carpetas de mis compañeras de clase. Evelyn, por ejemplo, se había forrado la suya con fotos animadas de un tal Ciamonn Binds, cantante de un grupo llamado "Los escarabajos mágicos", y cada vez que la abría y la cerraba, el chico lanzaba un beso al aire con la mano y guiñaba un ojo._

_-¿No es monísimo? – Dijo ella cuando me enseñó la monstruosidad que decoraba su carpeta._

_-Eh… sí, es… una monada – contesté._

_Así como Evelyn se recuperaba con maravillosa facilidad de sus rupturas sentimentales, Tonks todavía estaba afectada por lo de Charlie._

_-No te preocupes – bromeé para animarla –, ahora que Evelyn me ha abierto las puertas del nido de serpientes, podrás conocer a un montón de víboras que te harán olvidar a Charlie._

_-¡Aaaaaghhh! – Contestó ella, con una mueca de asco._

_Sonreí, pero me pregunté por qué todos reaccionaban así ante los Slytherin. Era cierto que, en general, no eran personas abiertas y rebosantes de simpatía, pero había entre ellos gente muy interesante, como Calvin, que era un chico encantador y con el que solía charlar a menudo; o Malia, quien, aunque parecía algo fría y distante al principio, no se tardaba mucho en descubrir que en realidad era un trozo de pan, y esa frialdad era sólo su manera de protegerse ante los demás; o Eric mismo, el Slytherin de séptimo curso que me acababa de presentar Evelyn, que era un joven atractivo, inteligente, y con buena conversación. _

_Quizá es que ya estaba acostumbrada a que la simpatía no fuera un factor decisivo a la hora de juzgar a una persona, y por eso solía esperar a conocer cómo era alguien antes de formarme una opinión sobre él, exceptuando algunos casos concretos como Filch o Bellatrix Lestrange, a quienes odié desde el primer instante. O tal vez es que la persona más importante en mi vida pertenecía a esa casa, y por eso no me sentía predispuesta a odiarles._

_El caso es que Eric y yo congeniamos bastante, y solíamos pasear por el patio del colegio mientras conversábamos sobre todo tipo de cosas; y a través de él, empecé a conocer mucho mejor a los estudiantes de su casa, ya que él solía hablar mucho de sus compañeros. De modo que, aunque los alumnos de Slytherin se me habían resistido durante años, por fin comenzaba a descubrir cómo eran. _

_Eric, que parecía admirar mucho a Severus, era __sobrino de Avery, un__ exmortífago que, según me dijo el chico, había sido compañero del profesor durante su época escolar. Corrí a decírselo a él en cuanto tuve oportunidad._

_-Tú conociste a un tal Avery, ¿verdad? – Le pregunté._

_Dio un gruñido que tomé por un sí._

_-Conozco a su sobrino – contesté._

_-Lo sé, os he __visto juntos por los pasillos varias veces. Supongo que ya te has cansado de los musculitos cabezas huecas, y ahora buscas a alguien con algo más de intelecto – rezongó._

_-Yo no busco a nadie,__ y Ralph no era un musculitos – repliqué, y era cierto, el chico estaba fuerte, pero a pesar de jugar a Quidditch tampoco era para hacer aspavientos._

_-De todos modos, deberías tener más cuidado al escoger tus amistades – prosiguió en tono malhumorado._

_-¿Qué quieres decir? Creí que te alegrarías de que trabara amistad con un Slytherin._

_Su mirada se ensombreció._

_-No con los de su calaña – dijo, en un susurro irritado._

_No comprendía a qué venía esa reacción._

_-Es un chico muy inteligente y te admira mucho, ¿sabes? – Protesté._

_-Eso es una redundancia – repuso con total falta de modestia._

_Resoplé para no darle el gusto de reírme de su gracia._

_-No entiendo qué mosca te ha picado ahora con Eric – dije en cambio, exasperada._

_-¿Sabes que Avery era un mortífago?_

_-También lo eras tú – solté sin pensar._

_Severus me miró dolido y me mordí el labio, no había pretendido herirle._

_-Quiero decir que ni siquiera fue condenado a prisión – me expliqué –, no podemos juzgarle sólo por su pasado, quizás haya cambiado ¿no? Y menos aún podemos juzgar a su sobrino por los pecados del tío._

_-Conozco bien a Avery. A toda su familia – fue su única explicación._

_No quiso añadir nada más, así que decidí dejarlo correr por el momento, pero con la intención de volver a sacar el tema a colación a la primera oportunidad que se me presentara, porque no entendía qué podía tener contra Eric. Sin embargo, no tardé demasiado en averiguarlo por mí misma. _

_Cuando mis conversaciones con el chico se hicieron más frecuentes y profundas, él empezó a hablarme de ciertas cosas que yo recordaba haber escuchado ya hacía muchísimo tiempo. Por eso, a pesar de que empleaba términos vagos e imprecisos, enseguida me di cuenta del fondo que tenían sus palabras: hablaban de pureza de sangre, de la supremacía del mundo mágico y del día en que todo regresaría a su orden natural._

_A veces me parecía estar hablando con aquel joven Severus de muchos años atrás, cuando él todavía era mortífago convencido, y su mundo aún no se había derrumbado con la trágica muerte de Lily._

_Semanas más tarde de que Severus dijera eso sobre Eric, me vino a la cabeza algo que me había comentado el chico dos días antes y se lo mencioné mientras charlaba con él en su despacho:_

_-¿Sabes que el profesor Middleman es un sangre sucia? ¿A que no lo hubieras dicho nunca?_

_Tengo que admitir que empleé ese término expresamente para hacerle saltar, ese día me había levantado de la cama con ánimo combativo, y se me ocurrió buscarle las cosquillas a Severus. Al oírme llamarle así me miró furioso._

_-Ya te dije una vez que no volvieras a pronunciar ese insulto – masculló con rabia._

_I__nsistí como si no hubiera dicho nada._

_-Si a los magos hijos de muggles se les llama "sangre sucia", yo, siendo hija de squibs, ¿qué soy?_

_-Tú eres una cría insolente e insoportable – dijo enfadado –, y una mal hablada. _

_-Pero, ¿cómo se llaman los de mi clase? _

_-Tú no perteneces a ninguna clase, así que no hay nombre que te defina – contestó –, ya te expliqué que tu caso era muy infrecuente, los hijos de squibs suelen ser simples muggles._

_La cosa hubiera podido quedar ahí, pero, para desgracia de Severus, entre mis ganas de guerra, y que hacía tiempo que sentía curiosidad por saber por qué no podía decir aquel nombre, decidí presionar un poco más._

_-Vamos a ver, según me ha explicado Eric primero están los sangre pura, que son los de sangre más limpia; después los mestizos como tú, que al menos tienen sangre limpia por parte de uno de los progenitores – Severus se estaba poniendo cada vez más tenso –; después los squibs, que, a pesar de ser una vergüenza para todo el mundo mágico, son de ascendencia noble, y por último, los sangre sucia – gruñó – y los muggles. Pero en todo esto no sé dónde encajo yo, ¿crees que soy tan inmunda como los sangre sucia, o peor, como los muggles?_

_Se levantó de su silla, completamente fuera de sí, se acercó a mí y me obligó a ponerme en pie sujetándome del cuello del uniforme. Su cara estaba a un palmo de la mía, las aletas de su nariz totalmente abiertas por la ira, su pecho se agitaba frenético al ritmo de su respiración y su ceño formaba un pequeño montículo tormentoso entre sus cejas. _

_Debería haberme asustado por su reacción, sin duda eso era lo que él buscaba, y probablemente unos meses atrás lo hubiera conseguido, pero desde el verano, desde aquel caluroso día en su estudio, mi percepción de todo lo relacionado con él había cambiado bastante. Así que en ese momento, con él agarrándome de la túnica con aspecto amenazante, yo sólo podía pensar en esos ojos negros, cuya __oscuridad iba más allá del color de sus iris,__ y que me taladraban con una rabia intensa. Tomó aire profundamente antes de hablar, como intentando ganar control sobre las palabras que pugnaban por salir de sus labios._

_-Estás intentando provocarme, ¿verdad? – Masculló al fin – Has de saber que si me buscas al final me encontrarás, y te aseguro que entonces lo vas a lamentar._

_-Sólo intento que veas que no soy tan estúpida como crees – dije con firmeza, y se sorprendió al escuchar el tono de mi voz y no detectar ni pizca de miedo en él –. ¿Acaso pensabas que me tragaría toda esa propaganda mortífaga que suelen soltar Eric y sus amigos sin leer entre líneas? Por eso no querías que me juntara con él, ¿no es así?_

_Me miró entrecerrando los ojos._

_-El chico habla muy bien – proseguí –, pero su discurso está vacío… como la cabeza de Ralph – añadí para hacerle sonreír. _

_No lo conseguí, pero aflojó notablemente el agarre al cuello de mi túnica._

_-¿Por qué sigues hablando con él, entonces? _

_La auténtica razón por la que seguía hablando con Eric después de conocerle de verdad, era que me interesaba descubrir cómo era la gente como él, quería comprender qué era lo que les motivaba a hacer lo que hacían y a pensar como pensaban, sentía curiosidad. Supongo que me parecía que hablar con él era algo así como hablar con Severus en la época en que los mortífagos acababan de reclutarle, salvando las muchas y enormes diferencias que pudiera haber entre uno y otro. Pero no quería decirle nada de todo esto a él, porque no estaba segura de que lo entendiera, y además, como ya he dicho, ese día me había levantado con ganas de pelea, así que se me ocurrió decirle cualquier cosa, menos la verdad. Tardé sólo un segundo en encontrar una mentira lo suficientemente estúpida._

_-Besa bien – dije con naturalidad. _

_En realidad no le había besado nunca, ya que sólo éramos amigos, pero tenía ganas de provocar a Severus y, por culpa de mi necedad, diciendo esto acababa de cometer el primero de una serie de errores que me tocaría pagar más tarde._

_Soltó mi túnica del todo y me miró con un desprecio que pocas veces le había visto usar conmigo. _

_-A veces tengo la sensación de que no le das a las cosas la importancia que se merecen – masculló –, dices que sabes la filosofía que hay detrás de las palabras de ese chico, ¿pero aún así sigues con él porque besa bien? No eres solo frívola, eres una inconsciente, y supongo que es mérito mío, al fin y al cabo te has criado con un mortífago – recalcó, poniendo expresamente el dedo en su propia llaga, cosa que me hizo sentir algo culpable –. Supongo que no le has explicado a tu amigo que eres hija de squibs, porque si así fuera él no seguiría hablando contigo, y mucho menos seguiría besándote._

_-Por supuesto que no se lo he dicho – contesté, y vi la oportunidad para empezar a hacer yo también algunas preguntas –. ¿Le dijiste tú a Lord Voldemort que eras un mestizo o lo descubrió él solo?_

_Se estremeció visiblemente ante la mención de ese nombre._

_-¿Desde cuándo le llamas así?_

_-Desde que sé que "Señor Tenebroso" sólo lo utilizan sus siervos – repliqué con frialdad, esa era una espina que tenía clavada desde que Dumbledore me hizo reparar en ello. _

_Severus me dirigió una mirada dura como el acero. _

_-Y ahora dime, ¿se lo dijiste?_

_-No hizo falta, él ya lo sabía. Lucius se lo dijo. Me aceptaron porque, como tu amigo Eric dice, los mestizos somos mejor apreciados que los squibs y los… hijos de muggles. _

_-¿Por qué no quieres decir "sangre sucia"?_

_Hizo un ademán irritado._

_-¿Esto qué es, un interrogatorio?_

_-Es sólo que siento que hay alguna cosa que no me has dicho, y me gustaría saber qué es._

_-¿Así que crees que no te he dicho suficiente? Realmente me parece que tú y Dumbledore necesitáis poneros de acuerdo de una maldita vez – escupió hecho una furia._

_-Pues yo creo que eres tú el que debería ponerse de acuerdo con sus propias palabras – protesté –, por un lado predicas que "Oh, Slytherin es la mejor, es un gran orgullo ser de esa casa, grandes magos han salido de ahí, bla, bla, bla…", y por otro no te gusta que me relacione demasiado con ellos por si corrompen mi débil e influenciable mente…_

_-Nunca he dicho que tu mente fuese débil o influenciable._

_-… y odias lo que ellos representan y la filosofía que les mueve porque, reconócelo, Severus, aunque no todos sean así, la mayoría de Slytherins piensan como Eric, y les encanta decir "sangre sucia" y otras lindezas incluso peores._

_-¿Y tú no puedes aprender lo bueno, y no sólo lo malo? – Me reprendió – No todos los Slytherins son como Eric, o como su tío Avery. Nosotros también tenemos grandes cualidades de las cuales podrías sacar buenas enseñanzas. _

_-Sé que no todos los Slytherin son así, pero muchos sí, no puedes negarlo. Además, de las equivocaciones propias y ajenas también se aprende mucho – hice una pequeña pausa y después volví a preguntar con obstinación –. ¿Por qué no puedo decir "sangre sucia"?_

_Me miró con furia contenida unos instantes más, pero de pronto sus hombros cayeron rendidos y toda su cara se transformó: el enojo desapareció y dejó paso a un gesto de profunda __derrota. No era muy habitual ver esa expresión en su rostro, de hecho, sólo la había visto cuando hablaba de una cosa: Lily. _

_-Porque decir eso fue uno de los mayores errores de mi vida – murmuró en un hilo de voz._

_Sus ojos se tornaron tristes y apagados, y no parecía decidirse a seguir hablando, así que le insistí para que lo hiciera._

_-Por favor, Severus, explícamelo. Necesito saberlo._

_-¿Por qué?_

_Porque quería saberlo todo de él._

_-Porque quiero comprenderte – dije._

_-Lo que me estás pidiendo es ni más ni menos que te explique los motivos por los que me hice mortífago – murmuró en voz muy baja, y creía que con esto estaba a punto de negarse a continuar, por eso me sorprendí cuando volvió a hablar –, así que será mejor que tomes asiento._

_Obedecí, atónita al darme cuenta de que realmente iba a explicarme lo que quería saber. Se sentó en su silla, apoyó las manos enlazadas sobre la mesa y empezó a hablar con la vista clavada en ellas y sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo._

_-De pequeño – dijo en un susurro – yo era un niño solitario e inseguro al que todo el mundo miraba como a un bicho raro, y sólo empecé a sentirme "normal" cuando conocí a Lily – aquí estaba ella, sabía que no tardaría en aparecer desde que vi el aspecto derrotado de su rostro –. Ella fue la única que me trató como a una persona y no como a un fenómeno de feria. Cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts me sentí muy feliz porque imaginaba que por fin podría conocer a más gente como yo, que iría a un sitio donde podría sentirme a gusto e integrado. Sin embargo, durante mi primer viaje en el expreso tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme con James Potter – su voz se volvió venenosa cuando pasó a relatar lo que vino a continuación – y, desde ese primer día, él y sus amigos se dedicaron a amargarme la vida siempre que podían. Les gustaba hacerme sentir humillado y despreciado, igual que a mi padre. Los alumnos de las otras casas muy pronto empezaron a odiarme también, influenciados por el gran carisma de Potter y su cuadrilla, pero por algún motivo, Lucius Malfoy me acogió bajo su ala en cuanto fui seleccionado para su casa, y su apoyo fue crucial para afianzar mi autoestima, porque bajo su protección, los Slytherins pronto empezaron a respetarme._

_Hizo una breve pausa durante la cual yo apenas ni respiré para no distraerle. Severus se masajeó el puente de la nariz con gesto cansado, y prosiguió. _

_-Mi madre siempre se había sentido fascinada por las artes oscuras, ella me contagió su fascinación desde que yo era muy pequeño, y me enseñó numerosos hechizos que enseguida me dieron cierta fama entre los muchachos más mayores y poderosos de mi casa, incluso entre los de último curso. De modo que el respeto que Malfoy había ganado para mí no tardé en afianzarlo yo solo por mis propios méritos – un tinte de orgullo se adhirió a sus palabras como una fina película transparente –, y por primera vez en mi miserable existencia descubrí que algunas personas incluso sentían admiración por mí. Esa embriagadora sensación de sentirse valorado, que hasta el momento me había sido desconocida, unida a mi acercamiento a Malfoy y la gente de su círculo, propiciaron que me _intoxicara_ con sus ideales de pureza de sangre, y adopté sus premisas como propias. El odio hacia mi padre, y por extensión, hacia los muggles, y el resentimiento que sentía por Potter y sus amigos, hicieron el resto. Pronto me di cuenta de que los seguidores del Lord no sólo no rechazaban mis ansias de venganza, sino que las aceptaban e incluso las alentaban. Y me fui involucrando cada vez más con ellos, haciendo mío su lenguaje y sus insultos, hasta que un día conseguí destruir lo único bueno que quedaba en mi vida llamando… – se interrumpió y cerró los ojos unos segundos – insultando a Lily con el más abominable de los nombres cuando intentó defenderme de una de las odiosas bromas de Potter. Ella, que ya se había enfrentado conmigo en múltiples ocasiones porque no aprobaba a mis amigos, no pudo perdonarme el terrible error que cometí, y su rechazo fue el detonante que me lanzó al abismo. Sin ella a mi lado para recordarme lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, abracé la filosofía mortífaga en toda su extensión, y en cuanto me gradué, marqué para siempre mi piel y mi alma con un tatuaje maldito._

_Yo había estado escuchando con avidez la historia que me faltaba para completar el puzzle que era Severus, y cuando terminó de hablar, todavía mirándose las manos, incapaz de enfrentar mis ojos, sentí un nudo en el estómago que me atenazó con fuerza. Me levanté de la silla, me acerqué a él desde atrás y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, pegando mi mejilla a la suya. Él todavía se miraba las manos con terquedad cuando susurré en su oído:_

_-Gracias por confiar en mí, y te ruego que me perdones por haberte puesto contra las cuerdas. Te prometo que no volveré a pronunciar ese insulto nunca más – le besé la mejilla con ternura, prolongando el contacto con su piel unos instantes. _

_Por fin, después de todos esos años, comprendía lo que le había empujado a cometer unos errores cuyo precio a pagar era tan alto. Por fin entendía a aquel joven hosco y de aspecto sombrío, al que vi por primera vez cuando acababa de unirse a los mortífagos y se miraba con curiosidad y orgullo el negro dibujo de su antebrazo, el dibujo de una marca que le acabaría esclavizando para el resto de su vida, primero a un solo amo, y luego a dos._

Me limpio las gafas con un pañito, mientras la señorita Lovegood se levanta y empieza a dar vueltas por el salón para estirar un poco las piernas.

-¿Le importa si uso el baño? – Me pregunta con su dulce voz aniñada.

-En absoluto. Creo que ya sabe que está en el primer piso, ¿verdad?

Asiente con una sonrisa y desaparece por la escalera. Cuando vuelve, murmura un suave gracias y se sienta de nuevo.

-¿Seguimos? – Pregunto.

-Cuando quiera.

-Muy bien. El curso continuó y no volví a provocar a Severus de aquella manera, puesto que ya había conseguido lo que buscaba cuando me explicó por qué se había hecho mortífago.

_A medida que pasaban los días, me iba haciendo cada vez más consciente de mis sentimientos hacia él, y también de los suyos hacia mí: por más que estuviera enamorada de Severus, para él yo no era más que una niña, y me daba perfecta cuenta de esto. _

_Y además estaba Lily. Lily, que para él había encarnado la perfección. Lily, tan hermosa, tan buena, tan dulce, tan inaccesible y tan eterna. Lily, por la que él sentía un dolor y una culpa inconmensurables. Lily, la que nunca envejecería, o engordaría, o llegaría a mostrarle jamás sus defectos, porque había muerto hacía muchos años, y su recuerdo era como el retrato embellecido de una reina que vivió siglos atrás, y de la que nunca se sabrá si en realidad era tan agraciada, o el pintor le tenía demasiado apego a su cabeza y no quería que se la separasen del cuerpo por una tontería como representar de manera excesivamente fiel a su soberana._

_Lily -a pesar de que el rostro de Severus se contraía en una torturada mueca de profunda amargura cada vez que pensaba en ella- todavía estaba en su mente y en su corazón. Incluso después de tanto tiempo._

_Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que lo tenía realmente muy difícil para cambiar los sentimientos de Severus hacia mí. Y la alegría y la confianza que me habían acompañado hasta entonces, se desvanecieron en el aire como el humo._


	24. 24 Un corazón bailando claqué

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, seika y GemitaZeros por sus comentarios. Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 24 – Un corazón bailando claqué**

_Tras descubrir lo complicado que me iba a resultar conseguir lo que quería, me fui desmoralizando progresivamente, y dio comienzo una temporada de altibajos en mi estado de ánimo que me resultó bastante dura de sobrellevar._

_Me volví melancólica, despistada e insegura; estar cerca de él se convirtió en una pequeña tortura para mí; y me costaba concentrarme en las clases o cuando alguien me hablaba. _

_Tonks notó enseguida que me pasaba algo y, conocedora de los síntomas, me preguntó si me gustaba algún chico. Necesitaba poder confesarme ante alguien, así que asentí con la cabeza._

_-¿Es Eric? – Preguntó._

_-No, no es él._

_-¿Entonces quién?_

_-Prefiero no pensar en ello, es imposible que se fije en mí._

_Me miró pensativamente unos segundos._

_-No seas tonta y díselo – me aconsejó al cabo –. Si sale bien, perfecto, si no… ¿qué puedes perder?_

_Me imaginé declarándole mi amor eterno a Severus, que él se reía de mí, me rechazaba, decía que me alejara de él y le perdía para siempre. Me sacudí en un escalofrío._

_-Todo – susurré –, puedo perderlo todo._

_Evelyn, que también se había percatado de mi desánimo, lo achacó a mi encaprichamiento por el profesor Middelman, y redobló sus esfuerzos por __presentarme a otros alumnos en la esperanza de que me gustara alguno. Conocí a más chicos ese año que en todos los demás cursos juntos, pero yo apenas les hacía caso y, en cuanto se daban la vuelta, ya había olvidado sus nombres._

_Empecé a languidecer poco a poco. Casi no probaba bocado, me costaba dormir, y mi atención en las clases disminuyó de manera alarmante, sobre todo en Pociones, porque me pasaba todo el rato mirando al profesor con disimulo, en vez de atender a lo que él explicaba o a los ingredientes que tuviera mezclándose en mi caldero. Por suerte, en esa clase me sentaba con Tonks -que bastante ocupada estaba siempre intentando seguir las instrucciones correctamente, ya que esa seguía siendo la asignatura que más se le resistía- en vez de con Evelyn, porque sino, posiblemente se hubiera dado cuenta de que se había equivocado de profesor en su hábil deducción._

_En una de sus clases dejé de remover con el cucharón cuando me distraje para observarle embobada. Aprovechando que nosotros estábamos atareados elaborando la poción que nos había ordenado, Severus estaba enfrascado corrigiendo los trabajos que acabábamos de entregarle. El hombre iba escribiendo anotaciones en los pergaminos con semblante serio, mientras se pasaba suavemente un dedo de su mano izquierda por los labios, con expresión pensativa._

_Me perdí en el lento movimiento de ese dedo, desconcentrándome de mi trabajo, y la poción que estaba elaborando se estropeó y comenzó a desbordarse del caldero. Maldije por lo bajo, intentando controlar el estropicio, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Severus, que desde que mi actitud en las clases se había deteriorado estaba de bastante mal humor, se dio cuenta enseguida del desastre y se acercó, molesto y extrañado por mi torpeza. Me taladró con una mirada de profunda irritación._

_-¿Esta chapuza es lo que os he pedido que hagáis? – Masculló._

_-N-no, señor. Lo siento, he cometido un error._

_-Eso ya lo veo – contestó con frialdad._

_Estaba claro que lo que quería saber era el por qué._

_-Me he despistado, señor, lo lamento, no volverá a suceder._

_-Eso espero – dijo, vaciando el caldero con un brusco movimiento de su varita –, un cero para ti y diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw. Tienes 20 minutos para volver a intentar elaborar la poción._

_Tanto él como yo sabíamos que era imposible que la pudiera hacer, porque esa poción requería un tiempo de reposo de 30 minutos, más lo que se tardara en elaborarla, pero asentí de todos modos._

_-Sí, señor._

_Cuando acabó la clase, vació de nuevo mi caldero a medio preparar con gesto de disgusto, y me pidió que me quedara hasta que se fueran todos._

_-¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado? – Me preguntó cuando estuvimos solos._

_-Lo siento, ha sido un error estúpido, perdóname._

_-No puedo creer que estés otra vez con esto. Voy a tener que enviarte a cumplir castigo con Filch de nuevo._

_-¡No, por favor! No es como el año pasado, no lo he hecho para llamar tu atención, de verdad, ha sido sin querer. No volverá a ocurrir._

_Pero no hizo caso de mis protestas y me vi obligada a cumplir el castigo con el odiado conserje. _

_Con gran esfuerzo, durante sus clases me obligué a centrarme en lo que tenía entre manos y a hacer como si él no estuviera presente, porque era la única manera de que pudiera hacer algo a derechas. _

_Severus y yo decidimos por mutuo acuerdo suspender nuestros baños matutinos en el lago y avanzar mis clases de refuerzo, para intentar compensar de ese modo mi déficit de atención. Pero para estudiar junto a él y que me cundiera el tiempo, tenía que evitar mirarle a toda costa y concentrarme muchísimo en imaginar que estaba sola; porque si le miraba, o tomaba conciencia de que él se encontraba al otro lado del escritorio -mi mano a unos centímetros de la suya, su pierna rozando distraídamente la mía bajo la mesa-, ya no podía volver a enfocar las letras del pergamino, y mi mente se escapaba de su redil para volar libremente por el territorio de la fantasía. _

_Visto el estado de las cosas, ese año decidí no organizar los grupos de repaso de Pociones con los alumnos, porque bastante trabajo tenía ya intentando mantener el ritmo de mis propios estudios, y además no estaba lo bastante centrada como para servirles de ninguna ayuda. Para lo único que servía en esa época era para no comer, no estudiar, no dormir, no dejar de pensar en Severus, y suspirar tristemente ante el espejo, descorazonada. _

_Una noche, tras largo rato de luchar contra el insomnio, conseguí dormirme y soñé con él. Estábamos en el lago, llevábamos un rato nadando en el agua cuando Severus decidió salir y secarse al sol, así que se estiró sobre la hierba. Salí tras él y observé extasiada cada uno de sus movimientos. Me acerqué a donde estaba para encontrarle derramado sobre el césped con los ojos cerrados, indefenso y confiado; y me senté a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, todavía húmedo y brillante, abarcando con mirada ávida todo su pecho marcado por las cicatrices. El hombre abrió los ojos e intentó incorporarse, asombrado por mi descaro, pero puse una mano sobre su pecho, le __recosté__ de nuevo hacia atrás, y me incliné sobre él, atajando sus preguntas al hundir mi lengua en su boca y recorrer cada rincón de ella mientras mis manos se encargaban de disfrutar del tacto de su torso desnudo. Al cabo dejó de resistirse y empezó a corresponder a mis caricias, su lengua torturando la mía, sus manos apretando mis nalgas con fuerza… noté su entrepierna tensándose contra mi cuerpo, solté un gemido ahogado, y con él desperté de golpe, empapada de sudor y con la respiración entrecortada. De pronto sentí que necesitaba verle con urgencia, así que, sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía, bajé en camisón a la sala común, cogí polvos flu y me metí en la chimenea para ir a la habitación de Severus._

_Entré con extremo cuidado para no despertarle. Dormía profundamente en su cama; seguramente debió sentir calor en algún momento de la noche, porque había retirado un poco la sábana, y su pijama estaba entreabierto, dejando una parte de su torso al descubierto. Su respiración era suave y regular, su pecho se movía rítmicamente al compás, y la débil luz de una luna en cuarto menguante se filtraba por el pequeño ventanuco que daba a la parte trasera del castillo, iluminando escasamente su rostro de facciones relajadas._

_Estuve un rato de pie junto a su cama, observándole dormir, pensando en todas las veces que me había acurrucado a su espalda porque había despertado en medio de una pesadilla, y deseando acurrucarme contra él en ese mismo instante. Pero la poca sensatez que me quedaba ganó la partida, y en vez de meterme en su cama acerqué a ella una butaca, me quité los zapatos, me senté allí con los pies en el asiento, abrazándome las rodillas, y apoyé la cabeza en ellas para contemplarle, mientras intentaba infructuosamente no pensar en mi sueño. _

"_Sólo me quedaré un rato", pensé, "y después me marcharé por donde he venido y nunca sabrá que he estado aquí". Pero debí quedarme dormida mientras le observaba, porque por la mañana me despertó él, zarandeándome del hombro, muy nervioso por verme allí. Al verle sentí que me ruborizaba estúpidamente, como si, con sólo mirarme, él pudiera saber lo que había estado soñando aquella noche. Mientras aún estaba intentando serenarme y recordarme que él no sabía nada, Severus empezó a reprenderme por mi imprudencia. _

_-¿Te has vuelto loca? – Preguntó – No es nada apropiado que pases la noche en mi habitación. No quiero que vuelvas a presentarte aquí de madrugada, ¿me oyes?_

_-Es que… he tenido un sueño – balbuceé, enrojeciendo más aún, las mejillas me abrasaban._

_-Da igual, ya eres mayorcita para esto y sabes que las pesadillas no son reales, así que no necesitas consuelo cuando tienes una._

_No intenté corregirle ni decirle que no había sido precisamente una pesadilla lo que me había llevado hasta allí. De pronto me enterneció verle tan apurado y me reprendí mentalmente por haberle causado una molestia._

_-No te preocupes, ya me voy – dije arrepentida._

_Severus consultó la hora y masculló:_

_-De hecho ya no hace falta, es casi la hora de tu clase de repaso, y bien sabes que este año la necesitas más que nunca._

_Me ruboricé de nuevo, odiándome por no ser capaz de controlar mis emociones, que estaban a flor de piel._

_-Pero no puedes ir paseándote por los pasillos en camisón – dijo con una mueca de disgusto, mientras agitaba su varita ante mí para transformar la prenda en el uniforme del colegio –. Así está mejor. Ahora me arreglaré en un momento y nos iremos a mi despacho._

_Y diciendo esto se metió en el baño para quitarse el pijama y vestirse, mientras yo bostezaba y me desperezaba en la butaca, intentando quitarme de la cabeza las reminiscencias del sueño que todavía tenía muy vívido en mi mente. _

_Una vez estuvo listo salimos de su habitación, pero mientras doblaba la esquina me giré para decirle alguna a Severus, que venía un paso por detrás mío, y no vi a la gata de Filch, que acababa de llegar al mismo sitio que mi pie justamente en ese mismo momento. De modo que tropecé con el animal, que soltó un terrible y delator maullido, me hizo trastabillar, y acabé tirando una armadura que reposaba sobre su pedestal y que cayó al suelo con todo el escándalo del que fue capaz._

_Severus y yo nos quedamos helados mientras la señora Norris nos amenazaba con el lomo completamente erizado y las uñas sacadas. Segundos después escuchamos los pasos apresurados de Filch, que venía hacia nosotros desde el pasillo donde se encontraba el despacho de Severus, con lo cual, la opción de escondernos en él quedaba completamente descartada. _

_Sin pensárselo ni un segundo, Severus me cogió de la mano y me llevó corriendo por los pasillos, alejándonos de su habitación, del despacho y del conserje; pero el hombre nos pisaba los talones, mucho más ágil para su edad de lo que uno podría imaginarse, y para que no nos alcanzara, nos escondimos en un entrante que había en la pared para alojar una enorme estatua situada en uno de los corredores. El espacio entre la parte trasera de la estatua y la pared era muy pequeño y muy estrecho, y los dos tuvimos que apretujarnos mucho para caber en él. _

_Severus lanzó un hechizo de ocultación justo a tiempo, ya que el conserje se acababa de detener frente a la estatua, y en esos momentos se encontraba examinándola con atención, rascándose la barbilla con aire meditabundo, pero sin lograr descubrir nada que le indicara que estábamos allí. Mientras Filch rechinaba los dientes a metro y medio escaso de donde nos hallábamos, nosotros guardábamos silencio absoluto. _

_Pero el conserje y el motivo de que estuviéramos escondidos allí pasaron a segundo plano para mí cuando fui consciente de que estaba pegada a Severus, y mi cara quedaba justo junto a su cuello. Cerré mis ojos un segundo y aspiré el aroma de su piel, que tanto me gustaba desde niña; y luego le miré a los ojos, que estaban clavados en mí. Nos quedamos largo rato mirándonos sin decir nada, mi cuerpo apretado contra el suyo y mi corazón bailando claqué dentro de mi pecho, mientras mi mano, que había apoyado sobre su torso, podía sentir los latidos del suyo, mucho menos apresurado, mucho menos insensato. _

_Observé sus labios entreabiertos que me llamaban sin decir nada, mientras su respiración acariciaba mi piel como un soplo de brisa; sus ojos negros y profundos, de los que nadie era capaz de descubrir los muchos secretos que guardaban; su nariz grande y poderosa. Observé su rostro entero y deseé pasar todo el día allí con él, toda la vida allí con él. Y cuando Filch se marchó al fin mascullando maldiciones contra Peeves, pensando que debía haber sido él quien había montado el alboroto, nosotros aún tardamos un tiempo en salir de nuestro escondite._

_-Ya está – dijo él, una eternidad después en un susurro._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Ya se ha ido. Podemos salir._

_-Sí – dije, pero no me moví, y él tampoco._

_Tras unos segundos más, él se apartó y salió al pasillo, dejando su huella en la palma de mi mano, que todavía palpitaba al ritmo de su corazón. Tras un breve parpadeo le seguí, todavía algo aturdida._

_No sabía muy bien qué había pasado allí dentro, sólo que hubiera deseado que ese momento durase para siempre. Intenté regresar a la tierra, todavía desconcertada, mientras él recuperaba su expresión adusta. _

_-Gracias – murmuré._

_-¿Por qué?_

_Volví a parpadear y me ruboricé levemente._

_-No sé – y bajé la vista, avergonzada de mi estupidez._

_-Será mejor que dejemos la clase para mañana – dijo él –, si Filch nos viese juntos ahora…_

_Me mostré de acuerdo, nos quedamos un instante en silencio sin saber qué más decir ninguno de los dos. Para evitar que el momento se volviera incómodo, empecé a dirigirme a mi habitación, y él se marchó en dirección contraria._

_Después de ese incidente, todavía me descentré más. Actuaba como un autómata y mis amigos empezaron a preocuparse, Charlie, Tonks, Evelyn, e incluso Calvin me preguntaron si me encontraba bien, pero yo insistía en que estaba perfectamente y no les daba más explicaciones. _

_Severus también intentaba sonsacarme qué me ocurría, yo le aseguraba que simplemente estaba agobiada porque el nivel de las clases era demasiado alto, pero él no parecía creérselo y me miraba con recelo. _

_Durante las clases, acostumbraba a sumirme en una especie de trance, y cuando volvía en mí me daba cuenta de que en el pergamino, en vez de tomar apuntes, había estado dibujando unos profundos ojos negros. Entonces borraba enseguida el dibujo con un pase de varita para que nadie lo viera, asustada, no porque tuviera mucha fe en mis dotes artísticas -que no habían mejorado mucho desde que era niña- y pensara que todos le iban a reconocer, sino porque yo sí que sabía a quién pertenecían esos ojos, y sentía como si todos pudieran leerlo en mi cara._

_A veces, en vez de los dibujos, lo que descubría justo encima del pergamino al salir de mi trance era la foto de El Profeta que nos habían hecho en clase de Pociones, en la que Severus me miraba ceñudo porque le había cogido de la mano de manera inesperada; y cuando me daba cuenta de que la había sacado de entre mis libros, mi corazón daba un vuelco, miraba a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie la había visto, y volvía a guardarla de inmediato, presa del nerviosismo. Al final, y con mucho pesar, tuve que obligarme a dejarla en mi habitación, para evitar que volviera a ocurrir._

_Y entonces llegó Halloween. Ese año, por extraño que parezca, y por primera vez, ya sabía de qué disfrazarme, así que, contenta por tener por fin algo claro en mi vida, fui a ver a Severus antes de la fiesta, como cada año, dispuesta a darle la feliz noticia. _

_Llamé a su puerta y me dijo que pasara. Se estaba mirando en su espejo de cuerpo entero para comprobar cómo le sentaba lo que llevaba puesto, y me quedé paralizada en el umbral en cuanto le vi. _

_Iba vestido con un ajustado esmoquin negro, pajarita a juego y camisa blanca, y calzaba unos zapatos negros de charol. En ese momento se estaba arreglando los puños de la camisa con gesto elegante frente al espejo, y cuando le pareció que quedaban a su gusto, se ajustó también el cuello de la misma. _

_-Voy a ir de muggle – comentó él en tono casual –. Estoy harto de hacer el ridículo a cuenta del capricho de ese viejo loco de Dumbledore. Al menos este año iré bien vestido._

_Luché por recuperar el habla._

_-Estás muy guapo… – conseguí decir con una voz que salió áspera y se quebró en la última sílaba. _

_Carraspeé. Decir que el traje le sentaba bien sería quedarse escandalosamente corto, porque lo cierto era que le sentaba como un guante, se ajustaba a su figura como si hubiera nacido con él puesto y a lo largo de los años se hubiese ido convirtiendo en su segunda piel. _

_Sin embargo, al oírme se giró ceñudo, pensando que lo decía para burlarme, pero cuando vio que lo decía completamente en serio volvió a relajarse._

_-Tonterías – dijo –, pero siempre es mejor que ir de romano._

_-A mí me gustó el disfraz de romano – murmuré, acercándome a él dos pasos._

_Gruñó y volvió a mirarse al espejo._

_-¿Así no crees que me quede mal? ¿No parezco… no sé… un esperpento, o algo así?_

_-¿Un esperpento? – Repetí, asombrada, acercándome dos pasos más – ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-No sé, nunca me había puesto una cosa como esta… – comentó señalando la pajarita._

_-Sí – reconocí –, las pajaritas pueden ser un poco… ridículas, según cómo, pero estos trajes se llevan con pajarita... aunque a mí me gusta más así…_

_Recorrí la distancia que aún me separaba de él, y sin pensar en lo que hacía le quité la pajarita y le desabroché los dos primeros botones de la camisa, abriéndole un poco el cuello a los lados. Di un paso atrás para comprobar el resultado y al mirarle mi corazón perdió un latido. De pronto me acordé del caluroso día, pocos meses atrás, en que le ayudé a desabrocharse la túnica hasta la cintura. Me mordí el labio inferior ante la visión de su piel y el recuerdo de aquel maravilloso momento._

_-Me-mejor que te la vuelvas a poner – murmuré, tendiéndole la pajarita con mano temblorosa._

_Él frunció el ceño y se miró el cuello de la camisa abierto en el espejo._

_-Claro, así queda muy mal, ¿no? Tan desaliñado…_

_Yo estaba tan impresionada que no podía pronunciar palabra, así que dejé que creyera que le quedaba mejor con la pajarita puesta, y se la volvió a colocar tras abrocharse de nuevo los botones de la camisa. _

_De pronto me preguntó de qué iba a ir yo y desperté de mis __ensoñaciones__._

_-De diosa Atenea – contesté, muy sorprendida de poder hablar –. De hecho, la idea me la diste tú con tu disfraz de romano._

_Sonrió distraídamente._

_-¿Tienes el traje?_

_-Sí – afirmé orgullosa –, y también tengo nuestra maravillosa poción transformadora._

_-Deberías usar maquillaje, ya te dije el año pasado que transformarse era trampa – me reprendió._

_-Sí, pero nadie sabe que existe esa poción aparte de ti y de mí – sonreí tímidamente._

_Torció un poco el gesto._

_-Eso no hace que deje de ser trampa._

_-Es que si me transformo queda muchísimo mejor que si uso simple maquillaje – me excusé._

_Frunció los labios en desaprobación._

_-Pero las facciones no serán enteramente tuyas, ¿verdad? – Insistió – Porque estarás transformada._

_-Los cambios serán mínimos – prometí –, lo justo para darle el toque perfecto a mi disfraz._

_Se dio por vencido._

_-Supongo que te la irás bebiendo cada hora para mantener el efecto._

_Asentí, enseñándole el frasquito que guardaba en un bolsillo._

_-Me la tomaré antes de bajar al Gran Comedor, y después iré haciendo el mantenimiento._

_-Si te digo la verdad, es agradable saber que la poción va a ser utilizada en la práctica – confesó._

_-Claro, además de que, entre las muchas condiciones que nos impone Dumbledore, no consta por ningún lado que no podamos transformarnos para completar nuestro disfraz – dije en tono de burla._

_Me lanzó una mirada de reproche que decidí ignorar y, de repente, una pregunta escapó de mis labios antes de darme cuenta siquiera de lo que hacía._

_-¿Me concederás un baile? _

_Abrí mucho los ojos y me mordí el labio de nuevo, sorprendida por mi propio atrevimiento. Severus gruñó._

_-Yo no bailo, ya lo sabes. Creía que te había quedado claro el año pasado cuando te lo grité a través de la puerta pensando que eras la profesora Strong, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en quinto no tenías los problemas de concentración que estás teniendo durante este curso._

_-Oh, vamos – insistí, haciendo caso omiso de la crítica –, aunque sólo sea una canción, por favor. En cinco años de asistencia forzada a estas fiestas no hemos bailado ni una sola vez juntos._

_-¿Y por qué debe ser? ¿Quizás porque no me gusta bailar? Además, sería una indiscreción, ¿no crees que resultaría algo chocante que nos vieran bailando juntos?_

_-No nos verían – dije animada –. Hay un lugar en los jardines dónde van las parej… dónde a veces va la gente, y desde allí se escucha la música a la perfección. Lo descubrí el año pasado con Ralph. Podrías lanzar un hechizo para que nadie fuese esta noche allí y así no nos verían._

_Gruñó de nuevo, reacio, pero insistí tanto que al final acabó accediendo a bailar una pieza conmigo, aunque sólo fuera para hacerme callar._

_Contenta, fui a arreglarme a mi habitación, y me tomé la poción para hacer unos ligeros cambios en mi apariencia. Alargué un poco mi pequeña nariz para darle una apariencia de escultura griega, hice que mi pelo adoptara un tocado apropiado para la época, y le añadí un brillo nacarado a mi piel, como corresponde a toda diosa Atenea. Hubiera querido hacer más cambios, pero le había prometido a Severus que mantendría las transformaciones al mínimo. _

_Cuando llegó la hora del baile, bajé al Gran Comedor. Severus todavía no había aparecido, Eric me vio enseguida y me pidió que bailara con él, yo estaba algo nerviosa y no tenía muchas ganas, pero el chico no me dejó opción, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró a la pista. Mientras dábamos vueltas vi entrar a Severus. Al verle vestido así, a la profesora Trelawney se le escapó el vaso que tenía entre las manos y se estrelló contra el suelo sin que ella se diera ni cuenta, y la profesora McGonagall le dirigió una mirada de asombro y le dio un codazo a la profesora Hooch, que mimetizó la expresión de incredulidad de la subdirectora._

_Sonreí orgullosa al comprobar la inesperada reacción que el hombre había provocado en ellas. Cuando la canción terminó dejé a Eric, pero entonces vino Charlie y también me pidió un baile. Barrí la sala buscando a Tonks, pero no la vi por ninguna parte, y me puse a bailar con el pelirrojo._

_-¿Cómo está Tonks? – Fue lo primero que me preguntó._

_-¿No hablas con ella? – Dije._

_-Sí, pero no le pregunto… eso – contestó._

_-Últimamente está mejor – le aseguré –, pero estas cosas son difíciles._

_-Dímelo a mí – replicó el chico, con aire abatido._

_-¿Y tú cómo estás?_

_-También mejor últimamente, pero como tú dices, es difícil – murmuró._

_Asentí y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa de consuelo. Cuando terminó la canción me excusé ante el chico, y me disponía a acercarme a Severus cuando me interceptó Calvin a medio camino. Para ser que no tenía muchos amigos había escogido un mal momento para volverme súbitamente popular._

_-¿Te apetece bailar? – Dijo con una débil sonrisa._

_Suspiré._

_-Vale, pero sólo una canción, me duelen un poco los pies._

_-Pues la fiesta acaba de empezar… – se burló._

_-Lo sé, no debería haberme puesto zapatos nuevos._

_Volví a recorrer la pista al ritmo de la música y por fortuna ésta canción también terminó, y entonces intenté de nuevo alcanzar a Severus. Me detuve sólo un instante ante la mesa de las bebidas para coger dos cervezas de mantequilla, y cuando me giré, Evelyn me arrancó una de las jarras de la mano y se bebió el contenido de un solo trago._

_-Gracias, no sabes la sed que tenía. ¿Has visto qué bien baila?_

_-¿Quién?_

_-Darren, por supuesto._

_-¿Quién es Darren?_

_-Mi novio, tonta – dijo, girándose para saludar con la mano a un chico con cara de atontado que la esperaba en medio de la pista._

_-¿Tu novio? ¿Dónde está Colin?_

_Me miró con expresión de estar intentando decidir si era idiota o lo hacía ver._

_-Colin es un imbécil – respondió al fin –, en cambio Darren es un encanto._

_-La verdad, resulta un poco difícil seguir la pista de todos tus novios, Evelyn – rezongué, algo molesta con la veleidad de mi amiga._

_-Qué tonta eres – contestó riendo, seguramente pensaba que estaba de broma –, bueno, vuelvo con Darren, no puede estar ni un minuto sin mí, pobre, es un cielo._

_Se fue y volví a girarme para coger otra cerveza de mantequilla. Entonces, cómo no, apareció Tonks._

_-¿Has visto? – Dijo – Está bailando con una chica. Le ha costado poco olvidarme._

_Miré a Charlie, que bailaba con una chica rubia a la que yo no conocía._

_-Eso no quiere decir nada, Tonks, antes ha bailado conmigo también._

_-Ya lo he visto – comentó –, pero no me molesta que baile contigo, sois amigos._

_-Mira, creo que no es sano que sigas pendiente de lo que hace él, habéis decidido dejarlo de mutuo acuerdo, deberías intentar olvidarle._

_-Buen consejo viniendo de ti, que últimamente ni comes, ni estudias, ni apenas vives pensando en ese chico misterioso del que no quieres decir nada._

_Ese comentario me irritó._

_-¿Sabes qué? Que tienes toda la razón del mundo, ya ves que no sirvo para dar consejos, así que mejor que no me los pidas a mí, y ahora, si me disculpas… – dije, apartándola un poco de mi camino, y olvidándome definitivamente de coger la segunda jarra de la mesa._

_La oí chasquear la lengua a mi espalda, estaba segura de que ya se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, pero me daba igual, ya hablaría con ella más tarde. Por fin llegué hasta Severus, que me miraba con un brillo maligno en los ojos._

_-¿Has tenido muchos problemas para llegar hasta aquí? – Dijo con sorna._

_-Ninguno – repliqué –, tenía algunos amigos con los que hablar, eso es todo. ¿O acaso crees que lo único que tengo en mente es bailar contigo? – Contesté con naturalidad, y su levísima sonrisa se esfumó._

_-No, claro que no – dijo._

_-Claro que no – confirmé, entregándole la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla –. Me voy afuera, cuando te la termines, vienes también y así no nos verán salir juntos, ¿qué te parece?_

_Se mostró de acuerdo, así que me fui al jardín a esperarle con impaciencia. Cuando llegó, unos minutos más tarde, se aseguró de que estuviéramos solos y lanzó un hechizo para que no saliera nadie mientras estuviésemos allí. _

_Inesperadamente, hizo una profunda reverencia, alargó una mano hacia delante y dijo:_

_-¿Me concede este baile, señorita?_

_Me reí por la sorpresa y me acerqué a él._

_-Por supuesto que sí, caballero._

_Rodeó mi cintura con un brazo y cogió mi mano con la suya._

_-Ya que lo hacemos, lo hacemos bien – dijo con las cejas enarcadas y una leve sonrisa._

_-Por mí encantada – contesté._

_Y cuando sonaron los compases de una nueva canción, nos pusimos a bailar. Severus me dirigía de un lado a otro, desplazándonos por ese rincón del jardín como si fuera la música la que, ejerciendo algún extraño poder sobre nosotros, nos arrastrase sin parar. _

_No es que fuera un experto bailarín, pero era ágil, se movía bien y se deslizaba por el suelo casi como si flotara, y a su lado, yo también me sentía flotar. Mis ojos se quedaron hechizados en los suyos y no perdí el contacto con ellos en todo el rato. Pero por desgracia, la canción que nos había tocado era bastante movida y demasiado corta para mi gusto, y terminó casi sin darme tiempo a disfrutarlo. _

_Cuando Severus bajó la mano que sujetaba la mía negué con la cabeza despacio. No podía aceptar que ese mágico instante hubiera terminado tan pronto, no podía separarme de él todavía._

_-Sólo una más, por favor – mi voz sonó débil y ligeramente suplicante, y Severus entrecerró un poco los ojos._

_-Me temo que nuestro acuerdo era para bailar un solo tema, señorita._

_-Por favor, Severus… sólo esta última, te prometo que no te pediré otra después. _

_Él vaciló, no parecía ser capaz de tomar una decisión, así que presioné un poco más._

_-Vamos, tampoco bailo tan mal… no te he pisado ni una sola vez…_

_Sonrió vagamente, provocando que toda la atención que tenía puesta en sus ojos se desviara por un instante a sus labios._

_-Está bien – cedió al fin –, pero sólo una canción más._

_Sonreí también, feliz. Él siguió sujetando mi cintura y yo su mano mientras esperábamos a que acabaran de oírse las últimas notas del tema que había estado sonando durante el tiempo que Severus tardó en decidirse. Me pregunté qué sonaría a continuación, rogando en mi interior que fuera algo más adecuado que lo que acabábamos de bailar. Tuve suerte: era una canción lenta, muy lenta. Y muy larga._

_Me apreté contra su pecho, apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Al estar abrazada a él de esa manera me invadió una oleada de calor, y mi corazón también se puso a bailar con nosotros, pero a un ritmo mucho más acelerado del que marcaba la __melodía, y golpeaba contra mi pecho tan ruidosamente que temí que sus latidos llegaran a los oídos del hombre. _

_De pronto me sentí transportada a una dimensión donde sólo existíamos nosotros dos y, mientras__ duró la música, nada fue real para mí excepto su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, su mano envolviendo la mía, su cálido aliento acariciando mi piel, su cuello tan cerca de mis labios…_

_Me dolió como una traición cuando la música cesó, pero no me aparté de él. Le miré a los ojos, todavía pegada a su cuerpo, con la respiración agitada y temblando ligeramente. _

_-Deberíamos entrar – dijo él en un susurro –, hace frío, estás tiritando._

_Pero no me moví ni un milímetro, y en ese momento supe con total claridad que iba a cometer una locura, me imaginé cometiéndola, era consciente de que no debía hacerlo, y aún así lo hice. Le besé en los labios. No fue más que un beso suave y casi inocente, que él sostuvo durante unos breves segundos antes de apartarse de mí con gesto horrorizado. _

_-Sabía que esto era una mala idea – murmuró, llevándose una nerviosa mano al cabello, y se fue hacia dentro a grandes zancadas._

_Me quedé allí todavía unos minutos más, temblando, pasándome un dedo por los labios, todavía sintiéndole a él en ellos, antes de seguirle con paso vacilante al interior del castillo._


	25. 25 Un corazón hecho trizas

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, seika y GemitaZeros por sus comentarios. Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 25 – Un corazón hecho trizas**

_Había __besado a Severus, eso lo tenía muy claro. Por lo demás, todavía me sentía bastante confusa. _

_Habíamos bailado y le había besado, y hacerlo fue como sentir la eternidad en un instante. De pronto me sacudió un escalofrío. _

_¡Dios mío! ¡Le había besado! ¿Cómo diablos había podido hacer algo así? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? La dimensión ficticia a la que me había transportado nuestro baile colapsó crudamente con la realidad. Había cometido un terrible error, ¿estaría a tiempo de solucionarlo?_

_Entré en el Gran Comedor todavía__ acariciándome los labios con un dedo, como intentando conservar el calor de aquel beso, y empecé a buscarle hecha un manojo de nervios y tropezando con la gente. Tonks me vio y vino hacia mí, preocupada al notar que algo no iba bien._

_-¿Has visto a Se… al profesor Snape? – Pregunté._

_-No, no le he visto… ¿te pasa algo?_

_-No… estoy bien – dije, e intenté irme de allí sin prestar atención a las protestas de Tonks, que insistía en que no tenía buena cara. _

_Sin embargo, Eric apareció de pronto y, sin darme cuenta siquiera, me tomó de la mano y me sacó a bailar de nuevo. _

_-Eric, no…_

_Pero ya estábamos dando vueltas entre las demás parejas y me dejé hacer sin resistirme siquiera porque mi mente y mi cuerpo no estaban en sintonía y no lograba aclarar mis ideas. Mientras el chico me arrastraba de aquí para allá como a una muñeca sin vida, yo miraba a todos lados buscando la única figura que no estaba presente en la sala, y cuando la música cesó me alejé de Eric sin decirle nada y sin hacerle caso a pesar de que le escuché llamarme a mis espaldas. _

_Salí del Gran Comedor y fui corriendo al despacho de Severus, pero no estaba allí, de modo que fui a su habitación y golpeé la puerta._

_-Severus, soy yo, ábreme, por favor – llamé sin preocuparme de si había alguien en el pasillo o no, por suerte estaba vacío._

_El hombre abrió la puerta con una mirada severa y me dejó entrar. Di unos pasos hasta el centro de la habitación sin saber bien qué decir o qué hacer._

_-Severus…_

_Pero él no me dejó hablar. Se acercó a mí y me agarró de los brazos con brusquedad, con una expresión terrible en el rostro._

_-No ha pasado nada, ¿me entiendes?_

_No contesté._

_-Nada – repitió._

_-Nada – dije en un hilo de voz, notando la palabra quemarme en la garganta._

_-Eso es. Ahora vete – me ordenó, soltándome._

_Caminé a paso lento, casi tambaleante, hasta la puerta, la abrí, y entre el torbellino de emociones y pensamientos desordenados que abarrotaban mi mente, me asaltó una preocupación: si el director se enteraba de lo que había ocurrido, nada podría librarme de que me enviase a Durmstrang el curso siguiente._

_-Como no ha pasado nada – logré articular –, tampoco hay nada que contarle a Dumbledore, ¿verdad? – Mi voz, mis ojos, mi mano temblorosa sujetando el pomo de la puerta, toda yo reflejaba una muda súplica que él comprendió de inmediato, pero aún así se lo pensó varios segundos antes de responder, y esto me dolió._

_-No, no hay nada que contarle – murmuró al fin._

_Asentí aliviada y salí cerrando la puerta despacio, casi con delicadeza. Caminé por los pasillos como un zombie, pero no volví al salón, sino que fui directamente a tumbarme bocabajo sobre la cama a llorar mi desconsuelo, abrazada a una indefensa almohada que tuvo que soportar con estoicismo la riada de lágrimas que se le vino encima. _

_Supongo que en realidad podía darme por satisfecha con que Severus no se hubiera puesto a gritarme o a decirme que me había vuelto loca, además de que tenía su palabra -aunque a regañadientes- de que no le contaría nada al viejo, y eso significaba mucho; también hubiera sido malo que me hubiese pedido explicaciones sobre lo sucedido, ya que me habría visto en un buen aprieto; pero en cambio, él había decidido olvidar lo ocurrido y fingir que todo seguía igual entre nosotros. _

_De modo que la felicidad de haber estado bailando con Severus y haberle besado fue efímera, y sólo sirvió para dejarle la puerta abierta al dolor; yo no me sentía muy contenta con el resultado, pero eso era porque tenía la cabeza llena de ideas absurdas y románticas sobre cómo hubiera podido corresponder él a ese beso. Si me hubiera detenido a pensarlo fríamente, sin embargo, me habría sentido muy agradecida porque la cosa no hubiera acabado en desastre. Aunque no tardé en darme cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de terminar así._

_Los tres días siguientes no dormí ni tampoco comí nada, y esto, teniendo en cuenta lo poco y mal que había estado comiendo en los últimos tiempos, me debilitó bastante. Tampoco tuve valor para ir a clase de repaso con Severus, y él, que se mostró dolorosamente frío y distante las veces que nos cruzamos por los pasillos, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. _

_Durante la clase de Pociones no alcé la vista de mi caldero en todo el rato, estaba helada, me notaba pálida y enferma, y temblaba ligeramente, hubiera deseado meterme en la cama y no salir de allí en un mes. Tonks me estuvo observando de reojo durante toda la clase. Estaba preocupada por mí, pero yo no contestaba a sus preguntas porque no tenía ganas de hablar. Quizá ella pensaba que todavía estaba enfadada por lo que me había dicho en la fiesta, porque no habíamos hablado desde entonces, pero eso estaba muy lejos de mis pensamientos en esos instantes._

_Acabó la clase y salí de allí mareada, supongo que por culpa de los vapores ardientes de la poción que estaba intentando elaborar, sumado a mi debilidad general de aquellos días. Todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor, las piernas apenas me sostenían y me asaltó un sudor frío. Tonks estaba diciendo algo a mi lado, pero la oía como si estuviera a una gran distancia, y de repente el suelo desapareció de debajo de mis pies y caí sin poder evitarlo._

_Tonks dio un grito y pronto se formó un corrillo de gente a mi alrededor. Severus salió del aula alertado por los murmullos de los estudiantes y me vio allí tirada en el suelo. "Muy bonito", acerté a pensar, "ahora queda en ridículo delante de él desmayándote vergonzosamente en medio del pasillo". El hombre se agachó de inmediato sobre mí con gesto preocupado y me tocó la frente._

_-Estoy bien – murmuré casi sin voz –, ya me levanto._

_Pero él no me hizo caso y me levantó en brazos para llevarme a la enfermería. A pesar de mis esfuerzos por mantenerme consciente, en cuanto apoyé la cabeza contra su hombro perdí el conocimiento. _

_Cuando desperté él no estaba pero, para mi disgusto, Dumbledore sí, con mirada de consternación y listo para soltarme una batería de preguntas acerca de mi extraña conducta en los últimos tiempos. A pesar de la expresión reprobadora de la enfermera, y de su propio aspecto preocupado, el director no tuvo compasión ni quiso esperar hasta más tarde._

_-¿Estás en huelga de hambre por algún motivo, jovencita? – Me preguntó irónico – Porque Madame Pomfrey asegura que tu desmayo lo ha provocado una mala alimentación, y creo que la comida del colegio no es tan mala como eso._

_Sabía que no tenía más remedio que contestarle ago, de modo que le expliqué que últimamente había estado actuando de forma extraña y comiendo poco y mal porque me gustaba alguien que no me correspondía. Él me miró suspicaz, y, temiendo que adivinara la verdad, me apresuré a aclarar que se trataba de Charlie, pero que él todavía seguía pensando en Tonks y que ahí radicaba el problema. _

_-Y supongo que es por eso que has aflojado también en los estudios, puesto que todos los profesores me han comentado tu radical cambio de actitud en las clases, tu apatía y falta de atención. Sin contar con el agotamiento físico por falta de sueño que ha detectado también Madame Pomfrey._

_Le aseguré que sí, que todo se debía a lo mismo. Me miró asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza, pero de pronto preguntó:_

_-¿Sucedió algo en la fiesta? De repente me di cuenta de que no estabais ni Severus ni tú._

_Me puse en guardia de inmediato, ese hombre no se perdía detalle de lo que ocurría._

_-No sé porqué no estaba él en la fiesta, pero yo tuve un… percance femenino, señor, y después me dio apuro volver – mentí vilmente, pensando que si decía algo lo bastante embarazoso se lo creería y no insistiría más, y la verdad es que funcionó. _

_-Oh – musitó simplemente._

_Y ya no me hizo más preguntas, tan sólo me obligó a darle mi palabra de que me alimentaría adecuadamente, y me dio algunos consejos acerca de no dejar que los disgustos amorosos afectaran a mis estudios._

_-Madame Pomfrey – añadió – considera oportuno que pases la noche en la enfermería, así que será mejor que aproveches para descansar._

_Y con este último consejo salió de allí y me dejó sola, aunque no por mucho tiempo. A pesar de que sólo estuve un día y una noche allí, recibí varias visitas, para desesperación de la enfermera, que detestaba que no dejaran descansar a sus pacientes. _

_Tonks llegó muy inquieta, y tuve que tranquilizarla y asegurarle que me encontraba bien. También aproveché para decirle que no estaba en absoluto enfadada con ella, la chica suspiró aliviada y, con un torpe movimiento de su mano, tiró el vaso de agua que había en la mesita. Ella misma se encargó de lanzarle un _reparo_ para devolverle al objeto su integridad. Se quedó mucho rato conmigo, y se marchó, nerviosa y a punto de volver a tirar el vaso al suelo, cuando vino Charlie a ver cómo estaba._

_Poco después de que el pelirrojo se marchara también, se pasó Evelyn con su nuevo novio, que parecía un poco agobiado por tener que venir a la enfermería. Pero la visita que me sorprendió más fue la de Calvin, no porque viniera a ver cómo estaba, sino por lo que me dijo. _

_Entró en la habitación con una expresión extraña en el rostro, no era sólo preocupación por saber cómo me encontraba, sino que era evidente que había algo más. Me preguntó si estaba bien y me entregó un ramito de flores blancas._

_-Vaya – no supe qué decir –, gracias, Calvin, pero no hacía falta, no voy a quedarme mucho tiempo aquí._

_Parecía debatirse entre si debía preguntarme lo que le rondaba por la cabeza o no, y al final se decidió a hacerlo a bocajarro._

_-La noche de la fiesta… ¿te hizo algo el profesor Snape?_

_Me quedé petrificada._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_El chico parecía incómodo, se miró las puntas de los pies unos segundos sin decir nada, y después habló._

_-Te… te vi salir al jardín – contuve la respiración –, quise… quise ir a hablar contigo pero algo me lo impidió, como si hubiera algún hechizo que no me dejara ir afuera. Me extrañé, aunque no le di importancia y esperé a que entraras, pero entonces salió el profesor Snape sin encontrar ningún tipo de impedimento y me sentí desconcertado. Traté de llegar al jardín de nuevo y no hubo manera, así que seguí esperando a que volvieras, pero el primero en regresar fue él, y cuando entró en el salón tenía una expresión en la cara que daba miedo. Se abrió paso con brusquedad entre la gente y dejó el Gran Comedor con mucha prisa, y al cabo de un rato entraste tú con aire aturdido y me preocupé. Quise acercarme para hablar contigo y ver si estabas bien, pero se te acercó tu amiga y después Eric que te… te sacó a bailar a pesar de que tú no parecías muy conforme, y ya no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo._

_Yo estaba aterrada. ¿Es que la gente no tenía otra cosa que hacer que estar pendiente de mí durante la maldita fiesta? Me maldije por mi estupidez y mi imprudencia, y me prometí firmemente tener mucho más cuidado en el futuro. Pobre de mí, no sabía que mi lista de errores sólo acababa de empezar. _

_Tragué saliva._

_-No, Calvin… – dije, tratando de sonar calmada – no ocurrió nada. Salí al jardín porque estaba un poco agobiada y necesitaba respirar aire fresco, me di una vuelta por allí, pero ni siquiera vi que el profesor había salido también. No sé qué le ocurriría para volver a entrar de esa manera, pero él y yo ni siquiera nos cruzamos._

_El chico me miraba fijamente desde sus claros ojos verdes. No estaba segura de que me hubiera creído del todo, pero no sabía cómo insistir sin que resultase sospechoso. _

_-¿Por qué estabas tan pendiente de si yo entraba o salía? – Pregunté de pronto, intentando desviar sus elucubraciones – ¿Me estabas espiando?_

_Calvin se sobresaltó y se removió inquieto._

_-¿Espiarte? No, no es eso… es que quería decirte algo durante la fiesta, y por eso vi que…_

_En ese momento entró Eric, y Calvin calló de golpe._

_-Será mejor que me vaya – murmuró._

_-No te vayas todavía – le pedí –, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?_

_-Nada, no tiene importancia – murmuró, y se fue apresuradamente sin añadir nada más, cerrando la puerta tras de él._

_-Seguramente quería confesarte que le gustas – dijo Eric con cruel naturalidad, sentándose en el borde de la cama, cuando el muchacho se hubo marchado._

_-¿Qué? – Me asombré._

_-El chico ha estado suspirando por ti los últimos meses, me sorprende que no te hayas resfriado con las corrientes de aire que provoca por los pasillos, todos los Slytherin nos ponemos bufanda cuando le vemos llegar – se mofó._

_¿Suspirando por mí? ¿Alguien había estado suspirando por mí? Me parecía increíble._

_-Mierda – susurré._

_Eric se echó a reír._

_-Menos mal que no te lo ha llegado a decir, porque si esa es tu respuesta le hubieras hundido._

_Miré a Eric, irritada. Necesitaba pensar y él no me dejaba, así que le dije que me disculpara pero que no había parado de venir gente y que estaba agotada._

_-Bueno, sólo quería comprobar que estás viva – dijo._

_-De momento sí, gracias por tu preocupación – contesté. _

_El chico se despidió y se marchó también. Cuando por fin me quedé sola intenté ordenar mis pensamientos. Si yo le gustaba a Calvin, si me había estado observando en secreto, como yo había estado observando a Severus… ¿se habría dado cuenta de algo?_

_Me empecé a poner nerviosa. Él me había preguntado si el profesor me había hecho algo, pero no había mencionado nada del cambio en mi comportamiento durante los últimos meses. Por suerte, él no estaba presente cuando yo miraba embobada al profesor en la clase de Pociones, pero, ¿y durante las comidas? Me maldije otra vez por haber sido tan descuidada. Le estuve dando vueltas al asunto el resto de la tarde y de la noche, impaciente por salir de la enfermería y poder hablar con el chico, pero durante la mañana siguiente no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo._

_La última clase antes del descanso del mediodía era Pociones, y Severus me pidió que me quedara después de que los demás hubieran salido. Con todo el asunto de Calvin me había olvidado de lo incómodo que podía resultar cuando volviera a encontrarme con el hombre a solas, pero lo cierto es que después de las conversaciones en la enfermería con Dumbledore, Calvin y Eric, yo tenía otras preocupaciones en mente y veía las cosas bajo otra perspectiva._

_-¿Cómo te encuentras? – Me preguntó cuando salió el último estudiante de la clase._

_-Mejor – dije._

_-No he ido a verte a la enfermería porque…_

_-Has hecho bien – le interrumpí._

_Me miró con una expresión extraña._

_-Julia…_

_-Espera – miré inquieta detrás de mí por si quedaba alguien en la clase. _

_Era absurdo, pero de repente me había vuelto algo paranoica y me daba miedo que en cualquier momento, en cualquier sitio, pudiera haber alguien que escuchara lo que decíamos. Cerré la puerta del aula con un movimiento de varita._

_-Severus – dije entonces –, siento mucho lo que ha pasado. Me he comportado como una cría, he sido estúpida y descuidada – él se relajó visiblemente, estoy segura de que no esperaba que reaccionara así cuando hablásemos del tema –, y terriblemente imprudente, pero a partir de ahora me portaré bien, de verdad._

_Suspiró aliviado._

_-También es culpa mía – reconoció –, no debería haber aceptado bailar contigo._

_Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, pero él parecía mucho más tranquilo después de lo que le había dicho._

_-Madame Pomfrey dice que apenas comes nada y que estás muy débil, por eso te desmayaste._

_Agaché la cabeza._

_-Es cierto, había perdido un poco el apetito últimamente._

_-¿Y eso por qué?_

_-No… no podía comer, era como si tuviese un nudo en el estómago._

_-¿Un nudo? ¿Por qué motivo? _

_-No… no lo sé – mentí, cohibida._

_-¿Es por la misma razón por la que tu rendimiento escolar ha bajado en picado?_

_Me miré las manos buscando una respuesta, pero allí no había nada._

_-Quizá…_

_-¿Y no me vas a decir cuál es esa razón?_

_-Yo… he pasado una mala época…_

_Me observó con atención esperando que dijera algo más, pero al ver que no iba a hacerlo, suspiró._

_-Me tenías preocupado – murmuró –, me diste un buen susto desplomándote en el pasillo. Hubiera querido pasarme a ver como estabas, pero…_

_-Lo sé – dije, y sin darme cuenta puse una mano sobre su pecho, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la aparté inmediatamente, como si quemara –. M-muchas gracias por llevarme a la enfermería. No hace falta que te preocupes más por mí, a partir de ahora todo irá mejor: volveré a comer, volveré a estudiar duro, no tendrás queja de mí, te sentirás orgulloso, ya lo verás._

_-Yo ya… – empezó a decir sin pensar, pero se interrumpió y cerró la boca de nuevo._

_Antes de que se produjera un momento de incomodidad dije:_

_-Me tengo que ir, Severus, me he propuesto comerme todo lo que esos imprudentes elfos domésticos tengan a bien ponerme por delante._

_-Me parece un buen plan – murmuró con una levísima sonrisa que alivió un poco mi angustia._

_Le sonreí también y me dirigí a la puerta. Antes de salir, sin embargo, Severus me sugirió que me convendría retomar las clases de repaso, ya que las necesitaba de verdad si quería aprobar el curso, le prometí que iría al día siguiente sin falta y crucé la puerta._

_Todavía estaba enfadada conmigo misma, y me horrorizaba pensar lo cerca que había estado de tirar por la borda todos esos años de discreción y de aparentar que Severus y yo no teníamos ninguna relación. Mientras comía con más hambre de la que había sentido jamás, recordé lo que él me había dicho sobre aprender de lo bueno y no de lo malo, y me propuse aprender a mantener la sangre fría como hacía él. _

_Me admiraba la indiferencia con que llevaba lo que pasó en la fiesta, una pequeña parte de mí le odiaba por ello, pero el resto agradecía su entereza__, porque si él no se hubiese mantenido firme por los dos yo no habría podido responder de mis actos.__ Claro que quizá para él no había significado nada más que la molestia de quitarse de encima a una estúpida adolescente hormonal, quizá no había sostenido mi beso unos segundos como me había parecido, sino que se había quedado paralizado por la sorpresa. _

_Fuera como fuere, a mí no me resultaba tan fácil mantener el aplomo, mi corazón seguía acelerándose cuando estaba cerca de él, pero intentaría controlarme, __lo intentaría con todas mis fuerzas._

_Conseguí hablar con Calvin, fue un alivio comprobar que el chico no parecía haber notado nada raro entre Severus y yo, sólo se había inquietado con el extraño comportamiento de ambos durante el baile. Le reiteré que no había visto siquiera al profesor cuando estuve en el jardín y pasamos a hablar de otras cosas. _

_Descubrí que él creía que Eric era mi novio, pero le saqué de su error, le informé de que no era más que un amigo, y entonces Calvin me preguntó si querría salir con él. Clavé mis ojos en él durante unos segundos, considerando su pregunta, y al final le dije que sí, convencida de que eso me ayudaría a quitarme a Severus de la cabeza. Además, Calvin siempre me había caído muy bien, y pasaba muy buenos ratos a su lado. Pero esa fue otra gran equivocación por mi parte, como iba a descubrir muy pronto._

_Al día siguiente estábamos los dos hablando en uno de los pasillos y el chico me acarició la mejilla cariñosamente justo cuando Severus pasaba por nuestro lado. El hombre me dirigió una mirada tan desagradable que me hizo sentir mal, y no pude entender el motivo hasta que volví a hablar a solas con él._

_-Me sorprende ver que cambias de novio como de calcetines – escupió con evidente reproche, y entonces caí en la cuenta de que yo había permitido que Severus creyera que Eric era mi novio cuando le dije que besaba bien –, ¿cuánto te duran? ¿Dos días? ¿Tres? _

_Me maldije una y mil veces más en silencio, "estupendo", pensé, "ahora creerá que soy una auténtica zorra". _

_-No es eso, es que… bueno, ¿por qué te molestas? – Contraataqué sin mucha convicción – Creía que te alegrarías de que no siguiera con Eric, él no te caía bien._

_-A mí no me molesta en absoluto – replicó –, puedes hacer lo que te plazca, pero no sabía que te movías por caprichos, eso no dice mucho sobre ti, ¿sabes? _

_Hubiera deseado que se me tragara la tierra._

_-Me da lástima ese pobre chico – siguió machacando, con crueldad –, es un insensato, si supiera que dentro de dos días le vas a dejar por otro… _

_Aguanté el chaparrón muerta de vergüenza. ¿Podía ser peor? Sí, podía y lo fue. Ese mismo día Dumbledore nos llamó a su despacho y nos dijo que debido a mi bajón en los estudios, en principio había pensado no dejarnos ir a casa por Navidad tampoco ese año, pero que, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias especiales -dijo mirándome significativamente, a lo que, como es lógico, Severus puso cara de no entender de qué hablaba-, había decidido que quizás me iría bien un descanso del colegio y del joven Weasley para reponer fuerzas para remontar._

_Severus pareció estar a punto de protestar por esta decisión, pero no halló argumentos y calló, y yo, que debería haberme mostrado entusiasmada, __acogí la noticia con una mezcla de preocupación y ansiedad que pudo confundirse con frialdad por mi parte. _

_Dumbledore nos miró asombrado, sin poder entender lo que nos ocurría, estaba claro que después de haberle pedido cada año que nos dejara volver por las fiestas, el anciano esperaba una reacción muy distinta por nuestra parte. Al darme cuenta de esto intenté fingir alegría, pero no debió salirme muy bien, porque sólo conseguí que el director frunciera aún más el ceño y Severus me lanzara una rápida mirada por el rabillo del ojo._

_Ni siquiera me había planteado que ese año se nos permitiera pasar las navidades en casa, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que me iba en las clases; pero ahora pensaba en la ironía de que, después de tanto tiempo de anhelar precisamente eso, llegase justo en el momento en que, por un lado lo deseaba más que nunca, y por el otro lo temía, cosa que no había pasado jamás._

_Al salir del despacho del director, Severus me preguntó cuáles eran esas circunstancias especiales a las que había hecho referencia el anciano, y qué tenía que ver Charlie Weasley en todo el asunto, y tuve que explicarle avergonzada que le había contado a Dumbledore que había flojeado en los estudios porque me gustaba el chico. Temí la pregunta que sabía que iba a venir a continuación._

_-¿Por qué demonios le has dicho que te gustaba Charlie? ¿No era Calvin el que te gustaba? ¿O Eric? Decídete, chica, me vas a volver loco._

_Parecía realmente enojado. "Bien, estoy dando una imagen patética de mí misma", pensé, "¿qué diablos le digo ahora para que no crea que soy una maldita veleta?". __Vacilé, si le mentía y decía que sí me gustaba el pelirrojo, pensaría que iba detrás de absolutamente todos los chicos del colegio; y si le decía que no, preguntaría porqué le había mentido de nuevo al director, y, ya puestos, probablemente insistiría en que le explicara los verdaderos motivos de mi errático comportamiento de los últimos tiempos. _

_¡Merlín poderoso, qué complicado era todo! Me acordé de lo que dijo Dumbledore en una ocasión sobre que "las mentiras atraen más mentiras", parecía que el anciano volvía a tener razón, pero la tentación era tan fuerte, era tan fácil decir que sí, que me gustaba Charlie, y así evitar más preguntas…_

_-S-sí – musité. _

_Ya estaba, oficialmente me había convertido en la mayor mentirosa de Hogwarts. Severus resopló._

_-¿Sí? Sí, ¿qué?_

_-Pues que en realidad me gusta Charlie – empecé –, pero él todavía piensa en Tonks y no está por mí, por eso ahora estoy saliendo con Calvin._

_Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pasmado, y de pronto su voz atronó todo el pasillo._

_-¿Se supone que debo encontrar alguna lógica en eso que estás diciendo? – Escupió molesto. _

_No supe qué responder, traté de__ justificarme torpemente, pero __sentía que a cada cosa que decía sólo estropeaba más las cosas._

_-Mira, no me digas nada más – me atajó, irritado –. No me interesa tu vida amorosa, eso es cosa tuya. Pero lo que no estoy dispuesto a permitir es que dejes que eso afecte a tus estudios. Así que más vale que encuentres la manera de superar todo eso y te apliques como debes, o el año que viene seré yo quien le sugiera a Dumbledore enviarte a Durmstrang._

_Me estremecí ante la idea, pero cuando hablé intenté sonar calmada._

_-Tranquilo, ya te he dicho que a partir de ahora todo irá mejor._

_-Sí, lo dijiste, pero como cambias tanto de opinión… – me reprochó, dejando que el enfado envenenara sus palabras – ya no sé si merece la pena creerte… _

_Sentí que me ruborizaba hasta las orejas, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, él ya se había dado la vuelta y había desaparecido por la esquina del pasillo, dejándome allí, sola y desconsolada._


	26. 26 Los dos príncipes

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, seika y GemitaZeros por sus comentarios. Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 26 – Los dos príncipes**

Hago una pausa para ordenar mis pensamientos, recordando lo mal que me sentí cuando vi a Severus alejarse por el pasillo, enfadado y con su confianza en mí hecha pedazos. Aquellos fueron tiempos difíciles, en los que parecía que yo no era capaz de hacer nada bien, y cada vez que intentaba arreglar las cosas, todo se ponía aún peor.

_-_Que Severus me dijera que ya no podía creer en mí me dolió mucho, ¿sabe? – Le aseguro a la joven que está sentada delante mío – Sentí cómo había perdido parte de la confianza que el hombre me tenía, y eso me hizo daño. Los demás no habían significado nada para mí, ni Eric, ni Calvin, ni mucho menos Ralph. Él era el único que me había importado alguna vez, en realidad, el único al que había querido. Pero no podía decírselo, y él debía pensar que me comportaba como una perra en celo. ¿Y cómo reprochárselo? Eso era justamente lo que le había dado a entender con mis constantes mentiras.

La chica asiente, haciéndose cargo de la situación.

-Si al menos se hubiese mostrado celoso, hubiera tenido la satisfacción de saber que sentía algo por mí, pero no lo estaba, por supuesto, porque sus sentimientos hacia mí no eran de ese tipo. Él sólo demostraba frío desdén y comprensible enfado por mi aparente inconstancia, como yo me había molestado poco antes con Evelyn por el mismo motivo. Y eso me llenó de frustración.

_Me sentía impotente, la verdad es que estropearlo todo rápidamente me había resultado muy fácil, y tratar de enmendar mis numerosos errores y limpiar la imagen que había dado de mí ante Severus me iba a tomar mucho más tiempo y esfuerzo del que hubiera imaginado._

_Sin embargo, a pesar del desastroso desarrollo de los acontecimientos, y de la terrible red de mentiras en la que me había visto atrapada por mi propia culpa, no me permití abandonarme a la tristeza y a la melancolía__ como había hecho antes, porque le había dicho a Severus que me portaría bien, y pensaba cumplirlo. _

_Por eso me volqué en mis estudios como no lo había hecho nunca antes. Me esforcé tanto como pude en las clases y en las lecciones de repaso que me daba él, y pasaba horas estudiando con Calvin en mi tiempo libre. _

_Supongo que el chico hubiera preferido dedicar esas horas a otra cosa, pero nunca se quejó. ¡Pobre Calvin! Era un verdadero encanto: inteligente, amable, sensible… y me parecía bastante guapo, a decir verdad. Tenía unos ojos preciosos, de un verde azulado salpicado de motitas doradas, sus pestañas eran muy largas y espesas, realzando aún más el color de sus iris; tenía la nariz respingona, dándole un toque travieso al conjunto de su cara, y sus cabellos de color rubio oscuro ondeaban salvajes enmarcando su rostro. _

_Si mi corazón no hubiera sido ya esclavo de otra persona, seguro que no me habría costado nada enamorarme de él pero, por desgracia, no podía quitarme a Severus de la cabeza. Ahora veo que fue terriblemente egoísta por mi parte empezar a salir con Calvin cuando sólo pensaba en el hombre, él no se merecía eso, pero lo cierto es que entonces me pareció una buena idea. _

_Sin embargo, Calvin era un joven muy perspicaz, creo que se dio cuenta muy pronto de que yo no podía verle más que como a un amigo, pero aún así nunca me pidió más de lo que yo podía darle. _

_Un día fuimos a Hogsmeade en una de las salidas programas, que casualmente coincidió con mi cumpleaños, y Calvin y yo pasamos un rato en el salón de té de Madame Tudipié. Ya había estado allí varias veces el año anterior con Ralph, pero resultó de lo más aburrido y decepcionante en cada ocasión; la única virtud del chico era que sabía besar bien, pero para mí eso no era suficiente, y al cabo de media hora ya estaba deseando largarme de allí. _

_Con Calvin fue muy diferente, pasamos un rato muy agradable, y cuando no sabíamos qué decir, nos fijábamos en las demás parejas que ocupaban las mesas e impostábamos voces según los gestos que ellos hacían, riéndonos como críos. Cuando ya íbamos a pagar para irnos, Calvin me entregó un paquetito adornado con un lazo de color rojo. Me quedé asombrada, porque yo no le había dicho que ese día cumplía años._

_-¿Cómo lo has sabido? – Pregunté con los ojos muy abiertos._

_-Tengo mis __confidentes__ – dijo, dándose aires de misterio._

_Abrí el regalo y encontré una preciosa cadena de oro con un colgante en forma de corazón. No era algo a lo que yo estuviera acostumbrada, no solía llevar joyas de ningún tipo, ni siquiera tenía más que algún que otro anillo de bisutería, una pulsera de plata que me regaló Tonks por un cumpleaños, y los pequeños pendientes, también de plata, que llevaba puestos cuando Severus me acogió en su casa. Y, por supuesto, jamás había tenido nada en forma de corazón. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber dibujado uno durante aquellos trances en las clases en los que dibujaba los ojos de Severus por todo el pergamino donde deberían estar los apuntes. Aún así, el colgante que me había regalado Calvin era muy bonito y me lo colgué enseguida del cuello._

_Pasamos el día entero en el pueblo y, como al regresar hacía ya bastante frío, Calvin me prestó su chaqueta. Entramos en el castillo riendo por alguna cosa que él había dicho, y nada más traspasar la puerta de entrada, me encontré a Severus con los brazos cruzados y expresión adusta. Dejé de reír tan de golpe que Calvin me preguntó si me ocurría algo._

_-No, nada – dije –, es que… ¡Merlín poderoso! Me he olvidado de que tenía un castigo que cumplir con el profesor Snape._

_Calvin me miró, luego miró al profesor y vaciló sobre lo que debía hacer._

_-¿Quieres que…?_

_-Tranquilo. Nos vemos mañana – dije, devolviéndole la chaqueta._

_El chico me besó, haciéndome sentir incómoda ante Severus, y se fue a su sala común. Me acerqué al hombre, nerviosa._

_-Lo siento – gesticulé con los labios sin pronunciar sonido alguno._

_Él se giró bruscamente y se alejó, y yo me fui por otro pasillo, dando un rodeo para llegar al mismo sitio que él un poco más tarde y por separado. Llamé a la puerta de su habitación y abrió de inmediato, en cuanto cerró tras de mí masculló malhumorado:_

_-Tampoco importa demasiado que te hayas olvidado, entiendo que quieras pasar todo el día con tu _nuevo_ novio, pero podrías habérmelo dicho y no habría estado esperándote durante horas._

_El problema consistía en que desde que entré en el colegio, cada año por esa fecha habíamos pasado toda la tarde juntos, y se había convertido ya en una costumbre. Pero al coincidir con la fecha de la salida a Hogsmeade, y al pasármelo tan bien con Calvin, se me había olvidado completamente._

_-Lo siento mucho, Severus, de verdad, no puedo creer que se me haya hecho tan tarde sin darme cuenta._

_-Ya he dicho que no importa, comprendo que para ti debe ser aburrido pasar el rato con tu profesor, y más teniendo en cuenta que hoy celebras tu mayoría de edad, pero desearía que me mantuvieras informado de tus cambios de planes para no perder toda la tarde esperando a alguien que no va a venir porque se está divirtiendo en otra parte sin haberme dicho nada._

_Me sentía terriblemente mal, en los últimos tiempos no parecía ser capaz de hacer nada a derechas. Y para colmo, como había señalado él, ese cumpleaños era especial, porque cumplía diecisiete, lo que suponía mi mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico._

_-Perdóname, por favor, de verdad que quería pasar la tarde contigo, pero al ir a Hogsmeade… se me fue de la cabeza – me acerqué a él –. Tú sabes que eres mucho más que mi profesor y que no me aburro jamás a tu lado – Severus no mostraba ninguna compasión ante mis disculpas y empecé a inquietarme –. Lamento muchísimo no haber estado aquí hoy, déjame compensártelo pasando juntos la tarde de mañana, te lo ruego._

_-Pero mañana no será tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad que no?_

_-Por favor, Severus..._

_Entonces reparó en el colgante y lo sujetó entre sus dedos con el ceño fruncido._

_-Muy bonito – masculló –, no sabía que te gustaban estas cosas._

_Me ruboricé y guardé el colgante dentro del cuello de mi túnica._

_-No creo que te guste lo que te he comprado después de esto – dijo con desdén._

_Estaba tan enfadado que cada frase que pronunciaba la decía en un peligroso susurro, y sabía que eso era muy mala señal. Me entregó con brusquedad un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo en tonos verdes y lo abrí de inmediato. Se trataba de una hermosa pluma de pavo real para escritura, con plumín de oro y un estuche forrado de terciopelo negro para guardarla._

_-Es una preciosidad, Severus, me gusta mucho – dije con sinceridad, pero él se giró y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado._

_-Lástima que no sirve para colgársela al cuello – rezongó._

_Me coloqué enfrente suyo de nuevo, me quité el colgante, cogí su mano y puse la joya en ella._

_-Si te molesta que lo lleve por el motivo que sea, no me lo pondré. Haz lo que quieras con él. _

_Cerré su puño sobre la alhaja y me miró con sorpresa._

_-No quiero esto para nada – protestó malhumorado._

_-Yo tampoco, si hace que te enfades conmigo – repuse, y de improviso, y sin poder evitarlo, me puse a llorar._

_Me fui a sentar en una silla, incapaz de contener las lágrimas._

_-Pero… ¿se puede saber por qué lloras? – De pronto, la voz de Severus sonaba nerviosa, siempre le ponía así verme llorar._

_-Es que… yo sólo… – las palabras salían entrecortadas de mi garganta entre sollozo y sollozo – no quiero que tú… últimamente no hago nada bien, y tú… siempre estás enfadado conmigo, y yo no quiero eso… y ya no sé qué hacer para que no sea así…_

_Vaciló unos segundos, se me acercó por la espalda y me puso las manos sobre los hombros con inquietud._

_-Julia, cálmate. Es una tontería que llores por eso… yo… – parecía ansioso por encontrar una forma de hacerme callar – mira, pasaremos juntos la tarde de mañana y ya está, si total da lo mismo hoy que otro día, ¿no?_

_Asentí con la cabeza, pero no podía tranquilizarme, supongo que estaba frustrada y afligida por todas las cosas que habían salido mal. Entonces él, inesperadamente, se inclinó y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, cortando mi llanto de golpe. Me giré hacia él, asombrada, me levanté de un salto, y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas durante largo rato, agradecida por el insólito gesto de consuelo. Él me dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda, incómodo con mi efusividad, y susurró:_

_-Ya, ya, niña tonta. No es para tanto._

_Me aparté un poco de él y le miré a los ojos, pero noté el peligro de perderme en ellos y me separé del todo del hombre. Él me dio un pañuelo para que me sonara y me secara las lágrimas._

_-Me encantará celebrar mi cumpleaños mañana contigo – afirmé con voz ronca._

_Él me apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y después sostuvo ante mí el regalo de Calvin colgando de dos dedos._

_-Será mejor que te lo pongas – dijo –, queda mejor en tu cuello que en mi mano._

_Me sonrió levemente y se situó a mi espalda para abrocharme el colgante de nuevo, mientras yo me sujetaba el pelo con una mano en lo alto de la cabeza. Cuando lo tuve puesto otra vez, comentó en tono burlón:_

_-Para ser un corazón no está tan mal. He visto cosas mucho peores._

_-Calvin tiene buen gusto – afirmé._

_-Ha de tenerlo, si está contigo._

_Parpadeé incrédula hacia Severus, ¿eso había sido un cumplido? Pero él ya se había dado la vuelta y no pude ver la expresión de su cara. Me sonrojé ligeramente._

_-G-gracias – murmuré._

_-De nada, he pensado que te serviría para tomar apuntes, esas plumas son muy rápidas._

_Volví a parpadear, desconcertada. Se estaba refiriendo a su regalo, claro está, pero estaba segura de que él sabía que el "gracias" no había sido por eso. Sonreí. Realmente ese hombre me volvía loca, en todos los sentidos._

_Al día siguiente, Calvin vino a verme en cuanto pudo._

_-¿Se enfadó mucho el profesor Snape? – Preguntó, preocupado._

_-Eh… sí, un poco. Me ha castigado por toda la tarde._

_-Vaya. Lo siento mucho, Julia, ha sido por mi culpa._

_-No, qué va, fue sólo culpa mía, debería haber recordado que tenía que estar antes en el castillo, pero ayer me lo pasé muy bien contigo en Hogsmeade y se me olvidó completamente._

_El chico sonrió, feliz._

_-Yo también me lo pasé muy bien._

_No teníamos mucho tiempo para hablar, así que nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases y quedamos en vernos en el comedor al mediodía. _

_Después de la última clase de la tarde me dirigí al despacho de Severus. El hombre parecía bastante más relajado de lo que acostumbraba a estarlo en mi presencia durante las últimas semanas. Supongo que mi llanto y su espontánea muestra de cariño de la tarde anterior hicieron difícil que se mantuviera tan enojado conmigo, __y la tensión entre Severus y yo pareció aflojarse bastante a partir de aquel incidente que, curiosamente, había empezado tan mal._

_-Bueno, ¿hay algo en especial que quieras hacer? – Preguntó._

_-Pues la verdad es que sí – contesté, con una sonrisa algo cohibida –. He estado pensando en ello todo el día y hay una cosa que me haría mucha ilusión: me gustaría que me leyeras en voz alta "El príncipe feliz"._

_Se quedó perplejo._

_-¿Pero qué dices? Si te lo debes saber de memoria, lo leíste mil veces cuando eras pequeña, de hecho aprendiste a leer con él._

_-Lo sé, por eso me hace ilusión volverlo a leer ahora. Que _tú_ me lo leas ahora._

_Me miró durante unos segundos sin comprender._

_-En fin – cedió al cabo –, si es lo que quieres…_

_Fue a la estantería de detrás de su escritorio y cogió la edición especial que le había regalado yo tiempo atrás. Solía tenerlo allí durante el curso y, cuando volvíamos a casa, lo metía en el equipaje para llevarlo consigo. Ese era un detalle por su parte que siempre me hacía sentir muy orgullosa. _

_Abrió el libro y se apoyó en el borde de la mesa para leer, con un pie cruzado sobre el otro. Me apoltroné en la silla, dispuesta a disfrutar al máximo de aquel momento._

_-"En la parte más alta de la ciudad, sobre una columna, se alzaba la estatua del Príncipe Feliz" – empezó a leer Severus con su voz profunda y sedosa, y cerré los ojos para concentrarme mejor en sus palabras._

_No había pasado mucho rato cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe y los dos miramos hacia ella, yo confusa, él con expresión irritada. En el umbral estaba Calvin, que nos observaba con la boca abierta. Supongo que debíamos ofrecer una imagen bastante extraña: Severus sosteniendo un libro en las manos, y yo apalancada en la silla con los ojos cerrados y cara de satisfacción. No debía ser precisamente lo que el chico esperaba encontrar cuando creía que estaba en pleno castigo. Se produjo un momento de silencio desconcertado que Severus se encargó de romper cerrando el libro de un sonoro golpe._

_-¿Es que no le han enseñado que hay que llamar a la puerta antes de entrar, señor Greengrass?_

_El chico vaciló, mirando con insistencia el libro que Severus sujetaba, seguramente intentando averiguar qué era._

_-Esto… venía a decirle que fue culpa mía que Julia llegara tarde ayer y quería pedirle que no la castigara._

_Me llevé una mano a la boca y me levanté de la silla de un salto._

_-Calvin… – empecé a decir._

_-Señorita Severii, haga el favor de sentarse – ordenó Severus con aspereza –, señor Greengrass, salga inmediatamente de mi despacho y no se le ocurra volver a entrar sin llamar nunca más, ¿entendido?_

_Calvin estaba indeciso y no se movió. No hice caso de la orden de Severus y me acerqué un paso hacia la puerta._

_-Calvin, vete – susurré –, no pasa nada, es sólo un castigo, no es el fin del mundo._

_Parecía realmente confuso, y me dio pena verle así._

_-Señor Greengrass, no se lo repetiré – amenazó Severus._

_Le hice señas al chico con la mano para que se fuera y, tras largos segundos de duda, se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin decir nada más, con la confusión pintada en su rostro._

_-Veo que sigues con tu costumbre de juntarte con la gente más rara del colegio – comentó Severus con sorna._

_-Calvin no es raro – le defendí –, sólo estaba algo confuso. Es normal, él esperaba… otra cosa, tratándose de un castigo._

_-¿Qué castigo?_

_-Le dije que me habías castigado esta tarde por mi olvido de ayer… le… le dije que ayer tenía un castigo que cumplir contigo._

_Severus suspiró._

_-Ahora lo entiendo. Así que tu caballero de brillante armadura ha venido a defenderte del ogro de tu profesor y quería pedirme que te levantara el supuesto castigo. Qué romántico – dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco._

_Enrojecí de vergüenza._

_-No te metas con él, sólo quería ayudarme – protesté débilmente._

_Severus me dirigió una mirada extraña, después apartó la vista y se quedó unos instantes mirando el libro cerrado sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación._

_-¿Me lo sigues leyendo? – Pedí tímidamente._

_-¿De verdad quieres que siga?_

_-Claro que sí._

_Se encogió de hombros, me senté en la silla, y reemprendió la lectura por donde la había dejado. La tristísima historia del príncipe feliz saliendo de los labios de mi trágico príncipe oscuro me envolvió como un cálido manto, y al final del cuento, dos gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas sin ningún pudor. Cuando Severus se dio cuenta hizo una mueca de incomodidad._

_-¿Otra vez llorando? Estás muy sensible estos días…_

_Me sequé la cara con el dorso de la mano._

_-Sí, perdona, es que la historia es tan triste…_

_-Es sólo una historia, no es real. Además, ya la conocías._

_-No por eso deja de ser triste – contesté, forzándome a sonreír –, además, tu voz… hace que suene más auténtico, más… dramático – concluí –. Declamas muy bien._

_Arqueó una escéptica ceja y después desvió de nuevo la vista hacia la tapa del libro, pensativo._

_-Yo también aprendí a leer con esta historia – murmuró._

_-¿De verdad?_

_Asintió brevemente, con expresión algo nostálgica._

_-Mi madre me la leía cuando era muy pequeño – prosiguió sin levantar la vista del volumen –, y después me enseñó a reconocer las letras y los sonidos que se producen al juntarlas. Cuando hube aprendido, me solía pedir que se la leyera en voz alta para corregir mi dicción, la entonación y el ritmo de lectura, como hacía yo contigo cuando te enseñé a leer. Cada vez que llegaba al final, ella lloraba, me acariciaba el cabello y me decía que yo era su príncipe de corazón de plomo – su voz se había reducido a un débil susurro –. No entendía por qué siempre acababa llorando cuando ya conocía el final de la historia. Supongo… supongo que ella me identificaba con el príncipe del cuento y pensaba que yo era tan bondadoso como él. Pero se equivocaba. _

_Hizo una mueca amarga y me levanté para acercarme a él, cogí el libro, lo puse sobre la mesa y le tomé de las manos._

_-No tanto como tú crees – dije seriamente._

_Severus me miró con un brillo de emoción en los ojos que enseguida hizo desaparecer, se incorporó y fue a guardar el libro en la estantería._

_-Mi madre era una tonta, y tú también – concluyó con firmeza._

_Y tras esto, pasó a hablar de otras cosas, y estuvimos el resto de la tarde enfrascados en una larga y distendida conversación, como hacía bastante tiempo que no teníamos._

_Al día siguiente, cuando pude hablar con Calvin, tuve que explicarle -¿cómo no?- otra mentira para acallar sus preguntas. Le dije que el profesor había comenzado su castigo leyéndome las instrucciones para elaborar la última poción que había hecho mal en su clase, con la intención de que las memorizara y no la volviera a fastidiar más. _

_No sé si se lo creyó, pero no insistió en el tema a pesar de que lo que pudo ver del libro no parecía precisamente un manual de pociones. De todos modos, estaba segura de que el chico no había llegado a leer el título, y tenía la esperanza de que mi explicación hubiese resultado lo bastante coherente._

_Pasaron las semanas y llegó Navidad. Calvin se mostró apenado porque no me iba a quedar en el colegio por las fiestas, pero ahora que se habían calmado un poco las aguas yo estaba muy contenta ante la perspectiva de pasar unos días en casa con Severus._

_-Estoy encantada de que este año podamos volver, Eenie estará feliz de vernos – le dije –. ¿Y tú? ¿Te alegras de volver?_

_No contestó de inmediato, pero al final rezongó:_

_-Siempre es mejor que quedarse aquí y aguantar toda la falsa alegría, los adornos por todas partes, los villancicos… – me miró ceñudo y sonreí recordando el coro que organicé durante mi primer año – y todo ese ambiente navideño, recargado, pomposo y artificial._

_-Pues no parecías muy contento cuando nos lo comunicó Dumbledore – aventuré a comentar._

_-Tú tampoco – replicó. _

_Hice una mueca, tenía toda la razón._

_-Bueno, es que… durante esos días estabas siempre furioso conmigo y…_

_Severus levantó las cejas._

_-En fin, que no sabía si iba a ser una buena idea. Pero ahora ya no estás tan irascible…_

_-¿Irascible? ¿Estás insinuando que me enfadaba sin motivo?_

_Me puse alerta, llevábamos unas semanas de calma y no quería estropearlo justo ahora por una tontería._

_-No me hagas caso, Severus, muchas veces no sé ni lo que digo – le apacigüé._

_Me miró malhumorado un momento, parecía estar a punto de añadir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y guardó silencio._

_Por fortuna, pudimos disfrutar de unas fiestas maravillosamente pacíficas en casa. Eenie se desvivía por ayudar en todo lo que podía, feliz de tenernos por allí -la pobre elfina debía aburrirse mucho estando sola casi todo el año-; además, Severus siempre estaba mucho más relajado en la intimidad, y yo adoraba tener el privilegio de ser testigo de las facetas que nadie más conocía de él._

_Durante esos días, el hombre me ayudó a ponerme al día con mis estudios, intentando recuperar el tiempo que había perdido sintiéndome miserable y no atendiendo en las clases. También le pedí que me empezara a explicar la teoría de la aparición y desaparición, ya que hacia finales de curso tendría que pasar el examen y quería estar preparada. Me explicó en qué consistía el proceso y me dio algunos consejos que podían resultarme útiles. Por insistencia de Severus, también practicamos un poco de oclumancia, él aún no se había dado por vencido conmigo, pero no hubo progresos en ese frente._

_-Tus zonas grises son un reclamo, ¿no lo entiendes? – Insistió, enfadado – Es como si tuvieras un gran cartel en la frente que dijera: "tengo un gran secreto que no quiero que sepáis". Y los mortífagos, y en especial el Señor Tenebroso, no se van a encoger de hombros y van a decir: "oh, vaya, no nos lo quiere decir, pues dejémoslo correr", sino que te torturarán hasta arrancarte hasta el último secreto que tengas guardado._

_Le miré con fastidio. Todo eso me parecía muy bien, pero si no me salía, ¿qué podía hacerle?_

_-Ser un buen oclumante – continuó él, con perseverancia – no consiste sólo en ser capaz de bloquear los pensamientos para que nadie pueda penetrar tu mente, sino en hacer creer al intruso que no hay nada en ellos que pueda interesarle. Para eso hay que abrirle paso a tu mente y dejarle curiosear a su antojo, pero manteniendo oculta la información que no quieres que sepa sin dejar que note que la estás ocultando._

_-Ya lo sé, pero ¿qué quieres que te diga? No puedo hacerlo, y creo que sería más útil que empleáramos el tiempo de otra manera._

_Severus dio un suspiro cansado._

_-¿Como qué?_

_Le pedí que me enseñara a inventar pociones o hechizos, pero me aseguró que eso era algo que no se podía enseñar._

_-Ese es un talento que no se aprende – afirmó –, se nace con él. Mira…_

_Se acercó a la librería, cogió un libro muy desgastado y me lo entregó. Examiné la portada, era el libro de texto de "Encantamientos y hechizos" que utilizábamos en primer curso. Le miré extrañada._

_-¿Qué…?_

_-Ábrelo – ordenó._

_Obedecí y empecé a hojearlo, estaba lleno de anotaciones en los márgenes, escritos en una pulcra y apretada letra que reconocí enseguida como la suya. Le pregunté por lo que había allí escrito, él examinó las páginas por donde sostenía el libro abierto y señaló con un dedo una de las anotaciones. Era un conjuro que yo no había visto nunca antes._

_-¿Qué es esto? – Murmuré más para mí misma que para él._

_Leí más notas al azar, todo eran conjuros desconocidos o correcciones del libro en el que estaban escritos. Le pregunté si esos hechizos funcionaban._

_-Por supuesto que sí – contestó con aire ofendido._

_-¿Los inventaste todos tú? ¿En primero?_

_Asintió con una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios. Estaba tan impresionada que le observé casi con reverencia._

_-Pero Severus… esto es… ¿y los libros de las otras asignaturas? ¿Y los de los otros cursos?_

_-Algunos todavía los conservo, otros los he perdido hace tiempo, como el de "Pociones Avanzadas" de sexto curso, que no sé dónde fue a parar. Pero todos están más o menos igual._

_Le pedí que me dejara todos los que tuviera, pareció sorprendido, pero los sacó de las estanterías y me los entregó. Había una buena pila de libros; los hojeé de uno en uno, en todos había infinidad de notas, perlas de sabiduría esparcidas en los márgenes. Cuando quiso saber lo que me proponía hacer con ellos, le expliqué que quería compilarlos y estudiarlos._

_-¿Has dicho que vas a compilar mis notas?_

_-Pues sí, eso es precisamente lo que quiero hacer. Severus, eres un auténtico genio, lo que hay en estos libros es…_

_-No puedes hacer eso._

_-¿Qué? – Me sorprendí – ¿Por qué?_

_-Muchos de estos hechizos… más bien la mayoría, son de magia oscura, y algunos de ellos son muy peligrosos. No quiero que los aprendas._

_-Debes estar de broma…_

_Pero el hombre estaba mortalmente serio. Intenté convencerle con todos los argumentos que se me ocurrieron, pero no hubo manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Hizo ademán de devolver los libros a su sitio, pero le sujeté del brazo para detenerle._

_-Vale, no los aprenderé, pero déjame que los compile. Los escribiré todos juntos y así será más fácil buscarlos._

_-¿Para qué quieres buscarlos si no los vas a estudiar?_

_-Está bien, hagamos otra cosa: te los miras tú y me señalas los que te parecen más útiles, sólo compilaré y me aprenderé los que tú me digas. No todos pueden ser de magia oscura._

_Se lo pensó unos segundos, no muy convencido, pero al final accedió._

_-De acuerdo, pero sólo los que yo te señale, ni uno más._

_Le prometí que así sería y se puso a repasar los libros, haciendo señales aquí y allá donde le parecía que yo podría sacar provecho de sus notas. Cuando acabó con el primer libro, comencé a apuntar en un pergamino las anotaciones que él había señalado._

_Pasamos toda la tarde enfrascados en esta tarea, cuando él terminó de revisar el último tomo, yo todavía estaba transcribiendo los hechizos del tercero que me había entregado, así que él mismo cogió pergamino y pluma y empezó a compilar los de los que todavía no había podido hacer yo._

-Fue una tarea ardua, pero lo hice de muy buena gana. Cuando anocheció me dolían el brazo y los dedos… qué diferente hubiera sido si hubiese tenido un pergamino-grabador como el suyo… – le digo a la señorita Lovegood, contemplando con envidia la pluma que reposa tranquilamente en su regazo mientras el pergamino se va llenando de mis palabras – pero todavía faltaban unos años para que los Weasley abrieran su tienda.

La muchacha sonríe dulcemente.

-Creo que tendré que comprarle uno a George Weasley – añado, completamente en serio –, ahora no podré vivir sin conseguir una de esas maravillas.

-Esa compilación que hicieron de los hechizos del profesor Snape – me dice la joven de repente –, ¿la conserva todavía?

-Sí, claro que sí, ¿le gustaría verla?

Ella asiente y me levanto para traérsela. Hojea los pergaminos con sumo interés. La informo de que también conservo todos los libros de texto anotados por él. De hecho, conservo todas sus cosas, no he tirado nada, ¿cómo podría?

-Aquí hay muchísimos hechizos – murmura con admiración.

-Pues ahí solo está la pequeña parte que él consideró oportuno que yo estudiara.

Me taladra con sus ojos de cielo abiertos como platos.

-Es… impresionante.

Asiento con orgullo y una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Estos los transcribió él – comenta con alegría –, reconozco su letra, estaba en cada uno de los frascos y tarros del aula de pociones.

En efecto, ya ha llegado a las hojas que él escribió.

-Realmente increíble – murmura, devolviéndome el fajo de pergaminos.

-Sí, lo es – afirmo, todavía sonriente –. Ahora supongo que entenderá cómo me sentí cuando vi aquel libro con su letra repartida por todas partes.

_Cuando terminamos de transcribir las notas del último libro, Severus se repantigó en su butaca, cosa que no solía hacer, pero estaba tan cansado que poco le importó perder las formas por un rato._

_Le contemplé, todavía deslumbrada por el hecho de que a cada cosa nueva que descubría de él, me resultaba más fascinante. Creía que ya lo sabía todo del hombre, y cuando menos me lo esperaba, me sorprendía con algún as que tenía guardado hábilmente en su manga. Severus era toda una caja de sorpresas._

_Sin embargo, la admiración que sentía en esos momentos se convirtió rápidamente en amargura, porque de pronto me sentí incapaz de estar a la altura de alguien tan brillante. Él debió notar el cambio en mi expresión, porque me preguntó si me ocurría algo._

_-Después de tantos años de estudios y sacar buenas notas – murmuré –, me doy cuenta de que todo eso no sirve para nada. Creía que era suficiente, pero no lo es. Sólo soy, y seguiré siendo, una bruja mediocre._

_Severus se incorporó de golpe en su asiento._

_-¿Pero de qué hablas? Eso no es verdad, tienes mucho potencial._

_-Sí, siempre dices lo mismo, pero ¿dónde está ese potencial? ¿Y de qué me sirve? Jamás seré capaz de hacer algo como esto – dije, señalando los pergaminos que tenía en la mano –, y tú lo hiciste cuando tenías sólo once años._

_-Julia, no tienes por qué seguir mis pasos, de hecho, no te lo recomiendo. Tú eres tú, y tienes otras habilidades que yo no poseo._

_-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuáles, si se puede saber? – Contesté en tono __amargo__._

_-Eso tienes que descubrirlo tú misma._

_-Estoy en sexto y ya soy mayor de edad, ¿no crees que si tuviera alguna "habilidad" ya habría resultado evidente?_

_-Las vocaciones y los dones no siempre se manifiestan a una edad temprana._

_Resoplé, el curso siguiente era el último, pero a esas alturas de mi vida ni siquiera tenía la más remota idea de a qué me quería dedicar cuando saliera del colegio, cuando todos los alumnos de mi clase lo tenían ya más que decidido._

_-Que sepan lo que quieren hacer no quiere decir que vayan a hacerlo realmente – comentó –, ¿o acaso crees que en sexto yo sabía que iba a ser profesor?_

_Hizo una mueca amarga._

_-¡Ni siquiera me gusta lo que hago, joder! ¿Y tú quieres ser como yo? ¿De qué me sirve toda esa genialidad que me atribuyes?_

_Pero sus argumentos no me convencían, si no se dedicaba a algo que le gustara no era por falta de capacidad, sino por mala suerte. En cambio yo tenía muy poca fe en mí misma y no creía ser lo bastante buena para ningún trabajo que mereciera la pena._

_-De todos modos – insistió él –, todavía falta un año y medio para que tengas que preocuparte por eso, tienes tiempo de sobras para decidirte, e incluso para cambiar de opinión varias veces, como tienes por costumbre – se mofó._

_Hice un gesto de disgusto, olvidándome de todo lo demás ante la mención de ese tema que todavía tenía en carne viva._

_-No soy tan inconstante como piensas – aseguré con convicción –, y tarde o temprano te lo voy a demostrar._

_Y a partir de ese momento, este se convirtió en uno de mis objetivos principales._


	27. 27 La caza

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, seika, GemitaZeros, y AnHi por sus comentarios. Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 27 – La caza**

_El resto de las vacaciones las pasé estudiando con entusiasmo los hechizos y pociones que Severus había inventado, y observándole a él a mi antojo, aprovechando la feliz circunstancia de que en casa no tenía que preocuparme de ojos indiscretos que pudieran percatarse de mi interés por el hombre. _

_Al final, y a pesar de las dudas que tuve cuando Dumbledore nos dijo que podíamos volver a Londres, esas fiestas navideñas resultaron estupendas, y se me hicieron dolorosamente cortas. _

_Las clases se reanudaron y poco a poco conseguí remontar mis calificaciones, aunque había encontrado un motivo más de preocupación, que era descubrir para qué servía yo. Calvin intentaba animarme asegurando que podría hacer cualquier cosa que me propusiera pero, a decir verdad, él no era muy imparcial._

_Por otra parte, yo cada vez me sentía peor respecto al chico, sabía que no estaba bien que siguiera saliendo con él cuando sólo le quería como amigo, pero Calvin me ayudaba muchísimo y me apoyaba en todo, y supongo que necesitaba a alguien así a mi lado en esos momentos, por lo que el egoísmo me impedía sincerarme con él._

_Cuando se fue acercando el verano llegaron las clases de aparición. Hice la primera práctica con muchos nervios y recordando los consejos y explicaciones que me había dado Severus y, por suerte, todo fue bien, logré desaparecerme y aparecerme unos pasos más adelante tal como me habían indicado que hiciera. Casi todos los que estaban haciendo las prácticas conmigo tuvieron éxito al desaparecerse, excepto un chico de Huffelpuff que sufrió una ligera __despartición__ y se dejó un dedo de la mano derecha un metro más atrás. El profesor Flitwick les llevó inmediatamente a él y al dedo a la enfermería para que el chico fuera atendido por Madame Pomfrey. _

_Llegó el día del examen y fue un éxito rotundo, porque todos conseguimos aprobarlo; yo estaba tan contenta que fui corriendo a darle la noticia a Severus._

_-No tenía ninguna duda de que aprobarías – dijo satisfecho, haciéndome sentir tremendamente orgullosa._

_Poco después de conseguir __mi licencia de desaparición__, decidí que tenía que hablar con Calvin de una vez para decirle que no podía seguir con él. Le había estado dando muchas vueltas al asunto y, a pesar de que temía perder su amistad si cortábamos, consideraba muy injusto que él estuviera perdiendo el tiempo conmigo cuando no iba a estar nunca por él al cien por cien. _

_Se disgustó mucho cuando se lo dije, y no quiso entender que estaría mejor sin mí y que pronto encontraría otra chica que le mereciera más que yo, pero acabó por aceptar mi decisión y me preguntó si podíamos seguir siendo amigos._

_-No sabes cómo me gustaría, Calvin, de verdad. Eres fantástico y te aprecio muchísimo, así que, si tú quieres, estaré encantada._

_De modo que, por suerte, quedamos de acuerdo en proseguir con nuestra amistad, pero no pude evitar seguir sintiéndome rastrera por lo que le había hecho. Me pasé casi una semana pensando en ello, y me imaginé varias veces la escena con los papeles cambiados: en mi imaginación era yo quien le suplicaba a Severus que no me dejara y él quien me decía que sólo quería seguir siendo mi "amigo", o lo que sea que fuéramos los dos en ese momento. Si ocurriera algo así, no creía ser capaz de mantener mi dignidad como había hecho Calvin, sino que estaba segura de que me sumiría en la más absoluta desesperación. Al final, y por el bien de mi propia salud mental, me obligué a dejar de pensar en estas cosas._

_Un tiempo después llegaron los exámenes de final de curso y conseguí sacar bastante buena nota de media en todas las asignaturas. Faltaba sólo un día para vacaciones cuando me comprometí para pasar la última semana del verano en casa de los Weasley. Tonks iba a ir de nuevo a La Madriguera, en los últimos meses, Charlie y ella habían conseguido volver a ser "sólo amigos" sin tener que rehuírse o sufrir en silencio, pero a mi amiga le daba un poco de apuro ir a casa del chico después de todo lo que había pasado si yo no la acompañaba, así que me hizo prometer que iría con ella._

_No le hizo falta mucho para convencerme, de todos modos. Con toda probabilidad, ese sería el último verano que pasaría con los Weasley, y me hacía ilusión estar con ellos unos días más. Sabía que era muy posible que la señora Weasley me hiciera algún comentario sobre que era una lástima no haber podido conocer todavía a mi tío, pero desde que Dumbledore habló con ella y le dijo que todo iba bien, la mujer se había mostrado mucho menos insistente y suspicaz, y ninguno de ellos solía hacerme preguntas, sabedores de que era muy celosa de mi intimidad._

_El último día de clases Eric vino a hablar conmigo mientras conversaba con Calvin, que me estaba enseñando sus calificaciones, muy satisfecho por las buenas notas que había sacado. Durante los últimos meses, Eric y yo nos habíamos distanciado un poco, sin ningún motivo en especial, simplemente sucedió así, supongo que yo estaba demasiado enfrascada en mis estudios, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sin embargo, ese había sido el último curso para él, y quiso venir a despedirse._

_-Espero que te vaya todo muy bien, Eric – le deseé, dándole un abrazo –. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora?_

_-Voy a trabajar con mi padre. Es el dueño de una empresa de importación-exportación de objetos mágicos._

_-Ah, vaya. Qué suerte saber qué hacer con tu vida – dije con desánimo._

_-¿Todavía no te has decidido por nada?_

_Negué con la cabeza con expresión de fastidio._

_-Bueno, no te preocupes, aún te queda todo un año para pensártelo – me consoló._

_Charlamos un poco más, nos dimos un par de besos y nos dijimos adiós deseándonos lo mejor._

_-Menos mal que se ha graduado ya, creo que no soportaría ver su falsa cara un curso más – rezongó Calvin en cuanto se alejó._

_Al chico, Eric no le había caído nunca bien. De hecho, no se relacionaba mucho con el resto de Slytherins, yo a veces bromeaba con él diciéndole que había descubierto que en realidad era un Gryffindor encubierto, pero que no se preocupara porque me llevaría el secreto a la tumba._

_En el tren de regreso a Londres, Calvin, Tonks, Charlie y yo nos pusimos en el mismo compartimiento, y cuando ya estábamos sentados llegó Evelyn preguntando si quedaba sitio._

_-¿No te sientas con Darren? – Pregunté, tras unos segundos intentando recordar el nombre de su último chico._

_-Darren es un pesado de campeonato – dijo con cara de fastidio, apoyando las manos a los dos lados de la portezuela –, le he dejado, me tenía harta. Además, ¿quién necesita a los chicos? Sin ofender – dijo, dirigiéndose a Calvin y a Charlie._

_En ese momento pasó por detrás suyo un muchacho alto y rubio de Gryffindor y la chica se lo quedó mirando mientras se alejaba._

_-Vaya culito – murmuró –. Bueno chicos, os dejo, que veo que esto está lleno._

_Cerró la puerta y se fue en la misma dirección que el chico de Gryffindor._

_-Esta chica es un poco… – empezó Charlie._

_-No lo digas, no lo digas – le interrumpí. _

_Estaba un poco escaldada con ese concepto y prefería dejar que Evelyn hiciera lo que quisiera sin hacerme mala sangre por ello. Al fin y al cabo era su vida, y yo no tenía ningún derecho a opinar sobre ella._

_Cuando llegamos a la estación de King's Cross me despedí de todos y llevé a cabo mi primera desaparición en la práctica. Me aparecí en medio del salón de casa ante una asustada Eenie que tiró al suelo la bandeja que llevaba, derramando el contenido de un milagroso vaso que no se rompió, y un Severus de cejas arqueadas que había estado esperando el ahora vacío vaso sentado en su butaca._

_-Normalmente, a no ser que uno viva solo – dijo en tono calmado –, los magos y brujas decentes nos aparecemos en la puerta para evitar innecesarios ataques al corazón al resto de ocupantes de la casa. No obstante, siendo tu primera vez, se puede perdonar el error._

_Estaba tan contenta que pasé por alto el reproche, y lo estaba por varios motivos: ya era mayor de edad; podía hacer magia fuera del colegio; podía desaparecerme y aparecerme; había conseguido aprobar el curso a pesar de mi pésimo comienzo; y estábamos en el primer día de unas largas vacaciones de verano. Por todo esto, a pesar de la gran prudencia de la que había hecho gala en los últimos meses, me encontraba en un estado de euforia que me hizo considerar durante unos segundos cometer de nuevo una locura. Estuve a punto de hacerla. De hecho, empecé a hacerla._

_En un arrebato, me lancé sin pensar sobre Severus, que se quedó petrificado en su butaca, pero conseguí __refrenar__ mi intención inicial y en vez de besar esos labios que me atraían como el imán al hierro, le di un casto beso en la mejilla, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me senté sobre sus rodillas exhalando un profundo suspiro. El hombre carraspeó incómodo._

_-¿Te ocurre algo? – Preguntó cuando pudo recuperar el habla._

_-Sí – contesté mientras pensaba: "por esta vez te libras, pero pronto te cazaré" –, ocurre que estoy feliz. Ocurre que soy mayor de edad y que el próximo curso es el último, y entonces seré libre._

_Una expresión irritada se apoderó de su rostro._

_-¿Libre? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Cualquiera diría que te tengo prisionera._

_-"Libre" quiere decir que podré hacer lo que me venga en gana sin que nadie me pueda decir nada y sin que Dumbledore tenga ningún poder de decisión sobre mi vida. Significa que podré querer a quién yo quiera sin que nadie pueda juzgarme. Y, mi querido Severus – añadí, acariciando la punta de su nariz con un dedo –, el próximo año por estas fechas, tú ya no serás mi profesor._

_Volvió a carraspear y se removió en el asiento, más incómodo aún y con el ceño completamente fruncido._

_-¿Y eso qué implica exactamente? – Preguntó._

"_Implica que ya te puedes ir preparando, porque empieza mi campaña de acoso y derribo", pensé._

_-Implica – dije – que todo será mucho más sencillo._

_Y regalándole una inmensa sonrisa, me levanté de sus piernas y subí a mi habitación a estirarme sobre la cama para soñar despierta; y es que no podía pasar por alto que sólo me quedaba un año para graduarme, y esto, a pesar de que me daba miedo que todo acabara en desastre, me hizo tomar por fin una importante decisión. Ya no me conformaba con suspirar por los rincones por mi amor platónico sin atreverme a hacer nada. No, de ninguna manera, no pensaba conformarme, había llegado la hora de pasar a la acción. _

_Me lo tomé como si de una partida de ajedrez mágico se tratara y pensé en cuál sería la mejor estrategia. Estaba claro que si quería conquistar a Severus tenía que iniciar yo la partida y realizar mis primeros movimientos sobre el tablero de juego, y no había mejor momento para empezar que en esas vacaciones, ya que durante el período escolar debía seguir siendo discreta si no quería que me descubriera el todopoderoso ojo de Dumbledore, que siempre flotaba sobre nuestras cabezas como un ser divino y omnipotente, vigilando, controlando, alterando y manipulando todo lo que ocurriera a nuestro alrededor. _

_Estaba decidida e impaciente, conquistaría a Severus o moriría en el intento. Por desgracia, yo siempre había sido bastante mala jugando al ajedrez mágico, y el planear estrategias tampoco era mi fuerte, de modo que mis intentos fueron torpes y condenados al fracaso desde el principio._

_Me compré unos vestidos de verano muy cortos y ajustados. Nunca había llevado unos vestidos así, y pensé que sería una buena manera de que se diera cuenta de que ya no era una niña. Ese fue el primer paso._

_El segundo fue retomar una costumbre que nunca había sido mía para empezar, y que hacía un tiempo que Severus había abandonado: salir del baño envuelta en una toalla. Pero claro, él no estaba esperándome en el pasillo como había hecho yo en su tiempo, así que tenía que pasearme por toda la casa con la excusa de estar buscando alguna cosa. La primera vez que lo hice, bajé las escaleras descalza, con la piel todavía húmeda y el cabello chorreando, entré en el salón y me puse a buscar algo mirando al suelo. Severus me miró con los ojos como platos, carraspeó y dijo:_

_-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?_

_-¿Has visto mis zapatillas? – Pregunté, afectando indiferencia._

_-No, no las he visto… Julia estás empapando todo el suelo, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta – rezongó._

_-Es que no las veo por ningún lado – dije sin hacerle caso, me acerqué a donde él estaba y me incliné hacia un lado para mirar debajo de su butaca, ofreciéndole una espléndida vista de mis piernas desnudas. _

_Severus dio un respingo en su asiento y frunció el ceño._

_-¿Cómo van a estar aquí abajo? – Preguntó con brusquedad._

_-No lo sé, pero no las encuentro – contesté incorporándome._

_-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Eenie? _

_-Tienes razón, ¿cómo no se me habrá ocurrido? – Dije, y entonces, sin previo aviso, me incliné hacia él y le besé en la mejilla – Gracias, ¿qué haría yo sin ti?_

_Y volví a subir las escaleras dejándole totalmente perplejo. Unos días más tarde, volví a la carga. Esta vez me recogí el pelo mojado con otra toalla para que no cayera agua al suelo y que Severus no se enfadara. Bajé las escaleras, fui a la cocina, cogí una manzana y entré en el salón._

_Severus levantó la vista de su periódico y cuando me vio en toalla de nuevo masculló:_

_-¿Es que es la última moda y yo no me he enterado?_

_Me eché un vistazo a mí misma como si no supiera a lo que se refería, le di un mordisco a la manzana y repliqué con total inocencia:_

_-¿Qué pasa? Tú también salías del baño en toalla._

_-Pero no me paseaba por toda la casa medio desnudo, y además, por si no te has dado cuenta, hace tiempo que he dejado de hacerlo. _

_Desde luego que me había dado cuenta._

_-Pues no sé por qué – dije con naturalidad, masticando el trozo de fruta._

_Enarcó las cejas con expresión incrédula._

_-No se habla con la boca llena –me reprendió –. Y dime, ¿qué es lo que has perdido esta vez? – Dijo, mordaz._

_-No he perdido nada, me ha entrado hambre – contesté señalando la manzana._

_-Y supongo que se trata de un hambre voraz que no te ha permitido vestirte antes de bajar a la cocina._

_-Voraz, sí, bastante voraz – repliqué._

_El hombre me miraba impasible._

_-Desde que han empezado las vacaciones estás un poco rara, ¿no? – Comentó._

_Me encogí de hombros._

_-No sé a qué te refieres, la verdad._

_Acabé de comerme la pieza de fruta allí mismo, de pie ante él, que me observaba pasmado y sin saber qué diablos pasaba conmigo. Cuando acabé me fui a la cocina a tirar el corazón de la manzana a la basura y después fui a mi habitación a vestirme. Decidí estrenar uno de mis vestidos nuevos, era rojo, escotado y muy corto, y volví a bajar al salón a exhibirme de nuevo ante él._

_-¿Qué te parece? – Dije._

_Volvió a apartar el periódico con gesto de fastidio y al ver el vestido alzó mucho las cejas, parpadeó y tragó saliva._

_-¿Eso es un vestido o es un paño de cocina? – Preguntó._

_-¿Te parece demasiado corto? – Pregunté mordiéndome una uña, fingiendo indecisión, como si no hubiera calculado con toda la premeditación del mundo el largo del vestido._

_-Bueno… al verlo lo primero que he pensado es que se te debía haber encogido al lavarlo, pero parece que es nuevo, así que…_

_Me esforcé por no reír._

_-¿Entonces no te gusta? – Pregunté con un mohín de aflicción._

_Se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar._

_-No es que no me guste… – vaciló – pero es muy diferente a lo que sueles llevar, ¿no? ¿Crees que irás cómoda con… eso?_

_-Oh, sí, es muy cómodo, mira – aseguré, y me puse a bailotear por el salón, haciendo giros y pequeños saltos que hacían bailar también el borde inferior del vestido, que ya estaba lo bastante elevado sin necesidad de la ayuda adicional –, no me aprieta por ningún lado ni me molesta en absoluto, es casi como si no llevara nada._

_Severus se puso rígido en su butaca._

_-Vale, te creo – dijo en un susurro –, ahora estate quieta, por favor._

_Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y me acerqué a él._

_-Tiene un tacto muy suave, mira – aseguré, cogiendo sus manos y poniéndolas sobre mi cintura –. Parece seda, ¿verdad?_

_El hombre apartó las manos con rapidez, como si mi vestido rojo fuese de fuego y pudiera quemarle, y soltó un ambiguo gruñido._

_-Me he comprado más vestidos, ¿quieres verlos?_

_-Me parece que por hoy ya he tenido más que suficiente – masculló –, no sé si podré resistir otro pase de modelos como este._

_-Bueno, ya te los enseñaré otro día – repuse, encogiéndome de hombros._

_La caza se prolongó durante todo el verano, pero no obtuve ningún resultado. La única emoción que reflejaba el rostro de Severus era incomodidad ante mi extraño comportamiento. _

"_Déjalo, está claro que no le gustas", me susurraba la parte de mí que no tenía ninguna confianza en mí misma, pero apartaba estos pensamientos de mi cabeza una y otra vez, porque estaba completamente enamorada de él, y ya no me servía seguir siendo sólo… ¿qué? Ni siquiera sabía lo que éramos. No éramos familia, ni amigos, ¿cuál era nuestra relación? Fuera cual fuere, no me bastaba. Ya no. Quería más, lo quería todo._

_Sin embargo, llegó la última semana de vacaciones y, con fastidio, le vi marcharse hacia el colegio sin haber logrado que se fijara en mí si no era para fruncir el ceño o preguntarme qué diablos me pasaba._

_Fui a La Madriguera a disfrutar de los últimos días con los Weasley, pero, a pesar de que me esforcé por aparentar normalidad, Tonks se dio cuenta enseguida de que estaba inusualmente pensativa._

_-¿Qué te ronda por la cabeza? – Me preguntó un día –__ P__areces ausente la mayor parte del tiempo._

_-¿Cómo consigues que alguien se enamore de ti? – Solté a bocajarro, ya que necesitaba desesperadamente pedirle consejo a alguien._

_Se quedó pasmada._

_-Vaya, ¿a mí me lo preguntas? No sabría qué decirte, soy un poco torpe en estas cosas… bueno, en todas las cosas, en realidad – sonrió –. Quizá deberías preguntarle a Evelyn, ella entiende mucho más de este tema._

_¡Claro, Evelyn! La reina de la seducción, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido pensar en ella?_

_-¿A quién quieres conquistar? ¿No será ese chico misterioso otra vez, verdad? Cuando empezaste a salir con Calvin pensé que se trataba de él, pero…_

_-No era Calvin, y sí, es el mismo… chico. He intentado seducirle, pero no parece interesado en mí. Creo que sigue viéndome sólo como una… – "niña", pensé – amiga, y nada más._

_Me miró unos instantes, considerando lo que le acababa de decir y preguntó, bajando la voz:_

_-¿Es… Charlie?_

_-¡No, claro que no! ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-No sé, como no quieres decirme de quién se trata… ¿además, qué otros amigos tienes? Nunca me has hablado de ninguno más._

"_Mierda", pensé, al decirle lo de que me consideraba una amiga había cometido un error._

_-Es que… bueno…_

_No se me ocurría qué decirle, por suerte en ese momento entró la señora Weasley para informarnos de que la cena ya estaba lista y pude evitar contestar a su pregunta._

_Molly Weasley estaba muy contenta de ver a Tonks de nuevo, pero añoraba mucho a Bill, que no había podido ir a pasar el verano con ellos, y les había enviado una postal desde Egipto. Parecía imposible que se pudiera añorar a alguien en una casa tan llena de gente como La Madriguera, pero así era, y no sólo le echaba de menos su madre, sino que todos notábamos su ausencia, incluso yo, que sólo pasaba una semana entre ellos. _

_Bill era el que acostumbraba a poner orden entre los hermanos y todos solían hacerle caso, pero ahora que él no estaba, las peleas entre los gemelos y Percy eran constantes, y resultaba difícil controlarles._

_Tonks no volvió a preguntarme nada más sobre el asunto de mi "chico" misterioso. Era una buena amiga, mucho mejor que yo, que no paraba de mentirle, y supongo que confiaba en que se lo dijera cuando quisiera._

_Las vacaciones llegaron a su fin, y me despedí de los Weasley con cierto pesar, todo sería diferente a partir de ese momento, y no les vería muy a menudo. _

_En cuanto llegué al colegio busqué a Evelyn en nuestra mesa de Gryffindor, no la había visto en el tren, y necesitaba hablar con ella. La encontré, me senté a su lado, me preguntó por las vacaciones y me estuvo hablando sobre varias cosas durante la cena de inicio de curso, pero yo apenas la escuchaba porque estaba impaciente por preguntarle lo que me interesaba saber. _

_Le eché un vistazo a Severus, que comía en la mesa de profesores con aspecto mortalmente serio, como siempre. De pronto sus ojos encontraron los míos y sonreí tímidamente, mientras pensaba en cómo me urgía encontrar la manera de traspasar de una maldita vez la fortaleza que protegía su corazón. Evelyn seguía hablando a mi lado y él no dejaba de observarme, estrechó los ojos, como intentando averiguar lo que estaba pensando, y entonces aparté la mirada. Era absurdo, porque aunque lo hubiera estado intentando de verdad, sólo se habría encontrado con mis famosas zonas grises en las que me había convertido en una auténtica especialista__, pero aún así preferí no arriesgarme._

_-Evelyn… – interrumpí de pronto el parloteo de la chica – hay algo que quiero preguntarte. ¿Cómo puedes hacer que se fije en ti un chico que te gusta?_

_-¿Estás pensando en alguien en concreto? – Preguntó, muerta de curiosidad._

_-Eh… no, es sólo por saberlo. Como tú tienes tanto éxito, me gustaría saber cómo lo consigues._

_Sonrió halagada y empezó a darme consejos varios sobre maquillaje, ropa, la forma en que debía moverme y comportarme, y otras cosas por el estilo. No estaba muy segura de que todo eso pudiera servirme para nada, pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer, así que escuché atentamente todo lo que me dijo e intenté ponerlo en práctica. _

_Empecé a usar maquillaje. La primera vez que me puse lápiz de ojos y pintalabios salí del lavabo algo cohibida._

_-¿Con que no había nadie en concreto, eh? – Dijo Evelyn con una sonrisa de suficiencia cuando me vio maquillada el día siguiente a nuestra charla. _

_Me ruboricé ligeramente y balbuceé alguna excusa torpe, pero a partir de entonces tuve muchísima precaución de no quedarme embobada mirando a Severus para que ni ella ni nadie pudiera descubrirme, ya estaba escarmentada. Además, para regodearme la vista ya tenía nuestras mañanas en el lago, a pesar de que él seguía vistiéndose apresuradamente nada más salir del agua, incómodo por la manera en que le miraba desde hacía tiempo. _

_Un día, cerca de un mes y medio después del inicio de curso, salí justo detrás de él y, cuando ya estaba preparando la túnica para pasársela por encima de la cabeza, le detuve sujetándole del brazo._

_-¿Por qué te vistes tan deprisa últimamente? – Le pregunté, como si no supiera de sobras el motivo –. Parece que te escondas de algo, antes te tomabas tu tiempo… ¿de repente te da vergüenza que te vea en bañador?_

_Me miró algo desconcertado._

_-Me visto porque ya he acabado de nadar, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? – Replicó, y se puso la túnica con aire indiferente._

_Mientras se abrochaba los incontables botones, me preguntó:_

_-¿Y tú desde cuando usas maquillaje?_

_Sonreí brevemente, al menos se había dado cuenta._

_-Ahora no voy maquillada – dije, solía pintarme después de nadar en el lago._

_-No, ahora no, pero cada día desde principios de curso sí._

_-Soy adulta, las mujeres se maquillan para estar más guapas, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? – Me burlé._

_Hizo una mueca._

_-De modo que quieres estar guapa._

_-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿No lo soy? – Dije en tono casual, pero contuve la respiración esperando su respuesta._

_-¿Qué…? – Se alarmó – ¡Eso no es algo que me debas preguntar a mí!_

_-¿Por qué no? Tú eres un hombre, ¿a quién se lo voy a preguntar si no?_

_-Podrías preguntárselo a alguno de tus novios – contestó con crueldad._

_Abrí mucho la boca y los ojos, ofendida._

_-¿Mis novios? ¡Yo no tengo "novios"! Estoy soltera y sin compromiso, muchas gracias._

_No respondió, intentó escabullirse hacia el castillo para librarse de mí, pero le sujeté del brazo de nuevo._

_-Contéstame – le pedí –. ¿Te parezco guapa?_

_-Eres una cría – dijo._

_Eso me sulfuró._

_-¡Mierda! ¡No! ¡No lo soy! – Repliqué indignada, y di una patada en el suelo – Pero tú no te quieres dar por enterado._

_Hubiera podido abofetearle allí mismo. Cogí mis ropas y empecé a vestirme de muy mal humor._

_-No lo soy, y pronto lo descubrirás – mascullé._

_Severus dio un resoplido burlón y sonrió de medio lado, cosa que me puso todavía más furiosa._

_-¡Mierda! – Volví a maldecir al ver su sonrisa socarrona._

_Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, me acerqué él, me aferré al cuello de su túnica y le besé, no un beso inocente y tímido como el que le había dado en el baile, sino uno muy distinto, apasionado y hambriento._

_Severus se quedó paralizado unos segundos, y cuando recuperó el dominio de sí mismo intentó zafarse de mí, pero yo le tenía bien sujeto y no pensaba soltarle. En determinado momento sentí que empezaba a corresponder a mi beso y me apretaba más contra él, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, pero al final se lo pensó mejor y me apartó de un empujón._

_-¿Te has vuelto loca? – Gritó._

_-Las niñas no besan así, Severus – respondí simplemente, con la respiración entrecortada –, te lo aseguro._

_Y emprendí el camino de regreso al castillo flotando de felicidad por el segundo beso que le había conseguido robar. _

_Lo que descubrí esa mañana fue la confirmación de lo que ya sabía: para mí sólo podía ser Severus o ninguno, porque lo que sentía al besarle no se parecía en nada a lo que había sentido besando a Calvin o a Ralph. Ese cosquilleo en el estómago, ese calor invadiendo mi cuerpo, esa carne de gallina, esa necesidad de vivir para siempre en sus brazos, sólo me los provocaba él. _

_Ese día no volvimos a hablar, pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando fui al lago, le encontré vestido de pie frente al agua, con los brazos cruzados y gesto adusto._

_-¿No te vas a bañar? – Pregunté._

_-He estado pensando – dijo con voz grave, sin dejar de mirar al lago –, y me da la impresión de que estás jugando conmigo._

_Le obligué a mirarme al invadir su campo de visión colocándome enfrente suyo._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-Supongo que te debe parecer divertido provocarme, intentar llevarme al límite. Pero has de saber que no estoy dispuesto a tolerar tus jueguecitos._

_-Te equivocas, Severus – repuse, con tanta gravedad como él –. Yo no juego. Ya te lo expliqué ayer: ya no soy una niña. Y no soy veleidosa, aunque sé que hasta ahora no he dado muy buena imagen en ese sentido, pero te lo demostraré. Este curso no pienso salir con ningún chico, porque ninguno de ellos me interesa lo más mínimo._

_Pareció dudar entre si debía preguntar o no, y al final cedió a la tentación._

_-¿Y eso por qué?_

_Sonreí._

_-Porque son sólo unos críos._

_Al oír esto fue él quien sonrió socarronamente, creyendo que me había pillado en falso._

_-¿Ellos sí y tú no?_

_-Exacto – repuse, indiferente._

_-El maquillaje no te hace madurar._

_Me quité la ropa y me exhibí en bikini ante él, levantando las manos y dando una vuelta sobre mí misma._

_-Mírame – dije, mientras giraba –, mi cuerpo es el de una mujer, no el de una niña._

_-Pero me temo que tu mente no – replicó él sin apenas fijarse en mí, se quitó la túnica y se tiró al agua._

_Puse los brazos en jarras con fastidio._

_-Ni siquiera me ha mirado – mascullé para mí misma – ¡Merlín! Es desesperante._

_Le observé nadar unos segundos y grité:_

_-¡No soy una niña!_

_Y después de decir esto, salté al agua yo también._

_Según parecía, el maquillaje no daba resultado, así que poco después de nuestra conversación junto al lago, dejé de usarlo. Me había dicho que tenía una mente infantil, el muy canalla. ¿Cómo podría demostrarle que no era verdad? Se me ocurrió que tenía que encargarme de mi otro problema, que era averiguar qué quería hacer después del colegio, quizás cuando me decidiera por algo me consideraría una persona madura._

_Estaba en clase de Defensa intentando concentrarme en lo que la nueva profesora, Augusta Fisherton, trataba de explicar, pero yo no podía evitar darle vueltas a mi problema. La profesora Fisherton sustituía a Eurípides Middleman, el cual, trágicamente, había fallecido devorado por un troll ese verano en una excursión en el sur de Europa. Muchas estudiantes se quedaron hechas polvo con la noticia, y Evelyn se había apresurado a consolarme, todavía convencida de que a mí, como a la tercera parte de las alumnas del colegio, me gustaba el profesor._

_Mientras la mujer nos explicaba lo que hay de verdadero y de falso en las leyendas sobre vampiros, se me ocurrió la manera de encontrar una solución. ¿Qué era lo que quería hacer? De hecho, no me inclinaba por ninguna profesión en concreto, lo único que sabía con certeza era que quería a Severus y deseaba estar con él todo el tiempo posible, pero al ser profesor de Hogwarts pasaba la mayor parte del año en el colegio, así que si me fuera a trabajar a Londres no podría verle casi nunca. _

_Mojé la pluma en el tintero y, en el pergamino donde debería estar tomando los apuntes, empecé a hacer una lista sobre las características que debía tener mi futuro trabajo:_

_-Debía estar cerca de Hogwarts._

_-Debía ser mi propia ama para no tener que recibir órdenes de nadie (ya estaba harta de que los demás decidieran las cosas por mí, y además, así tendría libertad para tomarme los ratos libres que quisiera en caso de necesidad)._

_-Debía estar relacionado con las pociones (opcional, pero como era mi asignatura favorita, estaba segura de que me encantaría trabajar en ello)._

_Miré mi lista con ojos evaluadores, no era muy larga, pero contenía lo fundamental. Estaba claro que esto reducía mucho el campo de búsqueda. Cerca de Hogwarts… no, no pensaba solicitar el puesto de Defensa, si Severus tenía razón sobre la maldición -y parecía que sí, por lo que había podido comprobar yo misma-, no estaría ahí más de un año, y yo quería algo más duradero, además, el punto tres quedaría descartado y el punto dos se iría inevitablemente al garete, porque Dumbledore seguiría gobernando mi vida desde su posición de Director y jefe de todos los profesores. Ser mi propia ama, esa era la clave._

_Cuando la profesora Fisherton dio la clase por finalizada, yo apenas había asimilado nada sobre los vampiros, pero ya tenía bastante claro lo que quería hacer cuando me graduara._


	28. 28 Proyectos de futuro

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, seika, GemitaZeros, y AnHi por sus comentarios. Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 28 – Proyectos de futuro**

_Aunque ya tenía más o menos decidido lo que quería hacer después de Hogwarts, no podría empezar a mover las cosas hasta el mes siguiente, que era cuando teníamos la primera salida programada a Hogsmeade. _

_Sí, Hogsmeade estaba muy cerca del colegio, y era un pueblo agradable y tranquilo, tenía ya claro que era allí donde debía trabajar._

_Cuando se acercaba el día de la salida, Calvin me llamó por uno de los pasillos mientras me dirigía a clase con Evelyn y me preguntó si quería ir al pueblo con él. Tras unos primeros días en que se le veía bastante alicaído, el chico parecía haber aceptado bastante bien que lo dejáramos, y habíamos vuelto a hablar como amigos sin ningún problema. _

_Yo tenía mucho interés en esa salida porque tenía cosas que hacer allí y pensé que me iría bien la compañía, así que acepté encantada. Evelyn me miró con las cejas completamente enarcadas cuando el chico se dio la vuelta y se fue._

_-Todavía está colado por ti – me dijo._

_-¡Qué va! – Repliqué._

_-Lo que yo te diga. Si ese otro plan no te sale bien, e intuyo que no, porque has dejado de maquillarte, siempre puedes volver con él, el chico no está nada mal._

_-Evelyn, no seas tan cruel. No puedo estar entrando y saliendo de su vida como si fuera un yoyó._

_Se encogió de hombros._

_-Tú verás – concluyó, con una sonrisa de medio lado._

_El día de la salida llegó por fin y, mientras íbamos por el camino a Hogsmeade, Calvin me preguntó qué era eso que tenía que hacer en el pueblo. Le expliqué que ya había decidido lo que quería hacer con mi vida post-Hogwarts, y que necesitaba encontrar un local porque quería abrir una tienda de pociones e ingredientes. El chico se detuvo en seco, muy sorprendido, y me preguntó si estaba hablando en serio._

_-Claro que sí – contesté, asombrada ante su reacción –, fabricaré pociones por encargo, prepararé otras para tenerlas listas en las estanterías para que los clientes puedan comprarlas al momento, y también venderé ingredientes para los que se quieran preparar su propia poción en casa._

_-¿En Hogsmeade? – Dijo con expresión incrédula._

_-Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?_

_-¡Pero si es un pueblo muy pequeño! Tendrías muchos más clientes si abrieras tu tienda en Londres._

_Titubeé, me di cuenta de que a ojos de los demás debía ser una idea algo descabellada, ¿a santo de qué pretendía abrir una tienda en un minúsculo pueblecito cuando podía hacerlo en Londres, ya que yo era de la capital? Sólo yo podía entender mis motivos para quedarme allí._

_-Pero es muy bonito y tranquilo, sin el estrés que hay en la ciudad – improvisé –. En realidad este pueblo me encanta, y aunque sea pequeño, hay que tener en cuenta que es enteramente mágico, habitado sólo por magos y brujas, así que es fácil que a todos ellos les interese en algún momento u otro lo que yo venderé._

_-Ya, y también podrás vender tus ingredientes al colegio, ¿verdad?_

_El tono que empleó me hizo fruncir el ceño._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Supongo que el profesor Snape irá a menudo a comprarte ingredientes._

_Mi corazón se detuvo en seco, y sentí la sangre helarse en mis venas._

_-¿Qué estás insinuando?_

_Me miró fijamente con lo que parecía rabia contenida._

_-Quizá piensas que soy idiota, pero no lo soy._

_Estaba pasmada, le insistí para que se explicara, y no dudó en hacerlo._

_-Sé que hay algo extraño entre el profesor y tú, es inútil que intentes negarlo. Empecé a sospechar con lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de disfraces, pero el día después de tu cumpleaños, con ese insólito castigo del que fui testigo, no pude evitar atar cabos._

_Quise hablar, pero no me dejó._

_-Tampoco puedo obviar el hecho de que siempre le defiendes cuando alguien le critica y, sin que te hayas dado cuenta, también he detectado de vez en cuando las desconcertantes miradas que le diriges a Snape._

_Me sentí horrorizada. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que el chico se imaginaba, pero fuera lo que fuera, no era nada bueno. No me atrevía a hablar, quería descubrir lo que él pensaba que sucedía entre nosotros, pero no podía preguntárselo._

_-Pensaba que habías dicho que no me espiabas – me defendí al fin, cuando pude hablar._

_-¡No te he espiado! – Gritó, furioso, y enseguida bajó el tono de voz – Estaba preocupado y me sentía culpable porque te habían castigado por mi culpa, y cuando llegué al despacho de Snape… lo que vi… no sé lo que era, pero no tenía nada que ver con un castigo. Tenías los ojos cerrados y parecías… extasiada – dijo, con algo parecido al asco –, y ese libro con filigranas de oro en la cubierta… dijiste que era un manual de pociones, ¿de verdad crees que soy tan estúpido? – Me ruboricé – Nunca he visto un manual como ese. No quería presionarte, esperaba que con el tiempo me lo explicarías, por eso no te insistí, pero nunca lo hiciste, y ahora me dices que quieres abrir una tienda de pociones en Hogsmeade… ¡en Hogsmeade, nada menos! ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! Atrévete a decirme que no hay algo raro en todo esto._

_No sabía qué responder, así que ataqué._

_-No tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación, Calvin. Es mi vida y no te incumbe para nada._

_Pero el chico no cedió tan fácilmente._

_-Estás enrollada con él, ¿verdad? – Soltó._

"_Más quisiera", pensé. Di un profundo suspiro._

_-No, no lo estoy – pero veía que esta respuesta era insuficiente para él, estaba claro que esperaba más –, mira, te lo explicaré, pero no ahora. No quiero hablar de eso en estos momentos…_

_-Claro, necesitas tiempo para pensar una buena mentira, ¿no?_

_Me quedé boquiabierta, ¿dónde estaba Calvin? ¿Quién era ese que se hacía pasar por él? Calvin nunca, jamás, me había hablado así. Me froté los ojos con los dedos, intentando pensar. La situación era esta: había sido una estúpida, y él muy perspicaz, y ahora estaba en un terrible aprieto. Sólo podía hacer una cosa, decirle la verdad._

_-Está bien, Calvin, tienes razón. No he sido sincera contigo, pero no es lo que piensas, no estoy "enrollada" con él. El profesor Snape no quiere saber nada de mí, a pesar de que yo… lo he intentado, ¿estás satisfecho?_

_Me miró ceñudo y me preguntó a qué me refería con que "lo había intentado"._

_-Me refiero a que estoy enamorada de él – me rendí, abriendo mucho los brazos en un gesto desesperado –, que si el profesor tenía una expresión extraña al volver a la dichosa fiesta es porque le besé y él me rehuyó como de la peste._

_-¿Que _tú_ le besaste a él? – Repitió, perplejo – Creía que él…_

_-No, Calvin, él nunca me ha tocado, ojalá fuera así…_

_Se llevó una mano a la boca en un gesto que me hubiese parecido cómico si no hubiese estado tan tensa en esos momentos._

_-¿Y el castigo? – Dijo al cabo de un rato de mirarme con ojos desorbitados._

"_¡Joder!"._

_-El castigo… bueno, verás, después de ese beso él hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse alejado de mí, pero se portó bien, no se chivó al director ni nada por el estilo, y poco a poco empezó a confiar en que no iba a lanzarme a sus brazos cada dos por tres, dado que yo no había vuelto a hacer una locura como aquella. Un día quise hablar con él para disculparme y prometerle que me comportaría. Me gustó charlar con él, y él pareció dispuesto a ayudarme a… a quitarme esas tonterías de la cabeza, así que de vez en cuando iba a su despacho y él se interesaba por cómo me iban los estudios, y cosas así. El día de mi cumpleaños tenía un castigo con él por una poción que había hecho mal, como no acudí, se enfadó por mi olvido, pero no tanto como te di a entender, y pospuso el castigo para el día siguiente. Cuando fui a su despacho quiso saber por qué se me había olvidado que tenía un castigo por cumplir y le expliqué que había sido mi cumpleaños, me felicitó y dijo que si lo hubiera sabido me habría regalado algo, aunque está claro que sólo lo dijo por cortesía, por supuesto. Sin embargo, le tomé la palabra y le dije que todavía podía hacerme un regalo, si quería, que era leerme algo en voz alta, porque me gusta mucho escuchar su voz, aunque esto no se lo dije, claro. Se quedó muy sorprendido ante mi extraña petición, pero como había bromeado con que me hubiera hecho un regalo, no pudo negarse. No sabía qué leerme, así que fue a la estantería y cogió un libro al azar, que resultó ser una recopilación de cuentos, se puso a leer uno de ellos, y entonces entraste tú._

_Cogí aire. En fin, que fuera a decir la verdad no significaba que "sólo" dijera la verdad, y yo tenía mucho talento mintiendo. _

_-Un momento – intervino él, de pronto –, ¿dices que le pediste que te leyera algo y él obedeció?_

_-No "obedeció", Calvin, ¡por las barbas de Merlín! – Me impacienté – No era una orden, se lo pedí y él accedió porque me había dicho que me hubiera regalado algo si hubiera sabido que cumplía años, y una vez dicho, aunque sólo fuera una broma, no podía echarse atrás. El profesor Snape es un hombre de palabra, y cuando dice que va a hacer algo, lo hace._

_El chico me miraba realmente pasmado. Parecía creerme pero, al fin y al cabo, era casi del todo cierto. Estuvimos mucho rato mirándonos allí de pie en medio del camino, yo esperando alerta por si tenía alguna otra pregunta incómoda que hacerme, él intentando asimilar lo que le había dicho. Cuando lo hizo, lo que más parecía sorprenderle de todo el asunto era que me gustara el profesor._

_-¿Por qué él, precisamente? La mayoría de gente le detesta, es desagradable, odioso y bastante tétrico, y no es ningún dechado de simpatía, para ser sinceros._

_Me encogí de hombros. _

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga? No sé por qué… no podría contestarte a eso, no he elegido sentir lo que siento, es algo que simplemente escapa a mi control. Y tampoco puedo dejar de sentirme atraída por él sólo porque los demás le tengan en tan mal concepto._

_Al final, el chico pareció tener suficiente con mis respuestas. Le hice prometer que no se lo diría a nadie y accedió. Insistí en que Severus no quería saber nada de mí, y le confirmé que, tal como ya se había imaginado, mi decisión de abrir una tienda en Hogsmeade sí que se basaba en mi esperanza de estar cerca de él, pero que no creía tener ninguna posibilidad de que me sirviera de nada. _

_-Lo más probable – bromeé –, es que en un año acabe asqueada del pueblo y me vuelva a Londres llorando desesperada por ver la capital de nuevo._

_Calvin me pidió disculpas por haber sido tan insistente, me dijo que lo había hecho pensando que el profesor se había aprovechado de mí de alguna manera y quería hacer que le denunciara, pero ahora que veía que no era así, se avergonzaba de haberme puesto contra la espada y la pared._

_-Te he obligado a confesarme algo de tu vida privada que sólo te concierne a ti, lo siento mucho. _

_Me enterneció, ese sí que era el Calvin que conocía y apreciaba, siempre tan delicado y considerado. Pero ahora el daño ya estaba hecho, y hubiera deseado que se olvidara de todo el asunto, aunque, claro está, eso no era posible._

_Una vez aclarada la cuestión, nos encaminamos de nuevo hacia Hogsmeade. Estuve mirando algunos locales que se ofrecían en alquiler, aunque no había mucho dónde escoger y ninguno acabó de convencerme. Calvin me animó diciendo que quizá más adelante, en otra salida que hiciéramos, encontraría algo, pero yo estaba algo descorazonada por lo que había visto. Sólo había locales pequeños y mal ventilados, sin ni siquiera un mísero cuartucho que pudiera servir de estudio de pociones._

_Fuimos a tomar algo a "Las tres escobas" y volvimos al colegio muy temprano. En el camino de regreso, Calvin dijo inesperadamente:_

_-Habría sido muy mala idea, ¿sabes?_

_-¿De qué hablas? – Pregunté, confusa._

_-Si el profesor Snape hubiera… te hubiera correspondido._

_Me detuve a mirarle y parpadeé incrédula._

_-¿Todavía estás con eso? ¿No lo has olvidado ya?_

_-No, lo digo en serio._

_-Yo también._

_-Si él te hubiera correspondido – prosiguió, ignorándome –, siendo profesor y todo eso… y tú eres mucho más joven que él…_

_-Perdona, pero soy mayor de edad – repuse ofendida._

_-Sí, claro, pero aún así…_

_Me enfurecí. _

_-Calvin, no me vuelvas a hablar de esto, ¿quieres? Él no siente nada por mí, se acabó, fin de la discusión, olvídalo de una vez._

_El chico me miró dolido._

_-Sólo quería consolarte._

_Resoplé indignada._

_-Pues no lo has conseguido._

_Y diciendo esto me puse en marcha hacia Hogwarts, dejándole atrás. Al cabo de un rato me alcanzó de nuevo y se disculpó, asegurándome que no volvería a sacar el tema, pero no lo cumplió, supongo que estaba demasiado impresionado por mi confesión, y cuando estábamos llegando ya al castillo me hizo otra pregunta comprometida._

_-Necesito que me digas una cosa – dijo –: ¿te he gustado alguna vez o sólo te he servido de fachada? _

_Me volví a detener en seco, cerré los ojos un momento y suspiré. Entonces me giré hacia él, le cogí de las manos y le miré a los ojos para hablarle. _

_-Calvin, tú siempre me has gustado, pero me temo que sólo como amigo. Pensé que iría bien si salíamos juntos, te prometo que no quería utilizarte de fachada, esa nunca fue mi intención. Pero no pude corresponderte como hubiera debido, me di cuenta de que te estaba haciendo perder el tiempo conmigo cuando yo no quería más que tu amistad y me sentí fatal por esto. Esa es la razón de que te dijera que debíamos dejarlo. Lamento mucho haberte hecho daño, y si te da la sensación de que he jugado contigo, si he sido injusta y cruel, ha sido sólo por inconsciencia, pero no por mala intención. _

_Se lo dije de corazón, y creo que él entendió que así era. Asintió vagamente, me agradeció que le hubiese contestado con honestidad, y acabamos de recorrer la poca distancia que faltaba para llegar al colegio._

_El chico me volvió a acompañar en las siguientes visitas que hice al pueblo, pero no volvió a sacar el tema a colación. Yo seguía sin encontrar un local que me gustara, y el tiempo fue pasando y me estaba empezando a desanimar bastante. _

_Llegó Halloween y, como ese año tampoco sabía de qué disfrazarme, me tomé la poción transformadora y me convertí en una elfina del bosque. Cuando fui a ver a Severus me dijo que no iba a ir al baile porque estaba resfriado, y que ya se había excusado ante el director. Estoy segura de que lo hizo para evitar encontrarse conmigo durante la fiesta, todavía recordando lo que sucedió el año anterior, pero no dije nada ante su torpe pretexto, aunque me sorprendió que Dumbledore se tragase ese cuento del resfriado. _

_El caso es que él no apareció por el Gran Comedor en toda la noche, de modo que yo no me sentía con muchas ganas de festejar nada, así que me senté en un rincón y dejé pasar las horas, rechazando las invitaciones a bailar de mis amigos. La velada fue transcurriendo con tranquilidad, hasta que un grupo de Gryffindors de segundo curso quisieron hacer una gracia y salieron a los jardines a bailar sobre el lago negro, que estaba helado por las bajas temperaturas que nos habían azotado las últimas dos semanas. Empezaron a bailar y a patinar sobre el hielo sin que nadie supiera que estaban ahí, ya que todos estábamos dentro del colegio, en la fiesta. En determinado momento, la capa de hielo se rompió, y dos estudiantes cayeron al agua, sus amigos intentaron sacarles, pero no lo lograron. Uno de ellos fue lo bastante inteligente como para correr hacia el castillo para pedir ayuda a gritos, la fiesta se interrumpió, todo el mundo salió al exterior, y Dumbledore y McGonagall, seguidos por los demás profesores, fueron corriendo hasta el lago para ayudar a los descerebrados alumnos que habían caído. Cuando consiguieron sacarles del agua, les llevaron inmediatamente a la enfermería, hipotérmicos e inconscientes. _

_La fiesta terminó abruptamente, los chicos tuvieron que pasar varios días bajo observación, los padres de los dos alumnos accidentados pusieron el grito en el cielo, y Dumbledore tomó la decisión de suspender en adelante el baile de Halloween. A partir de entonces, no se celebraría nada más que la cena en el Gran Comedor._

_Cuando la fiesta finalizó de ese modo tan inesperado, me dirigí a la habitación de Severus, con la excusa de ver cómo llevaba su resfriado. Me abrió la puerta con el mismo aspecto perfectamente saludable que tenía cuando le vi antes del baile, arqueé las cejas y me mostré sorprendida de la buena cara que hacía para estar enfermo. Ignoró mi indirecta, me hizo pasar y me preguntó si quería algo._

_-Sólo venía a ver cómo estabas y a ponerte al tanto de las noticias._

_Evidentemente, estando encerrado en su habitación, no se había enterado de lo que había ocurrido, así que se lo expliqué todo, y él gruñó en desaprobación, mascullando un "malditos Gryffindors imprudentes y necios"._

_Estuvimos charlando un rato más, pero no intenté ninguna tontería. Había__ estado pensándolo mucho durante los últimos días, y había llegado a una conclusión: yo le había besado ya dos veces, así que, para tener claro si tenía alguna posibilidad real con él, consideré que nuestro tercer beso lo tendría que buscar Severus, no yo. No sabía cómo diablos iba a hacerlo para que él deseara besarme, pero aun así me prometí que en la siguiente ocasión sería él quien me besara, estaba convencida de que esa era la única manera de saber que le había conquistado de verdad._

_A mediados de noviembre, Dumbledore nos llamó a Severus y a mí a su despacho para interesarse por mis planes de futuro. Le dije que me rondaba una idea por la cabeza pero que de momento no había podido encontrar lo que necesitaba para llevarla a cabo, Severus me miró extrañado porque aún no le había explicado nada a él, pero el anciano se mostró muy contento de saberlo, y me informó de que, dado que el año anterior me había sentado tan bien el pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en casa, y que había logrado aprobar todas las asignaturas al final, había decidido darnos permiso para que este año también las pasáramos en Londres. Se lo agradecí de corazón, y le dije que realmente me iba a ir muy bien poder ir a la ciudad, porque tenía algunas gestiones que hacer en la capital referentes al proyecto que tenía en mente._

_Una vez salimos de su despacho, Severus me preguntó por ese "proyecto" del cual él no sabía nada. Parecía algo molesto por haberse enterado al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore de que por fin sabía a qué quería dedicarme, pero le aplaqué diciéndole que quería que fuera una sorpresa. _

_El primer día de las vacaciones lo dediqué a ir al Ministerio a informarme de los permisos que necesitaba y los pasos que tenía que dar para abrir una tienda mágica en Hogsmeade. Aunque todavía no tenía local, había algunas gestiones que ya pude ir avanzando para no tener que preocuparme de ellas después._

_Cuando salí del Ministerio fui a Gringott's a solicitar un préstamo para abrir un negocio, y al acabar mis asuntos en el banco me dirigí al gremio de tenderos mágicos para que me dieran los datos de mis posibles proveedores para cuando tuviera que ponerme en contacto con ellos. Resultó un día bastante provechoso. _

_Al llegar a casa, Severus no estaba en el salón, subí las escaleras, pero tampoco estaba en su cuarto, y supuse que se encontraba en el baño, entonces me di cuenta de que el primer cajón de su cómoda estaba abierto y fui a cerrarlo._ _Allí, casi oculto por unas prendas de ropa que había guardadas, vi algo blanco que llamó mi atención. Lo cogí y vi que era la máscara blanca de sus tiempos de mortífago. Por algún motivo, me acerqué con ella al armario, abrí la portezuela que contenía el espejo y me la puse sobre el rostro, mirando mi reflejo enmascarado. Él debió entrar justo en ese momento, porque de pronto le oí gritar detrás de mí, enfurecido._

_-¡Quítate eso ahora mismo!_

_Me giré de golpe, asustada, pero todavía cubierta con la máscara. Él llegó hasta mí en dos zancadas y me la arrancó de la cara con brusquedad._

_-No quiero verte con esto puesto. Nunca. No es para ti._

_-Ya sé lo que es – dije con un hilo de voz._

_-Pues si lo sabes, aléjate de ella – dijo señalando la máscara, su voz temblaba ligeramente a causa de la irritación –. No quiero que te mezcles en esto._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque tú no... – vaciló – no tienes nada que ver con mis errores pasados, y no quiero que te involucres en ellos._

_-Pero yo estoy involucrada en todo lo que tiene que ver contigo, Severus – dije, casi sin pensar._

_Me miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos, y entonces, de manera inesperada, me acarició la mejilla. Sentí el impulso de besarle de nuevo a pesar de que hacía poco me había prometido que no lo haría, que sería él quién me besaría la siguiente vez que lo hiciéramos, pero él seguía acariciándome la cara con ternura sin decir nada, y mi resolución flaqueó poco a poco hasta al final no pude evitar lanzarme a por sus labios con ansias. Aunque esta vez él no se resistió en absoluto, al contrario, correspondió a mi beso con dulzura, noté su lengua buscando la mía y sus manos recorriendo mi espalda con suavidad, pero al final, una vez más, volvió a separarme de él lentamente, sujetándome por los brazos. Sin embargo, había sido tan intenso, que cuando sus labios abandonaron los míos me incliné hacia delante buscando prolongar el contacto, aún sedienta de ellos, pero sólo encontraron aire y abrí los ojos, casi sintiendo ganas de llorar por verme privada de lo que tanto deseaba._

_-Debes dejar de hacer esto – dijo en un susurro._

_Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, y después él fue a guardar la máscara en el cajón, lo cerró, y dijo sin girarse:_

_-Prométeme que no volverás a ponértela._

_Me acerqué a él y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, apoyando mi cara en su espalda, pero sentí que él se tensaba de inmediato._

_-Lo prometo – dije._

_Severus se giró y se zafó de mi abrazo._

_-Meterte en mi vida es uno de los mayores errores que he cometido jamás – dijo con voz átona._

_Retrocedí un paso, horrorizada. No entendía nada, primero respondía a mi beso de aquella manera, y ahora me soltaba esta bomba. Me sentí como si me hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón._

_-¡Merlín! – Susurré, casi sin voz – ¿Tanto me odias?_

_Él me miró con una expresión de desconcierto que rápidamente convirtió en indiferencia. Salí de la habitación dolida y conmocionada. No volví a hablar en todo el día, perdida en mis propios pensamientos. ¿Me odiaba? No podía creerlo. Si así fuera no habría cuidado de mí todos aquellos años, ¿verdad? Pero si no me odiaba, ¿por qué no lo había dicho? ¿Por qué había dejado que saliera de su cuarto creyendo que sí lo hacía? "Para distanciarme de él", la respuesta me vino de repente. Yo acababa de besarle, y él me había correspondido claramente, necesitaba distancia, quería alejarme de él, igual que Dumbledore. No entendía por qué a todo el mundo le parecía tan espantoso que quisiera estar con él: Dumbledore, Calvin, él mismo… _

_Estaba casi segura de que él no podía odiarme, pero necesitaba oírselo decir. Al día siguiente, nada más arreglarme por la mañana, entré en su habitación sin llamar siquiera a la puerta. Severus me miró muy sorprendido, estaba sentado en la cama anudándose las botas, pero antes de que pudiera hablar me adelanté yo. _

_-Tú no me odias – dije con voz firme –, si me odiaras no me habrías besado ayer._

_-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quién me besó – contestó imperturbable mientras se ponía en pie._

_-No me odias – insistí, pero él guardó silencio._

_Me acerqué a él y le agarré de la pechera de la túnica._

_-Por favor, dime que no me odias – rogué, con voz temblorosa._

_Severus frunció el ceño levemente y apretó los labios unos segundos. Parecía que no iba a decir nada, ya estaba a punto de rendirme y soltarle cuando él habló por fin en voz casi inaudible:_

_-No, claro que no te odio, niña tonta._

_Desprendió mis manos de su túnica y salió de la habitación. Si no se hubiera alejado tan rápidamente de mí como lo hizo hubiera vuelto a besarle, y estoy segura de que él sabía esto tan bien como yo._


	29. 29 El significado de sacrificio

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, seika, GemitaZeros, AnHi y Alehp por sus comentarios. Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 29 – El significado de sacrificio**

_El resto de las vacaciones transcurrió en un suspiro. Severus decidió comportarse de nuevo como si no hubiera ocurrido nada de nada, qué gran actor estaba hecho, y cómo me costaba a mí mantener la calma a su lado cuando lo único que deseaba era decirle que le quería y que no podía vivir sin él. Pero le conocía bien, y sabía que ese podía ser el peor error que pudiera cometer, así que esperé sin hacer nada, practicando una paciencia que nunca había tenido._

_Se reanudaron las clases y llegó la primera salida a Hogsmeade del nuevo año. Esta vez Calvin no me acompañó, porque había quedado con una chica de su casa, me alegré mucho por él y le deseé suerte._

_-No se trata de eso – replicó él, incómodo, y me pareció ver que se ruborizaba un poco._

_-¿Ah, no? – Repuse con una mueca burlona – Si tú lo dices..._

_Me deseó suerte también con mi búsqueda, y me encaminé al pueblo. Tonks me alcanzó al cabo de un rato._

_-¿Te importa que vaya contigo? Yo también quería ir a Hogsmeade hoy._

_-En absoluto, si lo hubiera sabido te hubiera esperado para salir juntas._

_Así que fuimos al pueblo cogidas del brazo porque ese día hacía un viento helado que se te calaba en los huesos. Tonks hacía tiempo que tenía decidido lo que quería hacer al salir de Hogwarts y todavía no le había comentado nada de mi idea de abrir un negocio, por lo que se lo expliqué durante el trayecto._

_-Vaya, ¿de verdad quieres trabajar toda la vida en una tienda? – Masculló, como si fuese la profesión más aburrida del mundo – Podrías hacer cosas mucho más interesantes que eso… yo todavía albergaba la esperanza de que quisieras unirte a los aurores conmigo._

_-Ser una auror, ¿yo? – Dije con asombro – No, creo que no. No valdría para eso._

_-¿Quién dice que no? Estoy segura de que serías una magnífica auror y tus notas lo avalan._

_-Sacar buena nota no es la única característica que se requiere para ser auror._

_Ella siguió insistiendo, pero le aseguré que eso no era lo mío, que prefería una tiendecita sin demasiadas obligaciones ni responsabilidades, y no depender de las órdenes de un jefe en el Ministerio, y viendo que no podía convencerme, lo dejó estar._

_Al llegar al pueblo descubrí un local con un cartel de "se alquila" que no había visto en mi última visita, y Tonks y yo entramos para ver cómo era. La parte de la tienda no era muy grande, pero al cruzar la puerta había una pequeña habitación que podía servir de almacén, o en mi caso, de estudio de pociones, y además, ese local tenía una gran ventaja, y era que el piso superior era la vivienda, así que no tendría que buscar un alojamiento aparte. La vivienda estaba dividida en dos habitaciones, un cuartito para guardar trastos, una cocina y un baño. Justo lo que necesitaba._

_-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Tonks! Es perfecto._

_Estaba tan emocionada que le di un sonoro beso a la chica, me había dado suerte ir con ella. Negocié el alquiler con la dueña y lo alquilé de inmediato. Todavía faltaban unos meses para graduarme, pero no quería que nadie se me adelantara y perder así el local por culpa de mi indecisión. Además, tenía que empezar a amueblarlo y a organizar las cosas, y le pregunté a Tonks si quería ayudarme a hacerlo, la chica me vio tan feliz que no pudo negarse._

_Ese mismo día empezamos a mirar muebles e incluso compramos algunos que me llevé yo misma haciéndolos levitar hasta el local con un hechizo de Severus que a Tonks le sorprendió mucho._

_-No conocía ese hechizo – dijo asombrada._

_-Lo leí en algún libro de la biblioteca – mentí._

_Calvin no volvió a ir a Hogsmeade conmigo, porque al final resultó que sí había tenido suerte y estaba saliendo con aquella chica de su casa con la que había quedado el día que alquilé el local, pero Tonks me acompañó en dos ocasiones más, y hacia finales de mayo ya estaba todo listo para cuando hiciera la inauguración oficial._

_Fui a hablar con Severus y le pedí que fuera a Hogsmeade en la siguiente salida programada, me preguntó qué tramaba pero no solté prenda. Le dije que fuera a Cabeza de Puerco, porque los estudiantes no solían ir a esa taberna, que se cubriese con la capucha de su túnica y que esperase allí a que fuera a buscarle. Se mostró algo irritado por mi secretismo pero, aunque a regañadientes, me aseguró que lo haría._

_El día llegó, lancé un hechizo de ocultación a la fachada de la tienda para que no pudiera ver el cartel y cubrí las ventanas para que el interior del local no resultase visible desde fuera, después fui a buscarle a la taberna, cubierta también con mi capucha, y me acerqué a su mesa. Ante sí tenía un vaso de whisky de fuego, le miré con desaprobación y él me dedicó una sonrisa mordaz y una ceja arqueada._

_-¿Qué? – Murmuró – En algo tenía que entretenerme mientras esperaba._

_Lo dejé estar, le pedí que me siguiera, apuró el vaso y salimos de allí. Caminamos juntos y encapuchados por un callejón secundario de Hogsmeade, evitando la calle principal, que era más frecuentada por los alumnos, mientras le explicaba que estaba a punto de enseñarle lo que había decidido hacer con mi futuro. _

_Al llegar al local le pedí que cerrase los ojos, obedeció, pero no sin chasquear la lengua para evidenciar su fastidio, entonces le llevé de la mano al interior, cerré la puerta una vez hubimos entrado y le bajé la capucha._

_-Ya puedes abrirlos – dije, emocionada._

_Abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño nada más dar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor._

_-¿Qué es esto? – Masculló en tono cortante._

_Me puse nerviosa por su aspereza y empecé a apretujarme las manos, era evidente que mi gran idea no le había impresionado mucho._

_-Es… es una tienda de pociones e ingredientes – contesté con voz insegura._

_Severus siguió mirando las estanterías repletas de frascos, botes y tarros de todo tipo y tamaño, los carteles, el mostrador, todo, pero no dijo nada más y su expresión irritada no cambió. Inquieta, le cogí de la mano y le arrastré por todo el local, le enseñé el estudio y le conduje a la planta superior sin dejar de parlotear nerviosamente sobre las ventajas que tenía el hecho de que la vivienda estuviera en el mismo edificio que la tienda, pero Severus seguía sin hablar. Le enseñé el cuartito para los trastos que había acomodado como si fuera una minúscula habitación para que Eenie viviera conmigo durante los meses que Severus estaba trabajando en el colegio, y después le llevé a los dos dormitorios._

_-El primero que te he enseñado es el mío y este… – titubeé – este es por si… por si… – me puse roja como un tomate – por si un día… por el motivo que sea… si tú… necesitaras quedarte en Hogsmeade en vez de dormir en el colegio…_

_Le miré hecha un manojo de nervios, estaba tremendamente serio y silencioso y no podía soportar ni un segundo más la tensión, así que le pregunté en un hilo de voz:_

_-¿Qué… qué te parece?_

_-Me parece – contestó con mucha calma al cabo de una eternidad – que eres una cría tonta e inmadura, y que quieres echar a perder tu futuro en una estúpida tienda cuando podrías hacer cosas mucho más importantes y útiles aprovechando el gran poder mágico que tienes._

_Me quedé helada, intenté responder algo, pero mi boca se abrió y se cerró varias veces sin conseguir pronunciar sonido alguno. Entonces Severus pareció encontrar toda la furia de su interior, su aparente calma se disipó y empezó a gritar, gesticulando ampliamente con las manos._

_-Tienes un don extraordinario, una hija de squibs con la magia que tú tienes… es increíble, y tú lo quieres malgastar ejerciendo de tendera. ¿Cómo se te puede haber pasado siquiera por la cabeza? Podrías hacer grandes cosas si te lo propusieras, podrías ser auror, o entrar en el Ministerio, o podrías unirte a un equipo de cientifimagos para trabajar en algún proyecto científico vital para la comunidad mágica. Podrías hacer lo que quisieras y decides sacrificar todo eso para vender pociones quitahipos a cuatro vejestorios en un pueblucho de mala muerte, ni siquiera en la capital. ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Es que no tienes ambición?_

_Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, no sé qué reacción había esperado obtener del hombre, pero desde luego esa no._

_-No – murmuré –, no tengo ambición. No deseo hacer ninguna de esas grandes cosas que dices, no me interesan para nada. Lo único que quiero es… _

_Vacilé, pero ya no tenía sentido guardármelo por más tiempo, si tenía que decirlo, tenía que ser en ese momento, no podía esperar más._

_-Lo único que quiero es estar cerca de ti – dije, clavando los ojos en las puntas de mis pies, y aún sin mirarle pude percibir cómo todo el cuerpo de Severus se ponía en tensión –, nada más me importa. Ninguna de esas profesiones que has mencionado puede satisfacerme porque me da igual a qué me dedique, siempre que no me aleje de tu lado. Para ser auror, o trabajar en el Ministerio o con un equipo de cientifimagos, tendría que vivir en Londres, y yo no… no podría pasar tantos meses al año sin verte. Cuando era pequeña era diferente, pero ahora… ya no puedo prescindir de ti._

_Se quedó un instante en silencio, observándome con atención, pero al cabo habló de nuevo._

_-Nunca he podido entenderlo – dijo en un susurro abatido –, pero ese siempre ha sido tu mayor defecto: te conformas con mucho menos de lo que mereces. Te conformaste con la mitad de tu nota en Pociones durante tu primer curso; y con no ir a tu primera fiesta de Halloween, sólo porque yo no tenía intención de ir; te conformabas siempre con perder el tiempo conmigo cuando podrías estar pasándotelo bien con tus amigos; y ahora te quieres conformar también con abrir una maldita tienda de ingredientes, en vez de aprovechar tu talento, sólo para estar cerca de Hogwarts. Pretendes… pretendes conformarte conmigo, en vez de buscarte a un hombre decente._

_-¿Decente? ¿Pero qué…?_

_-Un hombre que no esté marcado por esto – dijo, arremangándose con furia el brazo izquierdo para dejar visible la marca de su piel._

_-No lo comprendes… – musité._

_-Oh, sí. Lo comprendo demasiado bien – replicó._

_-Eso a mi no me importa – insistí._

_-Ese es el problema._

_Seguí mirándome los pies fijamente, incapaz de enfrentar al hombre, las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas, desbordadas al fin. Nos quedamos varios minutos inmóviles, sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciara palabra, el único sonido era el de mis sollozos apagados._

_-Niña tonta… – murmuró Severus al fin con voz ahogada – niña tonta, tonta…_

_Negaba con la cabeza con aire afligido mientras yo seguía llorando. De pronto se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos con una ternura inusitada. Me acarició la cabeza suavemente y lloré contra su pecho, sintiendo su calor, reconfortada en su abrazo, pero todavía incapaz de encontrarme con sus ojos. _

_-No tienes ni idea de hasta qué punto te estás equivocando – susurró –. No puedes hacer esto, no permitiré que tires tu vida por la borda por un capricho pasajero._

_Este comentario sí que me hizo mirarle a la cara._

_-¿Capricho pasajero? – Repliqué – No, Severus, no lo entiendes. Esto no es ningún capricho. Tú… tú lo eres todo para mí – mi voz tembló, pero me obligué a continuar – y me da igual ganar mucho dinero o hacerme un nombre en la comunidad mágica… lo único que quiero es a ti, y si hay algo que me da miedo de verdad es perderte._

_-No sabes lo que dices. Lo peor que podrías hacer sería consumirte en un trabajo que no te gusta. Lo sé por experiencia. Tienes un gran ejemplo en mí, siempre amargado, teniendo que educar a mocosos insolentes a los que desprecio. ¿Es eso a lo que aspiras, a amargarte tú también? Tenía la esperanza de que tú pudieras realizar todos tus sueños, deseaba que tuvieras un trabajo a tu altura, que se te valorase como mereces..._

_Me desesperé._

_-¡Pero es que esas cosas no significan nada para mí! Yo sólo tengo un sueño, y no tiene nada que ver con la profesión que desempeñe…_

_Severus chistó para que no siguiera hablando y me acarició la mejilla con suavidad, parecía estar pensando qué debía hacer, y mientras lo hacía me perdí en sus ojos negros, tan profundos y misteriosos, a los que tanto amaba._

_-Debo hablar con Dumbledore – dijo al fin._

_-¿QUÉ? – Eso sí que no me lo había esperado y le miré indignada – ¡Dumbledore! ¡Siempre él! ¿Es que no voy a poder librarme nunca de su poder manipulativo? ¿Es que tiene que decidir sobre mi vida incluso cuando ya no esté en el colegio?_

_-No hables así de él, Julia. Dumbledore es… yo tengo en alta estima sus consejos, ¿sabes? Él es como un padre para mí._

_De pronto, todo se hizo claro en mi mente, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Severus necesitaba al padre que nunca tuvo en Tobías, y para él, Dumbledore representaba precisamente eso. Esa era la razón de que siempre acudiera a él, por eso confiaba plenamente en el anciano y se lo explicaba todo. Me sentí estúpida por no haber sido capaz de verlo sin que me lo dijera. _

_No supe qué decir, así que agaché la cabeza y hundí de nuevo mi cara en el pecho del hombre, que mantuvo su abrazo todavía un rato más antes de apartarme de él. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, siempre me apartaba de él, siempre me dejaba con ganas de más, y yo nunca tenía suficiente. _

_Dijo que tenía que marcharse, bajamos las escaleras y Severus se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha. Antes de irse, me preguntó:_

_-¿Qué nombre habías pensado ponerle a la tienda?_

_Esbocé una sonrisa algo cohibida y contesté:_

_-"Los Dos Príncipes"._

_Me miró sorprendido, sonrió brevemente y salió del local. Me quedé todavía un rato más allí sola en la tienda, sin ganas de moverme y enfrentar el mundo, pensando en mi príncipe trágico, temiendo la reacción de Dumbledore cuando Severus le explicase mi locura. _

_Intenté tranquilizarme y decirme que todo iría bien, pero con tantas mentiras como le había ido contando a todo el mundo a lo largo de los años, había aprendido a reconocerlas, y no me pude creer mis propias palabras de consuelo. No sé cuánto rato pasó, pero cuando me pareció que me sentía con fuerzas suficientes para abandonar mi escondite, salí fuera y volví al colegio, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer en Hogsmeade ese día._

_Esa misma tarde, el director me llamó a su despacho, y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Tenía la sensación de que la opinión del anciano sería decisiva, y de que mi futuro dependía de lo que él dijera durante esa reunión. _

_Cuando entré en el despacho, Severus estaba sentado en una silla enfrente del director con semblante serio. No me miró._

_-Julia, pasa y siéntate, por favor – dijo Dumbledore. _

_Obedecí, y cuando estuve sentada volvió a hablar._

_-Severus me ha explicado tu decisión de abrir una tienda en Hogsmeade – no dije nada –. Él opina que eso es malgastar tu magia y que deberías aspirar más alto. ¿Tú qué piensas?_

_-Yo… señor, yo no tengo grandes aspiraciones, ¿es eso un crimen?_

_Dumbledore me miró de manera escrutadora por encima de sus lentes y sonrió._

_-Severus, creo que será mejor que nos dejes a solas._

_El hombre frunció levemente el ceño, pero salió del despacho sin protestar, tal como le habían pedido. Cuando estuvo fuera, el director dijo:_

_-Todos tenemos aspiraciones. Puede que sean más o menos ambiciosas, puede que los demás no entiendan las nuestras, pero todos las tenemos y todas, hasta las más modestas, merecen un respeto. A mí me gustaría saber cuáles son las tuyas._

_-Supongo que Severus ya le ha explicado lo que le dije en la tienda – mascullé._

_Asintió con seriedad pero no dijo nada, esperando a que siguiera, así que no tuve más remedio que continuar._

_-Pensé en abrir la tienda porque Hogsmeade está muy próximo a Hogwarts y así podré estar cerca de Severus. Esa es mi única aspiración._

_Volvió a asentir despacio._

_-¿Sabes por qué he intentado mantener cierta distancia entre Severus y tú durante todos estos años? – Dijo de golpe._

_-Porque nunca ha aprobado que él me acogiera – contesté._

_-No, Julia. Si lo he hecho, es porque me di cuenta enseguida de lo muy apegada que estabas a él, y sabía que eso podía ser peligroso. _

_-¿Peligroso? – Repetí, con recelo._

_Hizo una pausa para mirarme con atención y luego dijo:_

_-Temía que pudieras acabar enamorándote de él._

_Sentí que me ruborizaba hasta las orejas, delatándome sin poder evitarlo, el anciano sonrió. Me aclaré la garganta antes de hablar._

_-¿Y… si así fuera… qué habría de malo en ello?_

_-No hay nada de malo en amar a alguien, pero tienes que comprender que no es ético que un profesor mantenga ese tipo de relación con una alumna._

_-No se preocupe por eso – dije con amargura, sin intentar ya mantener las apariencias –, a él no le intereso en absoluto._

_-Puede que tengas razón… o puede que no – dijo, mirándome por encima de sus lentes con ojos sibilinos._

_Y sin darme tiempo a preguntarme a qué se debía referir, empezó a soltarme un sorprendente discurso. Sorprendente, porque estaba convencida de que iba a mostrarse contrario a mi decisión de abrir la tienda, pero no fue así._

_-Julia, ya eres mayor de edad y estás a punto de graduarte – dijo –. Una vez lo hayas hecho ya no tendré ninguna autoridad sobre ti, serás libre de escoger el camino que desees tomar para tu vida. Nadie podrá decidir por ti, así que lo único que puedo hacer es aconsejarte que te lo pienses bien antes de hacer algo de lo que luego te puedas arrepentir. Tienes que considerar todas las implicaciones de lo que vas a hacer y darte cuenta de todo aquello a lo que vas a renunciar._

_Me quedé de piedra._

_-Entonces… ¿no se opone a que trabaje en una tienda?_

_-Severus tiene razón al decir que tu magia estará desaprovechada en la tienda, pero en última instancia, la única persona que puede decidir, la única que sabe lo que la hará feliz, eres tú misma – contestó con una amplia sonrisa –. Ser tendera es una profesión tan decente como cualquier otra, puede no ser muy ambiciosa, pero la ambición no deja de ser un arma de doble filo. _

_-¿Y tampoco se opone a que…? – Agaché la cabeza y me miré las manos, nerviosa. _

_Me sentía estúpida por preguntar esto, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso o algo así, y bajé la voz hasta el mínimo susurro._

_-¿… a que le ame?_

_Su sonrisa se ensanchó._

_-Jovencita, el corazón no se puede gobernar ni dirigir, sería absurdo intentar hacerlo – dijo –, y además, no pienso permitir de ninguna manera que nadie diga que Albus Dumbledore se opone al amor._

_No es que hubiera dejado de querer a Severus si él no lo hubiera aprobado, por supuesto, pero desde luego me alegró y me supuso un gran alivio saber que contaba con el apoyo del anciano._

_-Y bien sé – añadió – que él merece encontrar a alguien que le ame, por fin. No obstante, has de saber que vendrán tiempos difíciles y peligrosos, las cosas se complicarán mucho, y Severus tendrá que hacer grandes sacrificios. Y si de verdad le amas, tú también tendrás que estar dispuesta a sacrificarte._

_-Haré lo que sea por él – dije impetuosamente._

_-Eso es muy noble, Julia, pero sacrificarse a veces significa precisamente no hacer nada – repuso, dirigiéndome una mirada significativa._

_Recordé los tiempos de mortífago de Severus, cómo me quedaba en casa esperando a que volviera, temiendo que le hubiera sucedido algo, sobresaltada cada vez que veía sangre en su ropa, sintiéndome impotente por no poder hacer nada para ayudarle, y supe exactamente a qué se refería._

_-Comprendo – musité, y el anciano asintió con gravedad._

_Nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio, y después pregunté:_

_-Señor, ¿de verdad cree que Lord Voldemort volverá?_

_-Oh, estoy seguro de ello, Julia. Ignoro cuándo será, pero todavía no hemos oído lo último de él, y cuando regrese debemos estar preparados._

_-¿Y eso qué supondrá para Severus? _

_No estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta, pero aún así tuve que preguntarlo. El hombre suspiró, se frotó el ceño con gesto cansado y después me miró con expresión preocupada._

_-Esperemos que nada irreparable._

_-¿Pero volverá a enviarle como espía ante el Lord?_

_-Me temo que él es nuestra mejor baza contra Voldemort, su compromiso con nuestra causa es de un valor inestimable y los servicios que nos ha prestado hasta ahora han sido cruciales._

_-O sea, que sí le enviará a espiar para usted – concluí._

_-Lamento decir que no me queda otra opción._

_Guardé silencio unos momentos, mirando a ese hombre de rostro amable y sonrisa eterna, que tenía la suficiente sangre fría como para enviar a alguien a una muerte más que probable sin dudarlo. Porque tenía claro que espiar al Lord podía resultar mortal en el mejor de los casos, y si Severus seguía con vida a esas alturas era sólo gracias a que él era extremadamente hábil._

_-¿Puede usted dormir por las noches? – La pregunta escapó de mis labios antes de que pudiera darme cuenta._

_El anciano me miró con lo que parecía una tristeza infinita, pero no contestó._

_No quedaba más por decir, así que me levanté y se dio la reunión por concluida. Cuando hablé con Severus se puso de muy mal humor porque el director no se había escandalizado ante mi obstinación por querer dedicarme a algo tan vulgar como abrir una tienda. Sonreí disimuladamente ante su indignación, por una vez me alegraba de la conversación que había mantenido con el anciano, al apoyarme en todo el asunto de la tienda había compensado con creces la frustración de todas mis conversaciones anteriores con él._

_A pesar de la opinión de Dumbledore, sin embargo, Severus no desaprovechó ninguna oportunidad de insistir en que seguía pareciéndole mal que echara a perder mi vida de esa manera, aunque sin el apoyo del director, que estoy segura que él había dado por descontado, perdió fuerza en sus argumentaciones. __No obstante, a partir de ese momento empezó a mostrarse más distante conmigo, molesto por no haber podido quitarme esa idea de la cabeza._

_Durante la última salida a Hogsmeade, aproveché para colgar carteles por todas partes anunciando la inauguración de mi tienda de Pociones el miércoles de la última semana de agosto. Esa era la semana en la que todo el personal del colegio regresaba para preparar el siguiente curso, así que también colgué un cartel en la sala de profesores invitándoles a todos a la inauguración. En mi anuncio también indicaba que a todos los visitantes que se pasaran por la tienda ese día se les regalaría un vial con una dosis de filtro amoroso, esperando que esto atrajera a la clientela. _

_Se acercaron las vacaciones, sobreviví a los durísimos exámenes finales y me despedí de mis amigos con bastante pesar. Aunque podría verles cuando quisiera, no iba a ser lo mismo que encontrarme con ellos cada día, además, ellos estarían en Londres, y la distancia que iba a separarnos era grande. _

_La despedida en King's Cross fue muy emotiva, hubo muchas lágrimas, abrazos y besos, como era de esperar. Tonks, Evelyn, Calvin, los Weasley y yo nos despedimos hasta la última semana de agosto, porque todos ellos habían aceptado mi invitación de acudir a la tienda por su inauguración y, en agradecimiento por todos esos fantásticos veranos que me habían brindado, les prometí a todos los Weasley, y también a Tonks, que les regalaría un frasco entero de la poción que prefirieran a cada uno de ellos._


	30. 30 La primera vez

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, seika, GemitaZeros, AnHi, Alehp y ES por sus comentarios.

Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 30 – La primera vez**

_Tras despedirme de mis amigos, me aparecí en casa directamente desde la estación y, al verme, Severus fingió sorprenderse._

_-¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita?_

_Entrecerré los ojos._

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Te presentas aquí sin llamar a la puerta y sin anunciarte, eso es de muy mala educación, señorita Severii, cualquiera diría que te han criado una panda de salvajes._

_-Algo salvaje sí que es el que me crió – repliqué, poniendo los brazos en jarras –, ¿qué te pasa?_

_-Bueno, creo recordar que me mostraste un local con vivienda en el piso superior que habías alquilado, por tanto, ahora que ya tienes un hogar propio y que ya eres mayor de edad, lo normal es que abandones esta casa._

_Me quedé de piedra. _

_-Estás de broma, ¿verdad? – Pregunté con voz débil, aunque el hombre se mostraba completamente serio._

_-No entiendo por qué lo encuentras tan descabellado, es lo más lógico, si te paras a pensarlo._

_-Yo no… no quiero irme de aquí… – murmuré – pensaba… alquilé el local para estar cerca de ti los meses que estuvieras en el colegio, pero creía que las vacaciones podría pasarlas aquí contigo…_

_-Eso creíste, ¿eh? Esto no es una pensión, Julia. No puedes venir aquí cuando te plazca._

_Todavía no había logrado averiguar si hablaba en serio, pero desde luego lo parecía._

_-¿Esto es un castigo por haber abierto el negocio?_

_Me miró con aire pretendidamente desconcertado._

_-¿Un castigo? ¿Cómo voy a castigarte? No tengo ninguna autoridad sobre ti, ahora eres una adulta independiente, ¿no era eso lo que querías? "Libre", dijiste. _

_Fruncí el ceño, preocupada._

_-Déjalo ya, Severus, me estás tomando el pelo, ¿no? Por favor, dímelo._

_Pero él sólo siguió mirándome impasible y sentí que me recorría un violento escalofrío._

_-¿Me estás echando de casa? – Mi voz ahora sonó ridículamente trémula – ¿De verdad me estás echando?_

_-He recogido tus cosas y las he dejado en una caja en la que era tu habitación por si venías a buscarlas – dijo con inexorable frialdad._

_Dejé de respirar por casi un minuto, y después subí corriendo las escaleras para comprobar si era cierto lo que estaba diciendo. La estantería de enfrente de mi cama estaba desnuda; el armario, abierto y vacío; y una solitaria caja de cartón reposaba en el suelo._

_Me quedé helada no sé por cuánto tiempo, pero de pronto oí movimiento a mi espalda y me giré de golpe, Severus estaba en el umbral con semblante grave._

_-Tienes que aprender a asumir las consecuencias de las decisiones que tomas – dijo._

_-¡No! – Protesté, me acerqué a él y le agarré de la túnica con tanta desesperación que mi voz no fue más que un lastimero susurro – ¡No puedes hacerme esto! No puedes echarme, por favor, Severus, te lo ruego, haré lo que quieras, dejaré la tienda, pero no me eches._

_Estaba tan fuera de mí que la expresión del hombre cambió de forma radical, asustado por mi reacción o por el tormento reflejado en mi rostro, o por ambas cosas._

_-Julia, cálmate – dijo en un tono completamente distinto, sujetándome los brazos para tranquilizarme –. Ha sido sólo una broma. Una de muy mal gusto, por lo que veo. Merlín, ya sabía yo que no servía para gastar bromas... no pensaba… sólo pretendía incordiarte un rato, creía que simplemente te pondrías hecha una furia y me insultarías, me abofetearías o me soltarías un sermón o algo así, pero no esperaba que te angustiaras de esta manera._

_-¿Una broma? – Pregunté con los ojos desorbitados y al borde del colapso._

_Cuando Severus asintió con la cabeza empecé a golpearle el pecho con los puños, desahogándome del miedo que había sentido por su desafortunada broma._

_-Eres… un… imbécil… – a cada palabra, un golpe – no… se… te… ocurra… volver… a… hacer… algo… así… nunca… más…_

_Él aguantó el chaparrón, consciente de que se había excedido y cuando, cansada, dejé de golpearle, Severus me abrazó y se disculpó._

_-No sabes el susto que me has dado – murmuré contra su túnica, con el corazón encogido –, no te imaginas… no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca… me hubiera muerto si…_

_Me aparté un poco e intenté golpearle de nuevo con el puño izquierdo pero él me lo sujetó. Le miré con la angustia todavía tatuada en mi rostro y entonces, inesperadamente, Severus se acercó a mis labios y me besó. Fue un beso apasionado y hambriento, y le correspondí con la misma hambre e idéntica pasión. Esperaba que me alejase de él en cualquier momento como hacía siempre, pero esta vez no parecía ser capaz de controlarse, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, mis caderas, mis nalgas, y el deseo prendió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, las piernas me temblaban, y las manos, que desabrochaban anhelantes la túnica del hombre, también. Llegué a su piel y proferí un débil gemido, acaricié su pecho, enredando mis dedos en el escaso vello, él desabotonó la parte superior de mi blusa, dejando el sujetador al descubierto, y yo intenté abrir su pantalón, pero al lograr vencer el botón él se apartó bruscamente de mí, mucho más tarde de lo habitual, demasiado tarde. Solté un jadeo frustrado, ya no podía volver a renunciar a él, no después del fuego que había despertado en mí._

_-¡No! – Grité –. No te atrevas a dejarme así otra vez._

_Arqueó las cejas, sorprendido por mi vehemencia._

_-Que yo sepa – dijo adoptando un aire altivo –, esta es la primera vez que empiezo algo parecido contigo, mocosa._

_-No puedes jugar conmigo de esta manera – protesté –. Siempre haces lo mismo, tienes que aprender a acabar lo que empiezas – sentencié, imitando su anterior modo de reprenderme._

_De pronto se puso serio y negó con la cabeza. _

_-Seguir con esto sería un error._

_-¿Por qué? ¡Dime por qué! – Exigí._

_Pero él no contestó, sólo se quedó ahí de pie, y siguió negando lentamente._

_-¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte? –Pregunté – Dime lo que quieres que haga y lo haré._

_Realmente estaba decidida a hacer cualquier cosa, pero Severus siguió sin hablar. _

_-Te demostraré que soy digna de ti – dije al fin, con voz débil._

_Me miró perplejo._

_-¿Pero qué dices, Julia? Lo has entendido todo al revés – dijo –. Además, esto no está bien._

_-¿Pero por qué no? – Insistí._

_-Porque para mí eres como… como una hermana pequeña – ¡Merlín! Hubiera podido matarle allí mismo al oírle decir eso –. Me siento como si cometiera incesto, o como si fuera un pederasta. Soy mucho mayor que tú, no estoy en edad de andar desvirgando jovencitas, ¿sabes?_

_-No te pido que desvirgues a ninguna más – me quejé –. Además, tú no eres tan viejo, yo no soy tu hermana y tengo 18 años, soy una mujer, hace tiempo que dejé de ser una niña, aunque no quieras verlo. ¿Acaso tú no eras ya un hombre cuando tenías mi edad? Si no recuerdo mal, a los 18 ya te habías unido a los mortífagos. Diría que ya eras un adulto._

_-Pues yo diría que era un irresponsable y un estúpido, y tú también lo eres._

_-Tomaste tus riesgos y te salió mal – dije –, pero eso no quiere decir que a todos nos tenga que ocurrir lo mismo. Yo también quiero arriesgarme, estoy en mi derecho._

_-Y yo estoy en mi derecho de negarme a ser el mayor error de tu vida. _

_Le miré contrariada, el maldito tenía respuesta para todo. No sabía cómo hacerlo, pero seguí buscando la manera de torcer su determinación, probé con otra estrategia._

_-Sabes que ya podría haberme acostado con cientos de chicos, si quisiera._

_-Con cientos, ¿eh?_

_-Pues claro. O más._

_-Quizá deberías haberlo hecho._

_Y entonces cometí un grave error que pronto iba a lamentar mucho más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar: _

_-¿Y si te digo que ya lo he hecho? Varias veces, además, ¿o piensas que Eric, Calvin, y Ralph se conformaban con tomarse un té conmigo en el local de Madame Tudipié?_

_Era mentira, por supuesto, pero me había prometido que no volvería a renunciar a él, y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por conseguirlo._

_-¿Con Ralph? – Se escandalizó – ¿Dejaste que ese patán te tocara? ¿Tu primera vez fue con ese arrogante Gryffindor cabeza hueca? Creía que tenías mejor gusto._

_Me impacienté._

_-Eso no importa ahora, lo único importante es que no tienes por qué temer robar mi "inocencia", porque de ese trabajo ya se ha encargado otro._

_Hizo una mueca de disgusto, y después me sujetó de los brazos para reforzar sus siguientes palabras._

_-Pero es que ese no es el único problema, Julia, yo no puedo darte lo que necesitas._

_-¿Pero de qué hablas? Eso es una tontería, no tienes que darme nada, yo sólo te quiero a ti, yo… – vacilé – Severus, yo… te quiero._

_-No sabes lo que dices – replicó con amargura –. Ese es un honor que no merezco. ¿Es que crees que soy digno de tu amor? ¿Del amor de nadie? ¿Piensas que soy buena persona? ¿Que soy tu príncipe azul? Creo que no me conoces en absoluto. Cuando me uní a los mortífagos disfrutaba torturando y matando gente, ¿puedes acaso amar a alguien así?_

_-No te creo._

_-Tú crees sólo lo que quieres creer._

_-¡Tenías pesadillas! Sé que no disfrutabas haciendo daño a la gente, porque cuando volvías a casa ensangrentado tenías pesadillas, incluso aunque la sangre no fuera tuya._

_-Sólo cuando puse en peligro a Lily. _

_-¡No, no es cierto! Ya las tenías mucho antes de eso._

_Negó con la cabeza sin hacerme caso._

_-Tú eres como Dumbledore, no quieres ver nada más que lo bueno de las personas, nunca lo malo, pero no soy más que un bastardo sin corazón. Tantos años juntos y todavía no me conoces. ¿Sabes por qué te acogí? No fue por mi gran bondad, sino porque me recordabas a mí: perdida, sola y apaleada. Me acordé de cómo me sentía cuando tenía tu edad y recibía los golpes de mi padre. Me vi reflejado en ti y sentí lástima de mí mismo, por eso te dejé quedarte en mi casa._

_-La cuestión es que me salvaste de mi padre y del orfanato. ¿Qué más me da por quién lo hicieras? ¿Acaso crees que eso me importa una mierda?_

_-Pues debería._

_-Si fueras tan malo te daría igual hacerme daño, no te importaría hacerme sufrir. _

_Severus no supo qué contestar a esto, le había pillado en falso, y volví a intentarlo:_

_-__A lo mejor lo que pasa es que dudas de mí, y lo entiendo, después de verme salir con varios chicos en el colegio quizá piensas que soy inconstante y que en dos días me cansaré de ti, pero esos chicos nunca significaron nada para mí. He sido tuya desde el día en que te vi por primera vez, cuando te estabas examinando la marca del brazo, distraído. Desde entonces sólo he vivido para ti, para gustarte, para estar a tu lado. Cada día me sentaba en el escalón de la entrada de mi casa esperando verte de nuevo entrar o salir, y quizás, si tenía suerte, me lanzarías una rápida mirada y podría ver tus ojos negros como la noche, que eran un bálsamo que me hacía olvidar mi dolor. Creo que en el fondo deseé que me llevaras contigo y me alejaras de mi vida desde el primer día. Creo que siempre te he querido._

_-Pero yo no, Julia – dijo con frialdad, y en ese instante me sentí morir –. No de esa manera. Una vez tuve un corazón capaz de amar, pero no era de plomo como el del príncipe del cuento, por eso se rompió y ya no se puede reparar. Besarte ha sido un terrible error, ha sido sólo lascivia incontrolada, nada más, y odiaría hacerte daño por culpa de mi egoísmo._

_Me tomé un minuto para asimilar sus palabras y descubrí que en realidad me daba igual, le necesitaba, y si no podía ser mío del todo aceptaría lo que fuera que pudiera darme. No tenía autoestima y tampoco la necesitaba._

_-Sé que todavía amas a Lily, pero no me importa, yo puedo querer por los dos – cogí sus manos y las puse sobre mi piel, a mis costados, por debajo de la blusa abierta –. Cada rincón de mi cuerpo arde de deseo por ti, Severus, te necesito._

_Intentó mantenerse firme, pero empecé a deslizar sus manos por mi piel hasta situarlas bajo mis pechos y sentí cómo su respiración se aceleraba._

_-Por favor, Severus – susurré melosamente –, sé que tú también lo necesitas, debe hacer tiempo que no estás con una mujer, teniendo que cuidar de una niña y trabajando en el colegio…_

_Al oír esto soltó una sonora carcajada que me desconcertó._

_-¿De verdad crees que me he mantenido célibe todo este tiempo?_

_Le miré confundida, y al ver la expresión de mi rostro volvió a reír con más ganas._

_-¡Por Merlín! Sí que lo habías creído. Qué niña eres…_

_-¿Cuándo has tenido tiempo de frecuentar mujeres? – Pregunté, irritada – Se suponía que debías cuidar de mí._

_Hizo una mueca burlona y sus manos abandonaron mi piel escurriéndose de entre las mías._

_-¿Y no lo he hecho, acaso? Además, ¿qué es eso de que "debía" cuidar de ti? Que yo sepa, te acogí en mi casa por voluntad propia – dijo en tono sarcástico –, no tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo. Te podía haber entregado a los servicios sociales… o mucho más fácil aún, podía haberte matado._

_-No cambies de tema. _

_Sonrió, creo que en ese momento le estaba resultando realmente cómica._

_-¿Te interesa conocer mi vida sexual? – Preguntó con sorna – ¿Quieres detalles?_

_Me sacudí en un escalofrío. _

_-No, no hace falta que me los des… es sólo que… no entiendo cuándo y cómo has podido…_

_-Verás – dijo con suficiencia –, los mortífagos solían celebrar fiestas que acababan de forma bastante desmadrada, si te digo la verdad. Y había ciertas mujeres que encontraban excitante el hecho de acostarse con los hombres del Lord, supongo que les proporcionaba una falsa sensación de poder…_

_No pude reprimir una expresión de asco, y de pronto sentí un sabor amargo en la boca. Así y todo, me recompuse con relativa facilidad._

_-De todos modos – dije con aparente calma –, los mortífagos hace muchos años que están en prisión, y no creo que allí tengan nada que celebrar, así que…_

_-¿Y para qué crees que el diablo creó el callejón Knocturn? – Preguntó entonces con aire triunfal._

_Solté un grito, escandalizada._

_-¿Me estás diciendo que te has acostado con fulanas?_

_Su expresión se transformó en una de casi sincera sorpresa._

_-¿Y qué te pensabas? Uno tiene sus necesidades, como tú bien has dicho…_

_Me sentí súbitamente mareada al recordar algo de cuando él todavía no había empezado a trabajar en Hogwarts._

_-Así que aquellas veces que volvías a casa apestando a perfume barato de mujer… ¿te habías escapado de mí para irte de putas o a una de esas orgías?_

_-O eso, o había estado con Bellatrix…_

_-¿QUÉ? – Grité, ahora sí que estaba ofendida – ¿Te has tirado a Bellatrix? ¿A esa zorra loca?_

_Sus ojos brillaron, divertidos._

_-No he dicho que me la haya… que haya hecho tal cosa. Bellatrix solía usar un agobiante perfume que se acababa impregnando asquerosamente en mis ropas aunque no me hubiera acercado a menos de un metro de ella, así que cada vez que la veía me costaba desembarazarme de ese olor._

_Me relajé un poco y él aprovechó para reprenderme con una sonrisa ladeada y los brazos cruzados en señal de desaprobación._

_-Debo protestar por el vocabulario que estás utilizando, Julia, tu lenguaje se está deteriorando por momentos. _

_¡Como si eso pudiera preocuparme en esos instantes! Resoplé indignada. _

_-De todos modos hace muchos años que no vas a Knocturn – afirmé –, porque durante las vacaciones pasamos todo el tiempo juntos y Hogwarts está muy lejos de ese horrible callejón._

_Compuso una mueca burlona._

_-Un hombre tiene sus recursos. Tú no debes saberlo, claro está, pero a las afueras de Hogsmeade hay una casita blanca donde van los hombres solitarios con dinero en el bolsillo…_

_Me sentí tremendamente ultrajada, le di una patada a la pared y me puse a dar vueltas por la habitación, completamente ofuscada. No podía entenderlo, me estaba confesando sin reparos que frecuentaba prostitutas y aún así se resistía a tocarme a mí._

_-¿Por qué puedes acostarte con fulanas y conmigo no? – Pregunté, gesticulando ampliamente a causa del enfado – Sé que no tengo tanta experiencia como ellas, pero puedo aprender, y al menos no estoy en venta y me entregaré a ti por completo. De acuerdo, no soy una belleza, pero creo que tampoco soy tan fea como para echar a correr al verme, ¿qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Por qué no te gusto?_

_La burla se borró de su semblante._

_-No digas tonterías. Claro que no eres fea, y no he dicho que no me gustes… pero no… – de repente, pareció impacientarse – ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres de mí, Julia?_

_-Creía habértelo dejado bien claro… – dije, acercándome a él y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos._

_Severus me agarró por las muñecas y me obligó a bajarlos con gesto adusto._

_-Deberías salir con chicos de tu edad. _

_Le miré con rabia unos segundos._

_-Creo que ya sé lo que te pasa: tienes miedo. Te asusta una simple palabra de cuatro letras. Jamás habría pensado que fueras un cobarde – bien sabía que no lo era, sólo quería provocarle, nada más._

_Su impasibilidad se quebró y la ira ocupó su lugar. Me miró furioso, sus ojos eran dos brasas que intentaban fulminarme, toda su cara se contrajo en una expresión de rabia terrible, su cuerpo se tensó visiblemente, y a no más de dos centímetros de mi rostro masculló entre dientes:_

_-No soy ningún cobarde. No te atrevas a llamarme así._

_Sentí su aliento en mi piel como una tormenta tropical, cálido y violento. Estaba fuera de sí, sus manos cerradas en dos apretadísimos puños con los que parecía dispuesto a golpearme de un momento a otro, pero yo sabía que no lo iba a hacer, porque le conocía bien. Le conocía mejor de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo, por eso decidí presionarle un poco más._

_-Pues te comportas como si lo fueras. Te has revolcado con las rameras de Knocturn y de Hogsmeade, ¿por qué no puedes hacerlo conmigo, si no es por miedo?_

_Pude percibir claramente sus luchas internas por refrenarse. L__leno de frustración, dio__ un fuerte golpe con la palma abierta en la jamba de la puerta, justo al lado de mi cabeza, cosa que me hizo dar un brinco. Una sombra siniestra cubrió el rostro de Severus y sentí un escalofrío. _

_-¿Estás… – dijo, poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios, mientras una mirada terrible resplandecía en sus ojos, erizando el vello de toda mi piel – segura… – su dedo empezó a moverse para iniciar un pausado recorrido por mi barbilla hacia abajo – de que eso… – el índice venció la curva que anunciaba el inicio de mi cuello y siguió bajando por él, lenta y tortuosamente – es… – paseó por el valle entre mis senos, siempre en línea recta, y continuó avanzando hasta el ombligo – lo que… – hundió la punta en la pequeña cavidad y empezó a trazar suaves círculos dentro de ella, mientras volvía a clavar sus ojos en los míos – deseas?_

_Oh, Merlín. Sí, sí que lo deseaba. Más que nada en el mundo. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y me costaba respirar. La expresión de su rostro era tan sombría que me puse a temblar sin poder evitarlo, y a pesar de ello, asentí. _

_-S-sí – logré articular._

_Sí, estaba segura, tan segura como de que iba a tener graves problemas en cuanto él se diera cuenta de que era virgen, pero ni siquiera esa seguridad impidió que asintiera con la cabeza como si la vida me fuera en ello, y para acabar de confirmarlo, y también para que él no percibiera mi temor, reuní toda la entereza que pude encontrar y susurré:_

_-Y ahora deja de hablar de una maldita vez y utiliza tu lengua para otras cosas. _

_Esto pareció decidirle. Se acercó más a mí, tanto, que me hizo retroceder medio paso para no perder el equilibrio, y siguió avanzando y haciéndome retroceder sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, hasta que topé con la cama y caí sentada en ella, momento en el que él empezó a inclinarse sobre mí hasta que me tuvo recostada sobre el colchón. _

_Yo temblaba cada vez más por la excitación y el miedo. Severus se desnudó sin más preámbulos, permitiendo que me deleitase en la contemplación de su cuerpo, que ya me sabía de memoria a fuerza de observarle en el lago. Me incorporé en la cama y me acabé de quitar la blusa y la falda, pero de pronto sentí una estúpida e infantil vergüenza de mostrarle mi pecho, por lo que dudé en quitarme el sujetador. Él se inclinó sobre mí de nuevo y deslizó su mano por mi espalda, rozándome suavemente con sus yemas hasta encontrar el broche, lo abrió enseguida con gran habilidad, deslizó los tirantes para que resbalasen por mis brazos, primero uno y después el otro, sin perderse detalle de su lenta caída sobre mi piel, mientras yo todavía sostenía la parte delantera de la prenda contra mí. Sentía las mejillas ardiendo, todo mi cuerpo ardía, pero aún así, no podía apartar las manos de mi pecho._

_-¿Quieres que te haga mía o no? – Dijo él entonces con tanta brusquedad que me sobresalté, si estaba enfadado en ese momento, no quería pensar en cómo se pondría después._

_Debería haberme detenido en ese momento, debería haberme parado a pensar antes de cometer esa locura, pero no lo hice. En vez de eso, tragué saliva, asentí, y con gran esfuerzo aparté mis manos y dejé caer el sujetador al suelo. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa hambrienta, casi salvaje, y volví a estremecerme sin poderlo evitar. Me sujetó de los hombros y volvió a estirarme sobre la cama, llevando su temible sonrisa hacia mi pezón izquierdo para succionarlo con voracidad, solté un pequeño jadeo y me mordí el labio inferior. Severus liberó el minúsculo montículo y fue a buscar a su gemelo, mientras sus manos iniciaban un enfebrecido recorrido por todo mi cuerpo, que acompañé con suaves gemidos de placer hasta que su derecha llegó a mi entrepierna y se deslizó dentro de mi ropa interior, momento en que esos suaves gemidos se hicieron mucho más audibles y desesperados. _

_Creía que iba a enloquecer si seguía así, pero entonces él apartó su mano y me arrancó las bragas, rompiéndolas de un fuerte y ansioso tirón que me hizo soltar un pequeño grito. Me observó durante un momento, ya no sonreía, estaba muy serio y su respiración agitaba su pecho. Nunca le había visto así, en sus ojos había un brillo de lujuria que me resultaba desconocido, su excitación era más que evidente, y su miembro, totalmente erecto ante mí, me hacía suspirar de ansiedad. _

_Se recostó sobre mí, apoyando las manos en la cama, y empezó a frotar su sexo contra el mío en un lento vaivén. Cuando pensaba que no podría soportarlo más, noté que empezaba a buscar mi entrada, momento en el que cerré los ojos y me abracé fuertemente a él, esperando lo inevitable. Severus entró en mí de una sola vez, y en cuanto me penetró, la delicada resistencia se rompió y no pude impedir que un pequeño grito de dolor escapara de mis labios. Él se retiró inmediatamente, asustado y sorprendido._

_-¿Pero no me habías dicho que…?_

_-Lo siento… – murmuré con voz debilitada por el dolor y el deseo – te he mentido._

_-¿Qué me has mentido? – Me miró incrédulo – ¿Por qué diablos has hecho eso?_

_-Porque sabía que era la única manera de que siguieras adelante – confesé._

_-¡Pues claro que no hubiera seguido adelante de haberlo sabido! – Rugió, súbitamente furioso – ¡Merlín! Escogerme a mí para tu primera vez, debes estar mal de la cabeza._

_-¿Acaso hubiera sido mejor dejar que me poseyera cualquier niñato estúpido, inexperto y tembloroso que no significa nada para mí? – Respondí con fervor – Gran consejo, Severus. Te prefiero a ti, gracias. Además, eso ahora ya no importa – dije, intentando atraerle de nuevo hacia mí._

_Sin embargo, él era un hombre insoportablemente terco cuando quería, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar._

_-Pues yo creo que sí que importa, y mucho. Si lo hubiera sabido…_

_Empezó a incorporarse para levantarse de la cama, pero yo me abracé a él para impedírselo._

_-Por favor, Severus, no me dejes – llevé mi mano traicioneramente a su muy endurecida entrepierna y no pudo evitar un jadeo –. Te deseo. Ahora. Por favor – susurré en su oído, ardiente de pasión._

_Estaba furioso, intentaba zafarse de mis brazos, que le sujetaban implacables, pero yo no tenía ninguna intención de soltarle, seguí agarrándole y manteniéndole encima mío hasta que, de pronto, dejó de forcejear, me miró con rabia y, inesperadamente, volvió a entrar en mí de manera salvaje. Grité de sorpresa y dolor._

_-¿Es esto lo que quieres? – Dijo entre dientes, mientras yo me mordía el labio inferior con fuerza y hundía mis uñas en su carne para no volver a gritar, no podía hacerlo si no quería perderle – Dime, ¿esto es lo que buscabas?_

_Me penetró de nuevo con furia, liberando todo su enfado y frustración al haberse visto engañado por mí. _

_-Así es como lo hago con una ramera: con ansia, con brutalidad, sin ningún romanticismo. ¿Era esto lo que querías? Apuesto a que no._

_Desde luego me dejó claro lo que sentía, él no quería estar ahí, y me lo hacía saber a cada embestida._

_-Cuando quieras que pare, sólo tienes que decirlo y lo haré – masculló._

_Pero no iba a decirle que parara, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Yo me lo había buscado, sólo yo había provocado esa situación. Además, no hubiera podido hablar aunque hubiera querido, porque si dejaba de morderme el labio me hubiera puesto a gritar, y eso no podía permitirlo. _

_Mientras él se movía con violencia dentro de mí, cerré los ojos con fuerza y clavé más las uñas en su espalda, haciéndole sangrar como él me hacía sangrar a mí, y sabía que en ese momento él me odiaba por lo que le había obligado a hacer y por la mentira que le había contado, y unas lágrimas traidoras abandonaron mis ojos contra mi voluntad, pero no por el dolor físico, sino porque sabía que había cometido un terrible error que temía que el hombre no fuera capaz de perdonar fácilmente. Cuando acabó, se apartó de mí con rapidez y empezó a vestirse sin decir ni una palabra._

_Me sequé las lágrimas y me incorporé a medias, implorándole que se quedara conmigo un rato más, pero él no me escuchaba. Le cogí del brazo y se me quitó de encima con brusquedad, le volví a sujetar y me miró con tanto odio que me dejó helada._

_-No me toques – susurró peligrosamente, y le solté de inmediato._

_Se acabó de vestir, se calzó y salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo._

_Me envolví en la sábana y le seguí escaleras abajo, haciéndole un nudo a la tela para que se sujetara sin tener que aguantarla yo. Cuando llegué al salón, Severus estaba cogiendo su capa para marcharse._

_-¿Dónde vas? – Pregunté con voz quebrada por el miedo._

_-No es asunto tuyo._

_-Por favor, no te vayas._

_Me miró con ojos duros como el acero._

_-Me has mentido, has traicionado mi confianza. Me has engañado haciéndome creer que habías practicado sexo varias veces con anterioridad. Me has obligado a hacer algo que no hubiera hecho jamás si hubiera sabido la verdad._

_Dicho así sonaba tan espantoso que me sentí el ser más mezquino del planeta, y sin embargo era cierto, le había engañado, a él, a quien le costaba tanto confiar en la gente. El peso de mi ominoso error cayó de golpe sobre mí. Ni siquiera me había parado a pensar en lo que hacía cuando le mentí, sólo tenía en mente mi objetivo. Sólo quería hacerle mío al precio que fuera. Y ahora había llegado la hora de pagar._

_-Yo… lo siento… – balbuceé estúpidamente._

_Él hizo un ruido que era mitad resoplido de desprecio y mitad risa amarga. _

_-Demasiado tarde para eso, ¿no crees?_

_Se pasó la capa por los hombros y se la empezó a anudar._

_-No te vayas – rogué –. Deja que me explique, por favor._

_Pero él no estaba dispuesto a escucharme, y se marchó dando un portazo que hizo temblar toda la casa._


	31. 31 Una segunda oportunidad

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, seika, GemitaZeros, AnHi, Alehp y ES por sus comentarios.

Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 31 – Una segunda oportunidad**

_Después de que se fuera empecé a dar vueltas y más vueltas por todo el salón, desesperada, maldiciendo lo estúpida que había sido. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Qué aceptara con una sonrisa en los labios la mentira que le había contado? ¿Que me diera palmaditas condescendientes en la cabeza y después me abriera sus brazos declarándome su amor? ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega? ¿Cómo era posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, que a un hombre como Severus no se le puede traicionar de esa manera? ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! Qué estúpida había sido._

_Subí al piso superior y entré en el baño para examinarme ante el espejo. Mi barbilla estaba manchada de sangre y el labio me dolía, me lo había destrozado de tanto morderlo, aunque eso no era lo único que me dolía. Miré mis piernas, unos finísimos regueritos de sangre bajaban por ellas. Seguramente había manchado el suelo, las escaleras, el comedor… me dio igual. _

_Me lancé un hechizo sanador y mi labio apareció casi como nuevo en mi reflejo de cristal. Otro más, y todo el dolor desapareció. Bueno, todo no. Sólo el físico, el otro estaba intacto, atenazándome el corazón con una garra de hierro candente. _

_Me aseé, me dirigí una última mirada de asco y fui a la habitación a vestirme, necesitaba salir de allí si no quería volverme loca. Cuando vi la sábana bajera manchada de rojo la arranqué con furia de la cama y la tiré al suelo hecha un ovillo, cogí mi varita y le lancé un _incendio_ para hacerla arder. _

_Observé cómo se consumía la tela blanca hasta que sólo quedaron unos restos ennegrecidos en el suelo. "Ahí va mi corazón también", pensé. No era de plomo, tampoco, sino de algodón, de algodón blanco manchado de sangre. Noté un regusto amargo en la boca. _

_Me vestí con desgana, bajé al salón y salí a la calle. Hacía un calor sofocante, pero yo no lo sentía, porque el frío en mi interior era demasiado intenso. Funestos pensamientos cruzaban mi mente, él era lo único que tenía, ¿cómo podía haberme arriesgado a perderle así?_

_Empecé a caminar sin rumbo, pero me di cuenta de que mis piernas tenían un propósito definido cuando entré en "El caldero chorreante" y crucé el umbral que separaba el mundo mágico del muggle. Me dirigía al callejón Knocturn, y ni siquiera me sorprendí al percatarme de ello. _

_Me cubrí con la capucha de la túnica y agaché la cabeza. La mayor parte de la gente que iba a ese callejón iba de la misma guisa que yo: tapándose, ocultándose de las miradas ajenas, evitando que les reconocieran, para que nadie pudiera especular sobre cuáles eran sus oscuras intenciones. _

_Las únicas que no se escondían eran las putas, que se exhibían con sus escasas y llamativas ropas. Las miré una por una desde debajo de mi capucha, mis rivales, mis enemigas. Sus vestidos eran de variopintos colores, pero de confección sencilla y género barato, y algunos tenían incluso agujeros y descosidos en la tela. Sus generosos escotes enseñaban más de lo que tapaban, pero en cambio sus rostros estaban cubiertos de muchas capas de maquillaje, y tuve la seguridad de que esa era su manera de ocultarse a los demás, su particular capucha con la que esconderse._

_Me pregunté cuáles de ellas le habrían tenido en su cama, a cuáles preferiría, si iba siempre con la misma o solía variar, qué es lo que le gustaba que le hicieran. De vez en cuando, un cliente se detenía delante de una de ellas y los dos se escurrían discretamente hacia un sórdido edificio cercano. _

_Me quedé largo rato allí, observándolas, tentada de cometer la locura de acercarme y hablarles, a punto de hacerlo en varias ocasiones, hasta que comenzaron a sentirse incómodas por mi presencia y empezaron a increparme para que me largara. Debieron pensar que una mujer allí espiándolas no podía significar nada bueno, tal vez creyeron que les quería hacer la competencia. No se imaginaban de qué retorcida manera eso era verdad._

_Me alejé despacio, aún reacia a abandonar aquel lugar, quizá con la esperanza de verle aparecer por allí si me quedaba el tiempo suficiente. ¿Estaría él ya dentro de aquél edificio en donde había visto desaparecer a varias parejas negociadas? ¿Podría entrar puerta por puerta a buscarle? _

_Pero mis pies ya seguían otro camino y les dejé hacer sin preocuparme de dónde estaba ni de lo que había a mi alrededor, sin poder dejar de pensar en Severus, en el calor de sus labios y sus manos sobre mí, en cómo me habían enloquecido sus caricias, y en las sensaciones que había provocado en mí antes de que descubriera mi mentira. ¿Podría volver a sentirle en mi piel alguna vez? No lo sabía, y pensaba que si le había perdido para siempre, bien podría morirme en ese mismo instante, porque no sería capaz de soportarlo. _

_Cuando se hizo de noche volví a casa, cansada. Subí a mi cuarto y vi que los restos carbonizados de la sábana habían desaparecido. Eenie no entraba en los dormitorios a menos que se lo pidieras, de modo que eso significaba que Severus había vuelto. _

_Salí al pasillo y vi que las manchas de sangre que habían quedado como un rastro a seguir habían desaparecido también, así que me acerqué corriendo a su habitación, pero la encontré cerrada. Empecé a golpear la madera frenéticamente y a rogarle que saliera, pero no contestó ni abrió la puerta, y me puse a hablarle a través de ella, con las palmas pegadas a la madera como intentando traspasarla. Le pedí que me dejara explicarme, dije que había cometido un terrible error y que no volvería a ocurrir nunca más, que no volvería a mentirle ni a ocultarle nada, aseguré que me había comportado como una cría y que había aprendido la lección, y le supliqué que me perdonase, pero que sólo había actuado cegada por la pasión, porque le amaba. _

_No sé en qué momento de mi monólogo empecé a llorar, pero hacia el final debió hacerse difícil entender lo que decía a causa de la respiración entrecortada y el ligero hipo que el llanto me había provocado. Sea como fuere, conseguí que abriera la puerta. Se quedó allí taladrándome con sus pupilas ardientes como brasas, con rostro sombrío y una mano sujetando el canto como si a la mínima inconveniencia por mi parte fuese a cerrarla definitivamente._

_-¿Qué sabrás tú del amor? – Escupió, despectivo._

_Le miré dolida._

_-Lo mismo que tú a mi edad – contesté, casi sin pensarlo. _

_Él amaba a Lily desde que era un niño, ¿cómo podía negar que yo, con mis 18 años, tenía edad más que suficiente para saber lo que era el amor? Apretó un momento los labios, y pasó a lo principal._

_-Me has mentido. ¿Cómo voy a poder confiar en ti después de esto?_

_-No te imaginas cuánto lamento lo que he hecho. Te prometo que no volveré a mentirte jamás, estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, lo que sea, para merecer tu confianza de nuevo. Si deseas que te suplique de rodillas, lo haré, si quieres que haga el juramento inquebrantable, también lo haré, si me pides que beba veritaserum, me beberé una botella entera si es necesario, y si prefieres usar legeremancia conmigo para estar seguro, dejaré que recorras con total libertad hasta el último rincón de mi mente. Pero, por favor, dame una oportunidad para arreglar lo que he estropeado._

_Mientras hablaba me había ido acercando más a él, y ahora le estaba sujetando el cuello de la túnica con manos desesperadas._

_-Sabes que si hubiera sabido que eras virgen jamás te habría tocado._

_-Lo sé – las mejillas me ardían –, por eso te engañé. Te deseaba a cualquier precio, o eso creía yo. Ahora sé que hay un precio que no estoy dispuesta a pagar. No puedo perderte, por favor, Severus…_

_Mis ojos se estaban humedeciendo peligrosamente otra vez, pero no bajé la mirada._

_-¿Dices que estás dispuesta a que entre en tu mente?_

_-Puedes entrar y ver todo lo que quieras en ella. Sin zonas grises, y sabes que nunca he sabido ocultarlas._

_-¿Estás segura de que quieres darme acceso a todo?_

_Asentí, y de inmediato, sin previo aviso, le noté entrando en mis recuerdos y pensamientos. Sentí una ligera presión en mi mente que cedió en cuanto le di acceso libre a todo lo que deseara ver. _

_Me vio, aterrorizada y pegada a la pared, el día en que mi padre mató a mi madre, y cuando me aferré a él, presa de la desesperación, para que las asistentas sociales no se me llevaran. Revivió conmigo mi primer día en Hogwarts, los nervios y la excitación. Mi primer examen de Pociones, mis ansias de hacerlo bien para impresionarle. Cada una de las mentiras que le había contado. El día en que le besé por primera vez. Mis discretas venganzas contra todos los que se atrevían a meterse con él en el colegio. Incluso mi reciente excursión al callejón Knocturn y mis celos irracionales de aquellas mujeres. Vio todo eso y mucho más, y aunque algunas cosas me resultaban dolorosas o embarazosas, no le cerré el paso a ninguna de ellas. Estuvo un buen rato examinándolo todo, rebuscando entre los trozos de mi vida que había allí guardados, hasta que al final noté que se retiraba. Me observó con intensidad unos segundos y sostuve su mirada con firmeza._

_-Me has mentido muchas veces, Julia – dijo._

_Al oír esto cerré los ojos un instante, avergonzada, y asentí con la cabeza._

_-Demasiadas – confirmé, abriéndolos de nuevo –. Pero eso se ha acabado, no volveré a hacerlo nunca más, te lo prometo. _

_Tardó unos segundos en volver a hablar, parecía pensativo._

_-Has sido muy valiente al dejarme hacer esto – afirmó entonces, y su tono de voz era diferente al que había estado usando hasta el momento, mucho menos agresivo._

_Me encogí de hombros. Suponía que la mayoría de gente se sentiría ofendida y humillada si un intruso se metiera en su mente, pero yo no era como la mayoría de gente, ni él era un intruso cualquiera._

_-Ya te lo he dicho, estoy dispuesta a hacer todo cuanto sea necesario para no perderte._

_Asintió distraídamente._

_-Eric no fue nunca tu novio – dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa irónica._

_Me ruboricé levemente. _

_-Lo siento, fue otra mentira – reconocí –. Cuando empiezas contando una te parece tan fácil seguir contándolas que después no sabes cuándo o cómo parar. Pero como ya he dicho, eso se acaba aquí y ahora, y si en algún momento no confías en mí puedes entrar en mi mente de nuevo y comprobar que te he dicho la verdad siempre que quieras._

_-¿Siempre que quiera? – Preguntó con un ligero tono de asombro – ¿Me garantizas el acceso a tu mente para siempre?_

_-Sí – contesté con rotundidad._

_Volvió a asentir lentamente._

_-Has estado en el callejón Knocturn._

_De pronto, mis mejillas ardieron con violencia._

_-Pensé que a lo mejor… te vería allí. Tenía miedo de que no volvieras… – vacilé – y también tenía curiosidad… sentía… celos… – admití, muerta de vergüenza._

_Severus esbozó una minúscula sonrisa._

_-¿Celos? ¿De ellas? – Meneó la cabeza – Julia, eso es absurdo._

_-Ya no sé lo que es absurdo y lo que no, sólo sé que te necesito y que no quiero perderte._

_-Tú no me necesitas – dijo con firmeza._

_Iba a protestar, pero él llevó una mano a mi mejilla, la acarició, y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, deleitándome en el contacto. Permanecimos así unos instantes, durante los cuales me perdí en el roce de sus dedos como si fuera un bálsamo aplicado a una dolorosa herida. Al cabo, él volvió a hablar, y le miré a los ojos de nuevo._

_-Por mi culpa, tu primera vez se ha convertido en una auténtica pesadilla, ¿no? – Me miró con una sincera mezcla de tristeza y remordimientos. _

_Le respondí poniendo mi mano sobre la suya._

_-Eso no me importa – y reuní el valor suficiente para añadir –, ¿podrás perdonarme?_

_Severus no respondió enseguida, pero mantuvo su mano entre mi mejilla y mi palma._

_-Eres una cría irresponsable, tonta y mentirosa – susurró –, y no, todavía no puedo perdonarte, pero puedo empezar a intentarlo. Habrás de tener paciencia._

_Las lágrimas brotaron de golpe como lluvia de verano, y no pude impedirlas, por imprevisibles. Severus me abrazó fuertemente, cerré los ojos de nuevo y me apreté contra su pecho, sintiéndome aliviada por haberme quitado un terrible peso de encima. Cuando me calmé un poco, él me besó en la frente._

_-Ahora necesito saber si podrás perdonarme tú alguna vez – susurró entonces en mi oído, con la voz cargada de emoción –, antes me he portado como un bastardo contigo. No debería haber continuado, no debería haberte hecho daño. No puedo creer lo que te he hecho, es inexcusable, y no entiendo cómo estás aquí pidiéndome perdón, cuando debería ser yo quien lo hiciera._

_-Yo ya te he perdonado, Severus – afirmé, apartándome unos centímetros para enfrentar su rostro –, fue culpa mía, yo…_

_-Eso no justifica mi actuación – me atajó –. Y no podré perdonarme jamás que tu primera vez haya sido un infierno por mi culpa. Así que si lo deseas, me gustaría intentar… compensarte… haciendo las cosas bien en esta ocasión._

_Le miré con ojos desorbitados y el deseo extrañamente encendido de nuevo._

_-Severus… tú… ¿quieres?_

_Su expresión se tornó adusta cuando respondió:_

_-Sólo una vez. Sólo _esta_ vez. Para corregir mi comportamiento anterior, porque me porté como un animal y te hice daño. Nada más. No quiero que te hagas ninguna ilusión más allá de eso. _

_Asentí con la cabeza porque no podía hablar. Severus me cogió de la mano, me llevó despacio a su cama y me tumbó en ella con delicadeza insospechada, me quitó la blusa y el sostén y contempló mis pechos con semblante serio, parecía estar intentando tomar una decisión crucial sobre algún asunto de vida o muerte. Su atención se desvió hacia algún lugar algo más abajo de mi cuerpo cuando su dedo índice empezó a dibujar filigranas sobre mi vientre. Sentí cómo se me ponía la carne de gallina e intenté abrazarle, pero él apartó mis manos suavemente, impidiéndomelo. Con lentitud exasperante, llevó sus labios a mi piel y sentí una ola de calor arrasar todo mi cuerpo, se dedicó a besar con ternura cada milímetro desnudo de mí, mientras sus manos atendían las cambiantes zonas que iban quedando huérfanas de él. Mis manos se rebelaron de nuevo y se aferraron a su cabeza, mezclándose con sus cabellos, tratando de dominar al indómito mientras mi cuerpo se arqueaba por el deseo con cada caricia suya. Pero él no hizo caso de mis gestuales súplicas y sólo obedeció sus propias órdenes, jugando conmigo como el gato con el ratón, sometiendo mis sentidos y mi voluntad. Jugó con todas sus armas: sus cálidos labios, su lengua de fuego, sus dientes, sus manos, sus uñas… dejó por todos lados sus pequeñas marcas del vencedor sobre el vencido, no dejó ni un rincón de mí sin explorar, y cuando se cansó, lamió despacio el borde de piel que limitaba con mi falda, por debajo de mi ombligo, y me arrancó la prenda de un fuerte tirón hacia abajo. Jadeé. Abrió un poco mis piernas y besó la humedad de mi ropa interior, presionando sus labios contra mi sexo. Me mordí el labio inferior y mis dedos se crisparon sobre su cabeza. Severus agarró el elástico con los dientes y lo hizo chasquear suavemente contra mi piel, para acto seguido deslizar la prenda con las manos hacia abajo, deteniéndose en mis tobillos y dejándola sujeta a ellos. Me separó más las piernas acariciando el interior de mis muslos con la calidez de sus palmas, y su boca entreabierta se acercó a mi sexo para comenzar mi lenta tortura. Mis delirantes dedos se enredaron más aún en sus cabellos, como si sólo aferrarlos con fuerza pudiera salvarme del abismo. Jadeaba, balbuceaba incoherencias, mi mente había quedado vacía de todo pensamiento racional, perdida en ese punto entre mis piernas que Severus martirizaba con su lengua y con sus manos. Deseaba sentirle dentro con un ansia desesperada, enloquecedora, pero él no se apiadó de mí, no de inmediato, no hasta que me sentí morir por primera vez aquella dulcísima muerte de fuego._

_Mi cuerpo todavía se convulsionaba espasmódicamente cuando el hombre se puso en pie y empezó a desabrocharse la túnica sin dejar de contemplar mi desnudez rendida ante él. Venció el último botón, pero no se quitó la prenda, sino que se colocó encima de mí, cubriéndonos a ambos con ella, como un ángel oscuro que me envolviera con sus alas. Mis manos ansiosas recorrieron su torso y su abdomen, bajaron a su entrepierna, que se tensaba contra el pantalón, y cuando la acaricié con suavidad con mi palma Severus jadeó junto a mi cuello. Se cambiaron las tornas, ahora era él quien se arqueaba, era él quien perdía el control presa del deseo, y yo quién dominaba la situación con el movimiento de mi mano arriba y abajo por encima de la tela, pero él me la apartó con brusquedad, cogió mis muñecas, las sujetó con una sola mano contra la cama por encima de mi cabeza, y retomó las riendas con determinación. Con la mano libre se desabrochó el pantalón, lo deslizó por sus piernas abajo, y después hizo lo mismo con sus bóxers, dejando al descubierto su miembro, que se erguía palpitante y orgulloso, me abrí aún más para él, anhelante, murmurando súplicas apasionadas para que me poseyera de una vez, incapaz de soportar aquel suplicio por más tiempo, pero él ignoró mis ruegos despiadadamente y empezó a alternar besos, caricias y suaves mordiscos por la parte de mi cuerpo que quedaba a su alcance, sin dejar de sujetar con firmeza mis muñecas, mientras frotaba su miembro contra mis muslos y con la mano libre pellizcaba mis pezones con suavidad, imponiéndome su ritmo lento, enloquecedoramente lento. Yo temblaba como una hoja agitada por el viento, ardiendo de deseo. Volví a suplicarle que me tomara, pero Severus sonrió socarronamente, se inclinó sobre mi pecho derecho y tomó el pezón entre sus dientes ejerciendo una ligera presión con ellos, mientras su lengua acariciaba la carne dentro de su boca. Sentí una descarga eléctrica azotando cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, y me removí debajo de él, buscando el roce de su sexo y el mío, impaciente, pero él siguió evitándolo con obstinación. Chupó el pezón con sus labios un momento antes de liberarlo por fin para subir hasta mi cuello y lamerlo con cruel parsimonia, mientras yo seguía contorsionándome, desesperada. De pronto noté sus dientes clavándose despacio en mi carne, y justo cuando empezaba a sentir un leve dolor en la base del cuello, donde él estaba mordiendo, Severus empezó a entrar dentro de mí, con el mismo ritmo lento y delirante que mantenía todo el tiempo. Apreté los dientes y cerré los ojos, atrapada entre el dolor y el placer, pero Severus comenzó a moverse despacio en mi interior y pronto el primero desapareció y sólo quedó el segundo, intenso, arrollador, desbocado. Mis pensamientos perdieron de nuevo toda coherencia y dejé de ser una persona para convertirme sólo en un cuerpo sin mente, no un ser pensante, sólo piel, nervios y unos labios jadeantes. Sólo conservaba la capacidad de sentir placer, y no podía hablar si no era para suplicar más. Morí de nuevo al cabo de mucho rato, y él se derramó dentro de mí justo después. _

_Mi adorado asesino se derrumbó sobre mi cuerpo y liberó mis muñecas, pero no pude mover los brazos, no pude mover un solo músculo. Estaba saciada, exhausta y feliz, y hubiera podido morir de verdad en ese mismo instante y no me hubiera importado lo más mínimo. _

_Al cabo de un rato, Severus alzó la cabeza y susurró en mi oído: _

_-Apuesto a que ahora no te molesta tanto la experiencia adquirida en el callejón Knocturn._

_-No me hables de esas mujeres _–_ rogué en un jadeo –, no quiero pensar en ello._

_-¿Todavía estás con eso? – Murmuró, divertido, tumbándose en la cama a mi lado – Es una tontería que tengas celos de ellas._

_Bajé mis brazos al fin y me giré hacia el hombre para abrazarme a él como si me fuera la vida en ello. _

_-Tengo celos de todas las mujeres que te han tenido alguna vez – susurré. _

_Volví a llorar estúpidamente, pero en silencio, para que no lo notara. Aún así, él se dio cuenta y me miró sorprendido. Me sonrió con una ternura insospechada en él, y secó mis lágrimas con sus besos. Me dormí entre sus brazos y pasamos así toda la noche._

Carraspeo, notando seca la garganta.

-Creo que he sido demasiado explícita, supongo que no podrán publicar esto…

Me había perdido totalmente en los recuerdos y no me había acordado siquiera de a quién le estaba explicando mi historia ni por qué.

Luna Lovegood, no obstante, no parece molesta, al contrario. Tiene las mejillas encendidas y se está abanicando la cara con la mano, pero sus ojos, por primera vez en todo mi relato, parecen prestar atención exclusiva a lo que estoy diciendo.

-Puede estar tranquila – dice ella, todavía dándose aire –, publicaremos todo lo que usted nos diga, pondremos una advertencia al inicio del reportaje y ya está. Como le he dicho antes, nuestra revista se precia de no admitir la censura de ningún tipo.

-¿No me estaré extendiendo demasiado? He hablado tanto, y me queda todavía tanto por contar que no creo que pueda caber todo en el reportaje…

-Hace ya rato que he decidido que lo publicaremos por entregas – contesta con una sonrisa cómplice –, no querría dejar fuera ningún detalle de esta historia, así que puede explicar todo lo que desee.

Sonrío en respuesta, realmente su sonrisa es muy contagiosa.

-Bien, pues continuaré diciendo que a la mañana siguiente desperté temprano, mucho antes que él, y me dediqué a contemplar extasiada su cuerpo desnudo. Nunca había deseado nada tanto como deseaba lamer hasta el último rincón de su piel en esos momentos, pero sabía que eso sería un error, y me limité a observarle sin tocarle siquiera.

_Recordé lo extraña que había sida la jornada anterior, por un lado, había empezado siendo el segundo peor día de mi vida, justo después de aquel otro en que mi madre murió a manos de mi padre; por otro, acabó siendo el día más maravillosamente glorioso de toda mi miserable existencia hasta el momento. Y después de tocar el cielo ahora tendría que volver a la tierra. "Sólo una vez. Sólo _esta_ vez", había dicho. Eso quería decir que ahora comenzaría mi sufrimiento. Se alejaría de mí de nuevo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo._

_Observé cómo dormía, el pálido pecho de Severus se agitaba suavemente al ritmo regular de su respiración, toda su piel era un mapa de carreteras surcado por sus incontables cicatrices. _

_Miré mi propio cuerpo, también tenía algunas, por cortesía de mi amantísimo padre, pero ni por asomo tantas como él. Aunque lo que más me interesaba de mi piel en esos momentos eran las pequeñas marcas que Severus había dejado sobre ella la noche anterior con sus dientes y sus uñas. Me acaricié con un dedo todas las que vi, me señalaban como su propiedad. Oh, sí, desde luego era suya, incluso aunque él no quisiera, y no necesitaba ninguna marca para saberlo._

_Yo también había dejado unas pequeñas marcas en su espalda la primera vez, aunque no podía verlas porque él reposaba boca arriba, pero sabía que no eran muchas, ni muy profundas. De repente deseé haber dejado mi huella en él, por un instante, me asaltó el sádico capricho de marcarle con una señal indeleble de mi presencia en su cuerpo, pero me contuve. Ya tenía demasiadas cicatrices, demasiadas señales de su pasado, yo sólo quería ser su futuro. Me propuse serlo, pero no con la férrea e inconsciente determinación con que me había prometido que me acostaría con él, sino de manera más madura, más razonable, para evitar que me llevase a la ruina, como había estado a punto de ocurrir el día anterior. No volvería a mentirle, eso lo tenía claro, y tampoco perseguiría mi objetivo "a cualquier precio", había aprendido bien la lección._

_Le aparté un mechón de la cara con suma delicadeza para ver bien sus facciones relajadas, pero a pesar de todo mi cuidado, el hombre despertó bajo mi roce._

_-Buenos días, Severus – susurré –. Siento mucho haberte despertado._

_Parpadeó un par o tres de veces._

_-Buenos días, Julia._

_Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos en silencio, no sabría decir por cuánto tiempo. Podría haberme pasado la vida ahí tumbada a su lado, mirándole._

_-¿Puedo besarte? – Pregunté, al cabo de una eternidad._

_Severus rió divertido._

_-Merlín, jamás me habían preguntado algo así._

_-¿Puedo hacerlo?_

_-No, no puedes._

_-¿Ves? Por eso no te lo habían preguntado nunca._

_Sonrió suavemente._

_-Déjame besarte, por favor – insistí._

_-No puedo. Si lo hiciera, sentaría un precedente, y siempre que dijera "no" querrías convertirlo en un "sí", ¿comprendes?_

_-Pero es que realmente deseo besarte. Lo deseo mucho._

_-Razón de más – repuso con terquedad, sin perder la sonrisa._

_-Un beso pequeño, un simple roce de labios, sólo eso._

_Me acarició la cara con la palma de su mano y susurró un sencillo "no". Suspiré. Puse mi mano sobre su pecho y lo acaricié suavemente con las yemas de mis dedos. Volví a mirarle a los ojos._

_-Gracias._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por darme una segunda oportunidad._

_Su rostro se ensombreció ligeramente, pero no dijo nada._

_-¿Puedo besarte en el pecho?_

_Ante mi insistencia, volvió a sonreír sin poder evitarlo._

_-No, tampoco puedes._

_-¿En tu hombro?_

_Negó con la cabeza._

_-¿En tu mejilla?_

_Se lo pensó un segundo._

_-Sí, en la mejilla sí._

_Sonreí feliz. Le di un suave beso en la mejilla, rozando la comisura de sus labios._

_-Casi has hecho trampa._

_-Casi – dije, traviesa._

_Enredó su mano en mi cabello._

_-¿Podré quedarme aquí contigo en vacaciones?_

_-Sí._

_-¿En todas las vacaciones? ¿En Navidad también?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Vendrás a verme a la tienda? ¿A mi... nuestra casa de Hogsmeade?_

_-¿Nuestra casa?_

_-Es tan mía como tuya. Todo lo mío es tuyo._

_Me miró unos instantes con el ceño levemente fruncido._

_-No sé si iré a verte. ¿Crees que debería?_

_Asentí con la cabeza vehementemente, como una niña pequeña, y logré hacerle sonreír de nuevo. Adoraba hacerle sonreír._

_-Entonces tal vez lo haga._

_-Puedes venir a verme los fines de semana. Puedes quedarte siempre que quieras, tu habitación estará siempre dispuesta para ti._

_-Mi habitación… – se mostró pensativo – ya tengo una habitación en las mazmorras de Hogwarts._

_-Las mazmorras son húmedas y frías, van fatal para los huesos._

_Su sonrisa se ensanchó y una ceja se disparó hacia arriba en su frente._

_-Ah, ¿sí?_

_-Tu cama es individual, por si no te fijaste cuando te la enseñé. La mía es de matrimonio, por si no duermo sola… – comenté con picardía._

_-Cuando no vayas a dormir sola avísame para que no vaya a visitarte, no querría resultar una molestia – replicó, mordaz._

_-Cuando vengas a visitarme no será ninguna molestia si acabo no durmiendo sola – rebatí._

_Rió brevemente._

_-Es peligroso que sigamos por este camino. Mejor me voy vistiendo._

_-¿Tan pronto? – Pregunté con un mohín – El Ministerio ha decretado que hoy no se puede salir de la cama antes de las doce del mediodía, está prohibido, ¿no te has enterado?_

_Hizo una mueca burlona._

_-Me arriesgaré a que me detengan – dijo, y se levantó de la cama._

_Decidí aprovechar bien esos últimos segundos, contemplé sus piernas, sus nalgas, su espalda, ahí estaban mis uñas, el rastro de mis uñas, unas diminutas marcas apenas visibles. Me levanté mientras se ponía los bóxers y acaricié su espalda, ancha, fuerte y deliciosa. Las cicatrices que había allí eran diferentes, él me lo había explicado una vez._

_-¿Puedo besar tu espalda? – Pregunté._

_-¿Besar mi espalda? – Se quedó inmóvil a medio abotonarse el pantalón – No sé si puedes hacerlo…_

_Rocé su piel suavemente con la yema de mis dedos._

_-Un beso etéreo como el aleteo de una mariposa – dije –, justo aquí – señalé un punto entre sus omoplatos, entre los dos grupos de marcas de mis uñas._

_-Puedes hacerlo, creo – dijo con voz insegura._

_Le sujeté suavemente los brazos, respiré un instante junto a su piel y besé con infinita delicadeza el punto que había indicado. Severus se estremeció y cerré los ojos, complacida._

_-No ha sido tan etéreo como habías dicho – protestó –, lo he notado en todo el cuerpo. No debería haberte dejado hacerlo._

_-No ha sido culpa mía – me defendí –, si lo has notado tanto es porque necesitas más besos y no me permites dártelos._

_Severus se giró hacia mí con expresión seria, pero guardó silencio. Cogió su túnica, se la puso, y salió de la habitación. Suspiré. Se acabó, la maravillosamente gloriosa noche acababa de terminar. Ahora no volvería a ser mío hasta quién sabía cuándo. Si es que alguna vez volvía a serlo._


	32. 32 La inauguración

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, seika, GemitaZeros, AnHi, Alehp y ES por sus comentarios.

Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 32 – La inauguración**

_El nuevo día había empezado, y ahora Severus volvería a rehuirme de nuevo. Sin embargo, el tener conciencia de esto no impedía que albergara ciertas esperanzas y tuviera alguna que otra estrategia preparada._

_Puse en marcha la primera esa misma noche. Me quedé despierta hasta avanzada la madrugada y, cuando me pareció lo suficientemente tarde, me levanté de la cama y fui al pasillo. Entré en la habitación de Severus sin hacer ruido, para no despertar al hombre que dormía plácidamente, o eso creía yo. Me acerqué a él, pero justo cuando llegué al borde de su cama, se giró y me miró a través de la penumbra._

_-Sabía que intentarías algo así – dijo en tono burlón, incorporándose._

_No me lo podía creer._

_-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Has estado despierto todas estas horas sólo para ver si me pillabas entrando a hurtadillas en tu habitación?_

_-No tenía sueño – mintió vilmente –, ¿y tú? ¿Has estado despierta todas estas horas sólo para entrar a hurtadillas en ella?_

_-El posible premio bien merecía la pena el riesgo – contesté, ladina._

_Aún en la oscuridad de la estancia pude percibir la sonrisa socarrona en sus labios._

_-Pues lamento informarte de que no te ha funcionado._

_-¿Puedo acostarme a tu lado? – Pregunté entonces._

_-No, no puedes._

_-Por favor, sólo quiero acostarme junto a ti, nada más, te lo prometo._

_-No._

_-Ni siquiera te tocaré, será como cuando me colaba en tu cama de pequeña, me acurrucaba a tu espalda sin siquiera rozarte y tú ni te enterabas hasta que te despertabas por la mañana._

_-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ya no eres tan pequeña y la cama no es muy grande, si te acurrucas a mi espalda será difícil que no llegues a tocarme._

_-No te molestaré._

_-Me temo que la respuesta sigue siendo no._

_-Eres un tirano._

_-Gracias. Ahora vuelve a tu habitación._

_Obedecí, pero cuando estaba en el umbral me giré y dije maliciosamente:_

_-No puedes quedarte despierto cada noche, ¿sabes?_

_-Tú tampoco – replicó._

_Al oír esto salí mascullando entre dientes. _

_Durante una semana no volví a intentarlo, sin embargo, transcurrido ese tiempo volví a deslizarme en silencio en su habitación. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Severus parecía profundamente dormido. Me subí a la cama y me acurruqué junto a él como pude, pero sin llegar a tocarle. Sí, al final el vigilante había bajado la guardia, así que me dormí a su lado con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro._

_Por la mañana me despertó sacudiéndome del brazo, igual que hacía cuando era niña. Parpadeé en su dirección varias veces y sonreí satisfecha._

_-Te advertí de que no podrías quedarte despierto cada noche – le recordé._

_-Te crees muy lista, ¿verdad? – Contestó con una sonrisa __malévola__._

_Y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar empezó a hacerme cosquillas por todo el cuerpo para que saliera de su cama, pero yo me resistía a irme con todas mis fuerzas, y nuestra lucha se prolongó por varios minutos. Me dolía todo el cuerpo de tanto reír, pero aún así no consiguió moverme de allí, y él empezó a mostrarse agotado por el esfuerzo. Al final se detuvo, apoyando las manos en el colchón a cada lado de mi cabeza, con los brazos estirados y resoplando de cansancio._

_-Eres terca como una mula – dijo sin aliento._

_Pequeñas gotas de sudor, mezcla del calor veraniego y la reciente batalla campal, surcaban su rostro y su cuello, y seguían su recorrido hacia abajo por su pecho, hasta perderse de vista bajo su pijama entreabierto. Era una visión magnífica que me dejó fascinada durante varios segundos, mientras ambos recuperábamos el ritmo normal de nuestras respiraciones. Me incorporé un poco, apoyándome en la cama sobre los codos, para quedar más cerca de él._

_-No tanto como tú – contesté, y no me refería precisamente a la guerra de cosquillas que yo acababa de ganar al no haberle permitido que me echase de su cama._

_Nos quedamos un rato en esa postura, observándonos en un silencio cargado de emociones. Deseaba tanto besarle que todo mi cuerpo parecía reclamármelo a gritos, pero ni siquiera me atreví a preguntarle si podía hacerlo por no romper el hechizo. Además, ya conocía la respuesta. _

_Hubo un momento en que noté que él se inclinaba levemente hacia mí, quizá tentado a ofrecer lo que yo no me había atrevido a pedir, pero cambió de idea, se detuvo a medio camino y después se incorporó del todo para quedar sentado en la cama sobre sus propios talones._

_-Podría echarle un encantamiento a la puerta para que no te pudieras escabullir aquí de noche – dijo –, pero en vez de eso te pido que no vuelvas a hacerlo, y voy a confiar en ti, en que respetes mi decisión._

"_¡Mierda!", pensé, "me acaba de pillar bien", y era cierto: si me prohibía entrar, yo siempre podía intentar saltarme esa prohibición; pero si me lo pedía y confiaba en mí, tendría que dejar de escabullirme en su cuarto forzosamente, sino sería traicionar su confianza de nuevo, y sabía que eso no podía hacerlo de ninguna manera. _

_Al comprobar mi estupefacción por saberme derrotada, sonrió con malicia y se levantó de la cama, dejándome allí, totalmente contrariada._

_-No es justo – murmuré, abatida._

_Pero él sólo siguió sonriendo y empezó a quitarse el pijama para luego vestirse sin hacer ningún caso de mi frustrada protesta._

_No conseguí ningún avance más en todas las vacaciones, y tampoco intenté volver a colarme en su cama, pero al menos Severus se mostraba de bastante buen humor. Estaba segura de que a pesar de su constante rechazo, el saber que estaba enamorada de él le había alimentado su ego al muy canalla. Y se paseaba casi todo el tiempo con aires de suficiencia y una sonrisa ladina en los labios. Se le veía tan satisfecho de sí mismo que me sorprendía que no se pusiera a canturrear en cualquier momento._

_Pero a mí no me molestaba en absoluto la burla implícita en su alegre comportamiento, por el contrario, me encantaba verle tan despreocupado y tranquilo. Estaba tan distendido, que durante los últimos días incluso se ofreció a ayudarme a elaborar pociones para vender en mi tienda, cosa que me sorprendió muchísimo, teniendo en cuenta que él se oponía a que trabajase allí. _

_-¿Seguro que no quieres estropearme las pociones para que pierda a todos los posibles clientes y así verme obligada a cambiar de trabajo? – Pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos._

_-¡Merlín! Eres aún más retorcida que yo… aunque pensándolo bien, esa ha sido una buena idea…_

_Le tiré un trapo a la cara y rió suavemente. Sin embargo, y aunque ya tenía muchas pociones hechas, pensé que cuántas más tuviera preparadas para la venta, mejor, así que acepté su ofrecimiento. _

_Todavía tenía que hacer también los filtros de amor que iba a regalar durante la inauguración, pero no le pedí a Severus que me ayudara con ellos porque sabía que los odiaba. Cuando él ya se hubiera marchado a Hogwarts aún me quedarían unos pocos días para hacerlos, y preferí esperar hasta entonces. _

_La última noche antes de su partida volví a pedirle que viniera a menudo a visitarme, pero él no se comprometió a nada porque disfrutaba haciéndome sufrir._

_-Al menos vendrás a la inauguración, ¿verdad? – Pregunté._

_-¿Con toda la gente que habrá? – Chasqueó la lengua – No sé… no creo que vaya._

_-Te encanta torturarme, ¿a que sí?_

_-Tengo que reconocer que es bastante divertido, sí – contestó, sonriendo de medio lado._

_-Eres un sinvergüenza._

_-Y tú una listilla._

_Le observé mientras preparaba su equipaje._

_-¿Sabes que estás en deuda conmigo? – Solté de improviso._

_Me miró con los ojos como platos._

_-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y cómo es eso?_

_-Todo este buen humor que gastas últimamente es gracias a mí – afirmé con rotundidad._

_Compuso una sonrisa socarrona._

_-¿Tú crees?_

_-No lo creo, lo sé – aseguré –. Así que, como estás en deuda conmigo tienes que venir a verme a menudo._

_-¿Mmmmmmm?_

_-Voy a estar muy sola en Hogsmeade, y te voy a echar mucho de menos, lo sabes._

_Siguió haciendo su equipaje sin perder su sonrisa burlona, pero no dijo nada._

_-¡Brrrr! ¡Qué difícil eres! – Protesté, y su sonrisa se ensanchó._

_Yo estaba tan nerviosa como demostraba. No sabía cuándo volvería a verle de nuevo, me preocupaba que se olvidara de mí y no viniese a visitarme, o lo hiciera muy de vez en cuando, y él no quería darme ninguna pista sobre sus intenciones. Al día siguiente bajé con él al salón para decirle adiós._

_-¿Puedo darte un beso de despedida?_

_Sonrió._

_-No._

_-Oh, vamos, ¡ni siquiera me has dicho si irás a visitarme algún día! Me merezco un beso por la paciencia de aguantarte._

_Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente._

_-Ahí tienes tu beso de despedida – dijo._

_-Ah, pero este no sirve – repliqué._

_Me miró con el ceño fruncido._

_-¿Y eso por qué?_

_-Porque eres tú el que se va, el beso tengo que dártelo yo, no al revés._

_Sus ojos negros brillaron divertidos. Giró un poco la cara, ofreciéndome su mejilla, la besé suavemente y, antes de que volviera a girarse, le susurré al oído:_

_-Podría ofrecerte tanto si tú quisieras aceptarlo… te lo daría todo._

_Me miró con seriedad._

_-Eso es lo malo, Julia._

_Me acarició el cabello brevemente y se giró para marcharse._

_Ese día y el siguiente los pasé metida en el estudio de pociones elaborando filtros amorosos e intentando no pensar en él, y el martes por la noche, Eenie y yo partimos hacia Hogsmeade, porque Severus se había mostrado de acuerdo en que la elfina viniese conmigo, así no estaríamos tan solas, ni ella ni yo._

_El miércoles por la mañana desperté muy temprano y presa de los nervios. No sabía cómo iría la inauguración, tenía miedo de que fuera un fracaso y no se presentara nadie. A primera hora abrí la puerta del local y me situé detrás del mostrador a esperar. A los cinco minutos llamé a Eenie para que me hiciera compañía, porque sino acabaría quedándome sin uñas de tanto morderlas._

_Salí a la calle para mirar la entrada. Sí, allí estaba el cartel anunciando el día de la inauguración y la plaquita metálica con el horario de atención al público, todo correcto. "Cálmate", pensé, "no te pongas histérica, todavía es muy temprano", volví a entrar y me senté de nuevo tras el mostrador con las manos sobre el regazo._

_No mucho más tarde entró el primer cliente, un anciano de ojos vivarachos de un color azul claro que me parecía haber visto en alguna otra parte, a pesar de que no le conocía de nada. Nos saludamos brevemente y el hombre dijo:_

_-Creo que vamos a ser vecinos – le miré algo desconcertada, y el hombre aclaró –. Soy Aberforth, el dueño de Cabeza de puerco._

_Conocía la taberna, por supuesto, estaba en la misma calle que mi tienda, sólo que a varias manzanas de distancia, pero yo no había entrado en ella más que una vez, cuando quedé allí con Severus para enseñarle en qué había decidido emplear mi futuro._

_-Encantada de conocerle, Aberforth, yo soy Julia. Me alegro de que seamos vecinos._

_-Creo que vendré a menudo a comprarle pociones, cada vez las necesito con más frecuencia para mis pobres huesos – dijo sonriente –, me temo que ya no tengo 20 años._

_-Puede venir siempre que quiera – aseguré, y le ofrecí una copa de champán élfico que había encargado para servir a los clientes ese día._

_Poco a poco fue entrando más gente. A las once y media llegó Calvin con su novia, me la presentó y empezaron a rondar por la tienda, charlando con algunas personas a las que conocían del colegio, y sobre las doce, el local ya estaba abarrotado. Eenie iba como loca trayéndome los viales de filtro amoroso para regalar a los clientes. Hubiera preferido que ella no anduviera por allí cuando llegara la gente, pero hubo un momento en que me vi desbordada y tuve que pedirle ayuda._

_Los Weasley al completo, con la excepción de Bill, que seguía en Egipto, se presentaron un poco antes de las doce, acompañados de Tonks y sus padres, y sobre las doce y cuarto llegaron todos los profesores de Hogwarts, precedidos de Albus Dumbledore. Busqué ansiosa entre ellos, pero Severus no les acompañaba._

_El director se acercó a mí y me felicitó por la decoración de la tienda. Le entregué un vial a cada profesor y después fui a hablar con Molly Weasley. Como les había prometido que les regalaría una poción a cada uno, le pregunté en voz baja si ya habían decidido cual querían, me dijo que sí, me apunté los nombres en un trozo de pergamino y fui a buscar los frascos correspondientes. _

_-Señora Weasley – susurré mientras le entregaba a la mujer los frascos para que los guardara –, le aseguro que usted y su familia siempre tendrán un buen descuento en mi tienda._

_En ese preciso momento, detecté por el rabillo del ojo una figura oscura que entraba por la puerta, y no pude reprimir una sonrisa, que por suerte la mujer debió atribuir a lo que le acababa de decir._

_Cuando me dispuse a acercarme a Severus para darle la bienvenida, conteniendo mis ganas de saltar de alegría, vi que Ginny estaba hablando con nuestra elfina doméstica, cosa que me inquietó un poco, ya que no me había acordado de instruir a Eenie sobre lo que podía y lo que no podía decirle a nadie, y me dije que después de recibirle a él iría a hablar con ella._

_-Buenos días, profesor Snape – dije cuando llegué a la altura del hombre, que se había quedado al lado de la puerta, con el ceño fruncido y mirada hostil –. Me alegro de que haya podido venir a visitar mi humilde tienda. Espero que encuentre en ella algo de su interés._

_Su rostro se mostraba completamente inexpresivo, y sólo hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo. Le ofrecí uno de los viales._

_-Tenga, profesor, su filtro amoroso de regalo – dije en un tono de voz bastante elevado, Severus me miró con ojos asesinos –, utilícelo bien, ¿ya ha pensado a quién se lo va a dar?_

_Gruñó, evidentemente molesto por mi atrevimiento._

_-No acepto ninguna poción que no haya elaborado yo mismo – rezongó, rechazando el vial –, mi único posible interés en esta tienda son los ingredientes que pueda suministrarme._

_-Su único interés, ¿eh? – Dije._

_-Espero que sea capaz de proveer hasta los ingredientes más difíciles de conseguir – prosiguió, aparentando una total indiferencia._

_-Le aseguro que haré lo posible por satisfacer todas sus necesidades, profesor – repuse mirándole a los ojos con una enorme e inocente sonrisa, y me di la vuelta para ofrecer su vial a otro de los visitantes._

_Al girarme, vi a Tonks con cara de estupefacción; a Calvin, que me lanzó una significativa mirada; y a Dumbledore, que tenía un brillo divertido en los ojos. Me acerqué al anciano y metí la mano en mi bolsillo._

_-Tengo algo para usted, señor – dije._

_Me miró arqueando las cejas._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Así es – contesté, y saqué la mano sosteniendo en ella una pequeña bolsita transparente._

_-¡Oh, cielos! ¡Grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott! ¡Qué maravilla! ¿A qué se debe este regalo?_

_-Es sólo una muestra de agradecimiento por su apoyo a la hora de abrir la tienda – contesté sonriente, mientras el viejo goloso abría inmediatamente la bolsita para extraer una de las grageas._

_-Mmmmm… sabor de madera, podría haber sido peor – dijo con enorme satisfacción tras saborearlo unos segundos._

_Me alejé de él y me dirigí hacia Ginny, pero antes de alcanzarla ya tenía a Tonks colgada de mi brazo._

_-Eres mi ídolo, ¿lo sabías? – Susurró –. ¡Ofrecerle un filtro amoroso al murciélago de las mazmorras delante de todos! ¡Ha sido increíble! La cara que ha puesto la recordaré toda la vida._

_No pude impedir que mis labios se curvaran en una pequeña sonrisa, aún así la reprendí._

_-No le llames así, Tonks._

_La chica suspiró, se quejó de que no le permitiera criticarle ni siquiera ahora que ya no íbamos al colegio y se fue a hablar con Charlie. Finalmente llegué hasta donde estaba Ginny Weasley, que parecía entusiasmada en su charla con Eenie._

_-Nunca había visto a una elfina doméstica, es muy divertida. En casa no podemos permitirnos tener una – dijo._

_-Oh, bueno, no vayas a pensar que yo sea rica, tampoco, si la tengo es por… herencia familiar – improvisé. _

_-Me ha dicho que antes servía a otra familia y siempre tenía miedo de romper las cosas por si la castigaban, porque eran muy crueles con ella, pero que ahora estaba muy contenta con sus nuevos amos... ¿por qué habla como si tuviera más de uno?_

_Fruncí el ceño levemente._

_-Se refiere a mi tío y a mí – la elfina me miró con ojos desorbitados, empezó a negar con la cabeza y estaba a punto de hablar, pero la interrumpí antes de que metiera la pata –. Eenie, necesito que vayas al estudio urgentemente a contar los viales de filtro amoroso que quedan._

_La elfina se fue de inmediato y detrás de mí apareció Molly Weasley de nuevo, que pareció haber escuchado nuestra conversación._

_-Ya que hablas de tu tío… ¿no ha podido venir a la inauguración tampoco, querida? – Preguntó._

_-Eh… no, me temo que no. Pero me dijo que sobre todo no me olvidara de agradecerles lo bien que me han cuidado todos estos años cuando he ido a La Madriguera._

_La mujer sonrió complacida._

_-No ha sido nada, cielo._

_Ginny tomó la palabra de nuevo._

_-¿Por qué has llamado a la tienda "Los dos príncipes"?_

_La señora Weasley me miró, interesada._

_-Sí, querida, yo también me lo estaba preguntando._

_-Oh, es… por un cuento que leí de niña – bueno, esto era sólo mentira por parte de uno de los príncipes, pero no por la del otro. _

_Ginny entonces me pidió que se lo explicara y me vi en un pequeño aprieto, así que tuve que improvisar. Me tomé unos segundos para pensar, y dije:_

_-Está bien, te contaré la historia de los dos príncipes._

_Carraspeé, tomé aire, y empecé a contar una historia que fui inventando sobre la marcha:_

Había una vez dos hermanos, uno siempre estaba feliz y el otro siempre triste. Su padre, el rey, se desvivía por contentar a su amargado hijo y le ofrecía todo lo que él le pidiera y más_ –_ _poco a poco, las conversaciones de los clientes se fueron apagando y mi voz se convirtió en el único sonido que se escuchaba entre las paredes de la tienda; tragué saliva, me aclaré la garganta de nuevo, y continué, nerviosa por ser súbitamente el centro de atención_ –. El monarca ordenó que se trajeran los objetos más hermosos de los países más exóticos y lejanos para obsequiárselos a su hijo; invitó a las bailarinas más bellas y gráciles para que bailasen en exclusiva para él; e hizo venir a los mejores artistas del mundo entero para que desplegasen su maravilloso talento ante el muchacho, pero nada de todo esto parecía satisfacerle.

Su padre le regaló todo cuanto poseía, pero el muchacho se mantenía taciturno y malcarado, así que el monarca decidió despojar a su otro hijo de todas sus posesiones para entregárselas también a él, pensando que quizá fuera la envidia la que no dejaba ser feliz al triste príncipe, pero esto tampoco logró cambiar su estado de ánimo.

El rey, desesperado, le preguntó qué podía hacer por él para que fuera feliz, ofreciéndose a hacer cuanto estuviera en su mano, a lo que el joven respondió: "Quiero que le arrebates a mi hermano su eterno e insoportable buen humor".

Su padre se quedó asombrado ante la terrible petición. Ya le había quitado a su hijo todo lo que le pertenecía por derecho, y aún así el chico no había perdido la sonrisa, seguro de que eso iba ayudar a su hermano a ser feliz. Pero ahora tenía que arrancarle también lo último que le quedaba, su alegría innata, y aunque le dolía enormemente tener que hacerlo, se propuso cumplir la voluntad de su melancólico vástago. Hizo que un verdugo le robase la alegría a su hijo a base de veinte azotes con un látigo de púas; después de la tortura, le expulsó del castillo para que tuviera que dormir a la intemperie, y además prohibió que cualquiera de sus súbditos le diera alimentos o abrigo, pero ni siquiera todo esto logró contentar al príncipe triste.

"Hijo mío, hijo querido", lloró el rey entonces, "Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer para hacerte feliz?". El príncipe le miró con ojos lúgubres. "Quiero que mates a mi hermano delante de mí", dijo con ruindad "y después quiero que tú también te mates en mi presencia, esa es la única manera de hacerme realmente feliz".

El rey suspiró, lleno de angustia, y ordenó que volvieran a traer a su maltratado hijo. Al principio le costó reconocerle, cuando los guardias se presentaron ante él con un joven demacrado y esquelético que poco tenía que ver con aquél lozano muchacho que en otros tiempos siempre había sido completamente feliz, pero cuando comprobó que ese saco de huesos era en verdad su hijo, el rey se llevó las manos a los ojos, deseando arrancárselos en su infinita tristeza. Sin embargo, no olvidó el motivo por el que le había hecho traer. Con lágrimas en los ojos, el monarca extrajo un puñal que guardaba siempre en su cinturón, y lo clavó hasta la empuñadura en el corazón del que había sido una vez el príncipe feliz, quien cayó desplomado a sus pies.

Después se giró hacia su otro hijo y le imploró: "Al menos, hijo mío, hijo querido, hazme el favor de sonreír una vez para que pueda verte hacerlo antes de que haya de partir de este mundo para siempre". El príncipe triste, que nunca, jamás, en toda su vida había sonreído, se lo pensó un momento y después inició una pequeña, insegura y mezquina sonrisa, que era más una torpe mueca que una verdadera expresión de alegría. Sin embargo, al verla, el rey volvió a suspirar y se clavó el puñal, todavía manchado con la sangre de su otro hijo, en su propio corazón.

Cuando el príncipe triste vio los dos cadáveres enfrente suyo se agachó junto a ellos, arrancó la corona de la cabeza del rey y la colocó sobre la suya.

"Ahora," murmuró para sí, "yo soy el rey. El rey más triste que haya existido jamás".

Fin

_Cuando acabé de hablar, todo el mundo guardó silencio durante casi un minuto, con lo que me puse bastante nerviosa, porque no tenía ni idea de qué les había parecido la historia que me había sacado de la manga, y temía que hubiera sido un fracaso, que descubrieran que me la acababa de inventar, y todos empezasen a gritar y a llamarme mentirosa. De pronto, alguien al que no conocía dijo:_

_-Qué cuento más extraño, nunca lo había oído._

_Tragué saliva. Alguien más habló, fue el señor Weasley:_

_-Es un poco cruel, ¿no? Ese príncipe tan despiadado da escalofríos._

_Su mujer le contradijo, secándose una lágrima de la comisura del ojo con el dedo anular:_

_-No, Arthur, yo creo que más bien es un poco triste. Es conmovedor el amor de ese padre, que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su amado hijo._

_Andrómeda Tonks estuvo de acuerdo._

_-Sí, yo también creo que es un cuento muy triste._

_-Pues a mí me ha gustado mucho – dijo Ginny._

_Tras este comentario, todos empezaron a hablar a la vez y a dar su opinión sobre el extraño y desconocido cuento que les había explicado. Suspiré con alivio al ver que nadie me miraba con desconfianza, y sobre todo al comprobar que, por fin, todo el mundo había dejado de estar pendiente de mí._


	33. 33 La cuentista

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, seika, GemitaZeros, AnHi, Alehp y ES por sus comentarios.

Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 33 – La cuentista**

_Cuando todo el mundo volvió a lo suyo, continué sirviendo copas de champán élfico entre los presentes. Tonks se me colgó del brazo de nuevo y me preguntó de dónde había salido el cuento, y se me ocurrió decirle que solía explicármelo mi tío cuando era pequeña._

_-Me gusta mucho el nombre que has escogido para la tienda – dijo entonces. _

_Y acto seguido, la chica me empezó a hablar de sus proyectos, me dijo que en unos días empezaba el cursillo de auror y que estaba muy emocionada por ello, me prometió que me enviaría muchas lechuzas para explicarme cómo le iba, y yo le prometí responderle a absolutamente todas. Entonces una vecina del pueblo vino a hablar conmigo para interesarse por una poción matahambres para adelgazar, y Tonks me dejó para que la atendiera tranquilamente. _

_Cuando la mujer se dio por satisfecha con mis explicaciones, me compró un frasco de la poción por la que me había preguntado. Esa fue mi primera venta. Me di la vuelta para dirigirme al mostrador a guardar el dinero y me encontré de cara con Severus, que exhibía una sonrisa socarrona y tenía las manos recogidas en la espalda._

_-¿Tu primera venta?_

_Asentí, sonriente. Severus miró a su alrededor fingiendo que se acababa de dar cuenta de algo._

_-Explícame una cosa: ¿cómo es que todo el mundo tiene una copa en la mano menos yo? – Dijo en un susurro._

_-Tú no puedes beber – le contesté en tono igualmente bajo._

_-No es que no pueda, es que _tú_ no me lo permites – matizó en voz casi inaudible._

_Sonreí levemente._

_-Viene a ser lo mismo._

_-Después dices que soy yo el que disfruta torturándote. Eres una sádica, todos estos años martirizándome por __Halloween, trayéndome la maldita jarra de cerveza de mantequilla, y ahora ofreces champán en la inauguración – refunfuñó –, y ni siquiera me dejas beber una copa. No tienes corazón, no sé quién te habrá educado para que hayas salido así._

_-Que no beba no quiere decir que no entienda que los demás lo hagan. Además, en una inauguración tiene que haber con qué brindar para tener contentos a los clientes._

_-Pues que sepas que cuando estés despistada iré a coger una de esas copas que tienes ahí preparadas._

_-Pobre de ti – amenacé._

_Me iba a dar la vuelta cuando añadió:_

_-Por cierto, bonito cuento el de los dos príncipes. ¿Te lo acabas de inventar? _

_-Pues sí._

_-Y supongo que yo soy el príncipe triste, amargado y malnacido, ¿no?_

_Examiné su rostro, intentando averiguar si de alguna extraña manera se había sentido ofendido por la historia que había explicado, pero llevaba puesta su perfecta máscara de impasibilidad y no pude __averiguarlo__._

_-No, claro que no – contesté al fin –. No he pensado en nadie al inventármelo, bastante trabajo he tenido con soltar algo coherente sin disponer de tiempo siquiera para pensar en lo que decía._

_Asintió vagamente._

_-Eres una gran cuentista, aunque no debería extrañarme, con lo buena mentirosa que eres._

_-Ya no – dije con una sonrisa –, lo he dejado._

_-No para todos – contestó, mordaz._

_Iba a replicar si acaso quería que empezase a divulgar unas cuantas verdades, ahora que tenía público que me escuchara, pero en ese momento se acercó Calvin, observó a Severus un instante y este le devolvió una fría mirada, se saludaron brevemente y el chico me dijo que tenía que marcharse ya. Le agradecí que se hubiera pasado por la tienda y le di un par de besos de despedida, asegurando que nos mantendríamos en contacto. _

_Después de que se marchara vinieron unos clientes que me entretuvieron un rato preguntándome varias cosas sobre diferentes pociones, y no pude volver a hablar con Severus hasta que se me acercó un momento para decirme en un susurro que se marchaba y que procuraría pasarse por la tarde después de cerrar, ya que como todavía no habían empezado las clases no tenía trabajo que hacer. Me alegró mucho saber que le vería más tarde a solas._

_-Si quieres, puedes aparecerte directamente en la tienda – le dije en voz baja –, así no tendrás que cubrirte con la capa._

_-Es peligroso – dijo –, podría haber algún cliente rezagado._

_-Entonces será mejor que te aparezcas en el piso de arriba – propuse, él asintió y se marchó._

_La clientela empezó a disiparse porque se acercaba la hora de comer, Tonks vino a despedirse y le ofrecí un frasco de la poción que prefiriese, como había hecho con los Weasley. Cuando la tienda quedó desierta, recogí un poco el desorden y fui a hablar con Eenie para instruirla sobre las cosas que no debía decirle a nadie._

_Por la tarde tuve también muchas visitas de clientes, y Evelyn se pasó por la tienda con su nuevo novio, un chico noruego que había conocido durante las vacaciones. Estuvimos hablando durante un rato y después se marcharon. Hice varias ventas, y, lo más importante, me di a conocer entre la gente del pueblo para que supieran dónde iban a encontrar la mejor tienda de pociones de la comarca. Tenía que exagerar un poco, sino no iba a vender nada._

_Llegó la hora de cerrar, las pocas personas que quedaban en la tienda se fueron, y bajé las persianas. Había recogido ya las copas abandonadas y ordenado un poco la tienda con ayuda de Eenie cuando me puse a barrer el suelo. Empecé a canturrear y a moverme al ritmo de la canción mientras pasaba la escoba cuando de repente me sentí observada. Me di la vuelta y vi a Severus apoyado en el umbral que daba a las escaleras, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa socarrona en los labios._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?_

_-El suficiente._

_-¿El suficiente para qué?_

_-Para divertirme viéndote trabajar._

_Me quedé perpleja unos segundos y después recordé que en ese momento estaba barriendo, cantando y bailando, todo a la vez. Me sonrojé levemente._

_-Pues a mí se me ocurren otras formas de diversión más placenteras para ambos – insinué con atrevimiento._

_-Creo que voy a declinar tu generosa oferta – replicó._

_-Tú te lo pierdes – dije, dándome una palmada en la nalga derecha._

_Severus rió. Estaba de muy buen humor, se notaba que todavía no tenía que soportar a sus odiados alumnos. Hasta la semana siguiente no invadirían el colegio, agriándole el humor de nuevo. Me preguntó qué diablos hacía barriendo el suelo a la manera muggle cuando podía recogerlo todo mediante un sencillo hechizo._

_-Sólo quería hacer tiempo hasta que llegaras tú – dije, encogiéndome de hombros._

_-Querrás decir que sólo querías exhibirte mientras contoneabas las caderas._

_-¡Oye! – Protesté – No sabía que habías llegado ya, te has guardado mucho de anunciar tu presencia._

_Sonrió socarrón, llamé a Eenie y le pedí que acabara de recoger, me acerqué a Severus y le propuse que fuéramos a la cocina a sentarnos._

_-Lo que más echo en falta en esta casa es tener una sala de estar – dije –. ¡Ah! Y los libros. No puedo creer que me haya olvidado de coger libros de casa para tenerlos aquí a mano._

_-Te puedo sacar algunos de la biblioteca de la escuela, pero no hay muchas novelas, casi todos son ensayos, libros de texto, compendios y manuales. En mi despacho sí tengo algunas novelas, pero tampoco muchas, la mayoría son libros de pociones o encantamientos, salvo por alguna excepción, como el que tú me regalaste._

_Reí al recordar algo._

_-Pobre Calvin, casi se parte el cuello intentando averiguar qué libro me estabas leyendo cuando nos encontró en tu despacho._

_-Ahora que hablas de Calvin… no me había acordado de mencionártelo antes, pero cuando entré en tu mente vi que le habías hablado de mí… _

_Me ruboricé de nuevo._

_-Tuve que explicarle algo, porque cometí el error de subestimar su sagacidad. De alguna manera él se dio cuenta de que había cogido la tienda para estar cerca de ti, pero le dije que aunque tú me gustabas, yo no te interesaba en absoluto, cosa que por otra parte es verdad – dije mirándole con reproche –, y que probablemente en un año o así me cansaría de perseguir un sueño imposible y volvería a Londres._

_-Ojalá eso también fuera cierto – murmuró._

_-¿Pero qué dices? – Protesté, con el ceño fruncido._

_-Lo único que haces aquí es desaprovechar tu magia – insistió con testarudez –. Incluso me sentiría mucho más conforme si utilizaras el talento que has demostrado en inventar historias para convertirte en escritora o periodista, que viéndote languidecer entre frascos de pociones listos para su venta y clientes que siempre piden milagros._

_-¿Languidecer? ¡Merlín poderoso! Pero si acabo de abrirla, ¿cómo voy a estar languideciendo tan pronto, Severus? – Me burlé – No te cansarás de insistir en que deje la tienda, ¿verdad?_

_-Ya sabes lo que opino sobre el asunto._

_Resoplé y nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. Eenie apareció por la puerta y nos dijo si queríamos que preparase la cena. Miré a Severus, le pedí que se quedara a cenar conmigo y accedió sin reparos, cosa que me sorprendió bastante y atribuí también a su buen humor del día._

_-Gracias por venir a la inauguración – murmuré –, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que acabas de decir y que no me aseguraste en ningún momento si ibas a aparecer por aquí o no._

_Se encogió de hombros, dijo que a pesar de todo se alegraba de que la inauguración hubiera sido un éxito y me deseó suerte con las ventas. Le expliqué los nervios que había pasado por la mañana a primera hora y sonrió. Entonces Eenie nos sirvió la cena y empezamos a comer con un hambre que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que sentíamos. Cuando acabamos, me acerqué a la nevera y saqué una tarrina de helado de chocolate._

_-¿Quieres? – Ofrecí, aunque ya sabía la respuesta._

_-Sabes que no me gusta el dulce – contestó._

_-No sabes disfrutar de las cosas buenas de la vida – bromeé, con una doble intención que no le pasó por alto._

_-De algunas sí – replicó arqueando las cejas._

_-No de las suficientes – repuse, enarcando las mías también mientras me llevaba una cucharada de helado a la boca._

_Me miró con expresión socarrona, y de pronto pareció acordarse de algo. _

_-Me ha sorprendido el cartel del horario de atención al público de la tienda. ¿Por qué dice que está abierta sólo de lunes a viernes, no sabes que los establecimientos en Hogsmeade suelen tener abierto también el sábado?_

_Sonreí ante la pregunta que para mí tenía una evidente respuesta._

_-Eso es porque los sábados tú no trabajas – alzó las cejas de nuevo, como si no viera la relación –. Te lo explicaré de otra manera: los sábados pienso dedicarlos a esperar pacientemente a que mi príncipe oscuro venga a rescatarme de la torre de cristal donde me tiene encerrada la Malvada Soledad._

_-Le has cogido el gusto a eso de los cuentos – dijo sarcástico._

_-Verás, es que como sigues considerándome una niña, he pensado que mejor te daba buenas razones para ello – contesté en el mismo tono mordaz._

_-Creo que deberías tener en cuenta que no todos los cuentos acaban bien._

_-Lo sé. Por si no te has dado cuenta, el que me he inventado durante la inauguración tiene un final trágico – repliqué._

_-Trágico y cruel – admitió._

_Se quedó un instante observándome con rostro inescrutable, y después prosiguió:_

_-¿Qué pasaría si el príncipe no se presentara al pie de tu torre ninguno de esos sábados?_

_-Que seguiría esperándole hasta el fin de los tiempos – contesté impostando un tono melodramático –. Nunca perdería la esperanza de que apareciese. _

_Frunció un poco el ceño ante mi respuesta._

_-No me gusta mucho ese cuento._

_-Ya. A mí tampoco. Prefiero el del final feliz, el que acaba con el príncipe llevándome en brazos, rescatándome de las garras de la Malvada Soledad, y viviendo juntos felices para siempre, pero eso no depende de mí, ¿verdad?_

_Severus gruñó y se levantó de la silla sin contestar a mi pregunta. _

_-Se hace tarde, debo volver al castillo. _

_Sonreí al escucharle decir esto._

_-¿Vuelves a tu castillo, mi príncipe? – Bromeé._

_Me miró ceñudo y gruñó de nuevo, provocando que mi sonrisa se ensanchara. Entonces le dije que cuando quisiera venir podía aparecerse directamente en el piso de arriba, a menos que sólo viniese buscando algún ingrediente, en cuyo caso no tenía por qué esconderse de nadie. _

_-No sé si es muy conveniente que me aparezca en tu piso, podrías tener visitas – contestó._

_-No pienso tener ninguna visita – le aseguré –. Por cierto, ¿en qué parte de la casa te has aparecido esta tarde?_

_-En mi hab… en la habitación de invitados – contestó._

_No pude ni quise evitar una sonrisa satisfecha por su metedura de pata, cosa que le arrancó otro pequeño gruñido._

_-Entonces, es mejor que te aparezcas siempre en _tu _habitación_ _– recalqué, encantada –, más que nada porque es más cómodo acostumbrarse a hacerlo siempre en el mismo sitio._

_Masculló algo entre dientes, me acerqué a él, todavía sonriente, le alisé el cuello de la túnica que, de hecho, ya estaba perfectamente liso sin mi ayuda, sólo lo había usado como pretexto para tocarle antes de que se marchase por fin, y dejé las manos apoyadas sobre su pecho. Severus me miró, levantó su mano derecha y me pasó el pulgar por la comisura de la boca, haciéndome contener la respiración._

_-Tenías un poco de chocolate – susurró sin apartar la mano de mi cara._

_Nos quedamos mirando unos instantes, los dos inmóviles, detenidos en el tiempo como en una fotografía muggle. Yo no podía mover ni un músculo, porque sabía que si lo hacía volvería a cometer otro de mis numerosos errores. Al cabo, Severus bajó su mano, me puse de puntillas y, haciendo gala de una gran capacidad de autocontención, le di un casto beso de buenas noches en la mejilla, presionando mis labios contra su piel con los ojos cerrados, deseando que no se marchase, deseando retenerle como fuera._

_-¿Ya no me pides permiso? – Se burló._

_-Eso va como va – respondí con ambigüedad, encogiéndome de hombros._

_Me observó unos instantes más, serio de nuevo, se despidió de mí, y se desapareció, dejándome con la piel de gallina y un largo suspiro melancólico._

_Tras la inauguración empecé a conocer la inalterable monotonía de trabajar en lo mismo día tras día. Las semanas fueron pasando, y gané algunos clientes regulares: una anciana que venía a buscar remedios para su artritis; una mujer de mediana edad que quería una poción para mejorar "sus momentos de intimidad con su marido", como ella los llamaba; un joven jugador de Quidditch de un equipo local que me compraba ungüentos para masajear sus machacados músculos; Aberforth, que venía con bastante frecuencia y con el que solía tener largas conversaciones… _

_También había algún despistado que entraba sin saber muy bien para qué, se pasaba una hora mirando cada uno de los frascos de las estanterías y después se marchaba sin siquiera decir una palabra. Luego estaban los profesores de Hogwarts: Sprout y McGonagall se presentaron un par de veces durante el primer mes, la primera buscando piedras de arcilla roja para mejorar el crecimiento de las flores aulladoras, y la segunda necesitaba humo de fogata mágica. Madame Pomfrey también vino una vez, porque se había quedado sin uno de los ingredientes para la poción curaesguinces y lo necesitaba con urgencia._

_Eenie no aparecía por la tienda a menos que la llamara, y durante los ratos en que no había ningún cliente, solía sacar de debajo del mostrador uno de los libros que Severus me había traído y me ponía a leer. _

_Él venía a verme de vez en cuando, no tan a menudo como hubiera deseado, pero no quería presionarle. A veces venía a comprar algún ingrediente y entraba por la puerta con su porte altivo y su mirada insolente, cada vez que le veía entrar con esa actitud tenía que taparme la boca para que nadie me viera sonreír. Esperaba pacientemente su turno, y cuando le tocaba ser atendido exigía el ingrediente que buscaba con su voz grave y su tono cortante, sin "por favor", sin "gracias", sin un simple "buenos días", sólo "quiero un bote de extracto de ojos de serpiente" o "déme un frasco de barba de chivo" o alguna otra cosa de la que se hubiera quedado sin existencias. Entonces yo sostenía su mirada un segundo de más y luego iba a buscar lo que me había pedido, y cuando se disponía a pagarme le decía que se lo dejaba a cuenta. Siempre se lo dejaba a cuenta, por supuesto, Severus no podía pagar nada en mi tienda, porque para mí era "nuestra" tienda, por más que él la odiase. Cuando recibía lo que había venido a buscar, hacía una pequeñísima inclinación de cabeza y se marchaba de nuevo. Eso si había más clientes en la tienda, pero si daba la casualidad de que en ese momento estaba vacía, me iba corriendo a bajar las persianas y colgaba un cartelito de "Cerrado, vuelvo enseguida" para ponerme a charlar con él durante todo el tiempo que Severus estuviera dispuesto a dedicarme._

_-Así no se lleva un negocio – me reprendió un día –. Si cada vez que vengo tienes que cerrar, vas a perder los clientes._

_-Que vengan más tarde – repliqué –, mis clientes no son mi prioridad, ni siquiera esta tienda lo es._

_Y era cierto. Mi prioridad era descubrir cómo asaltar la fortaleza que Severus había construido a su alrededor. Sabía que no debía precipitarme, que el próximo movimiento lo tenía que hacer él. Si lograba que volviera a besarme apasionadamente sería mío para siempre, estaba segura, pero no sabía cómo había hecho que me besara la última vez, así que ignoraba cómo conseguirlo de nuevo. Todavía no se había quedado siquiera a dormir ningún día y su cama estaba aún por estrenar. _

_Sin embargo, esto último cambió un viernes por la tarde. Se presentó casi a última hora y entró por la puerta a pesar de que no venía a comprar nada. Mientras atendía a los pocos clientes que quedaban, estuvo mirando las estanterías como si no supiera qué había venido a buscar, y yo le iba lanzando nerviosas miradas de reojo, temiendo que cambiara de opinión de lo que fuese que hubiera venido a hacer y se marchara, ya que nunca le había visto actuar así. Cuando el último cliente salió de la tienda, bajé las persianas y colgué el cartel de "Cerrado", aunque todavía faltaban veinte minutos para la hora de cierre._

_Me acerqué a él, que estaba mirando con interés un frasco de ancas de rana pulverizadas, le saludé y le pregunté si venía a buscar algo en especial._

_-No – dijo, mirándome de un modo extraño –, nada en especial._

_No dijo nada más, sólo se me quedó mirando fijamente con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo y empecé a inquietarme._

_-¿Te pasa algo, Severus? ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Pareció salir de un trance, parpadeó y respondió:_

_-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

_-No sé… no necesitas ningún ingrediente, pero has entrado por la puerta sin cubrirte con la capa ni aparecerte en el piso de arriba._

_Abrió un poco los ojos, como si acabara de darse cuenta de su pequeño desliz._

_-No pasa nada – le tranquilicé –, ahora oscurece rápido, no creo que te haya visto nadie… excepto los clientes que estaban aquí, pero ellos pensarán que te he atendido y te has marchado._

_Frunció un poco el ceño._

_-Ha sido un error estúpido – masculló._

_Realmente se comportaba de una manera bastante extraña._

_-¿Estás bien, Severus? – Repetí._

_-Perfectamente – respondió –. ¿Sabes qué día es mañana?_

_Me quedé perpleja. No, no lo sabía._

_-Es Halloween – continuó, y al oírlo me llevé la mano a la boca, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de en qué fecha estábamos –. Albus ha organizado su estúpida cena de todos los años, aunque en esta ocasión no habrá baile, por supuesto. Y no tengo ningunas ganas de asistir._

_-¿Crees que se enfadará si no lo haces?_

_-Supongo que no, sólo insistía en que yo fuera para que tú lo hicieras también._

_-Bueno, sabes que en casa tienes asilo político siempre que lo necesites – sonreí –, así que si quieres, puedes pasar la noche aquí…_

_Volvió a perderse en un pequeño trance mientras me miraba a los ojos. Cuando actuaba de forma anómala me ponía nerviosa porque temía que algo no marchase bien, sin embargo, él no parecía preocupado, parecía… no estaba segura de lo que parecía. En momentos como ese deseaba saber legeremancia como él._

_-¿Quieres que vayamos a la cocina? Eenie se alegrará de verte – propuse._

_Como no dijo nada ni tampoco se movió, le cogí de la mano, le llevé a la cocina y nos sentamos a la mesa._

_-¿Cómo te va con los nuevos alumnos de primero? – Pregunté por hacer algo, ya que él seguía en estado semicatatónico._

_-Son unos cabezas huecas, como siempre._

_-¿Y el nuevo profesor de Defensa?_

_Habían sustituido también al anterior porque se había retirado para llevar una vida contemplativa en el Tíbet._

_-Un ignorante en la materia, como todos los demás._

_-Severus, ¡por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – Salté._

_Parpadeó en mi dirección manteniendo un obstinado silencio._

_-¿Cómo voy a hacerte reaccionar? – Nada – Quizá debería aprovechar la situación para abusar de ti sexualmente – sugerí._

_Severus levantó su mano como intentando detenerme, a pesar de que yo no me había movido de mi sitio._

_-Estoy bien – murmuró entonces –. Es sólo que… – se frotó los ojos con las yemas de los dedos – no sé por qué pero no puedo quitarme una cosa de la cabeza._

_Me levanté, me acerqué a él y puse una mano sobre su hombro._

_-¿De qué se trata? – Dije inclinándome sobre él ligeramente, invitándole a confiar en mí._

_Apartó los dedos de sus párpados y me miró._

_-No puedo dejar de pensar en cuando estuvimos bailando juntos tú y yo – dijo al fin._

_Me quedé de piedra. Una suave ola de calor me recorrió por entero. ¿Había estado pensando en mí? ¿En aquel baile? ¿Quizás en aquel beso? Cierto que había habido otros besos más recientes y más apasionados, e incluso mucho más que besos, pero aquel había sido el primero. Había estado pensando en mí…_

_Me aclaré la garganta._

_-¿Te lo pasaste bien aquella noche? – Pregunté cuando estuve segura de que la voz no me iba a fallar._

_No contestó, sólo siguió mirándome. Volví a aclararme la garganta, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y propuse:_

_-¿Quieres que bailemos juntos otra vez?_

_No me iba a contestar a eso, ¡claro que no iba a contestarme a una cosa así! De modo que encendí la radio mágica que me había regalado él años atrás y busqué una emisora musical. Cuando encontré una canción que me gustaba, me acerqué de nuevo a él, le cogí otra vez de la mano con suavidad y le hice levantarse de la silla. Se dejó hacer, dócil como un corderito, le pasé una mano por la cintura, él hizo lo mismo, y empezamos a bailar por toda la cocina. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, con mis labios muy cerca de su pálido cuello, y cerré los ojos. La canción terminó y empezó una nueva, pero no dejamos de bailar ni siquiera en los segundos de silencio entre una y otra, y continuamos bailando durante largo rato con la música de diferentes temas resonando en nuestros oídos, y nuestros corazones siguiendo el ritmo como instrumentos de percusión. Moví un poco la cabeza y mis labios rozaron su piel, noté que se estremecía, pero no se apartó, y besé su cuello con mucha suavidad una y otra vez, de arriba abajo y al revés. En uno de mis viajes hacia arriba me atreví a abordar su mejilla, y fui acercándome poco a poco a sus labios, pero al rozar la comisura se tensó de repente y dejó de bailar. Me maldije en silencio. ¿Qué diablos me pasaba? ¿Es que no podía controlarme? Sabía que no debía forzar la situación, que tenía que ser él quien diera el siguiente paso, y aún así no podía estarme quieta y disfrutar del momento sin estropearlo._

_Sin embargo, Severus no parecía molesto, me apartó un poco de él y nos quedamos mirando unos instantes, me apartó el pelo de la cara, todavía medio sumido en aquel extraño trance, y entonces habló con voz suave y susurrante._

_-Debería irme._

_-No tienes por qué hacerlo – dije inquieta, no quería separarme de él –, hay una habitación libre._

_Asintió levemente con la cabeza, y de repente pareció volver a la tierra. Sonrió socarronamente._

_-Gracias por concederme este baile, _mademoiselle_._

_Dejó de sujetar mi cintura y soltó mi mano, puso su brazo izquierdo en su espalda e hizo una profunda reverencia acompañada de una floritura con su mano derecha._

_-Cuando quieres eres todo un caballero – me burlé._

_Hizo una mueca y se fue a sentar de nuevo en la silla._

_-¿Es que en esta casa no se cena o qué? – Rugió de repente._

_Le miré asombrada. Desde luego, había vuelto a la tierra, ¿cómo podía tener hambre? Llamó a Eenie y le ordenó con brusquedad que preparase algo de cenar, y antes de ponerse a la labor, la elfina se deshizo en varias reverencias, supongo que pensando que su amo estaba enfadado por algo._

_-Mira, hace como tú – me burlé._

_El hombre me miró ceñudo y soltó un gruñido. Cenamos a gusto, todavía con la radio encendida, escuchando una canción tras otra, y después, para mi sorpresa, no me costó demasiado convencerle para que se quedara a dormir. Por fin iba a estrenar su habitación, y a mí, que estaba tan emocionada por todo lo ocurrido, me costó una barbaridad pegar ojo esa noche._


	34. 34 Errores imperdonables

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, seika, GemitaZeros, AnHi, Alehp, ES y LupinaSnape por sus comentarios.

Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 34 – Errores imperdonables**

_Al día siguiente, sin embargo, Severus se levantó con mal pie. Apenas contestó con un gruñido cuando fui a darle los buenos días, pasó toda la mañana con un humor de perros, y por más que lo intenté, no conseguí que se quedara a dormir la noche del sábado también, ni siquiera recordándole que era Halloween, que habría una fiesta en el colegio, y que la noche anterior había confesado que no quería asistir a ella. De hecho, Severus se marchó justo después de comer murmurando algo sobre que tenía el presentimiento de que tenía que estar en el castillo durante la celebración. Me pareció muy extraño y le pregunté qué quería decir, pero no quiso explicarme nada más. Con el tiempo descubrí que él había tenido razón ya que, de manera inexplicable, un troll se coló en el castillo esa noche y causó varios daños materiales, aunque afortunadamente nadie resultó herido._

_Después de Halloween vino a visitarme más a menudo, y también se quedó algún fin de semana a dormir, pero su humor era cambiante, y cada vez se mostraba más frío y parco en palabras. No entendía qué le pasaba, pero suponía que se debía a que estaba agobiado por el trabajo. No obstante, me acostumbré pronto a estos cambios y llegué a reconocer las pautas, eran así: estaba de buen humor, se acercaba a mí voluntariamente, me daba una muestra inesperada de cariño y después se alejaba otra vez de mí como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa. Aunque su manera de comportarse pueda parecer algo lunática, estaba empezando a encontrarle el sentido a su locura, o al menos eso creía yo. Mi teoría era que Severus estaba comenzando a sentir algo por mí. Algo distinto a aquel nefasto "eres como una hermana para mí" y, aunque por un lado esto me alegraba y me llenaba de esperanza, por otro, este continuo avanzar para luego retroceder me empezaba a exasperar. Claro que en esos momentos yo no sabía que él tenía su mente ocupada en otras cosas, y por eso no entendía su indecisión: no podía tratarse de miedo al rechazo porque le había dejado bien claro que le amaba, además yo era mayor de edad y los dos éramos libres. No sabía qué era lo que le retenía, así que a menudo flaqueaba mi firme propósito de dejarle ir a su ritmo, perdía la paciencia y nos enzarzábamos en una discusión. _

_La peor de ellas ocurrió el día de mi cumpleaños, y tuvo consecuencias muy dolorosas para ambos. Aunque en esa ocasión no discutimos por culpa de su humor variable, sino a causa de un imperdonable error por su parte. _

_Vino por la tarde después de cerrar la tienda para entregarme mi regalo. Me alargó una cajita envuelta en un lazo rojo, quité el lazo, abrí la caja y me quedé de piedra al ver lo que había dentro. Eran unos pendientes de oro con una gran esmeralda que colgaba de cada uno._

_-Por Merlín, Severus, ¿te has vuelto loco? – Musité._

_Sabía que él no podía permitirse gastarse tanto dinero, además, la única vez que me regaló una joya fue una pulsera de plata cuando era niña, no entendía a qué venía ese regalo tan desproporcionado. Severus, evidentemente, esperaba otra reacción por mi parte, y cuando dije eso frunció el ceño y se le torció el ánimo._

_-Está claro que sí – gruñó –, sino, no los habría comprado. Aunque si llego a saber que no te iban a gustar…_

_Arrepentida, comencé a asegurarle que no se trataba de eso, que claro que me gustaban los pendientes, que eran preciosos, pero que no hacía falta que se gastara tanto dinero en mí, que me contentaba con caprichos mucho más sencillos._

_-Pues no te importó que Greengrass se gastara el dinero en aquel colgante de oro – escupió._

_Me quedé estupefacta, ¿qué diablos tenía que ver Calvin en todo eso? ¿Podía ser que estuviera celoso de aquel regalo que me había hecho el chico dos años antes? No tenía ningún sentido. _

_-¿A qué viene eso ahora? – Pregunté, pasmada. _

_Pero no me contestó, en su lugar dijo:_

_-Mira, si quieres póntelos, y si no haz lo que te dé la gana con ellos, son tuyos._

_Estaba incomprensiblemente agresivo e intenté aplacarle, me colgué de su brazo y le dije con voz calmada:_

_-Pues claro que me los pondré, Severus, me encantan. No había tenido nunca nada tan bonito como estos pendientes._

_Pareció apaciguarse un poco y comentó con aire soñador:_

_-En cuanto los vi pensé en ti y supe que tenía que comprarlos. Son como unos ojos verdes, profundos… _

_Sentí cómo se me helaba la sangre en las venas. Me descolgué de su brazo, me separé de él y le di la espalda, con los puños crispados y temblando de indignación. Y aun así intenté mantener la voz firme cuando mascullé entre dientes:_

_-A pesar de que, evidentemente, yo no te importo una mierda, no dudo de que después de todos estos años habrás notado que mis ojos no son verdes._

_No tenía ni idea de cuál era el color de los ojos de Lily Evans, pero estaba segura de que acababa de descubrirlo. Aún estando de espaldas pude sentir su pánico repentino, casi oí sus músculos tensarse, pero no me conmovió en absoluto, eso me había dolido de verdad. _

_Dejé la cajita con los pendientes sobre la mesa, salí de la cocina y me fui a mi habitación dando un portazo. Me senté en la cama de espaldas a la puerta y me puse a mirar por la ventana sintiendo un dolor casi físico en el pecho. ¿Cómo podía haberme hecho eso? Había sido un golpe bajo, muy bajo, y no podía negar que me había hecho mucho daño._

_Oí la puerta abrirse detrás mío pero no me moví. Estuvo mucho rato sin decir nada, supongo que no se le ocurría ninguna disculpa decente. Al cabo de cinco minutos o dos horas, habló:_

_-Julia, tus ojos siempre me han otorgado consuelo cuando ni siquiera sabía que lo necesitaba. Ellos me han salvado demasiadas veces como para no saber que no son verdes. Tienen forma almendrada, y sus iris son de un color miel claro, salpicados de manchas doradas. Tus pestañas son negras, largas y espesas, y los enmarcan como debe hacerse con toda obra de arte. Cuando ríes, se forman unas minúsculas arruguitas en sus comisuras, que parecen ansiosas por confirmar tu alegría, y cuando lloras, brillan tanto como el cristal que soplan los brujos artesanos de Bohemia. Tus ojos son profundos, dulces y cálidos, cuando me miras siento como si me lo ofrecieras todo de ti, tus ojos me ofrecen tanto que a veces duele. Y sin embargo, en ellos he encontrado la cura a mi dolor y a mi soledad en multitud de ocasiones, tantas, que ni las recuerdo._

_He de reconocer que me conmoví al oírle hablar así, nunca me había dicho nada parecido, pero todavía estaba muy afectada por su equivocación y seguí sin girarme, él empezó a avanzar hasta donde me encontraba, muy despacio, como si yo fuera un animalillo asustadizo y no quisiera que saliera corriendo al verle._

_-Tus ojos son preciosos – continuó –. Inconfundibles. Y tú eres muy importante para mí. He cometido un error terrible. No sé en qué diablos estaba pensando cuando he dicho eso. No sé en qué diablos estaba pensando cuando compré esos pendientes…_

_-Creo que yo tengo una idea – dije con frialdad._

_Había rodeado la cama, estaba ahora a mi lado y se agachó para hablar conmigo, tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas._

_-Devolveré los pendientes si no los quieres… – empezó a decir._

_-Claro que no los quiero – no tenía fuerzas siquiera de gritar, así que lo dije en un susurro apagado –. No los has comprado para mí. No me pertenecen._

_-…los cambiaré por otra cosa, por lo que tú quieras…_

_-No quiero nada que se pueda comprar, Severus, bien lo sabes._

_Agachó la cabeza, parecía genuinamente afligido. Sin embargo, el fantasma de Lily había estado presente entre nosotros desde el día en que murió, aunque no hablase apenas de ella, aunque a veces pareciese olvidar que ella había existido alguna vez, y en ese momento yo no me sentía en absoluto compasiva, por eso mi voz sonó dura e implacable cuando seguí hablando:_

_-Puedes tenerme a mí en carne y hueso, en corazón y en espíritu; o bien puedes soñarla a ella por siempre jamás. Te he compartido con su recuerdo muchos años, y por Merlín que jamás he pretendido ponerte entre la espada y la pared en este asunto, pero es que no sé si seré capaz de seguir compartiéndote con ella mucho tiempo más, Severus. De verdad que lo he intentado, y sigo intentándolo, pero no soy tan fuerte, y algún día me romperé._

_Levantó la cabeza buscando mis ojos, pero seguí con la vista clavada en la ventana._

_-A Dumbledore le preocupaba mi obsesión por ti – dije con pesar – y procuró separarnos tanto como pudo, pero tu obsesión por Lily es mucho mayor, y no se puede separar a un hombre de sus recuerdos. No podrías estar más lejos de ella, y aún así, siempre la llevas contigo. Por mucho que lo intente nunca estaré a la altura de la imagen idealizada que tienes de Lily, y no te imaginas lo duro que es competir con un recuerdo. No puedo luchar contra un fantasma, es imposible que gane._

_-Julia…_

_Me levanté y liberé mi mano de entre las suyas._

_-Vete, Severus, por favor. Y llévate el regalo – dije._

_Salí de la habitación, bajé a la tienda, me puse la capa y me fui a dar un largo paseo por las calles secundarias de Hogsmeade, porque no quería tropezarme con nadie a quien tuviera que saludar._

_Cuando volví a casa él ya no estaba, y la caja con los pendientes tampoco. Me sentía cansada y triste, y me metí en la cama nada más llegar, aunque no me pude dormir ni dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado. _

_Ese día algo cambió para mí, mi eterna tolerancia con él perdió elasticidad, y supe que mis insinuaciones e indirectas durante todo ese tiempo no podían surtir efecto de ninguna manera si él seguía pensando en ella, así que decidí que si realmente quería seguir intentándolo, tendría que hacerlo de manera más directa. Eso cuando consiguiera perdonarle, claro, porque en ese momento estaba tan enojada con él que no hubiera creído posible una reconciliación._

_Al día siguiente, sin embargo, Severus volvió a visitarme después de la hora de cierre con semblante serio. Yo todavía no había decidido si quería hablar con él cuando abrió la boca:_

_-Hay algo que tengo que explicarte. Sé que no es excusa para el imperdonable error que cometí ayer, pero quizá quieras saber qué lo originó._

_Me miré las puntas de los pies. ¿Quería saberlo? No estaba segura, pero supuse que sí. Me fui a sentar a la cocina, enlacé las manos sobre la mesa y me quedé mirándolas para no mirarle a él._

_-Te escucho – musité._

_Se sentó enfrente mío y se dispuso a explicarse, me dijo que ese año había entrado a Hogwarts el hijo de Lily. A mi pesar levanté la cabeza al oír esto, y él asintió con gravedad._

_-¿Harry? – Pregunté – ¿El niño al que tienes que proteger?_

_Gruñó levemente al escuchar esto, pero volvió a asentir con la cabeza._

_-El maldito crío es igual que su padre – rezongó –, un arrogante y problemático Gryffindor. Tiene su misma actitud, su mismo aspecto, su mismo cabello, e incluso lleva gafas como él…_

_Me acomodé mis propias gafas sobre el puente de la nariz en un gesto inconsciente._

_-… y está claro que el compromiso que tengo con Dumbledore me va a traer más quebraderos de cabeza de los que pensaba, porque nada más entrar en el colegio ya tuve que salvarle una vez de partirse el pescuezo durante un partido de quidditch…_

_-¿En un partido de quidditch? – Intervine – Pero si los de primero no pueden entrar en el equipo…_

_-Pues él sí – rugió –, él es especial, es el famosísimo niño-que-vivió. ¿Cómo no iba a poder entrar él en el equipo aunque sea de primer año? No, para él se han de cambiar las normas, está claro…_

"_Realmente, este niño le saca de sus casillas", pensé fugazmente._

_-… sin embargo… sin embargo, el insoportable crío tiene los mismos ojos de su madre – concluyó con amargura._

_¡Merlín! El niño le recordaba constantemente a ella. Ahora lo entendía todo: el desliz del día anterior, sus cambios de humor repentinos, el aire ausente que mostraba de vez en cuando, como el día en que bailamos en la cocina... ¿estaría pensando en ella cuando bailaba conmigo? ¿Habría bailado con Lily alguna vez? Fruncí el ceño e intenté sacudir estos pensamientos de mi cabeza._

_-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – Pregunté._

_Se encogió de hombros._

_-Sólo es un mocoso más entre tantos._

_-Pero no lo es, ¿verdad que no? – Repliqué – Sólo hay uno como él, porque tiene los ojos de Lily. _

_Su cara se contrajo en un gesto amargo, y me dolió ver cuánto la amaba todavía. Me levanté de la silla con brusquedad, porque no podía soportar ver su aflicción por más tiempo. Fui a la tienda a reordenar los frascos de las estanterías, como hacía cada vez que me ponía nerviosa. No debería hacerlo, porque cada vez que reordenaba, después tenía problemas para encontrar las cosas al día siguiente, pero cuando estaba intranquila necesitaba hacer algo para distraerme, y siempre era mejor eso que ponerme a darle patadas a las paredes. Él me siguió y me observó desempeñarme en mi tarea durante un rato desde el umbral de la puerta._

_-Hay algo más que tengo que contarte – dijo cuando ya había acabado con la primera estantería._

_Le miré con recelo._

_-No tiene relación con mi increíble estupidez de ayer, pero sí con mi mal humor general de los últimos tiempos. Mi ahijado, Draco, también ha ingresado en Hogwarts este año, se supone que también tengo que cuidar de él, ya que por eso quiso Lucius que fuera su padrino, pero es que además, parece que él y Potter se han declarado la guerra desde el primer día. Desde luego es comprensible, porque Potter es un insoportable mocoso que se cree una celebridad sólo porque el Señor Tenebroso le dejó una cicatriz en la frente. Yo tengo docenas de cicatrices y no me jacto de ellas, pero él tiene que estarse rascando la suya cada dos por tres para llamar la atención._

_Me quedé impresionada por este monólogo, estaba claro que cuando veía a Harry no sólo le atormentaba el recuerdo de Lily, sino también su odio visceral hacia su padre._

_-Y lo peor es que al viejo loco se le cae la baba por el maldito crío, siempre anda defendiéndole a pesar del desprecio continuo que demuestra por las normas del colegio. _

_Sin poder evitarlo empecé a sonreír, me resultaba gracioso ver lo ofuscado que estaba por ese niño. Él no se dio cuenta de que yo sonreía porque ni siquiera me miraba, soltaba su diatriba cruzado de brazos y apoyado en el umbral, mirando hacia un lado, liberando por la boca toda la rabia contenida._

_-Y encima, el mocoso parece hacer muy buenas migas con Quirrell… _

_-¿Quién es Quirrell?_

_-El nuevo profesor de Defensa – escupió –. Es un inútil y un incompetente total, pero no es sólo eso, sino que estoy seguro de que trama algo, aunque Albus no me hace caso porque sólo piensa en el maldito Harry Potter. Un día de estos propondrá que le canonicen... _

_Si la noche anterior me parecía difícil reconciliarme con el hombre, en ese momento no podía evitar observarle enternecida por su actitud infantil y cascarrabias, y me resultaba imposible seguir enfadada con él. Sin dejar de sonreír, me acerqué a Severus y le agarré del brazo. Cuando me miró imposté seriedad._

_-¿Ya has comprobado si tiene cola?_

_Frunció el ceño ante mi extraña pregunta._

_-Es que con tantos defectos, el niño no puede ser menos que el diablo en persona – aclaré._

_Puso cara de irritación y se me escapó una risita que le enojó aún más._

_-En serio, Severus, sólo es un niño, dale un respiro._

_-¿Ahora tú también te pones de su parte y ni siquiera le conoces? – Gruñó._

_-No, claro que no, Severus. Yo siempre estoy de tu parte, aun cuando me regalas unos pendientes que no son para mí – todavía me dolía, a pesar de que ahora entendía que había estado bajo una gran presión, y que no sólo había estado pensando en Lily, sino que había tenido la cabeza ocupada con muchas otras cosas._

_El enfado de Severus se atenuó y se mezcló con cierta preocupación._

_-Eso fue tan estúpido por mi parte, tan estúpido… – murmuró – entendería que no volvieras a hablarme nunca más. Yo de ti no lo haría…_

_Sonreí levemente y llevé un dedo a sus labios para que callara. Estaba convencida de que él no habría podido perdonar algo así, yo tampoco me creí capaz de hacerlo en un principio, pero ahí estaba, sonriéndole y deseando besarle otra vez. ¿Quién era la estúpida? _

_Le di un suave beso en la boca, me lo merecía, después de lo que me había hecho, ¡y que se atreviese a protestar! Pero no lo hizo, en realidad parecía aliviado de que hubiese perdonado su error._

_-Lo siento – susurró él._

_Me sorprendió, sabía lo mucho que le costaba decir palabras como "por favor", "gracias" o "lo siento", y realmente no había esperado oírselas decir. Le acaricié la mejilla con los dedos._

_-Está bien. Sé que lo sientes. Pero podrías compensarme… – dije con picardía._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Tú sabes cómo._

_Frunció el ceño._

_-Eso es chantaje._

_Resoplé, molesta y di un paso atrás._

_-¡Dios! Severus, olvídalo. Si te lo has de tomar como un chantaje no necesito nada de ti, muchas gracias._

_Crucé el umbral pasando junto a él y puse un pie en el primer escalón para subir al piso superior, pero él me sujetó de un brazo para detenerme._

_-Espera… – dijo – no lo entiendes…_

_Pero yo había pasado un día terrible por su culpa y a esas alturas mi paciencia había llegado al límite._

_-¿Sabes? Tienes toda la razón, no entiendo nada – dije, zafándome de su agarre y notando que mi enfado se avivaba otra vez –. No entiendo por qué cada vez que parece que estoy cerca de ti te alejas de nuevo como si estar conmigo fuera un pecado espantoso. No entiendo por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que te quiero y que haría cualquier cosa por ti – empecé a alzar la voz, perdiendo los nervios –. No entiendo por qué te aferras al dolor de tu pérdida después de tantos años, cuando tienes la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz al alcance de tu mano. Y sobre todo no entiendo por qué diablos tienes que ir al callejón Knocturn o a la maldita casita blanca de Hogsmeade para satisfacer tus necesidades cuando podrías tenerme a mí cuando quisieras._

_Había vuelto a entrar en la tienda y me paseaba de un lado a otro delante de él mientras mis palabras salían como un torrente incontrolable, víctima de la frustración de todos esos años de amor no correspondido, cuando acabé de perder los papeles del todo._

_-Porque todavía vas de putas, supongo – escupí –. Seguro que ellas saben hacerte cosas que no puedo ni imaginar, ¿verdad? Pero sólo tendrías que pedírmelo, ¿sabes? Aprendo rápido, ya me conoces, y estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que me digas… – estaba desquiciada, Severus me miraba con el ceño fruncido y una mezcla de espanto y amargura, pero no me importaba, no me importaba nada, sólo necesitaba exteriorizar mi tormento por una vez – claro que a lo mejor es que tienes alguna fulana habitual que te vuelve loco. ¿Te has enamorado de alguna? ¿O prefieres ir cambiando según la ocasión? ¿Es eso lo que necesitas? ¿Variedad? Si quieres puedo ponerme una peluca, puedo fingir que no soy yo, o tomarme la poción transformadora que inventaste. ¡Qué maravilloso uso le daríamos a tu creación! Puedo ser una chica diferente cada noche… – mi dignidad se estaba yendo a pique, y acabé de hundirla con mis siguientes palabras – o quizás te conformes con imaginar que soy otra persona, si es así, hazlo, no me importa… puedes incluso llamarme "Lily" mientras lo hacemos, si es lo que necesitas para motivarte._

_Severus eliminó la distancia que nos separaba en dos furiosos pasos y me dio una fuerte bofetada que me hizo girar la cara. Me dolió, pero no tanto como a él. Se miró la mano, horrorizado, retrocedió unos tambaleantes pasos, cogió su capa y se largó dando un portazo que hizo __retumbar las paredes._

_Me quedé allí de pie, con una mano en la mejilla, que me ardía, sintiendo como una tormenta de emociones se desarrollaba en mi interior. Por un__ lado, me sentía eufórica por haberle hecho perder su estoicismo habitual, por haberle hecho daño como él me lo hacía a mí al rechazarme constantemente. Por otro, me sentía tremendamente culpable por haberle provocado hasta ese punto, y además, sabía que lo que había dicho sobre Lily era un golpe bajo, pero en ese momento volví a sentir el dolor del día anterior, cuando creyó que mis ojos eran los de ella, y me dije que le estaba bien empleado por haber sido tan bastardo conmigo. Y por último, también sentía miedo por lo que pudiera ocurrir a partir de aquella noche, no sabía qué haría Severus después de nuestra discusión, ni cómo se tomaría todo lo que le había dicho._

_No volví a verle ni supe nada de él hasta un mes después, pasada la Navidad. Para entonces, yo ya estaba fuera de mí. Me arrepentía mucho de lo que había ocurrido y me aterraba que no pudiera perdonarme y no quisiera volver a verme nunca más. Si así fuese no podría soportarlo. _

_Recogí las cosas y me fui con Eenie a Londres. Ni siquiera sabía si él iba a aparecer por allí o si se quedaría en el colegio para no verme. No vino los primeros días de vacaciones, y tampoco se presentó en Navidad. El 25 por la noche decidí darme otra vuelta por el callejón Knocturn a ver a mis viejas amigas. No es como si tuviera nada mejor que hacer._

_Estuve vagando un rato por las calles desiertas del Londres mágico antes de decidirme a dirigir mis pasos a mi verdadero objetivo. A esas horas, en ese día, el único rincón de actividad se encontraba en ese callejón maldito._

_Volví a ver a esas mujeres de vestidos tan rotos como sus corazones, como su honra, como su dignidad, como la mía por estar allí de nuevo. No podía saber si eran las mismas de la última vez que estuve allí, ni si faltaba alguna o se habían añadido otras, pero sus ropas no las cubrían más que en verano, temblaban de la cabeza a los pies y los dientes les castañeteaban ruidosamente. Hacía frío, aunque por suerte no nevaba. Me pregunté qué harían ellas cuando nevaba o llovía. La tan frecuente lluvia de Londres no podía ser un impedimento para que ejercieran su antiquísima profesión, si así fuera, poco negocio iban a hacer en una ciudad como aquella._

_Recordando la desconfianza de las mujeres cuando se dieron cuenta de que las observaba, esta vez no sólo me cubrí con la capucha, sino que me cuidé mucho de mantenerme oculta entre las sombras para que no me vieran._

_Las vi soplarse las entumecidas manos y repicar con los pies en el suelo intentando entrar en calor. Casi todas se abrazaban a sí mismas, y a cada exhalación, una nube de vaho ascendía lánguidamente bajo la mortecina luz de las farolas. Había pocos clientes esa noche._

_No sé qué esperaba sacar de mis incursiones a aquel lugar, pero ninguna de las dos veces que lo visité obtuve otra cosa que un profundo desprecio por mí misma y un regusto amargo en la boca difícil de eliminar._


	35. 35 La pasión de Severus Snape

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, seika, GemitaZeros, AnHi, Alehp, ES y LupinaSnape por sus comentarios.

Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 35 – La pasión de Severus Snape**

_Y cuando menos lo esperaba, Severus volvió. Fue justo la noche siguiente, después de Navidad. Entró en la casa sin decir ni una palabra, se quitó la capa y la colgó en el perchero. Tras el asombro inicial empecé a deshacerme en disculpas, pero él se mostró frío como un témpano de hielo. Nunca había sido tan duro y distante conmigo como en aquel momento, nada parecía conmoverle. _

_No contestó a ninguna de mis preguntas, ni reaccionó a mis muestras de preocupación. Se dirigió al mueble-bar y cogió la botella de whisky de fuego para servirse un vaso. Le miré sin poder creerlo, estaba haciéndolo de nuevo, pero esta vez deliberadamente._

_Severus se bebió el vaso de un solo trago y después se sirvió otro que vació igual de rápido. Se llenó aún otro más, se giró, vino hacia mí con él en la mano y acercó mucho su cara a la mía para que pudiera percibir su aliento a alcohol. Cerré los ojos intentando contener mi repugnancia._

_-Ahora estamos en paz – susurró, y me besó sujetándome con fuerza para que no me pudiera apartar, impregnándome de su sabor a whisky._

_Tuve que darme prisa para vomitar dentro de la taza del váter y no en las escaleras. Me quedé arrodillada largo rato en el baño, esperando que se me pasaran las náuseas. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, me resultaba traumático que un beso de Severus pudiera provocar esa reacción en mí. "No seas estúpida", me dije, "no es el beso, es el alcohol". Por supuesto que era el alcohol, pero no dejaba de resultarme perturbador._

_Cuando me pareció encontrarme mejor volví a bajar al salón, pero mi alegría inicial al verle de nuevo se había ido a pique, me sentía triste y aturdida, y sólo podía pensar en cómo lograría que me perdonara. Yo le había perdonado con relativa facilidad cuando él me había hecho daño, y ni siquiera me había enfadado ahora cuando se había aferrado mezquinamente a la botella para herirme de nuevo, porque mi preocupación era mucho mayor que mi enojo, pero Severus era rencoroso y vengativo, y lo sabía. No me iba a resultar fácil. "No es justo", pensé, pero eso tampoco me servía de nada._

_Estaba de pie en medio de la sala, ya no tenía el vaso en la mano y no sabía si se había bebido esa tercera copa o no. Mantenía los brazos cruzados y estaba inmóvil como una estatua, con una expresión de cólera que resultaba atemorizante. Empecé a hablarle y a implorarle que me perdonase, mientras le zarandeaba sujetándole del brazo, entre sollozos, pero él permanecía impertérrito. "Tampoco es para tanto lo que dije", pensé, pero él no parecía opinar lo mismo. _

_-¿Qué he de hacer para que me perdones? – Grité, desesperada – ¿Quieres que te suplique de rodillas? _

_Era lo único que me faltaba por hacer, puesta a perder la dignidad, bien podía perderla del todo, y después de haber vuelto al callejón Knocturn me quedaba muy poca, así que no sería una gran humillación para mí. De modo que me arrodillé y me abracé a sus piernas, pero él me apartó con brusquedad y caí hacia atrás de medio lado, apoyándome en un codo, mientras él me miraba con ojos de fuego._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – Rugió de pronto, llenando cada rincón de la estancia con su atronadora voz._

_-¿Qué quiero? – Dije sin poder creer la pregunta – ¿No lo sabes ya? Lo quiero todo de ti._

_-Ya te lo he dado._

_-No, no todo._

_Me puse en pie con gran esfuerzo, me hubiera resultado mucho más fácil quedarme donde estaba, pero había llegado la hora de aclarar las cosas, y hacerlo tirada en el suelo como un perro no era la manera._

_-¿Qué más puedo darte? – Dijo – ¿Es sólo sexo lo que quieres? Tanto llorar y suplicar, tanto gritar, tanto rebajarse… ¿por un poco de sexo? Te creía más decente que eso._

_-No, Severus, te equivocas – repliqué con firmeza –, y resulta increíble, después de tanto tiempo. Lo que quiero de verdad es tu corazón. Pero eso no me lo vas a dar, ¿verdad? – Le miré con aflicción – Probablemente no me lo darás nunca, lo sé, y soy capaz de aceptarlo si al menos puedo tener el resto de ti, si sé que vendrás a verme con regularidad, que puedo abrazarte y besarte siempre que quiera sin tener que pedir permiso o temer que vayas a enfadarte conmigo por ello, y sin tener que inventar mil excusas y trampas para conseguirlo. Sé que te resulto patética, lo entiendo, yo también me veo así, créeme, pero te necesito tanto… _

_-¡Yo también tengo necesidades! – Se exasperó._

_-Y te vas al callejón Knocturn a satisfacerlas._

_Resopló._

_-¡Sal con otros chicos! ¡Búscate novio! Eres joven, eres guapa, no te faltarán candidatos. ¿Porqué insistes en ir siempre colgada de mi brazo? Estás en edad de ir de fiesta y pasártelo bien. ¡Disfrútalo! Ve con gente de tu edad. Es absurdo que prefieras estar con un ser amargado y mezquino como yo antes que quedar con tus amigos. ¿Dónde están todos esos amigos de diferentes casas del colegio de los que tanto te jactabas ante Dumbledore?_

_-Casi todos están aquí, en Londres, menos Charlie, que está en Rumania – contesté, como si la pregunta no hubiese sido retórica._

_-Pues quédate en Londres tú también, te lo he dicho mil veces._

_-Y yo me he negado otras mil._

_-A eso me refiero, precisamente. Deberías quedarte aquí, ver a tus amigos, relacionarte con otra gente… y sobre todo alejarte de mí. Esta obsesión que tienes conmigo es malsana._

_Medité un segundo sobre esto. ¿Obsesión? ¿Otra vez esta palabra? Sí, suponía que era cierto de alguna manera, pero viniendo de él resultaba paradójico._

_-¿Me dices a mí que estoy obsesionada? ¿A mí? Al menos yo lo estoy por alguien que aún vive, pero tú sigues pensando en los ojos de una mujer que murió hace tanto tiempo que…_

_Se me acercó amenazadoramente con los puños apretados y me interrumpió._

_-Ten mucho cuidado – susurró con voz peligrosa, y tuve que contener las náuseas al percibir de nuevo el alcohol en su aliento –, he conseguido dejar de lado lo que dijiste la última vez – no dijo "perdonado", sabía que eso era muy difícil – porque me importas de verdad – registré estas palabras en mi mente para poder saborearlas más tarde –, pero no cometas otra vez el mismo error. Si esta conversación vuelve a acabar conmigo saliendo por la puerta, te prometo que no volverás a verme nunca más._

_Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Ninguna amenaza podría haberme aterrado más._

_-Siento mucho lo que dije la última vez – rectifiqué –, ya te lo he dicho, no quería… no debí decir lo que dije – su furia se aplacó en una millonésima parte –, pero tú también me hiciste daño, y no recuerdo siquiera que me pidieras perdón. _

_Apretó las mandíbulas._

_-Te dije que lo sentía._

_-Eso no es exactamente lo mismo, ¿verdad? ¿Y si no hubiera sido suficiente para mí? Tu equivocación me dolió mucho, ¿sabes? – Negué con la cabeza – Pero ahora da igual, no estoy hablando de eso, ni tampoco de ella, sino de ti y de tu afición por autoflagelarte, por vivir anclado al pasado, por tu obstinación por seguir amargado y torturarte a ti mismo por los errores cometidos, en vez de dejarme cuidar de ti y quererte como necesito hacerlo y sé que tú también necesitas que lo haga. Todos nos equivocamos, pero en determinado momento tenemos que saber perdonarnos o nos volveríamos locos._

_-No merezco ni quiero el perdón._

_-¿Quién está más obsesionado, entonces?_

_Me miró un instante con furia contenida, pero enseguida aflojó los puños y todo su cuerpo se distendió un tanto._

_-¿Por qué?_

_Le miré sin comprender._

_-¿Por qué me amas? ¿Qué hay en mí que pueda ser amado? ¿Acaso no sabes que soy un asesino? ¿Acaso no sabes que he torturado y matado, y que a veces, incluso he disfrutado haciéndolo? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE AMAS DE MÍ? – Me sobresalté – ¿No soy desagradable, cruel, vengativo, retorcido, altivo, egoísta, despreciativo, rencoroso…? Nombra un defecto al azar y te aseguro que lo tengo. ¿Qué diablos amas de mí?_

_-Tu pasión – solté sin dudar._

-La gente cree que Severus era un hombre desapasionado – explico a la joven que me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida – por su actitud fría y distante, pero no podrían estar más equivocados. Lo que movía su vida era una intensa pasión, un fuego ardiente y voraz que era el motor de todas y cada una de sus acciones y que le daba fuerzas y le consumía a partes iguales. Pero no es extraño que la gente no le viera así, él mismo ignoraba este hecho.

_Cuando le di esa respuesta se me quedó mirando, estupefacto, y no encontró la voz para contestarme hasta pasado casi un minuto._

_-¿Mi pasión? – Escupió – ¿Dónde ves tú que sea apasionado?_

_A pesar de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, a pesar de mi dolor y su ira, no pude evitar sonreír ante su incapacidad para ver lo que a mí me resultaba tan evidente._

_-En todo lo que haces, Severus – susurré –. A cada movimiento de tu mano, a cada paso que das, en todos los sentimientos que reprimes. Cuando amas, lo haces con todo tu corazón; cuando odias, también; cuando desprecias algo, sientes ese desprecio en cada fibra de tu ser. No hay término medio contigo. Cuando te lanzas a por algo, te tiras de cabeza; y cuando te entregas, lo haces hasta la última consecuencia – su expresión era la del hombre que no creía lo que oía –. Te pasó cuando te convertiste en mortífago, y después cuando Dumbledore te arrojó al mayor de los peligros sin ningún remordimiento. Pero eso no es todo lo que amo de ti. Hay mucho más, puedo hacerte una lista, si quieres – ironicé –. Amo la manera en que te mueves, tan sigilosa, tan ágil; amo el aroma de tu piel, tu voz sedosa, y tus ojos negros y profundos como la noche; amo la seguridad que desprendes, aunque sé que en realidad es poco más que una fachada, una máscara no muy distinta a aquella blanca que una vez arrancaste de mi rostro; amo tu intelecto, tu fina ironía, tu capacidad de sacrificio, tu fuerza de voluntad, tu valentía y tu entereza; amo mirarte cuando estás concentrado en tu estudio fabricando una de tus pociones: es como observar una obra de arte, tus manos se mueven con extrema delicadeza y precisión mientras escoges, cortas y pesas los ingredientes, tus ojos reflejan una atención absoluta en lo que estás haciendo, todo tu rostro parece expresar los veloces cálculos que hace tu mente, los músculos de tu cuerpo están relajados y al mismo tiempo listos para entrar en acción si algo sale mal. Un genio trabajando. En ese instante te conviertes en un artista y en una obra de arte al mismo tiempo, no hay diferencia entre tú y un cuadro de Rembrandt, una sinfonía de Beethoven, o una escultura de Miguel Ángel, y al mismo tiempo eres como cualquiera de esos genios __intemporales__._

_Severus me miraba boquiabierto, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño._

_-Yo no… tú… _–_ por una vez, el hombre con respuesta para todo se había quedado sin palabras._

_Sacudió la cabeza varias veces en gesto negativo, como queriendo convencerse a sí mismo de lo que iba a decir._

_-Te engañas a ti misma, no quieres ver la maldad…_

_-La veo – aseguré –, pero veo más allá de eso. Y no soy la única, Dumbledore también lo hace, por eso te dio una segunda oportunidad. Y… y ella… _–_ susurré, temerosa – ella también vio más allá…_

_Severus se giró de espaldas a mí. Había vuelto a traerla a colación y me daba miedo que volviera a enfadarse conmigo, pero era necesario que lo dijera._

_Deseé acercarme a él y abrazarle a pesar del whisky que había bebido, pero me contuve, dejé que se tomara su tiempo y asimilara todo lo que le había dicho. Tras varios e insoportables minutos volvió a girarse, su firmeza y aplomo recuperados por completo, su rostro, inescrutable de nuevo. Me miró fijamente a los ojos, y al cabo dijo:_

_-Así pues, me amas._

_-Más que a mi vida. _

_Apretó la mandíbula de nuevo y su máscara de impasibilidad vaciló un segundo._

_-Pero yo no te amo a ti. No como tú quieres._

_No dijo nada que no supiese ya, pero oírlo de nuevo de sus labios era como sentir un puñal clavándose en mi corazón._

_-Lo sé – conseguí el valor para murmurar._

_-Y no puedo prometerte que lo haga alguna vez._

_Asentí con pesar._

_-También lo sé._

_Se acercó a mí con el ceño ligeramente fruncido._

_-¿Y aún así quieres arriesgarte a una vida de infelicidad a mi lado?_

_-No lo entiendes, Severus, sólo soy infeliz cuando no estoy contigo. Si te tengo junto a mí nada más me importa._

_Me sujetó los brazos con su lucha interna reflejada en los ojos._

_-Nunca debí acogerte en mi casa, Dumbledore tenía razón. Te he jodido la vida igual que he jodido la mía – sus manos me aferraron con más fuerza –. Te he convertido en una sombra de mí mismo, siguiendo mis pasos, imitando lo que yo hago, como hacías cuando eras pequeña y jugabas a fabricar pociones porque me veías a mí hacerlo. En ese tiempo me hacía gracia, me hacía incluso sentir cierto… orgullo. Pero ahora eso sólo puede conducirte a la desdicha. No cometas el mismo error que yo, no arruines tu vida por un amor no correspondido. Busca a alguien que te quiera de verdad, que te merezca, que lo dé todo por ti, que te trate como a una reina. Está ahí fuera en algún sitio esperándote, no le dejes escapar._

_Negué tristemente con la cabeza._

_-¿Quién se engaña ahora? Creía que te lo había dejado bien claro. Te quiero. No es algo que pueda controlar ni evitar. ¿Acaso tú has tenido más éxito que yo domando tu corazón? No se le pueden dar órdenes, Dumbledore me lo dijo una vez y estaba en lo cierto._

_Pero Severus seguía resistiéndose a ceder._

_-Todo este tiempo evitándote – dijo –, todo este tiempo rechazando tus muestras de cariño… yo sólo intentaba que te cansaras de soportarme… te hacía daño para intentar evitar un daño mayor, pero tú no me dejas protegerte de mí. Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz._

_-No necesito protegerme de ti, y si de verdad quieres que sea feliz ya sabes cómo hacerlo._

_Se me quedó mirando sin poder creer mi perseverancia y, de pronto, inesperadamente, me besó, sólo una ligera presión sobre mis labios sostenida unos segundos, y se separó de mí de nuevo._

_-Sí, así mismo – dije, esbozando una débil sonrisa, esforzándome por sobreponerme a las náuseas. _

_Sin embargo él debió notar algo en mi expresión porque se separó de mí de inmediato._

_-Lo siento – susurró, y por un segundo pareció avergonzado –, apesto a alcohol._

_Se fue al estudio y volvió con un frasco de poción anti-ebriedad que se bebió de golpe._

_-Sólo tardará un minuto en hacer efecto._

_-Lo sé._

_Asintió, claro que lo sabía, las pociones también eran mi especialidad. Entonces su rostro volvió a mostrar incredulidad. _

_-Por Merlín, Julia, todavía no entiendo cómo puedes seguir queriéndome después de todo lo que te he hecho. Debes ser masoquista._

_-Sí, puede que sí – admití._

_Severus volvió a acercarse a mí._

_-Ahora ya no debería oler a alcohol – dijo._

_-Déjame comprobarlo – contesté, y le besé. _

_Le besé, le rodeé con mis brazos y no quise volver a soltarle nunca. Enredé mi mano en sus cabellos y sujeté su cabeza para profundizar el beso y pegarme más a él, Severus se abrazó a mi cintura y me apretó contra su cuerpo, abrasándome en su calor. Sus manos viajaron varias veces por toda mi espalda por encima de la ropa, llegaron a mis nalgas, donde se demoraron para acariciarlas y apretarlas suavemente, y después dieron un rodeo hacia delante hasta mis pechos. Me desabrochó el vestido, no con aquella calma de la otra vez, sino con necesidad atrasada, con prisas torpes y dedos traicioneros. Empecé a liberarle de su túnica, su maldita túnica de diez millones de botones, y al final, aunque pareciera imposible, conseguí abrirla, dejando su pálido y marcado torso al descubierto, como aquel día, años atrás, en su estudio de pociones. Me lamió el cuello, lanzando deliciosos escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, pasé mis dedos por el vello de su pecho, extasiada, y gemí levemente sin darme cuenta siquiera. Me llevó hasta el sofá y nos recostamos en él de cualquier manera, sentí su peso sobre mí y me aferré a sus hombros para acercarle más y poder besarle otra vez, con voracidad, noté su entrepierna endurecida presionando contra mi muslo, su cabello caía en cascada a ambos lados de su cara y sus facciones se hallaban demudadas por el deseo. Mientras se desabotonaba el pantalón, me apoyé sobre los codos, me estiré hacia él y empecé a lamer las cicatrices de su torso, saboreando su piel con deleite, aspirando hondo su aroma masculino. Entonces él acabó de desnudarse, yo me libré de mi ropa interior y le abracé de nuevo, deseando sentir su calor. Mi vista se deslizaba una y otra vez por su cuerpo desnudo, abarcándolo todo con avidez. Llevó una mano a mi sexo y mi humedad le dejó claro que estaba preparada para él; cuando la sacó, se llevó los dedos a la boca y los chupó, mirándome con lascivia, arrancándome un jadeo. ¡Merlín! Le deseaba tanto… miré hacia abajo y me mordí el labio inferior al comprobar que él tampoco necesitaba esperar nada más, se inclinó sobre mí y me penetró lenta, pero profundamente, de una sola vez._

_-Aaaaahhhh… – gemí – Diosssss…_

_Rodeé sus piernas con las mías y me agarré a él con todas mis fuerzas. Sentí cómo entraba y salía de mí, primero despacio, muy despacio, para ir aumentando el ritmo poco a poco. El fuego en mis venas empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo a velocidad de vértigo. Severus me embestía cada vez con más ímpetu, la excitación y el placer eran tan intensos que empecé a arañar su espalda sin darme cuenta. Me relamí los labios y empecé a gemir con desesperación, incapaz de pensar en nada más que en ese hombre que me estaba haciendo suya, incapaz de sentir nada más que la inmensa felicidad de haber conseguido por fin lo que anhelaba desde hacía tanto tiempo. Porque sabía que ahora sí, que ahora era mío, no por esa noche, sino para siempre. Al menos, tan mío como podría llegar a serlo jamás._

_Severus me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y solté un pequeño quejido. Nuestras respiraciones estaban enloquecidas, su corazón y el mío se disputaban la victoria en una carrera a galope tendido en nuestros pechos._

_-Aaahhh… Severus… _

_Él jadeaba sobre mí, gotas de sudor cubrían su rostro, lamí cuantas pude. Lamí sus labios, su barbilla, la punta de su nariz, sus mejillas, ese ceño siempre fruncido destensado en ese momento sólo para mí, lamí todo lo que pude alcanzar con mi lengua, el sabor salado inundando por completo mi paladar. Volví a lamerle los labios, insaciable, él los entreabrió y al notar su lengua rozando la mía volví a gemir y le apreté aún más contra mí. Le sujeté de las nalgas y empujé con él, moviendo un poco las caderas para facilitar que llegara más adentro; él siguió su vaivén más rápido, más profundo, y yo estaba ya a punto de perderme, sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más._

_-Te quiero – jadeé en su oído, y Severus soltó un gutural y prolongado gemido de éxtasis que yo acompañé a coro, y nos convulsionamos juntos en una ola de placer ardiente y arrolladora._

_Continuamos abrazados todavía mucho rato después, yo acariciando el cabello del hombre, sintiendo el agradable peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío; él con el rostro hundido en mi cuello, recobrando poco a poco el ritmo normal de la respiración._

_-Te quiero tanto… – murmuré de nuevo con los ojos cerrados._

_-Mi niña tonta… – susurró él, sus labios rozando mi hombro al hablar en una caricia involuntaria. _

_Sonreí._

_-Prométeme que no volverás a intentar echarme de tu lado – le rogué._

_Levantó la cabeza y se apoyó sobre sus codos, me miró desde el fondo de sus dos pozos de negrura insondable y negó una sola vez._

_-No puedo prometer lo que no sé si puedo cumplir._

_-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta todavía de que no puedo prescindir de ti? – Protesté._

_-Aún no he renunciado a que aproveches tu vida en vez de malgastarla – replicó._

_-¿Te parece que estoy malgastándola ahora mismo?_

_-Sí – contestó –, cada minuto que pasas conmigo es tiempo perdido, un error irreparable._

_Cubrí sus mejillas con mis manos._

_-Cada minuto que paso contigo me da la vida.__Cada segundo sin ti se convierte en un infierno de insoportable soledad. No podrás__ apartarme de ti por más que lo intentes, no quiero perderte, no puedo permitírmelo._

_Le besé y volví a abrazarle. Desde luego que no podía perderle, no después de haber conseguido aquello por lo que había luchado tanto._

Luna Lovegood me mira con toda su atención, olvidándose casi de respirar, al verla así no puedo evitar sonreír. Cuando se da cuenta de que he dejado de hablar, carraspea levemente y pregunta:

-¿Así que le volvió a decir claramente que no la amaba?

Mi sonrisa se agria un tanto.

-Así es. Severus nunca me mintió – parece profundamente impresionada –. Yo era consciente de que él no sentía por mí ese tipo de amor, pero al final permitió que le amara, se dejó querer, y eso fue suficiente para mí.

-Así que se podría decir que al final consiguió lo que quería, ¿no? – Me pregunta la joven con un hilo de voz y una vacilante sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno, sí, quien la sigue la consigue dicen, ¿no? Pues es cierto. Ya ha visto que puedo ser muy persistente cuando me lo propongo… aunque lo conseguí con matices, claro… Severus no era mío del todo. Pero no sé si sabe lo que es sentir un amor desesperado, que te consume por dentro, que no te deja vivir, y que es capaz de hacerte cometer las locuras más grandes… yo estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por tenerle… y acepté lo que él me ofreció. ¿Qué más me daba si él no me amaba como había amado a Lily, o como yo le amaba a él? Yo sólo quería tenerle conmigo. Y le tuve. Le tuve hasta el final.

_Todavía pasamos mucho tiempo más abrazados en el sofá, acariciándonos, besándonos, riendo de cualquier tontería que se nos ocurría… después subimos a su habitación cogidos de la mano y volvimos a hacer el amor. Él se durmió poco después, pero yo me sentía tan feliz que no pude pegar ojo y pasé la noche contemplando con adoración al hombre al que amaba. Severus destilaba sexo por cada poro de su piel. Severus olía a sexo, sabía a sexo, era sexo. Sexo del bueno, del que guardas en tus recuerdos como baremo con el que juzgar el resto de __experiencias de tu vida. _

_Cuando abrió los ojos por la mañana y parpadeó en mi dirección para sacudirse los restos de sueño, le besé de nuevo con avidez, él acarició suavemente mi espalda con su mano y volví a excitarme enseguida, por lo que me senté sobre él y puse mis manos sobre su pecho, sin abandonar sus labios ni un segundo. _

_-Parece que me estabas esperando – murmuró, sonriendo burlón, cuando rompí el beso por fin en busca de aire._

_-Ansiosamente – contesté, y borré su sonrisa con más besos. _

_Recorrí su piel mil veces con mis ojos, mis manos y mi lengua, reclamando __su cuerpo como mi propiedad una y otra vez, con pasión devoradora. Pasamos todo el día y toda la noche siguientes envueltos el uno en el otro, yo estaba deseosa de recuperar el tiempo perdido, y él se dejó hacer dándome total libertad, sin que una sola protesta escapase de sus labios, sin apartarme de su lado, sin impacientarse o molestarse cuando me mostraba torpe o inexperta. Me permitió gozar de él a mi antojo, dejó que me resarciera de todas mis frustraciones anteriores, de mi deseo sofocado tantas veces, de mi hambre atrasada de él. Fue mío como nunca hubiera soñado posible._

_-Nunca lo había hecho así… – dijo en algún momento de ese día._

_No sé qué hora era, no me importaba saberlo, estaba justo donde quería estar y con quien quería estar, ¿qué más me daba lo que ocurriese a nuestro alrededor? Ni siquiera recordaba que existiese un mundo fuera de aquella habitación._

_En ese instante yo estaba tumbada sobre la cama y él, recostado de lado, se__ apoyaba sobre su brazo izquierdo para mirarme desde arriba. El índice de su mano derecha dibujaba círculos alrededor de mi ombligo. "Nunca lo había hecho así", había dicho en tono pensativo, casi para sí mismo._

_-Así, ¿cómo? – Pregunté._

_-Así como lo hago contigo – respondió –. Así: con alguien que de verdad __desea estar__ conmigo y no codicia tan sólo el dinero que vendrá después, o el privilegio de estar con uno de los hombres del Lord. Con alguien que me quiere por mí mismo sin esperar nada a cambio, por difícil que esto me resulte de comprender – sus ojos subieron desde mi ombligo hasta mi cara –. Tu piel tiene una calidez diferente a las otras que he conocido, y estar abrazado a ti, desnudos, sin prisas, sólo sintiéndonos el uno contra el otro sin hacer nada más, es lo más cercano a la felicidad que he conocido jamás._

_No puedo negar que me sorprendió oírle hablar así._

_-¿Incluso a pesar de que no me quieres? – Dije, esbozando una tímida sonrisa que pretendía disimular la punzada de dolor que me atravesó al decirlo._

_Sus cejas vacilaron, intentaban fruncirse sobre sus ojos, pero finalmente no lo hicieron. Tampoco contestó. Besó mi vientre con delicadeza y se abrazó a mí, apoyando la cabeza sobre mi pecho._

_-Podría volverme adicto a esto – murmuró._

_Sonreí, esta vez de verdad._

_-Me encantaría que lo fueras. Sería tu camello, te daría gratis tantas dosis de tu droga como quisieras. La felicidad te espera en mis brazos siempre que la desees._

_-Moriría de sobredosis con sólo un abrazo._

_-¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido? – Pregunté, divertida._

_Levantó la cabeza para mirarme de nuevo. Su expresión era tan neutra que me resultaba imposible adivinar qué estaba pensando. En momentos como ese hubiera deseado con todas mis fuerzas saber legeremancia para poder entrar en su mente. Llevó una mano a mi cabello y me acarició la cabeza con suavidad._

_-Algo así – dijo, y sonrió con socarronería._

_-¿Algo así? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? – Pregunté, con tono pretendidamente ofendido._

_Su sonrisa se ensanchó._

_-Creo que voy a tener que castigarte por tu descaro – dije, incorporándome mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho para obligarle a tumbarse de espaldas._

_Cambiamos posiciones, me recosté de un lado mientras él se ponía boca arriba. Entonces algo llamó mi atención y mi vista se desvió a su antebrazo._

_Por increíble que parezca, a pesar de las muchas veces que había visto sus brazos desnudos a lo largo de los años, sólo había visto la marca tenebrosa en muy contadas ocasiones, ya que Severus solía mantenerla oculta casi siempre. Si no lo cubría la ropa, acostumbraba a dejar el brazo pegado a su cuerpo, o lo giraba de manera que la marca no se viera, así que, incluso cuando nadábamos en el lago, no hubiera podido fijarme en ella por más que quisiera. Pero en ese momento había bajado la guardia y su brazo reposaba sobre el colchón dejándola al descubierto. Mi mano, temeraria, se dirigió a ella sin pensárselo ni un segundo, y mis dedos rozaron el tétrico dibujo. Su mano derecha salió disparada para sujetar mi muñeca._

_-No – dijo, simplemente._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque ese ya no soy yo._

_Miré la marca, mi muñeca todavía aprisionada por su agarre, los dedos aún estirados intentando alcanzar el dibujo._

_-Es sólo piel – murmuré –. Es sólo tu piel. Y tu piel es mía ahora._

_Pero Severus negó con la cabeza, obstinado._

_-No, esto no. Esto le pertenece al Lord, y tú no tienes nada que ver con él._

_Me pareció notar una leve ansiedad en su voz, como si hubiera sido capaz de suplicarme que no tocara la marca si yo me hubiese mostrado tan tozuda como para insistir en el tema. La miré una vez más y deseé lamerla, o besarla, o morderla, o arrancarla de allí, o hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera aliviar el dolor que Severus sentía por llevar esa monstruosidad en su brazo, pero no hice nada._

_-Está bien – murmuré._

_Severus soltó mi muñeca y giró el brazo de manera que la marca quedase oculta de nuevo._

_-Pero creo que todavía tienes un castigo pendiente – dije entonces, y emprendí la conquista de su cuerpo una vez __más, sometiéndole de nuevo a mi voluntad, sin encontrar __ninguna resistencia por su parte._

_Jamás, ni en mis fantasías más delirantes, me hubiera atrevido a soñar que Severus fuera a entregarse alguna vez a mí como lo hizo aquel día, pero aproveché al máximo cada segundo de él.__ Me sentía como una niña en una tienda de caramelos, nunca tenía suficiente y no quería levantarme de la cama ni desenredar mi cuerpo del suyo, ahora que por fin era __mío. A media noche, Severus mostró cierta sorpresa por mi inagotabilidad, pero es que yo no me cansaba de él, nunca podría cansarme de él. _

_Se quejó de hambre, no habíamos comido nada desde el mediodía del día anterior, le dije que enseguida bajaríamos a comer algo, pero no fui capaz de abandonar su calidez ni un segundo, y cuando llegó la mañana nos encontramos los dos famélicos. Las tripas de Severus protestaron de manera escandalosa, el hombre rió alegremente y yo me derretí al escuchar ese sonido tan caro de oír viniendo de él; pero entonces las mías también rugieron como fieras y los dos nos pusimos a reír descontroladamente, todavía abrazados, ahogándonos entre carcajadas y lágrimas divertidas, y cuando al fin nos calmamos, decidimos que ya era hora de bajar a la cocina. _

_No sin reticencia, alargando el contacto entre nosotros lo máximo posible, acabé dejándole en __libertad. Nos fuimos a duchar juntos, cosa que nos llevó bastante tiempo por culpa de las continuas interrupciones de mis descontroladas manos, pero de alguna manera conseguimos salir de la bañera, nos vestimos y acabamos por llegar al fin a la cocina._


	36. 36 Filch es el chico de los recados

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, seika, GemitaZeros, AnHi, Alehp, ES y LupinaSnape por sus comentarios.

Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 36 - Filch es el chico de los recados**

_Una vez en la cocina Severus preparó con rapidez algo para desayunar y comimos con un hambre voraz. Pero había una cosa que no me podía quitar de la cabeza y no pude evitar preguntárselo._

_-Severus… _

_-¿Mmmmm? – Murmuró, mientras masticaba con deleite una tostada con mantequilla._

_-Me preguntaba…_

_Al dejar la frase a medias, él apartó la vista de la comida y me miró con atención, pero me costaba formular esa pregunta sin que sonara patética. El hombre me alentó a continuar._

_-Me preguntaba si tú… si volverás… – me puse roja como un tomate, consciente de que estaba actuando como una idiota – si volverás a visitar el callejón Knocturn._

_Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, indignado, y dejó la tostada en su plato._

_-¿Pero por quién me has tomado? – Gruñó – Soy un hombre fiel, Julia, nunca te haría algo así._

_Bajé la vista, nerviosa._

_-Perdóname, no quería ofenderte._

_Frunció el ceño, se levantó, se acercó a mí y puso una mano sobre mi hombro._

_-No quiero que pienses más en eso, ¿de acuerdo? Si hubiera sabido que te ibas a obsesionar con este asunto nunca te hubiera hablado de ello. _

_-Yo… he vuelto a ir, ¿sabes? – Murmuré._

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-El día de Navidad… tú todavía no habías vuelto a casa y fui al callejón Knocturn…_

_-¡Merlín! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Suspiró, y me dio un suave beso en la frente – A lo mejor piensas que me he pasado media vida allí._

_Agaché la cabeza, me sentía estúpida. _

_-Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero que pienses más en eso – dijo –. ¡Por Merlín! He hecho cosas mucho peores que ir de putas, y aún así tú no puedes quitarte esa tontería de la cabeza._

_Seguí sin decir nada y volvió a suspirar._

_-Está bien, si te has de sentir mejor te diré que no he ido muy a menudo. Difícilmente se me podría considerar un cliente habitual, sólo iba muy de vez en cuando, si necesitaba… desfogarme. Y ahora hace mucho tiempo que no paso por allí. Desde… desde que me besaste por primera vez no se me ha ocurrido nunca volver._

_Le miré._

_-¿En el baile?_

_Asintió. _

_-¿Y por qué no…?_

_-No me preguntes por qué no he vuelto, porque no lo sé – me interrumpió –, pero ya no volveré a ir más. ¿Estás más tranquila, ahora?_

_Hacía dos años de aquel baile. Sí, por alguna razón me sentía más tranquila, así que volví a asentir en silencio, él regresó a su silla y siguió mordiendo su tostada. De repente soltó:_

_-¿Te he llegado a comentar lo que pasó por Halloween?_

_Recordé que vino a la tienda el día anterior a la fiesta, comentó que no quería asistir a ella, bailamos en la cocina, y al día siguiente se levantó con un humor de perros y dijo que presentía que tenía que estar en el castillo esa noche, pero no, nunca me había explicado si pasó algo, así que me relató la ahora famosa historia del troll que alguien había dejado suelto en el colegio, y me llevé las manos a la boca, horrorizada. Me explicó que estaba seguro de que había sido cosa de Quirrell, pero cuando le pregunté para qué podía querer hacer una cosa así, me dijo que tenía que ver con un secreto que guardaba Dumbledore y que no podía explicarme._

_-Así que tenías razón… – musité._

_Me miró con extrañeza y me preguntó a qué me refería._

_-Tenías razón cuando dijiste que presentías que debías estar ahí esa noche._

_Se encogió de hombros._

_-Bueno… sí, presentía que pasaría algo, aunque no es como si hubiera podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Por suerte no hubo más daños que los materiales._

_Tras haberme contado el incidente continuamos charlando de varias cosas, y por fin acabamos de desayunar._

_Los días que quedaban de vacaciones fueron casi idílicos, y Severus se mostró relajado y __amable__ como nunca, pero terminaron, como todo, y tuvimos que volver al trabajo: él al castillo y yo a mi tienda. _

_A partir de entonces Severus vino a verme más a menudo, y también empezó a pasar casi todos los fines de semana conmigo, aunque había veces que no podía escaparse del colegio porque tenía cosas que hacer._

_Un día, unos meses más tarde, una desagradable y mezquina figura apareció en la puerta del local. En cuanto le vi, crucé los brazos y torcí el gesto, ¿qué podía venir a hacer aquel maldito squib a mi tienda? Filch se acercó al mostrador con su andar desgarbado y su eterna expresión de malicia tatuada en la cara, y cuando se situó ante mí, con su odiosa voz de grajo me pidió dos ingredientes de elevado coste que ni siquiera supo nombrar bien. Me pregunté qué diablos querría hacer ese hombre con ellos ya que, sin magia, no podría elaborar ninguna poción, y ese individuo no tenía una sola gota de magia en su repugnante cuerpo. Sin embargo, fui a buscar lo que me pidió, pensando que quizá Dumbledore le había enviado a cumplir el recado porque él no se había podido desplazar hasta mi tienda por algún motivo. Cuando le entregué los frascos, le dije cuánto tenía que abonar._

_-¿Abonar? – Rezongó, con lo que más parecía el croar de una rana que una voz humana auténtica – El profesor Snape no me dijo que tuviera que pagar nada, él me aseguró que lo anotaría en su cuenta._

_Al oír esto golpeé la mesa con ambas manos, irritada._

_-¿Snape? ¿Ha dicho que ha venido a buscar esto para Snape? – Mascullé – ¿Y por qué no ha venido a buscarlo él mismo, si puede saberse?_

_Filch empezó a refunfuñar que eso él ni lo sabía ni le importaba, pero que el profesor Snape era un hombre muy ocupado y no podía perder el tiempo en tonterías como esa. Me enfurecí tanto que eché al hombre de mi tienda con malos modos, diciéndole que el profesor Snape no necesitaba ningún maldito chico de los recados, que yo misma iría a entregarle lo que solicitaba. _

_Despaché con celeridad a los clientes que tenía esperando, cerré la tienda con el cartel de "Enseguida vuelvo" y fui rápidamente a Hogwarts con los dos ingredientes que Severus necesitaba. Filch gruñó cuando pasé por su lado como una exhalación, pero le lancé una mirada asesina y seguí adelante hacia las mazmorras. Sin llamar a la puerta siquiera entré en su despacho hecha una furia y le tiré los frascos sobre la mesa._

_-Aquí tienes lo que has pedido – dije, poniendo los brazos en jarras y echando chispas por los ojos._

_Él me miró, divertido, solía hacerle mucha gracia verme enfadada, lo que a su vez acostumbraba a incrementar mi enfado._

_-No hacía falta que te desplazaras hasta aquí, mujer, me los podría haber traído Filch._

_Me indigné sobremanera ante su desfachatez._

_-¿Será posible tu descaro? – Exploté, y él cerró la puerta que permanecía abierta a mi espalda con un movimiento de varita y una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios, prediciendo la escena que se avecinaba – ¡Poco que nos vemos, y encima me intentas robar el placer de tu presencia saltándote una de tus escasísimas visitas a la tienda! – No eran tan escasas, pero para mí siempre eran insuficientes – ¡Y, por si fuera poco, envías en tu lugar a ese mugriento squib que tenéis por conserje! Debería abofetearte ahora mismo._

_Se levantó con parsimonia de su silla y se acercó a mí con gesto conciliador._

_-No he intentado robarte nada – dijo, acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano –, es sólo que estoy muy ocupado y no he podido desplazarme yo mismo a buscarlo._

_Le aparté la mano de un manotazo._

_-Pues haberme enviado una lechuza para que viniera a traértelo. Sabes que no me importa venir cuando sea._

_-Cada vez que te vas de la tienda tienes que cerrarla, esa no es manera de hacer negocio._

_-¿Qué más te da? Nunca te ha gustado que tenga la tienda. Y yo tampoco aspiro a hacerme rica con ella._

_-Si quisieras contratar a un ayudante, como te he sugerido varias veces…_

_-No necesito un ayudante – dije, encogiéndome de hombros –, sólo sería un estorbo. Cuando vinieras a comprar algo no podría hablar contigo tranquilamente con el maldito ayudante revoloteando alrededor nuestro._

_-Te has vuelto muy gruñona desde que estamos juntos – repuso el muy sinvergüenza –, ya sabía yo que no iba a ser una buena influencia para ti…_

_Me sujetó la barbilla y me taladró con sus ojos negros, derritiendo el hielo que el enfado había formado en mi interior. _

_-Contéstame ahora o calla para siempre – dije con voz sensual, mi furia ya casi totalmente aplacada –: ¿vendrás el viernes para endulzarme el fin de semana o no?_

_Soltó una repentina carcajada._

_-¿Endulzártelo? ¡Merlín! Si alguien te oyera hablar así de mí te encerraría en el ala de psiquiatría de San Mungo y tiraría la llave. Quizá deberían hacerlo: para que alguien ame a una persona como yo tiene que tener al menos un grado de locura._

_-Pues deberían encerrarte a ti conmigo, ¿sabes? Porque cuando uno se sabe amado tendría que sentirse satisfecho por ello, y no cuestionar los motivos._

_Severus fue a replicar, pero le puse un dedo en los labios para impedírselo, él abrió la boca y aprisionó la punta con sus dientes, humedeciendo la yema con una caricia de su lengua que me hizo estremecer. Acerqué mi cara a la suya para besarle, con mi dedo todavía dentro de su boca, pero en ese instante llamaron a la puerta y, sin esperar respuesta, Minerva McGonagall entró en el despacho con las mejillas encendidas de ira, y nos sorprendió en pleno acercamiento. A pesar de que me separé de él y retiré mi mano con rapidez, la escena resultó lo bastante rara como para hacer que la mujer se interrumpiera a mitad de su frase._

_-Severus, tenemos que hablar de… ¡oh…! Lo… lo siento, no sabía que tenías… visita._

_-¿Ha salido ya la pestaña, profesor? – Pregunté a Severus, disimulando con bastante torpeza._

_Él parpadeó varias veces, como intentando ver si notaba alguna molestia en el ojo._

_-Sí, creo que sí, gracias, señorita Severii – Y girándose hacia la profesora –. ¿Qué deseas, Minerva?_

_La mujer frunció el ceño unos segundos antes de responder, como intentando meditar sobre lo que acababa de presenciar y el absurdo diálogo que le habíamos ofrecido como coartada._

_-Quería hablar contigo sobre el desproporcionado castigo que le has puesto a Potter – dijo al fin._

_Severus asintió, con gesto irritado._

_-Así que vienes a discutir, bueno, enseguida te atiendo. Espera fuera un momento a que acabe de hablar con la señorita Severii, por favor._

_McGonagall salió, dedicándonos una última mirada de soslayo, y cerró la puerta tras de sí._

_-¿Ves? Ese es el problema de que vengas aquí…_

_Me mordí brevemente el labio inferior en gesto arrepentido, pero enseguida contraataqué._

_-Podrías haber hechizado la puerta para que nadie entrase… – dije, agitando un dedo acusador._

_-Has llegado aquí avasallando y sin darme siquiera opción a respirar, ¿cómo querías que pensara en hechizar la puerta? ¿Y qué es esa tontería que se te ha ocurrido de la pestaña? McGonagall pensará que soy un completo imbécil por no poderme quitar una simple pestaña del ojo yo mismo – refunfuñó._

_Solté una risita ante su enfado._

_-Bueno, algo tenía que decir, no es que a ti se te haya ocurrido nada mejor, ¿verdad? – Me miró enfurruñado, pero no contestó – Por cierto, veo que sigues machacando a ese pobre chico…_

_-Eso a ti no te incumbe para nada – repuso con cierto enojo._

_Sonreí._

_-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?_

_Resopló con frustración._

_-¿Qué no ha hecho? – Saltó, abriendo mucho los brazos con exasperación – Él mismo es un incordio, todo lo que hace me irrita. Es insolente y presumido, siempre con el pelo revuelto como su padre. ¿Sabes que lo hacía expresamente? Se alborotaba el pelo porque creía que así resultaría más atractivo para las chicas…_

_Me encantaba provocarle para que hablara de Potter, cuando lo hacía se sulfuraba tanto que parecía un crío en plena pataleta. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi expresión divertida se calló de golpe._

_-En fin, ¿cuánto te debo? – Gruñó, señalando los ingredientes esparcidos por la mesa._

_Nunca le cobraba nada, por supuesto, era sólo una pregunta retórica._

_-¿Cuánto? Mmmmmm… me conformo con que vengas a verme este fin de semana, ya que todavía no me has contestado a si tenías intención de visitarme o no – contesté con voz melosa, acercándome más a él._

_-¿Quieres que vaya a _endulzarte_ el fin de semana? – Se mofó, y acto seguido negó con la cabeza – Lo siento, Julia, pero no puedo, estamos a finales de trimestre, tengo muchísimos exámenes por corregir._

_-No sé por qué te molestas, si total les vas a poner la nota más baja a todos. Podrías hacerlo sin siquiera leértelos._

_-Me gusta comprobar el nivel de ineptitud de mis alumnos._

_-Y después dices que soy masoquista. Tú aún eres peor._

_-Sí, puede que sí._

_Puse cara de decepción y agarré el cuello de su túnica con las dos manos._

_-¿No podrás escaparte ni siquiera un ratito? – Insistí, haciendo un puchero con los labios – Me lo debes por lo de hoy._

_Sonrió de medio lado._

_-Veremos lo que puedo hacer._

_Suspiré, resignada._

_-Tendré que conformarme con eso, supongo – concluí, y le besé. _

_Fue un beso largo y profundo, y empecé a apretarme más contra su cuerpo al sentir el conocido fuego arder bajo mi piel, pero él se despegó de mí con suavidad._

_-Odio cuando haces eso – protesté –, siempre me apartas de ti._

_-Es que si no lo hago yo, tú no lo vas a hacer._

_-¿Y qué problema hay? – Pregunté, acercándome de nuevo a él._

_-Que McGonagall está esperando fuera – dijo, impidiéndome que me acercase más sujetándome de los hombros._

_Di un paso atrás a regañadientes._

_-No tienes compasión, si supieses cuánto te echo de menos cuando no estás no tendrías valor para dejarme sola nunca más._

_-Nunca he dicho que la tuviese – replicó, mordaz._

_Torcí la boca en una mueca de disgusto._

_-Está bien – acepté al fin –. Pero no te atrevas a enviarme a ese hombre nunca más. Si necesitas algo y no puedes venir tú mismo, dímelo y te lo traeré… y me aseguraré de que la puerta esté bien cerrada una vez entre en tu despacho – dije, apuntándole al pecho con el índice._

_Sonrió socarronamente y cogió los ingredientes para guardarlos en la estantería. Cuando salí del despacho me encontré a McGonagall esperando fuera. _

_-Es terrible cuando se te mete una pestaña en el ojo y no te la puedes quitar, ¿verdad? – Dije con voz alegre._

_La mujer me miró escrutadora, frunciendo levemente el ceño._

_-Mmmmm… – murmuró._

_Sonreí y me despedí de ella para volver a Hogsmeade._

-¿Ha conseguido vencer alguna vez esa aversión suya hacia los squibs? – Me pregunta de repente mi entrevistadora.

Me sobresalto al ver mi recuerdo interrumpido.

-¿Los squibs? Oh… bueno, hay prejuicios que son algo difíciles de erradicar, ya sabe… en realidad, los pocos squibs que he conocido en mi vida no han hecho mucho por cambiar la idea que tenía de ellos, incluyendo a Filch… pero ya no soy una niña. Antes les odiaba de manera irracional, pero ahora ya no es así… aunque la verdad es que evito relacionarme con ellos, me traen malos recuerdos.

La joven parece perdida en algún pensamiento propio, no quisiera interrumpirla, pero tengo que continuar con mi historia, así que vuelvo a hablar.

-Llegó el verano, quedaba sólo una semana para las vacaciones en el colegio y la rutina en la tienda me resultaba bastante agradable. El trato con el público no me resultó tan difícil como hubiera temido en un principio, a pesar de que nunca había sido una persona que disfrutara relacionándome con la gente. Los habitantes de Hogsmeade eran en general pacientes y amables, aunque a veces hacían preguntas indiscretas a las que contestaba saliéndome por la tangente, y, aunque me costaba enfadarme de verdad con alguno de ellos, si esto llegaba a ocurrir no tenía ningún reparo en echarle de mi tienda como había hecho con Filch. Aquello de "el cliente siempre tiene la razón" nunca fue conmigo.

_Como no abría los sábados, los lunes siempre tenía la tienda abarrotada de clientes. Muchos se quejaban diciendo que debería abrir seis días a la semana, pero yo no me cortaba ni un pelo en decirles lo que opinaba sobre el asunto:_

_-Esta tienda no es mi vida, señor Fuller, sólo mi trabajo – repliqué a uno de los que más solía insistir en el tema –. Mi vida empieza cuando cuelgo el cartel de "cerrado". Entenderá que prefiera tener el cartelito colgado el máximo tiempo posible, ¿verdad?_

_El hombre gruñó por lo bajo, cogió el frasco de ungüento para la artritis y se marchó. Sabía que volvería a venir, ese anciano cascarrabias siempre entraba a comprar, protestaba por cualquier cosa y al cabo de unos días venía otra vez._

_-Has hecho muy bien poniéndote firme con él, guapa. Ese viejo gruñón siempre quiere tener la última palabra en todo – me animó la señora Connelly, otra anciana que vivía al final de la calle._

_-¡Ah! Pues a jugar a tener la razón no me gana nadie – le dije, guiñándole un ojo. _

_La anciana soltó una risita cómplice. La señora Connelly era una mujer encantadora, el problema que tenía era que siempre venía acompañada de su amiga, que era una vieja arpía, chafardera y metomentodo, la cual, a pesar de que nunca compraba nada, siempre ponía todo su empeño en hacer de su visita un tormento para mí._

_-¿Ya tienes novio, jovencita? – Dijo la arpía sin venir a cuento de nada. _

_Puse los ojos en blanco. Siempre me preguntaba lo mismo, parecía obtener una cruel satisfacción de torturar a la gente con sus preguntas envenenadas. Pero no quería ponerme a malas con ella por no ofender a la señora Connelly, que me caía muy bien._

_-Pues no, señora Morrison. Me temo que desde que me lo preguntó el lunes pasado la situación no ha cambiado ni un ápice._

_La indirecta no pareció afectarla en absoluto, más bien al contrario, asintió satisfecha y añadió:_

_-Supongo que sabes que la obligación de una buena bruja es casarse pronto y tener muchos hijos, para poder conservar el número de la población mágica del país. Además, tus caderas son anchas, muy buenas para dar a luz, pero si esperas mucho, tus hijos perderán calidad mágica – y en voz baja dijo –, porque no querrás que nazca squib, ¿verdad?_

_Ese era uno de los muchos rumores absurdos que corrían entre la comunidad mágica, aunque nunca se había demostrado que cuanto mayor fuera la madre, más riesgo hubiera de que el hijo naciera squib, y los medimagos de todo el país siempre se esforzaban en hacer olvidar a la población esas tonterías sin fundamento. _

_Personalmente, esos cuentos de vieja siempre me hacían reír, pero cuando me los soltaban como un sermón, más bien acostumbraban a irritarme._

_-¡Pero si ya tuve un hijo una vez! – Dije – ¿No se lo había contado nunca? Lo que pasa es que como no paraba de llorar, me harté de él y me lo comí para cenar._

_La señora Connelly soltó otra risita, pero la vieja arpía frunció el ceño, ofendida._

_-Tú ríete, pero si no te casas pronto, ningún mago decente te querrá – refunfuñó._

_-¡Vaya! Pues me temo que tendré que buscarme a uno indecente, entonces – repliqué._

_La mujer se indignó por mi insolencia y salió de la tienda diciéndole a su amiga que la esperaba fuera. Suspiré con alivio, y la señora Connelly se disculpó por ella._

_-Ya sabes que es un poco cotilla, no le hagas caso, guapa._

_-No se lo hago, créame._

_-Aunque tengo que reconocer que me haría ilusión saber que tienes novio. No es bueno estar sola, te lo digo yo._

_La señora Connelly había enviudado muy joven y no se había vuelto a casar nunca. La señora Morrison y ella se conocieron poco después de que muriera su marido y desde entonces se habían vuelto amigas inseparables._

_-Pero si a mí nadie me quiere, señora Connelly – bromeé –. Dicen que tengo demasiado mal genio, ¿se lo puede creer?_

_La mujer volvió a reír. Su risa era como el gorjeo de un pájaro. Sonreí, le devolví el cambio del dinero que me había dado y se fue. Seguí atendiendo a los demás clientes, al cabo de un rato le tocó el turno a una mujer de mediana edad cuya hija estaba cursando tercero en Hogwarts, y me pidió una serie de ingredientes que necesitaba para que la chica practicara pociones en casa durante el verano._

_-No puedo creer que ese horrible profesor haya vuelto a suspenderla – dijo mientras me pasaba una nota con los ingredientes que quería –. Ahora mi pobre Nora tendrá que pasarse todas las vacaciones envuelta en los sofocantes vapores del caldero, como si no hiciera ya suficiente calor en verano._

_Me molestó la alusión a Severus y me puse de mal humor._

_-Es muy fácil culpar al profesor, pero para aprobar Pociones sólo hace falta estar muy atento en las clases – repliqué._

_-O ser un Slytherin – refunfuñó ella en tono acusador._

_Fruncí el ceño._

_-Yo no era de esa casa y sin embargo aprobé esa asignatura cada año – la contradije._

_-¿Tú también estudiaste con ese odioso hombre?_

_Apreté las mandíbulas y mis manos se crisparon, pero intenté contenerme._

_-Si se refiere al profesor Snape, sí, fui alumna suya, pero la verdad es que, en mi opinión, él es un gran profesor y un experto en la materia. Él me enseñó todo lo que sé, y sus alumnos deberían sentirse afortunados de poder aprender de un maestro en pociones como él. Lo que pasa es que la mayoría no le prestan el respeto y la atención debidos, si lo hicieran, estoy segura de que aprobarían sin problemas._

_-Querida, eso lo dices porque no sabes cómo es en realidad. Si lo hicieras, te escandalizarías de que ese viejo loco que tienen como director en el colegio le permita ejercer de profesor. Dicen que era un mortífago – comentó en tono confidencial, y empecé a sentir la sangre hervir en mis venas –, y sin embargo Dumbledore confía en él. ¡Hay que estar mal de la cabeza! La única razón por la que no está ahora mismo pudriéndose en Azkaban es porque el anciano declaró a su favor en el juicio. Lo que haría yo con toda esa chusma es hacer que les besara un dementor y se acabarían los problemas._

_Ya había tenido más que suficiente, me puse tan nerviosa que eché a la mujer de la tienda de malos modos sin atender a sus protestas ni exclamaciones de sorpresa. Ni siquiera le di los ingredientes que había venido a buscar, la acompañé a la salida y gruñí que si venía allí a despotricar y a soltar chismes maliciosos se había equivocado de lugar._

_Los dos clientes que quedaban se mostraron asombrados por mi reacción, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. Les atendí, y cuando la tienda quedó vacía me dirigí al estudio a buscar un frasco de poción matahambres, porque no quedaba ninguno en las estanterías, pero cuando atravesé el umbral que separaba la tienda del resto del edificio me encontré con una alargada silueta oculta en la penumbra._

_-Esa no es manera de tratar a los clientes, si sigues comportándote así, en dos días no habrá nadie que quiera venir a comprar aquí – dijo una voz socarrona._

_-¡Severus!_

_Me colgué de su cuello y le besé, feliz de que hubiera venido._

_-Todavía me reservo el derecho de admisión con mis clientes – le informé –, y no soy muy paciente para aguantar tonterías._

_-Eso ya lo veo – se burló –, todavía no has conseguido dominar ese mal genio tuyo…_

_Resoplé, pero no le hice caso. Entré un momento en la tienda, cerré la puerta y colgué el cartel de "cerrado", aunque todavía faltaban veinte minutos para la hora. Entonces volví a donde estaba él y le abracé de nuevo._

_-¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí? – Pregunté._

_-Desde que aquella vieja bruja te ha tomado la medida de las caderas._

_Sonreí._

_-Esa vieja chismosa. Siempre hace las mismas estúpidas preguntas… ¿Vas a quedarte a comer conmigo?_

_-Me gustaría. Tengo algo que contarte._

_-Genial._

_Fuimos a la cocina y nos sentamos a la mesa mientras Eenie nos preparaba la comida._

_-Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido, te he echado de menos este fin de semana._

_-Sabes que no he podido, y no ha sido sólo por los exámenes. Ha ocurrido algo…_

_Una sombra cubrió su rostro y su mirada se volvió torva. Me inquieté._

_-Empiezo a pensar que Dumbledore tenía razón – prosiguió –, y que el Señor Tenebroso no está muerto del todo._

_Reprimí una exclamación llevándome una mano a la boca._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Mis sospechas sobre Quirrell eran fundadas, pero lo que no imaginaba era que estuviese al servicio del Lord – dijo en tono lúgubre. _

_Me relató el incidente del Bosque Prohibido, cuando Harry Potter se había encontrado con la criatura que mataba a los unicornios y que resultó no ser otro que Lord Voldemort, y después me explicó también la aventura de la piedra filosofal que Dumbledore tenía escondida y Quirrell había intentado robar para entregársela a su amo._

_-¿Ese es el secreto del director que no podías contarme?_

_Asintió._

_-El viejo se había comprometido a mantener segura la piedra, pero al final ha tenido que ser destruida para evitar que caiga en malas manos. Por suerte, he tenido un ojo puesto en Quirrell todo el tiempo. Ha intentado matar al chico en varias ocasiones. Incluso decidí hacer de árbitro en uno de los partidos de Quidditch para evitar que intentase nada contra él, como hizo en el primero que se jugó esta temporada._

_Me contuve para no reírme._

_-¿Has hecho de árbitro en un partido? ¿Montado en escoba y todo? Me hubiera encantado verlo – aseguré._

_Severus gruñó, molesto._

_-¿Y ahora dónde está el Señor Tenebroso? – Pregunté, cambiando de tema para que no se enfadara._

_-No lo sé. Todavía debe estar muy débil si necesita matar unicornios para subsistir. Y además, si pudiera hacerlo estoy seguro de que ya nos habría convocado – dijo levantándose la manga para mirar la marca de su antebrazo manteniéndola oculta a mi vista –, pero no lo ha hecho._

_Sentí un escalofrío, me acerqué a él, asustada, y le puse una mano en el hombro._

_-¿Y qué pasará si te convoca? – Susurré._

_Me miró con expresión siniestra._

_-No lo sé, Julia. No lo sé._


	37. 37 Demonios del pasado

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, seika, GemitaZeros, AnHi, Alehp, ES, LupinaSnape y DanySnape por sus comentarios.

Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 37 – Demonios del pasado**

_Por vacaciones volvimos a nuestra casa en Londres y pasamos unos días agradables y tranquilos. Me encantaba disponer de tanto tiempo juntos, no lo hubiera cambiado por nada en el mundo, pero a pesar de que eran bastante largas, porque cerraba durante el mismo tiempo que el colegio, a mí siempre se me hacían demasiado cortas. _

_Comenzó el nuevo curso, y a pesar de que Severus solía volver a casa malhumorado por tener que lidiar con sus alumnos, no tardaba mucho en relajarse cuando me ponía a explicarle cómo me había ido el día y las ocurrencias de mis clientes. Al escucharme hablar de trivialidades como esas se instalaba en sus labios una sonrisa socarrona, su ánimo se distendía, y olvidaba todos sus problemas y preocupaciones. _

_Él, por su parte, me iba contando también todo lo que sucedía en el castillo y los sobresaltos que sufrían a causa de los incidentes provocados por el diario de Tom Riddle. Estaba claro que las aventuras se habían vuelto bastante más inquietantes por allí que durante el tiempo que yo fui estudiante en el colegio, cuando lo más emocionante que podía ocurrir era acertar una apuesta sobre cuántos chales se pondría la profesora Trelawney para la siguiente clase. Y hablar de ello siempre volvía a agriarle el humor._

_-Desde que está Potter, ese mocoso no deja de crear problemas ni un solo instante – protestaba irritado._

_Sin embargo, a juzgar por las historias que me explicaba, no era el muchacho precisamente quién creaba los problemas, sino que más bien intentaba solucionarlos. De lo único que se le podía acusar era de ser un imán para atraer los contratiempos, nada más, pero cuando se trataba del chico, Severus no era capaz de razonar con claridad. De vez en cuando intentaba hacerle coger un poco de perspectiva sobre el asunto, pero en cada ocasión estuvimos a punto de pelearnos, así que al final dejé de intentarlo._

_-¿Tú también le defiendes? – Gruñía – ¡Claro, cómo no! El maravilloso Potter, el futuro salvador del mundo mágico, el célebre niño-que-vivió-y-al-que-se-le-ha-de-perdonar-todo. Da igual que sea un engreído y un… ¡mmmmmm…!_

_La única manera efectiva que había encontrado para hacerle callar cuando se enramaba de esa manera era besarle, y confieso que no me reprimía en absoluto a la hora de utilizar mi táctica. Le cogía del cuello de su túnica y le estampaba un largo y apasionado beso, y cuando me despegaba al fin de sus labios para tomar aire le decía:_

_-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que esa lengua tuya la puedes emplear mejor en otras cosas._

_Y él nunca podía resistir que dijera esto, se ponía a mil, y enseguida me desnudaba allí mismo, con prisas, con desespero, dondequiera que estuviéramos, sin importar que fuera la cocina, la tienda, o en medio del pasillo. Me tumbaba sobre la mesa o el sofá, o me llevaba contra la pared, y me tomaba con ansia desenfrenada, olvidándose de todo lo demás._

_Lo mejor era que justo después de hacer el amor se volvía dócil y complaciente, y hubiera podido conseguir de él casi cualquier cosa. Pero nunca intenté sacar provecho de esos momentos porque, de hecho, lo único que quería de verdad ronroneaba satisfecho entre mis brazos._

_Así que durante ese curso tuvieron un problema en Hogwarts con la Cámara de los Secretos, como todo el mundo sabe ya, pero por fortuna se solucionó sin tener que contar ninguna baja, y Severus no tuvo ninguna nueva noticia sobre el paradero del Lord, de modo que se mostraba relativamente tranquilo en ese aspecto, y por lo tanto, yo también._

_Sin embargo, el verano siguiente ocurrió algo que le trastornó sobremanera. Estábamos en casa, Severus leía El Profeta y yo una novela, cuando de pronto él se echó bruscamente hacia delante en su butaca y sus dedos se crisparon sobre el diario, arrugándolo por los extremos. Me asusté, pensando que quizá había alguna noticia sobre el Lord, de modo que me acerqué a él y leí por encima de su hombro, pero en las páginas que tenía abiertas sólo había una noticia sobre un preso que había escapado de Azkaban. Este hecho en sí era sorprendente, ya que no sabía de nadie que hubiera logrado huir de allí, pero no entendía el motivo de la reacción de Severus._

_-¿Le conoces? – Pregunté._

_No respondió de inmediato. Arrugó el periódico en una bola y la mantuvo apretada entre sus manos, que en ese momento parecían garras. Le toqué el hombro con suavidad._

_-Severus, ¿quién es?_

_-Es el hombre que traicionó a Lily – contestó con voz lúgubre._

_Al oír ese nombre retiré mi mano y di un paso atrás. Otra vez ella. Otra vez su pasado volvía para atormentarle. _

_-Oh, ¡Merlín! – Exclamó poniéndose en pie y empezando a caminar por la sala, presa de la excitación – ¡Cuánto desearía ser yo el que atrapara a ese bastardo! Daría lo que fuera por tenerle en mis manos unos instantes antes de enviarle a los dementores para que le den su cariñoso beso._

_Me inquieté al verle así. Estaba tan lleno de ira que me dio la sensación de estar viendo al mortífago que había sido y no al hombre que era ahora. Dio varias vueltas por el salón apretando la bola de papel entre sus manos, retorciéndola, como si en vez del diario, se tratase del cuello del hombre al que odiaba. Me quedé detrás de su butaca, como si de manera inconsciente hubiera decidido ponerla entre los dos a modo de barrera de protección, y le vi deambular terriblemente alterado, hablando más para sí mismo que para mí, ya que no creía que fuera consciente siquiera de que me hallaba en la misma habitación que él._

_-Si pudiera ser mío por unos minutos le borraría esa sonrisa arrogante del rostro para siempre. Solos él y yo, sin sus tres amigos para apoyarle como en los viejos tiempos._

_No tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando, pero estaba claro que no sólo le odiaba por la traición a Lily. Quería saber más, así que me atreví a preguntar:_

_-¿Sus amigos? ¿Quiénes son sus amigos?_

_-¡Potter y los demás, por supuesto! – rugió. _

_Me quedé pasmada, no podía entenderlo. ¿Ese fugitivo era amigo de los Potter y les había entregado al Lord?_

_-¿Potter? – Balbuceé, sin comprender._

_-Claro, estúpida, Potter, ¿quién si no? James Potter._

_Entiendo que estaba muy airado en ese instante, pero aún así, tengo que reconocer que me dolió mucho que me llamara así, no por el insulto en sí mismo, sino por el tono de desprecio en su voz. Me había llamado estúpida muchas veces cuando era pequeña, es cierto, pero no lo había hecho nunca desde que nuestra relación había cambiado, y mucho menos había vuelto a hablarme con tanto desdén. Pero él ni siquiera reparó en ello, porque estaba ofuscado dando vueltas y vueltas a la sala, y murmurando cosas que yo no entendía. Decidí dejar que se calmara solo y me fui a sentar a la cocina. _

_El motivo de que no supiera lo que estaba pasando es que hasta el momento yo sólo conocía la desafortunada parte que había tenido Severus en el asunto de la muerte de los Potter, pero él no había mencionado nunca a Sirius Black. De hecho, no sabía nada de él hasta que vi su foto en el diario, ya que cuando me había hablado de los Merodeadores, años atrás, no mencionó sus nombres, y yo sólo conocía el del propio Potter. _

_Al cabo de mucho rato, Severus entró también en la cocina. Estaba muy serio, pero ya no tenía la bola de papel en las manos y parecía haber vuelto a ser consciente de que había otras cosas en el mundo aparte de Sirius Black. No supe interpretar la expresión de sus ojos, que me miraban fijamente, así que desvié los míos hacia mis manos, que reposaban enlazadas encima de la mesa. Severus dio unos pasos hasta quedar a mi lado._

_-¿Qué he dicho? – Murmuró – Se que he dicho alguna inconveniencia, pero no sé el qué._

_Negué con la cabeza._

_-No importa – musité._

_Se inclinó sobre mí y puso una mano sobre mi hombro._

_-Sea lo que sea, lo siento – susurró._

_Seguí mirando mis manos._

_-Al leer la noticia yo… – siguió con su torpe disculpa – he perdido los nervios. No podía dejar de pensar en ese maldito Black… te aseguro que no sé qué te he dicho, pero sabes que no quería herirte. _

_-Da igual, Severus, de verdad._

_Pero todavía no podía levantar la mirada. No sé porqué me dolió tanto ese simple insulto, desde luego no era lo peor que le podían decir a una, pero a veces las cosas te afectan de manera desproporcionada y no puedes evitarlo._

_-Era el mejor amigo de Potter, formaba parte de los Merodeadores, junto con Lupin y Pettigrew – empezó a explicar mientras alargaba el brazo para coger una silla y sentarse junto a mí._

_Quizá pensó que si me contaba la historia entendería mejor su reacción y me sentiría más inclinada a perdonarle, y me conocía bien, porque cuando acabó de explicármelo todo pude comprender al fin el por qué de su rabia hacia ellos. Sabía que le habían hecho la vida imposible, él me había hablado de su enemistad con los Merodeadores desde el mismísimo primer día de colegio, pero nunca me había explicado las bromas y las humillaciones a las que solían someterle. Esos cuatro chicos le habían herido en uno de sus puntos más débiles: el orgullo. _

_Tras relatarme sus frecuentes enfrentamientos con ellos en el colegio, me explicó la historia de la traición a los Potter tal como ocurrió, o tal como él y el resto del mundo creían que había ocurrido, porque después se supo que Black no fue quién les entregó al Lord, pero en aquel momento eso sólo lo sabían tres personas, Black, el todavía desaparecido Lord Voldemort, y el verdadero traidor, Peter Pettigrew. Cuando acabó de hablar ya volvía a mirarle a la cara de nuevo. Su expresión era amarga y frustrada, y por un momento me pareció ver en su rostro los vestigios del atormentado niño que debía enfrentarse solo a los cuatro abusones del colegio. No podía seguir enfadada con él después de eso, así que llevé una mano a su mejilla._

_-Pero si puedo atraparle – masculló entre dientes con furia intensa –, le haré pagar por todo lo que me ha hecho._

_Retiré mi mano con rapidez sin poder evitarlo, ahí estaba otra vez el mortífago. No puedo negar que esos arrebatos me inquietaban sobremanera. Severus notó mi miedo y frunció el ceño._

_-¿Te he asustado? – Preguntó – ¿Te has asustado de mí?_

_-No, claro que no – dije._

_Y sin embargo me puse en pie, nerviosa. A él pareció afectarle mi reacción._

_-Julia, no tienes por qué temer nada de mí. Jamás te haría daño, lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

_Estaba tremendamente serio, sus ojos eran dos negruras sin fin, y aún así creí ver en su fondo una silenciosa súplica._

_-Sí, claro que lo sé – contesté, y su rostro se distendió ligeramente –. Claro que lo sé, Severus – repetí, y me abracé a él._

_Me rodeó la cintura con un brazo y con la mano libre me acarició el cabello con ternura._

_-Mi niña tonta – susurró –. Nunca __podría hacerte daño, nunca, ¿es que no lo ves?_

_Al escucharle, me apreté contra él con más fuerza, odiándome por haber tenido miedo de él por unos instantes. Todo el mundo temía a Severus Snape; todos los alumnos, e incluso algunos de sus compañeros profesores le evitaban siempre que podían; a Trelawney y a Sprout, por ejemplo, siempre se las veía incómodas en su presencia. Pero yo no podía temerle. No, yo no. Yo le conocía mejor que nadie, si yo mostraba miedo ante él le hundiría, y lo sabía perfectamente. Era__ en momentos como ese cuando él me necesitaba más que nunca, y yo había dudado. Me prometí que no volvería a suceder, pasara lo que pasara._

_-Lo sé, mi amor – susurré__, __ignorando todas las veces que, de hecho, él me había hecho sufrir en el pasado –, sé que no me harías daño._

_Unos días más tarde llegó una lechuza para Severus que volvió a ponerle de mal humor. Dumbledore le comunicaba que temía que Sirius Black se atreviera a acercarse a Hogwarts con el fin de asesinar a Harry Potter y que, por tanto, tendrían que extremar las precauciones para proteger al muchacho. Asimismo le informó de que había decidido contratar para el puesto de Defensa a Remus Lupin, ya que como había sido amigo de Black, quizás podría ser de ayuda si el fugitivo llegase a entrar en el castillo._

_-¿Ese Lupin no era uno de los del grupo de Potter y Black? – Pregunté._

_-Sí – gruñó –, y para más señas es un hombre-lobo. Ese viejo loco de Dumbledore cada vez pierde más facultades. ¡Contratar a un licántropo para enseñar a los alumnos!_

_-Bueno – dije, sin considerar que ese fuese un gran inconveniente –, pero tú podrías prepararle la poción matalobos. Que sea difícil de elaborar no supone ningún problema para ti._

_-¡Claro que tendré que hacerle la maldita poción matalobos! Pero esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que ese hombre casi me mata una vez por culpa de una broma de sus graciosísimos amigos._

_Le miré pasmada, parecía que siempre hubiera algo más por explicar que yo todavía no sabía. Me relató el incidente del sauce boxeador y el túnel que conducía a la Casa de los Gritos y se mostró aliviado al comprobar que a mí tampoco me hacía ninguna gracia la dichosa broma. Creo que había esperado que me riera de la ocurrencia de aquellos muchachos, o que intentara restarle importancia, pero la verdad es que no me sentí inclinada a hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, en absoluto. Fue una broma cruel y peligrosa que podría haberle costado la vida, y no podía creer que hubieran podido hacer algo así y no les hubiera valido la expulsión inmediata del colegio._

_-¿Dumbledore no les castigó? – Pregunté, asombrada._

_-Dumbledore me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo y me prohibió que explicara a nadie que Lupin es un licántropo – gruñó con amargura._

"_¿Y aún así le eres fiel?", pensé, y me quedé mirándole con una mezcla de admiración y perplejidad._

_-¡Merlín! Y a mí quería enviarme a Durmstrang sólo porque quería estar contigo… – gruñí también, molesta – este hombre no tiene sentido de la proporción… ¡ni de la justicia!_

_El caso es que, con Black fugado, y Lupin de compañero de trabajo, ese curso se inició con un Severus de muy mal humor, y fue manteniéndose así durante los meses siguientes. Además, para colmo de sus males, el chico Potter parecía volverse más temerario con el paso del tiempo._

_-Todos desviviéndonos por proteger al maldito crío y él burlando continuamente las normas de seguridad y escapándose cada dos por tres – protestaba –, incluso con Black buscándole para matarle él se va a Hogsmeade cuando no tiene permiso para hacerlo, y sale del castillo por las noches aunque esté prohibido… es lo que te he dicho siempre, las normas no están hechas para Potter, él está por encima de esas banalidades... es igual que su padre._

_Después de tanto oír hablar de él sentía curiosidad por conocer al chico, pero a pesar de que me mantuve muy atenta cada vez que veía las riadas de estudiantes venir del colegio, y de la descripción que me había hecho Severus de él, no logré verle. Me había explicado que siempre iba acompañado de Ron Weasley y una amiga de ambos de la que decía que era "una insufrible sabelotodo", así que cuando vi al pelirrojo salí de la tienda para saludarle. Estaba con una chica de cabello castaño que supuse que se trataba de dicha sabelotodo. La muchacha se presentó como Hermione Granger, y me pareció una jovencita amable y muy educada. _

_No sé cómo esperaba que fuera, pero tendría que haberme imaginado que la descripción de Severus sería demasiado subjetiva. La joven se interesó por mi tienda y pareció satisfecha de ver que había un lugar donde podría adquirir los ingredientes que necesitara para sus trabajos. Charlé un rato con Ron, hacía dos años que no le veía, aunque los gemelos y Percy sí que habían entrado algunas veces en mi establecimiento para saludar y comprar alguna cosa. Le di recuerdos para sus padres y le pregunté por Charlie, me dijo que estaba todavía en Rumanía y que se había quedado con un dragón que le había enviado Hagrid para criarlo, y después nos despedimos. Sin embargo, durante toda la conversación, los dos se mostraron algo nerviosos, y cuando se marcharon y les vi alejarse, tuve la extraña sensación de que hablaban con alguien más a quien yo no podía ver._

_Durante esa temporada, Severus leía el diario con más atención que nunca, siempre en busca de alguna noticia sobre el paradero de Black, siempre con las manos crispadas y la mirada dura como el acero, siempre murmurando por lo bajo._

_-Que venga, que venga… que se atreva a venir ese maldito cobarde traidor._

_Estaba preocupada, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir si Severus llegaba a encontrarse con ese hombre. Según las noticias, había asesinado a varias personas a sangre fría, y, aunque no dudaba de que Severus era muy capaz de defenderse, no por eso dejaba de temer que algo saliera mal, y además, Black era un fugitivo, lo que significaba que era un hombre desesperado y sin nada que perder, y esa siempre era una combinación peligrosa._

_Me preguntaba cómo habría logrado escapar de Azkaban, todo el mundo aseguraba que era imposible huir de allí, y nadie se explicaba cómo lo había hecho._

_-Debe ser un mago muy poderoso – murmuré para mí mientras leía un reportaje que hablaba de las hipótesis que las autoridades barajaban sobre su fuga._

_Últimamente, no sólo Severus había cogido la costumbre de murmurar mientras leía el diario, sino que yo también empecé a hacerlo, supongo que debido a la inquietud._

_-¿Poderoso? ¿Black? No me hagas reír – rugió._

_-¿Y entonces cómo explicas que haya podido escapar?_

_Severus se enfurruñó y emitió un gruñido irritado. Estaba claro que no tenía ni idea de cómo lo había hecho, y eso le enfurecía aún más. Me enterneció verle tan ofuscado, dejé el diario, me acerqué a él, le di un suave beso y me puse detrás suyo para masajearle los hombros. Los tenía muy tensos y noté claramente cómo poco a poco los nudos se aflojaban bajo la presión de mis dedos. _

_-Mmmmmm…_

_Sonreí al oírle. Sabía que le encantaba que le hiciera masajes, aunque él jamás los pedía. De hecho, él nunca pedía nada, no sé si lo hacía por orgullo o porque lo consideraba una debilidad por su parte; o quizá se debiera a toda una vida de no depender de nadie, de no pedir nada porque sabía que nadie iba a hacer nada por él. Pero aunque no lo dijera, sabía que cada vez que hacía presión sobre sus músculos, él se relajaba y ronroneaba como un gatito, o mejor diré como un tigre dormido, porque si él estuviera aquí ahora y me escuchara llamarle gatito, seguro que se enfadaría y me dirigiría una de sus famosas miradas asesinas._

Luna Lovegood ríe, y su risa es sutil como el aleteo de una mariposa.

-Podría entender que él se enfadara – dice, risueña –, la idea de asociar al profesor Snape con un gatito ronroneando es, como poco, chocante.

Río también, pensando en esto. Claro que esa imagen ha de resultar chocante, sobre todo para quien no le conoce como yo. Y sin embargo él tenía mucho de felino, sus maneras sigilosas, su carácter arisco y solitario, su agilidad, su habilidad para caer siempre de pie aunque las circunstancias no le fueran favorables… sin olvidar su rapidez en sacar las uñas.

-En fin – prosigo, cuando consigo deshacerme del sentimiento de añoranza –, la cuestión es que ese fue un año bastante tenso. Las vacaciones navideñas las pasamos en Hogsmeade, como el año anterior, porque desde que Potter iba a Hogwarts, Dumbledore había insistido en que Severus permaneciera en el colegio el mayor tiempo posible, y ponía especial énfasis en que asistiera el día de Navidad, como si temiera que esa fuera una buena fecha para que el chico se metiera en problemas y tuvieran que evitarlo a toda costa. Pero las fiestas navideñas solían transcurrir apaciblemente, y a mí me daba igual estar en Hogsmeade o en Londres siempre que pudiera pasarlas con él.

_Las noticias sobre Black eran abundantes y contradictorias, pero el rumor más extendido era que merodeaba por Hogsmeade. A mí empezó a darme algo de miedo salir a la calle, pero no quise decirle nada a Severus, porque ya tenía bastante con tener que proteger a Harry Potter a su pesar, como para que tuviera que temer por mí también. _

_Yo seguía leyendo las noticias con gran interés, deseando que atraparan al fugitivo para dejar de tener miedo de una vez, y porque si le detenían, Severus no tendría que enfrentarse a él, cosa que me daba más miedo todavía; pero no parecían tener ninguna pista fiable de dónde encontrarle, y los meses fueron pasando sin novedades. _

_De vez en cuando, los dementores volaban sobre Hogsmeade, y una pequeña ola de desesperanza nos sobrecogía a todos los que vivíamos allí. Por suerte no duraba mucho, y las criaturas seguían su camino hacia Hogwarts. A mí me parecía espantoso que hubieran puesto a esos seres a vigilar por si Black quería acceder al castillo, y además no le encontraba ninguna lógica, ya que si el mago había logrado escapar de ellos en Azkaban, bien podía ser capaz de burlarles otra vez para entrar en el colegio si quería, pero el Ministerio parecía tener una fe inquebrantable en esos seres horrendos. A Severus, en cambio, el tema de los dementores le traía sin cuidado._

_-Si se atreve a pisar el colegio, no será a ellos a quienes deba temer – rezongaba._

_Y por fin llegó el día en que Black salió a la luz y, tal como yo había predicho, los dementores no fueron ningún obstáculo para que el hombre entrase en el colegio. _

_Severus se apareció en casa pasadas las doce de la noche. Ya me había ido a dormir cuando oí un tremendo alboroto procedente de alguna parte de la vivienda y me asusté. Salí de mi habitación varita en mano y vi luz en el cuarto de Severus, que era el lugar que él siempre escogía para aparecerse, a pesar de que ambos dormíamos siempre en mi habitación._

_Me acerqué temerosa, creyendo encontrarme allí por lo menos a Sirius Black con un hacha en la mano y ojos asesinos que se había colado en mi casa para matarme, lo cual era bastante absurdo, porque teniendo varita no necesitaba un hacha para nada, pero el miedo, la mayoría de las veces, es absurdo e irracional. _

_Cuando me asomé al umbral, no obstante, sólo vi a Severus dándole patadas a todo lo que encontraba a su paso, maldiciendo con amargura y soltando hechizos a diestro y siniestro con su varita. _

_Me quedé allí parada, mirándole con asombro, tenía una gran herida en la cabeza que sangraba profusamente, ¿qué podía haber ocurrido? ¿Se habría encontrado a Black? ¿Habría sido él quién le había herido? Me puse a temblar._

_De pronto Severus me vio allí quieta en el umbral y pareció recobrar un poco el sentido. Tiró su varita a un lado de la habitación con hastío, se dejó caer en la cama, puso los codos sobre las rodillas y escondió la cabeza entre sus manos. Me acerqué a él despacio, sin decir nada, y traté de pasar mi varita por su herida para curarle, pero él me agarró de la muñeca, impidiéndomelo. Me miró con ojos inyectados en sangre._

_-No – dijo –, ya lo haré yo. Después._

_-Pero estás sangrando – protesté._

_-¿Qué más da? – Dijo con amargura._

_Me senté en el suelo frente a él, sobre mis talones, y le pedí que me explicara lo que había pasado._

_-Le tenía – masculló, cerrando el puño con rabia frente a su cara –, por unos instantes estaba en mi poder. Hubiera podido llamar a los dementores para que acabaran lo que habían empezado, pero quise portarme como un mago civilizado y llevarle al castillo para que el Ministro decidiera. Y cuando el Ministro decidió, él ya se había vuelto a escapar. Y yo sé quién le ha ayudado a huir, ¡claro que lo sé! Y Dumbledore también, aunque no quiera reconocerlo._

_Como siempre que estaba enfadado, hablaba como si yo ya supiera de qué iba todo, y por lo tanto sus primeras palabras me resultaron confusas. Pero después de tantos años ya había aprendido cuáles eran las preguntas adecuadas y cómo hacerlas para que su inconexo monólogo cobrara sentido para mí._

_-¿Has encontrado a Black? ¿Fue él quién te hizo esa herida?_

_-No, fueron los chicos, Black les hechizó, está claro, les hizo creer que era inocente. ¡Y ellos se lo creyeron! ¡Potter se tragó ese cuento! Decían que Pettigrew sigue vivo, ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡Y ese maldito Lupin! Llevo todo el año haciéndole el favor de prepararle la poción matalobos y el muy bastardo estaba ayudando a Black todo el tiempo a colarse en el castillo…_

_Tras mucho rato, muchas preguntas bien dirigidas, y mucho odio rezumando de cada palabra que pronunciaba, pude acabar entendiendo todo lo que había ocurrido. Al menos, todo lo que Severus creía que había ocurrido, que tiempo después se descubrió que no había sido exactamente como él pensaba, pero en su defensa diré que estuvo mucho rato inconsciente por el expelliarmus conjunto que le lanzaron los chicos y no llegó a ver en ningún momento a Peter Pettigrew._

_Me impresionó mucho cuando me explicó que Black había vuelto a escapar, ese hombre era escurridizo como una anguila; y también cuando me dijo que a pesar de que Lupin había sido su cómplice, no le habían interrogado siquiera, ni tampoco sería llevado ante la justicia. Según dijo Severus con gran amargura, Dumbledore se había creído la versión de los hechos contada por Potter y sus amigos._

_-Siempre se cree sin rechistar todo lo que le cuenta ese mocoso, por inverosímil que sea – masculló._

_En ese momento recordé que una vez me había dicho que Dumbledore era como un padre para él, y por un momento Severus me pareció el hermano celoso de las atenciones que su progenitor depara a su otro vástago. Puede que no estuviera muy desencaminada._

_El caso es que el anciano siempre había respetado la opinión de Severus, pero Potter parecía ser su ojito derecho, y le perdonaba todo lo que hiciera. Y, de hecho, lo mismo había ocurrido con su padre. A pesar de las constantes bromas de mal gusto que James Potter y sus amigos le gastaban a Severus, el director siempre acababa perdonándoselo todo. _

_Me enojé de nuevo con Dumbledore por su actitud partidista, pero en ese momento, lo que más me urgía era convencer a Severus para que me dejara curarle. Tras insistir un poco y rogarle un poco más que no se portara como un crío, me permitió que le hiciera un hechizo curativo sobre la herida._

_Para conseguir que se desvistiera y se metiera en la cama tuve que insistir y rogar aún mucho más, pero al final lo conseguí, aunque sabía que de todos modos estaba demasiado furioso como para poder dormir. Se giró de medio lado, dándome la espalda, y me abracé a él susurrándole palabras tiernas, intentando aplacar su ira lo máximo posible. Estuvimos así durante muchas horas, yo acariciándole el cabello y hablándole en voz baja en tono cariñoso, él con todo el cuerpo en tensión, escuchándome, pero sin decir nada, incapaz de relajarse. Como era de esperar, cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana, ninguno de los dos había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche._


	38. 38 La marca ardiente

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, seika, GemitaZeros, AnHi, Alehp, ES, LupinaSnape y DanySnape por sus comentarios.

Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 38 – La marca ardiente**

_Por suerte, las vacaciones de verano estaban ya muy cerca, y cuando llegaron, conseguí por fin que Severus se relajase un poco. Las vacaciones suponían normalmente una ruptura de las tensiones, una pausa de todas las preocupaciones, un oasis de paz, en definitiva, que el hombre necesitaba para reponer fuerzas mucho más de lo que él mismo se imaginaba._

_Por algún motivo que yo no acababa de entender, a pesar de que Potter seguía vivo, todo el mundo parecía dar por sentado que las razones de Black para entrar en el colegio habían desaparecido, y aunque aún estaba en busca y captura, no se respiraba ese aire de peligro inminente y ese temor de que apareciera por cualquier parte ese temible asesino, como el año anterior._

_Las noticias sobre él habían dejado de ocupar la primera página a favor de las que hablaban sobre los mundiales de Quidditch que se celebraban ese verano, y habían sido relegadas a una pequeña columna en la página doce, o un minúsculo artículo sin siquiera fotografía en la veinte._

_Sin embargo, durante esas vacaciones también publicaron noticias inquietantes. Se produjeron unos terribles incidentes durante los mundiales de Quidditch, alguien había convocado la marca tenebrosa en el cielo y un grupo de personas vestidas como mortífagos produjeron un altercado que implicó a varios muggles indefensos._

_-¿Has leído esto, Severus? – Dije, pasándole el diario, él gruñó con irritación cuando lo vio._

_-Sí, lo he leído – dijo malhumorado._

_-¿Crees que son mortífagos de verdad o sólo imbéciles haciendo el payaso?_

_Se tomó unos segundos antes de responder._

_-Me temo que había mortífagos de verdad entre ellos._

_Fruncí el ceño. Su certeza sobre el asunto no me había gustado nada._

_-¿Y por qué lo temes?_

_Me miró unos segundos con intensidad y después se arremangó la túnica para mostrarme brevemente la marca que tatuaba su antebrazo, estaba mucho más oscura y definida que durante los últimos años. _

_-Ha empezado a arder – dijo escuetamente._

_Le miré horrorizada._

_-¡Merlín poderoso! Severus…_

_No pude evitar que se me formara un nudo en el estómago. Hacía tiempo que no habíamos tenido noticias del Lord, desde que Quirrell murió no se había sabido nada más de él, y, aunque la amenaza de su vuelta siempre había quedado en el aire, otros peligros en apariencia más reales e inminentes me habían hecho olvidar el mayor de todos. Severus me cogió de la mano._

_-Todavía no está muy clara y de momento sólo siento una leve quemazón. Eso quiere decir que aún está débil, pero por desgracia lo que es seguro es que el Señor Tenebroso está vivo y con intención de volver lo antes posible._

_Tengo que confesar que se me saltaron las lágrimas. Me llevé la mano libre al rostro para que no me viera llorar, gesto inútil, porque mis sollozos lo hicieron evidente, pero me avergonzaba de ser tan débil. _

-Merlín, qué poco me costaba llorar – digo con amargura –. Nunca he conseguido dominar mis emociones, a pesar de haber tenido un gran maestro en la materia, como era Severus.

-Por lo que ha explicado, creo que tenía buenos motivos para hacerlo – me dice la joven.

-Era débil – digo, rechazando el consuelo que me ofrece –, pero no podía evitarlo.

_Severus me abrazó con ternura, y nos quedamos así mucho rato sin hablar. No había más que decir, Lord Voldemort había reaparecido y Severus no tardaría en estar en peligro de nuevo. Por un momento, tuve la absurda idea de pedirle que huyéramos, que nos alejáramos de allí cuanto antes, que olvidara su promesa y su compromiso con Dumbledore y nos fuéramos muy lejos, pero por suerte lo reconsideré antes de proponerle semejante estupidez. Él no huiría jamás, Severus preferiría morir antes que faltar a su palabra o traicionar la confianza que Dumbledore había puesto en él. _

_Así que sólo me quedaba aceptar que pronto volverían los días oscuros, junto con el miedo y el dolor, Severus volvería a aparecer cada dos por tres manchado de sangre propia y ajena, y yo volvería a sufrir por no poder suplicarle que se quedara, que no acudiera a sus llamados, ya que pedirle algo así sólo equivaldría a ponerle las cosas más difíciles, porque él no ejercía de espía por gusto, sino por obligación. Intenté serenarme, y cuando pude hablar, dije:_

_-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?_

_-No hay nada que puedas hacer, Julia. Primero de todo, debemos esperar a que el Lord me convoque para saber a qué debemos atenernos, pero lo que sí sé es que tú debes mantenerte apartada de todo esto. _

"_¡Como si fuera tan fácil!", pensé. _

_Severus le había enviado una lechuza a Dumbledore para explicarle la situación, y éste se presentó un día en casa de manera inesperada. El anciano aseguró no estar muy sorprendido por la noticia, claro que él siempre había sostenido que Voldemort volvería tarde o temprano. _

_Los dos hombres estuvieron hablando largo rato sobre cuándo creían que acabaría convocando finalmente a sus mortífagos y cuáles pensaban que iban a ser sus planes. El director seguía mostrándose reacio a hablar de todo esto conmigo presente, pero Severus le aseguró que no tenía por qué temer nada, que confiaba plenamente en mí, cosa que hizo que me sintiera henchida de orgullo._

_-No se trata de confiar en ti o no, Julia – dijo el anciano al notar mi sonrisa satisfecha –. Se trata de que, por lo que sé, todavía no has conseguido eliminar las zonas grises de tu mente, ¿no es así?_

_Fruncí el ceño y agaché la cabeza, avergonzada. El hombre asintió brevemente y volvió a hablar con Severus. Le informó de que ese año se iba a celebrar en Hogwarts el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y que por tanto vendrían alumnos de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang._

_-¿Karkaroff? – Preguntó Severus con interés._

_-Por supuesto – contestó el anciano, escueto._

_-Mmmmm..._

_-Seguro que él también se ha dado cuenta – aseguró Dumbledore._

_Severus asintió con la cabeza con un solo movimiento seco._

_-¿Ha contactado alguno contigo?_

_-Sólo Lucius._

_Malfoy había venido a visitar a Severus con más asiduidad en los últimos tiempos. Solían invitarle de vez en cuando a su mansión, y la familia al completo había venido también algunas veces a casa a lo largo de los años, pero en lo que llevábamos de verano, el patriarca de los Malfoy ya se había presentado tres veces en nuestra puerta sin avisar siquiera, con lo que tuve que escabullirme rápidamente escaleras arriba en cada ocasión._

_-Está convencido de que el Lord volverá pronto, y se muestra muy confiado en que si hace suficientes exhibiciones estúpidas como la de los mundiales de quidditch, le perdonará el haber renegado de él y le aceptará de nuevo a su lado con los brazos abiertos._

_-¿Has averiguado quién invocó la marca tenebrosa en el cielo?_

_Severus negó con la cabeza._

_-No fue Lucius ni ninguno de sus amigos. Él tampoco sabe quién lo hizo._

_Dumbledore se quedó pensativo._

_-Curioso – murmuró._

_Siguieron conversando durante un rato más y después el director se marchó, despidiéndose con una sonrisa cordial._

_Ese verano, aparte de las malas noticias del regreso del Lord, también me trajo el reencuentro con mis viejos amigos. Charlie Weasley, con quien había mantenido un esporádico contacto a través de lechuza y de los saludos que nos transmitíamos mediante sus hermanos, me comunicó que iba a volver a Gran Bretaña para los mundiales de Quidditch, y que le gustaría vernos a Tonks y a mí. Le contesté que no iba a asistir a los mundiales, pero que me encantaría quedar con ellos, y así lo hicimos._

_Acordamos encontrarnos en Trafalgar Square una tarde durante la última semana de agosto. Tonks, con quien había hablado mucho más a menudo mediante lechuza, aparte de haber quedado con ella en algunas ocasiones, se presentó con el pelo de un verde chillón que me hizo reír. Estaba muy guapa, y me di cuenta de que Charlie le dirigía varias miradas mal disimuladas, que intuí que contenían algo de pesar por haber dejado escapar a la chica. _

_Dimos un paseo por el centro de Londres y después fuimos a tomar algo al Caldero Chorreante, y fue igual que en los viejos tiempos: charlamos, reímos y pasamos una tarde estupenda juntos._

_Le pregunté a Charlie si había conocido a Harry Potter, y me dijo que sí, porque estaba pasando unos días en La Madriguera con la familia. Me dijo que le parecía un buen chico, amable y algo tímido, pero que se sentía muy abrumado por la atención que generaba a su paso, y me quedé pensando en lo diferentes que podían ser las descripciones que hacían dos personas distintas de un mismo muchacho. Tonks dijo que le haría ilusión conocerle algún día y coincidí en que también me sentía muy intrigada por verle._

_Cuando volví a casa, recogí mis cosas y me marché esa misma noche a Hogsmeade con Eenie. Severus ya se había incorporado al trabajo hacía tres días, y si yo estaba todavía en Londres era por la cita que tenía con mis amigos. De modo que ese día di las vacaciones por concluidas y volví a mi tienda de ingredientes. _

_En el pueblo había una gran excitación a causa de los visitantes extranjeros que en poco tiempo llegarían para asistir al colegio, y corrían rumores sobre extrañas prácticas mágicas que llevaban a cabo en los países de los que procedían._

_-Dicen que en Durmstrang todos los alumnos son ricos y de buena posición social – comentó un día una clienta que había venido a comprar un filtro amoroso acompañada de una amiga –, y que todos son muy guapos y atléticos._

_-¿Para eso quieres el filtro amoroso? – Se burló su amiga – ¿Has decidido por fin dejar al inútil de tu marido y quieres probar suerte con alguno de esos fornidos jovencitos?_

_-¡Qué descarada eres! Claro que no es para mí. He pensado que esta sería una buena oportunidad para encontrar marido para mi hija. Dicen que Victor Krum será uno de los participantes en el torneo, ¿no sería encantador que se enamorase de mi Cheryl?_

_-Pues yo he oído decir que en Durmstrang enseñan artes oscuras a los alumnos – gruñó un hombre mayor que estaba esperando su turno para ser atendido._

_La mujer del filtro amoroso arrugó la nariz._

_-Habladurías sin fundamento, sin duda._

_-Yo lo que he oído es que las alumnas de Beauxbatons son medio veelas – dijo un joven con aire soñador._

_La clienta a la que estaba atendiendo arrugó aún más la nariz._

_-¿Es eso cierto? Entonces creo que en vez de una botella de filtro amoroso me llevaré tres, esas veelas son la perdición de los hombres._

_-¿Y eso por qué? – Pregunté._

_No había oído hablar nunca de las veelas, no habíamos estudiado a esas criaturas en el colegio, supongo que porque son originarias de Francia, y en Gran Bretaña no es habitual encontrarlas._

_-¿No lo sabes? – Me dijo la clienta, asombrada – Las veelas resultan irresistibles para los hombres, son más peligrosas todavía que las sirenas._

_Este comentario provocó una pequeña discusión entre algunos de los clientes, unos decían que no, que las sirenas eran más peligrosas aún, y otros sostenían la postura contraria. Pero yo no presté atención a todo esto, porque me había quedado perdida en una palabra, y ahora fui yo quién arrugó la nariz._

_-¿Irresistibles? – Repetí en voz baja._

_La amiga de la clienta, que tenía una oreja especialmente dotada, me miró suspicaz._

_-¿Qué pasa, querida? ¿Acaso hay algún hombre al que quieres echarle el lazo y tienes miedo de la competencia?_

_-¿Yo? – Disimulé – ¡Qué va! Es sólo que me gustaría saber cuál es su secreto…_

_-Su secreto, cielo – dijo la clienta que quería el filtro amoroso, que había abandonado la discusión al detectar una conversación más interesante que incluía un posible cotilleo –, no es nada con lo que podamos competir. Las veelas tienen una fortísima magia de seducción similar a la de los elfos, las hadas y las criaturas de luz en general. Me temo que ninguna de nosotras puede ser rival para una de ellas. Suerte que no tienes ningún hombre en el punto de mira, ¿verdad? – Concluyó, entornando los ojos._

_-Pues sí, es una suerte – repuse, dando el tema por zanjado._

_Sin embargo, después de atender a la mujer me pasé toda la tarde dándole vueltas al asunto, sin poder evitarlo. _

_El viernes siguiente escuchamos alboroto en la calle, y los clientes y yo salimos corriendo para ver qué ocurría. La gente estaba parada en medio de la calle y todos miraban maravillados al cielo con gran interés, así que les imitamos y descubrimos una espectacular y gigantesca carroza tirada por caballos alados. Me quedé embobada contemplando a esas majestuosas criaturas mientras cruzaban el cielo de Hogsmeade en dirección a Hogwarts. "Ahí deben ir las veelas", pensé, y cuando se perdieron de vista a lo lejos volví a entrar en mi establecimiento con la cabeza llena de ideas absurdas._

_Como muchos fines de semana, Severus se apareció en casa, pero esta vez mucho más tarde de lo habitual._

_-No he podido venir antes – se explicó mientras se desataba la capa de viaje – porque hoy teníamos la cena de bienvenida con las delegaciones de los dos colegios que participarán en el torneo junto con Hogwarts._

_-Ya – dije, secamente – ¿Y qué tal las veelas? ¿Son guapas?_

_Se detuvo a medio quitarse la capa de los hombros, un brillo malicioso asomó a sus ojos y una diminuta sonrisa curvó sus labios traicioneramente._

_-¿Las veelas? – Preguntó con afectado desinterés._

_-Sí, las veelas. No me habías comentado que fueran a venir unas criaturas tan… especiales._

_-Supongo que te refieres a las hermanas Delacour – prosiguió él con el mismo tono desapasionado y el mismo brillo canalla en su mirada –, porque ellas son las únicas que tienen parte de veela, y ni siquiera lo son por completo – dijo, como si con eso despreciara su capacidad de seducción._

_-Veo que estás muy informado – repliqué._

_Su diminuta sonrisa taimada creció un tanto mientras colgaba la prenda en el perchero._

_-Creo que alguien está celoso – susurró, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos._

_-¿Celosa yo? ¿Pero qué dices?_

_-Vamos, Julia, pero si la pequeña es sólo una cría…_

_-Ah, la pequeña… ¿y la mayor?_

_Su sonrisa desvergonzada se ensanchó aún más._

_-Mmmmmm… ¿la mayor? Apenas me he fijado en ella, la verdad._

_-Ya – repetí._

_-Así que estás celosa, ¿eh? – Insistió._

_-En absoluto – repuse, intentando impostar frialdad._

_-Ah, pues me alegro de que no lo estés, porque Dumbledore ha anunciado que por Navidad se celebrará el baile tradicional del torneo, y había pensado sacarla a bailar._

_-¡No te atreverás! – Escupí._

_Severus rió encantado._

_-¿Y cómo piensas impedirlo, listilla? – Dijo._

_-Te secuestraré si hace falta – contesté con voz firme –, con lo que me costó convencerte para que bailaras conmigo la primera vez, ¡sólo faltaría que ahora la invitases a ella!_

_-Sí, pero, ¿sabes qué pasa? Que creo haberle cogido el gusto a esto de los bailes después de haber estado bailando contigo por toda la cocina aquella vez… _

_-No permitiré que bailes con una medio veela, ni lo sueñes._

_-Creo que sólo es un cuarto de veela, en realidad._

_-¡Me da igual! – Protesté –. Sé bien lo que ocurre en estos bailes._

_Sonrió ahora abiertamente._

_-Me encanta cuando te pones celosa – susurró junto a mi oído, sentí sus labios recorriendo mi cuello como un soplo de brisa y después empezó a mordisquearlo, poniéndome la piel de gallina._

_-Creía que habías dicho que vienes de una cena, ¿es que no has comido nada y por eso ahora me muerdes a mí? – Bromeé._

_-Sí que he cenado – murmuró –, pero la verdad es que me he quedado con hambre y he decidido comerte a ti, espero que no te importe._

_Un violento estremecimiento me recorrió de arriba abajo, y dejé escapar un gemido._

_-Veo que estás de un humor excelente, intuyo que has bebido vino de elfo durante la cena – dije en un leve tono de reproche._

_-Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente – dijo, mordaz._

_-Al menos te has quitado el olor a alcohol._

_-He pensado que si quiero conseguir algo de ti esta noche es mejor no hacerte vomitar._

_-Sí, ¿eh? ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que esperas conseguir de mí esta noche? – Pregunté mordiéndome el labio inferior._

_-Pues creo que estaría bien que intentaras convencerme de las razones por las que no debo bailar con esa joven. Y me refiero a demostraciones prácticas, por supuesto._

_-¿Me estás diciendo – dije con tono falsamente ofendido, y le di un pequeño empujón que le hizo retroceder un paso – que tengo que demostrarte algo a estas alturas? – Le di otro empujón y tropezó con la cama – ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo? – Otro más con las dos manos y Severus cayó hacia atrás con una enorme sonrisa lobuna en los labios._

_Le recosté contra el colchón y me senté a horcajadas sobre él en la cama. _

_-¿Pero tú qué te has creído? – Dije desabrochándole el cuello de la túnica – ¿Acaso piensas que tengo que hacer todo lo que tú digas? – Seguí luchando con los incordiantes botones de arriba abajo, pero había millones y millones de ellos y tuve que dejar mi reprimenda a un lado – ¡Por Merlín! Severus, deberías plantearte seriamente usar cremallera, es mucho más práctico – refunfuñé._

_Él, que se había incorporado un poco y me estaba mordisqueando de nuevo, se puso a reír contra mi cuello, y sonó como un pequeño resoplido que lanzó su cálido aliento sobre mi piel, haciéndome estremecer otra vez. Me quitó mi túnica pasándomela por encima de la cabeza con mucho menos trabajo del que yo estaba teniendo con la suya._

_-¿Ves? – Me burlé, todavía en pleno forcejeo con su ropa – Deberías hacer como yo. Sin botones: fácil y sencillo. O eso, o la próxima vez te desnudas tú solito, porque cuando acabo de luchar con tu túnica ya estoy agotada._

_-¿Sabes para qué sirve el hechizo _reparo, _listilla? – Se mofó, marcando suavemente mi hombro con sus dientes._

_-Pues tienes razón – dije, y di un fuerte tirón a la tela arrancando todos los botones de cuajo –, ya lo arreglarás después._

_Se rió de nuevo mientras murmuraba suavemente en mi oído: _

_-Eres una niña muy tonta, ¿es que tengo que explicarte hasta las cosas más sencillas?_

_-Esta niña tonta – repliqué en tono sensual – te va a hacer cosas que harían ruborizar al mismísimo Marqués de Sade. Y ahora, ¿quieres hacer el favor de dejar de parlotear de una vez? Ya sabes cuándo me gusta más esa lengua tuya._

_-Sí, lo sé, pero me encanta oírtelo decir._

_Sonreí con lascivia._

_-Me gusta más cuando la mueves sin decir una palabra. _

_Extravié mis dedos en su cabello y le di un beso cargado de deseo. Cuando nuestras bocas se separaron en busca de aire aprovechamos para liberarnos del resto de prendas inútiles. Me deleité en la contemplación de su torso y empecé a acariciarlo suavemente con las yemas de los dedos, me incliné sobre él para besarle de nuevo, pero me sujetó de los brazos y me dio la vuelta de improviso, colocándose sobre mí, haciéndome reír, aunque en cuanto tuve ocasión, volví a ponerme sobre él. Rodamos varias veces por la cama, riendo a carcajadas, era una lucha por el control, y él no se lo dejaba arrebatar fácilmente. Al final, Severus volvió a ponerse encima y empezó a acariciar mis pechos, con la lujuria pintada en su rostro. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua, haciendo que me removiera anhelante bajo su cuerpo, se inclinó sobre mí y me mordió ligeramente los labios, pero de pronto dio un respingo, con el ceño fruncido y expresión de dolor en el rostro, y se volvió a incorporar._

_-¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunté preocupada, apoyándome sobre los codos._

_Severus se miraba la marca tenebrosa con irritación._

_-No es nada – murmuró, me miró a mí y me empujó con suavidad para que volviera a recostarme contra la cama._

_Me besó los pechos y empezó a juguetear con su lengua, pero de pronto dio un brinco y se incorporó de golpe otra vez, girándose de espaldas a mí y quedando sentado, con la cara oculta por sus cabellos que caían en cascada a los lados. _

_-¡Mierda! – Masculló._

_Se sujetaba el antebrazo izquierdo como si el dolor fuera insoportable. _

_-¡Joder! – Volvió a exclamar._

_Me arrodillé en la cama a su lado y le pasé un brazo por los hombros._

_-¿Te está llamando? – Susurré, temerosa._

_-No – contestó, con voz amarga –, sólo está recordándome de manera muy insistente que soy posesión suya. _

_Le acaricié el cabello, preocupada, y besé su hombro. Él me miró, todavía con gesto de dolor, pero cuando vio mi inquietud llevó sus manos a mi rostro y me besó con ternura. Me obligó a recostarme de nuevo y siguió con lo que había dejado a medias._

_-Severus, quizá no… – susurré._

_-Shhhhh… – chistó, llevando un dedo a mis labios para que callara._

_Siguió degustando mis pezones por un rato, pero pronto volví a tumbarle de espaldas y a sentarme sobre él una vez más, sin intención de dejarle ganar esta vez. Redibujé todo su cuerpo con mis manos, dejé brillantes filigranas de saliva con mi lengua por todo su pecho y su abdomen, extasiada, deteniéndome en su ombligo un instante, para después seguir bajando hasta su miembro para saborearlo también. Severus se arqueó por el deseo, llevó sus manos a mi cabeza queriendo mantener el control del ritmo y la profundidad, pero cogí mi varita, que estaba en el suelo al lado de la cama, y murmuré un hechizo que le inmovilizó los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, para su sorpresa e incredulidad._

_-Sabes que me voy a vengar por esto – susurró peligrosamente entre jadeos._

_Levanté la cabeza y le miré con picardía._

_-Lo espero con ansias – dije, y recorrí con la yema de mi índice su miembro erguido y palpitante varias veces en toda su extensión, observando divertida cómo respingaba con el contacto._

_Volví a inclinarme sobre él para repasar con mi lengua el camino que había seguido mi índice, y seguidamente devoré la carne erecta que se ofrecía ante mí, arrancándole suspiros entrecortados. Cuando noté que le costaba respirar me separé de él de nuevo, trepé por su cuerpo hasta quedar a su altura y hundí mi lengua entre sus labios mientras mis caderas descendían sobre él lentamente, encajando mi cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo cómo me llenaba despacio una y otra vez, mientras me apoyaba en su pecho con mis manos. Poco a poco fui domando a mi rebelde montura, sintiendo el fuego propagarse incontrolado por todo mi cuerpo, aumentando el ritmo hasta convertirlo en un galopar desenfrenado que culminó con un grito de placer por mi parte, y un gemido prolongado por la suya._

_Le besé de nuevo y me deslicé a un lado para acariciar su torso tumbada junto a él, liberando entonces sus manos del hechizo, pero en cuanto lo hice Severus se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la ventana, apoyándose en el marco con el hombro y sujetándose el antebrazo izquierdo con fuerza. Me acerqué a él, nerviosa._

_-Dios, Severus… ¿todavía te duele?_

_Asintió de un solo golpe seco con la cabeza y le puse una mano sobre el hombro._

_-No hacía falta que… quiero decir que si la marca te quema, si no tenías ganas, no teníamos por qué seguir con esto… solo tenías que decírmelo y hubiera parado… – musité. _

_Me miró con rostro inescrutable, después cambió su expresión por una sonrisa socarrona, sujetó mis muñecas y me alzó los brazos abiertos en el aire._

_-¿Y perderme esto? – Dijo repasando todo mi cuerpo con una sola mirada lujuriosa que me hizo ruborizar – Ni que estuviera loco._

_Me abracé a él con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-¿Cómo sabes que no te está llamando? – Susurré al cabo de unos instantes._

_-Lo sé. Desde que recibes la marca aprendes a distinguir estas cosas. Cuando eres convocado sientes la urgencia de acudir a su lado estés donde estés, pero ahora sólo quiere llamar la atención sobre su presencia, no es una verdadera llamada._

_-¿Entonces, si te convoca no puedes negarte a acudir?_

_-Oh, sí que puedes, pero se requiere una gran fuerza de voluntad y resistencia al dolor, porque si no te presentas ante él, la quemazón se vuelve cada vez más intensa hasta volverse insoportable. Si algún mortífago intenta huir del Lord lo mejor que puede hacer es cortarse el brazo, o el dolor acabaría por volverle loco._

_Le miré horrorizada._

_-De todos modos, los que huyen del Lord no suelen llegar muy lejos, y aunque así fuera – añadió mirándome fijamente, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando –, ya sabes que esa no ha sido nunca una opción para mí._

_-Sí, lo sé – dije agachando la cabeza, afligida._

_Severus me besó en la frente y nos quedamos todavía un rato allí de pie, desnudos y abrazados junto a la ventana._


	39. 39 Un reencuentro indeseado

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, seika, GemitaZeros, AnHi, Alehp, ES, LupinaSnape, DanySnape y Bladre MKT por sus comentarios.

Y muchas gracias también a todos los que me leéis desde las sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 39 – Un reencuentro indeseado**

_Unos días más tarde, Severus volvió a llegar refunfuñando y mascullando contra Harry Potter porque iba a participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos._

_-El maldito crío todavía no tiene la edad suficiente para participar, pero él tiene que burlar todas las normas para poder entrar en el torneo, ¿y para qué? Para ganar todavía más fama, porque toda la que tenga le parece poca. _

_Sonreí sin poder creer la ojeriza que le tenía al muchacho, "y yo todavía sin conocerle", pensé. La verdad es que a esas alturas ya sentía mucha curiosidad por ese chico._

_-¡Cuatro participantes! – Prosiguió, ajeno a mi sonrisa – ¿Cuándo se ha visto algo así? Por algo se le llama "Torneo de los Tres Magos" y no de los "Cuatro Magos". Su afán de notoriedad sólo es comparable a su arrogancia. _

_De repente calló y se quedó pensativo unos instantes._

_-Es un torneo peligroso… va a ser muy difícil protegerle mientras dure, ya que no puedo hacer nada para intervenir en las pruebas... – murmuró – parece que lo haga expresamente para complicarme la vida a la hora de vigilarle._

_-Ya, como si él supiera que tú le proteges… – intervine, y Severus me miró irritado._

_-Claro que no lo sabe – saltó –, ni debe saberlo._

_A pesar de su temor y del peligro de las pruebas, el chico fue saliendo bien parado de todas ellas, según me fue informando Severus._

_El día de Navidad lo volvió a pasar en Hogwarts a petición de Dumbledore, además ese año también celebraron el baile del torneo, y el director quiso que asistiera el profesorado en pleno. Por eso, cuando llegó el día veintiséis, le recibí con los brazos cruzados y expresión pretendidamente irritada._

_-¿Qué? ¿Disfrutaste del baile? – Interrogué._

_Severus sonrió socarronamente._

_-Todavía me duelen los pies de tanto ir de aquí para allá – repuso el muy sinvergüenza._

_-¿Y estaba guapa la veela en su vestido de fiesta?_

_Acercó su boca a mi oído y susurró:_

_-No tanto como tú._

_Me ruboricé un poco y sonreí, pero de pronto la expresión de Severus se volvió adusta. Le pregunté qué ocurría y me explicó que Karkaroff estaba muerto de miedo porque también había notado arder la marca y que estaba pensando en huir._

_-Si lo hace no llegará muy lejos – predijo._

_-¿Crees que le atraparán?_

_-Estoy seguro de ello._

_-¿Le advertirás?_

_-Él lo sabe tan bien como yo. Le he dicho que si quiere escapar que lo haga, que yo le encubriré por su ausencia. De todos modos, lo más probable es que el Lord le mate igualmente si acude a su lado, después de su traición._

_Y con el tiempo, su predicción se demostró acertada: después de que Karkaroff huyera fue hallado muerto, asesinado. Estaba claro que Severus conocía a la perfección el funcionamiento de los mortífagos._

_En marzo recibí una lechuza del Ministerio. Me asusté, ¿qué podía querer el Ministerio de mí? No quise abrir la nota hasta tener a Severus a mi lado, así que fui de inmediato a Hogwarts con la excusa de llevarle unos ingredientes al profesor._

_Cuando llegué, Filch me informó de que estaba dando clase y no podía atenderme, de modo que decidí ir a esperarle a su despacho. El hombre intentó oponerse diciendo que nadie podía entrar allí si él no estaba dentro, y nos enzarzamos en una acalorada discusión hasta que apareció McGonagall y nos preguntó qué ocurría._

_-Tengo que entregarle unos ingredientes al profesor Snape – dije –, quería esperarle en su despacho y este hombre no me lo permite._

_-Puede darme los ingredientes a mí, señorita Severii, yo se los entregaré – contestó McGonagall._

_-¡No! – Exclamé sin poder evitarlo, tenía los nervios a flor de piel, y Filch acababa de colmar el vaso de mi paciencia. _

_McGonagall alzó las cejas, cerré los ojos un segundo y bajé el tono de voz._

_-No, profesora McGonagall – dije –, gracias, es usted muy amable por ofrecerse a entregárselos, pero el profesor me comentó que quería encargarme unos ingredientes especiales y necesito hablar con él para que me diga de qué se trata._

_La mujer se fijó en el sobre que llevaba en la mano con el membrete del Ministerio y frunció el ceño, cuando vi lo que estaba mirando, me guardé la carta en el bolsillo._

_-Me gustaría poder esperarle en su despacho en vez de en el pasillo – proseguí –, si no es inconveniente. No tocaré nada, se lo prometo._

_-Bien – dijo al cabo de unos segundos de observarme atentamente detrás de sus gafas –, no creo que vaya a ocurrir nada por que le espere dentro – y dirigiéndose a Filch añadió –, al fin y al cabo, la señorita Severii y el profesor Snape mantienen una relación comercial desde hace años. _

_Filch gruñó el principio de una protesta, pero McGonagall le atajó y permitió que me dirigiera al despacho a esperar a que Severus terminase de dar clase, así que me encaminé a las mazmorras y entré en la sala, presa de los nervios. Quizás pueda parecer algo paranoica, pero jamás había recibido ninguna comunicación del Ministerio, y tenía miedo de que ocurriera algo malo. No me equivocaba._

_Estuve paseando inquieta arriba y abajo del despacho hasta que él apareció. _

_-McGonagall ha entrado en mi clase para informarme de que tenía visita – dijo al cruzar la puerta –, pero no podía salir hasta que acabase, cualquiera sabe lo que son capaces de hacer esos ineptos si les dejo solos aunque sea durante cinco minutos. Podrían llegar a volar el colegio._

_Le miré con preocupación, entonces él frunció el ceño y me preguntó si pasaba algo, saqué la carta del bolsillo y se la tendí de manera que el membrete quedara bien visible._

_-No la has abierto – dijo sin cogerla._

_-No me he atrevido a hacerlo – admití, y Severus asintió con la cabeza, comprensivo._

_-¿Quieres que lo haga yo? – Preguntó._

_-Por favor – contesté, agitando un poco el sobre que tenía todavía en la mano._

_Él cogió la carta y rasgó el sobre para leerla. La expresión de su rostro no indicaba nada bueno._

_-Será mejor que te sientes – dijo en tono lúgubre._

_Obedecí, temblando como una hoja. La carta me informaba de que a causa de un error administrativo durante su detención, el abogado de mi padre había solicitado una revisión del caso y había conseguido que su condena fuese acortada y, dados los años que llevaba ya en prisión, eso significaba que sería puesto en libertad en cinco días. Entré en estado de shock y no pude articular palabra. _

_Sabía que Severus me estaba hablando, pero no podía entender lo que decía. El hombre se agachó frente a mí, me puso las manos sobre las rodillas y continuó hablando, pero yo seguía en blanco. Paseó una mano ante mi cara para llamar mi atención, le miré, vi sus labios moverse, y seguí mirando mucho rato después de que hubiera cerrado la boca. Al final se levantó, se dirigió a la estantería y volvió con un frasco en la mano, abrió el tapón y lo acercó a mis labios, sujetándome la parte trasera de la cabeza con la mano libre. Bebí el contenido sin replicar._

_Enseguida me invadió una sensación de bienestar acompañada de un sueño repentino. Severus me cogió de la mano y me llevó a la chimenea, cogió polvos flu y cuando los tiró aparecimos en su habitación. Una vez allí, me llevó a la cama y caí inmediatamente en un profundo sueño. _

_Cuando desperté, no sé cuantas horas más tarde, Severus estaba en una silla a mi lado y me observaba con rostro preocupado. Me incorporé sin decir nada y me quedé sentada en la cama mirándome las manos._

_-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Severus con voz suave._

_No respondí. No podía hablar, todavía no. No sabía qué decir, no sabía qué sentía, no sabía que debía hacer, no sabía nada. Severus se levantó de la silla, se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me cogió de las manos._

_-He tenido que darte una poción para que durmieras porque no podía dejarte sola tal como estabas y tenía clases que dar. Pensaba que también ayudaría a que te encontraras mejor… veo que estaba equivocado._

_-Ninguna poción puede ayudarme, Severus – musité._

_-Lo sé, yo… – se calló. _

_Estuvimos un rato en silencio, mirándonos las manos enlazadas._

_-Entiendo cómo debes sentirte – dijo al fin –. Sé que no es fácil aclarar tu mente en estos momentos. Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí si no tienes ganas de moverte… puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, sólo… no salgas de la habitación._

_Le miré a los ojos._

_-Me gustaría poder ser de más utilidad… – añadió._

_-¿Qué voy a hacer? – Pregunté de golpe._

_-Puedes hacer lo que quieras – contestó él –, no tienes por qué verle si no lo deseas. _

_-Seguro que irá a casa… a su casa – me corregí –, ¿y si nos lo encontramos en vacaciones entrando o saliendo? Está en la puerta de al lado…_

_-Puedo hablar con él… – dijo simplemente._

_Le miré sin comprender._

_-Puedo utilizar diferentes grados de persuasión para que se vaya a vivir a otra parte – explicó fríamente –, podría probar a hablar con él y esperar que lo entienda, o puedo simplemente amenazarle, o darle a probar los "cruciatus"_ _para que comprenda que necesita marcharse, o bien lanzarle un "imperius" para que obedezca mis órdenes aún contra su voluntad. O incluso puedo hacer algo más… definitivo, si es necesario._

_Parpadeé en su dirección. Si no hubiera estado todavía conmocionada por la noticia me habría asombrado y quizá hasta asustado de su sangre fría. Pero en mi aturdimiento, lo único que logré pensar con claridad era que no quería que él se ensuciara las manos por mi culpa._

_-No – contesté –, eso es algo que debo hacer yo… sea lo que sea que decida hacer al final._

_-En cualquier caso – dijo –, no tienes por qué hacerlo sola. Estaré a tu lado cuando lo necesites._

_Asentí distraída. Me quedé a dormir allí porque apenas podía moverme y tampoco era capaz de pensar en nada por más de dos segundos, tenía la mente extrañamente aletargada. Me dormí con Severus abrazado a mi espalda en un gesto protector que agradecí, pero desperté en medio de la noche, gritando, y me incorporé en la cama de golpe, cubierta de sudor y con la respiración agitada. Severus se incorporó también y me pasó un brazo por los hombros para calmarme._

_-Sólo ha sido una pesadilla – susurró._

_Hacía años que no tenía ninguna, me giré hacia el hombre con la mirada perdida unos segundos y después me abracé a él. Nos volvimos a recostar, pero esta vez fui yo quien se aferró a él buscando su cobijo y pasamos así el resto de la noche._

_Por la mañana decidí que no quería verle. Al menos, no de momento. Cuando le dejaran en libertad, nosotros todavía estaríamos lejos de Londres, ya que aún faltaban meses para que llegaran las vacaciones de verano, y con un poco de suerte, para entonces a lo mejor habría decidido mudarse a otro sitio por voluntad propia._

_Así se lo dije a Severus, que me miró con poca fe en que mis esperanzas se cumplieran, pero aún así no dijo nada. Fui a trabajar porque ya me sentía mejor tras haber tomado esta decisión, y pasé el día en relativa tranquilidad. Al anochecer, Severus se pasó un momento para comprobar cómo estaba, y al verme bien se marchó de nuevo. Pero por la noche volví a tener pesadillas, volví a despertarme gritando, y por la mañana mi determinación se había resquebrajado por todos lados._

_No podía seguir como si nada, no podía permitir que ese hombre volviera a casa, a su casa, a la casa de mi madre, y viviera allí como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo. Ese día no pude centrarme, cometía errores constantemente en el trabajo y tuve que pedirle a Eenie que me vigilara por si me equivocaba en algo, cosa bastante embarazosa, sobre todo cuando la elfina me tironeaba suavemente de la túnica para susurrarme delante del cliente que la poción que había cogido no era la que me habían pedido, pero prefería pasar esa vergüenza antes que hacer algo que pudiera ser peligroso para la salud de alguien, ya que suministrar una poción equivocada puede resultar mortal. _

_Cuando cerré la tienda, subí las escaleras y me sumí en una especie de trance, intentando decidir qué hacer, pero sin poder encontrar la solución a mi dilema. Me senté en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, las rodillas dobladas contra mi pecho y los brazos cruzados descansando sobre ellas y, sin darme cuenta, con cada mano empecé a arañarme el brazo contrario mientras miraba sin verla la pared del fondo. _

_No sé cuánto rato debí pasar así, pero debió de ser mucho, porque de pronto Severus, que había sido alertado por Eenie, apareció con paso apresurado y me encontró en ese deplorable estado. Mis brazos sangraban profusamente a causa de los profundos y repetidos arañazos, y la colcha estaba manchada de rojo, igual que mis manos y mi ropa. _

_El hombre se abalanzó sobre mí y me zarandeó para sacarme de mi estupor, con gesto horrorizado. Sin percatarme del motivo de su angustia le dije que me había equivocado, que no podía esperar hasta el verano para ver si se iba por voluntad propia, que eso era una estupidez porque él no se iría nunca sin motivo. Él dijo que estaba bien, que cualquier cosa que decidiera estaba bien, pero su voz sonaba nerviosa y no dejaba de mirar mis magullados brazos. _

_Parecía muy preocupado, pero yo estaba extrañamente insensible a todo lo que no fuera decidir qué hacer con mi padre, y no paré de hablarle sobre ello mientras él me curaba las heridas sin apenas escucharme y me pedía que no volviera a hacer algo así nunca más._

_Severus pasó la noche conmigo otra vez, y por la mañana le pidió a Eenie que no me quitara los ojos de encima. Me dijo que si no me veía con fuerzas no abriera la tienda, pero sí que lo hice, aunque me comporté como un autómata todo el rato, suerte que Eenie estaba pendiente de mí. _

_Pasé los días siguientes en el mismo estado de confusión, y Severus se quedó conmigo cada noche, despertándose con mis gritos y calmándome para que volviera a dormir, y cuando transcurrieron los cinco días decidí ir a Londres a esperar a que mi padre llegara._

_A pesar de que le dije que no hacía falta, Severus insistió en venir conmigo y para ello le pidió el día libre a Dumbledore. Estuve toda la mañana vigilando la ventana por si le veía llegar, mientras Severus me vigilaba a mí con gesto grave desde su butaca. En determinado momento me puse rígida y se me acercó de un salto para mirar hacia fuera. _

_Un hombre ojeroso, encorvado y muy avejentado se acercaba a paso lento desde una esquina de la calle. Me pareció mucho más bajo de lo que recordaba, había perdido muchísimo peso, su cabello se había vuelto canoso, sus mejillas se hundían hacia dentro de manera alarmante, y su cara, que ahora estaba surcada de arrugas, había adquirido un tono ceniciento, pero a pesar de los años que habían pasado y del cambio operado en él tras su estancia en Azkaban, no había ninguna duda de que ese era mi padre. Me puse a temblar sin poder evitarlo y Severus apoyó una mano en mi hombro._

_-No tienes por qué hacerlo – me recordó en un susurro, pero me puse en pie y salí a la calle justo cuando el hombre pasaba por delante de nuestra puerta. _

_Se detuvo en seco y se me quedó mirando, con los ojos entrecerrados. Si él había cambiado yo debía haberlo hecho mucho más, por supuesto, la última vez que me vio sólo tenía siete años y la cara descompuesta por el pánico, pero de pronto un brillo malicioso asomó a sus ojos y en ese instante supe que me había reconocido. Severus se situó detrás de mí, protector, mi padre le miró también y alzó un dedo huesudo y gris contra él._

_-Tú te llevaste a mi niña – dijo con una voz áspera que no reconocí, pero sus palabras fueron para mí como una bofetada._

_-¿Tu niña? – Escupí, el odio envenenando cada una de las sílabas que pronunciaba – Yo nunca fui tu niña. Nunca fui nada tuyo. Pero tú, bastardo hijo de puta, tú te llevaste a mi madre._

_Empezó a hacer un ruido que parecía el croar de una rana, y me di cuenta con horror de que el malnacido se estaba riendo. Se estaba riendo en mi cara. Saqué mi varita sin preocuparme de que estuviéramos en medio de la calle en pleno día y su risa cesó de golpe. Sonreí sádicamente._

_-Sabes lo que es esto, ¿verdad? – Dije acercándome a él despacio, saboreando el terror que empezaba a asomar en los ojos del hombre – Esto es algo que siempre ha estado fuera de tu alcance. Algo que tú nunca podrás llegar a comprender, porque no eres más que un asqueroso squib, y la única magia que puedes abastar es la de los conejos en las chisteras y los burdos juegos de manos muggles._

_Hice saltar unas chispas de la punta de la varita y mi padre dio un respingo._

_-¿Te acuerdas? – Pregunté – Entonces sólo era una niña, y aquella no era más que una simple y estúpida varita de juguete, pero yo tenía más magia con ella de la que tú podrías obtener si cayera en tus manos la mismísima varita de saúco de la que hablan las leyendas. _

_El odio y el desprecio se dibujaron en la cara del hombre, que atacó diciendo las palabras que sabía que más podían herirme, mientras sus labios sonreían con perfidia._

_-Tampoco se perdió nada aquel día, sólo era una puta borracha._

_La palabra salió de mis labios antes siquiera de darme cuenta de que la había pronunciado, sólo un "crucio" sin aliento, sin fuerza, y el hombre cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Me lo quedé mirando como se mira a una mosca atrapada en una telaraña, debatiéndose por escapar, agitando sus alas con desesperación, mientras sus patas son incapaces de liberarse de las pegajosas hebras. Pasaron los segundos, no sé cuántos, quizá fueron minutos, o quizá horas, pero yo permanecía inmóvil y completamente carente de emociones. Verle revolcarse entre gritos agónicos no me producía ni alegría, ni dolor, ni compasión, ni remordimientos, nada. En determinado momento, Severus se acercó a mí desde atrás y me sujetó los brazos para devolverme a la tierra._

_-Si no levantas la maldición puedes acabar volviéndole loco… o matándole – susurró a mi oído._

_Entonces parpadeé, levanté la varita despacio y detuve el _cruciatus_. Mi padre quedó hecho un ovillo en el suelo, gimoteando lastimeramente. Me acerqué a ese cuerpo sumido en convulsiones, me agaché junto a él y dije en voz baja pero clara:_

_-No entrarás en esa casa nunca más. No volverás a pisar esta ciudad en tu vida. No volveré a verte o a saber de ti jamás. Si haces alguna de esas cosas, te mataré. ¿Lo has entendido, squib?_

_Movió la cabeza afirmativamente, entre gemidos._

_-Ahora quiero que te largues de aquí – ordené, me puse en pie y retrocedí dos pasos sin dejar de mirarle._

_El hombre se esforzó por incorporarse, falló varias veces, pero cuando lo consiguió me dirigió una última mirada cargada de odio antes de alejarse por donde había venido, renqueando. Cuando le vi girar la esquina me di la vuelta, le entregué mi varita a Severus y entré en casa con paso firme, pero nada más cruzar el umbral tuve que subir corriendo las escaleras para vomitar en el lavabo. _

_Me quedé allí un rato, arrodillada en el suelo y agarrando la taza con fuerza. Severus vino a ver cómo estaba, apoyó la espalda en la pared y se deslizó hacia abajo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo a mi lado, con las rodillas dobladas y los brazos apoyados en ellas._

_-Yo también vomité la primera vez que lancé un _cruciatus_ – dijo –. A partir del cuarto o del quinto te acostumbras, sin embargo. Espero que tú no tengas que hacerlo._

_-Lo he hecho sin pensar – murmuré –, y mientras le veía retorcerse era como si no fuera yo quien le estaba torturando, no me di cuenta de que la maldición había salido de mi varita hasta que tú me hablaste. Si no lo hubieras hecho…_

_Me puso una mano en el hombro. _

_-La primera vez también tuvieron que hablarme para devolverme a la realidad y evitar que matara a mi víctima. Fue Lucius Malfoy. Sólo dijo: "Ya está bien, Severus, es suficiente", y levanté la maldición, así de sencillo. Para un observador casual quizá pudo parecer que yo sólo era un perro obediente, pero lo que ocurrió fue que al oír su voz salí del trance en el que me había sumido sin darme cuenta, y al despertar me sentí horrorizado por lo que estaba haciendo y lo que hubiera podido hacer si Lucius no me hubiera hablado cuando lo hizo. Después de esa vez hubo muchas otras, por supuesto, pero para entonces ya le había cogido el gusto a torturar a gente._

_-No te creo – musité, notando el sabor a bilis en mi boca._

_Severus sonrió._

_-Sé que no quieres creerlo, pero es verdad. Al cabo de un tiempo te acostumbras al horror, te insensibilizas. Cuando comencé a espiar para Dumbledore tuve que aprender a odiar todo aquello. Me había deshumanizado por completo, te lo aseguro. Pero con la muerte de Lily todo cambió._

_Solté un gemido involuntario. No quería oír hablar de Lily, eso era más de lo que podía soportar en ese momento. Severus pareció entenderlo y calló, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y me lo tendió para que me limpiara._

_-Qué escena más glamourosa te estoy ofreciendo – dije al cogerlo._

_Él resopló._

_-Soy experto en protagonizar este tipo de escenas, no te preocupes. Durante los primeros meses como mortífago pasé más tiempo en el baño que en ninguna otra parte de la casa._

_A pesar de las náuseas y de la incatalogable sensación que me había invadido después de hablar con mi padre, me reí un poco ante este comentario. _

_-He dado un buen espectáculo en la calle – comenté –, espero que no nos hayan visto._

_-¿Por quién me tomas? – Dijo él, con tono fingidamente ofendido – Nada más salir por la puerta he lanzado los hechizos necesarios para que nadie viera ni oyera nada de lo que hiciéramos._

_Sonreí levemente._

_-¿Qué haría yo sin ti? _

_Severus me miró con aires de suficiencia._

_-Sin mí no sabrías ni peinarte siquiera._

_Reí. Era cierto, cuando era pequeña y hacía poco que me había acogido en su casa, él acostumbraba a martirizarme peinándome con brusquedad la maraña de pelo que tenía, porque yo no lograba dominarlo por mí misma._

_Nos quedamos callados un rato y, cuando me sentí un poco mejor, me levanté y me lavé los dientes. Severus seguía sentado en el suelo, mirándome. _

_-¿Qué haces sentado en el suelo? – Le increpé, recordando cómo me reñía cuando era niña – ¿No sabes que para eso existen las sillas?_

_Él rió suavemente, pero no se movió. Guardé el cepillo de dientes y me quedé todavía un rato apoyada en el lavamanos, con la vista clavada en el desagüe, como si fuera una obra de arte digna de ser admirada con detenimiento. Entonces Severus se levantó y me abrazó desde atrás, y me puse a llorar en silencio. Me di la vuelta y me refugié en el pecho del hombre, sacudida por los espasmos del llanto, mientras él me acariciaba el cabello suavemente. Cuando pude encontrar mi voz dije, hablando contra su pecho:_

_-No le volveré a ver._

_Me apartó un poco para mirarme, tenía el ceño fruncido._

_-Creía que eso era lo que querías._

_Agaché la vista._

_-Sí, pero… es mi padre… es el único que tengo…_

_Me levantó la barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos._

_-¿Cuándo ha sido tu padre? – Dijo, con voz y mirada firmes – Dime una sola vez en que se haya comportado de verdad como un padre – vacilé, se produjo una breve pausa y después añadió –. No le necesitas._

_-No… pero… _

_No supe cómo proseguir, liberé mi barbilla para volver a bajar la cabeza._

_-Quizá es culpa mía, si yo no hubiera tenido magia… – musité._

_Al oír esto me sujetó la cara con las dos manos, obligándome a mantener su mirada._

_-Julia, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ¿me oyes? – Dijo con furia – ¡Eras sólo una niña, por Merlín! Y tampoco tenías poder de decisión sobre tener o no tener magia, igual que él. No le busques excusas, lo que hizo no tiene perdón._

_Volví a abrazarme a él con fuerza y el llanto corrió de nuevo libremente. Estuvimos así mucho rato, incluso después de que me hubiera calmado, hasta que conseguí reunir la entereza suficiente como para soltarme de su abrazo y sugerir que volviéramos a Hogsmeade._

_Severus me tendió mi varita, pero no la quise coger, le pedí que la guardara por mí, así que regresamos y Severus se quedó a dormir conmigo porque no quiso dejarme sola. Cuando estuvimos acostados y apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho, murmuré:_

_-Quizá no tenía derecho a echarle… al fin y al cabo es su casa… y yo no he vuelto a pisarla desde…_

_-Ese hombre es un asesino – me atajó, entonces me apartó el pelo de la cara y me acarició la mejilla –, no lo olvides._

_-¿Crees que podría? – Contesté indignada, levantando la cabeza para mirarle – Ya sé lo que es, pero… en algún sitio tendrá que vivir._

_-No tan cerca de ti – insistió él._

_-Pero yo estoy en Hogsmeade._

_-No siempre – replicó._

_-Pero…_

_-Es un hombre adulto, Julia. Puede valerse por sí mismo._

_Me quedé unos instantes en silencio._

_-Le he dicho que si volvía a verle le mataría… pero creo que no sería capaz de hacer algo así._

_-Eso nunca se sabe hasta que te encuentras en la situación._

_Esto me hizo pensar en algo._

_-Severus…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Tú… has matado a alguien alguna vez?_

_De vez en cuando hablaba de sí mismo como de un asesino, y a veces me había dicho que había matado y torturado a gente, pero no sabía si decía la verdad o era sólo que se consideraba culpable por permitir y colaborar en los crímenes que cometían el Lord y sus secuaces. Me miró fijamente unos instantes antes de hablar._

_-Sí._

_Apreté los labios ligeramente._

_-Una vez – prosiguió –. Era un auror. Ocurrió durante una refriega, había hechizos volando por todos lados, mortífagos y aurores estábamos en plena lucha encarnizada y nosotros íbamos perdiendo. Lucius, que estaba al mando de nuestro grupo, nos ordenó que emprendiéramos la retirada, pero el auror se me plantó delante e intentó bloquearme el paso, de modo que le lancé un hechizo y cayó al suelo inerte._

_-¿Qué hechizo le lanzaste?_

_Dudó antes de contestar, sintiéndose reacio a admitirlo._

_-Un _avada_. Fue la primera y la única vez que he conjurado ese hechizo. Y no volveré a hacerlo, si puedo evitarlo._

_Hubiera preferido que su respuesta a mi pregunta hubiera sido "No, nunca he matado a nadie", o que, al menos, el hechizo que utilizó hubiese sido otro, en vez de ese _avada kedavra_, que denotaba claramente la intención de matar. Pero supongo que después de tantos años con los mortífagos, podía sentirme satisfecha de que solamente hubiera matado una vez. _

_Nos quedamos mirando en silencio y después de unos instantes habló de nuevo._

_-Se llamaba Adrian Fuller._

_-¿Le conocías?_

_-No, averigüé su nombre después. Quería saber quién era._

_-¿Por qué?_

_Se encogió de hombros._

_-No lo sé._

_-¿Y cómo te sentiste cuando le mataste?_

_-No tuve tiempo de sentir mucho, el hombre se desplomó y Lucius me arrastró del brazo para que nos largásemos de allí – hizo una breve pausa –. Pero no pude dejar de pensar en él durante varios días. Esa noche tuve pesadillas y te desperté, porque estabas acurrucada a mi espalda, como hacías siempre._

_-¿Ya estaba viviendo contigo? – Pregunté asombrada, él asintió._

_-Fue la primera vez que te despertaste por mi culpa, y no a causa de uno de tus propios sueños._

_-¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?_

_Me dirigió una mirada extraña._

_-Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, Julia, demasiadas. _

_Observé atentamente sus facciones, intentando leer en su rostro lo que sus labios no decían, pero no conseguí averiguar nada en absoluto._

_-Yo no puedo evitar arrepentirme de lo que acabo de hacerle a mi padre – dije entonces en un susurro, y Severus me besó suavemente en la frente –. ¿Y si no encuentra trabajo y no tiene dónde vivir y…?_

_-Julia – me atajó –. Podrá arreglárselas perfectamente solo, te lo aseguro. Además, eso no es problema tuyo. Ya se buscará la vida, tú lo hiciste y eras sólo una cría. _

_A mi pesar sonreí. _

_-¿A ir a esconderme en tu falda le llamas buscarse la vida? – Dije con sorna._

_-Pues creo que no te funcionó tan mal – repuso él con una hermosa sonrisa de la que adoré cada milímetro._

_Le besé en los labios._

_-Fuiste mi salvador – musité, sintiéndolo de verdad –, y sigues siéndolo cada día._

_Severus compuso una mueca burlona y me acomodó el pelo tras la oreja._

_-¿Tu héroe?_

_Asentí._

_-Mi héroe._

_-Entonces creo que merezco más fama y reconocimiento de los que tengo – se mofó._

_-Yo también lo creo – contesté, completamente en serio._

_Cuando se dio cuenta de que no bromeaba, dejó de sonreír y me besó de nuevo._

_-No me debes nada – susurró._

_-Te lo debo todo – repliqué._

_Y esa era una de las pocas cosas en las que él y yo nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo._


	40. 40 Cuando la casa se te cae encima

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, seika, GemitaZeros, AnHi, Alehp, ES, LupinaSnape, DanySnape y Bladre MKT por sus comentarios.

Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las oscuras y frías sombras del anonimato, salid de vez en cuando, hombre, que vais a pillar un resfriado ahí metidos XD

* * *

**Capítulo 40 – Cuando la casa se te cae encima**

_Los días siguientes estuve muy ocupada sintiendo remordimientos por lo que había pasado con mi padre. Me sentía culpable por haberle lanzado el "cruciatus", por haberle echado de allí y por haberle desterrado de mi vida. Me lo imaginé vagando solo por las calles de alguna otra ciudad, pidiendo caridad para poder subsistir. _

_Severus me decía que eso era una estupidez, que debía dejar de pensar de ese modo, y aunque sabía que tenía razón, no podía evitarlo. Eenie tuvo que seguir ayudándome esos días en la tienda, porque todavía no estaba lo bastante centrada como para atender sola a los clientes sin hacer ninguna barbaridad. Además, Severus todavía tenía mi varita, porque yo no la había querido volver a tocar, y cuando necesitaba algo de magia tenía que hacerla Eenie por mí._

_Sin embargo, no tuve mucho más de una semana para regodearme en mi culpabilidad, porque entonces ocurrió algo que eclipsó todo lo demás. Se celebró la prueba final del Torneo de los Tres Magos, el joven Cedric Diggory apareció muerto, y Harry Potter se encontró cara a cara con Lord Voldemort. Pero él no fue el único._

_Severus se presentó en casa a las tres de la madrugada, yo no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido en el colegio, claro está, y cuando me desperté al oír ruido en el pasillo fui a ver qué pasaba y le encontré con una expresión tan extraña que me asusté. Pero eso no era todo, mientras él se paseaba sin parar arriba y abajo del pasillo, el suelo se iba llenando de manchas de sangre. Solté un pequeño grito y me acerqué a él corriendo para inspeccionarle. _

_Cuando le sujeté, él se detuvo en seco y se dejó hacer con docilidad, le levanté las mangas y vi sus brazos teñidos de rojo pero intactos, abrí su túnica de un fuerte tirón, arrancando los botones, y me quedé horrorizada ante las heridas abiertas de su pecho que, inconfundiblemente, habían sido causadas por repetidas maldiciones flagellum. Di un paso atrás, sobrecogida de horror, pero estaba tan nerviosa que di un traspiés y estuve a punto de caer al suelo, sin embargo, Severus me sujetó de la muñeca a tiempo para impedirlo._

_-El Lord considera que todo buen interrogatorio ha de comenzar siempre con unas cuantas dosis de tortura para ablandar la resistencia del interrogado – dijo con tono inexpresivo antes de que le preguntara._

_Solté otro grito ahogado, liberé mi muñeca de su agarre y retrocedí hasta chocar contra la pared._

_-¿El… el Lord? – Repetí con voz trémula._

_Severus asintió de una seca cabezada. Le miré el torso de nuevo, era todo un catálogo de cortes y magulladuras, al menos, hasta donde podía ver. Me abalancé sobre él y terminé de quitarle la túnica para examinar su espalda. Estaba intacta._

_-El Señor Oscuro nunca me golpea en la espalda. Es… un viejo acuerdo que tenemos…_

_Seguía hablando en el mismo tono átono, lo cual me exasperó y me puse delante suyo para encararle._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? – Casi grité – ¡Te estás desangrando! ¿Es que no te duele? _

_Solté un sollozo y me llevé el dorso de una temblorosa mano a la boca. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros._

_-Me acabo de tomar una poción calmante._

_-Pero, ¿por qué no te has curado las heridas en vez de pasearte arriba y abajo por el pasillo? – Pregunté, cogiéndole de la mano y arrastrándole al cuarto de baño para hacer lo que decía._

_-Necesitaba pensar. Además, cuando el Lord hiere a alguien se asegura de que los daños resulten difíciles de curar, es una manera de que sus efectos duren más y el recuerdo de lo que los causó también._

_-Eso no quiere decir que no tengas que intentarlo, al menos – casi chillé, alterada._

_Y haciendo caso omiso de sus explicaciones y de su __intención__ de protestar traté de curarle a la manera muggle, pero me resultó imposible detener las hemorragias. Me desesperé, di una patada frustrada en el suelo y me enjugué las lágrimas que desbordaban de mis ojos con el camisón. Entonces Severus cogió mis manos, que todavía temblaban, las besó con ternura y se empezó a curar él mismo mientras yo le observaba mordiéndome el labio inferior con fuerza. _

_-Tengo más práctica que tú en estas cosas – murmuró._

_Noté un regusto metálico en la boca y me di cuenta de que me había hecho una herida en el labio con los dientes._

_-No podía durar, ¿verdad? – Musité, y él me miró confuso – La paz. No podía durar._

_Se encogió de hombros de nuevo y me pasó el pulgar con cuidado por el labio para limpiarme la sangre._

_-Nunca ha habido paz, en realidad, sólo era un espejismo. Sabíamos que este momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano, Dumbledore nos lo advirtió desde el primer día._

_-Siempre podíamos esperar que se equivocara._

_-Y lo hicimos – repuso, sonriendo con tristeza._

_Pero era dolorosamente evidente que no se había equivocado, lo que significaba que ahora Severus volvería a servir a las órdenes del monstruo que le había desgarrado la carne de manera brutal para poder espiar para el viejo, y yo no sabía si sería capaz de soportar el pasar tanto miedo por él otra vez. _

_Volví __a morderme el labio magullado mientras él me explicaba lo sucedido. Me contó que durante la final del torneo de los Tres Magos, Harry Potter había sido transportado a un cementerio donde le esperaban el Señor Tenebroso y un grupo de mortífagos, Peter Pettigrew entre ellos, vivito y coleando. No pude evitar un grito ahogado ante esta inesperada revelación. _

_-¡Pettigrew!_

_Severus gruñó brevemente y guardé silencio. Me explicó que el Lord había recuperado la corporeidad y él había sido convocado, así que le preguntó a Dumbledore qué quería que hiciera y este le había pedido que acudiera a la llamada de su amo. _

_Cuando se presentó ante el Señor Tenebroso, éste estaba furioso por su retraso, porque pensaba que le había abandonado para siempre, por eso le sometió a uno de sus temibles interrogatorios para averiguar hacia dónde se inclinaba su lealtad, y las preguntas fueron precedidas de varias sesiones de "cruciatus", "flagellum", y otras maldiciones tan dolorosas como eficaces. _

_El Lord pareció satisfecho con las respuestas que le dio Severus y le aceptó de nuevo entre sus hombres. En cuanto Voldemort le dio permiso para irse, Severus volvió junto a Dumbledore para informarle de todo lo sucedido._

_-El director se habrá sentido feliz de verte así, supongo – escupí, sintiendo una irreprimible rabia contra el anciano._

_-Julia… – murmuró en tono de advertencia._

_Pero yo no podía evitar culpar a Dumbledore de todos sus males. Él le había enviado allí sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Él estaba dispuesto a pedirle que volviera una y otra vez junto al Lord, exponiéndole al peor de los peligros sin pensárselo ni un segundo._

_Sin embargo, me esforcé por dejar eso de lado por el momento. Volví a mirar su torso desgarrado, hecha un manojo de nervios, y la misma pregunta volvió a asaltar mi mente._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de esto? – Repetí._

_Me miró brevemente a los ojos a través del espejo antes de seguir con su tarea._

_-No es algo que me venga de nuevo. Pareces olvidar que en otros tiempos solía regresar a casa de esta guisa a menudo._

_-¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? – Protesté, ofendida –. Pero no puedo acostumbrarme a algo así, y además hace ya tanto de eso… – murmuré – y nunca habías vuelto tan… destrozado…_

_Se me escapó otro sollozo y me odié profundamente por ello, pero Severus siguió a lo suyo. _

_-No es nada irreversible – dijo simplemente –. Estaré bien._

_Tras mucho rato de batallar con sus heridas, finalmente se puso unas vendas y dio el trabajo por concluido. _

_Yo había seguido mordiéndome el labio y un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por mi barbilla, pero no me daba cuenta porque no podía dejar de pensar en las espantosas heridas que Severus acababa de curarse. Cuando él me vio, sin embargo, chasqueó la lengua y me reprendió._

_-No te hagas eso – me reprendió, limpiándome de nuevo la sangre de la barbilla y del labio._

_Le miré sorprendida, ¿cómo podía preocuparse de mi pequeña magulladura en el labio cuando él había vuelto en semejante estado? Negué con la cabeza sin poder creérmelo mientras él salía del baño, se dirigía a la habitación y se sentaba en la cama en silencio. Me senté a su lado, abatida, él me cogió de la mano y me preguntó cómo estaba._

_-¿Que cómo estoy yo? – Exclamé – Severus, deja de preocuparte por mí y por mi estúpido labio. ¡Eres tú el que ha vuelto a casa con la carne desgarrada!_

_Increíblemente, Severus volvió a sonreír._

_-Pero yo ya sé como estoy – replicó._

_Cerré los ojos unos segundos y suspiré._

_-Pues estoy aterrada, enfadada, sensible, llorona y tonta, pero no debes hacerme ningún caso porque tienes problemas mayores y no quiero ser un motivo más de preocupación para ti._

_Asintió en silencio y se estiró en la cama boca arriba con los pies todavía en el suelo y las manos descansando sobre su abdomen. Le miré unos segundos, después le imité y cogí una de sus manos. Pasamos el resto de la noche perdido cada uno en sus propios pensamientos y temores, excepto cuando, de tanto en tanto, yo rompía el silencio para preguntarle alguna cosa._

_-Así que Pettigrew está vivo – murmuré en una de esas ocasiones._

_Severus gruñó otra vez. _

_-Entonces fue él quien traicionó a… los Potter – añadí, cuidando de no mencionarla a ella directamente. _

_Sabía que debía fastidiarle tener que reconocer que Black decía la verdad, y no lo dije para irritarle, pero es que me asombraba que la muerte de Lily pudiera seguir trayendo amargura y nuevas sorpresas desagradables a Severus incluso después de tantos años. He de admitir que estaba bastante cansada de compartirle con el fantasma de esa mujer a la que ni siquiera había llegado a conocer, ¿es que nunca se iba a librar de su recuerdo? ¿Nunca me iba a librar _yo_ de su recuerdo? _

_Tras una larga pausa volví a hablar._

_-Vas a tener que servir al Lord otra vez… ¿qué te obligará a hacer? – Era una pregunta estúpida, y ni siquiera quería saber la respuesta, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto._

_-¿Tú que crees? – Contestó él secamente._

_Me apoyé sobre el codo para mirarle, pero él siguió con la vista clavada en el techo._

_-Lo siento – murmuré –. No estoy siendo de gran ayuda._

_Hubiera deseado pedirle que no lo hiciera, que no volviera con el Lord nunca más ni cumpliera con ninguno de sus sucios encargos, pero no hubiera servido de nada porque él no era libre: tenía dos amos, a cuál más exigente._

_-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? – Pregunté – Me gustaría hacer algo útil._

_Me miró y dijo quedamente:_

_-Necesito… – se interrumpió, parecía algo sorprendido de sí mismo, esa no era una palabra que utilizara a menudo – necesito que estés aquí. Que siempre que vuelva de una misión de Dumbledore o del Lord tú estés esperándome, nada más._

_De pronto me vinieron a la cabeza las palabras del director "Sacrificarse a veces significa no hacer nada", y en los días sucesivos esta frase se iría repitiendo en mi mente como un mantra hipnótico y perturbador._

_-Yo siempre estaré esperándote – le aseguré con convicción –. Siempre podrás volver a mí cuando me necesites._

_Asintió brevemente y seguí mirándole durante unos minutos mientras él estudiaba el techo con atención._

_-Perdóname por haberte chillado antes – murmuré de repente –, no debí hacerlo, era lo único que te faltaba._

_Se incorporó un poco para quedar a mi altura, llevó una mano a mi cara y empezó a acariciar mi mejilla suavemente con el pulgar. _

_-No importa – susurró._

_-A mí sí._

_Compuso una pequeña sonrisa y me besó._

_-Olvídalo – dijo, y volvió a estirarse en la cama._

_Me tumbé de nuevo junto a él y ya no hablé más en toda la noche._

_Los pocos días que quedaban hasta las vacaciones fueron bastante duros, y llegué a pensar incluso en cerrar la tienda antes del día previsto, pero me imaginé dando vueltas por la casa como un pájaro enjaulado sin nada más que hacer en todo el día que volverme loca con miles de pensamientos funestos, y me obligué a abrir cada mañana, con Eenie al lado como inestimable apoyo._

_Cuando Hogwarts se despidió de alumnos y profesores hasta septiembre, Severus, Eenie y yo volvimos a Londres. Pero no fueron unas vacaciones tranquilas en absoluto, ya que él tenía que ausentarse cada dos por tres, ya fuera bajo las órdenes del Lord o las de Dumbledore. Un día, a finales de julio, me explicó que la Orden del Fénix se estaba volviendo a reunir._

_-¿La Orden del Fénix?_

_Me explicó lo que era y quién se había unido a ella._

_-¿Tonks? ¿Mi amiga? – Pregunté asombrada, hacía unos meses que no hablaba con ella, y no tenía ni idea de que se había unido a la causa de Dumbledore, aunque siendo auror no era realmente de extrañar._

_-Y Remus Lupin – escupió –, y Sirius Black._

_-Vaya… – musité._

_-Y también toda la familia de tu amigo Charlie. Los adultos, claro._

_-Yo también quiero ayudar – dije en un impulso._

_Severus frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza secamente._

_-No, tú debes mantenerte alejada de todo esto, no puedes ser parte de la Orden. _

_-¿Por qué no? – Protesté._

_Me miró con expresión severa._

_-Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, tú conoces todos mis secretos y nunca has conseguido eliminar las zonas grises de tu mente, si algún mortífago te atrapara en un combate e intentara entrar en tus pensamientos descubriría que escondes algo y te llevaría inmediatamente ante el Lord para que te interrogara. Y créeme que él no se conformará hasta que te arranque hasta la última pieza de información._

_-Aunque me torturen no te traicionaré jamás – aseguré con estúpida determinación._

_Severus rió ante mi ingenuidad._

_-No sabes lo que dices. Crees que has sufrido porque tu padre era un bastardo contigo y con tu madre, pero eso no es nada comparado con las refinadas torturas en las que el Lord es experto. Y aún en el improbable caso de que pudieras soportar el dolor, no podrías evitar decir la verdad después de que te obligaran a beber un frasco de veritaserum._

_Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Todos esos años en los que Severus había estado insistiendo para que aprendiera a eliminar las zonas grises pensaba que estaba exagerando, que no había necesidad de preocuparse tanto por eso, y que incluso si estaba en lo cierto y me atrapaban, sería capaz de resistir la tortura si era necesario, pero… ¿veritaserum? Si me lo daban a beber estaba perdida. No podía creer que no se me hubiera ocurrido antes esa posibilidad, ¡vaya fiasco de pocionista estaba hecha!_

_Me hundí al darme cuenta de que tenía razón: no podía arriesgarme, si lo hacía le pondría en peligro también a él. "Sacrificarse a veces significa…", ¡maldito Dumbledore! Siempre tenía que tener la razón. Me senté en una silla, derrotada, Severus se inclinó sobre mí y puso sus manos sobre mis brazos._

_-Además – dijo en tono más suave –, me aseguraste que siempre estarías esperándome. No pueden hacerte daño, tienes que mantenerte a salvo para mí._

_Sonreí tristemente. Severus se incorporó y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica._

_-Es necesario que recuperes esto – dijo, tendiéndome mi varita._

_Al principió rehusé aceptarla, pero él insistió._

_-Se acercan tiempos oscuros y no es conveniente andar por ahí desarmado._

_Cogí la varita con dos dedos, como si me diera asco y la dejé sobre la mesa. Severus chasqueó la lengua, pero no me presionó más._

_-Mantenla a tu alcance – dijo simplemente, y asentí._

_Ese verano la prensa se volvió muy difícil de leer. Desde que el chico Potter se había enfrentado a Lord Voldemort en el cementerio, los diarios no hacían más que desacreditarle y yo no podía entender qué estaba pasando._

_-Fudge cree que Dumbledore ambiciona su puesto – me explicó Severus –, y ahora se dedica a difamarle ante toda la población mágica sin preocuparse de que al negar que el Lord ha vuelto le está dando la oportunidad de afianzar su poder. Todo lo que no sea conservar su puesto como Primer Ministro le trae sin cuidado. Tiene comprado "El Profeta" y silencia a todo aquel que intenta decir la verdad, también ha decidido infiltrar a un enviado del Ministerio entre el profesorado el próximo curso para controlarnos, según parece. _

_Me parecía vergonzoso que las cosas estuvieran así, pero no parecía probable que la situación cambiase en un futuro cercano. _

_Con tantas cosas en marcha, Severus pasó muy poco tiempo en casa conmigo ese verano. Cada vez que se iba a reunir con la Orden, yo me tenía que quedar en casa deseando estar allí y poder hacer algo útil, en lugar de tan sólo esperar ociosamente, y cuando regresaba solía estar de mal humor porque había estado discutiendo con Black. Y si tenía que encontrarse con los mortífagos o con el Lord, me pasaba todo el tiempo contando los minutos, muerta de preocupación. Durante una de sus ausencias llegué incluso a romper todos los relojes que había en la casa por culpa de un ataque de ansiedad._

_Si tardaba más de lo que consideraba normal, me desesperaba y empezaba a dar vueltas y más vueltas, deseando que acabasen las vacaciones de una vez, porque al menos, cuando abría la tienda, me distraía de mis preocupaciones por un rato. _

_A veces, para mantenerme ocupada, sacaba todos los libros de las estanterías y los reordenaba de manera distinta, como solía hacer en la tienda con los frascos de ingredientes. Cualquier cosa que me evitara seguir pendiente de la hora me parecía bien. _

_Un día llegó Severus en plena reorganización literaria y me encontró con todos los libros en el suelo, intentando decidir cómo los iba a ordenar esa vez. Se apareció justo detrás de mí y no me di cuenta, por eso di un respingo al oír su voz a mi espalda._

_-¿Es que no te gusta mi manera de ordenar?_

_Cuando mi corazón volvió a mi pecho después del susto me colgué de su cuello._

_-¡Merlín, has tardado tanto que pensaba que había ocurrido algo malo! – Me quejé._

_-No me ha ocurrido nada… a mí. Pero Goyle ha sido castigado duramente por el Lord por haber fallado en la sencilla misión que se le había encomendado._

_Miró a su alrededor con expresión de asombro._

_-¿Se trata de un nuevo hobby? – Dijo refiriéndose a los libros esparcidos por el suelo._

_-En algo tengo que ocupar el tiempo, ya que no puedo hacer nada útil para la Orden. _

_-Deja de pensar en la Orden, no le des más vueltas, ya sabes que no puedes entrar en ella._

_-Y todo es culpa mía por no haber aprendido a eliminar las malditas zonas grises – dije._

_Severus hizo una mueca._

_-Pues la verdad es que sí – contestó con devastadora sinceridad –, aunque en realidad me alegro, porque así sé que tú estás en casa segura._

_Suspiré, me aparté de él y empecé a ordenar los libros uno a uno._

_-¡Merlín poderoso! Vas a tardar siglos si lo haces así, ¿dónde está tu varita?_

_Me sonrojé._

_-Me la he dejado en la habitación – musité avergonzada._

_-¿Eso es lo que tú entiendes por mantenerla a tu alcance? – Preguntó con aspereza, y después, suavizando el tono preguntó – ¿Todavía no has vuelto a hacer magia desde aquel día?_

_Negué con la cabeza y él resopló._

_-Julia, no es el mejor momento para andarse con remilgos. Ahora más que nunca necesitas toda la seguridad y protección que tu magia te pueda dar. Pronto las cosas se volverán peligrosas para toda la población muggle y mágica del país y debemos estar preparados._

_Respiré profundamente, subí corriendo las escaleras para buscar mi varita y volví a bajar también corriendo con ella en la mano. Pronuncié un sencillo encantamiento y todo volvió al lugar de donde lo había sacado. Después de varias semanas sin realizar magia sentí un leve cosquilleo en la mano y me quedé mirando la punta de la varita algo sorprendida._

_-Tenías razón, si no haces magia te desacostumbras a ella y después te sientes rara al usarla – musité._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Es como un hormigueo… _

_Severus me miró extrañado, supongo que él no había pasado nunca varias semanas sin hacer magia y por tanto no debía saber de qué le hablaba._

_-Y ahora – dijo, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento –, ¿me explicarás lo de los libros?_

_-No hay mucho que explicar – contesté, volviendo a mí misma –, sólo estaba intentando no pensar, porque cuando no estás en casa paso mucho miedo. _

_-No debes temer nada. Aquí estás a salvo, al menos de momento – dijo sentándose en su butaca tranquilamente._

_Me quedé perpleja._

_-¡No tengo miedo _por mí_, tonto!_

_Severus me miró con una sonrisa burlona y una ceja levantada._

_-¡Ah!_

_-¡Y tú te ríes! – Protesté, dando una pequeña patada frustrada en el suelo – Yo me muero de preocupación y tú te burlas de mí._

_-Sé cuidar de mí mismo – replicó._

_Me fui a sentar en el reposabrazos de su butaca, obligándole a que retirase su mano con rapidez con suspiro resignado._

_-Dame algo para hacer mientras no estás – pedí –, debe haber algo en lo que pueda ayudar sin salir de aquí._

_Se quedó pensativo unos instantes._

_-¿Por qué no haces pociones para la tienda? Siempre te ha relajado hacerlas._

_-Ya tengo el local abarrotado de frascos, si hago más pociones tendré que salir yo de la tienda y empezar a vender desde la calle para poder guardarlos todos. Y por si no me has entendido, he dicho que quiero ayudar, quiero hacer algo para la Orden, y no seguir perdiendo el tiempo como hasta ahora._

_-Déjame que piense un poco en ello, porque la verdad es que no hay mucho que puedas hacer desde casa, pero si se me ocurre algo te lo diré._

_Pasó distraídamente una mano por mi espalda por debajo de mi blusa, pensativo, después me empujó con suavidad para que quedara sentada de través sobre sus rodillas, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro._

_-Me siento tan inútil… – dije con voz apagada. _

_-Tú no eres una inútil, al contrario que Black, que se pasea por ahí transformado en perro y llamando la atención para luego tener una excusa para no tener que salir a la calle a luchar y enfrentarse al peligro como todos los demás._

_Estoy segura de que diciendo esto pretendía reconfortarme, pero saber que Sirius Black estaba en la misma situación que yo y que Severus consideraba que él lo hacía expresamente para no tener que correr riesgos acabó por deprimirme más. _

_-Y ahora… – susurró, adoptando un tono que me hizo levantar la cabeza para mirarle – vamos a ver qué tienes por aquí para mí…_

_Y con una provocadora sonrisa empezó a desabotonarme la blusa de arriba abajo, mientras acercaba su cara a mi cuello y lo besaba con delicadeza, haciendo que olvidara de un plumazo todas mis preocupaciones. _

_Unos días más tarde se presentó con una caja llena de informes sobre la Orden del Fénix original, que estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore, y dijo que había encontrado algo que yo podía hacer para aprovechar el tiempo. Tenía que transcribirlos de nuevo porque estaban muy deteriorados. No era exactamente lo que yo tenía en mente, pero entendía que no hubiera mucho que pudiera hacer sin correr riesgos. _

_Más adelante, también me encargó algunas gestiones para la Orden para las que tenía que ir al Ministerio y a otras entidades mágicas. Se trataba de cosas poco comprometidas y bajo nombre falso, por las que nadie me podía relacionar con la organización, pero que resultaba imperioso que se llevaran a cabo. Esto me hizo sentir algo más útil, aunque seguía enormemente frustrada por mi inactividad._

_Ahora que el Lord había vuelto, también se celebraba de vez en cuando alguna reunión de mortífagos en casa. Severus me avisaba siempre con antelación para que me quedase en el piso de arriba quieta y en silencio, como cuando era pequeña. Y, aunque resultase algo incordiante no poder moverme de mi habitación sin saber lo que ocurría en el piso inferior, al menos, cuando las reuniones se llevaban a cabo allí, me evitaba pasar todo el rato sufriendo por si le había ocurrido algo malo a Severus. A pesar de tener la casa plagada de mortífagos, sabía que él estaba cerca, y si hubiese oído que corría peligro podría haber bajado de inmediato a ayudar. _

_Y así, entre unas cosas y otras, el verano transcurrió sin apenas darme cuenta, y al llegar la última semana de agosto recogimos nuestros bártulos y volvimos a Escocia._


	41. 41 Puesta al día

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, seika, GemitaZeros, AnHi, Alehp, ES, LupinaSnape, DanySnape, Bladre MKT y Lolitobunny por sus comentarios.

Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las oscuras y frías sombras del anonimato, salid de vez en cuando, hombre, que vais a pillar un resfriado ahí metidos XD

* * *

**Capítulo 41 – Puesta al día**

_Durante la primera semana de septiembre se me ocurrió hacer un pequeño cambio en la vivienda. El dormitorio de Severus no se utilizaba nunca porque cuando se quedaba a dormir lo hacía en el mío, y sólo entraba en esa habitación para aparecerse porque se había convertido en una costumbre para él, así que decidí convertirla en una sala de estar. Le pregunté qué le parecía la idea y me dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera, ya que era mi casa._

_-Es nuestra casa – le corregí –, ya te lo he dicho: todo lo que es mío es tuyo._

_Hizo un vago movimiento con la mano y echó una ojeada a la habitación._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer, entonces?_

_Le expliqué que quitaría la cama individual, pondría un sofá con una mesita baja delante y una mesa grande a un lado con unas sillas; añadiría unas estanterías, que nos hacían mucha falta para poner los libros, ya que los tenía apilados a montones en un rincón del estudio; y algún que otro mueble más. Así que redecoré la habitación a mi gusto y a partir de entonces pasé mi tiempo libre en esa sala. Era mucho más cómodo pasar los ratos de ocio allí que en la cocina._

_Una noche, tres días más tarde, Severus vino de nuevo a casa y le enseñé los cambios que había hecho, pero no se mostró nada impresionado. Desde luego, sabía cómo exasperarme, repasó toda la habitación con una indiferencia insultante, con las cejas ligeramente encorvadas, como si la decoración de ese lugar fuera de nulo interés para él._

_-¿Qué? – Dije – ¿No te gusta?_

_-Está bien – murmuró._

_Resoplé y puse los brazos en jarras._

_-No hace falta que te muestres tan entusiasta – rezongué._

_Él me sonrió, socarrón, se acercó a mí y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos._

_-Está bien – repitió –, tienes buen gusto con la decoración – acercó sus labios a mi oído y susurró: –. Aunque echo de menos la cama._

_Me estremecí ligeramente y sonreí. Sólo lo había dicho porque sí, ya que esa cama apenas había sido utilizada, pero decidí seguir con su juego._

_-No tienes por qué, el sofá nuevo es extremadamente cómodo._

_-¿Extremadamente? – Dijo con una sonrisa perversa._

_Asentí con la cabeza, mordiéndome el labio inferior con suavidad._

_-Déjame comprobarlo – susurró, mientras empezaba a arrastrarme despacio hasta allí. _

_Me dejé llevar con docilidad, sonriente y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Severus me hizo caer en el sofá con un pequeño empujón y después se lanzó sobre mí, como un tigre __atacando__ a su presa, haciéndome reír._

_-¡Severus! – Dije en tono pretendidamente escandalizado – ¿Llevas la varita en el bolsillo o es que estás contento de verme?_

_Rió suavemente contra mi cuello mientras intentaba morderlo._

_-Te voy a dar yo a ti varita – murmuró._

_Pero aproveché su pequeña distracción para forzarle a darse la vuelta y quedar tumbado sobre su espalda. Entonces me senté sobre él, apoyando las manos en su pecho._

_-¡Ahora eres mío, yo soy la que manda aquí! – Dije en tono triunfal._

_Severus sonrió de medio lado y empezó a incorporarse a pesar de que yo intentaba impedírselo con todas mis fuerzas, pero de pronto hizo un gesto de dolor y se cubrió la marca de su antebrazo con la mano derecha. Me aparté un poco, preocupada, dejando que se sentase bien._

_-¿Te está llamando?_

_Severus asintió con la cabeza, con gesto grave. Le miré intensamente. No quería que se fuera, no quería dejarle ir, no para encontrarse con esa bestia deshumanizada que tenía por amo. Pero no tenía otra opción. _

_Le aparté un mechón de la cara y descubrí que mi mano temblaba, así que la volví a bajar y me la sujeté con la otra._

_-¿Tienes que irte ya? – Pregunté sin mirarle._

_-Me temo que sí – contestó._

_Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con suavidad._

_-Pero cuando vuelva quiero estrenar este sofá como es debido._

_Sonreí tristemente._

_-Severus… – "No te vayas", quise rogarle – te esperaré despierta – acabé por decir._

_Dio una seca cabezada con una pequeña sonrisa iluminando sus labios._

_-Apuesto a que sí – contestó._

_Y con esto, se puso en pie y se desapareció. Suspiré y me abracé a mí misma, pensando lúgubremente que eso es lo que nos tocaría soportar en adelante, y cada vez con más frecuencia. Las llamadas del Lord… las llamadas de Dumbledore… Severus nunca había sido libre y nunca lo sería. _

_Intenté quitarme estas ideas de la cabeza. Cogí un libro y esperé durante varias horas a que regresara, sentada en el sofá, leyendo, pero cuando me empezaron a escocer los ojos lo cerré y puse la radio. Como Severus estaba tardando bastante, decidí estirarme un rato en el sofá y cerrar los ojos para descansar, pero debí quedarme dormida, porque de pronto me desperté y le vi agachado a mi lado, junto al sofá, observándome con expresión seria mientras yo dormía. Me incorporé rápidamente._

_-Severus, perdóname, dije que te esperaría despierta…_

_-No te preocupes – contestó, quitándole importancia con un gesto de su mano –. Es muy tarde, no he podido venir antes. Siento que hayas tenido que esperarme aquí, la próxima vez es mejor que no lo hagas y simplemente te vayas a la cama._

_Me abracé a él, afligida. Me sentía culpable por haberme dormido, aunque me aliviaba ver que había vuelto sano y salvo. Él correspondió a mi abrazo y se disculpó por no poder estrenar el sofá como habría querido porque no se sentía muy motivado tras su encuentro con el Lord. No quiso explicarme lo que había ocurrido y no insistí, así que nos fuimos a la cama, se quedó dormido en mis brazos, y un par de horas más tarde despertó en medio de una terrible pesadilla._

_Después de esto pasaron varios días sin que Severus se pasara por casa, porque estaba demasiado ocupado con ambos bandos. Se me ocurrió enviarle una carta a Tonks para quedar con ella, tenía muchas ganas de verla, y más después de saber que se había unido a la Orden, aunque, claro está, no podía decirle que yo sabía esto. La invité a venir a casa con la excusa de que viera la nueva sala de estar, y a finales de septiembre vino a visitarme._

_-Siento no haber podido quedar antes contigo – dijo nada más llegar –, últimamente estoy muy ocupada…_

"_Me lo imagino", pensé, aunque sólo sonreí y dije que daba igual. Estuvimos charlando animadamente sobre muchas cosas, le pregunté si había conocido por fin a Harry Potter y me dijo que sí, y que no creyera nada de lo que decían los diarios, porque era un gran chico, algo abrumado por la fama que le perseguía a todas partes, pero mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía. _

_Después de tanto tiempo yo todavía no había llegado a conocerle más que por las portadas de los diarios, y me parecía curioso, dado que conocía a mucha gente cercana a él en mayor o menor medida: los Weasley, Tonks, Dumbledore, su profesor de Pociones…_

_-Todo eso que dice esa Rita Skeeter de que sólo busca fama y notoriedad – aseguró la chica – es pura mentira. Y yo creo firmemente en lo que dice de que el-que-tú-sabes ha regresado._

_-Yo también lo creo – afirmé con tanta convicción que se sorprendió._

_Entonces dijo:_

_-Ya sabía yo que tenía que pedírtelo, a pesar de que Dumbledore me dijo que no lo hiciera._

_-¿De qué hablas? – Pregunté extrañada._

_-Hemos formado un grupo de gente para enfrentarnos a él y a sus mortífagos. Este grupo ya existía durante la primera guerra, y se llamaba la Orden del Fénix, y estamos buscando a todos los magos y brujas de bien que quieran unirse a nosotros – me explicó –. Y creo que tú serías perfecta para entrar en la Orden. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Vacilé, hubiera deseado de corazón poder decirle que sí, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo._

_-Creo que no serviría para eso – contesté, sintiéndome muy incómoda. _

_-Oh, vamos, ¡claro que servirías! Necesitamos gente como tú, yo sé qué clase de bruja eres, y nos vendría muy bien contar con alguien de tu inteligencia y habilidad._

_-¿Mi inteligencia y mi habilidad? – Repliqué fastidiada – ¡Merlín poderoso! ¿No te habrás equivocado de persona? _

_-Venga, no seas modesta, sabes que es verdad. Sacabas muy buenas notas en el colegio, eres mucho mejor bruja que yo._

_-¡Ni hablar! No digas tonterías, Tonks – protesté –. Tú eres una gran bruja. Y no es modestia, es la verdad._

_Pero ella insistió, insensible a mis protestas._

_-¿Qué me dices? ¿Te apuntas o no?_

_Balbuceé unas pobres excusas que ella acogió con expresión algo decepcionada, entonces recordé algo que la chica había dicho antes._

_-¿Qué es lo que te dijo Dumbledore que no me pidieras?_

_Se quedó un momento pensando, confusa porque no sabía a qué me refería._

_-¡Ah, sí! – Dijo, enrojeciendo de repente – Cuando le sugerí que a lo mejor tú podrías querer entrar en la Orden me dijo que no te lo pidiera… no sé por qué motivo._

_Yo sí que lo sabía._

_-¿Ves? Él también debe tener poca confianza en mis habilidades – dije –, y no le culpo, ya te digo que yo tampoco me veo capaz de formar parte de algo así._

_Ella protestó, pero al ver que no parecía tener interés en el asunto no insistió más y pasó a explicarme otras cosas, entre ellas, que había conocido a alguien que la hacía suspirar como una adolescente, pero que, por desgracia, él se empeñaba en evitarla. Le aconsejé que perseverase, que no se diera por vencida y siguiera intentándolo, quise añadir que sabía por experiencia que eso podía dar resultado, pero evidentemente, no podía hacerlo. _

_Entonces me preguntó cómo iba mi vida amorosa y tuve que mentir, como tantas otras veces antes._

_-Pues no va de ninguna manera, porque simplemente no existe – dije con una mueca._

_-Entonces estás como yo – dijo apesadumbrada –, al menos hasta que consiga que Remus me preste atención…_

_-¿Remus? – Dije estupefacta – ¿Lupin?_

_-Síiiii… – exclamó ella – ¿Le conoces?_

_-De oídas – murmuré –. Fue profesor en Hogwarts, ¿no?_

_-Sí, durante un año, hasta que le despidieron por culpa de que ese desgraciado de Snape – me encogí un poco al oír esto – hizo pública su condición… es un licántropo, ¿sabes?_

_Me quedé de piedra._

_-¿Has dicho que Sev… que Snape hizo que despidieran a Lupin?_

_-Bueno, no fue exactamente así, pero…_

_Me explicó lo sucedido, que resultó una novedad para mí, ya que Severus no me había dicho nunca por qué Lupin había abandonado Hogwarts. Después hablamos de otras cosas y nos despedimos prometiéndonos que no dejaríamos que pasara tanto tiempo sin tener noticias una de la otra como en esta ocasión._

_-Y ya me explicarás cómo te va con tu _lobo_ – dije, guiñándole un ojo._

_Después de ver a Tonks me entró cierta añoranza de mi época de estudiante, y me entraron ganas de ver a Charlie, a Calvin, y a Evelyn._

_Charlie había vuelto a Rumanía, así que tuve que conformarme con comunicarme con él via lechuza. Me explicó que estaba a cargo de un clan de dragones formado por veinte miembros y me detalló las características de cada uno con tanto cariño como si fueran parte de su propia familia. No pude evitar sentir escalofríos leyendo algunas de sus detalladas explicaciones sobre la distancia que alcanzaban sus llamas, el tamaño de sus colmillos y la fuerza de sus garras, pero me alegré de comprobar que disfrutaba trabajando en algo que le apasionaba de verdad._

_Evelyn acudió encantada a mi invitación, y me enseñó con gran entusiasmo un anillo de pedida con un enorme diamante engarzado. Al parecer se había prometido con el heredero de una acaudalada familia de sangre puras del norte del país y estaba previsto que la boda se celebrase a principios del siguiente año. _

_-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novio? – Preguntó._

_Le dije que no y puso una cara de pena que casi me hizo reír. _

_-Deberías intentar volver a los métodos que te enseñé en la escuela sobre usar maquillaje y vestidos sugerentes – comentó._

_Le agradecí el consejo con mi mejor sonrisa despreocupada y seguimos charlando de varias cosas. Su visita duró poco rato porque tenía que ir a probarse el vestido de novia. Se despidió invitándome a la boda, le di las gracias y se marchó._

_Calvin también acudió a mi invitación, quedamos a mediados de octubre y le felicité cuando me explicó que se había casado hacía un par de meses con la joven que me presentó durante la inauguración de mi tienda, esto me dio medida del tiempo que hacía que no hablaba con el chico y me sentí algo avergonzada por no haber mantenido el contacto. Me preguntó cómo había quedado la cosa entre el oscuro profesor de pociones y yo._

_-Pues no ha quedado de ninguna manera – mentí –, él no tiene ningún interés en mí, ya te lo dije, pero me he acostumbrado a vivir en Hogsmeade y no me apetece empezar a buscarme la vida en ningún otro sitio. Así que supongo que continuaré en el pueblo._

_Creo que no me creyó del todo, pero no me preguntó nada más sobre el asunto. Sin embargo, Calvin parecía preocupado por otras cosas. _

_-Quería preguntarte algo – dijo en tono grave –. ¿Tú crees en los rumores sobre que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha vuelto, o estás de acuerdo con el Ministerio en que ese tal Harry Potter se lo ha inventado todo por su afán de notoriedad? _

_Le miré con la misma seriedad que mostraba él y contesté con rotundidad:_

_-Estoy segura de que el Ministerio está encubriendo la verdad sobre lo ocurrido en el cementerio de Little Hangleton._

_-Así opinas como yo – murmuró en tono lúgubre –. Mi familia está alarmada con este asunto, ¿sabes? Durante la primera guerra mis padres se opusieron a los mortífagos, y al ser de sangre pura no nos lo perdonaron. Llenaron nuestra casa de pintadas de "traidores a la sangre" y otras lindezas por el estilo. Todo esto lo sé porque me lo ha explicado mi madre, porque yo era muy pequeño aún y apenas lo recuerdo, y mi padre no quiere hablar sobre el tema ni recordar esa época si puede evitarlo. Mi tío nunca quiso hacer manifiesta su postura, nadie sabía si estaba a favor o en contra de quién-tú-sabes, y eso parece que le dejó en un terreno neutral en el que nadie se metió con él, claro que si quién-tú-sabes no hubiese desaparecido, lo más probable es que su situación de privilegio no hubiese durado. El caso es que ellos no parecen inclinados a huir, a pesar de que tienen dos hijas de las que cuidar, Daphne y Astoria, pero mis padres se están planteando marcharse del país antes de que sea demasiado tarde, y puede que mi esposa y yo hagamos lo mismo._

_-Calvin – dije, y le cogí de las manos para enfatizar mis palabras –, no quisiera ser alarmista, pero creo que tus padres pueden tener razón. Si estáis pensando en marcharos, ahora es el mejor momento, porque con el Ministerio ocultando la vuelta de Voldemort – el chico se horrorizó al escuchar ese nombre –, lo único que conseguirán es que se vuelva más poderoso y después no encuentren la manera de controlarle._

_Asintió vagamente con la cabeza._

_-Podrías venir tú también… – murmuró._

_-¿Qué? ¿Con vosotros? – Sonreí – No creo que tu esposa estuviera muy de acuerdo._

_Bajó la vista hasta mis manos, que todavía sujetaban las suyas._

_-Me gustaría saber que estás a salvo…_

_Sonreí de nuevo y le besé en la mejilla._

_-Estaré bien, no debes preocuparte por mí._

_No pareció muy convencido. Me dijo que si se marchaban, me enviaría una lechuza para indicarme dónde encontrarles en caso de querer abandonar el país y no saber a dónde ir. Se lo agradecí de corazón, y se marchó con un aire algo triste, como si pensara que debía haberme insistido más para que entrase en razón._

_El fin de semana siguiente, que era el último de octubre, Severus pudo quedarse conmigo los dos días enteros. Ese fue un agradable cambio, porque era el primer fin de semana completo que compartíamos desde el inicio de curso, d__e modo que esos dos días enteros con él los disfruté al máximo._

_Con los encargos que __recibía de uno y otro bando, el hombre no paraba ni un momento, y apenas podíamos vernos. Se había quedado a dormir algunas veces, pero después tenía que irse muy temprano por las mañanas y ya no volvía a verle hasta que anochecía de nuevo, con suerte, o hasta unos días más tarde, sin ella. Cuando llegó ese sábado a primera hora, le expliqué que había quedado con mis amigos._

_-Ah, sí, Tonks y Lupin – rezongó cuando le hablé de la visita de la chica –. Se les nota a la legua, ella incluso ha cambiado de patronus por él. Realmente están hechos el uno para el otro, no sé cuál de los dos es más tonto._

_Le pedí que no hablara así de mi amiga, enfadada, y compuso una mueca burlona._

_-Podría perdonarle que fuera detrás del licántropo – dijo con sorna – si al menos, cuando estamos en el cuartel general de la Orden, no fuera tan torpe como para andar despertando cada dos por tres al retrato de la encantadora madre de Black tropezando con el paragüero de la entrada. Cuando esa mujer empieza a chillar no hay manera de hacer que pare._

_-Y hablando de Lupin – comenté con tono de reproche –, parece ser que tuvo que dejar su trabajo como profesor en Hogwarts porque alguien filtró que era un hombre-lobo…_

_Severus arqueó las cejas con aire inocente._

_-Consideré que era mi deber comunicar el peligro que corrían los alumnos al tener a un licántropo como profesor. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que había estado encubriendo a un asesino prófugo de la justicia._

_-Que después resultó no ser tal…_

_-Pero eso yo no lo sabía – protestó._

_-Mmmmm…_

_Dejé correr el tema y le expliqué que Calvin estaba pensando en huir al extranjero. _

_-Ese Greengrass siempre me ha parecido un chico listo – murmuró –. Y por cierto, yo también tengo una noticia de otro de tus amigos que quizás te interese saber… – añadió en tono malicioso._

_Fruncí el ceño, no sabía a qué podía referirse._

_-Hace dos días asistí a la ceremonia de iniciación de una nueva hornada de mortífagos – me informó con tono indiferente –, y entre ellos estaba tu amigo Eric._

_Abrí mucho los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Eric mortífago?_

_-No sé por qué te asombras tanto – __masculló__ –, el chico ya apuntaba maneras en el colegio, y su tío hace tiempo que muestra mucho interés en hacerle entrar en las filas del Lord. Estaba cantado que tarde o temprano lo haría, ya te avisé de que fueras con cuidado con él._

_Y si lo pensaba bien no podía negar que tenía razón. No hice ningún comentario, desde que Eric se había graduado no había vuelto a saber nada de él, y de eso hacía ya unos seis o siete años, pero aún así me dolía que alguien al que en un tiempo había considerado mi amigo se hubiera inclinado por adoptar esos ideales tan destructivos y cargados de odio. Aunque quién era yo para juzgarle cuando mi vida giraba alrededor de un hombre para el cual las líneas que separaban el bien del mal estaban desdibujadas, distorsionadas, y en algunas partes incluso habían llegado a desaparecer._

_Entonces Severus empezó a hablarme de esa horrible mujer que el Ministerio había enviado a Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge. Me explicó los terribles castigos que infligía a los alumnos y lo mal que solía pasarlo Sybill Trelawney en su presencia._

_-Si no fuera porque es un ser absolutamente despreciable quizás hasta me caería bien – dijo Severus con sorna._

_-Seguro que sí – repliqué en broma –, parece casi tan cruel como tú. _

_Arqueó una ceja como si no entendiera por qué lo decía, pero le ignoré._

_-Así que está empeñada en impedir que la gente hable del regreso de Voldemort – murmuré._

_Severus se removió inquieto._

_-Agradecería que dejases de decir ese nombre – __gruñó__ molesto –, me recuerdas al insolente de Potter, que pronuncia siempre su nombre sin ningún tipo de temor._

_-Pero es así como se llama, ¿no? _

_Frunció el ceño._

_-Sí, se llama así, pero no he conocido a nadie que lo pronuncie en voz alta, excepto Potter, el director y tú._

_-¿Y cómo quieres que le llame? ¿No pretenderás que haga como todo el mundo y le llame "quién-tú-sabes"? Es ridículo – repliqué. _

_Era cierto que excepto Dumbledore, toda la gente a la que yo conocía utilizaba eufemismos para referirse a él, pero nunca me había parado a pensar que hubiera algo malo en decirlo en voz alta. De pequeña me refería a él como Señor Tenebroso, ya que así era como le llamaba Severus, pero desde que dejé de utilizar ese nombre al enterarme de que sólo lo usaban los mortífagos, me había acostumbrado a llamarle por el nombre que el Lord se había puesto a sí __mismo. Sin embargo, era evidente que a Severus le molestaba que le llamara de ese modo, así como también le había molestado mi respuesta._

_-Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte – cedí –. Si no quieres que pronuncie su nombre no lo volveré a hacer en tu presencia. _

_Asintió de un golpe seco con la cabeza, parecía aliviado._

_A mediados de noviembre aparecieron por la tienda algunos alumnos de Hogwarts buscando ingredientes, porque tenían programada una salida al pueblo. _

_Hermione, la amiga de Ron, entró y se llevó una gran cantidad de productos que necesitaba para las clases. Le pregunté si le gustaban las pociones y me contestó que todas las asignaturas le parecían extremadamente interesantes, excepto Adivinación. Sonreí ante su entusiasmo y comenté:_

_-Sí, la profesora Trelawney puede ser bastante melodramática, ¿verdad? _

_Ella puso los ojos en blanco y resopló._

_-¡Desde luego! – Contestó._

_-¿Cómo es que Ron no se pasa nunca por aquí? – Pregunté, extrañada – ¿Él no tiene que comprar ingredientes? A sus hermanos les he atendido con frecuencia, pero él no ha entrado ni una sola vez._

_-Ron considera una pérdida de tiempo todo lo que no sea haraganear hasta el último minuto – dijo con resignación –, entonces, cuando ya es demasiado tarde, se da cuenta de que todavía tiene un montón de deberes por hacer y materiales que conseguir, así que yo suelo venir a comprar con antelación todo lo que él y Harry puedan necesitar._

_Reí ante esta explicación y le regalé un frasquito de poción vigorizante para ayudarla a mantener la energía en época de exámenes y a no perder la paciencia con sus amigos. La muchacha se marchó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Por la tarde entraron otros estudiantes a los que no conocía. La puerta de la calle se abrió de golpe y en la tienda irrumpieron tres jóvenes. Digo "irrumpieron" por la actitud arrogante y despreciativa que mostraron desde el primer instante._

_Uno de ellos era rubio, alto y espigado, los otros dos algo más bajos, pero tres veces más anchos y con la brutalidad y la vileza cinceladas en sus facciones. El rubio, que parecía ser el cabecilla, se acercó al mostrador con la nariz muy alta y mirada despectiva._

_Estaba atendiendo a la señora Connelly, que en esa ocasión había venido sin su amiga, y no parecía tener ninguna prisa por acabar de explicarme las peripecias de su perro y los achaques de vejez que la atormentaban esos días. Sin importarle que todavía estuviera atendiendo a la mujer, o que detrás de ella hubiese dos personas más haciendo cola, el muchacho habló, elevando su voz por encima de las palabras de la señora Connelly para hacerse escuchar._

_-Quiero un frasco de "nihil voluntas"._

_La señora Connelly miró con el ceño fruncido al joven que con tanta grosería esperaba que dejara de atenderla para estar por él, los dos clientes que estaban en la cola protestaron, y yo dirigí al chico un parpadeo y una ceja enarcada, gesto aprendido de Severus._

_-Desde luego – contesté –, cuando te llegue el turno te atenderé gustosamente. ¿Me estaba usted diciendo, señora Connelly…?_

_La anciana se dispuso a continuar con su charla, pero el joven dio un golpe con la palma de la mano sobre el mostrador que hizo respingar a la anciana._

_-¿Es que no me has oído? – Dijo – Quiero un frasco de "nihil voluntas", ¡y lo quiero ahora!_

_Sus secuaces emitieron unas risitas que me recordaron a las hienas. Volví a mirarle, empezando a sentir la rabia hervir en mi interior. ¿Quién se había creído que era aquel mocoso?_

_-¿"Nihil voluntas", dices? – Respondí – Me temo que no puedo servirte ese producto._

_Quizá se lo hubiera entregado si hubiera mostrado otros modales, pero teniendo en cuenta la clase de poción que era, y la clase de persona que estaba viendo que era él, acababa de decidir que no pensaba vendérsela. _

_-¿Y eso por qué? – Replicó él._

_-Porque es una poción muy peligrosa que anula la voluntad del que la bebe, y según qué tipo de pociones no se las vendo a menores de edad._

_-No indica en ninguna parte de la tienda que te puedas reservar el derecho de venta de tus productos – contestó con altivez._

_-Te lo estoy indicando yo ahora, así que si eso es lo que buscas, ya puedes marcharte._

_Volví a girarme hacia la señora Connelly, pero el chico no quería dejarlo correr._

_-Exijo que me vendas esa poción, porque no es ilegal su venta a menores de edad – escupió._

_-Pues debería __serlo – repuse –, y ahora si me disculpas, tengo clientes que atender._

_-¿Te sigues negando? – Preguntó asombrado, pero al ver que no le hacía caso su cara se contrajo en__ un gesto de ira – ¡Te arrepentirás de haberme tratado así! – Me amenazó, señalándome con un dedo, furioso – Por si no lo sabes, mi padre es Lucius Malfoy, y tiene amigos muy poderosos en el Ministerio._

_Oí una exclamación ahogada por parte de uno de los clientes y dirigí al muchacho una larga mirada cargada de desprecio. Así que ese era Draco, el ahijado de Severus. Compadecí al hombre por tener que cuidar de semejante elemento. De pronto me acordé de lo que Severus me había explicado varias veces sobre cómo Draco y Harry Potter se peleaban constantemente, y yo, sin conocer siquiera a Potter, ya tenía más que claro quién prefería que ganase siempre de los dos. Teniendo esto en cuenta, además, me imaginé claramente a quién quería darle a probar la poción para anular la voluntad, y estaba segura de que no me equivocaba en mis conjeturas. _

_En ese instante percibí un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y lancé un hechizo no verbal que impactó en la mano de uno de los gorilas que acompañaban a Malfoy._

_-¡Ay! – Se quejó el chico._

_-Esa poción que intentabas robar no es la que tu amigo me ha pedido – le informé con aspereza –, lo digo por si no sabes leer la etiqueta._

_El gorila me miró con el ceño tan fruncido que parecía tener una sola ceja, aunque no es que esto variase demasiado el __bestial__ conjunto de su cara._

_-Muy bien, Draco Malfoy – mascullé, dirigiéndome al rubio de nuevo, que pareció sorprendido de que conociera su nombre de pila –, ahora que te has presentado, ya puedes marcharte con tus dos amigos. Y si no queréis volver a la tienda nunca más prometo no echaros de menos._

_Draco compuso una sonrisa terrorífica que hizo que la señora Connelly diese un paso atrás, atemorizada, pero a mí no me impresionó en absoluto, Severus sabía hacer esas sonrisas mil veces mejor que ese chico; de modo que enarqué las cejas y le miré con expresión indiferente mientras me cruzaba tranquilamente de brazos para esperar a que se largara._

_-Te acordarás de esto – masculló el joven._

_Malfoy llamó a sus dos perros guardianes y salieron juntos por la puerta con la misma furia con la que habían entrado._


	42. 42 Sacrificios

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, seika, GemitaZeros, AnHi, Alehp, ES, LupinaSnape, DanySnape, Bladre MKT y Lolitobunny por sus comentarios.

Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las oscuras y frías sombras del anonimato, salid de vez en cuando, hombre, que vais a pillar un resfriado ahí metidos…

* * *

**Capítulo 42 - Sacrificios**

_Dos días más tarde se presentó en la tienda Lucius Malfoy. Le reconocí enseguida porque tenía el mismo aire altanero que su hijo y el mismo cabello rubio, aunque el del hombre era mucho más largo, y caía sobre sus hombros como un lánguido velo de seda. Empezó a pavonearse por la tienda con un abrigo de piel de hipogrifo que seguramente debía haberle costado una fortuna y unas botas de piel de dragón parecidas a las que había visto en una ocasión desde debajo de la cama de Eileen. _

_En ese momento yo no tenía ningún cliente, pero él no parecía tener ninguna prisa por acercarse al mostrador y, si no fuera porque me mantenía alerta a lo que el mortífago pudiera hacer, me habría reído de la paradójica diferencia entre la actitud de su hijo y la suya._

_Cuando pareció cansarse de mirar las estanterías, se acercó hasta donde estaba yo y depositó su bastón con empuñadura de nácar sobre la mesa del mostrador._

_-¿Es usted la dueña de la tienda? – Me preguntó entonces._

_-Así es._

_-¿Tiene alguna otra persona empleada?_

_-No, sólo estoy yo – contesté._

_-Entonces debe ser usted quién atendió a mi hijo hace unos días – concluyó._

_-Si vino a esta tienda, tuve que ser yo quién le atendiera, sí – confirmé._

_Me miró evaluadoramente con expresión arrogante._

_-Debo informarla de que mi hijo no quedó nada satisfecho del trato recibido – dijo._

_-Lamento oír eso._

_-Dice que no quiso venderle usted una poción._

_-No vendo según qué pociones a menores de edad – repliqué._

_Sonrió despectivamente._

_-Sabe de qué le estoy hablando, entonces._

_-Sí, lo sé._

_Malfoy se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar._

_-Si restringe la venta de algunos productos a los menores de edad debería estar escrito en algún cartel, pero no veo que así sea._

_En realidad tenía razón, la ley señalaba que cualquier restricción de venta en los establecimientos mágicos tenía que estar indicada. Me encogí de hombros._

_-El cartel que lo decía se rompió, tendré que colgar otro._

_Su sonrisa se borró de un plumazo, su rostro adquirió una expresión amenazadora y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando ambas manos en el mostrador._

_-¿Cree que puede bromear conmigo, señorita? ¿Sabe usted quién soy yo? _

_-Lucius Malfoy – contesté –. Sí, lo sé perfectamente._

_Frunció el ceño, desconcertado por un segundo, pero después volvió a mostrarse amenazante de nuevo._

_-No, no creo que lo sepa, realmente. Pero lo sabrá, le aseguro que lo sabrá._

_Me dirigió una última mirada cargada de desprecio, recogió su bastón y se marchó dando un portazo._

_Severus llegó esa noche hecho una furia. No sé cómo se había enterado de la visita de Malfoy, pero de alguna manera, la noticia había llegado a sus oídos._

_-¿Se puede saber qué tienes en la cabeza? – Me increpó – ¿Es que quieres ponerte en el punto de mira de los mortífagos y del Lord? Pensaba que había quedado claro que debías ser discreta, y que por eso no podías ser parte de la Orden, entre otras cosas._

_-¿Qué querías que hiciera? – Protesté – ¿Qué le diera a tu encantador ahijado lo que me pedía? ¿Sabes lo que era? ¡Quería la poción "nihil voluntas"!_

_Severus me miró con los ojos como platos unos segundos, pero enseguida volvió a fruncir el ceño._

_-¿Y eso qué más da? Tú no puedes negarte a vendérsela. No es una sustancia ilegal._

_-Puedo negarme a venderle cualquier cosa a quién me de la gana a mí, para eso soy la dueña de la tienda – mascullé, molesta –. ¿Por qué le defiendes? ¿Porque es tu ahijado o porque desearías que le hubiera vendido la poción para que la hubiera podido utilizar contra Potter?_

_-Pues no le vendría mal – rezongó él –. Potter se merece una lección de humildad._

_-¿Cuál de los Potter se la merece, James o Harry?_

_Me dirigió una mirada furibunda._

_-¿A ti qué te pasa ahora con ese chico? ¿Por qué le defiendes? ¡Ni siquiera le conoces!_

_-No le estoy defendiendo, pero es que cuando se trata de Potter te vuelves un ser completamente irracional y creo que confundes al padre con el hijo. _

_Severus estaba tan indignado que no podía hablar, pero yo insistí._

_-No entiendo cómo no te das cuenta... ¿para qué crees que podía querer Draco esa poción? Está claro que para nada bueno…_

_-Podría haberla querido para mil cosas…_

_-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo qué? ¡Por Merlín, Severus! ¿Acaso crees que estás hablando con uno de tus alumnos cabezas huecas? Soy una pocionista, tú has sido mi maestro. No soy ninguna ignorante, y sé perfectamente que esa poción no puede ser usada para ningún buen fin._

_-En todo caso – dijo eludiendo mi pregunta –, son cosas de críos._

_Me quedé estupefacta._

_-Ah, ¡vaya! Así que son cosas de críos. ¿También eran cosas de críos las bromas que te hacían los Merodeadores en el colegio?_

_Me miró con odio y me estremecí sin poder evitarlo._

_-¡Eso era diferente!_

_-¿Por qué era diferente? ¿Porque la víctima eras tú? Pues en este caso es al revés, quizás Potter y tú tengáis más cosas en común de las que imaginas…_

_En un arrebato de furia, Severus llevó una mano a mi cuello y me empujó con ella hasta la pared._

_-No se te ocurra decir eso nunca más – susurró con voz gélida –. Potter y yo no tenemos nada que ver, ¡nada en absoluto!_

_Su reacción me pilló desprevenida, pero no me asusté, en el fondo sabía que no me haría daño, de modo que continué presionándole._

_-Creía que tenías que protegerle. Te he explicado que Draco va detrás de una poción peligrosa, ¿piensas hacer algo al respecto?_

_-Me gustaría que dejaras de meterte donde no te llaman – murmuró, todavía echando fuego por los ojos, todavía sujetando mi cuello con su mano, aunque no ejercía ninguna fuerza con ella._

_-¿Pero tú te has visto, Severus? ¿Ves lo que estás haciendo? ¿Qué pretendes, estrangularme porque he dicho que eres injusto con ese chico?_

_Sus ojos vacilaron, la presión de su mano cedió, y unos segundos después dejó de sujetarme y desvió la mirada._

_-Pensaba que al menos tú me entenderías… – murmuró, vencido._

_Me agarré a su túnica y susurré:_

_-Me gustaría entenderte, Severus, de verdad, ¿por qué no me lo explicas?_

_Volvió a mirarme con el ceño fruncido._

_-Es igual que su padre… – dijo en un susurro – nunca pude con él. El maldito siempre iba acompañado de sus tres amigos, y yo no era lo bastante poderoso para enfrentarme a cuatro magos solo. Sin ellos no era nadie, sin ellos le hubiera vencido en cualquier enfrentamiento, pero el muy cobarde se guardaba mucho de acercárseme si estaba solo. Hubiera querido hacerle pagar por todo, hubiera deseado poder vengarme de él, pero no pude, y este maldito chico… ¡es el vivo retrato de James! ¿Qué harías tú si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad de vengar todas las afrentas recibidas? ¿Si pudieras hacerle pagar a tu enemigo todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir?_

_-¡Pero es que él no es James! Es injusto, ¿no lo ves?_

_-¡Me da igual! Ellos nunca fueron justos conmigo, ¿no me has escuchado? ¡Siempre eran cuatro contra uno! ¿Por qué tendría que ser justo yo ahora?_

_-Pero, ¿qué satisfacción puede darte el vengarte de alguien que no te ha hecho nada?_

_Se encogió de hombros._

_-Es lo único que tengo. No tengo a James, pero sí a su hijo. Estoy obligado a protegerle, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que hacerle las cosas fáciles._

_-Bueno, pues yo no estoy obligada a ser cómplice de los maquiavélicos planes de tu ahijado. Francamente, Severus, no sé cómo puedes ponerte de su parte, Draco es tal como me imagino que James Potter debía ser en su época de estudiante._

_Este comentario le enfureció de nuevo._

_-¿Sabes por qué me pongo de su parte? – Masculló con rabia – Porque soy su padrino, estoy obligado a hacerlo. ¿Tengo que recordarte acaso de quién es la culpa de que yo sea su padrino?_

_-¡No me vengas con esas! – Repliqué, indignada – Que le defiendas ante los demás, lo entiendo, pero no que le defiendas ante mí._

_Vaciló unos segundos, con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido. Entonces, de pronto, todo su cuerpo se aflojó y la expresión de su rostro cambió de la ira al cansancio._

_-Tienes razón – murmuró al fin –. Tienes toda la razón, no tengo excusa para hablar en su favor ante ti. Está claro que quería comprar esa poción para usarla contra Potter, y la actitud soberbia y despectiva que ha usado contigo no tiene ninguna justificación._

_Le tomé de la mano y acaricié su cabello con la otra, pero cuando iba a hablar, él se me adelantó._

_-Pero de todos modos, has actuado de manera imprudente y temeraria. Sabes que Lucius es poderoso y está muy bien posicionado, y no nos interesa en absoluto que centre su atención en ti._

_-¿Y qué debería haber hecho? ¿Dejar que me pisotease sólo porque es un maldito mortífago con contactos en el Ministerio? – Me quejé, irritada, retirando mis manos y cruzándome de brazos._

_-Sí. Quizás deberías haber hecho eso._

_Le miré con el ceño fruncido, pero no me dejó protestar._

_-Mira, Julia, todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios, y no creo que mantener la discreción, que es el único que debes hacer tú, sea tan grave._

_Sacrificios. ¡Merlín! ¿Esos iban a ser siempre mis sacrificios? ¿Morderme la lengua, quedarme un paso atrás en todo, no meterme en conflictos… no hacer nada, como decía Dumbledore? Sí, claro que sí, esos eran mis sacrificios. Hubiera preferido mil veces arriesgar la vida que mantenerme pasiva de esa manera, pero si hubiera hecho lo que prefería en vez de lo que odiaba hacer no hubiera sido mucho sacrificio, ¿verdad? Cerré los ojos unos segundos y respiré profundamente._

_-No, no es tan grave – contesté mirándole otra vez –, pero es muy difícil._

_Severus resopló, pero yo hablé de nuevo antes de que lo hiciera él._

_-Lo siento. Siento haberme equivocado. Espero que mi error no tenga consecuencias._

_Él suspiró y negó con la cabeza._

_-Por suerte, he podido convencer a Lucius de que esta tienda me resulta muy útil para conseguir todos los ingredientes que necesito, y parece que dejará correr sus deseos de venganza por esta ocasión. Aunque ahora le debo otra vez un favor – dijo, mirándome de manera significativa._

_-Lo siento – repetí –, eso también es culpa mía._

_Vaciló unos segundos con expresión severa, entonces se acercó a mí y, sorprendentemente, me envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Me asombré tanto de su gesto cuando esperaba que siguiera enojado conmigo, que al principio no reaccioné, y sólo después de unos pocos segundos rodeé con mis brazos su cintura, correspondiendo a su gesto de cariño._

_-Severus… – susurré._

_-Sssshhhh… – me acalló él – no digas nada más. Sólo quiero… te pido por lo que más quieras, que tengas mucho cuidado con lo que haces y con quién hablas._

_-Tú eres lo que más quiero – dije con el rostro hundido en su pecho, sintiéndome estúpida y culpable por no ser capaz de hacer algo tan sencillo como no hacer nada._

_-Pues entonces hazlo por mí – contestó él._

_Me apartó un poco para poder verme la cara._

_-¿Lo harás?_

_Asentí brevemente, incapaz de hablar, y entonces él me besó con suavidad la frente y los párpados, para después ir bajando despacio sobre mi piel hasta besar mis mejillas y mis labios; siguió recorriendo mi rostro, llegó hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, y lo mordió suavemente. _

_-Has sido una niña muy mala, Julia – dijo entonces, cambiando por completo el tono de su voz._

_Inesperadamente, me agarró del pelo y tiró de él echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, haciéndome soltar un quejido y exponer mi cuello rendido ante él. Me lamió la yugular de abajo arriba y susurró de nuevo junto a mi oído._

_-Muy mala. Y por más que me excita verte tan enfadada como hace un momento, con esos morritos fruncidos tan sexies que pones, me temo que voy a tener que aplicarte un correctivo… _

_Sentí un estremecimiento recorrer mi espalda y me aferré más a él, encendida de pronto como una tea._

_-Ohhh… – gemí – ¿va a castigarme, profesor?_

_Severus sonrió con malicia._

_-No me ha dejado otra opción, señorita Severii._

_Y diciendo esto me empujó hacia abajo para que cayera de rodillas ante él. Mis huesos me arrancaron una pequeña exclamación de dolor al chocar contra el suelo, pero no hice caso._

_-Y ahora… ¿va a portarse bien y hacer todo lo que yo le diga?_

_-Síiiiiii… – dije en un hilo de voz, mirando hacia arriba al rostro de mi castigador, sumisa._

_-Bien. Pues puede comenzar por bajarme los pantalones – dijo, empezando a quitarse __la túnica con parsimonia._

_Me abalancé hacia el pantalón de Severus, levantando la parte baja de su túnica, y desabroché el botón para hacer que la prenda se deslizara por sus piernas hacia abajo. _

_-¿Ve algo de su agrado, señorita Severii? – Dijo entonces._

_-S-síii… – murmuré._

_-¿Y a qué espera para tomarlo?_

_Sus bóxers exhibían una endurecida protuberancia de la que me apresuré a tomar la medida con mis labios por encima de la tela. Severus dejó escapar un jadeo y bajé la prenda con reverencia, observando su considerable miembro erguirse ante mí. Sin tocarle con las manos, lamí suavemente la punta, observando cómo respingaba a cada suave roce de mi lengua. Fui extendiendo mis caricias con lentitud, succionando de vez en cuando levemente con los labios, y Severus empezó a balancearse un poco sobre sus pies adelante y atrás, buscando un contacto más completo, pero yo le torturé un rato más, como a él le gustaba torturarme a mí. Lamí su miembro varias veces en toda su extensión, deleitándome en los gemidos que provocaba en el hombre. Severus puso sus manos sobre mi cabeza, intentando dirigirme, abrí más la boca y me introduje todo el glande en ella, sin dejar de acariciar la punta con la lengua._

_Le sujeté de las nalgas y le empujé contra mi boca, haciendo que su miembro entrara en ella por completo. El ritmo de su balanceo empezó a incrementarse, y sus dedos se crisparon entre mis cabellos._

_-¡Joder…! – Susurró._

_Un impulso malvado me asaltó de repente y me aparté de él de inmediato, arrancándole un jadeo frustrado. _

_-¿Joder? – Dije con aire inocente, llevándome un dedo a la boca, mientras me ponía en pie – ¿Eso es porque he vuelto a hacer algo mal, profesor?_

_Empecé a alejarme unos pasos de él sin dejar de mirarle mientras me dirigía a la mesa del comedor quitándome la blusa; él me siguió con ojos enturbiados, deshaciéndose por el camino de los pantalones, los calzoncillos y la túnica, que todavía colgaba de sus brazos._

_-Sí, señorita Severii – dijo con una voz tan enronquecida por el deseo que casi resultaba irreconocible –, sigue usted haciéndolo todo rematadamente mal._

_Cuando llegué a la mesa me apoyé en el borde, ya sin blusa y sin sujetador, pero todavía con la falda y la ropa interior puestas. _

_-¿Me enseñará a hacer las cosas bien, profesor? – Pedí con humildad._

_-Sí, creo que eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer – contestó, eliminando con rapidez la poca distancia que nos separaba. _

_Cuando llegó a mi altura le atraje hacia mí con los brazos; él buscó mis muslos debajo de la falda y los acarició con suavidad, arrancando de mis labios entreabiertos unos leves suspiros que se hicieron más profundos cuando empezó a recorrer de arriba abajo mi sexo con un dedo sobre la tela de mis braguitas, que se impregnaron de mi humedad de inmediato. Se inclinó hacia delante buscando mis pechos y lamió mis pezones duros como piedras, marcando ligeramente sus dientes en ellos, mientras yo deslizaba una mano hacia abajo para seguir atendiendo su ostentosa erección. _

_Severus se apartó un poco para quitarme la poca ropa que me quedaba, dirigió su miembro hacia mi cavidad, que halló caliente y húmeda, preparada para él, y me penetró con impaciencia. _

_-Aaahhhh, síiii… – murmuré, incapaz ya de articular nada más complicado que eso._

_Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y me eché un poco hacia atrás sobre la mesa, apoyándome en los codos, para facilitarle el trabajo; él se inclinó sobre mí, descansando una mano sobre la madera, mientras con la otra me sujetaba de la nuca y su boca martirizaba mi cuello a base de mordiscos y lametones ardientes. Me embistió con fuerza, entrando en mí profundamente, haciéndome gritar de placer; volví a acercarme a él para buscar su lengua, anhelante; entreabrió sus labios y la encontré, sabrosa y dulce, y se deslizó dentro de mi boca como su miembro se deslizaba dentro de mi sexo. Nos agitamos con violencia, buscando la culminación que ya no podía tardar; quería sentirle correrse dentro de mí, necesitaba sentir cómo me llenaba de él, y lo hizo. De pronto noté el líquido caliente y espeso invadiéndome, llevándome al orgasmo con un largo gemido de placer._

_Nos quedamos abrazados largo rato, yo besando su cuello con dulzura, con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios; él intentando recuperar la respiración, jadeando junto a mi oído. Al cabo de unos minutos, Severus tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró a los ojos, muy serio. Su expresión juguetona había desaparecido, y ahora su semblante volvía a mostrarse grave y preocupado. Tras observarme atentamente unos segundos murmuró:_

_-No puedo perderte. ¿Lo entiendes?_

_La sonrisa se me borró al instante, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pude responder, así que asentí con la cabeza. Él asintió también y me besó en los labios con extremada suavidad._

_Durante varias semanas más se mantuvo una calma aparente que parecía corroborar la información proveniente del Ministerio de que el Lord estaba tan muerto como Salazar Slytherin. Entonces llegaron las fiestas de Navidad, que por suerte ese año pude pasar junto a Severus – dejando a un lado sus numerosas ausencias – porque Potter se había ido a casa de su padrino. Al finalizar las vacaciones, sin embargo, Severus me informó algo irritado de que Dumbledore le había ordenado que le diera clases de oclumancia al chico, ya que parecía tener alguna clase de conexión mental con el Lord y quería que aprendiera a cerrar su mente. Molesto por tener que soportar al chico más tiempo del previsto, aprovechó para recordarme con aspereza que yo todavía tenía pendiente el eliminar las zonas grises de mi mente, y que sería mejor que volviera a practicar como hacía antes._

_Sabía que tenía razón, y me propuse practicar con él un rato cada vez que viniera. Severus pareció conforme con mi decisión y añadió que no estaría de más que practicase también hechizos defensivos, por si fuera necesario. Y en enero, como para confirmar sus temores, los diarios publicaron la noticia de que en Azkaban se había producido una fuga masiva de mortífagos. Por más que el Ministerio siguiera negando la evidencia ya no cabía duda de que las cosas se estaban poniendo muy feas, y llegó un día en que Voldemort se presentó ante las mismísimas narices del Primer Ministro y ya no pudieron seguir afirmando que lo que decía Potter era mentira._

_Severus no tomó parte en la batalla que se produjo en el Departamento de Misterios. De hecho, por el momento, los trabajos que le encomendaba el Lord solían limitarse a recabar información para él, y no acostumbraba a enviarle casi nunca a las peligrosas incursiones que hacían los demás mortífagos, aunque supuse que cuando los enfrentamientos se hiciesen más frecuentes todo cambiaría._

_Me comentó con frialdad que Sirius Black había sido asesinado por su prima Bellatrix. Recordaba a la bruja perfectamente, había salido su foto en el diario cuando dieron la noticia de la fuga masiva de Azkaban, pero tenía un recuerdo anterior de ella mucho más vívido, de cuando yo todavía era una niña y me oculté bajo la cama de Eileen para evitar que la bruja me descubriese. En esa ocasión no pude ver su cara, por supuesto, pero su risa desquiciada y demente se me quedó grabada en el cerebro; todavía la tenía muy presente en la memoria, y sólo pensar en ella me producía escalofríos._

_El día antes de vacaciones, Severus me dio una mala noticia: el Lord había designado a Peter Pettigrew como su ayudante, y tendría que compartir la casa con él._

_-¿QUÉ?_

_-Lo siento, Julia, ese es el deseo del Señor Oscuro y sabes que no puedo contradecirle. _

_-¡No puede ser! ¡No puede venir aquí! _

_-Como comprenderás, a mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia compartir nuestro hogar con el hombre que traicionó a Lily, pero tengo las manos atadas en este asunto._

_Compuse una expresión amarga y me crucé de brazos, frustrada._

_-Creo que será mejor que te quedes en Hogsmeade este verano… – sugirió._

_-¿Yo en Hogsmeade mientras tú estás en Londres? Ni hablar._

_-¿Entonces qué quieres hacer, Julia? No puedes quedarte en casa con él allí instalado._

_Consideré un momento el estado de las cosas, y tomé una decisión que no por inevitable me resultó menos difícil._

_-Me quedaré en la casa de mi madre._

_Severus se mostró asombrado._

_-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer eso? No has vuelto a entrar ahí desde…_

_-Desde que fui a vivir contigo, lo sé. Pero no me queda otra opción, ¿verdad?_

_Nos miramos unos instantes a los ojos, tras los cuales Severus asintió y se ofreció a acompañarme y ayudarme a poner la casa en condiciones._

_-Pettigrew no vendrá hasta pasado mañana, así que tenemos esta noche y mañana para eliminar todo rastro de tu presencia en casa y acondicionar el lugar donde pasarás el verano._

_-¿Podré verte en algún momento aparte de por la mirilla de la puerta o a través de la ventana? – Pregunté, algo deprimida._

_-Pettigrew será mi ayudante, no mi niñera; no tengo que darle explicaciones de lo que hago, pero tendré que pasar algunos ratos en casa para dar sensación de normalidad. Me escaparé para estar contigo siempre que pueda – me aseguró –, aunque tienes que entender que no podré quedarme a dormir cada noche porque resultaría sospechoso, y me apareceré directamente dentro del salón, ya que no es conveniente que nadie me vea llamando a tu puerta._

_Mi rostro debió delatar mi tristeza, porque al verme, Severus me abrazó con ternura y añadió en voz baja:_

_-Siento dejarte sola, desearía no tener que hacerlo, pero no tengo elección._

_Y de esa manera quedó decidido que esa noche yo tendría que enfrentarme a los demonios de mi pasado y convivir con ellos durante todo el verano._


	43. 43 La soga al cuello

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, seika, GemitaZeros, AnHi, Alehp, ES, LupinaSnape, DanySnape, Bladre MKT, Lolitobunny y lisbeth snape por sus comentarios.

Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las oscuras y frías sombras del anonimato, salid de vez en cuando, hombre, que vais a pillar un resfriado ahí metidos…

* * *

**Capítulo 43 – La soga al cuello**

_Decidimos avanzar nuestra partida y en vez de volver a Londres a la mañana siguiente, que era el primer día de vacaciones y cuando teníamos previsto marchar, regresamos esa misma tarde en cuanto Severus acabó su jornada en Hogwarts._

_Cuando llegamos a casa me sentía algo aturdida y no sabía por dónde empezar, pero preferí recoger todas mis cosas esa noche y enfrentarme al pasado al día siguiente para así tener un poco más de tiempo para mentalizarme. _

_Una vez, muchos años atrás, había estado a punto de entrar en la puerta de al lado porque me había sentido atraída por… no sé si llamarlo curiosidad, morbo o masoquismo, pero al final no llegué siquiera a rozar la madera con mis dedos, y ahora no sólo tendría que entrar, lo quisiera o no, sino que tendría que pasar ahí dentro todo el verano. Mientras recogía mis pertenencias, que estaban repartidas por toda la casa, no podía dejar de pensar en eso._

_Severus me vio tan abrumada que volvió a preguntarme si estaba segura de no querer quedarme en Hogsmeade, pero yo no quería estar tan lejos de él, así que negué vehementemente con la cabeza._

_-Quédate con Eenie – dijo –, te hará compañía. De hecho, será mucho más conveniente que se quede contigo que no en casa con Pettigrew rondando._

_Asentí distraídamente mientras cargaba las bolsas con mis cosas, arrastrando los pies como un alma en pena._

_-Creo que ya está todo – musité._

_-¿Quieres que lo llevemos allí ahora?_

_Negué con la cabeza con rotundidad._

_-Mañana… mejor mañana._

_Severus se acercó a mí y me besó en la frente._

_-Como quieras._

_De repente se me ocurrió algo._

_-¿Qué habitación le vas a dar?_

_Me miró con expresión confusa._

_-A Pettigrew, digo – aclaré –. ¿Dónde dormirá?_

_Alzó las cejas sorprendido, estaba claro que no había pensado en eso. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero se lo pensó mejor, volvió a cerrarla y frunció el ceño._

_-Dale la mía – le ayudé, y me miró con algo de asombro –. No le des la habitación de Eileen, dale la mía. A mí me da igual, después de todo, hace años que no duermo allí._

_Era cierto, curiosamente, cuando estábamos en Londres, dormíamos en el cuarto de Severus, mientras que en Hogsmeade utilizábamos el mío. Asintió en silencio, visiblemente aliviado; tal como había supuesto, no le habría hecho ninguna gracia tener que cederle la cama de su madre a ese traidor._

_-Gracias – susurró._

_A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos muy temprano, salimos a la calle y nos dirigimos a la puerta contigua a la nuestra._

_Saqué mi varita del bolsillo sin preocuparme por si había alguien mirando, ya que hacía años que el barrio había ido perdiendo a sus habitantes de manera progresiva y, en la actualidad, la que estaba justo en la esquina más alejada y la nuestra, eran las únicas casas habitadas en toda la calle. Cuando era pequeña siempre había bastante actividad en ella, se veía pasar a la gente en su constante ir y venir, y a los chiquillos jugando a fútbol o planeando su siguiente travesura; pero desde que había cerrado la fábrica de cemento que había al final de la calle, y que daba trabajo a la mayoría de adultos del vecindario, las familias habían comenzado a mudarse a otras zonas de la ciudad más cercanas a sus nuevos empleos, y ahora el barrio había quedado semiabandonado._

_Así que, teniendo en cuenta este hecho, y que además era todavía muy temprano, estaba segura de que no había que temer miradas indiscretas y alcé mi varita confiadamente contra la cerradura de la puerta, que se abrió con un discreto "clic"._

_Observé la rendija que se había formado entre la puerta y el umbral durante casi un minuto sin decidirme a abrirla más. Severus estaba detrás de mí y me sujetó los brazos con suavidad, dándome ánimos para continuar. Guardé la varita de nuevo y llevé una mano hacia delante, tocando la madera como si temiera que quemase, di un pequeño empujón a la hoja y esta se abrió casi del todo, dejando al descubierto el interior. _

_Estaba muy oscuro porque las cortinas estaban corridas, y olía a cerrado y a polvo acumulado durante años. Di unos temerosos pasos hacia dentro y me detuve a un metro del umbral. De pronto me di la vuelta para volver a salir, súbitamente angustiada, pero me tropecé con Severus, que estaba pegado a mi espalda. Al ver que quería irme volvió a sujetarme los brazos._

_-No tienes por qué hacer esto – me dijo en un susurro –, siempre puedes volver a Hogsmeade, no será el fin del mundo porque no nos veamos en unos días…_

_-Son casi dos meses, Severus – dije con amargura –, no puedo estar tanto tiempo sin ti._

_Como estaba a contraluz no podía ver bien la expresión de su rostro, pero aún así supe que su ceño se había fruncido. Fue a decir algo, pero volví a darme la vuelta y se calló._

_-Lumos – murmuré._

_No sé en qué momento había vuelto a sacar la varita de mi bolsillo, pero con el hechizo, una tenue luz salió de su extremo iluminando lo que había a mi alrededor. Supuse que la electricidad, el agua y el gas habían sido cortados hacía años por falta de pago, pero eso no era un problema cuando tenías magia. Hubiera podido hechizar la lámpara del techo para que se encendiera, pero no lo hice porque prefería ver las cosas por partes. _

_Al llegar junto al sofá divisé una mancha oscura en el suelo y me paré en seco. Severus llegó a mi altura y vio lo que me había hecho detenerme. Se adelantó, se agachó en la penumbra sobre la mancha, ocultándola a mis ojos con su cuerpo, y lanzó un hechizo limpiador contra las baldosas, eliminando todo rastro de lo que allí había ocurrido._

_Cuando se levantó, aumenté un poco la intensidad de la luz de mi varita y toda la sala quedó en una semioscuridad que le daba a los objetos que la decoraban un aspecto irreal, fantasmagórico. Había cosas por el suelo, algunas de ellas rotas, que debieron caer durante la discusión entre mis padres. La mesita de centro estaba volcada y el cristal de la misma estaba hecho pedazos. Severus conjuró un "reparo" y la mesita volvió a reposar sobre sus cuatro patas con el cristal intacto; con otro hechizo más, todo lo que años atrás había caído al suelo volvió a su sitio, como nuevo, y cuando todo pareció estar en orden me sentí algo más segura y prendí mágicamente la lámpara del techo._

_Todos los recuerdos de mis pocos años en esa casa volvieron de golpe junto con la luz. Sentí un nudo en la garganta y un ligero mareo, volví a darme la vuelta y me abracé a Severus, que había vuelto a mi lado, ocultando mi rostro contra su pecho con los ojos fuertemente cerrados._

_-Cámbialo – supliqué –, por favor, cámbialo. No puedo vivir aquí._

_-¿Qué quieres que haga? – Preguntó en un susurro._

_-Lo que sea, me da igual, sólo… que no se parezca a esto._

_Noté el brazo derecho de Severus agitándose suavemente mientras lanzaba los pertinentes hechizos al salón._

_-Bueno… – murmuró al fin – siento tener que comunicarte que no tengo mucha imaginación, y tampoco soy ningún experto en decoración, así que espero que no te entren ganas de asesinarme cuando veas esto._

_Me separé de él, abrí los ojos, miré a mi alrededor y sonreí, contenta._

_-Es perfecto._

_Había reproducido nuestro propio salón. Los mismos muebles, el mismo sofá raído, las mismas estanterías repletas de libros, su butaca…_

_-Gracias Severus – dije, colgándome de su cuello y besándole aliviada –, muchas gracias._

_-No sé si la distribución de la casa será la misma…_

_-Es muy parecida._

_-… pero si quieres puedo hacer lo mismo con el resto de habitaciones._

_-Sí, por favor, hazlo, te lo ruego._

_Severus asintió y desapareció por la puerta que daba a la escalera. Varios minutos más tarde bajó de nuevo al salón._

_-Ya está – dijo._

_Sentí como si me hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima. Estaba tan aliviada que de pronto se me ocurrió una idea divertida._

_-¿Qué crees que pensará Eenie cuando vea que esta casa es igual que la otra? – Dije._

_-Si no fuera porque ya conoce la casa de Hogsmeade, seguro que pensaría que todas las casas de los humanos son iguales._

_-Sí, seguro que sí – respondí con una vaga sonrisa._

_Severus se acercó a mí y susurró, acariciándome el brazo con el dorso de su mano:_

_-Has sido muy valiente por volver aquí._

_Resoplé._

_-Sí, por eso sólo he tardado diecisiete años en pisar esta casa de nuevo… y por fuerza._

_Extrañamente, al oír esto Severus se puso a sonreír._

_-Diecisiete años… – murmuró con aire soñador – ¿tanto hace ya que nos conocemos? _

_-No – respondí, sonriendo también casi sin darme cuenta –, hace dieciocho. Diecisiete son los años que llevamos viviendo juntos._

_Severus dio un silbido, me miró todavía sonriente y me abrazó._

_-Eso es mucho tiempo juntos… – susurró._

_-Mucho – afirmé, cerrando los ojos para cobijarme contra su pecho –. Y te he querido desde el primer día – hice una pausa y después añadí –. Aunque tú no me quieras a mí._

_Severus me apartó un poco para encontrar mis ojos, su sonrisa había desaparecido, estaba muy serio, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus pupilas parecían brillar de emoción contenida._

_-Eso no es así, niña tonta… – dijo en un hilo de voz – yo… _

_Esperé a que continuase, pero parecía costarle mucho decidirse a exteriorizar lo que tenía en mente, y al final cerró los labios y no los volvió a abrir._

_-Será mejor que traiga mis cosas – musité, algo decepcionada._

_Salí a buscar las bolsas que había dejado en el salón para traerlas a la que sería mi casa durante el verano._

_-¿Sabes? – Bromeé en venganza por no haber podido escuchar el final de la frase que Severus había iniciado – Ya que tengo aquí una réplica de nuestra casa, podría intentar hacer cambios en la decoración para ver cómo queda y así cuando todo esto acabe y podamos vivir juntos y felices para siempre, nuestro hogar no tendrá un aspecto tan lúgubre y deprimente._

_-Ni se te ocurra pensar que voy a dejarte cambiar ni un solo clavo de la decoración de casa – dijo en tono amenazante, haciéndome reír._

_Me senté en el sofá y empecé a abrir las bolsas para sacar algunas de las cosas de dentro._

_-¿De verdad tienes esperanzas de que esto acabe bien? – Preguntó al cabo de un rato con voz extrañamente átona._

_Le miré con inquietud._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Tú no?_

_Dio unos pasos por la sala, se detuvo frente a una de las estanterías y empezó a acariciar la balda de madera._

_-No lo sé – contestó en voz baja –. A veces pienso que estoy abocado al desastre. Que mi vida es una carrera contrarreloj que me conducirá sin darme cuenta a un callejón sin salida donde la muerte me estará esperando, riéndose de mí por ser tan ingenuo como para creer que todo podría haber sido diferente._

_-¡Dios, Severus! – Exclamé, levantándome de golpe y acercándome a él a grandes pasos – No digas eso._

_Le agarré del brazo._

_-Todo irá bien – murmuré –, ya lo verás._

_Severus me miró pensativo, rodeó mis hombros con un brazo y me besó la frente._

_-Eso espero, mi niña tonta, eso espero._

_Pero las cosas, en vez de mejorar, se pusieron mucho peor en muy poco tiempo. La segunda semana de agosto me encontraba sentada leyendo en el salón cuando oí ruido de pasos en la calle. Me acerqué a la ventana y aparté la cortina unos centímetros para ver quién era; dos figuras encapuchadas se acercaban desde la esquina, y por la manera en que se movían parecían mujeres, pero no pude distinguir sus rostros porque quedaban completamente tapados. Se detuvieron ante la puerta de al lado, golpearon la madera y oí la voz de Severus invitándolas a pasar._

_Unos tres cuartos de hora más tarde volví a oír cerrarse la puerta contigua y miré de nuevo por la ventana. Las dos mujeres estaban discutiendo frente a la vivienda en susurros, y parecían haberse olvidado de cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha de la capa. Una de ellas era rubia y tenía un porte regio y altivo; la otra, morena con el cabello rizado y un cierto brillo demente en los ojos parecía recriminarle algo a la primera, que parecía mucho más tranquila. A pesar de que a simple vista las dos mujeres parecían completamente distintas, había algo similar en sus facciones que me hizo pensar que eran parientes, y, aunque no podía distinguir bien las voces, reconocí de inmediato a la morena, porque había visto su foto en el diario cuando se produjo la fuga de mortífagos de Azkaban. Sentí un escalofrío._

_De pronto Lestrange, que sermoneaba a la otra acaloradamente en voz muy baja, se calló de golpe y frunció el ceño. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor como si presintiera que alguien la observaba, y cerré la cortina de inmediato. Unos segundos después escuché los pasos de las mujeres que se alejaban calle arriba y exhalé el aire que había estado reteniendo en mis pulmones sin darme cuenta siquiera._

_Pasadas unas dos horas, Severus se apareció en el salón, parecía molesto y preocupado._

_-Has tenido visita hoy – le dije._

_El hombre asintió secamente, sin hablar. Se acercó a la estantería, apoyó el brazo en una balda, y con aire ausente comenzó a golpear suavemente la madera con los dedos._

_-¿Te han traído malas noticias? – Aventuré._

_Su mano se detuvo en seco._

_-No, malas noticias no – dijo –. Pero acabo de firmar mi sentencia de muerte._

_Me llevé las manos a la boca, horrorizada, y le pedí que me explicara lo que había pasado. Me relató la conversación con las dos brujas, la súplica de Narcissa Malfoy, y que se había visto forzado a realizar el juramento inquebrantable, condicionándose a que si su ahijado fallaba en asesinar a Dumbledore él tendría que completar su misión, o de lo contrario moriría._

_-Como comprenderás, no voy a matar al viejo – concluyó en tono amargo._

_No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar._

_-No puede ser… Severus, no puede ser… tú no…_

_Corrí hacia él y empecé a golpearle el pecho con los puños, sobrepasada por la angustia y el miedo._

_-¿Cómo has podido? ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? El juramento inquebrantable… ¿te has vuelto loco? ¿Es que te da igual dejarme sola? ¿Te da igual que sufra? ¿Por qué…?_

_Lloré y le golpeé histéricamente durante un tiempo, acribillándole con las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, y él permitió que me desahogara sin decir nada, hasta que el cansancio y el dolor me vencieron y me quedé llorando de pie ante él, con la cabeza gacha y los brazos colgando lánguidamente a ambos lados de mi cuerpo._

_-No tenía otra opción – dijo entonces con voz suave pero firme –, si no lo hubiese hecho me habría descubierto ante ellas._

_Se produjo un silencio angustiado que sólo se quebraba con mis sollozos entrecortados._

_-Vete – murmuré con voz débil._

_Severus me miró sin comprender, pero yo mantenía la cabeza agachada._

_-Vete – repetí –. Vete de aquí, no quiero verte. No puedo verte._

_Dejó pasar unos segundos y contestó:_

_-Está bien. Si es lo que quieres…_

_-¡No! – Grité, agarrándome a su túnica y apoyando la frente en su pecho –. No te vayas, por favor. No me hagas caso, te necesito. No me dejes._

_Entonces Severus me abrazó y mi llanto volvió a intensificarse, desconsolado. Permanecimos una eternidad allí de pie, abrazados. No podía soltarle, como si hacerlo significara dejarle marchar, dejarle morir. No podía hacer eso._

_De pronto se me ocurrió algo._

_-A lo mejor el chico lo hace… – comenté con un levísimo tono de esperanza._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Digo que a lo mejor Draco consigue matar a Dumbledore – repetí con un hilo de voz, con la cara todavía hundida en el torso del hombre._

_-¡Julia! – Se escandalizó Severus – ¿Acaso crees que si Draco tuviera agallas suficientes como para llevar a cabo su misión yo dejaría que lo hiciera? ¿Crees de verdad que permitiría que le matara?_

_Me separé de él y me di la vuelta para que no me viera la cara, que sentía arder de vergüenza. Sí, por un estúpido instante había llegado a desear que lo hiciera, e incluso que le matase él mismo si era necesario. No estaba orgullosa de esto, pero así era._

_-¿Y qué pasaría si Dumbledore matara a Draco? – Pregunté con temor – Si ellos dos se enfrentaran y tú no estuvieses presente y por tanto no fueses capaz de proteger al chico por más que quisieras. Entonces no romperías el juramento porque te has comprometido a ayudarle todo lo que puedas, pero si no puedes porque no estás allí…_

_-Aún en ese hipotético caso quedaría pendiente la parte en que juré completar su misión si el chico fallase._

_Me giré de nuevo hacia él._

_-Bueno, pero no has puesto fecha a la hora de cumplir el encargo… quiero decir… puedes tardar años hasta que logres matarle, puedes tardar tanto que…_

_-Julia – me interrumpió –, no construyas castillos de arena, sabes tan bien como yo que la situación es imposible. Tengo la soga al cuello, y hay algunas cosas que debo resolver antes de…_

_-¡NO! No lo digas – rogué, temblando –. Aún no lo sabes, aún no sabemos lo que pasará… no quiero que lo digas._

_Severus suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara con gesto cansado._

_-Está bien, pero de todos modos tengo algunos asuntos que resolver. Mañana me pondré a hacer las gestiones pertinentes – insistió._

_Le miré con expresión amarga, pero no dije nada._

Guardo unos instantes de silencio para aclararme la garganta y para darme un poco de tiempo. Estoy llegando poco a poco al final de mi historia y los recuerdos a partir de ahora serán los más duros.

-Estoy segura de que fue entonces cuando redactó su testamento – digo con voz apagada.

La joven me mira con aspecto angustiado, y lo comprendo. A pesar de las muchas cosas que Harry Potter descubrió con los recuerdos de Severus, y que luego se hicieron públicos, nunca llegó a ver el juramento que le hizo a Narcissa Malfoy ni supo que él estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por Dumbledore. Y la hubiera dado si el director no hubiese tenido otros planes.

-Yo no me enteré entonces, claro – prosigo –, él nunca me dijo qué eran esos asuntos que tenía por resolver, pero Severus hizo testamento y también se hizo un seguro de vida en Gringott's del que me designó a mí como beneficiaria, y estoy convencida de que lo hizo durante esos días, cuando sentía que la espada de Damocles pendía sobre su cabeza.

_Sin embargo, un par de días más tarde fue a reunirse con Dumbledore, y al finalizar su reunión vino a verme, más alterado todavía que el día en que había puesto su vida en manos de un chico de dieciséis años. Estaba tan enfadado que ni siquiera se había quitado la capa al entrar y mantenía los puños muy apretados a los costados de su cuerpo._

_-¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunté, inquieta._

_-Tengo que hacer algo que no quiero hacer, eso ha pasado – dijo con la rabia y la frustración pintadas en su rostro._

_No me sorprendí. Él siempre se veía obligado a hacer lo que no quería, aunque normalmente solía sobrellevarlo con estoicismo._

_-Pues no lo hagas – respondí simplemente, cansada de que siempre se cargara el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo otro? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser él? –, no tienes por qué hacer nada que no desees._

_-Debo hacerlo, me lo ha pedido el viejo._

_Resoplé, indignada, cruzándome de brazos._

_-Alguna vez deberías aprender a decirle que no – todavía estaba muy enfadada porque había hecho el juramento inquebrantable, me lo había tomado extremadamente mal, casi como una traición, como si el poner en jaque su vida fuese una afrenta personal hacia mí._

_Severus sonrió con una mezcla de ironía y amargura._

_-Lo he intentado. Pero él siempre tiene respuesta para todo._

_No me dijo cuál era la misión que el anciano le había encomendado esta vez, el director le había prohibido que se lo explicase a nadie, y ese "nadie" -había especificado el viejo- esta vez se hacía extensivo a mí también; pero le vi tan preocupado y disgustado por lo que fuera que le había pedido, y estaba todavía tan dolida y asustada, que tomé la decisión de ir a hablar con Dumbledore._

_Me presenté de improviso en su despacho y me recibió con gesto de sorpresa._

_-Julia, hacía mucho que no te veía, y desde luego no esperaba tu visita en plenas vacaciones – dijo, escondiendo rápidamente su mano bajo la mesa en un gesto que no me pasó desapercibido._

_-¿Vacaciones? – Repliqué con sorna – Bueno, sí, algunos sí tenemos la suerte de estar de vacaciones, es cierto… Severus no, desde luego…_

_El anciano frunció el ceño y me miró por encima de sus lentes de media luna._

_-Creo que hay algo que te ha molestado, ¿me equivoco?_

_-Mmmm… a ver, creo que sí que había algo… ¿qué era? Ah, sí, quizás el hecho de que a pesar de que la vida de Severus pende de un hilo y usted no se cansa de manipularle, eso todavía no le parece suficiente y necesita atormentarle aún más pidiéndole que haga cosas que no puede hacer._

_-¿Te ha dicho él que le he pedido algo que no puede hacer?_

_-No, pero ha dicho que no quiere hacerlo, y creo que no debería usted abusar tanto de él. ¡Siempre le pide demasiado! Le ha estado utilizando durante años a su conveniencia, él se ha arriesgado por usted incontables veces, ¡e incluso está dispuesto a morir por usted! – Mi voz se había ido agudizando a medida que hablaba por culpa de los nervios._

_El anciano sonrió con calma._

_-Eso no será necesario – dijo._

_-Ah, ¿no? – Escupí – ¿Es que no le ha explicado que hace unos días realizó el juramento inquebrantable con Narcissa Malfoy? Juró cumplir con el trabajo que el Lord le ha encargado a Draco, pero no piensa matarle a usted, y eso quiere decir que él morirá._

_La sonrisa se borró del rostro del anciano._

_-Soy consciente del desafortunado desenlace de la visita que Narcissa y Bellatrix le hicieron a Severus. No obstante, no debes preocuparte por ello, porque te aseguro que no morirá a causa de este juramento._

_Me quedé estupefacta._

_-¿No creerá que voy a tragarme eso? – Dije ofendida – La única manera de que él no muera es si muere usted._

_La cara del anciano era una máscara de inexpresividad casi tan perfecta como la de Severus._

_-Julia, te doy mi palabra de que él no morirá por culpa de esto._

_-Pero… – vacilé, no sabía qué pensar._

_Hubo un largo silencio durante el cual me esforcé de veras en creer lo que decía, quería creerlo, necesitaba creerlo..._

_-¿Entonces… ha encontrado una manera de burlar el juramento? – Dije al fin, insegura._

_-Algo así – contestó._

_Se produjo otra larga pausa, durante la cual nos estuvimos examinando con total atención el uno al otro, como si de un duelo se tratase: yo, intentando averiguar si me estaba diciendo la verdad, y realmente podía confiar en que Severus ya no corría peligro por el juramento realizado; él… ¿quién sabe? Quizá estaba apostando consigo mismo cuánto tiempo podría mantener mi insolente mirada sobre él de aquella manera; o tal vez pensaba en el caramelo de limón que se comería a continuación, vaya usted a saber… nunca se podía estar seguro de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a ese hombre. Sin llegar a una conclusión definitiva, rompí el silencio con una nueva pregunta impertinente que ni pude ni quise evitar: _

_-¿No siente remordimientos por jugar con las vidas de los demás de esa manera? _

_Ni siquiera lo había dicho con malicia, sólo con hastío, y la pregunta había salido de manera natural: tenía un genuino interés por saber si todo lo que hacía le producía el más mínimo dilema moral. El hombre clavó sus ojos en mí, supongo que tratando de averiguar la intención tras aquella pregunta, y cuando pareció conforme con lo que vio, dijo simplemente:_

_-Claro que sí. Cada minuto, cada hora, cada día._

_-Me alegro de saberlo – contesté –. Al menos eso quiere decir que tiene usted un lado humano. _

"_A pesar de ser tan monstruosamente frío y calculador", pensé._

_-Por supuesto que tengo un lado humano, aunque entiendo que tengas tus dudas – replicó con tristeza. _

_Me observó penetrantemente unos instantes más y al final añadió:_

_-Y te aseguro que si pudiera, la única vida que arriesgaría sería la mía, Julia, sólo la mía._


	44. 44 El príncipe feroz y el líder caído

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, seika, GemitaZeros, AnHi, Alehp, ES, LupinaSnape, DanySnape, Bladre MKT, Lolitobunny y lisbeth snape por sus comentarios.

Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las oscuras y frías sombras del anonimato, salid de vez en cuando, hombre, que vais a pillar un resfriado ahí metidos…

* * *

**Capítulo 44 – El príncipe feroz y el líder caído**

_A Severus no le hizo ninguna gracia cuando se enteró de que había ido a hablar con Dumbledore._

_-No necesito que des la cara por mí, no soy ningún estúpido crío – dijo –, sé defenderme solo._

_-No lo parece – protesté –, al menos, no sabes defenderte de él._

_-¡No tengo que defenderme de él!_

_-Es curioso que digas eso porque Dumbledore es el que te ha puesto siempre en los mayores peligros – repliqué, enfadada._

_Me dirigió una torva mirada destinada a asustarme, pero no me impresionó en absoluto._

_-Aunque al menos he de agradecerle que haya encontrado la manera de burlar el juramento inquebrantable – añadí, después de unos segundos de silencio desafiante._

_Severus me miró con una expresión de profunda extrañeza que me dio mala espina, pero enseguida se colocó su máscara de impasibilidad y dijo con voz neutra:_

_-Ah, sí… la manera de burlarlo…_

_Entrecerré los ojos, suspicaz._

_-¿Y de qué manera se le puede burlar, concretamente? – Pregunté – Creo que se le olvidó mencionármelo._

_-Pues yo creo que si no te lo dijo es porque prefiere mantenerlo en secreto, y no seré yo quién lo revele – contestó malhumorado._

_-Quizá debería hablar con él de nuevo y que me lo aclarase – dije._

_-Haz el favor de no volver a importunar al director con tonterías. Tiene asuntos más importantes que atender._

_-¿Más importantes que la manera de salvarte la vida? – Grité._

_Se acercó a mí con paso furioso y me sujetó de los brazos._

_-Dumbledore te ha dicho que no te preocupes, ¿no es así?_

_-Sí, me lo ha dicho, pero…_

_-¡Pues hazle caso! – Se exasperó – ¡Hazme caso a mí!_

_-Tú no pareces muy tranquilo, precisamente – repliqué, tozuda._

_-¡Maldita sea! Siempre quieres tener la última palabra._

_No logramos salir de ahí. Estuvimos discutiendo durante largo rato sin llegar a nada, y al final nos despedimos con aspereza cuando tuvo que marcharse porque le ardía la marca._

_Se mostró bastante enfadado conmigo durante casi una semana. No había imaginado que fuera a molestarle tanto que fuese a visitar al director, aunque no es que hubiese cambiado nada de haberlo sabido, lo hubiera hecho igualmente, porque necesitaba hablar con él y aclarar las cosas. Además, yo también estaba enfadada con él por la poca importancia que le daba a los riesgos que corría y por dejarse manipular siempre por Dumbledore._

_Las vacaciones terminaron y Severus volvió a Hogwarts, con lo cual pude dejar la casa de mi madre, a la que devolví su aspecto original antes de marcharme, y volví a la pequeña y acogedora vivienda de Hogsmeade._

_El regreso a la normalidad supuso un gran alivio para mí porque, a pesar de que no podría verle tan a menudo, el que Severus estuviera en Hogwarts, representaba un gran número de horas durante las cuales no tendría que servir al Lord, y por tanto sabía que estaría a salvo._

_Severus había tenido una pequeña satisfacción cuando Dumbledore le había comunicado que ese año por fin él enseñaría Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y me sentí contenta y orgullosa por él, aunque no podía dejar de pensar si eso no sería un mezquino premio de consolación por lo que fuera que Dumbledore le había pedido que hiciera contra su voluntad._

_Ahora, conociendo todos los detalles de la historia que explicó Harry Potter cuando todo acabó, pienso que fui una ilusa incluso en eso. Si le dio el puesto de Defensa no fue siquiera como premio de consolación, sino que lo hizo sólo porque necesitaba que volviera Slughorn para poder sonsacarle el recuerdo que faltaba. Sin embargo, en aquel momento yo no podía saber nada de esto._

_Mientras tanto, durante esos días se producía un previsible cambio de gobierno en Londres. El nuevo Ministro Scrimgeour quiso demostrar que era completamente diferente a su predecesor distribuyendo entre la población una serie de consejos y advertencias para protegerse contra los mortífagos, los cuales resultaban en su mayoría absurdos e inútiles. Pero el del Ministerio no fue el único cambio que se produjo: según me explicó Severus, el miedo se había propagado como la pólvora por toda la comunidad mágica y muchos padres se negaron a enviar a sus hijos a Hogwarts ese curso; los dementores se habían dispersado por todas partes sin ningún control y atacaban por sorpresa a todo el mundo, magos o muggles; y a pesar de que Lucius Malfoy y los demás mortífagos que participaron en la batalla del Departamento de Misterios -a excepción de Bellatrix- habían sido arrestados y estaban en Azkaban, en el ambiente se respiraba el temor y la desesperanza._

_Hogsmeade se volvió lúgubre, la gente apenas salía de sus casas, y cuando lo hacían iban con paso apresurado y sin entretenerse en ningún lado hasta llegar a su destino. De vez en cuando aparecían grupos de mortífagos encapuchados, causando alboroto y molestando a los viandantes, o se veían algunos dementores atacando a alguien, y como no todos los magos saben conjurar un patronus, a veces la situación se ponía difícil para sus víctimas._

_Yo misma tampoco había aprendido nunca a conjurar uno, y Severus decidió que era importante que lo hiciera, teniendo en cuenta el gran número de dementores que rondaban en libertad, así que en los pocos ratos que podíamos pasar juntos aprovechaba para enseñarme a convocarlo y manejarlo a voluntad._

_-Me pregunto qué será mi patronus – dije durante la primera clase, cuando me explicó que la forma que adoptaban solía ser la de algo de importancia para quien lo conjuraba –. ¿Quizá un murciélago?_

_-Muy graciosa._

_-¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

_Pareció algo incómodo y dudó antes de responder._

_-Una cierva._

_Me quedé mirando al hombre, sorprendida._

_-¿Una cierva?_

_Carraspeó un poco antes de contestar._

_-Es el mismo que tenía Lily._

"_Dios, ella otra vez, cómo no", pensé, cada vez que oía ese nombre sentía una punzada en el corazón; aún así me esforcé en dibujar una pequeña sonrisa desganada._

_-Por supuesto – dije –, eso me pasa por preguntar._

_Varias lecciones más tarde, cuando conseguí invocar un patronus con forma, descubrí que se trataba de un zorro._

_-Pues sí que se parece a ti – comenté satisfecha –, astuto y escurridizo._

_-Voy a tener que hacer algo con esa insolencia tuya – me amenazó, y me eché a reír desvergonzadamente._

_Me sentía bastante más tranquila desde que Dumbledore me había dado su palabra de que la vida de Severus no corría peligro por culpa del juramento inquebrantable pero, en cambio, cada vez me __resultaba más complicado conseguir que él se relajase aunque fuera un poco. Se volvió más hosco y taciturno, y se empeñó en que debíamos extremar las precauciones. Insistió en que practicara los hechizos defensivos y de combate que había inventado él y que yo había compilado de sus libros de texto años atrás; y lo cierto es que tenía razón: la situación en las calles se estaba volviendo realmente alarmante._

_El sexo para él dejó de ser una diversión para convertirse en una necesidad, la única manera que tenía de liberar la tensión acumulada. Se abalanzaba sobre mí con desesperación, con ansia incontrolada y furiosa, ya no había tiempo ni paciencia para preliminares, lo único que podía permitirse era la pasión fugaz para después rendirse en mis brazos saciado e indefenso. Normalmente se quedaba dormido poco después y yo seguía acariciándole el pelo durante largo rato, observando sus facciones en la __penumbra, disfrutando de su calidez y del peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, aspirando su aroma -en el que me pareció percibir un ligero cambio, como si la preocupación constante que le atormentaba se hubiera adherido a su piel con un punto de acidez-, o acunándolo como a un niño perdido que necesitara consuelo._

_Hacia finales de año empezó a mostrarse algo resentido con Dumbledore, se quejaba de que tenía secretos con Harry Potter que se negaba a compartir con él, que siempre le había demostrado la mayor lealtad; y también rezongaba sobre el gran favor que esperaba que le hiciese y que él no tenía ningunas ganas de hacer. Yo, evidentemente, no sabía de qué se trataba, porque él no podía explicármelo, pero, a pesar de mis recelos hacia el director, intenté animarle diciéndole que estaba segura de que el anciano sabía que podía contar con él para lo que fuera, y que si no le explicaba lo que se llevaba entre manos con Potter a lo mejor lo hacía por su bien. Claro que esto era un consuelo hipócrita, ya que a mí misma me costaba creérmelo. El viejo mago había puesto tantas veces en peligro a Severus que llegaba a dudar que le importase de verdad su bienestar o su seguridad, pero es que había estado resentida con el director casi desde el primer día en que le vi. Así y todo, intenté convencerle de cuánto le apreciaba Dumbledore, porque estaba atravesando por un momento muy duro y necesitaba todo el apoyo que pudiera darle, y no que le hundiera más aún diciendo que lo que yo creía era que al hombre al que tanto admiraba y respetaba no le importaba en absoluto._

_Severus tenía además otro motivo de preocupación: necesitaba averiguar cuáles eran los planes de Draco, pero desde que su padre estaba en prisión, el chico recelaba de él y le evitaba en todo momento, y él se sentía frustrado por sus nulos avances en el tema._

_Cuando llegó diciembre, decidió que pasaría las navidades en Hogwarts ya que, de todos modos, en nuestra casa de Londres seguía estando Pettigrew y no podríamos estar juntos. Entre encargos del Lord y trabajos para la Orden, no pudimos disfrutar de mucha tranquilidad, y el penúltimo día de vacaciones volvió muy agitado de una reunión con Dumbledore. Estaba tan ofuscado que me costó mucho calmarle, y hablaba entrecortadamente y sin enlazar las frases de manera coherente. Le insistí para que me explicara lo que había sucedido de manera ordenada, pero lo más que conseguí fue una sucinta explicación de los hechos._

_-Creía que lo hacíamos por ella, por Lily… me ha engañado, me ha utilizado. Y ahora me dice que él tiene que… que el chico tiene que… después de todo lo que hemos hecho por protegerle… durante todos estos años yo pensaba…_

_Se calló de golpe y no quiso aclararme más. Ahora entiendo que Dumbledore acababa de informarle de que Potter tenía que morir, y por eso estaba tan alterado, pero supongo que el anciano le había prohibido que me lo dijera, y Severus se debatía entre su necesidad de desahogarse, y su imposibilidad de transmitir lo que le había horrorizado de aquella manera._

_Esa noche no pudo dormir. Se pasó las horas mirando por la ventana, perdido en quién sabe qué funestos pensamientos. Estuve mucho rato pendiente de él, preocupada, pero al final me venció el sueño, y cuando desperté él ya no estaba allí._

_Las semanas y los meses transcurrieron con una extraña sensación de irrealidad, como si se tratara de la calma que precede a la tormenta, y realmente así era. Recibí regularmente cartas de Tonks, que parecía muy afligida porque el hombre al que amaba se negaba a hacerle caso, seguí insistiéndole en que no se rindiera, pero el tono de sus mensajes era cada vez más depresivo. _

_Calvin también me había ido enviando alguna lechuza de vez en cuando, pidiéndome que reconsiderara mi decisión de no abandonar el país, y dándome noticias de cómo le iba todo. _

_Mi negocio había decaído bastante, ya que la gente estaba muy desanimada y no salía apenas de casa. De entre los habitantes de Hogsmeade, había formado una pequeña amistad con Aberforth, el dueño de Cabeza de Puerco, que era el único que no parecía temer salir a la calle. Su clientela también se había reducido drásticamente, porque los vecinos del pueblo habían perdido las ganas de salir a tomar algo en compañía de los amigos, y se pasaba las horas muertas limpiando las mesas y la barra una y otra vez, así que de vez en cuando venía a mi tienda para charlar sobre el estado de las cosas, y cuando entraba algún cliente nos callábamos y no volvíamos a hablar hasta que se había marchado._

_-Eres un buen hombre, Aberforth – le dije un día, no recuerdo bien de qué estábamos hablando –, un buen hombre y muy valiente._

_-Ojalá eso sirviera de algo estos días – respondió con amargura –, pero lo único que cuenta en los tiempos que corren es saber tener la boca cerrada y agachar la cabeza. Se acercan tiempos oscuros, y no todos los que sobrevivan a ellos serán necesariamente los que más se lo merezcan._

_Me horroricé ante su pesimismo._

_-No me digas eso, hombre, quiero tener la esperanza de que todo acabará bien._

_Negó con la cabeza despacio, con profundo pesar._

_-No te hagas ilusiones sobre el porvenir. Perderemos a mucha gente buena por el camino, ya lo verás. Sólo espero que el enorme sacrificio valga la pena al final._

_Esta conversación con el anciano me dejó un mal sabor de boca y una sensación opresiva en el pecho. Cuando volví a ver a Severus, me colgué de su brazo y no le solté en todo el rato, como temiendo que se volatilizase en el aire en cualquier momento. Él se dio cuenta de mi repentina intranquilidad y me miraba sin comprender, pero no me preguntó nada, supongo que él mismo estaba demasiado absorto en sus propios temores. _

_Unos días después volvió a aparecer en casa para desahogarse por algo que había ocurrido en el colegio. Parece ser que Harry Potter había encontrado un libro de texto que había pertenecido a Severus, en el que había escrito, como era habitual, miles de anotaciones en los márgenes, y había utilizado contra Draco Malfoy un hechizo que era invención suya._

_-Ha estado a punto de matarle – masculló –, el maldito crío ni siquiera conocía el contrahechizo. _

_-¿Cómo ha podido conseguir tu libro de texto? – Pregunté._

_-No lo sé, ni siquiera he podido verlo, me ha traído el de su amigo, el inútil de Weasley, que ni siquiera sabe escribir su nombre, diciendo que era el suyo. Es un mentiroso, un tramposo, y me toma por estúpido. Todo este año ha estado utilizando mis anotaciones para sacar buena nota en Pociones. Slughorn le considera una especie de genio, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible, y después de descubrir que ha usado el "sectumsempra" ya no tengo ninguna duda de que el libro que tenía era el mío._

_-¿Y qué vas a hacer?_

_-Le he castigado todos los sábados hasta final de curso._

_Fruncí los labios. _

_-Estupendo, ahora no sólo tendré que compartirte con el Lord y con Dumbledore, sino también con Harry Potter – no pude evitar hacer el comentario, molesta por perder parte del tiempo que podía pasar con él. _

_Severus me miró con irritación._

_-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? – Rugió – ¿Que se lo perdonase todo como hace el director? ¡Sólo le faltaría eso para acabar de volverse un arrogante y un imprudente!_

_No contesté, pero maldije en silencio, fastidiada. Sin embargo, ya no faltaba mucho para final de curso, y menos aún para que todo cambiase por completo de manera definitiva. _

_Llegó el fatídico día en que Dumbledore murió. Era de noche, hacía rato que había cerrado la tienda, y estaba leyendo tranquilamente en el salón cuando escuché el murmullo de la gente en la calle, que murmuraba atemorizada. Me asomé a la ventana y vi a un grupo de personas mirando y señalando en dirección a Hogwarts, dirigí la mirada al punto que señalaban y vi la marca tenebrosa dibujada en el cielo. Sentí que se me helaba la sangre y me sacudió un violento escalofrío. Me quedé junto a la ventana durante casi una hora, la marca no se disolvía y los rumores que corrían entre la gente eran dispares e infundados. "Han tomado Hogwarts", decía uno, "Harry Potter ha muerto", gritaba otro, pero nadie se ponía de acuerdo en una misma teoría, y nadie había conseguido hablar tampoco con ninguno de los habitantes del castillo, así que todo eran vanas especulaciones._

_Llamaron a mi puerta y bajé corriendo. Aberforth estaba allí, muy pálido y descompuesto, sus ojos azules se veían apagados y sin brillo, le hice pasar y le obligué a tomar una poción reconstituyente mientras le preguntaba qué le sucedía, pero el hombre no parecía poder hablar. Desde que apareció allí hasta que se fue, media hora más tarde y sin hacer caso a mis protestas para que se quedara un rato más, no dijo ni una sola palabra ni contestó a ninguna de mis preguntas. Me pareció que de alguna manera él sabía bien lo que había ocurrido en el castillo, e intenté que me diera algo de información, sin preocuparme de lo raras que pudieran parecer mis preguntas._

_-Aberforth, ¿tienes idea de lo que ha pasado en Hogwarts? ¿Sabes si le ha ocurrido algo a Severus Snape? – Nada – ¿A Harry Potter o Draco Malfoy? – Seguía en silencio – ¿Sabes si Dumbledore está bien?_

_Me miró un segundo con un brillo extraño en los ojos, pero enseguida desvió la mirada de nuevo sin hablar. No conseguí que dijera nada, estaba en estado de shock y supongo que sólo había venido en busca de algo de compañía. No podía entender por qué estaba así, ya que no supe que el director y él eran hermanos hasta un año después. En determinado momento se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse, le acompañé a su casa y quise quedarme un rato más a su lado hasta que se recuperara, pero no me lo permitió._

_-Estoy bien – fue lo único que dijo, justo antes de cerrar la puerta sin dejarme añadir nada más._

_Volví a casa muy preocupada, y unas tres horas más tarde llegó Severus. Había vuelto a mi lugar junto a la ventana, horrorizada al comprobar que la marca tenebrosa seguía presente en el cielo, recordando a todo el mundo que algo espantoso había sucedido esa noche. Escuché pasos detrás de mí y me giré esperanzada, pero mi alivio al notar que él había vuelto duró el tiempo justo que tardé en verle bien. Estaba parado en el umbral, blanco como el papel y con una expresión terrible en el rostro; se acercó a mí, mirándome sin verme, en un estado muy similar al de Aberforth, y cuando llegó a mi altura se derrumbó de rodillas en el suelo y se abrazó a mi cintura con todas sus fuerzas._

_Mi corazón dio un vuelco en el pecho. Yo, que ya estaba asustada de antemano, me puse a temblar al verle así. Enredé mis manos en sus cabellos y le acaricié la cabeza, intentando traerle de vuelta de dondequiera que estuviera perdido, pero de pronto él empezó a llorar con tanta angustia y desesperación que me olvidé de respirar por casi un minuto. Me aterraba y me rompía el alma verle así, y mi mente se llenó de toda clase de lúgubres pensamientos._

_Severus, como Aberforth, tampoco podía hablar, sólo lloró y lloró atormentado y sin dejar de abrazarme durante más de una hora. No intenté moverme ni un milímetro, dejé que se desahogara de todo el sufrimiento y el dolor que guardaba. Cuando noté que sus sollozos se fueron apagando un poco, intenté moverme para llevarle al sofá, pero él seguía fuertemente aferrado a mí, su cara hundida en mi vientre, como si no pudiera soportar mostrarle al mundo su rostro, así que permanecí en mi sitio un rato más, todavía acariciándole con suavidad, hasta que sentí que su abrazo perdía algo de firmeza, entonces le cogí de las manos y me agaché hasta quedar a su altura._

_-Ven conmigo, mi amor – susurré junto a su oído. _

_Me incorporé, todavía sujetándole de las manos, y él me siguió cabizbajo._

_Le llevé al sofá, nos sentamos y le pregunté si quería que le trajera una poción tranquilizante o alguna otra cosa, él negó brevemente y se recostó apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas, doblando las suyas sobre el sofá. Volví a acariciarle el pelo, apesadumbrada al no saber qué podía hacer por él. Ya no lloraba, pero tampoco decía nada ni parecía querer moverse en absoluto._

_Pasamos tanto rato así que en algún momento debí quedarme dormida, y de pronto desperté y vi que eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Miré al hombre, que seguía sobre mi regazo como si no quisiera moverse de allí jamás, no dormía, ni tampoco lloraba, tenía los ojos abiertos pero no veía nada._

_-Severus… – susurré, pero él no respondió ni se movió._

_Le acaricié la mejilla con el dorso de mi mano._

_-Severus, mi amor, puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras – dije en voz baja –, yo no me moveré de tu lado._

_No dio señales de haberme escuchado, y seguí acariciándole el cabello con ternura. Cuando faltaba poco para el amanecer noté que sus ojos se habían cerrado. No sabía si dormía o no, pero me tranquilizó más verle así que no con los ojos abiertos y ciegos._

_A primera hora de la mañana llamé a Eenie en un susurro silencioso, la elfina apareció y le pregunté si había llegado el diario, ella me dijo que sí y fue a traérmelo enseguida. Estaba segura de que si había sucedido algo lo suficientemente malo como para dejar a Severus en ese estado, la prensa diría algo al respecto. No me equivocaba, en primera plana había un enorme titular que decía: "Albus Dumbledore, asesinado", me llevé una temblorosa mano a la boca, reprimí un gemido lastimero y las lágrimas se agolparon violentamente en mis ojos. Seguí leyendo: "Según diversos testigos, Severus Snape, antiguo mortífago que siempre había gozado de la confianza de Albus Dumbledore, junto con otros fieles servidores del innombrable, acorralaron al anciano director en La Torre de Astronomía del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y tras una discusión con él sobre algún tema que de momento no hemos podido esclarecer, Snape lanzó al desarmado Dumbledore un "avada kedavra" a sangre fría que le mató en el acto". Mis manos ahora temblaban con violencia mientras sujetaba el diario y las hojas hacían ruido al moverse. Temiendo despertarle, dejé el periódico en el suelo, a un lado del sofá, y me empecé a morder el labio inferior sin poder creer lo que había leído. Dumbledore muerto… eso era duro de aceptar, pero lo entendía, pero ¿que Severus le había __asesinado? No tenía ningún sentido._

_Si el anciano había muerto comprendía que él estuviera tan alterado, pero no pudo ser él quién le mató, imposible. Severus le admiraba, le obedecía en todo, Dumbledore era como un consejero espiritual para él, casi como un padre… _

_De pronto me acordé del juramento inquebrantable que había hecho el verano anterior; si no cumplía la misión de Draco él moriría, y la misión del chico era precisamente acabar con Dumbledore. ¿Lo habría hecho por miedo? Me costaba mucho creerlo, él se había mostrado muy firme en su determinación de morir por el viejo director, recordaba haberme enfadado mucho con él por ese motivo, y además, Dumbledore me había asegurado que tenía un plan para burlar el juramento y que Severus no tuviera que morir a causa de él. Me perdí en__ estas consideraciones, volviéndome loca por encontrar mil explicaciones diferentes a lo que había ocurrido. A media mañana me di cuenta de que había vuelto a abrir los ojos._

_-Severus… – volví a intentar, con voz suave, pero él seguía sin responder – mi vida, háblame, por favor._

_Se movió un poco, parpadeó y volvió a quedarse inmóvil. Le acaricié el brazo, el pecho, la mejilla… reseguí la curva de su oreja con un dedo… entrelacé mi mano con la suya…_

_-Severus, por favor, dime algo – no podía soportarlo por más tiempo, necesitaba hacerle reaccionar –, Dumbledore…_

_Al oír este nombre se incorporó con brusquedad. Noté vagamente que mis piernas estaban entumecidas de sostener su peso toda la noche sin moverme, pero no hice caso. Tomé una de sus manos entre las mías._

_-Albus ha muerto – dijo con voz áspera y sin entonación alguna._

_-Lo sé… en el diario… – vacilé – dice que tú…_

_-Yo le __he matado._

_Un grito de horror murió en mis labios, ni aún oyéndoselo decir podía creerlo._

_-Pero…_

_Él se levantó del sofá y salió del salón. Un fugaz pensamiento cruzó mi mente: si lo había hecho, si realmente él le había matado, fuera por el motivo que fuera, había cumplido el juramento inquebrantable, y por tanto su vida ya no pendía de un hilo, y una egoísta y mezquina alegría me invadió súbitamente, pero me la sacudí de la cabeza con desagrado, y un minuto después de que él saliera del salón fui tras él. Se había encerrado en nuestra habitación, así que di una patada a la puerta, frustrada._

_-Severus no me hagas esto, no me dejes fuera._

_No me hizo caso, pero no iba a permitir que me apartara de él. Lancé un hechizo a la puerta pero no se abrió, e intenté varios encantamientos que no sirvieron de nada. Al final recordé cómo había hecho desaparecer una vez la puerta de su cuarto por accidente y probé a hacer lo mismo. Funcionó. _

_Estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando hacia fuera. Me acerqué a él con paso firme, le rodeé la cintura con mis brazos y apoyé mi cara contra su espalda._

_-No podrás separarme de ti – murmuré – ¿no lo entiendes? Lo has intentado durante muchos años y no lo has conseguido, no voy a ceder ahora._

_-Deberías – dijo con voz dura como el acero –. No soy una buena compañía para ti, y menos en estos momentos. _

_Al oír esto me enfadé, ya había tenido suficiente. Le sujeté para darle la vuelta y que me mirase a los ojos, y cuando se giró le di una bofetada en la cara. Me miró con una mezcla de ira y sorpresa._

_-Llegas a casa completamente ido, te abrazas a mí llorando desesperado y me dejas toda la noche sufriendo sin explicarme qué ha pasado, ¿y ahora me vienes otra vez con el cuento de que debería largarme y alejarme de ti? Lo siento, pero no me vale._

_No estaba tan enfadada como mi tono sugería, sólo intentaba despertarle de su letargo, porque aunque había hablado y se había movido, seguía tan ensimismado como cuando había llegado a casa la noche anterior. Y funcionó. La manera en que me miró me tranquilizó un poco, me indicó que los sentimientos y la cordura estaban volviendo a su rostro. Me sujetó de los brazos con fuerza con el ceño fruncido por la rabia._

_-¿Es que no has oído lo que te he dicho? He matado a Dumbledore._

_-Sí, te he oído. Pero no me has dicho el por qué – repuse._

_Me soltó, la ira dejó paso a un genuino asombro, y después su rostro recuperó la impasibilidad, pero no se trataba de la apatía que había reflejado hasta hacía unos instantes, sino que reconocí la máscara que él utilizaba siempre para esconder sus sentimientos, y sabía que esto era bueno, porque quería decir que estaba recobrando el control._

_-Ha sido por encargo del Lord – dijo simplemente._

_-Tú no trabajas para él – repliqué._

_-Ahora sí._

_Negué con la cabeza._

_-¿Qué diablos te pasa? Soy yo, Julia. Te conozco mejor que tú mismo, y el año pasado estabas dispuesto a dar tu vida por el director, sé que no trabajas para Lord Voldemort._

_Le había dicho hacía un tiempo que no volvería a pronunciar ese nombre en su presencia, pero intentaba hacerle reaccionar con todas las armas que tenía. Se sacudió en un escalofrío al escucharlo y me dirigió una mirada terrible._

_-¿No me vas a decir por qué lo has hecho? – Pregunté. _

_Negó de nuevo, suspiré, y tras una pequeña pausa añadí: _

_-Pues me da lo mismo porque no me voy a ir a ningún lado, me quedaré contigo pase lo que pase._

_Su mirada cambió y vi un brillo de emoción en sus ojos, de pronto se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó con pasión desbordada. Me pilló tan de sorpresa que me quedé paralizada un instante, pero él empezó a cubrir mi cara de besos y me acarició con necesidad apremiante, casi con torpeza, como si fuera un chiquillo al que han dejado jugar al juego de los mayores por primera vez. Besó y mordió mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer, y a pesar del miedo y la preocupación, o quizá espoleado por ellos, empecé a sentir el deseo arder en mi interior como sólo él era capaz de encenderlo. Me arrancó la ropa con tanta furia que la tela de mi túnica se desgarró, y sus manos, que estaban heladas, se volvieron cálidas de inmediato al contacto con mi piel, que recorrieron anhelantes. Me desabrochó el sujetador con dedos ansiosos, sus labios me buscaron con el frenesí de la polilla que se siente atraída por la mortal luz de una vela. Estaba trastornado y me necesitaba, y yo a él, yo siempre le necesitaba a él. Le quité su ropa casi con tantas prisas como él, y entonces se arrodilló ante mí para lamer con voracidad mi vientre y mi ombligo, y luego fue bajando poco a poco con su lengua, mientras una mano se aferraba a mi cadera, clavando sus dedos en mi carne sin piedad, y la otra se hundía en mi sexo, haciéndome gemir. Apenas me sostenía en pie y tuve que apoyar la espalda contra la pared para ganar estabilidad. Me obligó a abrir más las piernas y su lengua tomó posesión de mí. Apoyé mis manos en su cabeza para evitar caerme y me dejé mortificar por esa lengua electrificada._

_De pronto se apartó, haciéndome soltar un pequeño jadeo, mi cuerpo temblaba de la cabeza a los pies añorando su contacto. Se levantó tan de repente como se había arrodillado, cogió uno de mis muslos y lo enroscó en su cadera, afirmándolo contra ella con su mano, y con la mano libre me sujetó la nalga derecha para controlar los movimientos. Me aferré a su cuello y subí la otra pierna, sujetándome con fuerza a él, con la espalda todavía apoyada contra la pared, y en cuanto encontramos el equilibrio, él entró en mí y empezó a empujar con ferocidad, como un animal salvaje ignorante de conceptos tales como delicadeza o ternura. Empujó una y otra vez, golpeándome en la espalda, encajándome entre la pared y su cuerpo con cada embestida, colmando nuestro deseo desaforado sin contemplaciones__. En su exaltación, Severus perdió pie y caímos al suelo; me golpeé en la rodilla, pero ignoré el dolor, porque estaba demasiado excitada como para que me importara__. Hizo que nos diésemos la vuelta, tumbándome de espaldas en el suelo, y enrosqué mis piernas en sus caderas de nuevo; siguió embistiéndome sin parar, cegado por la pasión. Todo dejó de existir a nuestro alrededor mientras él empujaba sin pausa y sin freno, como si la vida le fuera en ello, como si lo único que importase en el mundo en ese momento fuese culminar lo que había empezado dejándose llevar por sus instintos más primarios. Grité, grité al sentir la ola que arrasó todo mi cuerpo, y con mi grito se escaparon el miedo, la angustia y la preocupación, y me quedé vacía y nueva, como si acabara de nacer, y deseé de corazón que él sintiera lo mismo que yo en ese instante, esa sensación purificante y renovadora, esa agradable nada que me envolvió como un cálido manto protector._

_Después de que su propio grito se fusionara con el mío, se desplomó sobre mí, exhausto y con la respiración acelerada. Permanecimos unidos mientras el tiempo se detuvo gentilmente para nosotros, hasta que poco a poco fui descubriendo la oscuridad de la habitación, la cama desierta, los sonidos apagados procedentes de la calle, el tictac del reloj de pared en la sala contigua… el mundo entero volvió a materializarse ante mis ojos. Bajé las piernas, descolgándome de su cintura, y Severus salió de mí despacio, pero ninguno de los dos cedió en nuestro abrazo. Su boca se acercó a mi oreja y chupó el lóbulo con suavidad. _

_-No sé cómo lo haces – susurró –, pero siempre eres justo lo que necesito cuando lo necesito – me miró a los ojos y pareció estar a punto de añadir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y en vez de seguir hablando, me besó._

_-Será porque te quiero con toda mi alma – sugerí cuando mis labios perdieron los suyos. _

_Nos sumergimos cada uno en la profundidad de las pupilas del otro durante unos instantes, en silencio._

_-Llevas luchando por mí todos estos años – dijo con un extraño punto de emoción en la voz –, no creas que no me he dado cuenta sólo porque no te lo he dicho nunca._

_Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta._

_-No puedo creer la suerte que tuve al conocerte – prosiguió –, y tampoco creo merecerla._ _Demasiadas veces te he puesto las cosas muy difíciles, y aún así tú te has mantenido firme en tu propósito de permanecer a mi lado._

_Conseguí encontrar mi voz y susurré:_

_-¿Cómo no iba a mantenerme firme? Eres mi príncipe oscuro, mi vida, mi amor, y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie me separe de ti, ni siquiera tú mismo._

_Por desgracia, no tenía ni idea de cómo estaba de equivocada._


	45. 45 Unas tristes circunstancias

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros originales aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, seika, GemitaZeros, AnHi, Alehp, ES, LupinaSnape, DanySnape, Bladre MKT, Lolitobunny y lisbeth snape por sus comentarios.

Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las oscuras y frías sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 45 – Unas tristes circunstancias**

_Asistí al funeral de Dumbledore para despedirme de ese hombre que había sido crucial en mi vida. Me había enfrentado a él en incontables ocasiones, y él había decidido por mí cuando yo menos lo deseaba, pero aún así le respetaba, y no podía hacer menos que estarle eternamente agradecida por haberle dado una segunda oportunidad a Severus, por haberle protegido de los que pedían su cabeza tras la desaparición de Voldemort, por haberle defendido siempre ante todos y por haberle librado de la cárcel. Además, el anciano siempre había sido muy importante para él, representaba una guía por la cual regirse, y a pesar de las muchas veces que discrepé con su criterio, sabía que Severus necesitaba esa guía para no desviarse del camino._

_Sin embargo el funeral, __precioso y emotivo como fue, resultó mucho más duro para mí de lo que hubiera imaginado, no sólo porque intentaba comprender las razones por las que lo habría hecho Severus, sino po__rque todo el mundo parecía necesitar exteriorizar su odio hacia él haciendo terribles comentarios cargados de rencor y deseos de venganza._

_En determinado momento, cuando ya todo el mundo se había levantado de sus asientos y se acercaban a la blanca tumba para decir su adiós, Tonks se me acercó y me pasó un pañuelo para que me secase las lágrimas._

_-Supongo que ya no le seguirás defendiendo – dijo a modo de saludo, parecía enfadada conmigo por no haberle permitido nunca que criticara a Severus._

_-Por favor, Tonks, ahora no – rogué._

_-¿Sabes? Llegué a pensar incluso que estabas enamorada de él porque siempre le defendías, absurdo, ¿no? Tú enamorada del murciélago…_

"_Merlín, qué transparente soy", pensé, pero como no dije nada, ella insistió:_

_-¿Y bien? ¿Es absurdo o no lo es?_

_-No se trata de eso, Tonks – dije –. Prefiero no seguir hablando del profesor Snape, si no te importa._

_-¡No le llames profesor! – Gritó enojada, y todo el mundo se giró para mirarnos; me removí inquieta – No se merece que le des un título respetuoso._

_-Tonks, ¿por qué te enfadas conmigo? – Susurré – ¿Qué culpa tengo yo?_

_La expresión de la chica cambió de la rabia al arrepentimiento en un segundo._

_-Lo siento, Julia, de verdad, estoy un poco alterada, perdóname… escucha, ¿quieres que te presente a Harry? Siempre has dicho que tenías curiosidad por conocerle._

_-No sé si es un buen momento… – vacilé._

_-Sí, ya verás, le irá bien dejar de pensar en Dumbledore por un rato._

_Me cogió del brazo y empezó a mirar alrededor, pero el chico se había alejado de la multitud que rodeaba la tumba y parecía querer estar solo._

_-Déjalo – pedí –, ya nos presentarás otro día. Pero sí que me gustaría hablar con los Weasley – dije._

_-Charlie no ha podido venir – comentó la chica –, y Bill…no sé si lo sabes, pero fue atacado por un hombre-lobo. Un mortífago llamado Greyback. El muy cabrón le destrozó la cara._

_Me llevé las manos a la boca por la impresión. Todavía no había visto a Bill porque los Weasley habían estado sentados unas filas más adelante y sólo había visto la parte de atrás de sus pelirrojas cabezas. _

_-¿Y cómo está? – Pregunté._

_-Fuera de peligro – contestó –, y parece improbable que se convierta en un licántropo completo, porque cuando ese hijo de puta le mordió no estaba convertido, pero da bastante impresión verle._

_Le agradecí que me lo hubiera advertido. Me fijé en los Weasley de nuevo, que ahora estaban delante de la tumba, todavía de espaldas a mí, y distinguí la larga coleta pelirroja de Bill, a su lado había una joven rubia que le agarraba del brazo en gesto posesivo._

_-¿Quién es esa chica que está con él?_

_-Es su prometida, Fleur Delacour. Se conocieron cuando ella vino a competir en el Torneo de los Tres Magos._

_-¿La veela? – Pregunté sorprendida. _

_Tonks me miró con los ojos llenos de asombro._

_-Bueno, es sólo un cuarto de veela, pero sí. ¿La conoces?_

_Carraspeé, incómoda por mi desliz._

_-No… eh… sólo de oídas. Por cierto, ¿cómo va lo tuyo con Lupin?_

_Puso cara de fastidio._

_-Estancado…todavía no se decide. Dice que no quiere arruinarme la vida, que me merezco mucho más de lo que él me puede dar, que es demasiado mayor para mí, que no me causará más que desdicha…_

"_Cómo me suena esa canción…", pensé._

_-Sigue intentándolo. No te des por vencida, sé que conseguirás convencerle al final – la animé._

_-Puedo presentártelo, si quieres – me dijo contenta._

_-Estaré encantada de conocerle – aseguré._

_Nos dirigimos__ hasta un hombre que estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. Tenía el pelo castaño, rostro amable y aspecto humilde; sus ropas estaban raídas y en su cara se apreciaba la expresión del hombre que cree que su mera existencia constituye un estorbo para los que le rodean y quisiera causarles la mínima molestia posible apartándose del resto del mundo. Resultaba atractivo de una __manera melancólica, si se entiende__ lo que quiero decir. No era como me esperaba, y me impresionó comprobar lo muy adecuado que me parecía para Tonks, sólo con verle mientras nos acercábamos supe que estaban hechos el uno para el otro._

_Cuando llegamos a su altura distinguí los signos inconfundibles de una intensa aflicción en su rostro, estaba ojeroso y muy pálido, y podría asegurar que esa noche no había dormido muy bien. Pareció algo sorprendido de vernos aparecer a su lado, como si no se creyera capaz de despertar el suficiente interés en nadie como para que se acercaran a hablar con él._

_Tonks nos presentó y el hombre me cayó bien enseguida. Noté cierta tensión entre ellos, estaba claro que tenían que resolver sus problemas de una vez y lanzarse cada uno en brazos del otro, porque resultaba evidente que la atracción era mutua._

_-Esta es la amiga… – titubeó Tonks – de la que te he hablado… Julia, la que te dije que siempre defendía a Snape, aunque ahora ya no creo que pueda hacerlo más…_

_-Tonks, por favor – rogué, su nerviosismo no me servía de excusa._

_-Dora, no seas así – intervino el hombre –, todos confiábamos en Snape – Tonks resopló –, incluso Dumbledore._

_-No todo el mundo… – dijo Tonks._

_Miré a Lupin con un pequeño nudo en la garganta._

_-Usted… ¿de verdad? – Balbuceé atropelladamente por la sorpresa._

_-Llámame de tú, por favor._

_Asentí con la cabeza._

_-¿Tú confiabas en él? – Conseguí preguntar._

_-Claro que sí – aseguró con firmeza –, cuando estuve trabajando en Hogwarts él me ayudó con un problema que llevo arrastrando desde hace años…_

_Sabía que se refería a la poción matalobos que Severus había estado elaborando para él durante todo ese curso, sin embargo, creía que el haber denunciado públicamente su condición de licántropo habría hecho que acumulara rencor contra él. Aparentemente no era así._

_-Ahora no te molesta que hablemos de él, ¿eh? – Me pinchó Tonks – Sólo cuando quiero criticarle, aunque ya sepamos seguro que es un maldito y asqueroso…_

_-Dora, por favor – la cortó él._

_-Gracias – dije con un hilo de voz –, creo que será mejor que vaya a saludar a los Weasley. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Remus._

_Y lo decía de corazón._

_-Lo mismo digo, Julia._

_Me dirigí hacia los Weasley y Tonks me alcanzó a medio camino._

_-Perdona – dijo –, es que no sé cómo puedes… cómo podías defenderle… en fin, dejémoslo._

_-Sí, Tonks, dejémoslo._

_La chica me cogió del brazo y me preguntó en tono confidencial._

_-¿Qué te ha parecido Remus?_

_-¿La verdad? – Dije para hacerla sufrir un poco._

_-La verdad – contestó, pero noté que se tensaba ligeramente._

_-Me ha encantado._

_La chica compuso una sonrisa que iluminó todo su rostro._

_-Te lo digo en serio – añadí –, es fantástico. No se te ocurra dejarle escapar._

_Se la veía tan orgullosa y feliz, que cuando llegamos hasta donde estaba Bill me pareció que sus pies no pisaban el suelo, sino que flotaban un palmo por encima de la superficie._

_Toqué el hombro del joven para saludarle, y cuando se dio la vuelta agradecí profundamente a mi amiga que me hubiese avisado de antemano, porque si no hubiese sido así no habría sido capaz de mirarle y no poner cara de horror ante lo que le habían hecho. Bill no había sido nunca un chico de una belleza espectacular, pero sus facciones eran nobles y varoniles, y tenía un aire amable y la sonrisa siempre a punto. Ahora, sin embargo, la mitad de su cara estaba desfigurada, y resultaba escalofriante pensar quién le había dejado así. _

_Le di un fuerte abrazo y dos besos, y pareció aliviado de no ver rechazo en mis ojos; supuse que últimamente había recibido demasiadas miradas compasivas o cargadas de repulsión, y volví a agradecerle mentalmente a Tonks que me hubiera informado antes._

_-Me alegro de verte – dijo el chico –, aunque sea en estas tristes circunstancias._

_Me presentó a su prometida, Fleur, en quién yo sólo podía pensar como "la veela". Vista de cerca, la joven era todavía más hermosa de lo que parecía de lejos, y una irracional y absurda punzada de celos volvió a apoderarse de mí, a pesar de que sabía que ella y Severus apenas se conocían, y era posible que no hubieran llegado a cruzar siquiera más de dos palabras seguidas, si llegaba. Aún así, por un estúpido momento estuve tentada de preguntarle qué opinaba de él, lo que hubiese sido una locura, además de que probablemente me hubiese resultado frustrante, porque… ¿qué iba a decir ella de él cuando todo el mundo le consideraba un asesino, un cobarde y un traidor?_

_Estuve charlando un rato con ellos, y después saludé a Ron y a Hermione, que estaban abrazados. La chica había venido bastante a mi tienda, al parecer satisfecha de la gran variedad de ingredientes y de pociones envasadas que tenía, pero lo que yo no sabía era que ella y Ron estuvieran juntos. La joven parecía muy afectada y tenía los ojos rojos y húmedos. Junto a ella estaba Ginny, a la que también saludé, se había hecho toda una mujer y había perdido mucho de aquella timidez que tenía cuando era pequeña. _

_Los gemelos se me acercaron por la espalda y me agarraron cada uno de un brazo para saludarme. Les pregunté cómo les iba con su tienda, cuando todavía estaban pensando en abrirla, hacía ya más de un año, se habían acercado un día a Hogsmeade para preguntarme qué pasos debían dar para abrir un local, les informé de todo lo que debían hacer, y cuando la abrieron por fin, me enviaron un surtido de sus productos a modo de agradecimiento. Me confesaron que estaban encantados de haberse incorporado al mundo empresarial, y que les iba muy bien el negocio, incluso a pesar de los tiempos terribles en los que estábamos, ya que la gente parecía necesitar divertirse igualmente para olvidarse de sus preocupaciones. _

_Percy no estaba por allí, le vi conversando con el Ministro, que estaba un poco apartado del resto de la gente, y preferí no interrumpir. Los últimos Weasley a los que saludé fueron Arthur y Molly, que se alegraron de verme, a pesar de que se les veía bastante afligidos, y se mostraron tan cariñosos como siempre. Les di recuerdos para Charlie y les dejé hablando con los padres de un amigo de los gemelos. _

_Por último me encontré con la profesora McGonagall y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Imaginé que debía estar pasándolo muy mal, porque sabía que ella estaba muy apegada al director. La saludé brevemente, evitando sus enrojecidos ojos, y me marché enseguida, porque no sabía muy bien qué decirle._

_Después de eso volví directamente a casa. Severus, que se encontraba un poco mejor que hacía dos días, cuando llegó a casa en estado casi catatónico, me preguntó cómo había ido todo._

_Le relaté los detalles de la hermosa ceremonia, y le conté también que había conocido a Remus Lupin._

_-Él… no es en absoluto como me lo imaginaba – dije._

_Severus gruñó, convencido de que estaba a punto de decir algo que no le iba a gustar._

_-Me pareció… – dudé – un buen hombre – él giró la cara –. Quiero decir que Lupin confió en ti incluso después de que le dijeras a todo el mundo que es un hombre-lobo._

_-Confió en mí, ¿eh? – Dijo con rencor – ¿Y sigue confiando en mí ahora?_

_-Eres injusto… – comencé._

_-No me hables de justicia. La justicia no existe – me atajó –, es sólo un cuento para niños que preferimos creernos para poder dormir por las noches._

_Agaché la cabeza, compungida, entonces él se levantó del sofá, salió del salón, y ya no volvimos a hablar más del funeral._

_Durante una temporada Severus se mantuvo escondido en nuestra casa de Hogsmeade, a la espera de que se calmasen las aguas. Todo el mundo le buscaba por el asesinato de Dumbledore, así que, aunque habría podido tomarse la poción transformadora para salir a la calle cuando quisiera, él prefirió no abandonar la vivienda para nada, con o sin poción. Cuando era convocado por el Lord, se desaparecía desde el salón para aparecerse directamente dondequiera que él le esperase, sin pisar la calle en ningún momento. Su cara aparecía en portada de todos los diarios con el cartel de "Se busca", los titulares se referían a él en términos espantosos, publicaban las cosas más horribles de él y dejé de leerlos para no amargarme más._

_A finales de junio tuve una pequeña e inesperada alegría: recibí un mensaje de Tonks informándome de que al final había podido convencer a su lobo y se habían casado en secreto, me dijo que lamentaba no haberme podido invitar a la boda, porque había sido una ceremonia muy discreta y sin invitados. Le contesté felicitándola y pidiéndole que me explicara cuáles eran sus métodos de persuasión, "Durante el funeral de Dumbledore él todavía estaba indeciso y ahora ya estáis casados, es espectacular", escribí en tono jocoso._

_Sin embargo, en casa las cosas no iban tan bien. Severus estaba muy alicaído, adelanté las vacaciones de la tienda para poder dedicarme a él por completo, pero así y todo, no conseguí que sus ánimos mejoraran con el paso de los días. Su pasión, esa pasión que era el motor de su vida y que un día le había confesado que era lo que más amaba de él, había desaparecido. _

_Apenas __probaba bocado, y cuando lo hacía era sólo porque yo le insistía; las pesadillas volvieron a poblar sus sueños, y se despertaba varias veces durante la noche entre gritos, con la respiración agitada y empapado en sudor. Cada vez que se despertaba me costaba mucho calmarle y lograr que se volviera a dormir. Deambulaba por la casa como alma en pena, sin interesarse por nada, sin que nada captase su atención durante más de un minuto. Se pasaba largas horas sentado en el sofá, quieto, en silencio y con la mirada perdida, y aunque le tuviera al lado, era como si se encontrara a kilómetros de distancia._

_Sólo revivía de vez en cuando, si le ardía la marca y tenía que marcharse, o si le decía algo que le hiciera reaccionar súbitamente, y entonces era como si tuviese un interruptor con el que se le pudiera encender y apagar, porque el cambio era radical y repentino, se ponía en pie y cogía su capa para desaparecerse, o me miraba a los ojos y volvía a la tierra para contestarme a la pregunta que le hubiese hecho, y después, cuando regresaba de su misión, o la conversación que había despertado su interés se extinguía, volvía a sumirse en su letargo._

_Una __tarde, tras mucho insistir, conseguí convencerle para salir de casa tomándose la poción transformadora, dimos una vuelta por Hogsmeade y fuimos a beber algo a "Las Tres Escobas", porque no quería que Aberforth me viera con un desconocido para evitar preguntas. Pero resultó peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Todas las conversaciones de la taberna giraban en torno al mismo tema, el fugitivo Snape al que todo el mundo buscaba, y los adjetivos que utilizaban para referirse a él eran cualquier cosa menos agradables._

_Diez minutos después de entrar, cuando todavía no nos habían servido las bebidas, s__e levantó bruscamente y salió de allí con paso rápido. En cualquier otro momento de su vida hubiera sido capaz de mantener el estoicismo y no mover ni un solo músculo aunque todos hablasen de él, pero en aquellos días su capacidad de aguante se había vuelto mínima._

_Fui tras él para volver juntos a casa, abatida, me sentía culpable por haber insistido para que saliéramos. No obstante, cuando llegué a su altura, y aprovechando que nadie podía reconocerle, no pude resistirme al placer de disfrutar de algo que nunca había podido hacer: cogerle del brazo y caminar pegada a él por la calle, como una pareja normal. Y que después me preguntasen lo que quisieran, que ya me inventaría algo. Sin embargo, Severus estaba tan ofuscado que ni se dio cuenta de que le había tomado del brazo para no soltarle en todo el camino, y mantuvo todo el tiempo la vista al frente y los labios firmemente apretados. Sólo yo disfruté de aquel momento de pareja._

_El último día de julio, me comunicó que Ojoloco Moody había muerto durante una persecución. Aunque no conocía al auror, me había hablado varias veces de él, y sabía que pertenecía a la Orden. No supe discernir cuánto le había afectado esta muerte, porque Severus no mostró ninguna emoción al decírmelo, pero el mero hecho de que me lo hubiese mencionado me pareció indicativo de que no le había sentado muy bien._

_A principios de agosto, sus entradas y salidas se hicieron mucho más frecuentes, era evidente que el Lord y sus hombres estaban enfrascados en una frenética actividad ese verano, ahora que Dumbledore no estaba, y a pesar del miedo que pasaba cada vez que se iba, todo este movimiento trajo algo positivo, ya que Severus era cada vez más él mismo otra vez, y no esa versión descafeinada y apática de él que se arrastraba de un lado a otro de la casa, como si vivir fuera una pesada carga que él no hubiera pedido y le hubiese sido impuesta por obligación._

_Un día volvió a casa con expresión preocupada y me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo, cosa que me alarmó de inmediato. Nos sentamos en el sofá, y me explicó que el Lord había comenzado con su campaña de discriminación entre sangre puras y el resto de componentes de la comunidad mágica, y que para ello estaba utilizando a sus aliados en el Ministerio, quienes estaban consultando los datos de todos los magos y brujas que constaban en los registros._

_-Yo no puedo entrar en el Ministerio sin levantar sospechas – dijo –, y tampoco puedo confiar en nadie para que busque unos informes para mí sin que se lo comunique al Lord o me denuncie a las autoridades, así que tarde o temprano acabará en sus manos._

_-¿El qué acabará en sus manos? – No entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo._

_-Tu informe, Julia, tu informe – abrí los ojos, atemorizada –. Todos los magos y las brujas del país tienen su correspondiente informe en el Ministerio. En los registros está también el tuyo, y en él indica que eres hija de squibs, que eres bruja, que te cambiaste el apellido, que estudiaste en Hogwarts y que abriste una tienda de pociones en Hogsmeade. Lo sabrán todo._

_-Pero, pero… – titubeé – pero no sabrán que tú y yo…_

_-No, eso no – me tranquilizó –. No pueden saber que llevamos viviendo juntos todos estos años, porque no se lo hemos comunicado a nadie, pero no es por eso por lo que te estoy avisando, sino porque sabrán que eres hija de squibs y eso no es nada bueno. Están clasificando a toda la comunidad mágica en razón de la pureza de la sangre. Quieren hacerse con todos los datos de cada uno de los magos y brujas del país. ¿Sabes que el próximo curso sólo van a admitir a sangre puras en Hogwarts? Y ese es sólo el primer paso._

_-¿En Hogwarts? ¿Pero qué tiene que ver…?_

_-El Lord siempre ha ansiado tener el control sobre la escuela, no me preguntes por qué._

_-Pero él no… él no puede entrar en Hogwarts… quiero decir que, con McGonagall de directora, lo tendrá difícil para conseguir hacerse con el control del colegio, estoy segura de que ella no cederá ante el Lord…_

_Severus se removió incómodo en su asiento y compuso una expresión de profundo desagrado._

_-Minerva no será la directora el próximo curso._

_No podía creer lo que oía._

_-¿Cómo que… cómo que no? ¿Quién va a ocupar el puesto si no?_

_-Yo._

_-¿Tú?_

_Le miré con ojos desorbitados, esperando que dijera que sólo se trataba de una broma de mal gusto o algo así, pero no lo hizo, y tuve que levantarme del sofá, presa del nerviosismo._

_-¿Pero te has vuelto loco? – Grité – ¡Te están buscando por asesinato!_

_-El Lord ha arreglado ese asunto. El Ministerio ya no me busca, han decidido que las pruebas contra mí son…_

_-¡Cállate! No digas más, no quiero saberlo…_

_Me giré de espaldas a él, aturdida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Me llevé una mano a la frente y me la froté intentando aclarar mis ideas. Me volví a dar la vuelta, Severus seguía sentado con rostro impasible esperando a que me serenase._

_-Vamos a ver – dije con voz ahogada –. Tú lo hiciste… tú le mataste, me lo has dicho tú mismo… – asintió en silencio con expresión grave – pero ahora ya no te buscan y no te consideran culpable… – volvió a asentir sin mudar de expresión, suspiré – vale, aunque así sea tú no puedes volver a Hogwarts, ¿cómo diablos se te ha ocurrido esa descabellada idea? ¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Es que no sabes que todos allí te odian, desde los profesores hasta el último de los alumnos?_

_Había acabado gritando, incapaz de mantener el control, y con cierto asombro me di cuenta de que las manos me temblaban, así que me crucé de brazos para no verlas._

_-No ha sido idea mía – dijo él calmadamente –. El Lord quiere que ocupe ese puesto, y además, es mi deber hacerlo, me guste o no._

_-¿Tu deber? – Seguí gritando – ¿De qué diablos hablas?_

_Severus se levantó de golpe, se acercó a mí en dos zancadas, me sujetó de los brazos y me zarandeó levemente._

_-Ya está bien, Julia – dijo en un susurro apremiante –. No tengo otra opción que obedecer, no le des más vueltas porque ha de ser así y así será. Eso no debe preocuparte ahora, sino lo que te he dicho sobre tu informe en el Ministerio, lo mejor será que salgas del país cuanto antes. Me dijiste que ese amigo tuyo, Calvin Greengrass, se largó hace un año más o menos y te pidió que te fueras con él, ¿verdad? Ha llegado el momento de que aceptes la invitación._

_No sé si fue el miedo, los nervios, lo absurdo de lo que me estaba diciendo, o todo junto, pero en ese momento me puse a reír histéricamente hasta el punto de que se me saltaban las lágrimas. Severus me observó con el ceño fruncido y la impaciencia destilando por cada poro de su piel. Se cruzó de brazos esperando a que me calmara, y al verle así me entraron todavía más ganas de reír. Al cabo de un rato, con los costados doloridos por el esfuerzo, empecé a tranquilizarme, y la risa dio paso al enfado._

_-Si has pensado por un segundo que voy a marcharme de aquí y dejarte solo es que estás completamente loco – le espeté –. ¿Es que no te he dicho ya mil veces que me quedaría contigo pasara lo que pasase? ¿Es que creías que lo decía en broma? ¿Que era hablar por hablar? – Empecé a gesticular con los brazos ante él, acusadoramente – ¿Pensabas que cuando viera el peligro real me acobardaría y cambiaría de opinión? ¿Es eso? ¿Piensas que soy una cobarde? ¿O es que aquí el único que se puede sacrificar por alguien eres tú? Nadie más tiene derecho a arriesgar su vida por la persona a la que ama si es necesario, ¿no es así?_

_Severus tenía los labios muy apretados, estaba furioso, y yo sabía por qué. No era porque le estuviera increpando, ni porque me opusiera a su voluntad, sino por mi testarudez, por mi obstinación en permanecer a su lado aunque eso me pusiera en peligro._

_-Ya puedes estar quitándotelo de la cabeza – rematé._

_Permaneció en silencio unos segundos, más para intentar mantener la calma que para pensar qué decir a continuación._

_-Y no te puedo convencer de ninguna manera, supongo._

_Negué con la cabeza, tozuda, y me crucé de brazos, imitando su gesto irritado._

_-Está bien – se dio unos segundos antes de continuar –. Pero al menos dime que te quedarás en nuestra casa de Londres. Pettigrew ya no está ahí, ahora se ha instalado en la Mansión Malfoy. A ti no te buscarán jamás en ese lugar, es mi casa, ningún mortífago entrará en ella._

_-¿Y qué voy a hacer yo en Londres mientras tú estás aquí? – Dije con terquedad – No, Severus, no pienso dejar Hogsmeade. Estaré aquí para que tú puedas venir a verme siempre que lo necesites, y teniendo que soportar las miradas asesinas de todos en el colegio estoy segura de que lo vas a necesitar._

_-No vendré a verte – dijo él con voz firme –, no vendré ni un solo día, así que ya puedes irte a Londres._

_Sonreí con una mezcla de mordacidad y amargura, había tenido un buen maestro de quién aprender esas sonrisas._

_-Si piensas que así podrás convencerme es un intento muy lamentable por tu parte, y no quiero seguir hablando de este tema. Ven a verme o no lo hagas, haz lo que te plazca, pero me quedaré en Hogsmeade._

_Me di la vuelta y, por una vez, fui yo la que se fue de la habitación con paso firme y sin mirar atrás._


	46. 46 El nuevo director

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros originales aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, seika, GemitaZeros, AnHi, Alehp, ES, LupinaSnape, DanySnape, Bladre MKT, Lolitobunny y lisbeth snape por sus comentarios.

Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las oscuras y frías sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 46 – El nuevo director**

_Estuvimos dos días algo enfurruñados el uno con el otro, pero al final no pude seguir enfadada con él por más tiempo y volví a mostrarme tan cariñosa como siempre. Naturalmente él todavía siguió molesto unos días más, porque a testarudez no le ganaba nadie, pero al final cedió, y visto que no me iba a marchar del pueblo, redobló su insistencia en hacerme practicar hechizos defensivos y de combate._

_Practicábamos durante horas, me enseñó numerosos hechizos de su propia invención que no había llegado a anotar en sus viejos libros de texto, y nos batimos en duelo muchas veces. Aunque nuestro propósito no era competir, sino que yo aprendiera técnicas de combate mágico, él era un excelente duelista y siempre me ganaba. _

_-¿Ves? – Le decía – Tú siempre ganas, ¿de qué me sirve tanto practicar? Nunca conseguiré vencerte, y si los demás mortífagos son tan buenos como tú tampoco lograré vencerles nunca. Quizá sería mejor que me uniera a las filas del Lord…_

_Él se enfadaba conmigo cuando me mostraba así de negativa, y pensaba que no me lo tomaba en serio, pero es que esa era, sencillamente, la manera que yo tenía de asimilar el miedo que sentía, ya que me aterraba la idea de tener que poner en práctica alguna vez todos esos hechizos._

_-¿Por qué dijiste que era tu deber volver a Hogwarts? – Pregunté unos días después de aquella discusión, durante uno de mis entrenamientos._

_Todavía no podía creer que tuviera la intención de volver allí. Ante la pregunta, Severus torció el gesto y se tomó unos segundos antes de responder._

_-El Lord no piensa enviarme a mí solo al castillo, sino que también enviará a los hermanos Carrow, que son unos locos sanguinarios, y no puedo dejar a los alumnos en sus manos._

_-¡Ajá! – Exclamé en señal de triunfo – ¡Sabía que no trabajabas para el Lord…!_

_Severus frunció el ceño y me miró en tono amenazador, apuntándome con la varita._

_-Tú no sabes nada, listilla – masculló, y me lanzó con rabia un hechizo que logré esquivar por los pelos._

_-¿Por qué insistes en negarlo? Siempre has confiado en mí, ¿por qué ahora ya no?_

_Titubeó unos instantes._

_-No es que no confíe en ti, Julia – dijo en tono más suave –. Pero hay algunas cosas que no te puedo explicar._

_-Yo sé que no mataste a Dumbledore sólo porque habías hecho el juramento inquebrantable – afirmé, perdiendo de pronto todo el interés en el entrenamiento –. No sé por qué lo hiciste, pero sé que no fue por eso, y tampoco porque te lo pidiera el Lord._

_-Tengo suerte de no haberte enseñado nunca legeremancia, entonces – se mofó él, lanzándome otro hechizo que rozó la manga de mi túnica, desgarrándola._

_-Como si me hubiera servido de mucho contigo… nadie oculta información como tú._

_Se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa, y aproveché su distracción para lanzarle un hechizo que no tuvo ningún problema en desviar._

_-Es cierto – admitió –, conmigo no te hubiera funcionado – contraatacó con un hechizo no verbal que me pilló desprevenida, y sentí una leve presión en el estómago: me había dado de lleno –. Pero me hace gracia que me acuses a mí de ocultar información, cuando tú eres la reina de las mentiras. Recuerdo haber entrado una vez en tu mente y quedar horrorizado ante lo mucho que me habías engañado._

_Me ofendí ante el comentario, molesta además por el hecho de haber perdido ese nuevo combate._

_-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, desde entonces no he vuelto a mentirte jamás y lo sabes. Te prometí que no volvería a hacerlo y lo he cumplido, y si no me crees, sólo tienes que entrar en mi mente de nuevo y lo verás – tiré mi varita encima de la mesa y me crucé de brazos –. Si no recuerdo mal te di permiso para hacerlo siempre que quisieras, si no te fías de mí y tampoco has usado ese privilegio es porque no te ha dado la gana._

_Se acercó a mí guardándose su propia varita en el bolsillo y me sujetó la cara con las manos._

_-Tienes toda la razón. Perdóname, sólo era una broma._

_¿Una broma? Por su tono no me lo había parecido, pero la verdad es que, después de una temporada tan mala como la que estábamos pasando desde la muerte de Dumbledore, lo último que hubiera esperado era oírle bromear. Casi ni recordaba la última vez que le había visto lo bastante relajado como para permitirse gastar una broma, y teniendo en cuenta que las últimas noticias eran que pensaba volver a Hogwarts como director, no entendía cómo podía tener ganas de hacerlo en ese momento._

_-¿Una broma, Severus? – Repetí – ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Pareció molesto y se apartó de mí._

_-Estupendo, hago una broma y me preguntas si estoy bien, ¿es que acaso prefieres verme todo el día amargado? Puedo estarlo si es lo que quieres, me cuesta muy poco sentirme así, ya lo sabes._

_-¡Merlín! ¿Por qué estás tan susceptible? Sabes que eso no es verdad, yo sólo quiero que seas feliz._

_-¿Que yo estoy susceptible? ¿Quién es la que se ha ofendido por una simple broma?_

_Nos quedamos mirando unos instantes en silencio con ojos de fuego. Era tan absurdo… ¿por qué estábamos discutiendo, en realidad? Era evidente que los nervios estaban a flor de piel por ambas partes. Intenté relajarme, tomé aire y lo expulsé lentamente, cerrando los ojos._

_-Está bien – dije abriéndolos de nuevo –. Por favor, no quiero que nos enfademos por una tontería._

_Él también parecía haberse calmado un poco al verme a mí hacer otro tanto. Asintió con la cabeza, aunque aún se mantuvo algo ceñudo._

_-Tengo una idea – dije –, ¿por qué no vamos a pasar el resto de las vacaciones a Londres? Podríamos pasear por la ciudad… por la parte muggle, quiero decir. Podrías tomarte la poción transformadora y así nadie nos vería juntos._

_Al principio se mostró algo reacio ante mi propuesta, pero tras insistirle un poco acabó cediendo, así que nos fuimos a la capital y pasamos allí los días que nos quedaban con relativa tranquilidad, a excepción de cuando el Lord me robaba a Severus para alguna de sus misiones. _

_Cada mañana salíamos a dar vueltas por la ciudad y no volvíamos hasta que se hacía de noche. Sólo teníamos que preocuparnos de ir cargados de suficientes provisiones de la poción transformadora para que pudiese tomársela cada hora. El cambio de aires pareció sentarle bien, y en los últimos días logré incluso hacerle sonreír un par de veces, pero las vacaciones llegaron a su fin y llegó el difícil día en que Severus tuvo que volver a Hogwarts._

_Habíamos regresado a Hogsmeade la noche anterior, y por la mañana me desperté a la misma hora que él para despedirle y desearle suerte. Severus resopló._

_-¿Suerte? La suerte no me va a servir de nada hoy – masculló._

_Fruncí brevemente los labios y le besé con cariño para infundirle ánimos ante el difícil día que le esperaba. _

_-Te quiero – susurré en su oído, y su expresión se suavizó un tanto –. Ven a verme esta noche si puedes, por favor._

_Asintió de una seca cabezada y se marchó._

_Abrí la tienda, incapaz de estarme en casa sin hacer nada mientras él pasaba el mal trago en el castillo. Hubiera deseado poder acompañarle para que no se sintiera tan solo en ese día tan adverso, pero eso era imposible. Él había llegado incluso a prohibirme que mientras estuviesen allí los Carrow me acercase al colegio a llevarle ingredientes o a visitarle, como había estado haciendo desde que inauguré la tienda, porque lo consideró, según sus propias palabras, "un riesgo inaceptable"._

_Tal como esperaba, no hubo mucha actividad ese día, las cosas estaban cada vez peor en el pueblo y sólo tuve cuatro clientes en toda la jornada, aparte de la visita de Aberforth, al que todavía vi muy decaído, que se pasó para saludarme y para excusarse por su extraño comportamiento de la última vez que nos habíamos visto._

_-No te preocupes – dije –, esa fue una noche terrible para todos, es mejor no pensar en ello._

_Asintió despacio, afligido, murmuró algunas palabras de despedida y se marchó._

_Por la tarde, después de colgar el cartel de cerrado, Severus apareció en casa. Yo estaba recogiendo algunas cosas en el local, y cuando me di la vuelta le vi parado en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la escalera. Llevaba puesta su máscara de impasibilidad y supe de inmediato que me iba a costar vencer sus defensas._

_Dejé para después lo que estaba haciendo y, sin decirle nada, le cogí de la mano y subimos las escaleras hasta el salón. Le dejé sentado en el sofá y fui a prepararle un té. Una vez armada con la humeante taza, que coloqué en la mesita frente a él, me senté a su lado, le cogí de las manos y le pregunté cómo le había ido el día. Se encogió de hombros, con la vista fija en la taza, sumido en un obstinado silencio. Suspiré y lo volví a intentar._

_-¿Qué tal los Carrow?_

_Le tomó unos segundos responder._

_-Son unos psicópatas – Rezongó cuando por fin despegó los labios –, han acorralado a Trelawney en un pasillo y la han estado incordiando hasta hacerla llorar. Tampoco es que resulte muy difícil hacer llorar a Sybill, de hecho, pero si no hubiera interrumpido su jueguecito no sé hasta dónde habrían podido llegar. Los Carrow son unos grandes cazadores, saben identificar rápidamente a la víctima más débil, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que serán capaces de hacer cuando lleguen los alumnos la semana próxima – hizo una breve pausa –. Me temo que durante este curso tendré que pasar el máximo tiempo posible en el colegio – desvió la vista de la taza y me lanzó una significativa mirada –, y lo digo en serio, no es para intentar convencerte de que te vuelvas a Londres, es que realmente no sé cuándo podré escaparme para venir a verte, así que creo que lo mejor será…_

_-No pienso irme, Severus – le atajé en seco –. No vuelvas con eso. Si no puedes venir a menudo, me aguantaré y esperaré hasta que puedas hacerlo, o hasta que lo necesites, como hoy mismo._

_Me miró molesto._

_-Oh, sí, no hace falta que disimules, si no fuera así no estarías ahora aquí conmigo, aunque te lo haya pedido esta mañana. No puedes engañarme, por más inexpresivo que quieras mostrarte._

_Severus vaciló un instante y finalmente cedió._

_-Ha sido… duro – admitió –, no es que no me lo esperase, claro está, pero aún así ver la expresión del rostro de McGonagall… no hacía falta saber legeremancia para adivinar que al verme sentía unas ganas irresistibles de despedazarme con sus propias manos... y tampoco ha resultado nada agradable que ninguno de mis colegas haya querido sentarse a mi lado a la hora de comer, como si fuera un apestado, o que Madame Pomfrey me escupiera a la cara._

_-Merlín… – musité, llevándome una mano a la boca – no, claro que no ha debido ser agradable… ¿Madame Pomfrey te ha…? Merlín… – repetí._

_La máscara de impasibilidad flaqueó un momento y se descompuso por fin, dejando al descubierto una expresión de profundo desagrado y frustración. Besé sus manos con infinita ternura y después le alcancé la taza de té para que bebiera, en la esperanza de que le reconfortase un poco. Tomó un sorbo de manera mecánica y dejó la taza en su plato._

_-Nunca he sido una persona popular, precisamente – prosiguió él en un susurro –, y tampoco lo he deseado. No suelo agradar a la gente, y me preocupa poco lo que piensen de mí, pero jamás me había sentido tan odiado y despreciado como hoy, y no me imaginaba que yo… que pudiera…_

_-¿Que pudiera afectarte tanto…? – Le ayudé._

_Asintió de una única cabezada y cogió la taza de nuevo, buscando en ella la seguridad y el aplomo que se le estaban escapando a medida que hablaba. Se bebió todo el contenido de una sola vez y la volvió a dejar, ya vacía, sobre la mesa. Debía estar ardiendo todavía, nunca pude entender cómo podía bebérselo tan caliente sin abrasarse._

_-Ha sido tan ridícula la escena en el comedor… – dijo en voz tan baja que me incliné un poco más hacia él para poder escucharle bien – los Carrow entraron primero y se sentaron en una punta de la mesa, después llegué yo y me situé en el centro, como corresponde al director, y a medida que llegaban los demás profesores, se fueron sentando en las sillas que quedaban libres lejos de mí. Los últimos en aparecer fueron Flitwick y Sprout. Cuando vieron que sólo quedaban vacíos los dos asientos que estaban a mis lados, Flitwick lanzó un encantamiento para alargar la mesa y añadió dos sillas más para él y para Pomona en la punta contraria a donde estaban los Carrow. Si al menos hubiera estado Filch, podría haberle dicho que se sentara a mi lado, pero hace dos semanas le fueron a buscar a su casa unos tipos del Ministerio y nadie le ha vuelto a ver desde entonces, así que…_

_-¿Se han llevado a Filch? – Pregunté, asombrada._

_-Sí – contestó –. El Ministerio está en manos del Lord, y él no va a permitir que un squib trabaje en un colegio en el que sólo tienen permitida la entrada los sangrepuras y, con suerte, algún que otro mestizo como yo. De modo que he almorzado flanqueado por dos asientos vacíos, ha sido humillante. Y lo peor es que voy a tener que pedirle a los Carrow que se sienten junto a mí para que no se repita lo de hoy, no puedo permitirlo, no diría mucho de mi autoridad en el colegio…_

_Su rostro reflejaba ahora toda su angustia, sin poder reprimirla más. Estaba muy afectado, y lo comprendía, no podía ni imaginarme lo que era estar en su situación. Intenté reconfortarle lo mejor que pude y, no sin esfuerzo, le convencí para que se quedase a dormir esa noche, pero al día siguiente se marchó antes de que yo despertase. Cuando abrí los ojos y vi su lado de la cama vacío sentí una sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago._

_El viernes, aprovechando que todavía no habían llegado los estudiantes y que no sabía cuándo podría volver a pasar el fin de semana conmigo, vino a casa por la noche y se quedó hasta el domingo al mediodía, y ese fue, sin saberlo ninguno de los dos, el último fin de semana completo que pudimos compartir._

_A partir de la llegada de los pocos alumnos que asistieron ese año al colegio, las predicciones de Severus se vieron confirmadas, porque apenas pudo encontrar tiempo para venir a casa, y cuando lo hacía, se mostraba tan nervioso y preocupado por haber abandonado el castillo, que me hacía sentir culpable por mi egoísmo de querer tenerle a mi lado. Pero lo cierto es que a él también le sentaba bien poder pasar un rato alejado de todo aquello, porque entre los Carrow y las actividades del Ejército de Dumbledore, que le sacaban bastante de quicio…_

-Me sabe muy mal – me interrumpe de pronto Luna Lovegood con un hilo de voz –, me siento tremendamente culpable en estos momentos.

Sonrío con tristeza.

-No se preocupe, creo que en el fondo él entendía esa reacción por parte de… por parte de todos, en realidad… ¿cómo no iba a entender el odio del resto de los profesores hacia su persona? ¿O que los alumnos se rebelaran contra él?

"Aunque entenderlo no le supuso ningún consuelo, por supuesto."

-Pero eso no debía consolarle mucho, de todos modos – dice ella, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-No, es cierto, no le consolaba en absoluto – digo con honradez.

Para mi sorpresa, la joven se seca una lágrima de la comisura del ojo.

-Si lo hubiéramos sabido entonces – murmura – no le hubiéramos hecho la vida tan difícil.

Pongo una mano sobre las suyas, que tiene cruzadas, para confortarla.

-Cada uno hizo lo que creía su deber – digo –, usted, Ginny, Ron, Potter… Potter se escondía porque todos los mortífagos estaban buscándole para llevarle ante su amo, y mientras tanto, Severus se desesperaba por encontrarle para poder entregarle la información que necesitaba para destruir a Voldemort. Yo no sabía que él también le estuviera buscando, pero el día en que el Ejército de Dumbledore, usted incluida, intentó robar la espada de Gryffindor, Severus vino a casa especialmente nervioso y se le escapó este detalle por accidente.

_Me estaba explicando lo del intento de robo, no me dijo__ de qué objeto se trataba, pero sí que unos estudiantes habían querido llevarse algo que era de vital importancia y que les había podido detener por casualidad justo a tiempo. Se estaba lamentando de esto con amargura cuando dijo, inesperadamente:_

_-¡Como si no tuviera bastantes problemas al no saber dónde diablos se ha metido el maldito Potter, para que ese grupo de rebeldes hayan intentado robar precisamente _eso_, de entre todas las cosas posibles!_

_Entonces me di cuenta de que él también andaba tras el chico, pero supuse que sólo se trataba de la promesa que había hecho de protegerle y que no podía cumplir si el joven estaba lejos. Lo que no sabía era que él tenía algo importante que decirle para que Potter pudiera cumplir su misión, y Severus siguió quejándose sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de su pequeño desliz._

_-¡Y tengo que andarme con mucho cuidado a la hora de imponer castigos, porque si los Carrow notan que soy demasiado blando sospecharán que lo hago expresamente…!_

_Le pregunté qué castigo les había impuesto…_

La joven hace un ruido extraño y me interrumpo de nuevo para ver qué le sucede. Se ha llevado una mano a la boca y parece muy triste por algún motivo.

-Yo… – murmura, baja la vista y se mira las manos, con expresión atormentada – nosotros creímos que… cuando nos castigó a ir al Bosque Prohibido con Hagrid nos pusimos muy contentos, porque esperábamos que el castigo sería algo terrible, y al escuchar en qué consistía pensamos que él… la verdad es que le consideramos un imbécil… estuvimos haciendo bromas a su costa durante todo el paseo por el bosque… ahora sabemos que él sólo pretendía mantenernos a salvo, pero entonces…

Cierro un momento los ojos y suspiro, me siento algo cansada, llevamos muchísimo rato con esto, y son recuerdos muy duros, pero ya queda poco para llegar al final de la historia, aunque sea la peor parte, y me obligo a continuar.

-Él sabía que pensarían eso – afirmo –, me dijo que ustedes debían considerarle por lo menos idiota por haberles castigado con aquello, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. A pesar de que él era muy orgulloso y no soportaba que nadie insultara su inteligencia, consintió en que todo el mundo le considerara un imbécil rematado para que los alumnos no sufrieran daño alguno.

Algo parecido a un sollozo escapa de la garganta de la joven.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien – murmura ella –. Continúe, por favor.

He perdido un poco el hilo y tengo que pensar por dónde debo proseguir.

-En fin – digo –, a medida que fueron pasando los meses, Hogsmeade se iba convirtiendo cada vez más en un infierno.

_Los mortífagos inundaban las calles y atacaban con frecuencia a los transeúntes. Se les podía ver eternamente apostados en "Cabeza de Puerco" y "Las Tres Escobas". La mayoría de establecimientos habían cerrado por miedo, y los habitantes del pueblo empezaban a marcharse del lugar paulatinamente. La verdad es que el ambiente que se respiraba era tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y puedo asegurar que si no hubiera sido porque Severus estaba en Hogwarts me habría largado de allí sin dudarlo, por ese motivo me sorprendía y me admiraba la gente que todavía quedaba en el pueblo cuando podrían haberse marchado. Fueron auténticos héroes al mantenerse firmes ante el peligro, como Aberforth, a quién en ningún momento vi agachar la cabeza cuando los mortífagos pasaban por su lado, nunca le vi arrugarse o demostrar temor, ni mucho menos servilismo ante ellos. Les permitía entrar en su taberna sólo porque no era un suicida, pero no se humillaba ante ellos por miedo, como hacían muchos._

_Yo también recibí varias visitas de mortífagos en la tienda. Siempre que les veía aparecer me ponía en alerta y mantenía la varita bien sujeta dentro de mi bolsillo, pero lo único que hacían era entrar con aire chulesco, espantar a la poca clientela que me quedaba y comprar alguna cosa que les conviniera para sus nefastos fines._

_En resumen: todo iba de mal en peor. Las fiestas de Navidad resultaron especialmente deprimentes y deslucidas ese año, ya que los únicos que todavía celebraban algo eran los mortífagos que hacían escándalo por las calles en plena madrugada. _

_Por las vacaciones, Severus no se quedó más de dos días seguidos. Vino a dormir muchas de las noches, pero por la mañana se volvía a marchar muy temprano para cuidar de los pocos alumnos que pasaban esos días en el colegio. _

_Le veía cada vez más agobiado y pálido; no comía bien, su sueño era siempre intranquilo, y estaba algo demacrado; además, siempre le notaba distraído y con prisas, como si estuviera pensando en mil cosas a la vez y quisiera resolverlas todas al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, cada vez que venía a Hogsmeade y contemplaba el panorama que había allí, volvía a pedirme que me fuera a Londres, y yo seguía negándome también cada vez._

_-No tienes por qué seguir con esto – insistió una tarde, a principios de enero –, cuando te dije que necesitaba que estuvieras siempre cuando volviera a casa no me refería a que arriesgaras la vida para cumplirlo, no tienes por qué seguir haciéndolo. No quiero que estés aquí. _

_-Estoy perfectamente, no necesito irme a ningún lado._

_-¡Pero si ya no queda nadie! – Gritó, exasperado – ¡Pronto serás la única habitante del pueblo, aparte de los hombres del Lord!_

_-¿Y qué más me da? – Respondí con terquedad –. Lo único que me importa es estar cerca de ti._

_Pero lo cierto era que muchos de los que todavía vivían allí decidieron aprovechar precisamente las fiestas para largarse, con lo que en enero, Hogsmeade ya se había convertido prácticamente en un pueblo fantasma, de modo que le ordené a Eenie que se fuera a nuestra casa de Londres, porque se veía venir que pronto la situación se haría insostenible, y me parecía injusto poner en peligro la vida de la elfina por culpa de mi cabezonería._

_Como no tenía apenas trabajo, me pasaba las mañanas aburrida, ordenando y reordenando los frascos, y decidí cerrar por las tardes y pasarlas con Aberforth. Cuando no había nadie en su taberna, o si sólo había clientes de confianza, él ponía la radio y escuchábamos Potterwatch, donde podía distinguir las voces de Remus Lupin o de los gemelos Weasley, que colaboraban a menudo en el programa bajo seudónimo. Ellos daban seguridad a todo el mundo afirmando que Harry Potter no estaba muerto, que era un rumor que se había extendido en los últimos tiempos como la pólvora, probablemente difundido por los propios seguidores del Lord para arrebatarle sus esperanzas a la gente. Sin embargo, cuando en el programa hablaban de Severus, cosa que ocurría de vez en cuando, tenía que cerrar los ojos, morderme el labio y fingir que no escuchaba nada, porque, como es lógico, nunca decían nada bueno de él._

_A través del programa me enteré del asesinato del padre de Tonks, y en cuanto lo oí le envié una lechuza para enviarle mis condolencias. Había seguido manteniendo el contacto con ella, aunque de manera más esporádica, porque mi amiga había estado muy ocupada con la Orden durante los últimos meses. Hacía tiempo me había enviado una lechuza para comunicarme que estaba embarazada, y cuando su padre murió ya quedaba poco tiempo para que ella diera a luz, así que me preocupó que la mala noticia afectara a su salud, y le pedí que se cuidara mucho._

_Calvin también había seguido enviándome cartas, siempre estaba pendiente de las noticias procedentes de Gran Bretaña, y sabía que la situación se había vuelto crítica, por eso el tono de sus mensajes era cada vez más apremiante. Me pedía que no fuera tan cabezota y me marchara al extranjero, me aseguraba que siempre tendría una habitación libre en su casa si la necesitaba y que su esposa estaría tan feliz de ayudarme como él. Cuando decía esto no podía evitar sonreír y me preguntaba cuánto de verdad podría haber en esa afirmación. A su esposa sólo la había visto una vez, y apenas habíamos cruzado unas palabras. Ella, que también era una Slytherin -y sabía por experiencia lo desconfiados que pueden llegar a ser- dudaba que me acogiera en su casa con los brazos tan abiertos como Calvin aseguraba, a mí, una desconocida. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que durante una temporada había estado saliendo con su marido. _

_Solía contestar a sus cartas declinando amablemente la invitación, le agradecía su interés y su preocupación por mí, le prometía que me encontraba perfectamente y le rogaba que no dejara de escribirme, porque siempre era una alegría leer las cariñosas palabras que me dirigía, y porque cualquier cosa que me distrajera de lo que tenía a mi alrededor era bienvenida._

_A principios de abril recibí la última carta de Tonks. En ella me enviaba una foto de su hijo recién nacido, Teddy, y otra del bebé junto a sus orgullosos padres, y me invitaba a visitarles siempre que quisiera. Le respondí nada más acabar de leer su mensaje, felicitándoles a ambos y asegurándole que el niño era una preciosidad y que iría a verles lo antes posible para plantar dos besos en las sonrosadas y rollizas mejillas de su primogénito._

_Pero para esas fechas, Severus estaba ya casi completamente desquiciado, y no me atrevía a abandonar Hogsmeade para visitarles por si él me necesitaba. Por los comentarios del hombre, podía comprender que había logrado llevar a cabo una parte de lo que tenía que hacer para ayudar al chico, pero le quedaba algo pendiente que todavía no había conseguido, y esto le exasperaba. Cuando estaba en casa no paraba de moverse de un lado para otro, presa de los nervios, y me costaba horrores conseguir que se sentase y descansara un rato._

_Y entonces llegó la última semana de abril y los acontecimientos empezaron a precipitarse catastróficamente._


	47. 47 Mortífagos en Hogsmeade

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros originales aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, seika, GemitaZeros, AnHi, Alehp, ES, LupinaSnape, DanySnape, Bladre MKT, Lolitobunny y lisbeth snape por sus comentarios.

Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las oscuras y frías sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 47 – Mortífagos en Hogsmeade**

_Durante todo el mes de abril las actividades criminales de los mortífagos se habían ido incrementando en el pueblo. Ya no se conformaban con asustar y divertirse a costa de los pocos transeúntes con los que se tropezaban, sino que habían comenzado a saquear e incendiar las casas y los establecimientos que habían quedado abandonados tras la huída de sus amos. _

_Solían pavonearse__ exhibiendo su arrogancia ante las pocas gentes que quedábamos en el lugar y buscaban trifulca en "Las tres escobas", ya que en el "Cabeza de puerco", por increíble que parezca, Aberforth conseguía continuar imponiendo su disciplina. También es verdad que se rumoreaba que el anciano tenía algunos oscuros negocios con ellos, algo relativo a unas pociones, se decía; pero si esto era así, yo no tenía constancia ninguna, y en mi tienda sólo siguió adquiriendo lo que siempre había venido a buscar desde que nos conocimos: remedios para su artritis y poca cosa más._

_Ya no solía venir casi nadie al local, sin contar con las visitas que me hacía el propio Aberforth, que eran más sociales que comerciales._

_El señor Fuller se había vuelto a Alemania, que era el país donde había nacido, a pesar de que hacía más de sesenta años que no lo pisaba._

_La señora Morrison había muerto meses atrás de un ataque al corazón cuando un grupo de mortífagos entró en su casa y la agredió, mientras la mujer estaba preparándose un té en la cocina. Habían descubierto que era una "sangre sucia" y que no lo había declarado a las autoridades, y quisieron llevarla al Ministerio como hacían con todos los hijos de muggles. Intentaron sacarla de la casa a la fuerza, la anciana intentó defenderse, pero ellos la superaban en número y la llevaron arrastrando hasta la puerta, supongo que debieron golpearla, también, y su corazón no lo resistió. _

_Su inseparable amiga, la señora Connelly, se quedó muy apenada por su muerte, y al quedarse sola, y al sentirse también muy asustada por el terrible cambio que se había producido en el pueblo, había decidido irse a vivir con unos parientes que tenía en una pequeña aldea muggle al norte de Inglaterra. Era un diminuto lugar con muy pocos habitantes y los mortífagos todavía no habían llegado a invadirlo, así que pensó que quizá allí estaría más segura. Una tarde vino a despedirse de mí y me aconsejó que siguiera su ejemplo, le deseé que tuviera un buen viaje y que le fuera todo bien._

_Los vecinos que habían ido abandonando Hogsmeade se habían diseminado por los pequeños pueblos de todo el país, al tener en mente la misma idea que la señora Connelly. Londres no era segura, por supuesto, se había convertido en un hormiguero de mortífagos. La única esperanza residía en los lugares con menor concentración de población mágica, los que estaban más apartados de las grandes ciudades._

_Las únicas viviendas seguras en Londres, Hogsmeade o cualquier otro sitio con un alto número de brujas y magos, eran las casas donde vivían los mortífagos. Todas las demás peligraban enormemente. Claro que si el Lord conseguía vencer al final, ningún lugar muggle sería seguro tampoco, por supuesto._

_Un día, a mediados de abril, Severus se apareció en casa y me encontró mirando por la ventana a un grupo de mortífagos borrachos que estaban armando follón en la calle, gritando y tirando piedras a los cristales de las ventanas de una casa vecina, que hacía dos semanas que había sido abandonada._

_-Esto se ha convertido en una ciudad sin ley – dijo, mirando al grupo de hombres de negro que reían a carcajadas en el centro de la calle._

_-Y pronto, este será el país sin ley – corroboré, desanimada._

_Me había sentido bastante pesimista a lo largo del día, y a pesar de que tenerle a mi lado en ese momento me resultaba un alivio, como siempre que volvía a casa sano y salvo, no podía evitar seguir sintiéndome algo negativa._

_-Esperemos que no – contestó él –, aunque reconozco que cada vez parece más difícil que todo esto vaya a acabar bien._

_Le miré. Estaba pálido y ojeroso. Él tampoco debía haber tenido un buen día. De hecho, estaba segura de que su jornada debía haber sido por lo menos diez veces peor que la mía. Le abracé._

_-Gracias por venir – susurré –. Hoy necesitaba mucho verte._

_Me acarició el pelo con suavidad._

_-Yo también necesitaba venir – admitió quedamente._

_Me asusté, si estaba dispuesto a reconocer eso es que debía haber ocurrido algo muy malo._

_-¿Ha sucedido algo? – Pregunté, mirándole a los ojos._

_Hizo una mueca._

_-Lo habitual – contestó, encogiéndose de hombros –. Los Carrow han estado a punto de matar a un estudiante. He podido evitarlo justo a tiempo._

_Pero tenía que haber algo más, estaba segura: como él mismo había dicho, que los alumnos estuvieran en peligro de muerte se había convertido ya en algo cotidiano._

_-¿El chico está bien? – Pregunté._

_Asintió débilmente, pero entonces cerró los ojos unos segundos y empezó a negar despacio con la cabeza._

_-No. Está en estado de shock. En un shock profundo. Madame Pomfrey no quería informarme de cómo se encontraba, por supuesto, ya que no me considera el director legítimo, pero tras mucho insistir, me ha dicho que no sabía si se recuperaría de esta, tenía serios temores por su salud mental._

_-¡Merlín poderoso! ¿Qué le han hecho?_

_Severus se apartó de mí y se fue a sentar en el sofá, con gesto cansado._

_-El chico debió distraerse durante la clase de Artes Oscuras que imparten los Carrow, estos se dieron cuenta y decidieron castigarle. Le arrastraron al Bosque Prohibido y le obligaron a… – hizo una breve pausa – tuvo que matar a un unicornio._

_Solté un grito ahogado._

_-Cazaron a uno y lo inmovilizaron, entonces amenazaron al chico con que si no le rajaba el cuello a la criatura ellos le matarían a él, así que el muchacho lo hizo. Después le obligaron a arrancar el cuerno de la cabeza del unicornio muerto y a empaparse las manos con su sangre, y una vez hubo obedecido, le ordenaron que volviera al colegio sin perder el cuerno por el camino, ya que si lo hacía, le volverían a llevar allí y tendría que volver a repetir la operación con otro unicornio. Le abandonaron en medio del bosque y volvieron tranquilamente al castillo. Cuando me enteré de lo que habían hecho fui a buscar a Hagrid, ya que nadie conoce ese bosque como él, y fuimos juntos a buscar al chico. Nos lo encontramos rodeado de centauros furiosos que le apuntaban con sus arcos, decididos a matarle por haber asesinado a un ser sagrado. Él ni siquiera había intentado defenderse o explicar que le habían obligado a hacerlo, porque no podía hablar, tenía la mirada perdida y sólo estaba allí de pie sin haberse movido ni un milímetro, todavía al lado del cadáver del unicornio, con el cuerno ensangrentado en una mano y completamente inmóvil. Nos costó mucho hacer entrar en razón a los centauros, sobre todo, porque a mí tampoco me tienen en mucha estima. Al verme estuvieron a punto de atacarme, pero Hagrid intercedió por mí ante ellos, todavía no sé por qué. Cuando los centauros se marcharon, llevándose el cadáver del unicornio con ellos, quise agradecerle su ayuda, pero él me dijo en tono cortante que sólo lo había hecho por el chico y se alejó de mí, cogió al muchacho en brazos y se dirigió de vuelta al castillo._

_Se detuvo unos instantes, supongo que para reordenar sus ideas, y después continuó._

_-Los Carrow sabían que el olor de la sangre del unicornio atraería a los centauros. Fue un intento de asesinato a sangre fría, ni más ni menos. Y ese chico es de sangre pura, lo que demuestra que ya nada les detiene. Sólo se mueven por su deseo de causar dolor y destrucción, ni siquiera se guían ya por sus "ideales"._

_Me senté a su lado y empecé a acariciarle la espalda._

_-¿Sabes lo primero que pensé cuando vi el unicornio muerto?_

_Negué con la cabeza._

_-Me acordé de aquella vez en que fuimos a pasear al Bosque Prohibido y nos encontramos con un unicornio y su cría – vaciló –. A lo mejor aquel pequeño unicornio es el mismo que he visto hoy muerto…_

_-Oh, por Merlín, Severus… ¿por qué te torturas así? – Murmuré, con un nudo en la garganta que hizo temblar mi voz._

_-¡Porque tendría que haberlo evitado! – Gritó, levantándose de golpe y acercándose de nuevo a la ventana._

_-Tú no puedes estar en todas partes a la vez – dije –, no puedes controlarlo todo, no eres omnipotente, sólo eres un hombre._

_Pero Severus no me escuchaba._

_-Esto no debería haber ocurrido – prosiguió, haciendo amplios gestos de impotencia con sus manos –, ¡nada de esto tendría que estar pasando! ¡Yo no debería ser director! ¡Dumbledore no debería estar muerto!_

_Me quedé helada._

_-Si él estuviera aquí, todo sería diferente… – murmuró, rendido y cabizbajo._

_No me atrevía a moverme ni a decir nada, la muerte de Dumbledore era un tema que todavía no sabía cómo encarar, ya que él solía evitar hablar de ello y nunca me había explicado por qué le había matado. Sin embargo, ahora que Severus lo había sacado a colación, no pude resistir volver a darle vueltas al asunto en mi cabeza. Pero después de decir eso se había quedado callado y no parecía querer continuar, así que, haciendo acopio de valor, susurré:_

_-¿Dumbledore…?_

_Me miró con una expresión que no supe interpretar._

_-Sí, Dumbledore. Él no debería haber muerto. Si no te he dicho nunca por qué le asesiné es porque no puedo, di mi palabra de que no lo diría, pero te aseguro que no fue por gusto._

_De pronto me acordé de aquella vez, casi dos años atrás, en que Severus volvió a casa hecho una furia diciendo que Dumbledore le había pedido que hiciera algo que no quería hacer. Recordé que había ido a hablar con el director para quejarme porque siempre le exigía demasiado, entonces salió el tema del juramento inquebrantable, y él me aseguró que no debía temer que Severus muriera por causa de eso. En aquel momento creí que había encontrado una forma de burlar el juramento, pero ahora una terrible sospecha se estaba formando en mi mente. _

_Me levanté del sofá y me situé delante suyo._

_-¿A quién le diste tu palabra de que no lo dirías? – Pregunté con una frialdad en la voz nada premeditada._

_Ante el cambio de tono, Severus frunció levemente el ceño y dudó en responder._

_-No me preguntes eso – dijo, vacilante._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque no te voy a contestar._

_Pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera, realmente, porque estaba segura de que mis sospechas eran ciertas._

_-Fue… – empecé, pero él se abalanzó sobre mí y me tapó la boca con la mano._

_-No puedo hablar de esto – susurró –, ¿me entiendes? No puedo. Y no quiero que tú lo hagas tampoco._

_Cogí su mano y la aparté despacio._

_-Está bien – contesté, resignada –, como quieras._

_Cerró los ojos y pude notar cómo todo su cuerpo se aflojaba, como si toda la tensión acumulada se hubiera disipado de repente. Le vi tan tremendamente aliviado que se me escapó un pequeño suspiro. Mi mente estaba llena de pensamientos confusos y espantosos, deseaba con toda mi alma saber qué diablos le había pedido Dumbledore y por qué; si acaso la absurda idea que había germinado en mi cerebro era correcta o no, pero valía la pena permanecer en la oscuridad en ese asunto con tal de ver que Severus había logrado relajarse por fin después de un día tan horrible como el que había sufrido. _

_-Está bien – volví a decir, le rodeé con mis brazos y besé su cuello con dulzura._

_Severus se quedó a dormir esa noche sin que tuviera que pedírselo siquiera, supongo que no tenía ninguna prisa por volver al castillo después del incidente del unicornio. Por la mañana se fue antes de que yo despertara, y ya no volví a verle hasta algunos días después._

_El lunes de la última semana de ese mes, dos mortífagos entraron en mi tienda de pociones, pero no iban a cara descubierta, como hacían cuando venían de tanto en tanto a comprar algo, sino que llevaban puesta la máscara blanca, lo que quería decir que sus intenciones eran mucho menos amigables. _

_Empecé a temblar levemente y aferré mi varita dentro del bolsillo de la túnica con todas mis fuerzas. Se pusieron a dar vueltas por la tienda sin hablar y sin mirarme siquiera, parecían concentrados en los frascos expuestos como si lo que había en las estanterías fuera de gran interés para ellos, y aproveché para retroceder lentamente unos pasos hasta quedar justo en el umbral que separaba la tienda del resto del edificio. _

_Uno de los mortífagos cogió un frasco, lo examinó con atención y abrió los dedos, dejándolo caer al suelo. Esa fue la señal que esperaba su compañero, el cual hizo un movimiento con su varita y el contenido de la estantería que tenía delante corrió idéntico destino, y entonces el otro empezó a hacer lo mismo con todo lo que tenía a mano. Crucé el umbral de espaldas mientras ellos destrozaban la tienda sin decir ni una palabra, subí las escaleras rápidamente e intenté desaparecerme, pero no pude hacerlo, probablemente me habían lanzado un hechizo anti-desaparición sin que me diera cuenta. Me sentí estúpida por haberme dejado atrapar en el piso superior, pero a decir verdad tampoco hubiera podido salir por la puerta con ellos interceptando el paso._

_Me acerqué a la ventana para intentar saltar por ella, y entonces vi a dos mortífagos más que se acercaban a mi local. Me giré para ir a la otra habitación y saltar desde allí, pero los que habían destrozado la tienda habían subido ya y me bloqueaban el paso._

_Saqué la varita del bolsillo sin más contemplaciones y les lancé un confundus que acertó a uno de ellos, pero no al otro, que lo esquivó y me lanzó una maldición que me hizo un profundo corte en el brazo. Grité de dolor y pronuncié un expelliarmus que el hombre también esquivó con facilidad, empezamos a batirnos en un cruento duelo, los hechizos volaban de un lado a otro de la habitación, cortando y rompiendo todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Estuve tentada de usar alguna de las maldiciones que había inventado Severus, porque sabía que eran muy efectivas, pero no sabía si él se las había enseñado en algún momento a los mortífagos y me dio miedo que las reconocieran, así que no lo hice. Quizá fue estúpido por mi parte, porque si me las había enseñado era por algo, y si hubiese lanzado un sectumsempra al hombre que seguía atacándome, lo más probable es que todo hubiera acabado en ese momento y hubiera podido huir con facilidad, ya que el otro todavía se estaba sacudiendo la cabeza intentando librarse del confundus, pero no fue así y la situación no hizo más que empeorar. _

_Con bastante esfuerzo, logré hacer que el hombre saliera despedido contra la pared y quedara aturdido unos segundos, los suficientes para escurrirme hacia el pasillo, pero allí tropecé con los otros dos mortífagos que había visto a través de la ventana. Uno de ellos me maldijo con un cruciatus que me hizo caer al suelo entre espasmos de dolor, mientras el otro se quedaba unos pasos atrás. _

_Nunca había sufrido esa maldición, era terriblemente dolorosa, no podía moverme del suelo, y mucho menos pensar con coherencia. De pronto la maldición cesó, por impulso alcé mi varita y le lancé al que me había atacado un flagellum que le dio en plena cara. El mortífago soltó un grito de dolor y su máscara cayó al suelo, partida por la mitad. Un corte transversal empezó a sangrar en el rostro del hombre, al que reconocí inmediatamente como Avery. Después del tiempo que Hogsmeade llevaba invadido por los mortífagos, ya conocía a todos los que rondaban por allí. Se acercó a mí, con la cara sangrando por el profundo corte, y mostró una amplia y sádica sonrisa mientras me desarmaba con un sencillo expelliarmus. Me maldije por mi estupidez al dejarme vencer tan fácilmente._

_Entonces pude conocer de primera mano la particular técnica de caza de Avery: lo primero que hacía era desarmarte, después rompía tu varita para quebrar tus esperanzas con ella, y cuando te tenía indefenso y desmoralizado, te dejaba unos segundos de ventaja para que creyeras que realmente podías escapar, entonces sus colegas y él te atrapaban, te inmovilizaban con un petrificus totalis y te martirizaban a cruciatus._ _Para el que no lo sepa, sufrir esta maldición mientras estás inmovilizado intensifica cruelmente el dolor. No puedes gritar, no puedes encogerte sobre ti mismo, no puedes hacerte un ovillo ni masajearte la parte dolorida – si es que el cruciatus es localizado y no general –, ni siquiera puedes cerrar los ojos para no ver los rostros de satisfacción de tus atacantes mientras te torturan. _

_En ese momento, sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que el hombre se disponía a hacer, y ni siquiera sabía que el mortífago tuviera una técnica que siguiera siempre punto por punto, sólo vi su sonrisa desquiciada y que no me estaba apuntando con su varita, así que me levanté y eché a correr escaleras abajo, a trompicones, ignorando el dolor y mi propia varita que había quedado olvidada en el suelo después de que él la partiera en dos pedazos._

_Pero una vez llegué al local, que estaba completamente destrozado, sentí cómo me alcanzaba el hechizo inmovilizador y volví a caer al suelo con un golpe sordo y un dolor agudo por el choque contra la dura superficie. Quedé bocabajo, pero uno de ellos me dio una fuerte patada en un costado que me hizo darme la vuelta, y que de paso me rompió una costilla. En cuanto los cuatro mortífagos estuvieron a mi alrededor empecé a sentir los cruciatus que fueron alternando sobre mí. Justo cuando creía que iba a volverme loca de dolor, las maldiciones cesaron, alguien lanzó un incarcerus, unas cuerdas aparecieron y me sujetaron fuertemente, levantaron el petrificus totalis que me inmovilizaba, me agarraron entre dos de ellos y me obligaron a ponerme de rodillas. Entonces Avery se acercó a mí con su sádica sonrisa, se levantó la túnica y se desabrochó la bragueta del pantalón. _

_Empecé a forcejear, aterrorizada, pero entre las cuerdas y el agarre de los dos mortífagos no podía hacer nada. Avery se bajó los pantalones y exhibió su asquerosa desnudez a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Giré la cara, pero uno de los hombres que me sujetaba me agarró del pelo y estiró con fuerza para que le enfrentara de nuevo y no me volviera a mover. Avery se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios con lascivia._

_-Tengo curiosidad por descubrir a qué sabe una squib – dijo._

_-No soy una squib – mascullé entre dientes. _

_Sin embargo, no pude dejar de registrar el hecho de que me hubiera llamado así. Era evidente que alguien del Ministerio había leído mi informe al fin, como había temido Severus. _

_El hombre se inclinó bruscamente hacia mí y, sin perder la aborrecible sonrisa, intentó besarme, pero yo mantenía los labios bien apretados. Llevó su mano a mi cara y hundió sus dedos en mis mejillas con tanta fuerza que me hizo daño, y con la presión consiguió que entreabriera la boca. Sentí su repulsiva lengua invadiéndome, y después sus dientes mordieron con fuerza mi labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, pero cuando el hombre se incorporó y se disponía a buscar algo más que un beso robado y un mordisco, alguien más entró en la tienda. Como estaba de espaldas a la entrada no pude ver quién era, pero una voz que me puso los pelos de punta llenó toda la sala: era Bellatrix Lestrange, la mujer que siempre había causado en mí un miedo irracional. Al escucharla hablar entré en pánico._

_-¿A qué estáis jugando aquí? – Dijo en tono divertido._

_Avery se subió los pantalones y se bajó la túnica con expresión de fastidio, pero noté que no se había vuelto a abrochar la bragueta, tal vez en la esperanza de reemprender la faena una vez ella se hubiera marchado. Los dos mortífagos que me sujetaban me pusieron en pie de nuevo y me dieron la vuelta para que quedara ante ella, que me miraba a cara descubierta con su sonrisa demente. Los dos hombres se quitaron también sus máscaras, eran los hermanos Lestrange. Ya sólo quedaba un mortífago con la cara tapada, el que se había quedado unos pasos atrás cuando Avery me atacó, pero el hecho de que los demás ya no siguieran ocultándose me indicó que no pensaban dejarme con vida._

_-¿Así que tú eres la hija de squibs de la que nos habló Lucius? – Escupió la mujer, con la voz cargada de burla y desdén._

_Ah, de modo que quién había leído mi informe del Ministerio había sido Malfoy, después de todo. Tuve que admitir en ese momento que Severus había tenido razón con respecto a todo el asunto con Draco y su padre. Supongo que para el rubio, echarme a los perros sin presentarse él mismo aquí era sinónimo de mantener la palabra que le había hecho a Severus de dejarme en paz._

_No contesté a la pregunta de la bruja, pero ella perdió todo interés en una respuesta en cuanto se fijó en el mortífago que todavía se mantenía enmascarado. Se acercó a él y éste se removió inquieto._

_-¿Qué te pasa, cariño? – Le dijo – ¿Eres tímido? Debes tener calor ahí dentro._

_Le arrancó la máscara de la cara y vi con horror que se trataba de Eric. El chico parecía incómodo al haberse visto descubierto._

_-¡Tú! – Me inundó una oleada de asco y desprecio que hizo desaparecer mi miedo de golpe – ¿Estás aprendiendo a cazar con tu querido tío, Eric? ¿Es que tú también pensabas violarme? – Le grité con toda mi rabia._

_El chico miró al suelo sin decir nada, pero Bellatrix se me acercó en dos grandes pasos y se detuvo en seco ante mí._

_-Creo que debemos enseñarte modales. Lo primero que has de aprender es a no hablar hasta que alguien te lo ordene – me dijo._

_Deslizó su varita sobre mi mejilla, casi como en una caricia, ladeó un poco la cabeza y susurró "Crucio". El dolor se propagó por todo mi cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica, haciéndome soltar un alarido. Unos instantes después, la tortura cesó tan de repente como se había iniciado, y la mujer volvió a hablar._

_-Me han dicho que tienes magia, pero dudo que una escoria como tú sea capaz siquiera de prender luz a su varita._

_Agaché la cabeza y me mordí la lengua para no responder a su provocación, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a contentarse con mi silencio._

_-¿No contestas? – Dijo – ¿Es que te ha comido la lengua el gato?_

_Miró a su alrededor y extendió sus brazos en el aire._

_-Todas estas pociones… ¿quién las ha fabricado? Porque no me trago que las hayas hecho tú, no puedo creer que tengas ni una sola gota de magia en tu asqueroso cuerpo._

_Seguí sin decir nada, entonces la mujer me sujetó la cabeza y mantuvo mi cara frente a la suya. _

_-No quieres hablar, ¿eh? Como si eso fuese a cambiar algo… – dijo, con una terrible sonrisa._

_De pronto noté una ligera presión en mi mente y el pánico me invadió de nuevo. No podía dejar que entrara en ella, no podía permitir que viera mis zonas grises, no con todos los frascos de veritaserum elaborados por mí misma que estaban al alcance de su mano. Intenté bloquearle el paso a la bruja, pero era muy poderosa y me resultaba muy difícil contenerla. Apreté los puños, me concentré con todas mis fuerzas en repeler su intrusión, y de repente sucedió algo._

_Me vi en un gran salón en penumbra. Sentado en una especie de trono, había un hombre con unos horribles rasgos de serpiente. A sus pies estaba Bellatrix, arrodillada ante él, besando el bajo de su túnica con adoración._

_-Siento haber fallado, mi amo – decía la mujer, con una voz temblorosa que nada tenía que ver con la que yo le conocía –, no volverá a ocurrir, os lo aseguro._

_El hombre con cara de serpiente se inclinó hacia delante y empujó a la mujer a un lado con brusquedad._

_-Esa canción ya me la conozco, Bella – dijo con una escalofriante voz que extrañamente parecía emitir un leve siseo de fondo por debajo de cada sílaba._

_-¡Mi señor! – Clamó ella, elevando sus brazos hacia él, implorante._

_Pero el hombre dirigió su varita hacia la bruja y le lanzó un cruciatus que la hizo retorcerse en el suelo chillando de agonía. Sin apartar su varita ni levantar la maldición, alzó su otra mano en un gesto que invitaba a acercársele a alguien a quién yo no podía ver. Entonces, otra figura llegó hasta el trono y se arrodilló ante él. Era Severus, y mi corazón dio un brinco en mi pecho cuando le vi._

_Él se apresuró a imitar el gesto de Bella, y besó el bajo de la túnica del hombre-serpiente._

_-Mi señor – susurró._

_-¡Ah, Severus! – Siseó el otro desde su trono – Mi mejor vasallo._

_Los gritos de la mujer se incrementaron por diez al escuchar esto, en una mezcla de dolor y rabia intensa._

_La escena se disolvió tan rápidamente que tuve que parpadear un par de veces para saber dónde me encontraba. Bellatrix me estaba mirando con una expresión de incredulidad y de odio profundo._

_-¿Cómo te atreves…? – Masculló – Crucio._

_Esta vez, la maldición fue mucho más intensa que la primera que me había lanzado, y la mujer no parecía tener ninguna intención de terminarla. Sólo podía sentir ese terrible dolor que era como si estuvieran aplastándome todos los huesos del cuerpo al mismo tiempo, mientras me quemaban en una hoguera a fuego lento. Estaba segura de que había llegado mi hora, llegué incluso a pensar que prefería morir que perder la razón, porque temía decir algo en mi locura que pudiera delatar a Severus._

_Dos o tres veces, escuché a alguien llamar a la mujer, pero ella no cedía en su tortura. Por último, su nombre sonó más fuerte, y más apremiante, y la bruja me liberó de la maldición, con rabia._

_-¿QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES? – Le gritó a Eric, que era quien la había estado llamando._

_El chico parecía asustado, pero no por el grito de la mujer, sino porque había estado a punto de matarme._

_-Y-yo… – murmuró, sin saber bien qué decir._

_La expresión de la mujer cambió, la rabia dejó paso al desprecio, y miró al chico con una sonrisa torcida._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿De repente tienes escrúpulos? _

_Soltó una risotada demencial y se alejó de mí para inspeccionar los destrozados restos de la tienda con lo que parecía una sincera curiosidad por los productos que había tenido a la venta._

_-Una tienda interesante… – dijo – pociones, ¿eh?_

_Tuve miedo de que intentara volver a entrar en mi mente, así que no dije nada ni me moví siquiera, intentando no provocarla. Pero entonces ella empezó a acercarse de nuevo a mí despacio, con expresión arrogante, pavoneándose y contoneando las caderas con aires de suficiencia y sin perder la sonrisa, y por algún motivo me acordé de las rameras que había visto en el callejón Knocturn. No pude evitarlo, el miedo y la tensión acumulados me jugaron una mala pasada y, tal como había sucedido cuando Severus me dijo que debía abandonar el país, me empecé a reír sin poderme controlar. Pronto la risa tonta dio paso a unas abiertas carcajadas que ni el dolor ni el sabor a sangre en mi boca lograron contener. La sonrisa arrogante se borró de un plumazo de la cara de la bruja, el odio y la furia refulgieron en sus pupilas, pero mi risa no se detenía y empezaron a saltárseme las lágrimas._

_-¿Quieres llorar, zorra? – Masculló entre dientes – Yo te haré llorar. _

_Me maldijo con otro cruciatus que detuvo mis carcajadas de golpe y me hizo aullar hasta que llegué a creer que me había desgarrado la garganta. La psicópata mantuvo su maldición sobre mí durante una eternidad más, la vista se me nubló y dejé de escuchar los sonidos a mi alrededor. El dolor era insoportable, volví a pensar que todo se había acabado para mí, que Bellatrix iba a sostener el cruciatus hasta que cayera muerta, pero inesperadamente se volvió a detener, hizo desaparecer las cuerdas que me sujetaban y bramó:_

_-Demuéstrame de lo que es capaz una sucia hija de squibs._

_Los mortífagos me soltaron y caí al suelo porque mis piernas no me sostenían. Me quedé allí tirada unos segundos, aprovechando ese tiempo para reponerme y recuperar la capacidad de respirar. _

_Con dificultad intenté incorporarme, y quedé sentada sobre mis talones. Tosí, provocándome sin querer terribles punzadas por todo el cuerpo debido al esfuerzo y que la costilla rota me hiciera rabiar de dolor. Tenía un asqueroso sabor metálico en la boca, de modo que escupí en el suelo y una mancha de sangre impactó contra las baldosas. Me pasé el dorso de la mano por los labios con gesto cansado._

_-Sin varita, ni siquiera tú podrías hacer nada – conseguí decir tras varios intentos frustrados de hablar, con voz áspera y rota de tanto gritar._

_Bellatrix soltó otra carcajada terrorífica que me sacudió de la cabeza a los pies en un violento escalofrío. Sin pedir permiso ni atender a las protestas del hombre, la bruja le arrebató la varita a Avery y la arrojó al suelo a un metro de donde yo estaba. Alargué la mano dolorosamente, despacio, aprovechando los últimos segundos que tenía para reponer fuerzas; y cuando llegué a alcanzarla, con el mismo movimiento que utilicé para recogerla le lancé un _incendio_ que prendió sus ropas. La bruja, sorprendida, se puso a chillar histéricamente y a sacudirse con las manos para apagarlo._

_Me puse en pie e intenté escabullirme a trompicones hacia la escalera, pero Rabastan Lestrange me dirigió una maldición que me hizo un largo corte en el estómago, le respondí con otra idéntica y su varita salió despedida mientras su mano se abría en canal. Bellatrix me atacó mientras aún intentaba apagar el fuego de su túnica, pero lancé otro hechizo que chocó con el suyo y lo desvió, impactando de lleno en Eric, que se dio un fuerte golpe contra la pared y cayó al suelo desmadejado, como una marioneta a la que hubieran cortado los hilos. Avery se abalanzó de inmediato sobre el cuerpo de su sobrino y sentí una punzada de terror, porque el chico presentaba muy mal aspecto, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparme de eso y crucé el umbral. _

_Cuando alcancé el primer escalón alguien, supongo que el amante esposo de Bellatrix, conjuró un flagellum que impactó en toda mi espalda. Grité y caí hacia delante, golpeándome duramente una rodilla en el borde del escalón, pero respondí al mortífago con otra maldición, logré levantarme de nuevo, y subí las escaleras tan rápido como pude. _

_Me atrincheré en el dormitorio, donde por primera vez conjuré un hechizo de Severus que servía para aislar la habitación en la que te encontrabas de modo que nadie pudiera entrar en ella, por lo que los tres Lestrange se agolparon en el umbral sin ser capaces de traspasarlo y se miraron confundidos. Conjuré un protego para que sus hechizos no me alcanzaran, abrí la ventana y salté a la calle murmurando un encantamiento amortiguador para no hacerme daño al caer. Me pasé la capucha sobre la cabeza y salí corriendo por la calle de atrás. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas y no me detuve ni miré atrás hasta llegar a Cabeza de Puerco, donde empecé a aporrear frenéticamente la puerta trasera. Por suerte Aberforth abrió enseguida, entré dentro sin decir nada y cerré tras de mí._

_Al ver el estado en el que me encontraba no hizo falta ninguna explicación, me instó a que subiera al piso de arriba y me encerrase en la última habitación de la izquierda. Hice tal como me dijo, cerré la puerta, corrí el cerrojo y me senté en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la madera, intentando ignorar el dolor de mis heridas y respirando agitadamente. _

_Escuché jaleo en la calle, los mortífagos me estaban buscando por todos lados, llamaron a la puerta de la taberna y les oí hablarle a gritos a Aberforth, diciéndole que estaban buscando a una asesina hija de squibs. Una asesina. Eso significaba que Eric había muerto. Me mordí la mano para que no escapara ningún sonido de mi boca. El anciano les echó de malas maneras asegurando que allí no había entrado nadie y que no admitía clientes que buscasen bronca. Cuando los mortífagos se fueron escuché pasos que se acercaban hasta donde yo estaba y se detuvieron frente a la puerta. La voz de Aberforth me llamó en susurros._

_-Julia, soy yo, ya puedes abrir, se han marchado._

_Tardé unos segundos en moverme, atemorizada, pero al final me levanté, abrí la puerta y él entró. El hombre me curó las heridas y la costilla rota, me sentó en una butaca y me dijo que no me moviera de allí, que podía quedarme hasta que pasara el peligro. Pasé todo el día en esa habitación, acurrucada en la silla, sujetándome las piernas dobladas contra mi cuerpo y balanceándome nerviosamente adelante y atrás. Entré en una especie de trance, sin moverme, sin hacer nada, sin pensar en nada. Aberforth venía de vez en cuando para comprobar cómo me encontraba y para traerme comida, pero no probé bocado. _

_Y sin ser consciente del paso del tiempo, la noche arrasó las calles al otro lado de la ventana._


	48. 48 El pasado grabado en la piel

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros originales aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, seika, GemitaZeros, AnHi, Alehp, ES, LupinaSnape, DanySnape, Bladre MKT, Lolitobunny y lisbeth snape por sus comentarios.

Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las oscuras y frías sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 48 – El pasado grabado en la piel**

_No sé qué hora debía ser, pero en todo caso la noche ya estaba bastante avanzada cuando oí que golpeaban de nuevo con fuerza la puerta de la calle y me puse a temblar. Me levanté, me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación y pegué en ella la oreja. Aberforth estaba gritándole a un hombre que allí no había nadie y que se largara, el visitante hablaba tan bajo que apenas podía oírle, pero me pareció que era la voz de Severus y mi corazón se aceleró. Aberforth volvió a chillarle y dio un sonoro portazo. _

_Fui corriendo hasta la ventana y vi una silueta oscura alejarse apresuradamente y golpear la puerta de la casa vecina. Abrí el cristal y salté al suelo como había hecho en mi casa horas antes, me cubrí con la capucha y seguí a la silueta hasta que pude verle bien el rostro, cuando le abrieron la puerta de una tercera vivienda a la que había llamado. Distinguí el familiar y amado perfil de Severus iluminado por la luz procedente del interior, le estaba preguntando a la señora de la casa si había visto a la joven dueña de "Los Dos Príncipes". La mujer negó con la cabeza y le cerró la puerta en las narices. _

_Entonces le llamé en susurros, escondida en la oscuridad de un callejón, él se giró en mi dirección y pareció verme, porque se acercó a grandes zancadas, con su capa ondeando enérgicamente tras él. Me adentré más en el callejón, ocultándome en las sombras para que nadie me viera. Severus apareció en la esquina y se acercó a mí cauteloso, ya que no podía ver bien mi rostro. Una vez le tuve delante me quité la capucha. _

_-¡Julia! – Murmuró sin aliento._

_Me abrazó tan fuerte y con tanta angustia que me hizo daño por culpa de las magulladuras y cortes que tenía repartidos por todos lados, y de la costilla, que todavía me lanzaba crueles punzadas de dolor. Sin embargo, apreté los labios y me aferré aún más contra él, porque no había mejor bálsamo para mi desconsolada alma que sus brazos, y en esos momentos los necesitaba más que nunca. _

_Después de mucho rato meciéndome suavemente en su abrazo, Severus se separó un poco de mí para poder mirarme, con el temor reflejado en sus ojos._

_-Mi niña tonta… tenía miedo de que… – dijo casi sin voz, sujetándome la cara con las manos – ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te han hecho?_

_Bajé la cabeza, con las imágenes de lo sucedido todavía grabadas en mis retinas._

_-Eran cuatro… y después ella… y… le… le he matado… – la voz me falló – no puedo…_

_Intenté serenarme, consciente del peligro que corríamos, respiré profundamente un par de veces y dije:_

_-Severus… no deberíamos estar aquí en la calle, si te ven conmigo…_

_-Te llevaré a Hogwarts – dijo._

_-¿Con los Carrow allí? No puede ser._

_-¿Dónde estabas escondida?_

_-En el Cabeza de Puerco._

_-El hermano de Albus…_

_Le miré con los ojos como platos._

_-¿Qué has dicho?_

_-… pero él tampoco debe verte conmigo… – continuó sin reparar en mi asombro – hay muchas casas abandonadas en el pueblo, podríamos ir a alguna de ellas, ahí estaríamos tranquilos._

_Sin más dilación, me pasó un brazo por los hombros y, escondiéndonos en la oscuridad de las calles desiertas, nos colamos en un caserón abandonado que ya había sido saqueado hacía tiempo. Severus conjuró mil hechizos protectores y después otros tantos más que sirvieron para acomodar un poco la habitación antes de darse por satisfecho._

_-Me rompieron la varita – dije, cuando se acercó a mí con gesto grave. _

_Mi voz sonaba quebrada y débil, tenía la garganta muy irritada de tanto gritar._

_-Te conseguiré otra. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero…_

_Le tapé la boca con la mano, en realidad me daba igual la varita. Cuando Avery la rompió había sentido como si una parte de mi alma se hubiera roto también__, porque mi magia era muy importante para mí. Incluso durante la temporada en que había rehusado utilizarla seguía resultándome vital saber que podía conjurarla siempre que quisiera, porque eso era lo que más me diferenciaba de mis padres squibs, __pero en esos momentos ya no me importaba nada más que él. Además, todavía tenía la de Avery, y aunque la magia no funciona igual de bien con una varita ajena, de momento podría apañármelas con ella._

_-Tengo ésta, que es de uno de los mortífagos que me atacaron._

_Se liberó de mi mano para preguntar:_

_-¿Estás herida?_

_-Aberforth me curó… _

_-¿Quiénes fueron? – Preguntó con rabia contenida – ¿Qué te han hecho?_

_Negué con la cabeza, le dije que no le diría quién había sido, pero le empecé a explicar lo que había pasado, lo que fue un error por mi parte, porque Severus reconoció de inmediato la técnica de Avery. Montó en cólera, __apretó los puños y empezó a lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro y a dar patadas a todo lo que se le cruzaba por delante__. Cuando dejó de dar vueltas por la habitación como un dragón enfurecido, se acercó de nuevo a mí._

_-¿Te han… – su voz sonaba terrible, el temor se mezclaba con la ira y la angustia – te han violado?_

_Me sacudió un escalofrío, estaba claro que conocía la manera de proceder del mortífago. _

_-No – contesté –, no llegaron a hacerlo._

_Me sujetó de los brazos con fuerza, clavando sus dedos en mi carne, sus ojos eran dos brasas ardientes, su voz un susurro acerado._

_-No me mientas. Sé muy bien lo que le gusta a Avery._

_Le miré con intensidad._

_-No te miento ni te mentiré nunca. Se disponía a hacerlo, pero no pudo. Alguien les interrumpió._

_Suspiró aliviado y me abrazó otra vez con desesperación, pero en seguida volvió a enfurecerse de nuevo._

_-Hijos de puta – masculló mientras me acariciaba el cabello y la espalda, y le sentí temblar a causa de la rabia –. Hijos de puta. Cuando me he enterado de que te habían atacado yo… si te hubiera pasado algo… – hizo una pausa para mirarme a los ojos – quiero que me digas quiénes eran los otros._

_-No hay nada que puedas hacer, déjalo estar._

_-¿Que no puedo hacer nada? – Rugió, haciéndome estremecer – Ya lo creo que puedo hacer algo, ¡les mataré uno por uno! Destrozaré a maldiciones a cualquiera que se haya atrevido a tocarte._

_-No puedes hacer eso – dije en tono calmado, intentando hacerle entrar en razón –. ¿Cómo lo justificarías ante el Lord? No podrías, te matarían._

_-¡A la mierda el Lord! – Estaba tan furioso que parecía verdaderamente capaz de echarlo todo a perder, y me puse a temblar yo también, asustada – ¡A la mierda Dumbledore, Potter, y la guerra! Ya estoy harto de los secretos, las mentiras y los dobles juegos. No puedo dejar que se salgan con la suya después de lo que te han hecho._

_-Ahora sé con certeza que no puedo decirte quiénes fueron – murmuré con pesadumbre –. No puedo permitir que cometas una locura por mi culpa. _

_Me sujetó la barbilla y me obligó a levantar la cabeza, pero cerré los ojos para impedirle que hiciera lo que estaba intentando._

_-No te dejaré, Severus, lo siento._

_-Pensaba que tenía acceso libre a tu mente._

_-Y lo tienes, pero no ahora. No hasta que te calmes y no me dé miedo lo que puedas hacer con lo que veas._

_-Lo averiguaré, de un modo u otro descubriré quiénes han sido._

_-Déjalo estar, te lo ruego – me aferré a su túnica, aterrada de que hiciera algo llevado por sus impulsos que pudiera lamentar más tarde –, no quiero que te hagan daño. Ahora ya ha pasado todo y puedo superarlo, soy más fuerte de lo que piensas. Estaré bien siempre que sepa que tú estás a salvo._

_Pero su cólera era tan grande que nada lograba convencerle._

_-Encontraré la manera de hacerles pagar – masculló entre dientes._

_-Te comportas como un crío… o peor, como un __obstinado Gryffindor._

_Lo dije con la esperanza de que esto le irritara y lo dejase estar. Severus l__anzó un pequeño gruñido molesto, pero mi intento no funcionó. _

_-De todos modos – susurré con voz temblorosa –, uno ya está muerto, creo…_

_Me miró con expresión interrogativa._

_-Creo que le he matado… – dije, sintiendo los ojos húmedos – era Eric._

_Frunció el ceño levemente._

_-Hiciste lo que debías hacer – susurró, consciente de cómo debía sentirme._

_-Fue un accidente – murmuré –. Mi hechizo chocó con otro y rebotó en él…_

_Severus asintió en silencio._

_-Creo… creo que Eric me salvó la vida, ¿sabes? – Proseguí – Uno de ellos me estaba torturando con un cruciatus y no parecía querer parar hasta matarme, y él le interrumpió, haciendo que levantara la maldición, como Lucius te interrumpió a ti una vez, o como tú me interrumpiste a mí con mi padre..._

_Empecé a llorar y Severus me abrazó de nuevo. Me dejé acoger entre sus fuertes brazos, en los que siempre me sentía segura y en paz, hasta que me calmé un poco y, tras varios minutos en silencio, recordé algo que él había dicho._

_-¿Entonces Aberforth es hermano de Dumbledore? – Dije._

_Asintió, hosco._

_-No tenía ni idea… _

_-Poca gente lo sabe._

_Levanté la cabeza y le miré._

_-¿Cómo te enteraste de lo que había ocurrido?_

_Suspiró con gesto cansado._

_-McGonagall vino a recriminarme la última visita de _misamigos_ mortífagos a Hogsmeade. Me preguntó si me sentía orgulloso por el dolor y la destrucción que habían provocado _miscolegas_ de nuevo, y también si ya había decidido dónde compraría los ingredientes para mis pociones a partir de ahora. Le pregunté qué quería decir, me contestó que habían destrozado la tienda y que tú estabas en paradero desconocido y vine aquí de inmediato para buscarte – hizo una breve pausa, como si le resultara un esfuerzo seguir hablando –. Si supieras lo preocupado que me tenías…_

_Le miré unos segundos a los ojos, sintiendo que mi corazón se aceleraba por momentos._

_-Dímelo – le rogué en un susurro –, dime lo preocupado que te tenía, por favor, necesito oírlo._

_Me miró con cierta sorpresa, me dio un suave beso en los labios y me apretó contra su pecho._

_-Creía que te había perdido para siempre, pensaba que te habían matado y que nunca podría volver a verte._

_-¿Y como te sentiste? – Dije casi sin voz._

_Me apartó de nuevo para enfrentar mis ojos mientras hablaba._

_-Me sentí morir. Me dolió tanto que creí que iba a volverme loco. Si no te hubiera encontrado esta noche… – se expresaba con dificultad, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de esa manera – no sabes lo que significas para mí…_

_-Pues dímelo._

_Se resistió a continuar, con expresión incómoda._

_-Sabes lo mucho que me cuesta hablar de estas cosas…_

_Decepcionada, di un paso atrás, separándome de él._

_-Sí, lo sé._

_Me giré para darle la espalda, si no podía decírmelo después de lo que había ocurrido quería decir que no me lo diría nunca, o peor, que él no sentía por mí lo que yo quería que sintiera ni siquiera a esas alturas de nuestra relación, y si eso era así no me encontraba con fuerzas para afrontarlo en aquellos momentos. Pero de pronto noté sus brazos envolverme suavemente desde atrás._

_-Está bien, mi niña tonta, tú ganas, te lo diré – me apartó el pelo y me besó a un lado del cuello con dulzura –. Te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo – mi corazón perdió un latido, cerré los ojos, dejé de respirar y permití que sus palabras me arrastraran –. Te quiero tanto que ya no puedo vivir sin ti. Te necesito, necesito saber que estás bien, porque mientras tú lo estés, mi vida tendrá sentido. Si algo te pasara, si te perdiera, no tendría nada por lo que luchar. Nada por lo que seguir adelante, ¿me entiendes? – Su voz era un suave murmullo aterciopelado acariciando mi oído – Ya no puedo prescindir de ti. Has estado a mi lado desde hace tanto tiempo que no concibo la vida de otra manera. Sé que siempre me has amado, y yo he sido un cretino y no he sabido corresponderte como mereces, siempre pensando en ella y haciéndote sufrir a ti. Soy mezquino y cruel, y no sé por qué demonios me aguantas, pero te quiero y no puedo soportar que te hagan daño._

_Yo estaba llorando en silencio cuando me giré y me abracé a su cuello durante una eternidad. Al cabo de no sé cuánto tiempo, pregunté con voz quebrada y anhelante:_

_-¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche? _

_Sabía que su presencia en Hogwarts era vital para que no hubiera problemas con los Carrow, pero le necesitaba tanto que no pude evitar ceder a mi egoísmo y pedirle que se quedara._

_-Claro que sí – susurró, enredado en mi pelo._

_Con un movimiento de su varita transformó el desvencijado sofá en una mullida cama con dosel. Me levantó en brazos, me aferré a él y me depositó con cuidado sobre el colchón. Después se tumbó a mi lado y nos volvimos a abrazar como si no pudiéramos pasar más de dos segundos sin estar en contacto, y yo, desde luego, no podía. Desabroché algunos botones de su túnica para zambullir mi mano en ella y acariciar la piel de su pecho, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y empecé a aspirar su aroma con ansia._

_-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó con voz suave._

_-Aspiro tu olor – contesté –. Siempre me ha gustado cómo huele tu piel, me reconforta. De pequeña, cuando te abrazaba, olía tu cuello y tu cabello sin que te dieras cuenta, sentir tu aroma es como estar en casa – Severus me miraba asombrado –. Hueles a una combinación de tierra húmeda, hierbas, y vapor de caldero en ebullición, y lo que más adoraba de todo cuando era pequeña era que jamás olías a alcohol. _

_Se apartó un poco para mirarme y emitió una pequeña sonrisa burlona._

_-No puedo oler a todo eso._

_No contesté, me perdí en sus ojos negros de noche sin luna durante varios minutos, ¡Merlín, cómo amaba a ese hombre!_

Bajo la mirada agobiada por un súbito dolor. La joven que está sentada frente a mí alarga una pálida mano con la que cubre la mía.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Si quiere podemos dejar lo que queda para otro rato…

-No – la miro y me encuentro con sus aguamarinas que me observan con genuina preocupación –. No, gracias, estoy bien. Ya queda poco para finalizar mi historia.

Ella asiente y retira su mano, y es como si una mariposa que hubiera estado posada en el dorso de la mía emprendiera el vuelo de repente.

-¿Logró el profesor Snape descubrir en algún momento quién la había atacado?

-Desgraciadamente, no tuvo tiempo. Cinco días más tarde se produjo la gran batalla de Hogwarts, y como ya sabe, Severus fue asesinado en ella. Aquella noche, en aquella casa abandonada, fue la última vez que le vi con vida.

_Pasamos la noche despiertos y enlazados, sin pensar en el mañana, olvidando todo lo malo, solo sintiendo la calidez del otro y disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación de verse envuelto en los brazos de la persona a la que amas. Hablamos durante mucho rato, recordamos momentos compartidos y nos confesamos cosas que no nos habíamos dicho nunca. _

_-¿Te acuerdas de cómo jugaba a hacer pociones con los tapones de las botellas cuando era pequeña? – Evoqué con nostalgia – Jugaba a eso porque adoraba todo lo que tú hacías._

_Asintió levemente._

_-Claro que me acuerdo, no sé por qué pero me sentía extrañamente orgulloso al ver cómo me imitabas. También recuerdo que reprendías severamente a tu muñeca con los mismos gestos y expresiones enérgicas que usaba yo para reprenderte. No estoy seguro de haber sido una buena influencia para ti – bromeó. _

_-¿De verdad hacía eso? – Dije divertida, y él volvió a asentir._

_-Durante una temporada llegué incluso a temer que te convirtieras en una bruja rígida y estirada como Minerva McGonagall._

_-Bueno, McGonagall no está tan mal… – insinué._

_-A veces, mientras te observaba – continuó sin hacerme caso, con una sonrisa colgando de la comisura de sus labios –, me parecía estar mirando una miniatura de mí mismo, y te puedo asegurar que eso era muy deprimente._

_Reí con ganas. Después llegó el turno de que yo me confesara ante él, y le detallé el momento exacto en que supe que le amaba irremediablemente. _

_-¿Mientras elaboraba una poción para Albus en pleno y sofocante agosto? – Parecía muy sorprendido – Mmmmm… sí, ya me imagino lo atractivo que debía estar, agobiado, enrojecido por el calor y todo sudado… ¿quién podría resistirse a eso?_

_Volví a reír, y esta vez él se me unió. _

_-También me pareció muy sexy aquella vez que me cantaste una canción… – dije con picardía._

_-¡No! Imposible, eras sólo una niña, no pudo parecerte sexy en absoluto._

_Solté una pequeña risita._

_-No, es cierto, no me lo pareció entonces, pero me lo parece ahora al recordarlo. ¿Me vuelves a cantar al oído, por favor? – Le pedí con descaro, mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa._

_Me observó durante unos segundos muy serio, después acercó su boca a mi oído despacio, provocándome un estremecimiento, y se puso a cantar muy suave y muy bajo una canción que yo no conocía. _

_-_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_… – el calor de su respiración acarició mi oreja mientras sus brazos me envolvían y mis dedos se enredaban en el suave vello de su pecho. _

_Tuve que cerrar los ojos mientras duró la canción, porque su voz me transportaba sin remedio a un lugar muy lejano donde los mortífagos no existían y la vida de Severus no corría peligro de muerte. Y ese lugar me parecía maravilloso en aquellos momentos._

_Cuando dejó de cantar, suspiré profundamente y abrí los ojos de nuevo para mirarle. Me sonreía, estaba tan hermoso cuando se relajaba, tan hermoso cuando se olvidaba de quién era y de cuáles eran sus obligaciones... saqué la mano de su túnica y acaricié con un dedo sus facciones, sus mejillas, sus cejas, su nariz y sus labios, y después le di un beso que contenía todo mi amor. Él lo aceptó y me correspondió con dulzura, cuidando de no hacerme daño, porque todavía tenía la herida que me había hecho Avery al morderme. Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, me incorporé un poco en la cama, me quité la túnica y me volví a estirar a su lado, mostrándole los vendajes que Aberforth me había aplicado._

_-Ahora tengo un poco más de pasado grabado en la piel – dije, consciente de las nuevas cicatrices que se añadirían a las que ya tenía –, pronto me pareceré a ti._

_Severus frunció el ceño, acarició los vendajes con delicadeza, después deslizó sus dedos suavemente por la piel amoratada sin vendar y murmuró:_

_-Espero que no._

_Entonces sus manos recorrieron con dulzura la piel sana y empezó a besarme el pecho y el vientre, arrancándome suspiros entrecortados. Subió hasta mi cuello, lo besó de abajo arriba y después alcanzó mis labios. Se apoyó en sus codos, enmarcando mi cara con sus brazos, y nos quedamos mirando largo rato, absortos. _

_-Eres mía – dijo de pronto con voz quebrada._

_Me incorporé un poco y susurré en su oído._

_-Toda tuya._

_Severus se estremeció visiblemente, sonrió y me abrazó como si me necesitara más que al aire que respiraba; me dejé abrazar y le apreté más contra mí, como deseando fundir mi cuerpo con el suyo. Deseé que esa noche no acabase nunca, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía tan relajado y porque tenía una especie de… no diré "premonición", si fuera así nunca le hubiese dejado marchar, aunque hubiese tenido que atarle a la pata de la cama para evitarlo, pero tenía la desagradable sensación de que debía aprovechar que todavía le tenía a mi lado, porque en cualquier momento podía ocurrir algo terrible. Lo que nunca habría podido adivinar es que ese lúgubre "en cualquier momento" estaba tan próximo._

_Con las primeras luces del alba la noche murió, y ese largo abrazo, esa paz, ese oasis de felicidad en medio del caos y la destrucción, murió con ella. Entonces Severus me volvió a pedir con insistencia que me fuera a Londres. _

_-Allí estarás a salvo, es imposible que te busquen en la casa de un mortífago – vio que estaba a punto de protestar y siguió hablando para impedírmelo –. No podré concentrarme en mi misión ni hacer lo que debo hacer si sé que tú estás en peligro. Además, aquí ya no hay ningún sitio donde puedas quedarte, la tienda y la casa han sido incendiadas, lo vi cuando vine a buscarte. Supongo que lo hicieron al sentirse frustrados porque habías logrado escapar. Tienes que irte, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer aquí, ni ningún lugar donde esconderte._

_Sentí una punzada de dolor al pensar que siete años de mi vida habían sido destruidos en un instante, pero deseché ese pensamiento rápidamente porque tenía algo más importante a lo que atender en aquel momento._

_-No quiero dejarte aquí solo, te prometí que no lo haría, que me quedaría contigo hasta el final._

_-Y lo harás, siempre estarás conmigo dondequiera que esté, te llevo aquí –se señaló la cabeza– y aquí –y el corazón._

_-Severus… – sentía unas ganas terribles de llorar y me estaba costando mucho contenerme – no quiero irme, por favor._

_-Debes hacerlo. Necesito que lo hagas por mí._

_Agaché la cabeza, afligida._

_-Dumbledore me dijo una vez que sacrificarse a veces significa no hacer nada… pero es tan difícil… tan difícil…_

_-Albus era muy sabio._

_Vacilé unos segundos. Sentí que se me rompía el corazón cuando dije:_

_-Está bien, tú ganas, me iré – me temblaba la voz, y las lágrimas se desbordaron al fin –. Escríbeme cada día – rogué, y él asintió –, cada día de verdad, no como cuando fuiste a trabajar a Hogwarts por primera vez. Me da igual que sólo sea una frase, pero escríbeme – asintió de nuevo –. Te enviaré una lechuza en cuanto llegue… pero antes de irme tengo que ir a hablar con Aberforth._

_Arrugó un poco el ceño, pero no se opuso a ello._

_-Ten muchísimo cuidado cuando salgas ahí fuera – dijo tan sólo –. Si te ven… _

_-Te prometo que vigilaré – contesté –. Prométeme que tú también irás con cuidado, no dejes que te hagan daño._

_-Te prometo que seré cauteloso y que haré lo posible por volver a tu lado cuanto antes. _

_Nos dimos un largo beso cargado de emoción y Severus se desapareció. De inmediato sentí una sensación de vacío y un miedo terrible; tuve que sujetarme a la barra del dosel para no caerme, porque las piernas se me aflojaron, y cerré los ojos intentando sobreponerme. Cuando me pareció que lo había conseguido, me cubrí con la capucha, fui hacia la puerta, la abrí y, mirando hacia todos lados para evitar que nadie me viera, salí a la calle._


	49. 49 Despedidas

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros originales aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, seika, GemitaZeros, AnHi, Alehp, ES, LupinaSnape, DanySnape, Bladre MKT, Lolitobunny y lisbeth snape por sus comentarios.

Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis desde las oscuras y frías sombras del anonimato.

* * *

**Capítulo 49 - Despedidas**

_Tras dejar la casa abandonada en donde habíamos pasado la noche, me dirigí a Cabeza de Puerco y hablé con Aberforth. Le dije que me marchaba a Londres, y le agradecí todo lo que había hecho por mí. Le rogué que me perdonara por haberme marchado de aquella manera la noche anterior, me excusé diciendo que al oír que llamaban a la puerta me había asustado y había huido. Él aceptó mis disculpas y dijo que comprendía perfectamente que me largara de aquel lugar maldito donde ya no quedaban ni las ratas. _

_-Yo también me iría, si pudiera – dijo._

_-¿Y por qué no lo haces? – Pregunté._

_-Por orgullo. Este es mi hogar, lo ha sido desde hace muchos más años de los que tú llevas respirando, y no voy a dejar que me echen unos desgraciados que se creen los dueños del mundo._

_Nos despedimos con un abrazo y nos deseamos suerte mutuamente. En cuanto estuve en casa le envié una lechuza a Severus para decirle que había llegado bien. Me alegré de ver a Eenie, había echado mucho de menos a la elfina, que siempre había sido una gran compañía para mí durante los largos ratos de soledad._

_Durante los días siguientes, sentí que la casa se me caía encima, no sabía qué hacer para distraerme, y me volvía loca dándole vueltas y más vueltas a mil pensamientos funestos. Le envié una lechuza a Tonks, preguntándole si le iba bien que fuera a visitarla esa semana, pero me dijo que era mejor dejarlo para un poco más adelante porque últimamente tenían mucho trabajo con la Orden. Me sorprendió que estuviera trabajando ya con ellos, no hacía ni un mes que había dado a luz. Le contesté pidiéndole que me avisara cuando le fuera bien y le envié mis mejores deseos para ella y su familia._

_También le escribí a Charlie para ver cómo estaba, me contestó que hacía un tiempo que había vuelto a Gran Bretaña, pero que no había podido escribirme antes porque andaba muy ocupado. No especificó nada más, pero sabía que los Weasley también eran parte de la Orden, así que imaginé de qué se trataba._

_Después escribí a Calvin para asegurarle que seguía estando viva y bien y me contestó que se alegraba mucho de saberlo y que su oferta seguía en pie para cuando necesitara acogerme a ella._

_Por último, escribí a Evelyn, de quién hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sabía nada. Me informó de que se había ido a vivir a Irlanda, que residía en un pequeño castillo que su marido había heredado y que__ tenían un hijo y una hija. U__n castillo. Sonreí, Evelyn siempre lo hacía todo a lo grande._

_Y cuando no tuve más cartas que escribir ni más respuestas que leer volví a sumirme en el aburrimiento, la angustia y la tristeza. Empecé a reordenar los libros de las estanterías, como había hecho en otras ocasiones similares, pero ni eso parecía distraerme esta vez. Las horas se hacían largas y los días interminables, a pesar de que Severus cumplió su promesa y cada mañana recibí una carta de él._

_Y llegó el día de la batalla de Hogwarts y yo estaba demasiado lejos del colegio para enterarme de lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, la prensa sí que se enteró, y a la mañana siguiente la primera plana de El Profeta iba llena con un solo y enorme titular: "El Lord ha muerto, esta vez de verdad". El corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho, ¿muerto? ¿Sería posible? Pero si era así, ¿por qué Severus no se había puesto en contacto conmigo para avisarme de que todo había acabado y él estaba bien?_

_Empecé a leer con ansiedad el artículo que había en las páginas dos y tres, pero sólo relataba el desarrollo de la batalla, la heroica actuación de Harry Potter durante la misma y la muerte del Lord con todo lujo de detalles. En las páginas siguientes, la cuatro y la cinco, había las fotos de algunos de los fallecidos, y solté un grito de dolor cuando vi entre ellas las caras de Tonks, Lupin y Fred Weasley. Las manos me temblaban con violencia y empecé a llorar desconsoladamente. Eenie, que me escuchó gritar, se alarmó y vino corriendo para ver qué sucedía. _

_En esas páginas tampoco decía nada de Severus, pero ya no estaba segura de querer seguir leyendo. Al final, con un esfuerzo enorme, giré también esa hoja, y allí estaba. Una gran foto de Severus que me miraba con el ceño fruncido y sus profundos ojos negros bajo el titular: "Severus Snape, ¿héroe o villano?". _

_En ese momento estaba temblando tanto que no podía leer lo que decía el artículo, así que dejé el diario sobre la mesita y me incliné hacia delante para ver lo que había escrito, Eenie se acercó a mí para leer también. La primera frase era: "Según fuentes fidedignas, antes de morir, Severus Snape transmitió sus recuerdos a Harry Potter, los cuales parecen exculparle de las acusaciones que se han estado haciendo sobre él durante el último año…". Leí esta frase unas veinte veces, y después no pude seguir leyendo más. Rompí el diario en mil pedazos, me levanté y empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación, llorando y murmurando "No puede ser, no es cierto, no puede ser…". Eenie lloraba también en un rincón y me miraba preocupada, pero no le hice caso y seguí desesperándome durante no sé cuánto tiempo. _

_Hubiera podido pasarme todo el día así, pero Eenie se acercó a mí y me estiró tímidamente de la túnica para llamar mi atención. La miré y la vi tan desolada que acabé por derrumbarme, me arrodillé junto a ella y me abracé al cuerpecito de la elfina para llorar juntas nuestro dolor. No sé cómo logré recomponerme y conseguir pensar con claridad, pero al final me puse en pie y decidí que tenía que ir a Hogwarts. _

_Cuando llegué allí y vi los destrozos de la batalla creí que no podría soportarlo. Me quedé unos minutos sin moverme del sitio, pero al final me obligué a dirigirme a la entrada del castillo. Me dolía enormemente ver el colegio en ese estado, todo estaba ruinoso, desolado y desierto, y había manchas de sangre por todas partes. _

_Crucé la entrada principal, las grandes puertas de madera estaban rotas y descolgadas de sus goznes. Avancé despacio, con reverencia, como si estuviera entrando en un lugar sagrado. _

_En las escaleras principales vi a Minerva McGonagall, sentada y mirando al suelo con aire derrotado. Sus ropas se hallaban sucias y desgarradas por varios sitios, y su siempre impecable moño estaba deshecho, con lo que varios mechones sueltos se descolgaban a los lados de su cabeza. Supongo que debí andar sigilosamente, porque no pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia hasta que mi sombra llegó a sus pies. Levantó la mirada, su cara reflejaba tanto cansancio, dolor y amargura que estuve a punto de abrazarla y llorar en sus brazos, pero me contuve a tiempo._

_-Creía que tú también habías muerto – me dijo a modo de introducción. No había tiempo ni ganas para formalidades –. Cuando atacaron tu tienda._

_-No pudieron conmigo… aunque ahora mismo lo hubiera preferido._

_Asintió vagamente con la cabeza._

_-Las victorias a veces cuestan demasiado – murmuró, y asentí también, incapaz de hablar._

_-¿Has venido a buscar algo? Ya no queda nadie por aquí._

_Tragué saliva para encontrar mi voz._

_-Vengo a ver el cadáver del profesor Snape._

_McGonagall alzó levemente las cejas, como si se sintiera sorprendida, pero estuviera demasiado agotada para demostrarlo con más vehemencia._

_-El profesor Snape… – repitió – el único cuerpo que no ha sido reclamado por nadie…_

_Fruncí los labios para contener un gemido._

_-Con la confusión de después de la batalla pasaron varias horas antes de que nos acordáramos de que alguien debía ir a buscar su cuerpo a la Casa de los Gritos…_

_-¿La Casa de los Gritos? – Pregunté._

_Había descuartizado el diario antes de averiguar todo lo ocurrido, por eso no sabía cómo ni dónde había muerto._

_-Ahí es donde Nagini le mordió – dijo ella con voz cansada._

_-¿Nagini? ¿Quién es Nagini?_

_Me miró por encima de sus gafas con asombro._

_-La serpiente de Voldemort – aclaró._

_Me sentí mareada, las piernas me flaquearon y tuve que sentarme en la escalera al lado de la mujer._

_-¿Una… una serpiente? ¿Una jodida serpiente? – Me llevé una mano a la boca y me puse a llorar sin poder evitarlo, eso había sido demasiado para mí._

_Ni siquiera le había sido concedido el honor de morir en combate. Mi fiel, buen y valiente Severus. Después de todos esos años arriesgando la vida tuvo que morir mordido por una maldita serpiente. No era justo. De ninguna manera._

_Sentí una mano en la espalda y, sin que se lo hubiera pedido, McGonagall me relató todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y lo que Potter había visto en los recuerdos que Severus le había entregado. Lily. Lily había estado en esos recuerdos prestados. Eso no me afectó, tampoco que yo no apareciera en ellos. Le había dado al chico justo lo que necesitaba para que le creyera y supiera lo que tenía que hacer. Incluso con la muerte estirándole de la túnica se mostró reservado con su vida privada. Lo que sí me dolió un poco fue que le pidiera a Potter que le mirase para ver una vez más los ojos de ella. Pero sólo un poco, en esos momentos no podía dedicarle más dolor que ese a algo tan banal._

_-Al final, cuando estaba a punto de amanecer, fueron a buscarle entre Slughorn, Flitwick y Kingsley Shacklebolt – continuó la mujer –. No sabíamos dónde ponerle. Todos los familiares se han llevado ya los cuerpos de los caídos, pero él no tenía familia… ni a nadie…_

_-Sí tenía a alguien – la rectifiqué mirándola a los ojos –, me tenía a mí._

_Pareció haber perdido las pocas fuerzas que le permitían levantar las cejas en señal de sorpresa._

_-¿Dónde está? – Pregunté._

_-Le dejaron en su aula de pociones._

"_Su aula", había dicho. No esperé más, me levanté y me dirigí a las mazmorras._

_-No es agradable de ver… – me avisó mientras me alejaba pasillo abajo._

_Y tenía razón. Le habían puesto en una urna de cristal, me acerqué a ella despacio y la hice desaparecer. Parecía extrañamente en paz, a pesar de su extrema palidez y de la mucha sangre ennegrecida que manchaba su piel y su ropa. Examiné su cuello, su blanco y perfecto cuello que yo había besado tantas veces, y que ahora se hallaba mancillado por una escalofriante herida._

_-Severus… ¿qué te han hecho?_

_Cogí una de sus manos, que estaba helada, y la besé. Acaricié su rostro, acomodé y arreglé su cabello y sus ropas, limpié los restos de sangre con un pase de mi varita y subí el cuello de su túnica para tapar la terrible herida. Le observé para comprobar que hubiese quedado impecable y de pronto me sacudí en unos violentos sollozos que no pude controlar, apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y me abracé a él con un terrible dolor atenazándome el corazón._

_-Si no le hubiéramos expulsado del colegio antes de la batalla… – se lamentó McGonagall a mi espalda con tristeza, no sabía en qué momento me había seguido hasta allí – si le hubiésemos dejado hablar con Harry, quizás ahora seguiría con vida…_

_Me incorporé e intenté calmarme, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y secándome las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano._

_-Eso ahora ya no importa – dije con voz débil –, no se puede cambiar el pasado._

_McGonagall se acercó a mí por la espalda y no pudo postergar por más tiempo la pregunta que se escondía en sus labios._

_-Tú… siempre me ha parecido que vosotros dos… ¿qué tienes que ver tú con él, Julia?_

_Me giré hacia ella, con los ojos todavía ardientes y húmedos._

_-Sólo que le he amado durante toda mi vida – respondí, clavando mis ojos en los suyos._

Me interrumpo para secarme las lágrimas que han aparecido con el recuerdo y veo que la señorita Lovegood también está llorando. Hago aparecer otro pañuelo y se lo entrego a la joven.

-Me alegro de que al final se supiera la verdad sobre él – dice con voz suave.

Asiento levemente con la cabeza.

-Se celebró una ceremonia en el cementerio para honrar la memoria de los héroes que murieron durante la batalla, y Severus era uno de ellos. Pusieron las fotografías de todos y las enmarcaron con flores… demasiadas caras conocidas… demasiadas despedidas dolorosas… ir a esa ceremonia me destrozó, no debería haber asistido. Tuve que levantarme de la silla nada más empezar para ir a dar una vuelta, porque no podía soportarlo.

-Yo también asistí, fue muy emotivo y muy triste.

Vuelvo a asentir.

-Fui a pasear entre las hileras de tumbas para no escuchar los discursos. La de Severus estaba tan sola como todas las demás, tan sola como yo. Estuve mucho rato allí en silencio, sin saber qué decir, sin saber siquiera por qué quería decir algo cuando nadie iba a escucharme. Pero ese silencio no era como los muchos que había compartido con él, cálido, reconfortante y cómplice, sino todo lo contrario, me dejó con una sensación amarga y ganas de arañar la tierra con mis manos y sacarle de su encierro. Me imaginé lo que diría él si me viera cometer una locura semejante, esbozaría una sonrisa socarrona y diría "eres una niña tonta", y "pareces una insensata Gryffindor". Los ojos me escocían, y me los froté suavemente con dos dedos.

_Entonces la ceremonia acabó y escuché el murmullo apagado de la gente esparciéndose por las diferentes tumbas recién excavadas, y yo también me puse a caminar por esos caminos de muerte. Me encontré con la tumba de Eric sin buscarla, me quedé contemplando la lápida de piedra y no fui capaz de encontrar rencor en mi interior, sólo una profunda decepción y lástima por ese joven tan inteligente que tomó el camino equivocado. No podía odiarle, yo sabía mucho de cometer errores, y Severus también. Puse una mano en la fría y blanca piedra como una última caricia, un gesto de perdón y olvido, y después me fui a visitar la tumba de Tonks. Vi que su lápida y la de Lupin estaban juntas, y delante de ellas había una mujer vestida de negro riguroso que se mantenía de espaldas a mí y que sostenía un bebé en brazos. _

_Cuando llegué a su altura la mujer se giró hacia mí, su cara era un poema trágico, y sin embargo su porte regio y orgulloso y su enérgico temperamento permanecían en sus facciones como piedra labrada. No creí que fuera a reconocerme, habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos, y yo había cambiado bastante desde entonces. Sin embargo, en cuanto me vio se obligó a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa. Me quedé helada al comprobar que todavía conservaba esa capacidad, había perdido a su marido, a su hija y a su yerno en muy poco tiempo, y ahí estaba, sonriéndome._

_-Señora Tonks – dije en voz baja, como si temiera despertar al matrimonio que yacía bajo tierra._

_-Julia – contestó ella._

_Miré el pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Le había prometido a su madre que iría a verlos a los tres. Una vez más había mentido a mi amiga. Aparté la ropa que tapaba un poco la minúscula carita. Durante los segundos que estuve mirándolo me pareció apreciar que sus ojos cambiaban de color, y ese don me recordó a lo primero que me hizo fijarme en su madre, muchos años atrás, que fue ver el cambio constante del color de sus uñas._

_-Lo siento mucho, Teddy – susurré –, debería haber venido antes. Lo siento tanto…_

_Sofoqué un sollozo con el dorso de mi mano, me parecía indecente llorar ante esa madre, esa abuela, fuerte e imponente. Nos miramos a los ojos unos instantes sin decir nada, y sentí la necesidad de confesarme ante ella._

_-Le mentí – dije –. Le mentí muchas veces. Desearía no haberlo hecho, las amigas no se mienten entre sí, pero había verdades que no podía decir. Siempre pensé que llegaría el momento en que no tendría que seguir ocultándolas, que un día podría explicárselo todo y ella lo entendería y me perdonaría, pero ahora… ya nunca podrá aceptar las disculpas que nunca le pedí._

_No sé si ella comprendió algo de mi ininteligible confesión, pero no movió ni un músculo de la cara ni pronunció palabra alguna, y mis lágrimas no respetaron más la compostura de la mujer y se desbordaron impúdicamente. Era débil. Soy débil y siempre lo seré. Cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza._

_-Lo siento tanto… – repetí. _

_Me di la vuelta para marcharme y oí la voz de la mujer a mi espalda._

_-Ella te quería. Hablaba mucho de ti. Siempre se alegraba de recibir carta tuya._

_Tres frases como tres puñales. No sabía si quería torturarme por haber confesado que le había mentido a su hija, o si su intención era darme consuelo, pero de una u otra manera se clavaron del mismo modo en mi corazón. No contesté, no me giré, seguí caminando hasta alejarme de aquel niño con padres de piedra y de aquella madre y abuela a la que todo lo que le quedaba le cabía en los brazos._

_Me dirigí a la tumba de Fred Weasley, mi atormentado peregrinaje no había acabado aún. Su lápida estaba llena de flores, su madre lloraba sin consuelo, arrodillada junto a la tierra recién apilada, su padre sujetaba el hombro de su mujer, no sé si para darle fuerzas o para no caer él mismo al suelo. Una multitud de jóvenes pelirrojos, guapos, en otros tiempos alegres, rodeaba la tumba en silencio, afligidos y más unidos que nunca en el dolor. El primero que me vio fue Bill, abrazaba a su Fleur, su esposa, y alzó un poco su mano en mi dirección a modo de saludo, entonces se giró Charlie y vi sus ojos enrojecidos mirándome entre brumas. Nos abrazamos sin hablar, las palabras no consuelan el dolor. Uno a uno fui abrazando a todos los miembros de esa familia rota. Ron me entregó a Hermione como si fuera una más entre ellos, y cuando llegué a Ginny, ella hizo lo mismo con un apuesto joven de pelo negro que llevaba gafas como yo, y cuyos ojos verdes eran lo último que había visto Severus. Por fin conocía a Harry Potter. En el peor de los momentos. _

_Me di cuenta de que faltaba alguien. Alguien más, aparte de Fred._

_-¿Dónde está George? – Pronuncié en un susurro._

_Ginny señaló con la cabeza a un punto del cementerio y vi al joven lanzando piedras al hueco de un árbol. Fui hasta él y recogí unas cuantas por el camino._

_-¿Puedo tirar contigo? – Pregunté. _

_Se encogió de hombros sin responder y lo tomé como un sí. Estuvimos tirando piedras al árbol durante un rato. Él acertaba todos sus lanzamientos, yo ninguno._

_-Nunca se me han dado bien los deportes – murmuré._

_George soltó un pequeño resoplido que era una mezcla de lamento y risa. Me observó un momento y le sostuve la mirada._

_-Algunos dirán que he perdido mi mejor mitad – dijo al cabo, y una tristísima sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro._

_-Entiendo lo que quieres decir – contesté, y nos abrazamos durante largo rato, dejando que las piedras que aún nos quedaban en las manos resbalaran hasta el suelo._

_Después de abandonar el cementerio fui a ver a Aberforth para despedirme de él, iba a quedarme a vivir en Londres y no sabía si volvería a verle alguna vez. Me quedé toda la tarde con él, haciéndonos compañía en silencio. _

_Uno de los escasos clientes le pidió que encendiera la radio para escuchar algo de música, pero sólo ponían canciones tristes, y al cabo de un rato el anciano de ojos de cielo tuvo suficiente y quiso apagarla, mientras del aparato fluía la voz lánguida y triste de una cantante extranjera._

_-Espera –dijo el cliente que había reclamado música –, esta canción me gusta mucho._

_-Pero si ni siquiera sabes lo que dice – replicó la mujer que estaba con él._

_-Sí que lo sé – la contradijo el hombre –, está en español y puedo traducírtela si quieres – y sin que nadie se lo pidiera empezó a hacerlo –. Dice: "Ya no estás más a mi lado corazón, en el alma sólo tengo soledad, y si ya no puedo verte ¿por qué Dios me hizo quererte para hacerme sufrir más?" – Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras el hombre hablaba – "Siempre fuiste la razón de mi existir, adorarte para mí fue religión, y en tus brazos yo encontraba el amor que me brindaba el calor y la pasión" – Me agarré con fuerza a la barra del bar, quise decirle que parase, pero no me salía la voz – "Es la historia de un amor como no hay otro igual, que me hizo comprender todo el bien todo el mal, que le dio luz a mi vida apagándola después, ¡ay que vida tan oscura! Sin tu amor no viviré"._

_Aberforth se dio cuenta de mi palidez y apagó la radio sin contemplaciones y sin hacer caso a las protestas de los clientes._

_-¿Te encuentras bien? – Me dijo, preocupado._

_-No – contesté –. No me encuentro nada bien. No creo poder volver a encontrarme bien nunca más. Y tengo que irme._

_Me despedí de él sin hacer caso a sus consejos de que no me fuera así, sin aceptar su ofrecimiento de cederme una habitación por una temporada, sin querer pasar ni un segundo más en aquel lugar donde el eco de esa canción todavía resonaba en las paredes._

Hago una pequeña pausa y tomo aire.

-Creo que aquí acaba mi historia – digo – lo único que hay después de esto es desesperación y tormento. Intenté quedarme en Londres, que era lo que tenía previsto en un principio. Tuve que cambiar nuestra cama por una individual porque me dolía ver su espacio vacío, pero la soledad se había instalado en cada rincón de la casa y al final no pude soportar vivir allí y ver su butaca desierta, los libros que tanto amaba, sus túnicas en el armario… así que una semana después volví a Hogsmeade y acepté la invitación de Aberforth: durante aquellos primeros meses me quedé en una de las habitaciones que el hombre tiene en alquiler, hasta que encontré un trabajo en Londres y tuve que regresar. Desde entonces hago lo que puedo por seguir con mi vida en una soledad que es más grande a cada día que pasa.

Luna Lovegood me mira en silencio con ojos enrojecidos, su rostro está mucho más pálido que cuando comenzó la entrevista, su aspecto de hada perdida en el mundo de los hombres ha quedado algo deslucido, y su contagiosa sonrisa hace rato que desapareció. Asiente vagamente con la cabeza.

-Sólo me queda una pregunta por hacerle, si no le importa. ¿Ha ido alguna vez a visitar el retrato del profesor Snape que está en el despacho de la directora McGonagall?

-No… temía que se me hiciera extraño… que me resultara doloroso verle y recordar… y no poder tocarle… – me cuesta hablar, inspiro profundamente y prosigo – pero es curioso que lo pregunte, porque precisamente había tomado la determinación de ir a verle esta misma tarde, después de la entrevista.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es eso?

-Tengo algunos asuntos que zanjar – contesto enigmáticamente.

La joven me mira con expresión interrogativa, pero no pregunta nada más. Me levanto, dando la entrevista por concluida, nos despedimos brevemente, y una vez sale de casa veo cómo se aleja calle arriba desde la ventana. Sí, es verdad, tengo asuntos por zanjar, uno de ellos era este: dar a conocer al mundo al verdadero Severus Snape para poder estar tranquila, para saber que nadie volverá a despreciarle nunca ni a desconfiar de sus verdaderas motivaciones. Para dejar claro que la basura que ha escrito la prensa sobre él no son más que mentiras.

Mi siguiente asunto por resolver está en el despacho de la directora McGonagall. Ella me aseguró que podría ir a hablar con el retrato cuando quisiera, y eso significa ahora mismo.

Me ha dejado a solas en su despacho. Un "a solas" compartido con docenas de ojos y oídos al óleo mágico.

-¡Marchaos todos! – Ruge Severus en su marco – Un hombre necesita un poco de intimidad.

Los antiguos directores se miran entre ellos, malhumorados, y empiezan a abandonar sus cuadros con desgana. Deben aburrirse mucho ahí dentro durante toda la eternidad, y les molesta que quieran privarles de algo de entretenimiento. El último en irse es Dumbledore, que me mira divertido desde sus ojos azules.

-Me parecía raro que no vinieras a verle – dice –. Han pasado varios años, creo, desde que Severus me hace compañía entre todos estos viejos cotillas.

Le miro con cierta irritación.

-Todavía estoy muy enfadada con usted por todo lo que le hizo pasar a Severus, y también por no permitirle que me dijera que usted le había ordenado que le matara – le advierto, pero sin verdadero rencor, ahora mi mente está ocupada en otras cosas –, así que no me busque las cosquillas.

-Mejor me voy, pues – contesta con las cejas alzadas y una pequeña sonrisa en la boca.

-Mejor, sí. Sepa que conozco a su hermano y es mucho menos mandón y rebuscado de lo que era usted.

Cuando se va, riéndose entre dientes, y nos deja al fin solos, me acerco al retrato de Severus, que me mira con expresión inescrutable. Apoyo la palma en el lienzo y él pone su mano en el mismo sitio donde está la mía, pero no noto más que las arrugas de la pintura en la tela, una textura en nada comparable al tacto de su piel. Tenerle ahí, moviéndose tan cerca de mí y no poder sentirle es la tortura que siempre imaginé que sería. Es como verle atrapado en una jaula de cristal y no poder hacer nada para liberarle. Y aunque intento no pensar en eso, aunque intento recordar que pronto dejará de tener importancia, me cuesta conseguirlo.

-No puedo sentir tu piel – digo con pesar –, por más que me acerque sólo huelo a la pintura, al lienzo, a la madera del marco… – tampoco es que esperara que fuese de otro modo, pero no por ello ha resultado menos doloroso constatarlo.

Él me mira con seriedad, pero no dice nada.

-Te he echado tanto de menos… – murmuro.

-Yo también, mi niña tonta – contesta.

Dejo que se escapen unos segundos de silencio.

-Le pediste a Potter que te mirase antes de morir – no puedo evitar quitarme esa maldita espina del corazón.

-Sí, lo hice – admite –. Quería despedirme de este mundo con algo de belleza, y no tenía a mano a ningún hijo tuyo al que mirar a los ojos.

Dejo de mirar las manos para mirarle a él.

-Te crees muy gracioso desde tu retrato.

Sonríe con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento, sabes que nunca he sido bueno gastando bromas. En realidad ese fue un gran error por mi parte, en cuanto el chico me miró, supe que los ojos que quería ver no eran verdes.

-Ya, quizás es que Potter no es tu tipo, ¿no? – Dije con mordacidad.

Su sonrisa ahora se ha teñido de un punto de tristeza.

-No, tonta, es porque quería ver los tuyos.

-¿Es eso cierto? – Él asiente con solemnidad y un nudo se forma en mi garganta, pero lucho contra él bromeando otra vez – Ya, pues quedó muy emotivo y todo eso. Todo el que escucha la historia suspira embobado y dice: "Oh, qué romántico, quiso ver los ojos de su amada en los de su hijo", y de pronto recuerdan haber leído en el diario que yo existo y piensan "Pobre y patética imbécil, enamorada toda su vida de alguien que no le correspondía, mendigando las sobras de su amor…"

-Sabes que eso no es cierto – me reprende con seriedad –. Por suerte llegué a decírtelo antes de morir. Poco antes, es verdad, pero antes al fin. No me lo hubiera perdonado nunca si no hubiese llegado a hacerlo.

-Me supo a poco – digo con amargura, y vacilo antes de continuar –. Cuando estabas conmigo no me importaba que no me lo dijeras, no me importaba siquiera que nunca llegaras a quererme, porque me bastaba con quererte yo. Supongo que en el fondo pensaba que habría tiempo… pero cuando me dejaste…

-Lo entiendo, y es solo culpa mía. Debería habértelo dicho mucho antes, porque sabía que te amaba desde hacía años, pero fui un estúpido.

-Un estúpido Slytherin – corroboro, desahogándome.

Hay una pausa durante la cual vuelvo a observar mi mano sobre la suya en el lienzo.

-¿No lloras? – Pregunta con sorna – Me sorprendes, con lo llorona que tú eres. O ha pasado tanto tiempo desde mi muerte que ya me has olvidado o has madurado mucho en mi ausencia.

-El genio se equivoca al cien por cien – replico –. Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo segundo en todos estos años. Y no sé si he madurado, pero sí, tengo ganas de llorar, aunque me contengo, porque aún guardo un as en la manga – contesto ladina.

Me mira suspicaz.

-Haría cualquier cosa por tenerte de nuevo a mi lado, ¿sabes? – Digo con total seriedad.

-No digas tonterías – de pronto parece molesto y rehúye mi mirada –. Quizá ahora que te has librado de mí puedas hacer algo de provecho con tu vida. Una bruja con tanto potencial malgastándolo en una tienda de ingredientes para pociones… sabes que siempre odié que trabajaras en eso.

-Fue mi decisión – digo encogiéndome de hombros –. Y no me arrepiento en absoluto, cualquier cosa que me permitiera estar cerca de ti me valía, nunca he sido ambiciosa. De todos modos ya da igual, hace años que la tienda fue destruida, y he estado muy ocupada en otras cosas.

Me mira de nuevo, interesado.

-¿A qué te dedicas ahora?

Sonrío un poco, algo avergonzada, y bajo la mano del lienzo, por fin. Él hace lo mismo.

-Te reirás cuando te lo diga, te burlarás de mí.

-¿Va a empezar a molestarte eso ahora? – Dice socarrón, haciéndome reír un poco.

-Tienes razón – admito –. Estoy trabajando de ayudante para el doctor Wassenfelder – parece confuso, es lógico, no tiene por qué conocerle –. Vassyl Wassenfelder es un cientifimago alemán que está trabajando para el Ministerio en el departamento de… – dudo antes de continuar – de Alteraciones y Control del Tiempo.

-¿Has dicho… "Control del Tiempo"? – Replica asombrado – ¿Es un departamento nuevo?

-Sí, fue creado… de hecho fue creado poco después de que cobrara el dinero de tu herencia y del seguro de vida que te hiciste en Gringott's: yo financié el proyecto. Vi un artículo sobre el doctor en "El Quisquilloso" y me pareció muy interesante… Wassenfelder es una autoridad en la materia y tiene unas apasionantes teorías sobre la posibilidad de controlar y… viajar en el tiempo, que terminaron por despertar la atención sobre la gente del Minis...

-Espera, espera… ¿viajar en el tiempo? Creía que la única manera de hacer eso era mediante los giratiempos, y todos los que existían fueron destruidos en la batalla en el Ministerio.

-Bueno, eso es lo que todo el mundo creía, pero el doctor está convencido de que hay otras maneras de transportarse a otros períodos temporales. Sólo hay que respetar las dos normas fundamentales del viaje en el tiempo: "Durante el viaje es vital producir las mínimas alteraciones posibles" y "Cuánto más atrás en el tiempo, más peligrosa resulta cualquier alteración".

Los ojos de Severus se han convertido en dos estrechas rendijas.

-¿Y por qué estás tú trabajando con él, exactamente?

-Ya te lo he dicho – digo, bajando la vista mientras siento las mejillas arder –, yo financié el proyecto hasta que el Ministerio se interesó por él y decidió correr con los gastos para tener control sobre los resultados.

Se lleva una mano a la frente, incapaz de creerse lo que le estoy diciendo.

-¿Os habéis vuelto locos? ¿Sabéis lo peligroso que es manipular el tiempo? – Me mira con gesto severo y me apunta con un dedo – Sé lo que pretendes y es la mayor estupidez que se te ha ocurrido jamás.

Sonrío con tranquilidad.

-Lo siento, Severus, ya sabes cómo soy, cuando se me mete una idea en la cabeza…

-Sí, lo sé, y veo que sigues tan obstinada como siempre.

-Tan obstinada como tú – recalco.

-Mira, Julia, lo que pasó, pasó, no se puede cambiar. Debes seguir adelante y olvidarte de mí.

Suspiro.

-Me temo que eso no es posible. Además, ya es tarde para echarse atrás en caso de que quisiera hacerlo, que no quiero. Llevamos casi cinco años trabajando en este proyecto, y esta noche será decisiva. Esta noche todo cambiará de una manera o de otra.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunta preocupado.

Vuelvo a sonreír, tengo motivos.

-Voy a poner en práctica las teorías del doctor. Si todo va bien, mañana volverás a hablar conmigo, pero no desde un retrato, sino en carne y hueso. Y si algo saliera mal… bueno, mis más de cinco años de miseria y soledad habrán llegado de una vez a su fin.


	50. 50 Y cuando todo parecía perdido…

Severus – el verdadero héroe de la saga Harry Potter –, y los demás personajes de los libros originales aparecen por cortesía de su creadora, J. K. Rowling. El resto de personajes y la historia en sí, son sólo culpa mía :)

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me habéis honrado con vuestros fantásticos comentarios: Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, minerva91, GiotMalfoy, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, dazedme, mordred6, dulceysnape, GabrielleRickmanSnape, seika, GemitaZeros, AnHi, Alehp, ES, LupinaSnape, DanySnape, Bladre MKT, Lolitobunny, lisbeth snape, snapy y brenkis.

Gracias por hacerme compañía a lo largo de este viaje.

Y gracias también a todos aquellos que habéis preferido leer de manera anónima, porque igualmente sé que estáis ahí.

* * *

**Capítulo 50 – Y cuando todo parecía perdido…**

Despertó al ruido de una acalorada discusión entre murmullos, pero no abrió los ojos enseguida porque se sentía algo aturdido, como si se hubiera desaparecido para aparecerse en algún lugar más allá de la distancia recomendable.

-¡Ya le he dicho que eso no pasará! – El hombre reconoció de inmediato la exasperada voz: era Julia, que susurraba enérgicamente – Lo he planificado todo a la perfección, no he cambiado nada.

-Excepto por el pequeño detalle de que en esa camilla yace inconsciente, pero vivo, un hombre que debería estar muerto desde hace años.

Al oír este comentario sí que abrió los ojos, pero no movió ni un músculo para no alertarles de que ya estaba despierto. El desconocido que acababa de hablar era un hombre bajo, rechoncho, llevaba unas gafas redondas de montura dorada, y una perilla tan blanca como el resto de su cabello, y sus palabras arrastraban un ligero acento alemán.

Julia y él se encontraban en el otro extremo de la sala que, por otra parte, le resultaba extraña, parecía una especie de enfermería, pero no había ningún paciente, ni ninguna otra camilla aparte de aquella en la que reposaba él.

-¡Precisamente le he traído a nuestro tiempo para acatar a rajatabla las reglas que usted mismo impuso, doctor! – Protestó ella, exaltada – Esa era la única manera de evitar cualquier alteración de la historia, ¿no lo entiende? Si le hubiese salvado para dejarle en ese mismo período de tiempo, todo habría cambiado por completo…

-¡Pero es que no tenías que salvarle!

-¡Claro que sí! Ese era el propósito, justamente: salvarle la vida.

-Ese era _tu_ propósito. Yo no sabía nada de todo esto.

-De haberlo sabido, ¿me habría dejado seguir ayudándole con la investigación?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Pues por eso no se lo dije – replicó Julia, con voz triunfal, y de pronto su tono cambió para volverse más suave y persuasivo –. Vamos, doctor, tiene que admitir que le complace comprobar que ha funcionado.

-¿Qué me complace? – Replicó él en tono asombrado – No, te equivocas, no me complace en absoluto. Has de saber que estoy muy enfadado contigo por haberme ocultado lo que pensabas hacer… – vaciló unos segundos – no obstante, no negaré que lo que has conseguido es extraordinario, claro, pero aún así… – el hombre se debatía entre el rechazo y la admiración, casi se podían apreciar sus luchas internas en la expresión de su rostro – aún así lo que has hecho es terrible – prosiguió –, una imprudencia espantosa, una irresponsabilidad tremenda… – se llevó una mano a la frente, frunció los labios, y súbitamente su rostro se mostró ansioso – de todos modos, dime… dime cómo lo has hecho. ¿Qué pasos has dado exactamente? ¿Qué se siente durante el viaje?

-Pues es una sensación similar a la de desaparición, pero mucho más intensa, y…

El doctor la interrumpió, cambiando de tono nuevamente:

-¡Déjalo! ¡No me lo digas! Lo que has hecho no tiene perdón, todavía estamos en la fase experimental, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Las pruebas prácticas no estaban previstas hasta dentro de tres años…

-¡No podía esperar tres años más! ¿No lo entiende? ¡Llevo más de cinco años esperando! – Se ofuscó la mujer – Además, la teoría ya estaba completamente elaborada, ¿para qué aguardar más para ponerla en práctica?

-El Ministerio tenía que dar su aprobación primero, ¡lo sabes muy bien! Pero eso no es lo primordial… ¡podrías haber provocado un desastre! No sólo has puesto en peligro toda la investigación, sino también nuestra línea temporal, ¡nuestro destino!

-Eso no es cierto. He tomado todas las precauciones y prestado atención hasta al detalle más insignificante, siguiendo sus indicaciones. He respetado cada una de las normas teóricas, he alterado lo mínimo posible los hechos ocurridos, y no he dejado rastros…

-Permíteme que lo dude, uno nunca puede tenerlo todo previsto, ¿no te he enseñado eso ya? Por eso tendríamos que haber empezado nuestros experimentos con viajes a un período de tiempo mucho más corto, de una hora hacia atrás como máximo. Además, tú no estabas presente cuando este hombre murió, ¿cómo sabes que no has alterado nada?

-No, no estaba presente, pero es como si lo estuviera – contestó ella con tono satisfecho –. Verá, doctor, en cuanto conocí sus teorías se me ocurrió la idea, así que en cuanto pude me puse en contacto con Harry Potter, al que había conocido durante el memorial a las víctimas de la guerra, para pedirle que me prestara su recuerdo de la muerte de Severus. Le hablé de mi relación con él que, de todos modos, ya se había hecho pública cuando su testamento salió a la luz, y le dije que necesitaba ver lo que había sucedido exactamente en la Casa de los Gritos. Al principio se mostró reacio, aseguró que no era agradable de presenciar, pero tras mucho insistir accedió a entregarme su recuerdo. Adquirí un pensadero y me preparé para enfrentarme al horror. No se imagina lo duro que fue para mí verle morir de aquella manera una y otra vez, pero era necesario: sabía que si quería traerle de vuelta, tenía que repasar esa escena las veces que hiciera falta hasta estar segura de que me sabía de memoria todo lo ocurrido, cada uno de los movimientos de los presentes, cada palabra pronunciada, cada gesto de Severus...

Snape seguía con asombrado interés las explicaciones de Julia, a pesar de no saber de lo que hablaba, puesto que había sido _abducido_ de su tiempo antes de que llegara a entrar en la Casa de los Gritos.

Al doctor, mientras tanto, le había llamado la atención un detalle en especial de la historia de la mujer.

-¿Y cuándo le pediste prestado ese recuerdo al auror Potter, si puede saberse? – Preguntó.

-Pues… hará un poco menos de cinco años.

El cientifimago se mostró estupefacto.

-¿Cinco años? – Se indignó – Eso prácticamente cuando empezamos a trabajar juntos en este proyecto… ¿me estás diciendo que tenías todo esto planeado desde el principio?

Julia resopló y puso los brazos en jarras, en un signo inequívoco de que estaba empezando a impacientarse.

-No lo tenía "planeado", doctor, pero sí, esa ha sido siempre mi intención.

-Tu intención… – repitió el hombre, con tono decepcionado – me has engañado, me has estado engañando durante años…

-¡Le he ayudado a llevar a la práctica sus teorías! Sabe tan bien como yo que nada de esto hubiera sido posible si no nos hubiéramos asociado los dos.

-Sí, es cierto, eres una gran cientifimaga, y me siento orgulloso de trabajar contigo, pero si hubiera sabido que se trataba de una especie de cruzada personal para ti…

-Siento haberle defraudado, doctor, pero no entiendo por qué se enfada tanto, la verdad. Ambos hemos conseguido lo que queríamos, y no puede negar que el resultado es sensacional, el experimento ha sido todo un éxito y su teoría ha quedado demostrada. ¡Hemos cambiado el pasado! ¡Sin alterar el presente!

-Sí… eso también es cierto… – sin poder evitarlo, el doctor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, impresionado con el logro de la mujer – y debo reconocer que hubo momentos en los que estuve a punto de abandonar, pensando que nuestra investigación no podía llegar a ningún sitio… ¿cómo has conseguido traerle aquí sin cambiar nada?

Julia empezó a relatar paso a paso y con gran entusiasmo todo lo que había hecho:

-Lo más importante fue poder encontrar a Severus justo antes de que entrase en la Casa de los Gritos. Para ello, me tomé la poción transformadora junto con otra que he inventado yo misma -a la que he llamado _distendo-_, y que sirve para prolongar los efectos de cualquier poción por mucho más tiempo para no tener que ir haciendo el mantenimiento cada hora; me transformé en un inocente zorro y me aposté en la puerta de entrada para vigilar el edificio hasta que le vi llegar acompañado de Lucius Malfoy, quien, por suerte, sólo le dejó en el umbral y se marchó. Antes de que Severus llegase a entrar, me convertí otra vez en mí misma, le lancé un _desmaius_, le administré la poción _tempus_ para el viaje temporal, le traje aquí y volví de nuevo al pasado convertida en él…

-¡Diablos! – Exclamó el doctor.

-…me tomé el antídoto contra el veneno de serpiente y entré en la Casa de los Gritos…

-¡No! ¿Entonces tú… tú te enfrentaste al Lord? – Preguntó en un murmullo casi temeroso.

-No hubo mucho "enfrentamiento", en realidad. Sólo tuve que dejar que me matase de la misma manera que le había matado a él la primera vez…

-¡Merlín poderoso!

-…por eso era tan importante que me aprendiera todo lo que había ocurrido según el recuerdo de Potter. Estudié la escena como si fuera una obra de teatro, y reproduje todos los movimientos de Severus tal como constaban en los recuerdos del chico. Nagini me mordió, y… ¡por Merlín que la mordedura de la maldita serpiente fue muy dolorosa! Caí al suelo y Potter se inclinó sobre mí…

Snape escuchó estupefacto estas palabras desde la camilla. De modo que había muerto en la Casa de los Gritos mordido por Nagini. No sabía qué le irritaba más: si la inquina que parecía tenerle esa estúpida casa para haber intentado matarle ya dos veces, o no haber podido morir dignamente en combate.

-No puedo creer tu sangre fría… – murmuró el cientifimago, sacudiendo la cabeza – y dime… ¿cómo pudiste darle al chico los recuerdos de _herr_ Snape?

-Él mismo me los había dado junto al de la Casa de los Gritos, así que sólo tuve que añadirlos a mi mente y, mientras estaba herida en el suelo, los expulsé de nuevo para dárselos al chico otra vez...

-¿Añadiste a tu mente unos recuerdos que no son tuyos? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso?

Julia hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano.

-Funcionó. Eso es lo único que importa – afirmó ella con rotundidad.

-¿Qué más pasó? – Al doctor se le veía tan ansioso por conocer toda la historia, que en esos momentos los dos parecían un par de críos emocionados; ella, explicando animadamente lo sucedido, él, escuchando con admiración lo que la joven había hecho.

-Pues… morí, o hice ver que moría. Los chicos se fueron, detuve mi hemorragia y curé mi herida.

-¿Y el cuerpo? Tenía que haber un cuerpo para cuando fueran a recogerlo.

-Recuerde que yo aún estaba transformada en Severus. Sólo tuve que esperar a que vinieran a buscarme Slughorn, Flitwick y Shacklebolt. En cuanto escuché sus pasos me tumbé en el suelo de nuevo, dirigí un encantamiento a mi cuello para que pareciera que la herida de Nagini estaba abierta todavía, me lancé a mí misma el hechizo _prope mortis_ para simular que estaba muerta, y dejé que me llevaran al castillo entre los tres…

-¿_Prope mortis_? No conozco ese hechizo.

-Es una de las creaciones de Severus – contestó ella con manifiesto orgullo en la voz –, tú eres consciente todo el tiempo de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, pero para los demás es como si estuvieras muerto. Tiene un sencillo contrahechizo no verbal, con lo cual se reduce el riesgo de "accidentes".

Snape sonrió con sorna al escuchar esto, estaba claro que Julia se había dedicado a estudiar al menos algunos de los hechizos que habían quedado fuera de la criba que él mismo había realizado años atrás de sus libros de texto. Pensó que debería enfadarse por ello, porque por algún motivo no le gustaba que ella aprendiera sus hechizos de magia oscura, pero prefirió seguir escuchando en silencio, a protestar y revelar a los cientifimagos que estaba consciente.

-Después de que me trasladasen al aula de pociones y me dejasen allí en una urna de cristal – prosiguió Julia –, tuve una sola visita: la mía. No se puede hacer una idea de lo perturbador que me resultó verme a mí misma, o más bien escucharme y sentirme, porque no podía abrir los ojos; pero mi yo del pasado me habló, lloró y me abrazó, convencida de que era Severus quién yacía allí inerte…

Hizo una pausa, obviamente recordando la extraña situación que había tenido que vivir hacía apenas unas horas. El doctor no podía salir de su asombro, y permanecía mudo y con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando el final del insólito relato. Julia sacudió la cabeza, como intentando quitarse sus últimas palabras del pensamiento, y continuó con su explicación.

-Seguí esperando hasta que me metieron en el ataúd. Cuando me pareció que no había nadie alrededor, conjuré mentalmente el contrahechizo para el _prope_ _mortis_, me aparecí fuera del ataúd, le lancé a la caja un encantamiento aumentador de peso para que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba vacía, y volví al presente.

Se produjo otro silencio, esta vez más largo, tras el cual el cientifimago, recuperado de la impresión, encontró nuevos argumentos para protestar.

-Bien, por lo que veo es cierto que has cuidado todos los detalles, pero eso no te excusa, no deberías haberlo hecho, Julia. ¿Qué crees que hará la gente del Ministerio cuando se enteren de que nuestro experimento ha sido puesto en práctica sin haberles avisado?

-¿Y por qué tendrían que enterarse? ¿Acaso nos van a decir ellos para qué quieren utilizar nuestro descubrimiento una vez esté en su poder? – Replicó, enfadada.

-No empieces con eso de nuevo, ya sé que no te gusta la idea de entregarle el fruto de nuestra investigación al Ministerio, pero yo estoy convencido de que harán un uso prudente de él y…

-Doctor, no puede ser usted tan iluso – interrumpió ella –. La gente se corrompe fácilmente, y la gente con poder todavía más. Y lo que tenemos en nuestras manos es poder, un poder incalculable.

-En el Ministerio tenían un buen número de giratiempos y los utilizaron con extrema precaución hasta el día en que quedaron destruidos por completo. Entiendo que tengas poca fe en el gobierno, considerando los grandes errores que cometieron durante la época del renacimiento de Voldemort, pero los tiempos han cambiado…

Julia y el doctor continuaron discutiendo sobre la conveniencia de entregarle al gobierno el fruto de su investigación, mientras el hombre tumbado en la camilla les observaba y atendía lo que decían al tiempo que sus propios pensamientos se aceleraban intentando hacerse una composición de lugar.

De lo que había escuchado hasta el momento, su mente había destacado ciertos puntos: Voldemort había muerto y Harry Potter seguía vivo. Eso era lo que más le interesaba de todo, porque si así era, su misión, la misión de toda una vida, había concluido. ¿Dónde le dejaba eso?

Se palpó el cuerpo en busca de heridas, pero no detectó ninguna. Tampoco es que recordara que nadie le hubiera hecho daño durante la batalla, a pesar de la persecución de los profesores contra él y su posterior huída del castillo. Había estado rondando por el campamento de los mortífagos, pensando en cómo encontrar a Potter para explicarle todo lo que tenía que decirle, cuando le vino a buscar Malfoy para llevarle a la Casa de los Gritos, y lo último que recordaba era haber estado a punto de entrar en ella.

Se arremangó disimuladamente la túnica y observó la marca tenebrosa. La última vez que la había mirado estaba negra y perfectamente definida, pero ahora el color había perdido intensidad, era de un gris desvaído, y las líneas del dibujo aparecían confusas y apagadas, casi no se distinguían las formas de la calavera y la serpiente, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que el poder mágico del tatuaje hubiera desaparecido. Tenía que ser verdad. Lo que los dos cientifimagos estaban hablando era cierto: Voldemort había muerto.

Otro punto de importancia de la conversación era que él mismo también había muerto en determinado momento, pero en cualquier caso eso daba igual, porque estaba claro que su niña tonta había hecho lo imposible y le había rescatado de las garras de la muerte.

Mientras él se sumía en estas cavilaciones, Julia y el doctor seguían hablando, ajenos al hecho de que el hombre hacía rato que estaba despierto.

-¿Y qué pasará si _herr_ Snape no está de acuerdo con lo que has hecho, una vez se lo expliques? – Dijo el cientifimago.

-¿Severus? ¿Por qué no iba a…? – Julia se interrumpió.

Conociéndole, era muy posible que se enfadara con ella por las descabelladas y peligrosas ideas que había puesto en práctica. De hecho, aún sin saber los detalles, su retrato le había intentado advertir de que no cometiera ninguna locura. Frunció levemente el ceño.

-Lo entenderá, él lo entenderá… – murmuró sin mucha convicción – pero si se enfada conmigo… tendré que aceptarlo…

Sin embargo, la mujer parecía súbitamente apesadumbrada con esa idea.

-Aunque él no me lo perdonase y no quisiera verme más – prosiguió –, al menos sabría que está a salvo. Eso es lo único que me importa, en realidad…

-Julia… – la voz a su espalda sobresaltó a la mujer y al doctor, que estaban completamente enfrascados en su conversación.

-¡Severus! – Exclamó ella, y fue corriendo hasta la camilla donde el hombre había estado reposando y en la que ahora se encontraba medio incorporado y con expresión todavía algo confundida.

Le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndole abrir mucho los ojos por su efusividad, y le cubrió la cara de besos. El hombre no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya, ya, niña tonta – susurró en su oído –, cualquiera diría que me has echado de menos.

Julia se apartó un poco de él para verle bien y contestó con un hilo de voz.

-No te imaginas cuánto.

Snape notó el brillo excesivo en los ojos de ella y volvió a hablar para evitar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su dulce rostro.

-Explícame qué ha pasado, Julia, ¿qué ocurrió en la Casa de los Gritos?

-Lo que ha pasado – intervino el cientifimago, que se había acercado hasta donde se encontraba la pareja – es que le ha salvado la vida de una manera muy poco ortodoxa. Soy el doctor Wassenfelder y me alegro de conocerle, _herr _Snape… aunque esto es algo que debería ser imposible, en realidad.

El doctor le tendió la mano al hombre, y este se la estrechó mientras Julia procedía a relatárselo todo desde el principio.

Snape frunció el ceño con irritación cuando escuchó la absurda teoría de Voldemort sobre la varita de saúco, pero no dijo nada para no interrumpirla, y ella siguió detallándole las circunstancias de su muerte y todo lo que pasó después: que se había sumido en la desesperación al enterarse de que le había perdido; que conoció al doctor a través de un artículo de "El Quisquilloso"; que se puso en contacto con él porque quería financiar su investigación y ofrecerse como voluntaria para ayudarle en lo que hiciera falta; y que había comenzado a trabajar para Wassenfelder mientras estudiaba cientifimagia. El doctor también participó en las explicaciones, asegurándole que Julia había demostrado ser una cientifimaga brillante, y que sus ideas y sugerencias para la investigación habían resultado decisivas para que sus teorías se convirtieran en realidad.

-Su gran conocimiento en pociones fue clave – prosiguió –. Tras muchos años trabajando en mis hipótesis sin conseguir resultados, a Julia se le ocurrió la innovadora idea de fabricar una poción que preparase al cuerpo humano para el viaje temporal. Dedicó mucho tiempo a estudiar las características que debía tener esa poción y a intentar elaborarla, tanto, que parecía vivir en el laboratorio; cuando yo me iba a casa, Julia todavía se quedaba trabajando, y al volver a la mañana siguiente ella ya estaba aquí. Pero al final lo consiguió. Creó la poción _tempus_, y con ella, el viaje temporal controlado ha podido llevarse a la práctica sin necesidad de giratiempos.

-De nada hubiera servido mi poción sin sus inspiradas teorías y los complejos hechizos que usted inventó para el viaje, doctor – dijo ella con modestia.

-¿Has conseguido crear tus propias pociones? – Preguntó Snape, orgulloso.

-¡Síiiiii! – Contestó Julia, encarándose de nuevo al hombre con una luminosa sonrisa – ¡Nunca me hubiera creído capaz de hacerlo!

-Así que ahora eres toda una maestra pocionista, ¿eh? – Dijo él con una mueca burlona – Sabía que sólo necesitabas un poco de confianza en ti misma.

-De momento sólo he inventado dos pociones, las que necesitaba para el proyecto: la _tempus_ y la _distendio_, porque estaba demasiado ocupada en el laboratorio como para ponerme a experimentar también en el estudio. ¡Pero las dos me han resultado extremadamente útiles!

-Cruciales – confirmó el doctor.

La mujer estaba radiante. Severus la observó con detenimiento, unas pequeñísimas arrugas a los lados de sus ojos delataban el paso del tiempo.

-¿Y cuánto ha pasado exactamente? – Preguntó.

Ella pareció algo desconcertada hasta que comprendió a lo que se refería.

-¿Desde la batalla de Hogwarts? Unos cinco años y medio.

-¿Y durante todos estos años… he estado muerto?

-Pues… – Julia vaciló – la verdad es que no, porque te he ido a buscar antes de que Nagini te mordiera, así que has saltado a nuestra época sin pasar por el tiempo intermedio, lo que quiere decir que durante estos años… no has existido en realidad. Es como cuando te desapareces para aparecer en otro sitio: tú no has pasado por la distancia que hay entre los dos puntos, sino que has saltado de uno al otro directamente.

-Es algo paradójico – intervino el doctor –, siempre es así cuando se habla de viajes temporales.

-¿Entonces no he muerto? – Insistió, confundido, los misterios del tiempo no eran una materia que le hubiera interesado nunca demasiado, por eso no se había molestado en estudiarla y no comprendía bien sus fundamentos.

-No, eso es lo mejor, nunca llegaste a morir – explicó ella, eufórica –. Verás, los universos paralelos son una falacia, no existen, sólo hay un plano existencial, de modo que al cambiar el pasado lo que hice fue cambiar la realidad y tu no-muerte se convirtió en la única verdad histórica, ya que no pueden existir dos verdades históricas concurrentes y contrarias, ¡es imposible! – Severus ya se había perdido en esta explicación, pero le daba igual, se deleitaba viendo el entusiasmo de la mujer – De modo que el cuerpo que recogieron de la Casa de los Gritos siempre fue el mío, y el hombre agonizante que le pidió a Potter que le mirase a los ojos nunca fuiste tú…

-¿Eso hice? – Preguntó Severus, asombrado de pronto de lo cretino que podía llegar a ser a veces – ¿Le pedí a Potter que…?

-No, en realidad no. Ya no, fui yo quien lo hizo – repuso ella con satisfacción.

-Todo esto es bastante confuso… – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – sea como sea, lo que está claro es que me has salvado la vida cinco años y medio después de que muriera… aunque en realidad no llegase a morir… ¿no? – Julia asintió sonriente y un brillo perverso cruzó los ojos del mago – ¡Merlín poderoso! Dumbledore tenía razón cuando decía que estás obsesionada conmigo.

Dijo esto en un tono cargado de burla, pero Julia no se dio cuenta de ello porque estaba muy excitada por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir; al fin y al cabo, hacía apenas unas horas desde que la joven había dejado que el Lord la matase.

-Eso me hace mucha gracia viniendo de ti – protestó ofendida, poniendo los brazos en jarras –, el hombre que amargó toda su vida por un amor que murió muchos años atrás. ¡Sí, ya lo sé que mi vida gira alrededor de ti! Supongo que los dos tenemos algo de masoquistas, pero…

Snape se había levantado de la camilla y había interrumpido la perorata de la mujer besándola con pasión, el cuerpo de ella, que se había puesto tenso ante lo que creía una crítica, se aflojó notablemente, y pasó a rodear la cintura del hombre con sus brazos. El mago sintió ganas de sonreír incluso dentro de ese beso, siempre le había encantado la respuesta inmediata de Julia a sus caricias. Sabía que con un simple beso, un susurro en su oído o un leve roce de sus manos, el deseo prendía por todo el delicioso cuerpo de la joven casi con violencia. Y en ese momento, mientras la besaba, él hasta podía sentirla vibrar bajo su contacto. Cuando separó sus labios de los de ella, Julia todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, y un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué te enfadas? – Dijo él en un susurro, divertido – Ella ya no es parte de mi vida, tú sí. ¿Acaso no te dejé claro lo que sentía por ti en aquella casa abandonada? Aunque para ti haga ya cinco años y medio de eso, estoy seguro de que no lo habrás olvidado.

La barbilla de la chica empezó a temblar y bajó la vista, embargada por la emoción.

-No, claro que no he olvidado lo que me dijiste, y tu retrato también me dijo lo mismo… pero aún así no puedo evitar…

-¿Mi retrato? – Preguntó él extrañado, pero ella no le escuchó.

-…sentirme insegura… yo… te he echado tanto de menos… – murmuró ella.

-No debes sentirte insegura, Julia. Ya no – afirmó el hombre, acercó su boca a la oreja de ella y aseguró, en un susurro que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza –. Te amo.

La joven compuso una sonrisa llena de felicidad y los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos segundos. De pronto Snape sonrió levemente.

-Ahora eres más mayor, ya no nos separan tantos años.

-Eso nunca me ha importado – dijo ella.

El mago la apartó un poco para observarla detenidamente, examinándola de arriba abajo mientras la sujetaba de los hombros con los brazos estirados. Tenía el pelo más corto y la montura de sus gafas era diferente, pero aparte de las ligeras arrugas en los ojos, seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

-No sé si me gustas tanto ahora que ya no eres tan joven – dijo, mordaz, intentando provocarla.

Lo consiguió. La mujer le golpeó el pecho con los puños sin mucha fuerza.

-¡Pero será posible! Eres un sinvergüenza y un…

Él volvió a detener sus palabras con otro beso que cortó la respiración de la mujer, hasta que una tos incómoda les interrumpió.

-Esto… sí, muy bien… – dijo el doctor – pero ahora ¿qué piensan hacer?

Julia y Severus rompieron el ansioso beso, no sin reticencia, y miraron al hombre sin comprender.

-Está claro que _Herr_ Snape no puede ir paseándose por ahí tranquilamente esperando a que alguien le reconozca – aclaró el hombre –, representa que está muerto desde hace años. No podemos hacer público que hemos llevado a la práctica este experimento: las investigaciones son una cosa, pero alterar el pasado… la comunidad cientifimaga se nos echaría encima, y la opinión pública, ¡y el Ministerio! Podrían incluso enviarnos a Azkaban; seguro que inventarían una ley que todavía no existe para poder condenarnos.

-La verdad es que ya había pensado en ello… – la mujer se dirigió a Snape con vacilación – y supongo que tendremos que marcharnos del país…

El mago la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Un pequeño sacrificio a cambio de salvar tu vida – añadió ella con un mohín, ladina.

-¿Ah, sí? – Murmuró él, entrecerrando los ojos – ¿Y dónde propones que vayamos?

-Mmmmm… no sé… ¿a España?

-¿España? – Se escandalizó Snape – ¿Ese país tan lleno de luz, calor, arena y turistas borrachos y quemados por el sol? ¿Cómo quieres que vaya decentemente vestido con mi túnica negra en un lugar así? ¿Es que no hay otro sitio?

Julia rió.

-¿Acaso eres un vampiro para que te vayas escondiendo de la luz del sol? Además, ya sabes que me encanta verte con poca ropa – Julia ignoró la tosecilla incómoda del doctor –. Mira, podemos ir a donde tú quieras, pero me pareció que ese país es lo suficientemente diferente del nuestro como para poder empezar de cero.

Snape no parecía nada convencido.

-Piénsatelo – insistió ella, acariciando la nariz del hombre con un dedo –, aunque debo advertirte de que llevo todos estos años estudiando el idioma por si acaso…

El hombre la miró asombrado unos segundos y luego estalló en una sonora carcajada.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿También tenías planeado desde hace cinco años hacia dónde huiríamos? Me has tenido engañado todo este tiempo, Julia, no eres una maldita Gryffindor, ni siquiera una Ravenclaw, ¡tú eres más Slytherin que yo!

La mujer se sonrojó y se puso a reír, y los dos empezaron a atronar la sala con sus incontenibles carcajadas. Rieron como nunca antes, rieron porque, contra todo pronóstico, habían logrado superar cada uno de los muchos obstáculos con los que se habían tropezado; porque el peligro había pasado ya y todas sus preocupaciones habían desaparecido; porque ninguno de los dos tendría que volver a cargarse el peso del mundo sobre los hombros; y porque se les había concedido una oportunidad única de empezar de nuevo, juntos y enamorados.

Y mientras ellos reían, el doctor Wassenfelder se fue acercando despacio a la puerta para marcharse sin hacer ruido, porque veía que en esos momentos él estaba de más, ya que esa noche se había producido un milagro, y a pesar de que había reñido a la chica porque ese era su deber, en el fondo se sentía orgulloso y afortunado por haber formado parte de ese extraordinario acontecimiento. Por eso consideró que era hora de dejarles solos para que pudieran disfrutar de su reencuentro. A él todavía le quedaba una larga noche por delante llena de informes por cumplimentar y datos por registrar, y por la mañana ya tendrían tiempo de reunirse de nuevo y buscar la manera de resolver los pequeños problemas burocráticos o cualquier otro contratiempo sin importancia que pudiera surgir en los días venideros.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Bueno, pues hasta aquí hemos llegado, ya ha caído el telón y los actores se han ido al camerino a disfrutar de su merecido descanso, así que sólo me queda agradeceros de nuevo vuestra compañía a lo largo de los capítulos y vuestros magníficos comentarios.

Sé que a algunos de vosotros os pareció algo polémico el final del capítulo anterior. Espero que las explicaciones que doy en este último os parezcan adecuadas y con suerte hayáis cambiado de opinión ;)

Si no es así, os pido disculpas, pero la verdad es que no me he visto capaz de matar a Severus definitivamente, de pronto me di cuenta de que en mi fic era yo quién decidía, que estaba en mis manos el salvarle o no la vida, y quise aprovechar para darle una oportunidad de ser feliz.

Y si os ha gustado que Severus haya conseguido salir con vida de esta, os voy a dar una noticia que a lo mejor os interesará: ¡hay una segunda parte de esta historia!

Es un fic mucho más corto, con capítulos más breves, y lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil, se llama "Ella, que le dio luz a mi vida".

Muchos besos a todos, ha sido un placer compartir esta historia con vosotros.


End file.
